Clash of All Time
by R.tistiC
Summary: Soon after the end of events of 'The Return of Dani Phantom', a long-feared vision of Clockwork's comes to pass. Now the lives of many are endangered and the two Phantom cousins must face The Ultimate Enemy once again.
1. Someone is Watching

**_Finally. Here it is. The first chapter of the sequal to The Return of Dani Phantom. This happens probably only a few weeks after the last chapter of my first one. If you pay attention to the title and the summery of this one, you may have caught some key words that will help predict what this one is all about. _**

**_I should warn you ahead of time that like the last one, I still am one who likes to stay with the original story of the TV show. So I'm afraid Vlad will still not be in this one, as he is supposed to be dead. Well...at least not in the way that you would expect. However, there is still going to be some referances to him and you may be interested to find out about the main villian I will be writing about in this story._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**_So here it is. _**

**Clash of All Time: Sequel to _The Return of Dani Phantom_**

_By R(dot)tistiC (Also previously known as Blackjay's older sister.)_

**Chapter 1: Someone is Watching**

In the dark, spacious and eerie green universe known only as the Ghost Zone, a giant clock tower floated stationary in the middle of space. It was surrounded by giant gears that steadily rotated as the giant clock on the tallest tower of the structure ticked away the time with slow and quite audible sounds that echoed throughout the minefield of gears.

Though the overall appearance of this spiky, and floating building was enough to send chills down anyone's spine, those who understood best knew that appearances could be quite deceiving. For within the stone walls of this eerie green tower, lived one of the more friendly ghosts of this entire spirit reserved dimension.

Clockwork, the Master of Time, was the name this ghost was known by. He was a powerful sage with pale blue skin and red, yet kind looking eyes. One of which had a long, vertical and jagged scar across it. He wore a light purple tunic with gray gloves that were overlaid with several watches on each wrist. A black belt held a pocket watch at his waist and a long, purple cape was wrapped over his shoulders with a small, black gear pinning it in place with the cape's hood always up and covering the wearer's head. The Ghost's chest was a transparent little door to another clock that was actually embedded inside his very form as if to replace a heart. He held a long staff, whose end had a sort of vice-looking shape that held a clock that resembled a stopwatch. Through this staff was his ability to manipulate time and foresee events that had or would take place at any time.

What would usually catch people completely off guard and who were newly introduced to this ghost was the fact that his appearance in age was always changing as if he himself was shifting back and forth through different times and stages of his life (or _afterlife_, seeing as this was a ghost). At first, he would seem like a tall, strong, able-bodied young man until he would suddenly change into a skinny, gangly old man with a long white beard. Then sometimes he would shrink into the form of an infant with his staff looking like a version of a young child's toy. These changes were always so spontaneous and unpredictable in order and time they would take place.

The only thing that didn't change whenever these age transitions were made was the sage specter's wisdom and knowledge of how to use his power in the best way possible.

Currently, The Master of Time resided in the topmost room of his clock tower that was filled with giant gears in the ceiling and sticking up in random places of the floor. These gears worked the entire clock tower, whose face was huge, transparent and the only window to the outside of the room.

In the center of this chamber, Clockwork himself gazed at the face of a gigantic windup clock. But instead of a face with hands and numbers to tell the current time as would be expected, in it's stead was a vertical pool of light. The pool that waved steadily, distorting the image that the ghost was gazing at in the form of the old, bearded man, leaning on his time-staff as he floated only a few inches off the ground. See, he had no feet to stand on, just the ghostly vapor trail that replaced the lower extremities of most ghosts.

This windup clock that framed the pool of light was his window into time, which he used to watch any event he chose. His most favored subject to view was a young boy by the name of Danny Fenton, at this time at the age of eighteen, with thick, jet-black hair, blue eyes and the average looking outfit of a T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

Though, Clockwork knew better than to mistake this young man by his normal, every day appearance. In another life and another form entirely, this boy was the world-famous superhero known as Danny Phantom who had ghost powers of his own that he used to protect others from the ghosts that were always going on a rampage to haunt and bring fear and harm to innocent people. This ghostly appearance was made up of a black and white jumpsuit, with a combination of a white D a P logo on his chest. His hair turned from black to snow-white and his usually blue eyes would turn to bright, glowing green ones.

Danny Fenton had been infected with ghostly DNA at the age of fourteen after getting caught in an accident that involved a ghost-portal that his parents had been constructing. He kept his resulting powers a secret for a long time, especially from his own parents. They were so obsessed with ghost hunting, that they were always arguing about finding and capturing ghosts so they could either dissect them for research or find creative ways to destroy them.

The only two people who knew this boy's darkest secret were his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, who had been there to witness the accident themselves when he unintentionally activated the ghost portal.

As time went on, though he had been framed and despised by society when he first got his powers, Danny continued to use his powers for the greater good of the people and with the help of Sam and Tucker and his older sister Jasmine (Jazz for short) who eventually found out about his powers herself, young Danny fought to defend the helpless against evil specters until his reputation changed to that of a worldwide hero.

Now, four years later, everyone knew him to be half ghost and understood his intentions to use his powers for good. This was especially including his parents whom he later came to realize loved him no matter what kind of DNA he had.

However, though the boy's life was a reasonable one, despite his abnormality, it _did_ come with its challenges, such as the one Clockwork was watching him face even now on the lit circle in front of him.

A former government, ghost-hunting squad called The Guys in White had gone out of business since being imprisoned for trying to hunt down the world's Ghost-Hero and his family, even after he had saved the entire planet from being destroyed. They had left some artifacts behind in their research facilities, which included some things that they had found in the mansion of another know ghost hybrid, Vlad Plasmius, who was Danny's archenemy that tried to destroy the boy's father so he could take the mother as his own queen after taking over the world. Vlad had disappeared after failing to do so and had not been seen or heard of in two years. The Guys in White, in turn, took the liberty of raiding the evil specter's house and found certain artifacts that they tried to use to bring Danny down.

One of these artifacts they had discovered was The Crown of Fire, worn by the all-powerful Pariah Dark. Pariah Dark was the tyrant king of all ghosts, whom Danny had defeated at age fourteen by separating the Ghost King from his Crown of Fire and locking him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Vlad Plasmius had secretly taken possession of the Crown of Fire after that battle was won, but never learned how to use it properly before disappearing, leaving it to be found later by The Guys in White. Although, without proper, protective hand-covering, they could not even touch the crown without burning themselves, so they hardly got to properly analyze it to even discover the immense power it contained before they were eventually jailed.

Soon after The Guys in White's arrest, a ghost named Princess Dora came to Danny, reporting that her brother, Prince Aragon had stolen the Crown of Fire from the Guys in White's now abandoned research lab and was using it to try and spread tyrannous dominion over the kingdom he had in the Ghost Zone. He was struggling to contain its energy though, for only the Ghost King had the power to control the Crown of Fire. And even then, he had to have it accompanied by The Ring of Rage (which he had possession of in his sarcophagus to this day) to truly unleash the Crown's might with full control and awareness.

Needless to say that Aragon was bringing unintentional destruction upon his own realm because of that lack of necessary power. Dora had insisted several times to her brother that the artifact was dangerous to try to wield, but Aragon was refusing to give up the powerful crown, always trying to ensure that he would soon gain complete control of its energy. Though, the accidental ignition of his own nearby guard's helmet feathers had clearly proven otherwise.

In response to Dora's plead for assistance in this matter, Danny snuck into Aragon's castle in disguise as one of his knights in an attempt to pilfer The Crown of Fire and put it someplace where no one could try to use it. Danny's plan had gone wrong at the last phase, however, and he was found out before he could obtain it.

Now, according to the current view Clockwork observed on his time window, Danny (now in the appearance of his ghost form) was being tied up with glowing violet cords by several armored guards. Normally, a human could pass through things in the Ghost Zone at will as any ghost could in the human world, but these violet bonds that held the teenager's arms to his sides prevented Danny from using his ghost powers to even change back to his human form and break himself free.

Clockwork watched as the boy was then dragged out of the castle and onto a ledge that hung over the acid green moat that surrounded the stone structure where he was then chained to several weights that would keep him submerged under the water once he was pushed in by the two guards that stood on either side of him.

Several of the prince's royal subjects were gathered around to witness the execution of this young worrier and as Danny stared down into the moat, he could see several crocodiles prowling around in the murky green water below him.

On the opposite side of the moat, prince Aragon himself stood on the top of a rock formation that stood higher than the ledge Danny was being held on top of.

This wasn't the usually magnificently dressed prince you would find in everyday fantasy books. He was an ill-mannered, selfish one who had light-blue skin and red eyes that became blood-shot and fearsome whenever he was angry, which happened quite often. He wore a purple tunic with black boots and a dagger at his waist with an image of a skull as the handle. His dark, tattered cape that was pinned around his shoulders with a skull shaped brooch flowed in the wind along with his gray, shoulder-length hair. He wore a large, emerald ring on one of his fingers and around his neck was a golden chain that held a special, green amulet that resembled the eye of a dragon. This amulet was the source of the prince's power to transform into a ferocious, black, fire-breathing dragon. What Danny really had his eyes on was the crown that floated only an inch above this prince's head. It was The Crown of Fire that replaced the thorny green one Aragon once wore in its stead.

Prince Aragon looked down at Danny from his perch with a satisfied grin that bore sharp, fanglike teeth like a vampire's. "Let this forever teach you a lesson, never to steal from me." Prince Aragon said to the boy who was struggling against the grip of the two guards. "Any last words, thief?"

Danny, instead of looking fearful or defiant, simply laughed up at the prince. "You've got a lot of nerve talking about stealing, dude." He shot back with a shake of his head.

Aragon's eyes popped at the unexpected response, but then he scowled at the young hero with the signature bloodshot eyes, raised his hand and signaled for the release. The guards suddenly pushed Danny over the edge and the teenager fell down towards the ghost-reptile infested moat. The boy hit the water with a large splash and the crocodiles abruptly dove under the water after their prey.

**_I'm sorry if the majority of this chapter was really boring with the details. I wanted to put in a bit of background for those who may stumble upon this story not knowing anything about Danny Phantom or have even read my first story._**

**_Those of you who are wondering, Prince Aragon is not the main villian of this story. This is just a start-up mission for the opening of this fic. The next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. It's technically already done, but I want to smooth some things out first and put it through an edit before I post it. I'm all done with my semester finals in school now so I will have more time to work on it. _**

**_I would also like to see your responses to this first chapter before I continue to see if it's worth it to keep going. _**


	2. The New Phantom in Action

**_All right. The next chapter. Lets see how Danny is able to get out of this situation. And remember, if you guys find any errors in the writing, whether it's with the storyline or just a spelling or gramatical error, kindly let me know and I'll do what I can to fix it. I always want my writing to be as high quality as possible for my readers and I always seem to miss stuff no matter how many times I run a chapter through an edit. And the server of this website seems to always mess things up as soon as a new chapter is posted when I think that it's fine._**

**_Anyway. Hope you enjoy this next installment._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters. _**

**Chapter 2: The New Phantom in Action**

Clockwork watched the image projected on his time window with concern as the royal people of Aragon's court anxiously watched the water churn wildly where Danny had been dropped to the attacking crocodiles.

Thinking for sure that the hero was done for and that he would find no way out of this fix, Aragon raised his arms in confirmation of the execution. His long-nailed fingers looked like talons of the dragon he could change into.

The guards hesitantly cheered while the subjects simply looked at each other in fear at what had just happened to the Ghost-Hero.

"Let it be known to all what happens to those who defy Prince Aragon." The prince proclaimed to his people on the top of his perch on the tall rock formation.

Suddenly, a bright flash issued from the water below and the crocodiles, for some reason, emerged from below the surface and swam away as if something had startled them off. This was strange enough, as scaring a carnivorous reptilian beast should not have even been possible in the eyes of the prince.

Aragon looked over the cliff edge in confusion and squinted down at the water, trying to see through the opaqueness of the moat. It seemed as though the place where Danny had fallen in began to look like it was boiling and it glowed with a yellow light.

The next moment, something shot out of the moat at bullet-speed, making water splash everywhere and rain down on everyone closest. Even Prince Aragon on such elevated grounds had to pull his cape over his head to keep himself from getting wet. When he lowered his cape again, he saw a sight that made his eyes widen and his jaw drop instantly.

Danny Phantom was now freed from his ties and floating at a level above the prince with his arms folded and a cocky grin on his face. Hovering next to him on his left was a young girl about fifteen with long, snow-white hair and bangs that hid one of her bright green eyes that were shockingly similar to Danny's. Though unlike the ghost-boy, this girl had a white and silver jumpsuit and the hero's identification logo was black and located in the center of her silver belt.

Clockwork smiled at the sight of this ghost-powered girl in his time window. Though he had only met her in person once and only briefly, he knew very much about her. Her name was Danielle and she was another ghost-hybrid. It's just that this one was not as well known, as she was always keeping to herself. Her origins were complicated and very secret, aside from those closest to her, which included Danny.

In reality, this girl was an altered clone of the Ghost Hero, created by Vlad Plasmius and was at first working for the villain until Danny helped her to turn around and see Vlad for who and what he really was. A few years later, after certain complications were taken care of, the Fenton family adopted her as Danny's cousin and she had been living with the Fenton's and helping Danny out with his ghost-fighting streak for several months now.

In this particular situation, Danielle had been hiding nearby and saw Danny getting pushed into the water. She then dove into the moat herself, beat back the crocodiles, untied Danny and they both scared the reptilian ghosts off while still submerged in the moat. It was her golden-yellow ecto-energy that Aragon had seen from above and it was because of her that the water started to boil, for she had a secondary power that allowed her to produced fire and cause extreme heat that she had come to call her Phantom Phlare.

Now, Danielle looked down at Prince Aragon, folding her arms with a smirk the same way Danny was. "And let it be known to _you_, your highness, what happens when you mess with either one of the Phantom cousins." She emphasized the words _'your highness' _with much insulting sarcasm in response to the prince's last statement.

Instantly after she said this, Danny lunged his fist forward and a blast of his green ectoplasmic energy issued from it and knocked the Crown of Fire right off of Aragon's head.

Aragon's long-fingered hands shot to the top of his head where he felt the absence of his crown before looking behind him to see the flaming artifact fly into the branches of a tree that was at the foot of the rock formation he was standing on. The tree instantly burst into green flames and was reduced to a pile of ashes within seconds of the Crown of Fire coming in contact with it.

Aragon was about to climb down to retrieve it, but a narrow green blast nearly hit his feet and he jumped with a shout of surprise. He looked around at the foot of the rock to see what was shooting at him when his eyes rested on an eighteen-year-old Goth girl. Samantha Manson, with short black hair and dressed in a black tank top with a dark skirt, purple nylons and bulky black boots. In her hands, she was holding up an anti-ghost weapon that had smoke coming out of its tip.

Another girl, just a few years older than the first, with long red hair pulled back with a blue headband came out from the cover of some trees. She wore blue capris and a black long-sleeve shirt and she also had on thick metal gloves called Ghost Gauntlets, which she used to pick up the Crown of Fire without hurting herself as it would have if she used her bare hands.

"No! You give that back!" Prince Aragon shouted as he saw Danny's sister, Jasmine take his precious artifact. He was about to jump down again to reclaim the Crown, but Sam used her ecto-laser once more, hitting Aragon directly this time and making him stumble backwards off of his rock and into the murky green water of his own moat. The crocodiles weren't around anymore as they had been spooked by the Phantoms previously, but everyone, including the prince's own guards started laughing when Aragon's head emerged, completely drenched in both water and in the humiliation that was clearly written on his expression.

"A little wet behind the ears aren't we." Danny teased the prince as the laughter was subsiding.

Sam came around from behind the rock the prince had fallen off of, blowing the green vapor off the barrel of her ecto-laser, "I'm sure glad this place isn't on that medieval time standstill anymore. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to use this and do _that_." She said with a look of satisfaction.

Glaring at the four defiant humans and half-ghosts alike from the water with those bloodshot eyes again, Aragon turned to his knights. "Guards! Don't just stand there. Get them!" He shouted, pointing a commanding and yet dripping wet hand at the rebels' general direction.

The guards jumped into action, pointing their spears at the two airborne hybrids and shooting purple beams of energy at them. However, these knights weren't exactly the brightest of soldiers and their aiming was terrible. Danny and Danielle simply had to stretch themselves out of the way to avoid the shots that instead hit the top of the rock formation Aragon had been standing so proudly on top of a few minutes before. Several large chunks of the rock broke off and tumbled towards the water, nearly hitting the prince below.

Danielle broke out laughing at the way Aragon was scrambling through the water to avoid the falling rocks as Danny started shooting more ecto-blasts from his hands, hitting the guards' weapons and knocking them out of their hands with the help of Sam's handy laser. Then he turned to his little cousin who had stopped laughing beside him. "Quick, Dani. Concrete cage." He said as the last guard lost his spear.

With that, Danielle flew straight for the inside wall of the moat, pulling her fist back as super hot flames ignited in it. She hit the wall at full force, driving her whole fist into the solid rock as the heat she gave off became even more intense and spread through the rocky ground around the royal and perplexed looking guards. Like geysers, streams of molten lava spewed out of the ground, surrounding the metal armored ghosts.

Danielle started to let off the heat, and as the lava was solidifying, the pillars began to arch inwardly, trapping the ghosts in a cage of superheated stone that Danny then froze solid with his own ice power before the pillars caved in too much.

The arched bars stopped glowing with the heat and the knights tried pulling at the now completely cooled bars, but they were trapped in the dome-shaped cage of frozen rock that they could not phase out of, as they were in the Ghost Zone. In the human world, ghosts may seem to be invincible with their ability to pass through solid objects, but in this dimension, they had no such power.

Danielle pulled her hand free from the rock wall and rose back into the air next to Danny. "I've _so_ been waiting to do that again." She said with an excited laugh as the flames in her hand faded.

"Guys!" Sam suddenly shouted in warning from behind them.

Before the two cousins could turn in time, something large and heavy suddenly hit the both of them in the back and the ghost-powered teenagers went spinning out of control, hitting the outer wall of the castle, hard.

"And I've always wanted to do _that_ again." Said a loud and echoing voice that boomed through the air.

Both the hybrids looked up, rubbing their heads to see that Aragon had used his amulet to transform into the giant, purple and black dragon and he was crawling out of the moat. Aragon drew in a deep breath and spewed blue flames from his mouth that both Phantoms barely dodged in time. He was about to blow out more fire when Sam shot him in the back of the head and he roared in rage, turning towards her and Jazz with a deadly look.

The young Goth and Jazz backed away nervously as the dark dragon prepared to throw more flames, this time at the two girls. Just before his fire was released, something massive and light blue suddenly hit him from the side, and now _he_ was the one spinning out of control. He recovered quickly and shook his head to clear it, looking up to see a light blue dragon that was all too familiar to him.

"Dora?" He said in surprise.

"Hello, brother." The female dragon responded back. Princess Dora had her own amulet that, like her brother, helped her to turn into a dragon form and was the one who prevented the dark dragon from hurting the ones who help her to bring her realm out of the dark ages. Sam especially was the one who helped the most in this already passed event. Dora may not have known much about the second Phantom hybrid or the redheaded girl, but whatever friends of Sam's were friends of hers.

Danny and Danielle quickly got to their feet and flew back over the moat towards Jazz and Sam as an airborne battle began to ensue between the two blood-related dragons. "Come on." Danny said to everyone. "Sam. Jazz. You guys head to the dead forest and take cover. And be careful with that crown. Dani and I will help Dora finish off dragon-face."

"Well, you'd better help soon." Jazz said nervously as she was looking towards the sky.

Danny followed his sister's gaze and all four of them watched for a few seconds as they saw Aragon dive at the dragon form of Dora and rip off her amulet with his teeth. Danielle gasped as she saw the blue dragon shrink and morph back to a young, blond, green skinned, ghost-princess with a long blue dress that was tied with a green sash at the waist. Without the power of her amulet to keep her in her airworthy dragon form, Princess Dora began to fall out of the sky towards the ground far below. The black dragon gave a roar of triumph, holding up the amulet he had stolen from his sister before letting it drop from the sky down to the dead forest.

Both Phantoms gasped in seeing this happen and immediately jumped into action. Danny sped toward Dora and caught her before she hit the ground and Danielle unleashed another special power she had called her Plasma Rocket. An emission of yellow energy came from the bottom of her shoes that boosted her forward at a high speed that topped the speed Danny or any other ghost could ever fly at. Before the dark, dragon form of Aragon knew what was happening, a white and yellow blur suddenly whipped right under his chin and his own amulet was swiped free of his scaly neck.

Within the next second, he realized that the ghost-girl had taken his amulet and started to fear as he began to revert back to his own, humanoid appearance.

"You like throwing your own sister down, huh?" Danielle asked the prince, swinging his pendant from her hand. "Let's see how _you_ like falling."

No sooner than she finished her sentence did Prince Aragon lose his dragon form completely and began to drop from the sky, as his sister did before him. Only this time, no one caught him. Although, being a ghost, he was able to survive a fall such as that. It's just that being in the Ghost Zone, the fall _did_ come with a lot of pain as he hit the branches of several trees in the dead forest before actually hitting the hard ground.

Aragon painfully got to his hands and knees with a moan as Danielle touched down in front of him.

"Not fun, is it?" The clone said with a raised eyebrow and another mocking grin.

As Clockwork observed this scene being displayed before him on his time window, his appearance changed to his strong adult self and he smiled. Ever since Danielle had joined the team, they had been able to accomplish so much. When the Fenton's first adopted the young clone, she was always feeling that she didn't belong there, as that family's worst enemy had created her. She and Sam also had a bit of a turmoil because of her origins, but in passing a few trials, both Danielle and Sam were able to see that no matter where she came from and who made her, Danny's family indeed accepted the clone hybrid because of her choice to turn away from Vlad's evil ways and help Danny out so much. Now Danielle and Sam were good friends, and though the fifteen-year-old hybrid felt she had lost the love of a father in betraying Vlad, she now knew that she had gained an even better one with Danny's.

Speaking of the older Phantom, Danny now landed next to his cousin, carrying Dora, and set the princess down.

"Thank you, kind warrior." The princess said, brushing off the front skirts of her dress and nodding at Danny gratefully. Only a few seconds after, Sam and Jazz arrived in a bulky, white, flying vehicle known as the Specter Speeder and slowed to a halt behind their three ghostly friends. Sam came out of the Speeder carrying Dora's dragon's-eye amulet and handed it to the princess with a smile.

While Danny and Danielle were taking care of Aragon, Sam and Jazz had gone into the forest to retrieve Dora's amulet.

"And thank _you _my young friend." Dora said with a smile, taking back her necklace and bowing her head to the teenage Goth who responded with a nod.

Danny smiled at his friends and family who had helped him to achieve his original objective in reclaiming The Crown of Fire, which Jazz still held in her hands with the Ghost Gauntlets, and then turned back to the arrogant and yet now powerless Prince Aragon saying, "Looks like you've been dethroned, Princey."

Within the next couple of minutes, Dora was allowed to take care of some leftover business with her brother and the Fenton children and Sam were flying home in the homemade Specter Speeder.

Jazz was piloting the bulky, white ship while Sam sat in the passenger seat next to her. Behind these seats stood Danny and Danielle. Both in their human, everyday, apparel. Danielle's human form, by the way, consisted of black hair and blue eyes that were both the exact same shade as Danny's. She also wore the same kind of tennis shoes as her older cousin. Only hers were blue and white instead of red and white like his. She wore red, boot-cut slacks and a light blue, hooded shirt with double-sleeves. That is, long white ones underneath the light blue short ones. Presently, she was also the one who was holding the Crown of Fire without the use of the ghost gauntlets.

Being half ghost, though as glamorous as it sometimes may seem, _did_ have its disadvantages as well. Even with the ghost half, Danny could not handle the flaming crown without inflicting harm upon his human self. He would have to be in his ghost form to be able to withstand it at all. But Danielle: She may have only recently obtained her Phantom Phlare, and the way she did get it was a complicated process, but it still helped her effectively enough to withstand extreme external heat. Therefore, it was quite easy for her to be able to touch the Crown of Fire with her own hands and without burning herself in either her ghost or human appearance.

Soon after the trip home started, Danny turned to his sister. "Hey, Jazz. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought Tucker was going to come on this one." He said to Jazz from behind her seat as she steered through the known route through the Ghost Zone.

"He had some more mayor business to take care of at City Hall, so he called me up and asked me to substitute." Jazz responded.

"Aw. Another meeting?" Sam said in disappointment from her own seat next to Jazz. "And he was so excited to come on this mission."

Danny nodded in agreement. It was currently summer vacation but with Tucker being the mayor of Amity Park, it was tough for him to find time to spend with his friends, much less go on ghost-fighting adventures as often as he used to be able to. This may sound unbelievable, but since Tucker had become the mayor, he started to like the school year much more than summer vacations. The city council was more forgiving of his absences then with him trying to graduate high school. They even allowed him time to go to the End of School dance this year. He was, after all, still a teenager trying to graduate school, even though being a representative of a city was supposed to be a very time-demanding job.

Summer vacation was when the representatives were most demanding of Tucker's time and attendance to certain meetings. Because of this, the eighteen-year-old techno-geek had to resort to tending to his duties as the mayor instead of going with his friends to fight ghosts. He had told Danny once himself that he was starting to miss being there for his friends.

However, being the mayor wasn't all that diverting from what he used to be able to do all the time. With this more authoritative position, Tucker _had_ been able to find quite a few _other_ ways to help Danny and the others out. In addition, with Danny being the town's superhero, he was able to contact him or go and see him any time he wanted, just as long as it had something to do with ghosts or Tucker's needed technological expertise.

"Well, look at the bright side." Danielle began to say after noticing Danny's gloomy expression in hearing of how Tucker had to miss out on another great adventure. "We still achieved our objective." Then she held up The Crown of Fire she was able to hold with her own hands.

"Yeah. That's true." Danny acknowledged with a grinning nod. "A bit of a setback that you had to bail me out of first, but we were at least able to help Dora." As he finished this, he gave a side-glance at Danielle who eyed him back suspiciously as soon as she caught it. "Now Dani, after saving my life yet again, even _you_ can't say that you aren't qualified to take my place someday."

Danielle had been expecting this to come up and after rolling her eyes, she turned and faced her cousin. "Oh yes I can. And I _still_ respond with reminding you of the fact that I wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for you."

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for _you_ several times _after_ that by now, neither would I." Danny responded, putting his hands at his waist and standing at least a head over his cousin.

Jazz now rolled her own eyes, looking at Sam who was shaking her head with a smile as the argument continued behind them. Both Sam and Jazz turned around in their seats to face the two. "Danny." They both called in unison.

Both the cousins turned at once. "What?" They responded at the same time, for both of their nicknames sounded exactly the same.

Sam slapped her forehead in irritated recollection of the likeness in their names before looking up again. "Do you guys have to go through this conversation every time we win a battle with a ghost?"

"As long as he's the one who keeps bringing it up." Danielle said, thumbing toward Danny before folding her arms.

"As long as she continues to be disagreeable." Danny responded with the same gestures as Danielle.

"You guys are arguing about _that_ again?" A young man's voice interrupted from an unknown location. "That can only mean the mission was a complete success."

Danny looked around for a second before he realized that the voice was coming from the communication screen on the control panel of the Specter Speeder. On it was the head of the very missing member of their team.

"Hey there, Mister Mayor." Danny said, excitedly looking over the top of Jazz's seat to see Tucker's face more clearly on the com-screen.

"Well, we can definitely say that we knocked his royal highness off his perch." Danielle said after seeing Tucker on the screen herself.

"We were just talking about how we missed having you there before the subject you called in on was brought up." Sam said, scooting to the edge of her seat and giving the two hybrids a bit of an annoyed look. Danny and Danielle both shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, I wish I could have been there too." Tucker replied back, looking a bit solemn on the screen. "Sorry guys."

"Hey, its okay. I know you're a busy guy now." Danny said, waving it off. "Maybe you can join us next time." Then he added, with a smile, "and be another witness of Dani having to cover for me again."

Danielle folded her arms with a smirk before arguing back to Danny. "And having to be saved by _you_ in return because of a stupid mistake I made."

"Knock it off, you two." Jazz called behind her with a scoff as she kept her eyes on the course. "Whatever the reason for the success back there, we still got the job done. And if you ask me, that calls for a bit of a celebration. Don't you think?"

Sam raised her hand in agreement. "_I'm_ all for that."

Tucker looked to ponder on something first before speaking again. "You know, I have sources that tell me that Evil Gnome III is out now."

"Sweet!" Danny responded in excitement. "It's about time."

"That sounds great, Tucker. Thanks." Jazz agreed. "Hey, when we come by to drop off The Crown of Fire, do you want to come with us?"

"Hey, yeah." Danielle beamed with a cheerful nod. "We could probably get some ice-cream afterwards too."

Tucker looked to get excited for a second, but then his expression changed as if remembering something in disappointment. "Aw, I wouldn't be able to. The arrival of The Crown of Fire will end up bringing up another issue to discuss of where to put it where it would be safe from the wrong hands." Everyone in the Specter Speeder moaned in regret. Then Tucker added with a somewhat embarrassed scoff. "Besides. It's _your_ victory celebration, guys. Not mine." the others shrugged in suggested agreement to this before Tucker added, "But who knows. Maybe I _will_ be able to come next time and see Danielle have to watch your back, Danny." Then with a playful wink and wave goodbye, the screen went black.

This final comment cheered Danny up and he looked over at Danielle with a smug look. "See? _He_ agrees with me."

Danielle only cocked an eyebrow at her cousin. "He _always_ agrees with you." She said.

Sam groaned in frustration, looking up at the ceiling of the Specter Speeder before speaking up. "Guys, you both have strong reputations for not wanting to give up, so this debate of yours does nothing but go in circles. So even if it is just playing around, just drop it. Please."

The two half-ghost cousins looked at Sam for a second before turning their gazes on each other once again with daring looks. However, to Sam's and Jazz's relief, they didn't say another word on the subject.

Soon, Danny could see over his sister's shoulder that they were approaching the entrance of the Fenton Ghost Portal and leaned over the back of her seat again to voice his plan of action. "Jazz, why don't you drop me and Sam off at the theatre so we can buy those movie tickets. In the meantime, you and Dani can take the Crown of Fire and drop it off with Tucker at City Hall. We can wait for you at the entrance."

"Okay. Sounds good." Jazz replied with a nod. Within the next second, the Specter Speeder entered the swirling green vortex of the portal.

**_Those of you who have not read my first story yet, yes, Danielle's outfit does change from black and white to white and silver. She does have yellow plasma rays instead of green now and she does get fire powers. If you want to understand how, you would have to read my first book, "The Return of Dani Phantom." Also, there is an image of her in her new outfit that I made if you would like to see it on deviantart. The link is on my profile._**

**_So that's the startup mission. The next chapter will probably be more informative on who the main villian is in this story. I guess you guys would have to read that first before you decide if this story will be worth keeping, but I still would like to know what you think thus far._**


	3. Clockwork's Vision

**_I figured you guys aught to get a glimps of the start of the actual plot before I asked if you guys were okay with it. The first two chapters were just an introduction and I feel like this one still needs a bit of work, like all other chapters I've written. But anyway. Please read and enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Remember. I am not the owner, nor the creator of Danny Phantom. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 3: Clockwork's Vision**

Clockwork watched on his time window as the Specter Speeder disappeared through the portal and smiled proudly. "Well done, Danny Phantom. All of you." He said aloud as his appearance suddenly changed into his small and infant self.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a rattling noise and Clockwork quickly looked over to his left where a crooked table stone stood beyond his lit pool of foresight. On top of the table was a light-blue force field that nothing and no one could penetrate, especially a ghost. Within this energy dome was a cylindrical object that may have looked like a normal, metallic thermos to the untrained eye, but was in fact a high-tech, ghost-catching device that was made by Danny's parents, Jack and Madeline (Or Maddie for short).

Clockwork stared at the Fenton Thermos for a second and he jumped back just a little as the Thermos was beginning to shake. It only lasted for about two seconds, but it was enough for Clockwork to get at least a little bit worried.

However, soon he just shook his head, thinking it was no big deal. The ghost that was trapped inside that Thermos had shown resistance before when it was first caught in it and it has been four years since that capture had taken place. In addition, no ghost had ever gotten out of a working Fenton Thermos on their own, no matter how big and how powerful they were.

This reassurance of Clockwork's only lasted a few minutes though when the Thermos in his possession began to quake again. This time more violently, though for a shorter amount of time.

_Maybe I'd better look into this_. The sage thought to himself as his appearance changed again to the lanky old man.

There was a large, green gear that was framing a smaller window next to the big one the Master of Time was in front of. He raised his hand to it, channeling his power of foresight to focus on an event in the near future. He saw a line of events unfold in fast-forward motion until it came to a part where he gasped in fear and quickly withdrew his hand, making the window go dark.

Clockwork took several deep breaths to calm himself before pondering on what he had seen. He didn't want to believe this vision, but he had long learned to never overlook any details: Especially when it came to the ghost that was trapped inside this particular Fenton Thermos.

Clockwork channeled his power once again, looking through the smaller time window. This time, more prepared for what he was about to perceive.

He saw the view that had made him jump before, this time keeping his focus to look further into this event and let it play out all the way through. Even though he had already foreseen this whole thing happening, it was more clearly defined now. As much as the Master of Time hated to think about it, according to this vision, it would be happening very soon. He sighed solemnly before making the image disappear.

Only a few seconds after the window went dark, two identical and strange looking ghosts suddenly appeared in the chamber. Clockwork turned towards the visitors and upon realizing who they were, he glared at the sight of them.

The ghosts were tall, wore white robes and black vampire-like capes. Their hands were green, bony and had long claw-like fingernails, while their heads were nothing more than transparent domes that encased a single, giant green eyeball that hovered in the center of this orb. These ghosts were only two of a high-justice court in the Ghost Zone and their only known name was The Observants. These particular members Clockwork already knew quite well and was not exactly on the best terms with them.

"What do you want this time?" Clockwork said, irritated as his appearance changed to his strong, modern-day form.

"You're the Master of Time, Clockwork." Said the first Observant. "I'm sure you already know."

Clockwork rolled his eyes and looked back towards his great window to the present where he could view Danny talking to his parents about the success of his and the rest of the team participants latest mission.

The second Observant hovered forward a little bit and spoke with a deeper voice than the first. "The council has spoken and has deemed it necessary to take custody of the Fenton Thermos in your current possession. The time is soon approaching, and it must be transferred to a more secure location"

"I'd like to point out how bad of an idea that would be." Clockwork said defiantly, changing to the long-bearded and old version of himself. Though his overall tone was still as calm as it usually was. "You had declared four years ago that it was _my_ responsibility to keep it safe. And it _has_ been safe enough under my own watch. Besides. What of your vow to watch and never act?"

"Something you yourself should try once in a while." The first Observant said, folding his long arms. "We possess the ability to see into the future as well, Clockwork. But unlike you, we do not meddle with the events of the past or future and make them intertwine in such a way as…"

"…Would directly violate the protocol of Temporal Displacement. I know." Clockwork finished for the one-eyed ghost. "But you hypocrites had specifically asked me to prevent a dangerous future by eliminating Danny Phantom. Sending me to do your dirty work, so you wouldn't be the ones to break your own oath. I just figured that if I was assigned to meddle with time anyway, I would simply twist the situation to make things for the better."

"And you insisted on doing the same for the girl despite our demands to not intervene with time again." The second Observant said, correctively.

"It's what I do best."

"Which is why it has fallen upon us to confiscate the ghost-catching device from you and warn you that if you attempt to alter the future again on the boy's behalf, or anyone else's, we will be forced to…"

"What exactly did you see in the future that would make you think _I_ would be the one to cause this event you fear?" the sage immediately demanded, though still quite calmly.

"The council has decided, Clockwork." The second Observant responded authoritatively. "It is not your place to question the judgment of the Observants. If you do not surrender the device, you and your powers will be compromised for the sake of the preservation of the time-stream."

Clockwork had already foreseen this conversation and knew that he would never be able to sway the Observants. Although, he was still quite reluctant in his response. "Fine," He gave in, as he changed into his infant form again, still hovering high enough for his head to be level with the tall Observants'. The time-shifting specter then hovered over to the table, lowered the blue force field around the Fenton Thermos, picked it up and floated back over to the Observants with the cylindrical containment device. "But don't say I didn't warn you that you may have your abnormally large eyes focused on the wrong cause." He added as he handed over the Thermos.

Both the Observants glared at the purple-cloaked ghost with accusation and suspense before they silently vanished from the room with the Fenton Thermos in hand.

Once they were out of sight, Clockwork shook his head disappointedly. The Observants had been keeping an eye out on him for a while now, since he used his powers in illegal ways to help both Danny and his little cousin. He knew that they had seen a flash of the same vision he had just looked into and they immediately thought that Clockwork would be the one responsible for it, not bothering to even see the cause of the event because of the Master of Time's record in breaking rules under fatal circumstances.

The sage turned into his modern, adult appearance again as he turned around and looked towards the larger time window. He hovered back over to it, sighing sadly as he witnessed Danny and his peers laughing happily as they were leaving home to run their planned errands.

The Master of Time knew that those smiles would not be there for much longer because of the Observants arrogance and lack of the very thing they were supposed to be known for. Now, terrible things _were _going to be allowed to happen, especially in the lives of the Fenton's.

However, as Clockwork went back to his own observation of the timeline, he knew that things would still be happening the way they should without his assistance. Even though he had predicted that things to come would cause much pain and hardship for this young hero and the ones he considered closest.

000000

In another place of the Ghost Zone was another ghost's lair that looked like a large floating island. Living on this island was a tall and broad-shouldered ghost with mechanical armor that was rigged with all kinds of gadgets and dangerous weaponry. This armor was layered with black pants and a sleeveless shirt and he had a Mohawk and goatee that was actually made out of green flames. Around his waist was a metallic belt with an S imprinted on the buckle. S for Skulker: The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. (As he liked to call himself.)

Currently, Skulker was busy setting up a trap that he would test before going out to hunt his favorite prey, Danny Phantom. A ghost who was also half human was a very rare anomaly to have as a trophy, which was why this hunter ghost was always trying to nab him. It may have become known to all in both worlds that Danny was not the only half ghost, but Skulker had vowed to never stop hunting him until the hybrid's head was mounted on the wall of his trophy room. Sooner or later, he would also get the head of that little cousin of his to complete the collection. All of Skulker's past attempts in hunting the ghost child had failed, but with this trap, he was sure to be able to catch him. He would not be the one to be caught off guard this time and have the element of surprise suddenly backfire on him like it had all those other times.

He finished setting up his latest creation in hunting technology and stood up to admire his own handiwork. Then he started looking around for a spectral creature to test it on. But as he observed the scarcity of any such thing in his home realm, he remembered that he had used quite a few of them for target practice lately. Now there was nothing around that would be able to set the trap off.

Skulker scratched his metal chin in thought of what he could do to test his new trap when he looked up at the eerie green sky of the spacious Ghost Zone. There, he saw something that caught his eye with its movement.

Curious, the hunter activated a button on a watch-like controller on his wrist. A panel on the armor of his shoulder opened up and a pair of target-binoculars came out. He looked through them and magnified the image of the moving object to see that it was a pair of ghosts with white robes and huge Cyclops-eyes instead of heads.

_Interesting_, he thought. He magnified the vision again and was able to see that the two specters were carrying something that he recognized instantly as a Fenton Thermos.

Skulker smiled in seeing an opportunity. This Thermos must be a latest catch of Danny Phantom's. No doubt something dangerous and worthy of the catch of the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter was locked within the Thermos. Something he could use to test his newly finished trap on.

A pair of metal wings powered with jets came out of the hunter's back and he rocketed forward at the two ghosts that had his targeted object.

The Observants heard Skulker's approach, but they didn't turn in time to see the oncoming assault. Several torpedoes came out of Skulker's extended arm at once, hitting the two Observants completely by surprise, making them drop the Thermos and spin out of control. Skulker then caught the Thermos with the use of a retractable hook that brought the Thermos to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the Observants said, once he recovered and saw the Fenton Thermos in Skulker's hands.

"I just needed to borrow this for a minute." The hunter said with a shrug.

The second Observant had now recovered and was looking fearful. "No. You mustn't take that!"

"Nothing gets between Skulker and his prey," was the metal armored ghost's only response before he turned and rocketed away, back to his island.

The jetpack left a smoke trail that smothered the Observants, clouding their vision as he made his escape. The two identical ghosts coughed, trying to wave the smoke away as fast as possible before going after their attacker. "He must not open that device." The first Observant said to the other as they then began to fly after Skulker who had already reached his island.

As Skulker landed by the tree where his trap was hidden, he started to screw off the lid of the Thermos with a sinister smile. "Now. Let's see what creature the ghost-child has graciously caught for me." He said aloud.

"NO!" The Observants shouted in unison as the cap of the Thermos was taken off.

On the lid's removal, a sudden blinding flash of green light came from the Thermos and a triumphant and evil laugh rang out. Skulker instantly dropped the ghost-catching device, shielding his eyes from the flash, completely startled by the unexpected malevolence of the noise. Something shot out of the Thermos, making the containment device explode into nothing but dust and a secondary explosion sent an energy wave that knocked Skulker off his feet and sent the two Observants flying backwards once again.

By the time the hunter was able to look up, he saw a muscular ghost that was radiating a green energy from his person and laughing with the kind of evil that could never be matched by even Vlad Plasmius himself. He had pale green skin, red eyes, and his hair was a blazing scalp of white flames. He wore a black and white jumpsuit that resembled very much like Plasmius' with the white top and black gloves, and yet it more resembled Danny Phantom's with the white belt around his waist and white boots with his black pants. He had a white cape with black on the inside and the bottom edge had a cut that looked like bat wings. The shirt of his jumpsuit had a dark shape on the white that fanned out to cover his shoulders and in the center of this shape on his chest was the unmistakable symbol of the famed Ghost-Hero Danny Phantom.

The new ghost spread his arms out wide as if enjoying the free space and looked at his surroundings. Then his eyes rested on the spectral hunter, who was barely getting up to his feet.

"Skulker." The ghost said in a low voice with an evil smile. Then he looked up and down his figure, observing his appearance before raising a dark eyebrow. "I forgot how stubby-looking you were in this time."

As the green-radiating ghost spoke, Skulker noticed that he had fangs of a vampire and his tongue was long and forked like a snakes. Not to mention grotesque looking. But that's not really what the hunter was paying attention to. "Stubby-looking?" He repeated, quite appalled and offended. "Why I aught to…"

Before the metal-clad ghost could finish his threat, the black and white suited ghost interrupted. "Never thought I'd see the day when the _Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter _would be the one to release the ghost he was obsessed with catching."

This statement confused the specter with the green Mohawk. "What? What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Do I know you?"

The ghost responded with a low chuckle. "If you don't know now, you certainly will." He then started taking a look at the landscape of the floating island that surrounded him. "Ah yes. Your favorite hunting grounds." He said as he began to rub his chin as if in thought. "But it's missing something."

Skulker stared around with a perplexed look, scratching the back of his head. "But I just had some remodeling done."

The caped ghost was completely ignoring him when his expression changed as if he had an idea. "That's right. I know." Then he inhaled deeply and let out a loud and horrible-sounding wail that emitted green sound waves that made the whole island shake.

Skulker fell over from the earthquake beneath him and covered his ears from the terrible sound that echoed through the air. The hunter was only able to squint up, still holding his metallic hands over his ears as he saw trees splitting in half and boulders cracking apart. The ground began to split into a fissure that headed toward the place were he had set his latest trap. The ground gave beneath it and, Skulker gasped as the new trap fell below ground level, destroying its setup that he had worked on all day in rigging.

The noise finally stopped, but it was followed by an evil laugh from the ghost that had now destroyed the artificial island. "There we go. Just the way I remember it now." And with another malevolent cackle, he shot straight up into the air and flew off through the eerie green sky, disappearing beyond sight.

Skulker looked around solemnly at the destruction of his home and went over to the edge of the fissure that had become a new canyon where his trap had fallen. With the retractable hook, he was able to retrieve whatever pieces had remained whole, but all that work he had put into it was gone.

"YOU FOOL!"

Skulker spun around in hearing an angered voice behind him. The Observants had come back and they looked very infuriated indeed. "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

0000000

Back at the clock tower, the Master of Time had been watching with his time window as the Observants were attacked and Skulker released the dark ghost that had been trapped inside the Fenton Thermos for four years. He had also heard a distant echo of the ghostly wail from outside the chamber that had left Skulker's island in ruins.

Now The Master of Time watched as the Observants angrily scolded the stuck-up hunter for his stupidity. "No, Observants." Clockwork said quietly at his time window. "_You_ are the ones who have doomed us."

And as the distant echo of the released ghost's menacing laugh died out, he sighed, looking out the large, window that viewed the Ghost Zone outside his tower.

"So." Clockwork said aloud to himself, gazing out into the distance. "It has begun."

**_I just thought I'd point out, At the end of The Ultimate Enemy I thought Danny's evil side would eventually break free on his own. I'm sure those who have seen the end of that episode thought that as well. I DID have an older version of the story where Dark Phantom DOES break out on his own while the Thermos was still with Clockwork, and he takes his time staff and leaves his tower in ruins. But as cool as that was starting to sound to me, I couldn't think of anything good with how Danny would be able to defeat him with that kind of power, even with the others helping him and without changing the whole logic that Butch Hartman made for the show. And that was the last thing I wanted. Danny didn't stand a chance against Clockwork, even when he DID get a hold of the time medallions. He ended up fleeing from that battle, and thus landing him in the future where he met that older and evil self in the first place. _**

**_In addition, in the discussions I had with my sister, we were reminded that, in Reality Trip, Freakshow uses the reality gauntlet to turn himself into a ghost. He more than likely would make himself the most powerful one in existence. And yet the Fenton Thermos was able to hold him with no problem. He was only able to break out after Danny dropped it to turn him over to The Guys in White. In other episodes, ghosts only broke free of the Thermos when it was being carelessly handled or got damaged in some way. Besides. Even if Dark Phantom, COULD ever break out of the Thermos on his own,_** **_Clockwork probably would have been able to predict when the break would happen and would have gone to certain precautions to prevent it from happening anyway_**.

**_So Blackjay and I thought it would probably be the best idea to have Dark Phantom get outside help in getting out of the Thermos. And we thought Skulker would be the best choice for a ghost that could overpower the Observants and be stupid enough to open a Fenton thermos for his own selfish purposes. Because according to the episodes I had observed, Skulker COULD be quite clueless sometimes. And he DOES have a big ego as far as his hunting skills go and his pride always got the best of him whenever he was hunting Danny._**

**_But anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think. I kind of feel like the argument between Clockwork and the Observants wasn't very good, but I couldn't think of any other way that Clockwork would be persuaded to hand over the Thermos and thus lead up to the series of events that I have planned next. I hope you guys are okay with this chapter. If this story ends up being just a flop, I may end up just deleting it._**


	4. Biding Time

******_All right. In this chapter we get to see what Danny's evil self is up to, now that he's been set loose. _**

**Chapter 4: Biding Time**

The now released ghost laughed menacingly as he flew through the Ghost Zone with no specific destination in mind. All that mattered to him was that he was free to go wherever he wanted, and whenever he wanted, once again.

He still couldn't believe that his younger and naive self was able to defeat him and trap him in there. But he still achieved his objective and he knew he would be able to get out of that Fenton Thermos someday. After all, he _was_ Danny's future self. He was older. Stronger. He had more advanced abilities than he did, and he still existed despite the child's determination to prevent it. He had destroyed Danny's family and closest friends, which had eventually led up to his turning to the dark side.

Perhaps it was time he saw exactly how much time has passed since being cramped in that small method of containment. How far along the present was in catching up to his inevitable future. The iniquitous specter slowed to a stop in the green sky of the Ghost Zone, extended a black, gloved hand in front of him and a swirling green vortex materialized before him: A ghost portal.

It had taken him years to learn how to do this, but once he caught on, he had the ability to move in and out of the Ghost Zone freely. Accept for into areas that had anti-ghost shields. This technique to create his own ghost portals also took quite a bit of his energy every time he did it, but it's not like he needed to use it that often anyway. He was the strongest and most evil ghost on the planet, unopposed by anyone. Nothing in the world was frightening enough to have to make _him_ run away.

Dark Phantom flew through the portal he had just made for himself and in the next instant, he was in the human world, flying hundreds of feet over the town he knew was Amity Park. He looked down at this sight and noticed that it looked a bit different than the way he remembered it. There didn't seem to be any anti-ghost energy field protecting it: Not that he wouldn't be able to get through it anyway. He was easily able to destroy it in his own time with his favorite and most special power, his Ghostly Wail, which he had used to leave Skulker's island in a wreck just now.

_Looks like I haven't been in the Thermos for that long after all. _The evil ghost thought with a chuckle. But it would still be wise to see exactly what has happened so far. Fenton Works, where he used to live, would be a good place to start. Accessing his ghost powers to turn invisible, he dove down towards the buildings to find his old house.

However, as he got closer to the tops of the buildings, he was starting to find things a bit more unrecognizable than he expected. This was strange. If not much time has passed, how could there be all of these new buildings?

He remembered the Emergency Op Center on the top of Fenton Works and became more confident that if he found that, he would find the house well enough, but as he started to skim the bird's-eye-view of the city, he found that he couldn't even seem to spot _that _as easily as he had expected.

It took the ghost several frustrating hours of searching before he could find it. Even when he did, it certainly wasn't the sight he expected to find. Though the Fenton Works sign was still on the front of the building, the Op center on the roof was completely gone. Dark Phantom scratched his head in confusion. Even though ten years pass since his turning, the Op Center was still around in his own time, even when Valerie Gray and her father moved into it after the Fenton's had died. How could an alien-looking structure with such helpful equipment installed in it not be there now?

Dark Phantom turned himself intangible and phased through the flat and now bare roof of the house and into his old bedroom. To his surprise it was almost completely empty. The room was void of all furniture, and the curtains of the windows were shut. There were a few leftover astronaut posters on the wall and astronomy models hanging from the ceiling, but that was it.

Quickly, the apparition turned intangible again and flew through the rest of the house, finding every other room in the same, empty-looking state.

Landing in the kitchen, he ran his gloved fingers over the surface of the counter, finding that it was covered with dust. Apparently, no one had lived here for years.

But that wasn't possible. The Grays were supposed to be living here now. Well, perhaps there was something more down in the lab, which he remembered he had yet to check. However, Dark Phantom tried to pass through the doorway to the basement, he seemed to bump into something that threw him back. A ghost shield had been put up and was blocking his way to the lab.

No problem. He could just destroy the shield with his Ghostly Wail and get through to see why this place was being protected still if no one was living there. However, once he started rethinking this idea he realized that using an attack that powerful would probably bring the whole house down. The elimination of the building may leave things even more out of place in the time stream and he couldn't afford to blow his cover at the moment. Not until he figured out what was going on and how much time has really passed. It was already clear that there was something wrong with the way things had played out in the past to make this happen.

The dark ghost phased out of the building, and while invisible, started looking around the town for a good place to hide. He soon found a dark alley where he turned visible again and landed his feet on the filthy concrete ground. He closed his eyes and a white ring of light appeared around his waist. It split into two separate rings that moved in opposite directions, vertically along his body and eventually faded out when they crossed over his whole figure. Only now, in the place of the green skinned, black and white suited ghost was a young teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes and a standard every day look of a red and white t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He looked to be no older than fourteen. The boy opened his eyes again and the irises flashed red for a second before fading into a deceptive blue.

Dark Phantom looked down at his changed appearance with discussed. He hated this form, but it at least served its purposes well enough.

In turning evil a long time ago, he had given up his human half, which now never grew any older than the fourteen-year-old he had been when he had made that crucial decision. This form didn't even have the expected genetic structure of a human. However, though this form was only a shadow of the weakling human he once was, it still resembled the appearance enough to blend into the crowd, completely unsuspected. No one ever cared to notice his human half, especially in school. It was just his ghost half that started earning the respect of the public that knew of his victory with the powerful and tyrannous Ghost King.

Although, now he looked back at that victory and scoffed, wondering why he bothered to save this miserable town in the first place. Even after that event, he still didn't gain any respect from the enemy ghosts who had fought alongside him to defeat the King's army before he battled the Ghost King himself to save both worlds. Valerie Gray still detested him, and even his own parents refused to see any reason a ghost would be anything but trouble.

But that was in the past. This ghost no longer had to worry about his parents, as they weren't even around anymore and all of the ghosts now lived in fear of him coming after _them_ instead of the other way around.

With the appearance of the young boy, the evil Danny casually walked out of the darkness of the alley and proceeded down the sidewalk of Main Street, carefully observing his surroundings to find any clues as to how much time had passed before this time caught up with his. Soon, he saw a newsstand up ahead on the left side of the street.

_Finally. Something that will be useful._ He thought menacingly to himself with a grin. As he crossed the street, approaching the stand of newspapers, he started to make out a large, black-and-white photo on the front page of a bizarre creature. He reached the newsstand and bent down to take a better look at the front-page photo to see that the creature was at least five times the size of a building that had been caught in the snapshot as well. The creature had the head of an eagle with long thorns going down the back of its head and neck. There was a tattered cape and…were those toadstools on his shoulders for armor? And instead of legs, it seemed to spring right out of the ground like a giant plant. Come to think of it, the whole majority of the creature looked to be made of long, intertwined vines. Two indiscernible objects seemed to be flying around it in the photo as the giant creature was swiping at them with its powerful arms.

"You like it, Mr. Fenton?" The boy-impersonating ghost jumped at the sound of the voice of the man running the newsstand.

"Huh?" He asked, looking up at the man's beaming face with a perplexed look. How did this stranger know his human surname?

"The photographer kept wishing he had a better shot of you in action against that plant ghost. But with Undergrowth being so big, you can imagine how difficult it would be to get a close-up." Then the man added with a cheerful laugh and turned around to stack more of the newspapers. "But I suppose that's always been the way you preferred it."

Now even more confused, Dark Phantom stared blankly at the news distributor. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Well, you know. You flying around town as Danny Phantom, saving the day and being the big hero. Always wanting to be discreet about it, even though everyone knows your secret identity now."

_What?_ This took the evil ghost completely by surprise. _He knows I'm Danny Phantom? _He thought to himself. He looked down at the newspaper in front of him trying to contemplate how this could be.

By this time, the man had turned to face him again and was looking the disguise appearance up and down, getting a somewhat confused look crossing his face. "Funny. I thought you as an eighteen-year-old might be a bit taller, Mr. Fenton."

Dark Phantom's face upturned towards the man again in shock. "Eighteen?" He repeated, with widened eyes.

This reaction seemed to take the shopkeeper aback a bit and he shrugged as if embarrassed that he might have said something wrong. "Well, that's how old the _media_ is saying you are." The man replied sheepishly. "Unless they did something to twist that part of the whole story."

This left the undercover ghost completely speechless. He was about to pick up one of the newspapers to start reading through it to clear up what this stranger was saying about him when he heard a nearby voice from the other side of the street.

"Hey, what's up, ghost-boy?"

Dark Phantom spun around to see that a couple of late-teenagers that he hadn't even seen before were waving at him with smiles.

"Checkin' out yer fame n' fortune?" Another one of the boys asked with a grin.

Then a young girl who had just come out of a shop down the street started to giggle and waved at him with fluttering eyelashes. "Hi, Danny Phantom." She said flirtatiously.

_This can't be._ The evil ghost thought to himself. Everyone _did_ seem to know Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom. But how? Danny Fenton doesn't even exist in his future. That part of himself is completely destroyed, save for the shadow version that he was impersonating now.

With his mind racing in circles, the evil ghost quickly bolted away from the newsstand. He heard the fans calling out to him as he did so, but he kept going until he was out of sight of the spectators. He stopped in front of an entertainment shop that had lit television monitors on the stands inside the big display window.

As he caught his breath, he began to think about what he had just seen and heard. This was impossible. If he was really supposed to be eighteen in this time-period, that would mean that he had been cramped inside the Fenton Thermos for four whole years. By this time _he_ was supposed to be the one all over the news, broadcasted as the most dangerous ghost in existence. But evidently, in this timeline he was still being viewed as a hero, and everyone knew his secret identity.

His attention was suddenly drawn toward the television screens when he heard the sound of the name "Foley" which he remembered was his late friend Tucker's last name. The news seemed to be on and it was showing an image of City Hall where a male, blond news reporter was interviewing a young, African American teenager with glasses, a top hat, and a tuxedo.

"Mayor Foley. Do you have anything to say about the…"

"_Mayor_ Foley?" The ghost said in bewilderment before he could hear the rest of Lance Thunder's sentence. He hurried to the window and pressed his hands against the glass to get a better look at the snappily dressed teenager on the television screen. Now, he could see that it really _was_ Tucker. The camouflaged specter didn't recognize him before because he always remembered the techno-geek wearing the red beret instead of a black top hat, of all things.

Tucker's the mayor of Amity Park? But he's supposed to be dead! Dark Phantom had seen him get caught in that explosion that instantly wiped him, Sam and his whole family out when he was fourteen. And he had gone to the past himself ten years after that to make sure that event repeated, ensuring his existence in the future. He didn't exactly see the second time it happened, as he got involved in a fight with his younger self and was sucked into the Fenton Thermos before the explosion happened, but he had left young Danny with no power left and no time to prevent the detonation from occurring. There was no way Tucker could have escaped that.

However, there was Tucker on the news, unmistakably alive and well. Not to mention the mayor at such a young age. How that could have come to be, the surprised ghost had no idea. If Tucker survived the blast, though, who else did? Who else could still be supporting his past self in his ghost-fighting career? What else was so different from the past that he remembered going through?

While Dark Phantom was pondering this, he suddenly felt a tug at his jeans. "Excuse me." A shy little voice said.

Being snapped out of his thoughts, Dark Phantom quickly looked down to see that there was a little girl and boy with very curious looks on their faces. The boy was the one tugging at his jeans and in his other arm, he was holding a plush toy that the ghost recognized resembled his younger self. "Are you Danny Phantom?" The boy asked curiously.

The evil ghost looked at both of the children's excited-looking faces and something cruel suddenly sparked into his head in glancing at the toy again. He smiled menacingly as his eyes turned red.

This alone scared the two kids, but then something unexpected happened. The white ring of light appeared around the disguise's waist and split again to transform him into his true, older, muscular and intimidating self.

The children gasped at the sight of this new and quite monstrous appearance with the pale green skin and fangs. They backed away from him, shaking in fear as the dark specter raised a black-gloved finger at the frightened young ones. A green charge of ecto-plasmic energy issued from the tip of the finger and the boy's Danny Phantom toy exploded in his little hands. In the next instant, the two children were running away as fast as they could, crying for their mothers.

Dark Phantom chuckled malevolently as he watched the children run. Then, looking back at the news broadcast of Tucker, the evil specter split into four duplicates of himself and each held up a fist that ignited another green charge that then shot holes through the glass of the window and shattered all of the screens of the televisions as they were showing a close up of Tucker's head. The four beings fused back into one and the single ghost looked down at the sidewalk where the remains of the boy's stuffed toy now laid, damaged beyond repair.

With a frightening and evil laugh, Dark Phantom shot into the air, speeding down the street, not bothering to turn invisible while in his true form this time. Perhaps it was about time he caught up with his younger self. Things may have gone a bit differently than he expected, but there was still plenty of time to set events in the right direction. And in one way or another, he most certainly would.

**__****_So that's it. __I'd like to point out something that has been brought to my attention as to the question of whether or not ghosts can hear from inside the Fenton Thermos. There's never really much reference in the Danny Phantom series to say that the ghosts could actually do that accept for in "Claw of the Wild." But what confuses me sometimes is that when Danny gets sucked into the Thermos by Walker, and Sam gets the Thermos back and is able to get Danny out, he comes out of it saying, "nice save" as if he could actually SEE what was going on from inside it as well._**

_**Also, if you remember in the previous chapter I posted, there was a blue ghost-shield that was around the Thermos Danny's evil self was kept in. I didn't think this was convenient enough to actually say in that particular part of the story just yet, but that ghost-shield was also sound-proof to help keep that ghost from using his Ghostly Wail to get out. I don't think ghosts are able to use their powers from inside that thing anyway, but with this particular ghost, it never hurts to be safe. But the sound-proof feature also kept that ghost from hearing the conversations that Danny and Clockwork have together in my last book and takes part in him losing track of time, thus leading to the confusion that takes place with him in this chapter. **_

**_Just thought I'd explain that a bit in case any more questions arose on that subject. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	5. Dark Revelations

**_Now we get back to Danny and the rest of the gang. I won't say much more because I want you guys to read it and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any or its characters. Just the older version of Danielle that can be viewd on other sites._**

**Chapter 5: Dark Revelations**

The Movie Plex wasn't quite as crowded today, but it didn't stop several pairs of eyes from following Danny and his friends as they were making their way down the isle of the screening room to find themselves some seats. Some people even got up to ask if Danny really was the famed Ghost-Hero, Danny Phantom.

Danny's secret identity had been out for a few years now so it was natural for him to expect things like this whenever he went to a public place, but he still felt awkward whenever people asked for his autograph or approached simply to shake his hand. He didn't get this kind of attention when people saw his human form as the everyday high school kid. Sometimes he wished he hadn't just openly transformed in front of everyone like that, even though it was sort of being asked for by his parents after he helped save Earth.

It was even worse for Danielle, though. Her human form wasn't as well known as Danny's was, but since Danny's secret was out and she was always around Danny in both spectral and human appearances, people started making the connection on their own that she was the other half-ghost that had been flying around helping Danny out. The young clone was still new to the whole celebrity thing and though she knew full well that she was most recognizable in Danny's company, she was always wanting to cower behind him whenever she saw complete strangers approaching them.

Danny always felt that this was his fault. He may have willingly revealed his identity when pressed to do so by his family, but Danielle never really had that choice to keep her human and ghost halves separate to the public anymore. In addition, Danny was the one who suggested that she come and live with him and his family in the first place. In revealing himself those two years ago, he had also revealed _her_ identity, practically against her will.

On the flip side, despite these unfortunate reminders, the movie Evil Gnome III still turned out to be an excellent one and the four teens came out of the theatre excitedly discussing their favorite parts. The conversation continued as they started making their way down the sidewalk together to head to the Nasty Burger where they would get the refreshments they had planned on. Sam was ultra-recycle-vegetarian so she wouldn't get ice cream there, but there were still other things on the menu that satisfied her standards of what to eat.

On the way, the four spotted a blocked-off area of the street where a cleanup crew was ridding the gutter of a gooey green substance. This was one of many areas nearby that were being taken care of in this fashion.

In a recent attack from the plant ghost known as Undergrowth, even though it wasn't the first time team Phantom had fought him, it was certainly a much messier piece of business than just trimming the hedges. This particular battle was especially chaotic. Even after Undergrowth's defeat, he had left behind this green, sap stuff that people started to get stinging rashes from whenever it came into contact with their skin. There was one time where a kid was being roughened up by some school bullies and was pushed into a puddle of this stuff. The kid later had to be hospitalized when the stinging began to get so severe.

Tucker had sent out a caution announcement, telling the townspeople to avoid these blocked off areas until the sap was gone. These must have been one of the cleanup crews working to decontaminate the streets.

"Hey. How's the work coming?" Danny asked the men at work as he stopped by the area, followed by the three girls who were accompanying him.

The workers looked up and beamed at the sight of the young hero and his cousin. "Well. If it isn't the famous Danny Duo. And with some friends." A gray mustached worker said, acknowledging Jazz and Sam with a nod to each of them before going on to answering Danny's original question. "The works coming along, I suppose."

"Have there been any problems?" Danielle asked, though a bit shyly, as Danny noticed.

"Just that it seems to be taking longer than we thought. We'll probably have to keep at this till tomorrow. This stuff is just all over the place."

Danny and Danielle looked at Sam and Jazz with somewhat guilty looks before Danny said, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, we seem to always leave a huge mess whenever any ghost attacks, huh."

The worker gave him a confused look before Danielle put in her own comments.

"Do you think we could help somehow? I mean…seeing as we're the ones who made the mess in the first place…"

"Nah, that's all right." One of the other workers who overheard the conversation put in.

Another one looked up from his hand labor to put in his own opinion. "The both of you kids are always having enough on your plate in keeping the town ghost-free. It's only fair we return the favor."

"Exactly. Just think of this as a token of appreciation to you." The mustached worker said.

This _did_ make the two Phantoms feel a bit better in hearing how all three workers were unanimous with this positive response. They still made a suggestion to call up their parents to help, seeing as they were pretty good with this kind of thing, but the cleanup crew still insisted that it wasn't necessary.

The four teenagers walked away from the work site with friendly waves of farewell and good luck and continued on their way to the Nasty Burger.

"Okay, as if the _rest_ of us don't take part in helping to protect this town." Jazz said. For she had noticed that the workers had only thanked the two ghost hybrids when the whole Fenton Family as well as others contributed with the ghost fighting as well.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Danny's older sister suspiciously. "Does someone have ghost envy?" Danny and Danielle started laughing with Sam at this. Jazz _was_ the only kid living under the Fenton roof that didn't have ghost powers, and she was the one who started researching the symptoms of ghost envy in the first place. So the others just found the irony of that amusing.

"As if." Jazz responded to Sam with a laugh of her own, as well as an additional shake of her head. "I was just saying that you don't have to have ghost powers to make a difference in the world."

To this, they all had to agree.

Danielle was the one who voiced her agreement first. "Yeah. Sometimes I wish the media would stop glorifying our powers so much when there are so many other things people are doing to help with the abilities that _they_ have."

"And come on." Danny added. "It's not like we're always doing it on our own. We get outside help all the time. Even _before_ the Ghost King's invasion."

Sam came up behind the ghost-boy and patted him on the back in sarcastic sympathy. "Well, I'm sure you know more than us that being a celebrity is a full package deal."

Danny sighed, rather irritated and the four walked on until they started seeing the sign for the Nasty Burger up ahead and they all started to race for the door.

"Last one to the door's an ectoplasmic dud!" Danny suddenly challenged as he started racing ahead of the others. "And Dani, no Plasma Rocket." He said specifically to Danielle who slumped her shoulders.

"Danny, no ghost powers." Jazz piped in.

"Hey!" Danny complained, but still laughing even after his big sister set this rule and started to take the lead.

The change of subject lifted all four's spirits as they laughed, running to get to the building first when both Danny and Danielle pulled in front, but suddenly stopped in mid-step as they were coming within only feet away from the main entrance.

"What's wrong, guys?" Sam asked them when she saw the two fellow hybrids start to look around with serious and yet somewhat confused expressions.

Danny turned to the little cousin of his when he realized that she had stopped at exactly the same time he did. "So you felt it too?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Danielle said with a nod, squinting up towards the sky.

"Felt what? Your ghost-senses?" Jazz asked, anxiously.

"Well…maybe." Danielle began, getting a thought-filled expression. "But it was really weird."

Sam approached the two ghost-powered teenagers with a searching look. "How so?"

"Well…" Danny now started, running his fingers through his dark hair in uncertainty before clarifying. "It was _like_ the ghost-sense was starting to go off at first, but…whatever would have caused it suddenly vanished before it could fully activate."

Sam and Jazz looked at each other with cocked eyebrows at how strange this sounded. Then Jazz started to rub her chin in her own contemplation.

"You know, it was probably one of those ghosts that are afraid of the Phantoms and got spooked in seeing you." She suggested.

Danny bit his lower lip before nodding, "Yeah. You're probably right." He admitted, though still staring up at the sky.

"Okay. So if it's nothing to worry about, let's go in." Sam remarked with a shrug, walking by the three Fenton's. "Oh and by the way," She said, as she used one finger to touch the door and declared with a smile, "I win."

"You cheater! I just got distracted." Danny complained as Sam was passing through the doors into the fast-food joint, with that same smile.

Jazz just patted Danny on the back, shrugging with a look of 'maybe next time,' but also looking reassuring with, 'don't worry about the ghost-sense thing.'

Danny stared after his sister as she followed Sam into the Nasty Burger with his mind suddenly back on what he had just felt a minute ago. Eventually he just scoffed at why he made such a big deal out of his ghost-sense not even fully activating. He started to walk in himself, but before he could even touch the double doors…

"Danny, wait." Danielle suddenly blurted, grabbing Danny by the arm, holding him back.

Danny turned to face his cousin and was about to scold her for nearly yanking his arm out of his socket when seeing a spark of fear showing clearly in Danielle's blue eyes prevented him from doing so. He instead looked at her in acknowledgment that he was listening before Danielle slowly began to explain herself.

"There was something else about that feeling. Did you not notice it?" When Danny only looked to the side in confusion, she continued. "There was something about it that felt…kind of familiar."

"Well, yeah. It's our ghost-senses. We both feel them all the time. Yours just comes as a puff of steam instead of a rush of cold air like mine does." Danny said, with an obvious shrug.

Danielle shook her head indefinitely. "No. By familiar, I mean…it felt…" she started to cower closer to Danny like a frightened child, looking around with nervousness. Danny noticed that even though her grip got slightly tighter on his arm, her hands were beginning to shake and she looked at him with those terrified eyes again before whispering in an equally fretful voice, "Danny, it felt almost like Vlad."

Danny's eyes widened in hearing this and he looked from side to side briefly before gently pulling his arm away from Danielle and whispering back, "How would you know?"

"I was made by him. Remember?" She answered, looking at her eighteen-year-old cousin as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I spent the first several months of my life around him." Then she looked down at her feet before explaining a bit further. "I'm not sure why, but whenever I was around him, he was always giving off this weird aura that was different from any other ghost. Even you. I didn't even notice it until I spent a whole year away from him before I came back here to get stabilized and he came after me. And since he disappeared…I had forgotten that was how it felt whenever he was close by." She looked up at her older cousin again with that fearful spark still visible in her eyes before finishing with, "At least…until just now."

Danny took a second to look down at the young clone in concern. If there was one thing Danielle feared the most, it was the possibility of Vlad Plasmius coming back. The memory of the man nearly destroying her and the pain the event had caused her, both physically and emotionally had been haunting her for years. Evidently, it still did.

"You still have those nightmares. Don't you?" He asked the clone hybrid after a minute or so of silence.

Danielle sadly nodded and looked down at the ground again, rubbing one of her arms in unease. "They don't occur as often as they used to, but the most recent one I had was only a few nights ago."

The boy sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dani, I don't understand why you're so afraid of him still. The last time you ran into Vlad, you totally mangled him, single handedly."

"I know, but…" Danielle shrugged a bit defensively before her worried look returned. "He always had a knack for wanting to get revenge."

"And failing to obtain it in the way it would actually count every single time." Danny put in with a scoff, leaning his head to one side and folding his arms.

Danielle didn't laugh. She only turned her head to look behind her as if expecting Vlad might jump out and attack at any second.

Another moment of thoughtful silence passed and Danny started to become more concerned for the recently adopted family member. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him and he bent down a bit to look at her face. "Listen to me, Sis. We've been over this before." He began, reassuringly. Even though the public knew Danielle only as a cousin to the Fentons, Danny and Jazz had grown accustomed to calling her "Sis" as a secondary nickname. This happened especially in times when she looked to be in need of comfort. This was no doubt one of those times. "Even if Vlad ever _did_ come back, you said yourself that he can't hurt you now because of how much you've changed since your last encounter with him. If he _does_ return with some surprises, we have some new tricks of our own and we'll be ready for him."

Danny finished with an encouraging smile that made the fear in Danielle's eyes vanish and she nodded with a grateful look in return.

At that moment, a frustrated Jazz Fenton came bursting through the main entrance of the Nasty Burger, seeing that her two younger siblings still haven't even set foot in the building yet.

"Sheesh. For being the competitive ones who started the race in the first place, you guys are sure slow. Some time _before_ the end of summer break would be nice." She said, impatiently holding the front door open until she took a second look at the two of them.

Danny quickly straightened up, taking his hand off of Danielle's shoulder and Danielle tried to look as innocent as possible, but not before Jazz had noticed the familiar appearance of a serious issue being discussed.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking between the two of them, now with her own worried look.

"Oh yeah. It's fine, now." Danielle said with a smile and a vigorous nod.

"Are you sure?" Jazz pried.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle without _you're_ help." Danny said in a teasing way as he guided Danielle inside, passed Jazz who smirked with a raised eyebrow.

She caught up with the two and playfully argued back. "Hey. I may not have ghost powers like you guys, but I have the intelligence to easily make up for that."

"Like you'd ever let us forget." Danny remarked.

Danielle couldn't help but giggle at the way the two were teasing each other. The three met up with Sam, who was saving their places in line at the cashiers so they could order their refreshments together.

The Nasty Burger was a fast-food joint, and if you ignored the name of the place, the food was actually what everyone at Casper High was always going for, in addition to the company they always found there.

Today was no different, for there were several people that all four of them recognized from school inside the Nasty Burger. One such person was a girl named Valerie Gray and her father who were probably on some father-daughter outing. Valerie was Danny's and Sam's age and a ghost-hunter that he was not on the best terms with at first because of an accident that left her family broke. She had also been working for Vlad Masters (and or Plasmius) while he was mayor. However, as time went on, Valerie started to understand Danny's real intentions to help her and others out until her views of Vlad and Danny turned around completely when Danielle came into the picture and she found out that Vlad was really evil.

Now the Fenton and the Gray families had become good acquaintances and were always sharing each other's knowledge about ghosts and exchanging anti-spectral technology ideas. Once in a while, Valerie was also seen in her red and black ghost-hunting suit, flying around on a jet sled, helping the Phantoms in taking care of evil ghost attacks. Her father was a bit overly protective of her at times when she went out to do this, but it was understandable considering she was his only child and her mother was no longer around.

There were some others at the restaurant though that none of the members of the ghost-fighting team were particularly happy to see, such as another girl name Paullina who gave Sam a loathing look as she passed by them with a tray of food she had just purchased. Paullina and Sam had always hated each other, but Paullina had a crush on the ghost-boy. When she found out that Danny Phantom was actually Danny _Fenton_ and that he already had Sam as his girlfriend, she came to hate the Goth even more.

Paullina also gave Danielle a similarly hateful look. As for the relationship Danielle had with this snobby girl, they became instant enemies as soon as Paullina found out that she was Danny's cousin and approved of Sam and her Gothic individuality just fine. In addition, Danielle just knew that Paullina would love to be the only girl to have ghost powers of her own so she could have a better chance of winning Danny over.

There was a high school football star name Dash Baxter who was there with some of his fellow jocks as well. Dash had been a school bully who was always gaining up on Danny until he found out his secret identity. Though he still liked to pick on the kids that were smaller and weaker than him, he now showed Danny a little more respect in knowing that he could decide to get even with him at any time even though he chose to use his powers to help him out several times despite the years of his bullying. However, though he now left Danny alone, he still liked to flirt with Danielle and Jazz, much to both of their annoyance and Danielle was always asked to refrain from using her ghost powers to humiliate him into leaving them alone like she did when she first started going to Casper High. Thankfully, Dash and his jock friends were just leaving as Danny and his three peers were sitting down with their bought refreshments.

So despite seeing a few faces that none of them wanted to see over the summer vacation, there were also some other people from school that they were on friendlier terms with who came over to say hi. For the next while, the three Fenton's and Sam, were able to have an enjoyable time at their favorite hangout. The treats they had were exceptional as well. They started on reflective conversation about their day as Sam took out her laptop that she said Jazz could borrow to check on things for some online, summer courses she was taking at her university.

She and Sam were sharing a padded bench on one side of the table they were sitting at while the two Phantoms sat together on the opposite side.

"Coming here after the movie was a good idea, Danielle." Sam said to the clone as she finished eating her vegetarian order.

"And to think." Danny added on, leaning back in his seat, looking at Danielle with a mischievous smile. "We wouldn't even have been able to come here for a victory celebration if you hadn't been there to help us get it."

Danielle shot an irritated look at her cousin and set her ice-cream cone onto the tabletop with a thump. "Don't you start on that with me again, Danny, or I'll singe your hair off." She threatened but in a bantering tone.

Sam moaned, rolling her eyes and Jazz shook her head with a scoff as she continued to work with the laptop while Danny put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position as he continued to argue with Danielle.

"And being able to stand up to even _me_ like that is proof enough that you would be good enough to replace me." He said.

"Nah." Danielle said with a bit of a shrug. "That would just be mean, and something you would never do."

"Well, no, not to a family member." Danny replied with a shrug of his own. "But only because of the fact that I'm a guy and it wouldn't be chivalrous to hit a girl back.

"And there are a lot of boys who ignore chivalry completely and the fact that you acknowledge it makes you the better. Besides, you still top me with years of experience any day."

"Maybe." Danny admitted. "But everything that took me months to learn took you only hours. If not minutes.

Danielle rolled her eyes at this before continuing her argument. "Danny, I was _born_ with my powers and I had _Vlad_ teaching me how to use them. In an evil and irresponsible way, I might add."

"Which you were able to overcome. Twice now."

"Because of _you_. _Both_ times."

Before Danny could say something to counteract what his cousin said, an angered and yet urgent-sounding voice suddenly blurted from the laptop Jazz was using and it made all four of them jump. "Oh, will you two just give it up already? You don't have time for this!"

Jazz, after recovering from her surprise, turned the screen of the computer towards the two ghost-hybrids and they saw Tucker's head had appeared on video email. He must have just barely logged on and was overhearing the argument. As much as all four of them were glad to see the young mayor, his tone was quite surprising. Usually he wasn't the one to blow up at them for having that signature disagreement. In fact, sometimes he was encouraging it for his own enjoyment.

"Whoa. What's wrong with _you_, Tucker?" Sam asked the techno-geek mayor through the screen, checking the time on the digital clock she had on the screen. "I'd think you'd be a bit happier if the meeting was over already!"

"It's not. But I was going to have to call you anyway." Tucker replied, sounding more urgent this time. "Danny. Are you guys anywhere near a television?"

"Uh. The one at the Nasty Burger where we're at right now." Danny exclaimed, slightly taken aback at how Tucker was acting.

"Tell them to turn it to the news channel."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Just do it!" Tucker blurted. "There's something you especially need to see."

"Okay. Okay." Danny said, raising his hands defensively and getting up from the table to go to the counter. Though he still wasn't exactly sure why Tucker would be asking him to do this in such a hurry. Even if it _was_ about a ghost on the rampage somewhere in town, he was never in such a heap about it. Not that he was never serious about the subject, but Danny couldn't help but catch something in his friend's tone that was sounding like he was almost scared instead of just trying to be informative.

Danielle and the others instinctively stood up from the table and followed Danny to the counter. Jazz carried the laptop with her.

"Excuse me." Danny said to the cashier when he got to the counter. "Could you turn the channel to the news for a second?" The cashier of course recognized the hero celebrity almost instantly so naturally did what he asked.

"…_Witnesses confirm that the ghost that is causing so much destruction resembles the supposed to be long-gone ghost hybrid, Vlad Plasmius: Former mayor of Amity Park and archenemy of both the heroes, Phantom._" Lance Thunder reported on the screen that viewed him in his studio.

Danny's eyes popped as soon as he heard this and he spun around to look at Danielle, remembering the conversation they had just had outside.

Lance Thunder continued. "_However, there are other witnesses that say that this ghost has some qualities that only Danny Phantom has. For example, someone says that he was using green plasma rays and even saw him use his most special and most powerful technique; the Ghostly Wail, which made a small grocery store on Main Street collapse, injuring up to fifteen people who had been shopping there. _

"_We have this footage that was recorded by an amateur camera man who had been nearby when the crime was committed_."

The screen changed to a view of the said store. There was a flying entity that phased right into the grocer and then a deafening sound wailed through the entire street from inside the building, making the whole thing shake until the walls started to crack and the roof caved in, causing the sounds of people screaming in panic. Some seemed to make it out of the store all right, but there was no doubt that others had become trapped inside the building before the whole thing came down.

Danny and his friends gasped at the same time in seeing the collapse of the building before the black and white entity flew out of the wreckage completely unharmed. The camera-view zoomed in on the specter as it was laughing in amusement above the damage he had just caused. It was then that Danny and the others were able to see the ghost more visibly. The pale green skin, red eyes, and vampire fangs were clearly pictured now as well as the flaming head of white hair and the white Phantom insignia on his chest.

"No." Danny said in a fearful whisper of bewilderment as he took several steps backwards, still staring transfixed at the image on the television screen. Sam and Jazz also looked at Danny with their own fears growing: For they also recognized this ghost. Danielle on the other hand had never seen this ghost before, but was still appalled by the destruction she just saw him causing.

The news went back to view Lance Thunder in the broadcasting studio with a photograph of the ghost from the video projected next to him. "_The manager of the now destroyed store specifies that the ghost had confronted him personally saying that the _**_real_**_ Phantom has returned. No one is exactly sure what this means, but the specter's attacks continue and have become more and more devastating: The collapsing of the grocer being his latest. In addition, the one question still remains: could this be the beginning of the anticipated return of Vlad Plasmius, or has our beloved hero Danny Phantom gone to the dark side? More information on this story when we come back._"

Danny fell back in the seat of the nearest table with his thoughts completely mixed up in his head. He propped his elbows on the table, grabbing his dark, thick hair as if trying to get the thoughts out of his head and deny what he had just seen.

Sam and Jazz walked up to Danny and Jazz set the laptop in the center of the table where Tucker was able to see the teenage ghost-boy, who miserably looked up at the view of the mayor.

"Tucker. Please tell me that that broadcast was some kind of hoax." Danny almost sounded like he was begging as he said this, but Tucker only solemnly shook his head.

"Did you not see the video footage?" He replied. "I didn't want to believe it any more than you do, Danny but I'm afraid even if it wasn't true, you know better than anyone else that we still can't take that risk with this ghost."

Sam and Jazz put hands on either of Danny's shoulders in sympathy when Danielle walked up to join them.

Even though it was clear that she had recognized some features about that ghost that reminded her of Vlad, she still looked more confused than scared, like everyone else was. "Okay. What's going on? Who was tall, dark and gruesome?" She asked, indicating the television where the ghost had just been shown on the home video.

Danny cringed a bit at the question, but after seeing Jazz giving him a pressing look, he sighed and slowly, and quietly responded, with a very regretful tone,

"…Me."

_**So the cat is out of the bag. I understand from the episode The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Phantom was able to cause a whole lot more destruction than I portrayed him doing in this chapter. In fact he leveled the whole town's ghost shield in his own time. But it looked more to me that he just destroyed ONE ghost shield tower and it just caused a chain reaction to make the rest of it go down.**_

_**Additionally, these attacks are supposed to be discrete for now so Danny wouldn't realize he was out until it was too late. (Though as you can see, Danny already knows about him because of some sneaky camera man.) Also, Dark Phantom probably could level the whole city if he wanted to, but I'm sure he would want to leave at least SOME of the town left for him to play with in the future. Let's not forget, his only real intention of traveling to his past was to make sure things went according to the way they should in order for his future to exist. He never would have guessed that he would be there for four years only to find out that things weren't going the way he would have hoped. I'll be emphasising this in a later chapter. I just thought I would say it now for those who had been wondering.**_

_**Now. I need help in knowing wether or not this whole thing is turning out to be worth it. I'm starting to feel like the dialogue in this sequal isn't quite as in depth as the first one I wrote. So it would help if I could hear your thoughts on this.**_


	6. Past, Present, and Future

**_I went over this chapter three times already and yet you may find some gramatical and spelling errors in it like in all other chapters. But anyway. In this chapter, Danny meets up with his future self for the first time in four years. Let's see what happens._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 6: Past, Present and Future **

Danielle took a step backwards in disbelief at what she had just heard her older cousin say. "Wha-What?"

" 'Tall, dark, and gruesome' on the screen over there is the future _me_." Danny repeated more clearly, indicating the television behind the counter.

Danny had only briefly told the clone girl about this ghost and that was only after she had been on the verge of making some questionable decisions of her own. When the choice had been presented to her, Danny had warned her of the kind of path she was about to take and that he had nearly caught _himself_ in the midst of it in time. It was a while after that event that she later confronted him with the issue that he was willing to tell her more about how he would have turned into this evil ghost if he went through with his original judgment.

Danielle nervously turned around to see a repeated play of the home video on the news of the rampaging ghost. She gaped at the image with fearful eyes. "_That's_ him?" She asked, awestruck and apprehensive. "That's the alternate self that you would have turned into if you decided to cheat on that test?"

"Yup. That's him." Tucker said bluntly from the laptop on the table, looking at the screen with a nod. "Danny's past has come back to haunt him." Just after saying this, he thought this over and backtracked to correct himself. "Uh…or should I say…his _future_."

Sam glared at Tucker to get him to stop talking when she saw Danny bury his face in his hands in annoyed recollection.

Tucker ignored her and started speaking again from the laptop again, this time being more serious anyway. "Danny. The people here are working on setting up a citywide warning about that guy, but in the meantime, you've got to get out there and stop him. People are getting seriously hurt."

Danny's expression now turned to a more stern one in reaction to this and he stood up determinedly as his eyes started to glow bright green. "I'll take care of this one, guys." He told the three girls as he started heading for the door. "You three get back home."

"What?" They all responded in unison and in incredulity as Sam put her laptop away.

"But Danny…" Danielle began to say before a small cloud of steam suddenly came from her mouth on her next exhale.

"Oh no." Danny worriedly said, for the ice-cold breath of his own ghost-sense just went off.

The next thing they knew, the roof began to creak loudly and the people inside the building started to look towards the ceiling with confused expressions. The upper part of the walls then started to crack and parts of the ceiling broke off, falling to the floor.

Danny had to run back over to Sam and Jazz, ducking their heads under his arms and turning himself and the two girls intangible before one of the hanging lights fell on top of them.

Danielle started to do the same with some other nearby people that couldn't take cover under the tables in time. To her annoyance, this had to include Paullina who probably went out into the open on purpose to try to get Danny to save her from the falling ceiling panels and was disappointed that Danielle did it instead.

Just as soon as the clone hybrid could look up again, she saw that the entire roof was lifted off the whole building and anyone who saw began to scream in fright that the ghost from the news had pried the whole roof off with his own strength and laughed evilly in delight as he held it above his head. Then he just threw it aside as if it weighed no more than twenty pounds and the chunk of the fast-food joint crashed into the middle of the street in front of an approaching car that couldn't stop before it collided into the wreckage. Several cars that were behind the first then rear-ended it before a whole ten-car pileup was created.

Dark Phantom looked down at Danny through the hole he had just made in the roof and said to him, "How convenient that I would find you here at the Nasty Burger where the whole thing practically started."

Danny glared up at his dark future as he stepped in front of Jazz and Sam. The airborne ghost chuckled in amusement in seeing this protective action as he descended through the hole he had made, making all others present scatter in fear to find cover.

As he landed some distance in front of Danny, Danielle remained amongst the crowd, prepared to help if it was needed. However, at the same time, several thoughts were running through her head at once. That same feeling she had felt before had returned: the one that reminded her of Vlad. She couldn't understand why, but it was as if that specter that was supposed to be Danny from the future was radiating the aura that came from her creator. But how could that be?

Dark Phantom looked behind Danny at Jazz and Sam who both backed up a step in slight intimidation. "Jasmine and Samantha." The evil Danny said, rather calmly. "You two certainly look different from what I remember. Considering you we're supposed to be in pieces a long time ago."

Before Danny could respond, Dark Phantom suddenly became four individual ghosts and two of them flew at Danny, grabbing him by the upper arms as they passed him and slammed his back against the wall behind him, keeping him pinned there. The other two duplicates generated, green, elongated charges of ecto-energy that they swung around like whips, whose ends wrapped around the bodies of Sam and Jazz, pinning their arms to their sides. An additional yank from the ghost's ends made the girls stumble.

Danny and Danielle gasped in seeing their two peers hit the floor and everyone else who witness the abominable actions of the attacking ghost started protesting as the two Dark Phantoms that had rendered the two girls helpless, merged back into one and approached the bound figures.

Paullina cowered down to the floor at the sight of the grotesque-looking ghost stepping forward and she hugged the nearest leg of a table in fear that he might do the same with her that he had done with Sam and Jazz. "Save me, Danny! Save me!" She cried out.

Danielle rolled her eyes towards the sky, since there was no ceiling to look up at anymore, and shook her head, saying quietly, "You are so pathetic, Paullina."

Dark Phantom scoffed in amusement at the preppy girl's cries for help, but he had another focus in mind besides taunting these frightened people.

At that moment, the television suddenly blurted, "_We interrupt this program for this live broadcast from City Hall._"

Dark Phantom's attention was suddenly diverted to the broadcast of Mayor Foley's announcement finally coming on to warn people of the dark ghost's presence.

"Citizens of Amity Park. We are currently under siege by a very dangerous ghost who has already been committing crimes and causing destruction to our town. It is advised that you return to your homes immediately and put up any anti-ghost defenses you may have so we can…"

A sudden blast of green energy blew a hole through the television monitor before the mayor was finishing his message. Everyone started screaming in fright after Dark Phantom destroyed the monitor and, they began to run for the door.

"No one's going anywhere." Dark Phantom said along with the two duplicates that were keeping Danny up against the wall. With a wave of one hand from each of the three future ghosts, they emitted a different kind of energy that surrounded the whole figures of the panicking multitude and they all froze stiff where they were before they could make it outside and get to safety as the mayor advised.

Danielle may not have started running like everyone else, but she was frozen stiff with the green energy along with them. Now in being in contact with this energy, she knew for sure that Vlad's aura was coming from this attacking specter. Though she was still confused on how that was so if this was really Danny's future self.

The three Dark Phantoms lowered their hands again and the one that was by Sam and Jazz looked toward the back room of the Nasty Burger and grinned maliciously.

Danny, still being pinned to the wall by the two remaining duplicates of his evil self, caught the direction the main body was gazing at, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and it wasn't anything good. That room held tanks of Nasty sauce, which was highly combustible. If its temperature climbed too high, the tanks would self-destruct, wiping out an entire city-block diameter and anyone within it.

The evil specter now looked down at the two teens that were straining against their bonds at his feet and he let out a sarcastically regretful sigh. "It's a shame the whole gang isn't all here together. Then I'd be able to take care of all this at once." All three of the multiples spoke at once again before the first suddenly blew the back wall to bits, revealing the cooling tanks that held the combustible substance.

Danny nodded towards Danielle that the both of them had to act now. If Dark Phantom hit those tanks and set off an explosion, he and Danielle may be able to survive it, but Sam and Jazz never could. Neither would any of the other people within the next block. Nor would the people that had gotten caught in the traffic-jam on the street just outside.

Danny transformed into his ghost form and generated a powerful burst of energy that got the two duplicates to let go of him while Danielle was able to use her own energy to break free of the green field around her that was making her immovable. Then, without any of the Dark Phantoms seeing her, she also went Ghost and quietly, but quickly, phased through the tile floor of the Nasty Burger. Then, just as the first Dark Phantom was releasing a sphere of ecto energy right at the tanks, Danny sent forth a blast of his ice power that knocked the evil ghost's hit off course and froze the energy inside a block of ice that shattered as it hit the hard floor.

The dark specter's eyes widened in confusion at what had just happened with his own attack just before Danielle suddenly shot up through the floor right under him, hitting him with a blast of her yellow ghost-ray that shot him straight into the air.

Dark Phantom recovered fast, stopping several yards above the ground where he originally was, but he still didn't know what exactly happened. As he was shaking his head to clear it, the two duplicates he had made to hold Danny suddenly collided with him and in addition to the three merging back together, the now single ghost went careening backwards quite a distance.

"Dani, get everyone out of here and then evasive maneuver number three." Danny quickly relayed to Danielle before flying off and ramming his future self to make him fly even further away from his goal.

Danielle hurried to Sam and Jazz first and was able to use a yellow ecto charge to cancel out the binding energy around them and help them to their feet. While she was doing this, everyone else had been released from their previously immovable states when Dark Phantom had received that fist hit Danielle took at him. On her urgent orders, they were quickly making their way out the door to evacuate the scene while the evil ghost was being forced away by Danny. She also went outside to help the people who had been caught in the car pileup just on the street. Thankfully, no one was that seriously hurt and the driver that had collided with the roof of the Nasty Burger was only a bit dazed from his own crash. All Danielle had to do was go intangible and faze the victims out of their cars so they could head to safety.

The job was done quickly and Jazz and Sam found a safe place to hide in an alley nearby while Danielle activated her Plasma Rocket to go after Danny.

Danny himself was just about to receive a blast from Dark Phantom, but within the blink of an eye, a white and yellow blur zipped passed and the enemy ghost saw that his younger self suddenly vanished.

"Huh?" Dark Phantom blinked in surprise and started glancing around in random directions to see where Danny had gone, but he eventually shook his head in realizing that now that the nuisance was out of the way, he could continue his attack on the Nasty Burger. He hurried back to the decapitated building, but only to find that it was completely deserted.

Dark Phantom growled in angered frustration before he started to ponder on what had just happened. The first thing he really remembered was when his plasma ray was suddenly encased in ice and forced in a different direction. He had no idea how that happened or how Danny could have been that fast in coming from the floor to hit him underneath and then send his two duplicates flying back into him right after that. Above all, Sam and Jazz could never have gotten untied on their own. And since Danny had been fighting with _him_, there couldn't have been any way _he_ had released them. Or at least not _that_ fast.

Well, however the destruction of the Nasty Burger was prevented just now, there was no sense in trying to blow it up at the moment since there was no one around to get caught in the blast anymore. As for the explosion that was supposed to happen four years ago, Sam and Jazz obviously survived it as well because he just saw the both of them. And if _they_ did, chances are, so did his parents. Now, seeing as the Nasty Burger was void of all customers he would have to track them down again so he could finish them off. Even if Danny has gotten older during the time he had been in the Fenton Thermos, Dark Phantom was still confident that he would be no match for him in a head-on battle. That defense Danny managed to make just took him by surprise, that's all.

Dark Phantom flew off to try and find Danny and those two girls, but not before spotting a nearby traffic light and taking a hit at it. The light crashed down onto a passing car, causing another wreck that made him laugh in amusement.

Danny was peaking around a nearby corner from an alley and saw this happen. He and Danielle had returned to their human forms to prevent themselves from being as easily detectible to his dark self. He wasn't sure if it would work at first because even though _he_ always had trouble sensing whenever Vlad was around because of his human half, when he first met Dark Phantom, the evil ghost was able to detect him on the spot. Though Danny _had_ been in his ghost form at the time and he was perhaps only fifteen feet behind him when his evil self's ghost-sense went off.

As Dark Phantom disappeared, Danny let out a huge sigh of relief in realizing that his idea had worked. If the specter had sensed him or Danielle, he would assume Jazz and Sam were with him and head in his direction then and there to go after them. Danny turned towards Sam and his two family members who had ducked in cover behind a dumpster when he said, letting out a breath, "He's gone."

All three girls let out huge breaths they hadn't realized they were holding until now as Danny made his way over to them.

"Man. That was _way_ too close." Sam said, leaning her back against the brick wall.

"Tell me about it." Danny replied. Then he turned to Sam and Jazz specifically who were the ones most victimized by his older self. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Jazz said. She then stood up and gave her little brother a hug he did not expect, but returned with a smile nonetheless. Sam and Danielle also gathered around to join in this action.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said as she was doing so.

Danielle was about to offer her own thanks, but then she suddenly pulled away from the group hug in remembering something. "Oh my gosh!" She said quietly. Danny and the others heard her and looked at her in wonder.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"Danny, the store." The young clone said in a fearful tone. "The one that ghost attacked."

"Oh! That's right!" Came Jazz's immediate response. Then she turned to Danny again to urgently clarify. "On the news, it said that there were people who got caught in the store's collapse when your older self brought it down."

Danny's eyes widened in being reminded of this, but before he could say anything, Danielle was starting to run by him to head to the said location.

"We better head over there and…Hey! Danny what are you…?" She was starting to say before Danny suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"_I'll_ go and help the people at the store. Jazz and Sam will come with me." Danny commanded, sternly. "_You_ go around and help those who haven't heard the mayor's announcement yet to get off the streets and to a safer place."

Danielle looked at her older cousin in confusion while Jazz and Sam glanced at each other, wondering what exactly Danny was planning. Usually, he would want Danielle to be close by in case of the need of back-up power.

"But…" Danielle was starting to argue, but Danny cut her off again.

"And don't Go Ghost unless you absolutely need to."

"Why?" Danielle asked, completely appalled by the suggestion.

"Yeah, Danny. What's wrong with her coming?" Sam asked the ghost boy, as he himself was Going Ghost.

Danny didn't answer, but both Phantoms made sure that they had working Fenton Phones with them before Danny went back over to the two human girls and took off with them, leaving Danielle in the alley with puzzled thoughts.

Danny turned himself, Sam and Jazz invisible before he flew off to the collapsed store with the both of them. As he flew, he ran his plan through his head, feeling sure that it was the best one.

If Danielle stayed away from him, Dark Phantom wouldn't as easily find out that she was related to him or that she was a ghost-hybrid as well. If there had been extra time, the boy would have decided to take the two other girls to the new Fenton Works to hide, but there were people who needed his help, _now_. At least while he was close by the two, he would be able to keep an eye on them if his evil self showed up to attack them again. His parents were safe down in the undetectable Fenton Works, and City Hall was surrounded by a ghost shield that was even soundproof when it needed to be. So his future self wouldn't be able to break in there and try to get at Tucker. Or, at least, not for a while.

But as Danny carried the two girls on either side of him, his mind began to wonder back to memories he had hoped to forget about. The last time Dark Phantom was here, Danny had thought he would lose all the people he cared for the most. For Sam and Tucker, that happened twice in a row. If it hadn't been for Clockwork, who made a few adjustments in the timeline, Danny really _would_ have lost all of them.

Clockwork had rewound time so the explosion at the Nasty Burger that they would have been caught in never actually happened, so no one else even remembered it. Danielle wasn't even created when that happened so she also didn't even know. Danny, on the other hand, still had a very clear recollection of the event, and he had hoped that he would never have to relive it. However, with his older and darker self on the move again, that possibility had risen drastically. He and his family would have to be careful in addition to the rest of the town until he could get his future under control if he didn't want to lose them all over again.

There were already a few ambulances and a fire truck at the site of the collapse by the time the three arrived and turned visible again. It seemed to be a good thing they did, too. People were still buried in the wreckage and the fire department was unsure of what to do to get them out without possibly hurting someone even more than they perhaps already were. Danny was able to turn intangible and simply fly around the foundation of the ruins of the store from bottom to the top, coming out with people who were badly injured from the collapse, but at least still alive.

Jazz was able to help the doctors load the victims into the backs of the ambulances. Also, with her studying to be a brain surgeon in college, her major required biology and medical classes, so she was also able to assist as far as her current education would allow, which she was quite proud of being able to do. Meanwhile, Sam listed to the news on a portable radio to hear of any other hazards that Dark Phantom may have caused. Apparently, this store was the only real destructive attack that caused injuries, and any other crimes that happened, he wasn't so bold about it and didn't endanger people as badly. That's what it was sounding like so far, anyway. So that must have meant the evil specter had only been released from the Fenton Thermos for a few hours at the most.

While Danny was working, he kept on glancing in Sam and Jazz's directions as if afraid that they might suddenly vanish at any minute. He also kept contact with Danielle on the Fenton Phone that was inserted in his ear.

"Dani, how are we doing on your side?" The ghost hero asked through the mike.

Danielle's voice came out as a little bit irritated. "Things seem to be all clear. This _would_ however, be a whole lot easier if I just used my powers to fly around town. Not to mention faster."

Danny sighed heavily. He knew Danielle hated being left out of the action, but even though she had a point in this regard, remaining as discreet as possible for the moment was for her own good.

Danielle started speaking again, but this time she sounded a little more worried. "Danny, why does your evil self have Vlad's aura coming from him?" She asked.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion as he retrieved the last victim and reverted back to his human form.

"It's not as strong as I remember it being, but I now know that that's what I had sensed just before we went inside the Nasty Burger."

From this, Danny was able to figure out that Dark Phantom probably saw him on the street and wanted to keep himself secret for a bit longer, so he took off as fast as he could to avoid detection. But not before both Danny and Danielle had caught something unusual.

Danielle's voice continued through the earpiece of his Fenton Phone. "And when he pulled the top of the building off, I could feel that he was giving off the aura I remember used to come from Vlad. Why is that?"

Danny was just about to say that he didn't know what she was talking about until a thought abruptly struck him. He decided not to voice it out load though. "Uh. Let's worry about that later. Okay?" He eventually said, trying to change the subject.

"On the contrary," Came a deep voice from the air as Danny's ghost-sense suddenly activated. "There's no time like the present."

Danny and the others at the scene of the collapse quickly turned their attention towards the sky and Danny realized with horror that Dark Phantom had found them once again.

Danny got over his surprise quickly though, and shifted to his Phantom form in an instant. "I'll take care of this, guys." He informed the doctors who had loaded the last of the victims into the ambulances.

"Go get him, Danny Phantom." One of the doctors called out as he was getting in the front of the truck.

Danny heard Danielle's voice coming from the Fenton Phone as this was happening. "Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny didn't answer.

"What's going on?" She asked again, more worriedly.

Again, Danny remained silent and focused on his descending opponent.

Dark Phantom drifted down to the street, noticing how no one was surprised when Danny transformed. "So it's true. Everyone _does_ know your secret identity here." He said, folding his arms. Then, as he reached solid ground, he smiled menacingly at Danny who tensed up. "Tell me. Since they already know _you_ so well, do they also know about _me_?"

"Why would they?" Danny shot back as he stepped forward and the trucks were driving away. "You won't be around long enough for them to find out."

The evil specter only laughed at Danny's response. "You're right. As soon as I set things straight around here, I won't be around for much longer. But neither will anyone else here." He said.

Danny caught Dark Phantom eyeing Sam and Jazz who were standing several yards behind Danny where they had been helping to send the trucks off. The dark ghost shot plasma rays from his hands directed at the two girls, but Danny acted fast, flying to their side and pulled them out of range, allowing the green energy to pass right by them and hit the street instead.

Once he looked back up at his future self, the powerful ghost was looking thoughtful. "Hmm. You're faster than I remember you being. I'll give you that." He admitted with a rather sarcastic look. "But you were still only able to defeat me last time by picking up on my Ghostly Wail ten years earlier than you should have." Dark Phantom then split himself into four once again. Two of the copies rose into the air, taking aim at the emergency trucks that were driving away behind Danny. The other two started coming at Danny himself, no doubt in an attempt to attack Jazz and Sam again and thinking Danny would never be able to repel all of his attacks at once.

Once more, Danny's reflexes came through and he split himself into four as well. Two of his clones flew towards the hovering opponents circled around to the sides and attacked, stopping the enemy duplicates from releasing their plasma rays on the trucks while also forcing them to merge back into one. The remaining two Danny's stayed by Jazz and Sam and as the other two oncoming offenders were shooting more ecto energy at his loved ones, Danny used his own energy to create green, reflecting panels that floated vertically in front of him and made the attacks bounce right back to their sources, forcing them back and making them merge back into one as well.

Now there were only two duplicates of Dark Phantom left, which was easily taken care of. The two Danny's that had stopped the truck attackers from the sides, flew together and rejoined just above the enemy duplicate and slammed him to the ground to merge back with the one that was lying on the concrete.

The now whole Dark Phantom rubbed his head, completely dazed at getting hit so much just now before looking up to see that there were three Danny's, and his eyes popped.

Danny was quite satisfied with this surprised look and the three remaining duplicates of himself came together in the air. "The Ghostly Wail isn't the _only_ thing I picked up on." He gloated down to his evil self.

Dark Phantom generated his energy like cracking a whip again and the end of the elongated energy suddenly wrapped around Danny's ankle. Then, he yanked him down toward him. The evil ghost caught Danny by the shirt of his jumpsuit as soon as he was brought to him and he threw him against the brick wall of one of the buildings that were lining the street.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz called out at the same time in concern. They wanted to help, but they had left their weapons that they had used on their mission at the new Fenton Works to go to the movie. They didn't think they would ever be running into Danny's future any time today, if ever again.

After Danny painfully got to his knees, rubbing the back of his head, another charge of whip-like energy suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was once again swung around, this time with his back hitting the road behind Dark Phantom.

"Ha!" The evil ghost laughed at Danny. "You _still_ don't have a chance against me."

Jazz and Sam, out of foolish instinct, started running towards Danny to help him somehow, but Dark Phantom suddenly turned on them, making them halt dead in their tracks in seeing the malevolent specter's blood-red eyes.

"And as for you two." He said, as he started to generate green ectoplasmic energy in his palm and pointing it at them.

"Guys, run!" Danny called out as he saw what was happening from his position on the ground.

The two girls turned on the spot and started to take off down the street, but another charge of green whips tied their ankles together and made them both stumble forward and hit the concrete road, hard.

"I don't know how you and the others survived the explosion at the Nasty Burger," Dark Phantom began as he retrieved his ecto energy by simply making it disappear, "but I can assure you that I will be finishing you off _this_ time."

Danny was starting to get up, but before he could do anything, his future self suddenly released an earsplitting, high frequency sound with green waves that traveled to the building just beside the fallen girls. The noise was so intense, Danny, Jazz and Sam had no choice but to cover their ears in a frail attempt to block out the horrible sound. Danny had forgotten how overwhelming it was when the Ghostly Wail wasn't coming from him.

Danny squinted up towards the Goth and his sister with his hands still pressed hard against his ears and saw the top of the brick building beside them begin to crack and break apart. Flashes of memories from the first encounter with his dark self started flying passed his mind's eye as his fears started to rise drastically. This was almost exactly what had happened with Sam and Tucker.

Dark Phantom was using this attack to try and bring a building down on top of his two friends and he couldn't save them. Back then, they had been wearing special time-medallions that helped them travel and stay in that particular time period they had paid a visit to, and removing them was able to remove them from that situation entirely and return them to their own time period. But this time, there were no time-medallions to remove and the Ghostly Wail was not letting up when pieces of the building were beginning to tumble down.

**_If you remember how in The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Phantom's ghost-sense was red instead of blue, even though it was supposed to be a part of Danny's Phantom Phreeze in season three? I'm thinking Butch Hartman probably wasn't originally planning to have Danny get ice power when he did that episode, but for the sake of this story, I think I'll just say that when Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves mixed, the ghost sense had become corrupted and could no longer build over time for Dark Phantom to learn the ice power which is also why it had turned red. Therefore, the surprise of how his blast on the tanks suddenly froze solid occurs and the mystery of how that happens remains to him until later on. His turning evil also happened before he met Frostbite, who was the one who taught Danny how to properly use it in the first place. So even if the ice power hadn't become corrupted and could still build to a point where he could harness it, he would have had to learn to use it on his own, if he didn't freeze himself first. _**

**_But anyway, I'm not sure how this one worked out, especially with the Dark Phantom battles and Danny and Danielle's counter attack at the Nasty Burger, so if you would give me your opinions on this, it would really be helpful so I can make some improvements to the story before I get so caught up with one idea, realising it's not any good and having to revise the whole thing. _**


	7. GIRL Phantom?

**_Okay. So last time, Danny met up with his future self after four years,endangering Danny's family and now Jazz and Sam are about to get buiried by a collapsing building. Let's see what happens. Shall we? Please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 7: First Phantom, Real Phantom..._Girl_ Phantom?**

Just as Danny was starting to see the large pieces of the brick building fall because of the intense sound-waves, he started to hear a different sound coming from behind him. With his hands still against his ears, he turned around to see a white and yellow blur roaring up the street at the speed of a rocket, picking up a strong wind that blew through Danny's hair as it passed by only inches away from him and hit Dark Phantom from the back, making the evil specter abruptly stop the emission of high-frequency energy and fall over.

That was just as it was passing. The blur headed straight at Sam and Jazz straight after. As soon as it passed over where they were kneeling under the path of falling bricks, they suddenly vanished just before the chunks hit the ground. The blur itself sped the rest of the way down the street and disappeared in the distance.

"What the…?" Dark Phantom pulled himself up from the ground and blinked in complete confusion at what had just happened. Was it just him, or did the two girls just vanish after he was knocked over and just before the rocks hit them? He quickly went intangible and flew through the pile of bricks to see if he could see the bodies of the two girls, but to his utter astonishment, he saw none before he came back out.

Meanwhile, as the ghost was making a few more rounds of searching through the pile, Danny had gotten up to his feet and started whispering into the mike of his Fenton Phone. "Danielle." He said, with concerned urgency in his voice. "Sam and Jazz?"

"They're okay." Came Danielle's reassuring voice through the earpiece of the Phone. "I'm taking them back to Fenton Works."

"Good." Danny let out a huge sigh of great relief. "Now. You stay there with them and…"

"What?" Danielle instantly interrupted in a harsh voice. "And leave you alone to deal with _that_ thing? I don't think so!"

"Dani, please. Just…Aah!" Danny unexpectedly felt something grip his shoulder threateningly and an agonizing surge jolted through his whole body that made him cry out in pain. Dark Phantom had phase out of the ground from behind him, grabbed his shoulder and sent a powerful and overwhelming shock through him. Danny fell to his hands and knees after the jolt stopped and his breathing started coming in slow, agonizing gasps.

"Danny!" Danielle called through the Fenton Phone. She must have heard him scream just now. "Danny. Are you okay?"

Danny wasn't able to answer before the shadow of his older self spread over him. "You know what just happened. Don't you?" Dark Phantom questioned threateningly about Sam and Jazz as he towered over Danny's body. Danny slowly looked up and behind him at his older self who spoke in an increasingly angered tone. "Was that how they escaped the Nasty Burger explosion?"

He was reaching out to grab Danny, but the boy extended his foot out and leg-swept Dark Phantom, making his feet fly out from under him and he fell to the concrete. Then, Danny rolled backwards, getting to his feet and shot plasma rays from his palms at the caped ghost. Dark Phantom dodged Danny's attack by quickly taking off into the air.

The Ghost-Hero looked up at his enemy, just as determined as ever, despite the miss. "_I'll_ go first with the questions." He said forcefully. "How did you get out of the Fenton Thermos?"

Dark Phantom only laughed. "Did you really think that pathetic little device would be able to hold the most powerful ghost in the world?" He said with a grin and bowing as if to a grand audience.

Danny rolled his eyes at this action. "Well, another decade or so would've been nice." He responded in annoyance.

Dark Phantom then sped towards him in another assault, but Danny went intangible and sank through the ground before his dark future could reach him. The boy phased back up through the ground behind him, but just before he was about to hit his opponent from the back, the opposing specter spun around and karate-kicked him in the stomach, making him fly backwards and hit the concrete on his back. Right after that, while Danny was still down, the futuristic Phantom, came up to him, grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and sent another painful, electrifying surge through his figure that made him cry out.

This surge lasted longer than the first, and by the time it stopped, Danny was aching all over. Despite his pain however, he began to struggle against his enemy's grip as he felt himself get lifted from the ground by his shirt.

The alternate self glared at him with an observant eye. "So you _are_ stronger. The first time I did that to you, you had to revert back to the weakling human form." He said to him. Danny let out several heavy breaths in weariness as he glared back at the ghost from his alternate future. "Speaking of your human form," The ghost continued, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me how our parents are doing. I would certainly like to catch up on the old times."

Danny was about to respond, but a young female voice answered for him as Dark Phantom's ghost sense went off in the form of a puff of smoke that issued from his nostrils. "Let's see you try to catch up with _this_ instead."

Dark Phantom looked to where the voice was coming from in confusion, but not in time to see that same white and yellow blur coming right at him and ram him from the side, making him let go of Danny, who dropped to his feet and hands on the road.

The next time Danny looked up, he saw his older self had been knocked several yards down the street away from him and was being attacked again and again by the super-fast entity that kept coming around for another hit as soon as it was done with the last. The evil ghost was getting jolted back and forth around the street as this happened.

Eventually, Dark Phantom growled in frustration and as the blur started coming in for another attack, he generated another whip of green ecto-energy, slashing at the air in front of the blur's path.

"Gah!" The blur screamed in surprise a bit as it ran into the elongated energy and spun out of control. The white and yellow entity focused more clearly into a young fifteen-year-old girl as it was slowing down. In spinning through the air towards the ground, she recovered from her fall by somersaulting into a series of back-hand-springs, landing on her feet in facing Dark Phantom, and sliding backwards to a complete stop with the assistance of one hand on the ground. Her feet left smoking streaks on the road that were glowing red-hot from the speed she had been going at just now.

"What in…?" Dark Phantom's sentence trailed off when his mind actually registered this super-fast attacker was just a white-haired, teenage girl. He looked at her, completely dumbfounded as she only took a second to rub her shoulder where his whip-like energy had evidently hit her before she then turned her attention on him with glowing green eyes that he found most astonishingly familiar. "Who the heck are _you_ supposed to be?" He asked the girl with a cocked eyebrow.

Danielle Phantom smiled, straightening up to a ready stance. "Sheesh. I know a lot of people were pretty clueless when they first saw me, but I'm surprised the alternate future self of Danny Phantom can't even see the family resemblance."

"Dani, be careful!" Danny called from behind Dark Phantom without even thinking.

The muscular ghost turned around to look at Danny, baffled. "You _know_ this girl?"

Danny sighed heavily, realizing the mistake he made. He hoped it wouldn't come to this, and as he stood up, looking past his future self at Danielle, he could tell that she was already getting tired. There was no way she was in any condition to continue fighting. The use of her Plasma Rocket was always taking up a lot of her ghost-energy and she had been using it quite a bit today. The longest and most recent use being the one she did just now in coming to Jazz and Sam's rescue, taking them home, and then coming back again to help fight the most powerful and most evil ghost in existence. Though he supposed that Dark Phantom would be able to catch on sooner or later, especially since Danielle never took 'no' for an answer when it came to him wanting her to sit out of certain battles.

Dark Phantom looked side to side between the two teenagers. Now that the girl was standing upright, he could also see the black logo on her belt that was identical to the white one on Danny's chest. The evil ghost scoffed and shook his head in spotting this similarity and turned to Danny. "Well. This is just perfect. Your fan club has gotten so big, even _girls_ are becoming wannabe hybrids." He said.

Now it was Danny's turn to laugh. "Could a wannabe go ten times faster than you could ever fly at, like _she_ was just doing?" He told his older self with a smile, finally deciding that he may as well go along with it if Dark Phantom was already catching on to Danielle. Besides, messing around with his confusion was turning out to be kind of fun.

Now Danielle added, as she generated a golden-yellow ecto-sphere between her palms, "And could a wannabe do _this_?" She then shot the sphere at the enemy from her hands and quickly went into a combination of kicks that sent forth three other blasts from her feet.

Dark Phantom's surprise of seeing her fire ectoplasmic rays in the first place, much less from her feet as well as her hands, was clearly written on his face as he barely dodged the first blast but got hit by the other three.

He could clearly understand that this girl was the ghost he sense earlier now, but one that was actually _helping_ Danny? When was there any such thing besides Wulf? "Who _are_ you?" Dark Phantom asked, looking quite appalled.

Danny scoffed and shook his head. "And they say I can be clueless in this ti_m_e period. Haven't you figured it out yet?" He then flew over to Danielle's side, landing next to her with his arms folded.

It was then that the future version of Danny was able to compare the true similarities between the two teenagers. Their outfits may have been different but their hair was the exact same snow-white color and he realized with astonishment that the girl's eyes looked so familiar because they were exactly the same as Danny's.

Danny couldn't help but smile at the way he saw how the pieces were coming together in his dark self's mind. "She's Dani Phantom." Danny stated.

This just made Dark Phantom cock an eyebrow at the exactness even in the names before Danielle clarified better. "Short for _Danielle_ and spelt with an 'I.'"

This took a second to register when a memory struck Dark Phantom. The girl said that she was surprised he didn't catch the _family_ resemblance: _This_ family resemblance that was being presented before him. "Wait a minute. Family resemblance?" He repeated what was in his head aloud to the two teens. "Since when did I have _any_ family member that had ghost-powers."

Both the cousins looked at each other with smiles before looking back at him, tauntingly folding their arms with the same expressions. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." They both said in unison.

This answer just made Dark Phantom angry and he started to charge up his fists with green plasma charges. It didn't matter if this new girl had the same name as Danny did. If she was helping Danny, she was clearly a hindrance to his past and was just another one of the people who must be eliminated in order to preserve his future.

Before he could release his energy however, both the opposing Phantoms shot their own green and yellow ecto rays at the same time at Dark Phantom. The individual rays of green and gold spiraled together into a single blow that doubled in strength before it hit its target dead on.

Dark Phantom flew backwards, screeching to a halt only after hitting the concrete of the street, but he got up quickly with an angered growl and he shot a deadly gaze, specifically at Danielle.

The ghost-girl took an involuntary step backwards, surprised by the familiarity of the expression. This was the same look Vlad had given her once after she had turned on him and helped Danny to stop his latest plan. That was Danny from the future giving her a look as vengeful as _that_?

Dark Phantom charged at them so fast, they barely had time to dodge out of the way. From there, blows were exchanged back and forth, eventually taking the fight to the rooftops, lighting the already sunlit streets as the three battled all-out to gain the advantage. Thankfully, the streets below had become void of pedestrians because of mayor Foleys warning announcement. Otherwise there would have been a great chance someone might have gotten hit by a stray attack or pieces of debris that were flying everywhere because of Dark Phantom's occasional misses that hit the tops of buildings, breaking off pieces big enough to seriously hurt someone.

Though Danny and Danielle were doing well enough in the battle, they were already getting worn out and their combined powers were still not quite matching that of the evil, future Phantom. Danny noticed that Danielle was getting the worst of it. He admired her determination, but she was the one Dark Phantom was aiming at the most and Danny noticed her reflexes getting slower as her strength was waning. Danny knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Whoa!" Danielle cried out in barely stretching out of the way of a blow that was aimed for her head. She then put her hands together, generating a golden sphere between her palms before thrusting them forward and releasing the ball.

Dark Phantom ducked out of range easily and mocked her lack of aim. However, Danny then came up behind him and generated a reflective panel with his own energy that made Danielle's fired ghost-ray ricochet back in the enemy's direction and hit him in the back. The futuristic ghost cried out in pain before Danny let the panel fade out, made a midair flip that landed his feet on his enemy's back and kicked him hard, leading the ghost to shoot towards the ground. Dark Phantom hit the concrete like a meteor and the force of Danny's hit also left a crater in the street where he had landed.

Danny touched down several yards behind the evil ghost as he was rolling over to get up. The boy realized that they were now near one of the blocked off areas of the town that had Undergrowth's leftover sap on the street near the sidewalk and Dark Phantom was quite close to it.

The malevolent spirit noticed the green puddle there as Danielle was coming down from the sky for another attack.

"Wait. Danielle, no!" Danny tried to shout in warning.

Before Danielle could even acknowledge that she heard him, Dark Phantom grabbed a handful of the sap in his gloved hand and threw it in the oncoming ghost girl's direction.

Danielle cried out as the sap hit her right in the face, making her tumble backwards from the air and crash onto the street a fair distance in front of her attacker. She found her way to her knees, trying to get the stinging sap out of her eyes. She tried to go intangible to get it off, but it only went intangible with her and she couldn't even open her eyes to try and shoot it off with the ecto-energy she could shoot with her own gaze.

Danny, completely horrorstruck at what he just saw happened, tried to fly over to his cousin but a plasma ray from his future self knocked him back.

The evil ghost then turned back to Danielle who was still having trouble with the sap on her face, and he said with a fanged grin, "Now, be gone from my past, wannabe." Then, he took in a deep breath and before Danny knew what was happening next, the evil ghost released his Ghostly Wail on his little cousin.

Both Danny and Danielle covered their ears as the green sound waves pulsed from the ghost's mouth, making the whole street quake. Danny looked up as he saw Danielle bend over, covering her ears as she rolled onto the street screaming, unable to bear the frequency that was being directed at her. The waves of the Wail started to make the street below her crack and Danny saw streams of water shoot out from below the concrete as the water pipes beneath the concrete were breaking. A particularly large spout of water shot out from right below Danielle and sent her flying into the air. Dark Phantom stopped the Ghostly Wail, but only to rip off a large chunk of a nearby apartment building and throw it at Danielle. Danny gasped as the piece of concrete hit her in the back and the force of the hit sent both the rocky substance and the poor girl flying further back until she was out of sight.

"Danielle!" Danny cried out in shock and he lifted off from the ground to go after her.

Dark Phantom, however, moved in front of his path, making him stop in mid-flight and shot him back down to the ground where he landed in the crater he had previously forced the enemy ghost in.

Danny painfully sat up, rubbing the back of his head, before he saw his evil self coming at him again from the sky. He tried to move, but the destructive specter grabbed him by the arm before he could get away and pulled it behind his back in a position that hurt him. Danny also felt a strong arm being wrapped firmly around his neck, making his resistance against the pain in his arm near impossible. There was a secondary feeling though that he was most worried about. Because he and Danielle shared the same DNA, it had made a sort of connection between them that allowed them to feel each other's pain. And at that moment, even though he couldn't see where Danielle had landed, he could tell that she was still in trouble. He just didn't know why.

"Now that the tagalong is out of the way," Dark Phantom began, as he tightened his headlock on Danny's neck, making him choke slightly, "maybe you'd be willing to tell me where our parents are hiding so I can say hi."

Danny just scoffed. "So you can try to blow them _sky_ high again is more like it." He shot back as he used his free hand to pull at the arm around his neck in an attempt to free himself. "I'm not telling you anything. I promised them I'd protect them from you, and I will."

Despite Danny's confidence in what he just said, he was surprised that the ghost just started laughing. "Oh please." He said, tightening his hold on Danny even more, making him grunt in pain. "Even four years later, you still act like such a child. You really think you can prevent the inevitable by simply saying that it won't happen?"

"I've been holding true to it so far." Danny responded, short of breath. "Don't you get it? The past you remember no longer exists, so _you're_ no longer in my future."

"Is that so?" Dark Phantom said. He took Danny by the back of his collar and swung him around to shove his front against a brick wall of a building, keeping his arm in the same painful position behind his back and keeping him pinned to the wall. "Then how do you explain the fact that I'm standing right behind you? If I'm not in your future, how do I still exist?"

This question suddenly hit Danny and he didn't say a word, for he himself started to wonder how this could be so.

Dark Phantom took note in this hesitation and chuckled. He then grabbed Danny's hair and shoved the side of his head against the wall he was already pinned to. "All I have to do is wipe out the ones you care about most to set you in the right direction. You can't stop me from happening. You may have been able to delay it for a while, but it's still only a matter of time before you turn into me."

Danny felt his heart thumping inside his chest as he began to think this through. Was his evil self right? Was he only delaying the inevitable by making a promise that no one even remembers him making anymore?

"No!" Danny almost shouted in denial of what he was thinking.

This sudden response somewhat surprised Dark Phantom, but what was more astonishing was that the hand that had a hold of Danny's head was starting to get very cold and the next thing he knew, a layer of ice started forming around his hand and climbing up his arm.

"What? Ah!" He cried out and he quickly removed his now frozen hand, accidentally loosening the grip of his other hand from Danny's arm, which allowed him to use his feet to push himself away from the wall, run up it to flip above his enemy's head, and land behind him. The ghost boy then grabbed the dark specter's cape, swung him around and threw him across the street, making him hit his back against the building on the other side.

After recovering from this blow, Dark Phantom merely had to flex his fingers to get the ice covering to break off. However the expression on his face clearly read that he was still surprised that such a thing happened in the first place. "Wait." He said, looking up at Danny as if figuring something out. "So _you_ froze my attack on the tanks at the Nasty Burger?"

"Took you long enough." Danny said with a glare as he stood to his full height.

"How did you do that?"

"Gee. If I'm really that clueless in the future, I'm sure glad I never turn into you." Danny stated. Then he started striding forward with a serious expression and his fists glowed with a light blue aura. "While you've been doing time in the Fenton Thermos, _I've_ spent the last four years learning some new tricks." He held up his hands and ice particles joined together within the blue light in his palms, solidifying into ice shards that shot straight at the evil ghost.

Dark Phantom made a dodge roll out of the way of the shards that skewered the brick wall behind him, but before his hand landed on the sidewalk, Danny shot a blue ray that froze the concrete beneath the ghost, making him slip and fall onto his front as soon as he even made contact with the street.

"Tricks, I might add," Danny added sternly, "that you will never learn because of the direction you chose to take in life." Then he shot another ray of blue ice energy that hit the malevolent figure, encasing him in a block of ice from the neck down. "In fact," Danny began again as he took out the Fenton Thermos he thankfully had with him. "The only direction you're taking from here is to the inside of this Thermos." He screwed the lid off and pointed the opening at his evil self.

"Not this time, Danny." Dark Phantom said, acting fast in breaking from the ice block he was encased in. Then he quickly created his own ghost portal beside him and jumped through it before Danny could even turn on the suction of the Thermos.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh and lowered the Thermos in disappointment as the swirling green vortex of the portal shrank too far down for him to follow his opponent before it disappeared entirely. "Darn it. I forgot he could do that." He said, slapping himself in the forehead for being so stupid.

Just then the voice of his mother coming from the new Fenton Works came through the earpiece of his Fenton Phone.

"Danny, what's happening? Is everything all right?" She said, sounding rather worried.

"That depends on what you're talking about, I guess." Danny said, drearily as he turned and started walking down the street with the empty Fenton Thermos. He didn't even bother to put the lid back on.

Now Jazz's voice came in. "Well, where's Danielle?"

Danny suddenly stopped in mid-step. "Oh my gosh!" He said in a whisper in remembering that Danielle had been hit by the concrete piece of the building. "She got thrown back by the ghost we were fighting just now, but I didn't see where she landed before I suddenly got occupied." Now his own tone was starting to express his anxiety. In addition, he started to realize how he was feeling strange inside and knew that Danielle was getting weaker somehow.

"Well, we've been trying to contact her for several minutes already, and she's not answering her Fenton Phone." His father said, almost shouting in urgency.

"What?" Danny responded in a panic.

Now he heard Sam start to speak. Apparently, she was also at Fenton Works. "Danny you should probably go and check it out. She might need help."

Danny had already taken off before answering with, "I'm on it."

The sun was starting to set on Amity Park behind the mountains in the distance as he flew over the rooftops as fast as he could in the direction he saw Danielle go in. _Dani, please be okay._ He begged to himself as his family directed him towards the harbor. He landed on the main dock, searching around, still unable to see Danielle at all.

"Now where?" Danny asked into his Fenton Phone.

"Okay." Jazz instructed. "According to her tracking device, she's about fifty feet to your current seven o' clock direction."

Danny looked in that direction to his left and he became fearful in seeing that starting from only ten feet from him where the edge of the dock was, there was nothing but the wide stretch of the water in the bay.

"Guys. I think she fell in the water." Danny said in shocked realization.

"Say what?" Jack cried out, making the Fenton Phone screech in Danny's ear.

He hardly paid it any mind though before a plan started forming in his head. "I'm gonna have to leave the Phone behind for a minute." Danny said. He heard the voices on the other side start to protest or ask for him to say why as he was taking the Fenton Phone out of his ear, but there was no time. He could still feel Danielle was struggling and if she was really underwater, she was probably drowning.

In the human world, ghosts could breath just fine underwater (If they had the necessity to breath at all, since they were spirits of living things passed on). In the Ghost Zone, those rules reversed, which made his situation back at Aragon's castle more serious. But as long as Danny stayed in his ghost form in the human world, he was fine. However, if Danielle was getting weaker, she had probably reverted back to her human form after receiving that last hit from Danny's future self. Danny was still confused at what could be keeping her down there, but it was all the more reason to hurry. Also, the sky was getting steadily darker and if he couldn't find her soon, there wouldn't be enough light to see by, especially below sea level.

Since the Fenton Phone wasn't exactly waterproof, Danny set it down on the dock, shot into the air and dove into the bay according to the coordinates he had been given by his sister.

Unlike the water in Aragon's moat, this was much more clear, and Danny had the help of the still setting sun shining through the surface to light his way. The light itself was currently fairly decent to see by, even as he went deeper into the water.

Danny could see the bottom within seconds and after looking around briefly, he saw something moving below him and swam in that direction. As he got closer, he realized that it was Danielle and even though he had expected it, he was still alarmed to see that she had indeed turned back to her human form. The broken-off piece of the building that had been thrown at her had landed on top of her and she was pinned on the bottom of the ocean floor, unable to access her ghost-enhanced strength to remove it and return to the surface for air. Danny also wouldn't have been surprised if she was just too weak from the battle to go intangible to escape. He could see that the water had washed off the sap on her face, but she was grimacing as she was desperately straining to get out from under the boulder with her arms.

Danny swam faster to get to his panicking cousin with the assistance of his flight ability. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her hand to turn her intangible and pulled her free from under the piece of the building. Quickly after, he took her arm and inserted it around his shoulders while putting his other hand around her waist and kicked off from the ocean floor, heading back up to the surface.

His head broke the water within seconds and as soon as Danielle's head rose above sea level, she took in a deep gasped of breath. Immediately after she got a hacking cough and began to spit seawater out of her mouth.

Danny barely felt any strength in her limbs as he flew her back to shore. Dripping wet and cold, he gently laid her down on the dock as her coughing steadily faded. A chilling breeze started to blow and Danielle began to shiver from the evening air.

"Danielle?" Danny said in concern as he took her hand in his in as much reassurance as he could muster. She didn't answer or even open her eyes, but she seemed to calm down with this gesture and her breathing slowly became normal as she drifted into unconsciousness.

**_Okay. I hope this chapter worked out with how Danielle was revealed and all that. This is one of the parts I had been planning out since before I even started writing. As will be the next one. But My little sister wouldn't let me stop reading it to her until it was finished and even had me go on to the rough drafts of the next chapters. But that's just one person and with Blackjay being my little sister, _****_she always says that she likes my writing. I don't know how all of you readers will react to this. _**


	8. In the Dark

**_All right. So what happens after Danielle passes out in being pulled from the water? This chapter is the one that practically started this whole idea of a sequal. I guess this is the one that has one of the first real climaxes of the story and reading it will determine wether or not it is worth it for me to keep going. If not, I may end up just booting the whole thing._**

**Chapter 8: In the Dark**

Danny quickly checked Danielle's pulse in reaction to her suddenly going limp and bent his head down to feel her breathing. He sighed in relief that her vital signs seemed to be normal before he started hearing muffled voices coming from his right. His Fenton Phone was still on the dock. Danny picked it up, hearing his mother's worried voice coming from it as he was putting it back in his ear.

"I'm here mom. And I've got Danielle." Danny said into it.

"Oh thank goodness." He heard his mother say with relief through the earpiece. He also thought he heard Sam and Jazz's voices cheering in the background. "Is she all right?" Mrs. Fenton asked in additional concern.

"I think so." Danny responded positively. "She's passed out, but I'm bringing her back to the house, now." He then scooped Danielle's wilted figure up in his arms and slowly lifted off from the ground.

The sun was setting behind the mountains now as Danny flew over the harbor, carrying his unconscious cousin. There was a teleportation pad nearby that would be able to transport him and Danielle down to the Fenton Works that had been relocated underground a few years ago for the sake of being able to hide from certain specters and ghost-hunters. There were several of these teleportation pads stationed around the town, though no one was able to see them. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were able to mimic Danny's invisibility as well as intangibility in their technology, apply it to the pads and make them completely unnoticeable by those who didn't know they were there. Even if they _did_ know where their locations were, a voice recognition key was needed to properly activate it.

After landing on the ground behind a storage unit at the harbor where he knew a teleportation pad was, Danny said clearly, though still quietly, "Two to Fenton Works." The two teenagers vanished from the harbor and reappeared in a circular chamber with glass slide-doors that opened to admit them into the underground house. It looked almost identical to the old one, only much bigger and there were no windows. Instead, there were screens that monitored the vision of certain security cameras on the surface.

As soon as Danny stepped into the living room with his little cousin's limp figure in his arms, his parents were coming up from the lab entrance in the kitchen. His mother, Maddie came first. She had short brown hair and was small and skinny when standing in comparison to her very large husband and she was always wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Danny's father had on an orange jumpsuit and also wore black gloves and boots. As mentioned before, he was tall and very large and he had graying hair to emphasize his age. Both of Danny's parents were running up to him with very worried looks on their faces.

"Oh Danny, you're both soaking wet." Maddie said in looking at both of her children who were still dripping water from the bay.

"She ran out of energy and got stuck under the water." Danny explained, panting and now realizing how exhausted he really was.

Jack came up and took Danielle from his son's care, turned around and took her down to the lab where the Emergency Op center had been relocated.

Danny saw how his mom cringed in seeing that Danielle was dripping water all over her newly mopped kitchen floor, but he was just too tired to care. He knew he didn't have time to rest just yet though. He started to turn and make his way for the transport chamber.

"Danny, where are you going?" Maddie asked when she turned to see him heading outside again.

Danny turned towards his mother again, "I have to go back for Tucker." He said, feeling a bit faint as he was turning. "That ghost Danielle and I were just fighting is still out there and will probably be…going…after…"

The young hero just then lost his balance from fatigue and changed back to his human form (which was completely dry) as he started to fall backwards. Surprisingly though, he was caught from the back before hitting the floor like he expected. When Danny could look up again, he saw that is was Tucker.

"Um…Tucker's already here, dude." The young mayor said to the worn-out ghost-fighter, looking down at his friend as if surprised and worried at how he had collapsed like that. Tucker must have come in through the transport chamber behind Danny when he saw him falling over.

Mrs. Fenton approached Danny and put a hand on his forehead to check for a fever as she clarified Mayor Foley's arrival. "Since Lydia's bypass of the Ghost Shield around City Hall has proven it to be not as reliable, we called Tucker and thought it would be a good idea for him to stay with us while that ghost was out there. Sam and Jazz told us how dangerous this one was when Danielle brought them over."

Danny nodded wearily in response before looking at Tucker, who helped him to stand up on his feet again and let him lean on his shoulder for support. "Thanks for getting that warning out Tucker. Looks like it worked pretty well." Danny said gratefully, rubbing his head.

"Don't mention it." Tucker responded with a smile.

"Danny! You made it!" Came a new voice of someone who had just come out of the kitchen. Sam came rushing in and threw her arms around Danny's neck.

"Careful Sam. He's wobbly as it is." Tucker told the Goth girl.

But Danny didn't mind. Even though Danielle had assured him already that Sam and Jazz were saved just in time from the falling bricks and had even heard their voices on the Fenton Phone already, it was always more reassuring to him to see that they were still alive in person. He embraced Sam back, just happy to see her, even though he was starting to feel a bit dizzy again in standing where he was.

Sam pulled away from him, sliding her hands down to his chest and looking at him in concern. "Danny, you look terrible. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just tired." Danny simply responded. Tucker and Sam helped him over to the couch. After they gave Mrs. Fenton some reassurance that they would take care of dnany, she went to tend to Danielle.

Danny felt so relieved in finally being able to sit down now and laid back, breathing slowly and closing his eyes to focus better. He soon felt something cold and damp put on his forehead and held there by Sam.

The last time Danny fought with his future evil self, he had run out of energy from using his newly learned Ghostly Wail before he even got the enemy ghost into the Fenton Thermos. Though he had gotten stronger since then, he was surprised that he still had enough energy after this battle to save Danielle and take her home. It was a good thing his Phantom Phreeze was self-generating even if his powers were running low. It was the first to return to him enough that he could build it up to cool himself down better. He also used it to make the cloth on his forehead freeze with a layer of crystallized frost, which made it cooler and revived him better from his exhaustion.

Sam and Tucker sat on the sofa on either side of him, shaking their heads at the state they saw Danny was in.

"Man, Danny, you practically _define_ the word, overachiever." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Don't you ever think that maybe sometimes you work a little _too_ hard?" Asked Sam.

"No." Danny responded at once, leaning forward on the couch and still holding the cloth on his head. "In fact sometimes I feel like I'm not trying hard enough." Both of his friends noticed how solemn he looked, even with his eyes shut in weariness before he added, "Especially when it comes to protecting the ones I care about most."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in sympathy for Danny, not saying anything for a little while. Sam took Danny's hand in both of hers and Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

"But Danny, that's what were here for." Sam said, wishing Danny would look at her.

Danny became lost in his own thoughts, so he didn't respond. They just didn't understand. He had an experience where he gave up his ghost powers to protect his parents back when they didn't know he was Danny Phantom, figuring that everyone would just be better off if he didn't have them. Though when the danger of the asteroid had come along, he realized that it had been the biggest mistake he had ever made. It was probably by pure chance that he was able to get his powers back and help save Earth in time.

Even after learning that lesson however, there were still times after that where he wondered if things would have been for the better if he never started messing with his parents ghost-portal when he was fourteen. He probably would have never made all of these enemies in the Ghost Zone and above all, that ghost that was loose in his hometown and was claiming himself to be the _real_ Phantom would certainly not have come to his time period and try to destroy everything he held most dear. Therefore, his little cousin wouldn't have been in that state of panic he had to get her out of.

Just then, Danny suddenly remembered, opening his eyes. That's right. His cousin. "Did you see Danielle?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah. You're dad was taking her to the Op Center in the lab." She responded. "Which reminds me. What happened to her?"

Danny buried his face in his hands at the memory and Tucker looked at Sam in wonder.

"Why? What _about_ Danielle?" He asked.

The young mayor hadn't seen the state the girl was in before he entered the house so Danny explained. "She was trying to help me when I was fighting my future self and she got hit by his Ghostly Wail."

"Yikes." Was Tucker's only response and he made a face to emphasize his surprise more.

"That's not the half of it." Danny continued. "He also hit her in the back with a piece of an apartment building and she was thrown into the bay where she got stuck under the water. While in her _human_ form."

Tucker made another face in hearing this as if trying to imagine how painful it must have been for Danielle. "Man. Is she okay?"

Sam answered this time. "She was unconscious when _I_ saw her."

"And the older jerky version of Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny now had the strength to stand up and did so, walking towards the kitchen a little bit before he finally answered, regretfully clenching his fists. One of which had the frozen cloth in it still. "He got away."

"What?" Tucker and Sam said in unison, standing up from the couch as well.

"I was using my Phantom Phreeze on him and he seemed surprised by it so much that I thought I had him. But then he made his own ghost portal and escaped."

"Oh. So you just _scared_ him off? Cool." Sam said in congratulations. "Sad that you couldn't catch him, but still cool."

Danny turned and gave them both a look as if surprised they weren't taking the ghost's escape more seriously.

Tucker noticed this expression, but in agreeing with Sam he said, "Yeah, Danny. Think about it. When we went to the future to fight him the first time, you barely stood a chance, and he knew it. This time you were able to intimidate him more. Being able to scare off a ghost like _that_ would be a huge achievement if you ask me."

Danny took a few steps back over to them in anger. "He's not going to just give up and go home just because I showed off a power he doesn't have!" Danny said raising his voice. "He'll be back. And now that he knows I have that power, he'll be able to fight against it and find new ways to get at _you_!"

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened at the way Danny practically shouted at them, but he didn't give them any chance to respond before he turned away and stomped through the kitchen, down to the lab.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs to the basement, Danny went over to the metallic, alien-looking structure on the far side of the lab. A tube elevator transported him to the interior where he found both his parents at work with the controls. Jazz was by a padded medical table that Danielle was laid on. The young fifteen-year-old girl seemed to still be unconscious, but she was in her dark blue pajamas, completely dry and covered with a warm blanket.

Maddie heard Danny come in and turned to see him there. "Ah, Danny. Feeling better already?"

"A little." Danny told her. Sam and Tucker came in through the entrance behind him as he solemnly looking at Danielle. "What about _her_?"

"She hasn't moved since we brought her in here." Jazz informed, hesitantly turning around to look at her little brother.

Danny sighed heavily in hearing this, but he was at least glad that Jazz seemed to be okay, seeing as she was nearly hit by falling rocks along with Sam the last time he saw her.

He and his two friends spent the next while helping his parents with the controls and listening to the news for any additional attacks Dark Phantom may have caused. Apparently, some news broadcasters had been hiding nearby and saw Danny and Danielle fighting Dark Phantom. In seeing the two Danny's fighting against each other, it had been decided that this ghost that they were unsure about before was clearly not Danny Phantom gone bad. Danny couldn't help but scoff at the inaccuracy of this proposal, but perhaps it was for the best that the public didn't know that this was him from an alternate future. His parents also found video footage of Dark Phantom snooping around the old house earlier in the day.

"I don't understand." Sam said when she saw the footage from afar off and over Mr. Fenton's head. "If he has something as powerful as the Ghostly Wail, why didn't he just mow the whole place down?"

"Yeah, he could probably have leveled the whole city by now if he knew we were still alive." Tucker added to Danny.

"Maybe he didn't." Danny said quietly as the four kids were huddled together. Danny's Parents didn't know who this alternate timeline ghost was yet and he didn't think it was a good idea to concern them with the issue now.

Jazz took her turn to speak. "Yeah. Look at his expression." She said, pointing out the evil ghost on the camera. "He was probably still trying to figure out what was going on when this video was taken."

"That or he just wanted to preserve his own timeline as much as possible." Danny said, folding his arms. He remembered that the only reason that Dark Phantom was even in this time period was to make sure history repeated itself the way he wanted it to. He also saw on Clockwork's time window a few years ago how he was just having fun destroying the town and all its defenses before he actually jumped to that future himself. Perhaps his future self also wanted to make sure he had something left of the town to play with when he returned to his own time period. It was the only logical explanation that he would be letting most of the town stand, especially with the knowledge of the Fenton's and the children of the Manson and Foley families still living.

Soon after this discussion was fading out, soft moaning sounds could be heard from Danielle's corner and everyone turned to see her stirring. Danny sighed in relief and Jazz politely moved aside with a smile to let him pass by to see Danielle.

"Danielle. Are you okay?" He said, smiling down at her.

"Danny?" She said in a raspy voice, rubbing her forehead. "Is that you? Where are we?"

Jack turned from the controls he was working at and spoke to Danielle next. "We know you don't like it in the lab, Danielle, but…"

"Lab?" Danielle's eyes widened in shock and she suddenly sat upright. "What lab?"

"Whoa! Easy." Danny said, grabbing Danielle's shoulders to calm her and gently push her back down on the bed. "You're just in the Op Center. In the _Fenton_ Works lab."

Danielle started looking around, sitting up against Danny's restrain, and not even making eye contact with him. "Then why's everything so dark?" She asked, sounding quite confused.

Dark? Danny didn't understand. When he looked to the others to see if they had an explanation for this, they only shrugged in as much puzzlement as he was in. Then, Jazz suddenly gasped, stepping backwards away from Danielle.

Danny looked back at his cousins in realizing that he was feeling something very hot next to him. "Whoa!" He suddenly backed off the way Jazz did in seeing that Danielle's palm was in flames.

"Danielle, put that out!" Maddie scolded, waving a disciplinary finger at her adopted niece. "You _know_ I don't approve of you using your elemental powers in the house."

Danielle began raising her ignited hand to her face level, tensing up as if in reaction to hearing her aunt's voice, but not acknowledging her wishes. "What happened with that ghost we were fighting?"

Danny stepped forward again to explain. "He escaped, but he'll be back. We need to be more careful if we're going to…"

"Danny what happened?" Danielle interrupted. She looked down as if not even listening to Danny as she now igniting her other hand in front of her, looking between both of the flames as if afraid of what she was seeing.

"Danielle!" Jack now scolded in an equally disciplinary voice as his wife that made Danielle suddenly look up ahead of her, though still not looking at anyone in particular. "You heard your aunt. Put those out!"

"Danny, what's going on?" Danielle began, finally letting her generated flames fade out. Her breathing was starting to become faster and her voice rose with panic. "What has he done to me?"

"Who?" Danny asked. What was she so afraid of? Could she possibly have had another nightmare about Vlad?

Jazz turned to her half-ghost brother in a whisper. "Danny, what's she talking about?"

Danny only shrugged, shaking his head in response and seeing Danielle looking back and forth as if completely lost and not recognizing the Op Center at all.

Sam shook at Danny's arm to get his attention. "Hey, you said she got hit with the Ghostly Wail, right?"

Danny nodded in recollection before Tucker came up with the following suggestion. "Do you think that hit has driven her a bit…well…?" He twirled his finger at his temple in the "crazy" gesture.

Danny was about to scold him for it before he started to think over that possibility. She _had_ been acting strange since she woke up. "Well, it was the first time she got hit with that power directly." He responded to the teenage mayor and techno-geek. "But… the only cranial damage it's ever caused _me_ is an earsplitting headache. I don't see how it could be any different for…"

"Who's that?" Danielle suddenly tensed up before Danny could finish. Her eyes shifted around nervously as she stiffened. "I hear other voices. Danny, who else is here?"

She started groping at the blanket that was draped over her and suddenly jerked her hands away when she felt passed the edge of her bed, as if surprised to find nothing there.

Danny's mother quickly passed by Danny and put both of her hands on Danielle's shoulders. "Danielle calm down." She said, shaking her a bit to get her attention. "This is your aunt Maddie. You're home now. You're safe. There's nothing to worry about." Danielle didn't answer and she didn't even make eye contact with her, so Maddie went on in a serious tone. "Danielle, look at me and listen."

"I'm _listening_ Aunt Maddie." Danielle suddenly said almost as if about to shout in irritated frustration. "I can _hear_ you, and I _understand_ you just fine. The only thing you're asking me to do right now and that I can't do is _look_ at you."

A confused silence filled the room and everyone looked at each other in the same fashion. Danielle had recognized Maddie's voice. She also responded to it the way any understanding person would. So why was she acting so jumpy before? And this last part about not being able to look at her own aunt was still in question.

Danny was the first one who broke the silence in a softer tone than what had been used seconds ago. "Danielle, what are you talking about? You just have to look up ahead. She's right in front of you."

"I _know_ she is, Danny? I can _feel_ that she's right in front of me" Danielle responded, sounding more saddened now. For some odd reason, she started running her hands over the top of Mrs. Fenton's forearms as if trying to making out their shape. Then she waved a hand in Danny's general direction, adding, "And I can hear _your_ voice coming from off to the side here. But…" Danny could have sworn that he saw tears starting to swell up in her eyes as she slowly and very sadly started again. "But, I can't _see_ you." No one spoke as she lowered her face and tears definitely started to trail down her cheeks as she started to cry. "Danny I…I can't see _anything_."

The cloud of realization suddenly came over everyone at once as soon as Danielle finished this last sentence, but no one was willing to accept what all the signs were pointing to.

Maddie bent down lower to Danielle's face-level and let go of one of her shoulders to wave a hand right in front of her face. She didn't blink. With fear keeping her anxiety up, Maddie then turned to Jazz behind her. "Jazz. Are you studying any optometry as part of your major?"

Jazz hesitated for a second, but nodded indefinitely and walked up to Danielle as the girl was wiping her eyes with the end of her long sleeve. "Uh…"Jazz stuttered and looked around as if unsure what to do first before she eventually turned to her father. "Dad. Do we have a small flashlight or something?"

"Let's see. Backup shield generator, dissecting knife, Fenton fishing line," Mr. Fenton started clumsily rummaged through some drawers, pulling out and naming random things. Danielle cringed when he said 'dissecting knife.' "Pliers, spare goggles, monkey wrench, wrist ray, I have no idea, some weird thing with a light bulb, something I can't remember what we decided to name…" he continued in the same fashion as everyone was starting to lose patience and folded their arms with their heads shaking or their toes tapping before, "Aha!" Jack finally found the thing that satisfied his daughter's needs and handed it to her.

As soon as Jazz touched Danielle's forehead to pull her head back, she panicked, grabbing Jazz's forearm in fright.

"It's okay, sis, it's just me, Jazz." Jazz said quickly, a bit surprised at how strong a grip Danielle was applying to her wrist as if afraid she might be an enemy.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked, quite fearfully even though she recognized how the one in front of her had called her Sis.

"It's okay." Jazz repeated. "This won't hurt. I promise." Then, being more gently this time, she lifted Danielle's chin up. "I just need you to tilt your head back a bit." She instructed.

Danielle did this slowly and everyone watched in silent unease as Jazz started to examine her. "Irises a bit duller than usual." Jazz started naming off the symptoms she spotted with growing nervousness. "Corneas, much more opaque," She took the flashlight Jack had given her earlier and, using her fingers to keep Danielle's eyelids open, she shined the light right into Danielle's eyes. Once again, she didn't blink in reaction to this at all. "And…pupil dilation isn't responsive." Jazz concluded. She lowered the light, turning it off and slowly started to back away, looking at everyone as if in shock. "Guys. I…I think she's…"

Her voice trailed off, but she didn't have to finish the sentence before everyone fully grasped the concept that they had been hoping desperately wasn't true.

Danny's hopes in particular drained fast as he ran through the different signs he had observed in his head and recalled a certain memory of the battle with his older self. Dark Phantom had thrown some of Undergrowth's sap at Danielle as she was flying at him. She hadn't made eye contact with anyone since she woke up. She had asked why it was so dark before generating her Phantom Phlare as if trying to see by its light. She panicked when feeling the edge of the bed she was on as if afraid it was the edge of a cliff or something, and she jumped when any new voice spoke or whenever someone touched her so suddenly.

There was no denying it now as the horrifying realization completely sank into Danny. Danielle wasn't hallucinating. The only thing she could see was darkness. She was completely blind.

_**Yes, I had always had the idea of having Danielle blinded for this one. I guess that's the part I was most concerned with people's opinions on. It sounded pretty good when I was thinking about it, but when I told my sister about it, she didn't seem too excited untill I told her a bit more of how I was intending for it to play out. I already have a general idea of what will happen in the rest of the book, but the difficulty right now is finding out how to start a chapter to make the rest of the story run smoothly. But as said before, if it doesn't end up working out the way I hoped and I start getting less than satisfactory responses, I'll just end up deleting the whole story. **_


	9. The Truth Hurts

****

**_This is one of those chapters in which I don't really know what to say in the beginning, so I'm just gonna let you read it and find out how you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts**

Danny's heart skipped a beat in piecing all the clues together on his own, and so many things started to jumble through his head at once.

How could this have happened? How could he have been so stupid to let Danielle join in the fight when he knew full well that his future self would make getting rid of her his first priority? Not to mention she had already been exhausted to begin with. Dark Phantom would never have done anything like this to _Danny_ because he needed him alive in order for his existence to have a chance in the first place. Danielle would have been fine if Danny had been allowed to just face his evil self alone.

He started backing away from everyone else as he looked at his cousin in shocked disbelief and saw tears escaping her eyes once again. The eyes that no longer received any light to see the faces of her caring friends and family gathered around her. Yet the same eyes that could still dispel the tears of her sorrow in not being able to do this.

"Danny?"

Danny was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts in hearing his name and looked up to see Jazz staring at him as if asking for an explanation to Danielle's condition. In seeing this hurtful expression, Danny turned himself intangible and dropped through the floor of the Op Center. He transformed to his Phantom mode before his feet even made contact with the floor of the lab and he pushed off with his legs and flew through the Fenton Ghost Portal instantly after he landed.

"Danny, wait!" He heard his sister calling after him from the window of the Op Center, but he didn't acknowledge as he zoomed into the Ghost Zone and left the gateway back to his home far behind him within the next moment.

The young hero knew he still wasn't quite strong enough from after his fight with his older self to be safe enough to go into this world, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from the Op Center as possible. Far away from the painful atmosphere he felt there. Far away from the truth.

Danny eventually lost track of how long it had been since he left. He didn't even know how fast he had been going the whole time. Eventually, though, he realized that no matter how far away he went and how fast he flew, he still could not escape the burdensome guilt he was feeling. He soon found a floating rock formation that had a deep cavity he could hide in. He flew inside it and sat against the rough, inside wall of the cavity, curling up and burying his face in his arms that he set on his knees.

This couldn't be happening to him. It couldn't. And yet, he still could not deny that it was. The experiences were all too real and still too clear in his mind to be some kind of dream or illusion. The deep wound that dug deeper inside his chest by the minute was also too painful to even attempt to ignore.

Danny grabbed at his white hair trying not to think of his little cousin's expression and the tears she was bearing when he left. To think that her last sight was that murderous, psychopathic, version of the one person she had come to trust and rely on so much and who had helped her in so many ways. Danny couldn't help but think of how surprised she looked when he first told her that the thing on the news was the alternate him.

He hadn't run into his older self in four years, and until today, he had felt so confident that he wouldn't have to. He had passed that trial already to prevent himself from becoming that ghost. So why was he still here and as powerful as ever? How could he have escaped the Fenton Thermos?

The Fenton Thermos. Danny suddenly looked up in remembering something. The Fenton Thermos was with Clockwork. He was supposed to be watching it. How could he not have predicted this? Or maybe he did. He was the Master of Time. He knew everything that would or wouldn't happen. He could have done something to prevent this. So why didn't he?

Perhaps it was about time Danny found out.

With a new destination in mind, he flew out of the rock cavity and sped through the spacious sky with a new and angering motivation driving him to go faster.

After a while, Clockwork's tower lay just ahead and he soon burst through the creaky wooden, double doors. He sped his way up to the topmost room of the tower where the sage always resided. The Master of time turned to face him as soon as he stormed in through the trap door entrance of the room.

"You told me you would keep that Thermos safe, Clockwork!" Danny blurted angrily, as he landed on the floor and started advancing over to the ghost who was currently in his small baby stage. "How could you just let him out like that?"

Clockwork just had a serious expression on his face and responded calmly, "You know I would never release the most dangerous ghost in existence on purpose."

"On _purpose_?" Danny shot back as if he had caught him red-handed in what he just said. "So you still knew he would escape, didn't you?"

"I know _everything_, Danny." Clockwork replied calmly as his appearance shifted to the long-bearded version of himself.

"Then why didn't you do something to _stop_ it?" Danny demanded.

"I wanted to stop it just as much as you would have."

"Oh. Yeah. A _lot_ of help you did on that regard." Danny said sarcastically. Then he indicated with a hand towards the lone window as his tone rose even higher. "And now my cousin's gone completely blind."

The ghostly sage changed into his middle stage and only turning towards the circular time window where Danny could see that he had a view of his family in the Op Center. The scene Danny had just run away from. Clockwork had been watching the whole time.

"I repeat." Clockwork resumed, calmly. "I didn't want it to happen any more than you did. But just because I'm All-Seeing doesn't mean everything happens the way even _I_ want it to. I'm the Master of Time, not a miracle worker. I told you this once already."

Danny exhaled in slight irritation, but when he spoke again, his voice at least wasn't as anger-driven. "But if you couldn't stop it, why didn't you at least _warn_ me about it like you did last time?" He asked as he saw Clockwork fade to his elderly form. The cloaked ghost only stared at Danny as the young boy then indicated the image on the time window where he could see Danielle having to be guided by Sam's and Jazz's hands to even stand up from the medical bed she was on. "What did she do to deserve this?" Danny observed the scene for a minute before finding himself unable to any longer and looked down in remorse. "What did _I_ do?" He finally asked.

There was a long moment of silence in which Clockwork didn't respond at all before Danny looked up at him and found that he was changed into his strong, present-day appearance with his arms folded as if waiting patiently.

"What?" Danny asked with a confused shrug.

"Are you done?" Clockwork asked plainly. Danny cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the sage in before he continued. "As soon as you stop jumping down my throat with accusations and throwing out questions, I'll know I'll be able to answer at least _one_ of them."

This took Danny by surprise. "Sorry." He quickly apologized for his behavior. He was still feeling a bit angered, but he was more embarrassed in how he had just rushed in, accusing Clockwork the way he did.

Clockwork nodded in understanding but his expression was as stern as ever. "It was nothing _you_ had done Danny." He said as his appearance changed once again to the cloaked infant that still floated at a height taller than the teenage hero. "It's more or less what you _didn't_ do and what someone _else_ has done."

Danny made another perplexed and yet aggravated face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

In response to the boy's question, Clockwork pointed the end of his staff to the time window in front of him and the view changed to one of the past. There, Danny saw firsthand the conversation the time-manipulating ghost had with the Cyclops-eyed Observants. The ghost-boy especially paid attention to the part of how the Observants would have to arrest Clockwork if he tried to help Danny again and made him surrender the Fenton Thermos that housed Danny's evil self. Danny gaped sorrowfully and guiltily at the pool of light as the event played forward to where Skulker attacked the Observants and released Dark Phantom, who in turn, used his Ghostly Wail to completely destroy the hunter's island home.

"What an idiot!" Danny said in appallment as the image in the vertical pool in front of him faded. "Skulker let him out?" He turned back to Clockwork, who had changed to the skinny old man, and added, "And the Observants practically put you on probation just because you helped me?"

Clockwork, by now in his infant appearance, nodded his hooded head to one side as he cocked an eyebrow. "That's _one_ way of putting it."

Danny looked around at the flat rock he knew the Fenton Thermos had previously been kept and walked over to it with several questions still running through his head. "But…I still don't understand. I never cheated on that test." He said, as he ran his gloved hand over the now empty surface of the rock. "I was supposed to turn into that ghost years ago, and I didn't. You made sure of that."

"I did." Clockwork agreed from behind him.

"So, why is he still here?" Danny asked, turning around to face the sage. "How could he be able to endanger my family again and rob Danielle of her sight?"

Clockwork just floated where he was, folding his arms again with an interrogating look. "Why? Did you expect something miraculous to happen when you returned the test answers to your teacher? Aside from your loved ones being allowed to live and the ability for you to keep your integrity?"

"Well…I don't know." Danny confessed. In truth, he had never really taken much thought of this until now. He stayed silent for a moment as he started to rethink it, however. "I guess…" he started again, slowly and still uncertainly. "I guess, I kind of thought…since I would never actually go in that direction into becoming him, he might…maybe…disappear or…or something."

Clockwork's appearance changed to his strong, middle-aged form. "What else?" He encouraged Danny.

Danny looked back down at the flat rock, resting a hand on its surface as he thought for another minute. "Well…he's a fusion of mine and Vlad's ghost halves. Vlad's evil side taking control is what would have made me turn evil back then." He thought out loud to the wise specter. "Which is probably why Danielle picked up his aura coming from the alternate me." Clockwork nodded, indicating that Danny was correct. "But Vlad's gone now. So I couldn't turn into him even if I _wanted_ to." The young hero looked back at Clockwork shaking his head. "So I still don't see how that future version of me can still exist."

Clockwork just gave the boy that usual stern look and glanced at his time window. With this, Danny noticed how the sage didn't exactly confirm what he just said. This started to concern the boy and doubts started to flood his mind. "Vlad is gone, right?" He asked, stepping forward, questioningly "There's no way he could come back. Right?"

"He may, and he may not." Clockwork simply shrugged at the question as he shrank into the infant form of himself. "But just because in that series of events, it was Vlad's evil that sparked the transformation you would make to the dark side, it doesn't mean there wouldn't have been _other_ ways for it to happen."

"What?" Danny was quite shocked at this answer and he demanded Clockwork to explain himself. "Are you saying I could still turn into him even with Vlad not being here?"

"You have been able to avoid evil by making the right choices and holding true to your promises, Danny. Even though your family's memories of that particular promise had been wiped clean." Clockwork said, as he used his staff to change the view of his time window to the day that Danny confronted his teacher with the answers in hand. "However," Clockwork counteracted. This caught Danny's attention in an instant before the sage went on. "At any time, you could decide to take back that promise and start doing unforgivable things that even Vlad Plasmius or your dark self would never even consider. You just choose not to do so. But as long as you live, Danny, that choice to turn to the dark side is still presented to you in everything you do. That possibility of you turning evil still remains." The view of the time window changed again to that of Dark Phantom when Danny had first viewed him. "And therefore, so does he." Clockwork finished in indicating the ghost in the circular pool before it went dark and Danny could see his own, present-day reflection looking back at him with a solemn expression.

The boy let out a very heavy sigh, looking down at the floor. "Then…it's _my_ fault." He said quietly and slowly. "_I_ lost Danielle's sight for her."

Clockwork looked at Danny sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder as he faded into his strong adult form. "No Danny, it was beyond your control." He said to him.

Danny shook his head, looking at his own hands in dismay. "But I'm the one who _created_ that thing. By so much as getting the idea to cheat on that test in the first place, _I_ made that alternate timeline that leads to that…that…monster."

"No one is perfect, young hero, and you didn't know any better back then. Which is why I myself had to break a few rules in order to prevent you from going through that alternate timeline."

This didn't really help Danny. He clenched his fists, trying to hold back tears he felt were coming on. He looked up and saw that the time window in front of him had returned to the view of his cousin who was being carried up the stairs of their house in the large arms of his father. His mother was leading the way, glancing behind her to solemnly look at her poor, blinded niece.

"Uncle Jack?" Danielle was asking as she clung to Mr. Fenton's neck, as if scared he might disappear and she would lose her way if she let go. "Where's Danny?"

Danny felt that sinking feeling grow inside him again as soon as he heard her ask this question. He hadn't even realized until now that he had just run off, leaving Danielle in such a state where she was most in need of care and assistance. He had been so focused on what _he_ was feeling this whole time that he had been selfish enough to abandon her like that.

Mrs. Fenton was the one who eventually answered Danielle's question. "I'm…sure he'll be back soon, Danielle." She said, rather uncertainly as she was opening the door to the girl's bedroom for Jack to take her inside. "He probably just needs some time alone."

Though this was technically true, Danny still couldn't help but feel his guilt and sorrow sink even deeper inside him. Danny watched as his father gently put Danielle on her bed. He was about to move to help her under her covers, but as soon as the teenager felt his arms release her, she started to panic. "Daddy, wait." She suddenly said, feeling the air in front of her until she found the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit and held onto it, fearfully.

Both of Danny's parents froze and looked at Danielle in reaction to the word, "daddy." It was very rare that she would call Jack by this title and it was usually an accident when she did it, but it always served as a sign to the whole family that she was in desperate need of the comfort of a real father.

Jack knelt down at her bedside and took his niece's hand in his in reassurance that he was still there. She then groped for the whole arm and hugged it close, knowing for sure that it was her caring uncle's. Danny saw her hide her face in the orange sleeve and heard her let out occasional whimpers as she started to cry again.

Maddie looked at this sight with a sorrowful sigh and sat down on the other side of the bed by Danielle, hugging her from the side and letting her head rest on her shoulder. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were peaking in through the bedroom door as Maddie rocked the weeping girl.

"Danielle, it's all right." Mrs. Fenton said in a hushed and calming voice. "Just because you can't see us doesn't mean we're not going to be here for you. We're all right here."

"But…how can _I_ be there for _Danny_? Or anyone else in return?" Danielle said, letting her tears fall. "If I can't see, how can I help him when he needs it anymore?"

As if Danny couldn't feel any worse than he already did, his heart sank even more yet after hearing this. That was just like her. Danielle was always thinking about helping others no matter what condition she was in or how scared she was. Instead of being afraid that Danny had abandoned her, like how _he_ was feeling, she was instead concerned about him. Still, seeing his usually strong-willed, independent and determined cousin reduced to such a helpless state pained the Ghost-Hero.

Just then, he felt his own eyes watering up and he quickly turned and walked towards the outside window, trying to pretend to Clockwork that he was just going to look outside. But he stopped half way to the window as he quickly tried to dry his eyes.

Hiding it from The Master of Time was no good, though. Clockwork, being able to predict the future, would have known that the sorrowful teenager was about to tear up, even if he _didn't_ see it. Which he did. "Don't be so ashamed to cry, Danny." Clockwork said softly behind him. "Tears are not a sign of weakness, as certain individuals might try to tell you. They just show how much you really care."

Danny sniffled and used his arm to wipe his eyes dry the rest of the way, just not as discreetly as he was attempting at first. "Will she be okay?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he already knew the ghostly sage would never give him a straight answer.

"Well, based on what we're seeing here, I can definitely say that she will need the support of all of her family. But especially from you."

Danny looked down at his feet, smiling weakly. "Guess I'd better head home now then." He said. He started to head for the trap door before he paused at the stairs. "Hey, Clockwork." He said sadly. "Earlier. I'm sorry for the way I…" Danny's sentence faded off before he could find the words to finish, but he didn't have to.

"You were upset. I understand." Clockwork said in forgiveness. "Just remember that you shouldn't be so quick to judge anyone."

Danny didn't look at him, but he scoffed in agreement. "Yeah." Then, still off in his own thoughts, Danny concluded softly, "Thanks." Then he jumped through the trap door and slowly hovered down to the bottom of the tower where he exited through the wooden double doors.

Clockwork watched solemnly from the clock tower window as the boy began his flight home. Even though Danny's leaving tone would have suggested that he was at least cheering up a little, the wise sage knew that he was still deeply hurt at what had happened this day and what he had found out. There had been several times where Clockwork wished he didn't have to know everything, especially of the pain others were going through in facing certain trials. What was worse was the fact that because of the Observants strict warning of using his knowledge, he would never be able to tell the already broken teenager that this was only the beginning of his sorrows.

_**I know. This chapter doesn't really have any action in it and that in The Return of Dani Phantom, at least every other chapter had some kind of battle going on, but I can't say that it will be the same for this fic. Hope that doesn't dissapoint you too much. But anyway, I thought Danny and Clockwork should have a talk about his future at some point in this story. I hope the whole thing worked out for you guys okay. **_


	10. Danny's Stories

******_Okay. Sorry this took longer than I promised but I hope the wait isn't too dissapointing._**

**Chapter 10: Danny's Stories**

Danny continued his way back to the Fenton Ghost Portal with a heavy heart that felt like it was weighing him down from flying as swiftly as he usually did. Even though he had left Clockwork's tower with a new understanding of why these events had come to pass, he still couldn't help but think that there was still something more he could have done to at least let Danielle keep her vision. However, what was done was done, and all he could do for Danielle now was help her in her disabled position. He had already learned long ago that he couldn't change the past without doing something else harmful in the present.

After a long flight of sad thoughts hanging over him, Danny finally came upon the ghost portal and entered its swirling vortex to the Fenton Works lab on the other side. He then flew through the ceiling of the lab all the way up to the hall of the top floor where he saw his older sister and his two friends gathered around the doorway of Danielle's room.

Sam was the first one who spotted Danny as he landed on the floor and turn back to his human self. "Danny. You're back." She said, sounding relieved as he gloomily approached the group.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked him when he saw his expression.

Jazz stepped forward, looking a bit worried. "Yeah, you looked really distraught when you just took off into the Ghost Zone like that."

"I'm fine. I just…needed some time to think." Danny responded miserably. "I also wanted to talk things out with someone."

"Who?" All three asked a bit nervously and Danny thought he also caught a bit of suspicion in their tones.

Danny looked at all of them in confusion at how they were looking at him before he answered with an innocent shrug, "Clockwork. Why?"

"Oh." Sam sounded relieved in hearing the name and looked at the other two, who were looking about the same.

When Danny gave them all a questioning look, Jazz cleared her throat and lowered her voice so the people inside the bedroom couldn't overhear. "Well. Danielle told us how your evil future self threw the sap that blinded her and…uh…"

When Jazz didn't finish, Tucker continued for her. "And you told us how he then escaped to the Ghost Zone."

Danny started to realize where this was going, and Sam was the one who fully confirmed it. "So we though that you probably went to…get revenge or something."

Danny scoffed shaking his head. "No. Even if _I_ did think about that, I wouldn't even know where to find him. The Ghost Zone's huge and there's no guarantee that he would have stayed there anyway, since he can make his own portals."

The three nodded in agreement before Sam then cleared her own throat to begin her own subject. "So uh…Clockwork was able to tell you how you're evil self got out?"

Again, Danny nodded and began to tell the three what Clockwork had showed him on the time window. The Observants taking the Thermos, Skulker attacking them and letting the ghost out, even the warning they had given to Clockwork if he tried to prevent it in some way.

Tucker was the first one who spoke after Danny finished. "So…in other words…the Observants got suspicious, Skulker got curious, and now Older Danny's gone even more malicious."

"That… sums it up pretty well." Danny stated bluntly. Then he walked passed Tucker and the two girls to peak into Danielle's room where he saw her and his parents sitting on her bed. His father was comfortingly embracing Danielle as she cried in his arms.

Even though Danny had already seen this same scene in Clockwork's time window, it was just more painful to see this close up and personal. He also couldn't help but ask his friends, solemnly, "How's she doing?"

Jazz came up behind him and looked inside the room as well. "Still pretty jumpy." She responded sullenly. "She's been asking for you."

"I know," was Danny's soft response. "That's why I came back." After some confused glances were exchanged between Jazz, Sam and Tucker, Danny slowly entered the room.

Danny's parents looked up as he was approaching the bed and they smiled up at him. Maddie then gently took Danielle's shoulder and whispered encouragingly to her, "Danielle, guess who's here."

Danny solemnly smiled down at his cousin even though she couldn't see him. "Hey, sis." He greeted her softly.

In hearing Danny's voice, Danielle pulled away from Jack and used her hand to wiped her tears away. When she started feeling the empty air in front of her, Danny took her outstretched hand and bent down, guiding it up to his face where she could feel and recognize its features before he pulled her into a hug.

Danielle sniffled on Danny's shoulder as Jazz, Sam and Tucker now walked into the room quietly, observing this scene with sympathy. Sam and Tucker were reminded of an incident only a few weeks ago at The Guys in White's old secret lab as they saw the two embracing. Danielle had been going through a very rough time back then and was glad Danny was there to help her.

The two cousins held each other for several long minutes as Maddie gently stroked Danielle's dark, ponytailed hair.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Danielle said in a shaky voice.

This apology took Danny by surprise and he pulled away from the hug to look at Danielle's face. Now Danny could see what Jazz had noticed with how dull-looking and unfocused her eyes really were. He never really paid attention to it while discovering it in the Op Center.

"For what?" He asked her, in response to what she said.

"I…I was sensing that you were getting hurt and I thought you needed my help more…than you would admit. But…you always knew what you were doing when it came to ghosts I didn't know much about."

"That, or he was being extremely overprotective." Sam said, folding her arms and giving Danny a disapproving look.

Danny caught it and glared back at Sam. "He nearly brought a whole building down on top of you and Jazz, and Danielle was almost drowned. You think I don't have a reason to be?" He responded defensively.

Tucker sided with Sam, folding his arms. "That doesn't mean you can just force us to sit out on the fights we want to help you in."

"You weren't even _there_ Tucker." Danny said as he stood up to face him. "Sam and Jazz didn't have any ghost-hunting equipment with them and _they_ were the ones he was targeting."

"Even if we _did_ have the right gear with us, would you have even let us use it?" Jazz now butted in with a stern look at her brother.

"Kids, there's no point in…" Maddie was trying to say.

Jazz wasn't listening before she continued her statement to Danny. "You wouldn't even let Danielle Go Ghost to patrol the already-empty-streets while _we_ went and helped the people at the store that _she_ reminded us of."

"I was trying to protect her from something like _this_ happening!" Danny indicated Danielle with her current blindness.

"And she just wanted to help!"

The argument continued between the four children and several times the parents tried to cut in to stop it, but all the time they were being ignored and the argument led to raised voices and the attempt to put blame on one another.

Danielle tried to cover her hears to block it out, but the sound went right through her hands and with her sight gone, it was like her hearing had become sharper, especially to the things she didn't want to hear taking place before her. Eventually she felt that it was just becoming too much.

"Stop it!" She finally shouted out.

This sudden outburst that rose over all other voices silenced the outrageous chatter and everyone turned their heads in her direction, stunned.

"Just stop it." Danielle said, more quietly this time. She scooted herself back against her pillow, hugging her knees as she began to shed a few more tears.

Mrs. Fenton went to sit on the bed again and pulled her into an embrace to calm her down. She began to rock her gently before turning to the four participants of the quarrel. "Arguing about what has already been done won't help Danielle get her sight back." She said firmly, eyeing the four kids who looked a bit awkward by their behavior just now.

Jack now turned to his son, putting his hands on his waist and standing pretty tall. "But Danny, since you seem to know about this ghost you fought today, perhaps you'd like to tell us more about him so we _can_ help you more effectively."

Danny groaned, looking up at the ceiling before turning to face everyone in the room. "You _can't_ help me with this one, no matter how much I told you about him. In fact what I told you would just end up being more reason that it would be a better idea if I just handled him alone."

"And what makes you think that would be a better idea." Sam said, skeptically.

Danny turned towards her as his tone grew louder again. "I may have been able to beat him four years ago, but even in doing that I nearly lost you, and everyone else in this room who was around at the time. And more. I don't want that to happen again."

Everyone looked at each other, except for Danielle who of course couldn't even use her eyes anymore, but was still sitting quite still after hearing what Danny just said.

Tucker started to chuckle, shaking his head after a moment of silence. "Danny. Back then, it was just me and Sam that were endangered by your future self. Remember? And we got out of it just fine."

"Future self?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Danny cringed at the question as if getting caught in something he shouldn't have been doing and Tucker shot a hand to his mouth in realizing what he had just revealed. Sam and Jazz gave Tucker an appalled look. Sam additionally smacked him in the back of the head for being such a chatterbox.

"What are you kids blathering about?" Jack asked, looking between all four of the kids who now had awkward and guilty looks.

Danny sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He should have known the conversation would lead up to this. He never even liked to think about it, but he had already learned how keeping a secret as important as this could end up making things disastrous. It was probably about time they knew anyway. They already knew everything else and they had to understand why their safety was most crucial to him in this time.

So slowly, and understandably, Danny told his parents everything about how he, Sam and Tucker had run into Clockwork for the first time before the Career Aptitude Test was coming around and the sage got them to go to the future and meet Dark Phantom: The alternate evil self Danny would have turned into when he was on the verge of cheating on the test four years ago. He also went into how Tucker and Sam had nearly been killed when his evil self was using his Ghostly Wail to make the future Fenton Works fall on top of them the way he nearly did to Jazz and Sam Only a few hours ago with a different building.

When Danny's parents started to look anxious, Sam and Tucker told them about the Time-Medallions they had on at the time and how their removal was able to save them from the falling building and return them to their own time period.

Danny then explained how the removal of his own time medallion wasn't as simple as it was for his friends, so he couldn't escape the dangerous future as easily. Dark Phantom had taken him prisoner and made the medallion go intangible, fusing it inside Danny and thus making reaching it and returning to his own time impossible. Then, Dark Phantom had thrown him into the future Ghost Zone, allowing the dark specter to go to the past, disguised as his fourteen-year-old self to make sure events played out the way he wanted them to.

That's when Jazz came in to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton the part of the story of how she had confronted the fake Danny about how she knew Danny was planning to cheat on the CAT and that she knew about his ghost powers when Dark Phantom revealed himself to her and told her that Danny was, as he had put it, 'floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future.' That was how she came to find out about him at all. Then, the day of the test, she was able to send a note to the fourteen-year-old Danny she knew using the Boo-merang, which served as a tracer for Danny's ectoplasmic signature no matter where he was in the world or even in the timeline.

"…I assume Danny got the note that told him about the portal he could still use to escape the Ghost Zone because he got back before the test even started." Jazz finished.

Danny nodded, but Jazz was still confused that he still gave an expression that looked like she was missing something.

"Yeah. I got the note." Danny confirmed. "And I _did_ follow it to get out, but…what you _don't_ know is that I actually ran into a lot of futuristic trouble before the boo-merang even found me. And I really didn't find a way to get the medallion out of me until long after my future self had cheated on the test _for_ me."

Everyone looked at Danny surprised and a bit confused. Danielle may not have been able to look at anyone, but she was still listening and her expression was just the same as everyone else's after Danny finished this explanation.

Danny continued. "You all were at the Nasty Burger with Mr. Lancer who was the one who found out I was going to cheat long before the test."

Sam now butted in with a rather ignorant tone. "Yeah, yeah, and there would have been an explosion there that we all would have been caught in while Mr. Lancer was giving you a lecture on your career future because of you cheating. We know. What does this have to do with…"

"That explosion _did_ happen Sam." Danny interrupted loudly. "And my future self was the one overseeing it. He tied all of you to those cooling tanks they keep in the back which were overheating, and it was only _after_ that that I finally got back to the present to fight him. I couldn't get him into the Fenton Thermos until I used up all of my energy in using my Ghostly Wail on him." Danny paused and clenched his fists before he could go on, more calmly. "So by then, I didn't have any strength left to save all of you from the explosion."

Everyone's eyes widened again and they shared confused looks before Tucker finally stepped up, waving his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. So if the explosion actually happened and you even _saw_ it happen, how are all of us even here? How come _we_ don't remember any of this?"

"Clockwork." Danny simply said. "He stopped time and saved all of you just before the detonation occurred. He also turned the clock back to before the test began to give me the proper chance to do the right thing without my evil self impersonating me and trying to make the choice _for_ me." At this, everyone seemed to understand and they nodded their heads in realization of this.

"But Danny, there's one thing I still don't understand." Danielle said quietly, her gaze was down towards the covers of her bed as she was still leaning her back against her pillow, since she couldn't make eye-contact with anyone anymore. "I can still sense Vlad's aura coming from him. You wouldn't tell me why and it sounded like you knew."

This put Danny on the spot indefinitely and he looked around to see everyone with a questioning expression. Eventually Danny sighed, giving in. He then started into the story of how he had met up with Vlad from the future and how he had told him how after the Nasty Burger explosion happened, Danny had no choice but to turn to him for guidance.

No one was particularly happy to hear that Danny would ever think to trust someone like his archenemy, but Danny went on in saying what the future Vlad told him. Apparently, Danny wanted the sorrow of the passing of his loved ones to just disappear, so Vlad took it upon himself to remove Danny's human self and the painful emotions that were with it. As soon as the two halves were separated, Danny's ghost half then went on a rampage and used the same tools to rip the ghost out of Vlad and carelessly merged with it. Vlad's evil completely overwhelmed Danny and the full transformation of his dark side sparked to the one hundred percent spectral machine of destruction that was roaming free now. He and Danielle had only sensed him because he had no human half to conceal himself from their ghost senses.

Everyone gaped at Danny by the time he was finished and Danielle was curled up on the bed, hugging her knees again, only this time in dread. "That thing out there is…merged with Vlad's evil?" She asked fearfully.

Danny nodded regretfully before remembering that she couldn't see him do that and said vocally, "Yes."

Danielle just sat there for a minute and buried her face in her knees and Danny had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking about: The memory of how Vlad had been trying to murder her just for clone experimentation.

"Wait a minute." Jack said after thinking for a second and turning to his son. "If your ghost half is the part that turned into that putrid protoplasm that's running amuck out there, what happened to the _human_ part?"

Danny shook his head before responding. "The future human half of Vlad wouldn't tell me. But, I suspect something terrible happened to it, seeing as it's no longer a part of the evil self. But since he's back now, he'll be trying to make his past repeat itself." Danny took a minute to look at each of his loved ones before taking a deep breath to say one last thing, quite quickly and already knowing how they would react. "Which is why I want all of you to stay down here and out of sight while he's loose."

At this, everyone started protesting all at once, except for Danielle, who just sat there quietly.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"There is no way!"

Danny groaned in frustration before speaking again in a tone loud enough to make them stop. "Guys, this isn't just the typical kind of ghost that's always wrecking stuff and terrorizing people for laughs or trying to take over the world. He's an all out _murderer_. Unlike all the other ghosts out there, _I'm_ not the one he's targeting. He needs me alive in order for him to exist in the first place. But if he sees any of you on the surface or anyone else that's supposed to be gone in his past, he'll target you and _kill_ you if he gets the chance. I don't want to give him that chance. I…" Danny's voice quieted as he looked down at the floor for a second before finishing. "I don't want to risk losing all of you to him again. I don't want to get anywhere near _becoming_ him."

A skeptical silence followed once again, but as Danny started looking at everyone with a sort of begging expression, each and every one of his peers, one-by-one started nodding their heads in understanding.

Soon after, people started to sadly file out of the room to get ready for the night. If Sam and Tucker would be staying for a while, it was best they find places for them to sleep.

"Thanks for telling us this, Danny." Danny's mother whispered to him as she was passing by him. After Jack helped Danielle to get under her bed covers, he too left the room, leaving the two cousins the only ones left within it.

Danny had seated himself in the chair at the desk when he looked over at Danielle, who was sitting up in her bed and looking more solemn and scared than ever.

"Dani, what's wrong?" He asked her when he noticed.

Danielle almost jumped in hearing his voice so suddenly. "Oh. People are still in here?"

"Just me." Danny answered in remembering once again that she was now blind. This was going to take some time for the both of them to get used to.

"So, that ghost gave up his human half for a piece of Vlad?" Danielle asked, her unfocused gaze turned downward, towards her blanket.

"That's more than likely the reason you were able to pick up his aura today." Danny said with a shrug.

Danielle sighed and her hands grasp the top of her blanket. "Then I guess…in a way…Vlad really _has_ come back. Hasn't he?"

Danny stayed silent for a minute before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Dani. I didn't want to scare you, so I didn't tell you sooner. But…" He paused for a minute before nodding solemnly. "…Yes. In a way." He confirmed what she had asked.

"And I really blew it today as far as being prepared for him."

Danny looked at his cousin sympathetically and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed and give her a side hug. "Don't feel bad, Sis. I know you just wanted to help. You _always_ do. It's just, even if you _could_ see after that battle, I'd be asking you to stay home anyway."

"Now I don't really have any choice. Do I?" Danielle squeaked and she buried her face in her hands as if trying to hide tears that were coming on again.

Danny didn't know what to say to this. He just gave her a tighter squeeze, letting his poor cousin lean on his shoulder as she wept softly.

"Dani listen." He eventually said, taking one of her hands to get her attention. Even though she couldn't look at him, he could tell that she was still listening by the way she straightened up again and started wiping her eyes with her free hand. "You may not be able to fight anymore, but my future self is still more powerful than I am, even if he has to let me live. I'll still need you to stay strong for me. Okay?"

Danielle sniffled a bit before nodding weakly. "Okay."

Danny smiled and helped her to lay her head down on her pillow and as he pulled the covers over her shoulders, she groped for his hand again.

"Danny?" she said when she found his wrist. "Do you think I'll see you and everyone else again? Could there be any possibility that this is just temporary?"

Danny stood there, staring at Danielle's unfocused and yet hopeful eyes while he pondered on this for a minute, not knowing what to say before he eventually answered, stammering, "I'm…sorry. I…I don't think…I just don't know."

The hope faded from Danielle's expression when he finished saying this and she held her other hand a few inches in front of her face as if desperately trying to pierce the darkness she saw in front of her and see the features of her own hand. Danny sighed and knelt down by Danielle's bedside grasping her hand in reassurance. "But…If there _is_ a cure for this, Dani, we'll find it." He told her comfortingly, "I promise."

In response, Danielle smiled and gave Danny's hand an acknowledging squeeze. However, only a second after, her smile disappeared as if something had occurred in her mind. "But…_is_ there one?" She asked quietly, still keeping a firm hold on Danny's hand.

There was a bit of a hesitation on Danny's part before he stood up, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Well. We can certainly find out."

Then, with a bit of reluctance from Danielle at first, he released her hand and walked out of her bedroom, giving one last glance inside at his blind cousin before closing the door with a gentle snap.

**_Yeah, yeah. This chapter does't have much action in it either but at least Danny now has the full story out in the open and Danielle now completely understands why she senses Vlad around Dark Phantom. _**

**_The next chapter, I promise we'll be getting back into the action. The past and future will be colliding once again. But in addition to letting me know how you like this chapter, I would like to hear more thoughts on chapters 8 and 9. It would be very much appreciated._**


	11. A Ride on the Ghost Train

**_I had a lot of difficulty starting this one off and there were a whole lot of other problems I had to fix on the way. There were just so many options to how this could have played out I'm surprised I was able to finish it even this soon. Hope it's to your liking despite the many problems I had with it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 11: A Ride on the Ghost Train**

Over the next couple of days, Danielle had woken up thinking she was in a nightmare. In her dreams, she could still see things clearly in her mind and when she opened her eyes, she would be in complete darkness. The first few times this happened, if she even remembered that she was in her own room, she would groped around for several minutes for the light switch, only to find that she was still in the dark when she flipped it on. Then she would remember that it didn't matter if there was _any_ light in the room, or anywhere else for that matter, for she was blinded to it. Blinded to the world she had known.

Though she steadily was growing used to waking up in the pitch blackness of her own sight and starting to recognize things by how they felt, her confidence in remaining the able-bodied ghost-fighter she could be otherwise, never grew any stronger. A few times, she tried to Go Ghost, but whenever she started to hover even a few inches off the ground, she became so afraid that she may not find the ground again and would drop her feet back down immediately.

What made it particularly hard for the now disabled ghost-girl was that she had been living on her own most of her life and had become accustomed to handling a lot of things in the same way. She had become so independent, it was very foreign for her to be reduced to such a state where she had to rely on other people in almost everything she did. As much as she tried moving about the house on her own, she soon found that no matter how much she knew about the layout of the premises, she just could not find her way around without the guidance of the wall or of someone's hand. Even then, she still occasionally bumped into things and hurt herself.

Meanwhile, Jazz kept herself busy by looking through any books she had or research pages on the Internet to find ways blind people got along in the world, such as how to read Brail and using a cane when walking around.

Danny didn't much approve of this. Whenever he observed Jazz doing this sort of research that would help Danielle to become better at being blind, it felt to him like his own sister had already lost hope that Danielle would ever get her sight back.

"Danny, there just might _not_ be." Jazz once said when he expressed his thoughts aloud to her in her bedroom. "People may be working on it, but there hasn't been any breakthrough in a cure for blindness for as long as it's been an issue."

"But Danielle's only half human. There's a chance in _that,_ isn't there?" Danny argued back, a bit more angrily than was probably necessary.

Jazz just started typing in a new web-page address on her computer as she responded. "Danny, her ghost and human halves are one and the same. You know this better than anyone." "When she's in her ghost form, she's still blind and the stuff that _made_ her blind had ghostly properties about it that also effects humans. According to this generation, you can't—

cure—blindness." She emphasized these last three words very harshly as she was turning around in her chair to face her brother again.

"Only a few years ago, (so technically _also_ in this generation) ghosts didn't even exist." Danny responded sternly, folding his arms. "Especially in _your_ point of view, until some time after I got my powers. So that's yet to be seen." Then he stomped out of Jazz's room before she could argue any further.

Soon after, on the same day, Danny was in his Phantom mode, flying over Amity Park, patrolling the streets for any signs of his future self. Nothing seemed to be unusual today. There were a few people on the streets going about their usual business, but they were still looking around very warily for signs of danger. Danny found it strange how his evil self hadn't been seen at all in the past few days, even if he was planning on saving some destructive fun for the future. It made the ghost-boy wonder what he was up to if he wasn't trying to destroy the whole town to find his parents and wipe them off the plane of existence. He knew Sam and Tucker just couldn't be right about him being scared of his ice power. The future version of himself still bettered him in a lot of other things. So what was he just waiting around for?

After a short while, something caught Danny's eye in the distance beyond the outskirts of Amity Park. There was a train that was coming back into town and heading for the station. What really got Danny's attention, however, was the black and white thing that was flying alongside the train before it disappeared into the engine car. Danny's heart rate sped up when he saw the train suddenly start moving twice as fast as it originally had been, no doubt going to crash at the station if it was allowed to continue its course.

The Ghost-Hero shot off in that direction in an instant. That was his evil self that just made the train go out of control. He knew it. But why would he be attacking a train out of nowhere when he was leaving everything else alone for the time being?

Danny sped over to the runaway train as fast as possible, already wishing Danielle was with him, even if they were going up against his future self. Her Plasma Rocket would be able to get them both there in a fraction of the time it would for him alone. However, Danny _was_ alone and would have to handle this situation in the same fashion.

The young hero was soon flying alongside the train, looking through the windows and seeing the passengers horrified. Some of the ones that saw Danny flying by came and started banging their fists on the inside of the windows with frightened and pleading expressions. Others where hanging on tightly to their seats or the luggage racks for support. One of which was a tall and yet also out-of-shape, bald headed man that Danny recognized instantly. The man wore a blue, button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, gray pants and black dress-shoes and a tie. Danny supposed he must have been coming home from a summer trip, but another realization had occurred to him as soon as he discovered this man was on this train. It was the same teacher he had returned the CAT test answers to and who was also supposed to have died in the explosion at the Nasty Burger after the time of the test. Dark Phantom was obviously using the train to wipe him out, endangering all those other people in the meantime.

This realization motivated Danny to fly much faster and he raced ahead, landing on the nose of the train to look through the front window. Through which, he found a sight that made him gasp. The driver was on the floor, tied up and gagged with binding, green ecto-energy. Danny's evil self was the one manning the controls now. He had apparently pushed the accelerator to its maximum and the lever to it was now completely snapped off, making it useless in trying to slow the train down again.

Before Danny could react, Dark Phantom looked up, seeing him through the window and suddenly phased through it, hitting Danny with a powerful uppercut that threw him off the train, spinning through the air. Danny couldn't slow himself down before he felt a strong hand grab his arm and he was thrown from the air and hit the roof of the speeding train. The first collision made an indent in the roof that made the passengers just below it scream in fright at what was happening.

Danny skidded over the top of a few other cars before he was able to grab the edge of the roof of one of them to stop himself from sliding any further. When he was able to hoist himself up to his hands and knees against the speed the train was now going at, he managed to look up and see that his older self was coming at him for another hit. Danny had to jump back a ways to avoid making contact with the ghost's powerful fist that made yet another dent in the roof when it missed its intended target.

Dark Phantom straightened up, cracking the knuckles of that same hand and showing his fangs with a smile and an evil spark in those blood-red eyes. "Sorry, Danny. I've shot out the brakes. You're not stopping this train any more than you can prevent your future from happening."

"How will getting Mr. Lancer and hundreds of other people in a train wreck get me to turn into you?" Danny demanded as he stood up against the wind. "The only role he plays in your past is getting caught in that explosion that never happened."

Dark Phantom just smiled even more broadly. "You're right. No one ever _did_ care about that old man. I wondered why I was bothering with him when I first found out he was on this train. But if he hadn't caught me cheating on the CAT in the first place, perhaps my past wouldn't have turned out the way it did." He shot several ecto-rays at Danny, which he successfully dodged with a series of back-hand-springs.

"So that's it?" Danny asked after he landed on his feet again. "You're just getting revenge on him for being the one who was doing the right thing?"

"Well. I suppose I should be thanking him." Dark Phantom said, shrugging with another sinister smile. "For if he hadn't, I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now." He flexed his arms as he said this last part, showing off his muscles.

Danny just roll his eyes and released an ecto-ray from his index finger that was strong enough to stop his evil self in his boasting and force him back. "Pride cometh before the fall." He said before following up on a full-out blast from both his palms. Dark Phantom merely shielded himself from this one but Danny decided to add, "You only have that extra power by stealing it from Vlad's ghost half."

Dark Phantom looked very surprised after he said this and the boy was expecting him to ask how he knew he had become who he was by fusing with Vlad's evil, but instead, his Future suddenly charged at him. Danny fired several ecto-rays to try and force him back again, but every one of his shots missed this time before the evil ghost grabbed him by the throat and forced his back down on the roof of the train.

"Speaking of that cheese-head, where is he hiding nowadays?" Dark Phantom asked, keeping a firm hold on Danny's neck. "I just paid a visit to Wisconsin and noticed he wasn't home."

Well, now Danny understood why he hadn't been seen in Amity Park for the last few days, but he laughed in hearing how he was looking for the villain. "Dude, he hasn't been home for years now." He said before he started charging up his ice power to freeze his opponents wrist until his surprise made him let go of his neck. Then Danny used his feet to throw his enemy over and behind him to the next train car. After quickly getting up, he sent a wave of energy from his hand at the ghost.

Dark Phantom canceled it out with a wave of his own energy. "What do you mean?" He demanded to Danny in reference to what he had just said.

"Let's just say, he's no longer of this world." Danny responded with a smile.

Danny almost laughed again from the shocked and confused look he saw on Dark Phantom's face in hearing this. Before long though, it was quickly wiped away and the malevolent spirit suddenly generated a green whip that Danny was barely able to duck out of the way from. "You're bluffing!" He said in anger, swinging the whip again that nearly got Danny's feet if he hadn't jumped. "You could never defeat Vlad no matter how powerful you've become."

"I didn't have to." Danny said as he did a back flip to avoid another hit from the elongated energy. "To tell you the truth, I didn't have to use my powers at all before he totally blew his own identity and had to leave Earth in fear of being hunted the rest of his life."

"Liar!" Dark Phantom cried, outraged. By now, his whip had disappeared but he started to generate a huge charge in both his palms. Before he could release it though, a violet ray of energy suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Dark Phantom right off the top of the train.

Confused, Danny looked in the direction he thought the beam had come from. "Valerie?" He said in surprise after he did so.

An eighteen-year-old girl wearing a black and red ghost-hunting suit had arrived at the scene, flying on a jet sled that flew alongside the train until the glider vanished beneath her feet and she landed on the roof next to Danny. "Still like gloating, do we?" Valerie Gray said with a cocked eyebrow behind the face-shield of her red helmet.

"It's called messing with his head, Val." Danny replied, returning the look before he saw his evil self coming at them again with a vengeful look.

Valerie acted quickly, extending an arm forward and a panel on the armor of her wrist opened and shot out a ghost-catching net that, almost to Danny's astonishment, actually caught the specter, making him tumble down and hit the top of the train. He must have really lost his focus in being so angry at Danny, but before anything else happened, the ghost powered teen rushed up by flight, grabbed the top of the net and swung it around several times to build momentum before releasing it. Danny's effort came through for him and he was able to send the net with his evil self flying far away. He also shot a powerful ecto-sphere at the still airborne entangled mass that sent it back even further and out of sight. He saw a cloud of dust erupt from the net hitting the ground, far behind the speeding train.

"That won't hold him for long." Danny said, a bit worriedly, despite his success.

Valerie then came up behind him with urgency in her voice. "Danny. We've got to stop the train. It's on a collision course with the one in front of it at the station." She told him, pointing ahead of the train they were on.

Danny looked where she was indicating and gasped when he saw that she was indeed correct. "We better hurry." He said before picking up Valerie by the arms and flying them both to the front of the train. He phased them both through the roof of the front car where the driver was still struggling against the green energy that was binding him.

Valerie was able to use a certain gadget to make the binding energy disappear and both the teenagers helped the man to his feet.

"Where are the brakes for this thing?" Valerie asked the driver.

The man shook his head and pointed at a cable that was completely demolished. "_That_ would have been it." He said. That was when Danny fully remembered that his future self had destroyed the brake controls.

All three of them rushed to the controls to try to find some other way to stop the train, but as they looked out the windshield window they could see the train station coming up fast. They were running out of time and running out of options.

"Danny, can you just phase us through the train in front of us?" Valerie asked, turning to the Ghost-Hero.

Danny had been able to turn the whole Fenton Jet intangible before, but that was only for a second and it only had two other people on it. Doing a whole train with at least fifteen cars that held perhaps over a hundred passengers and holding it in that same state long enough for all of them to pass safely through a whole other train was a different story.

"I don't think so." Danny answered doubtfully. "Not without Danielle."

"Well, where is she?" Valerie asked, looking from side to side as if trying to spot the young ghost girl nearby.

"Home from work today." Danny replied. As he was examining the control panels for an alternative, Valerie and the driver were exchanging confused and yet concerned looks at what might be wrong with the young cousin of Danny's.

"Well…couldn't you just do it to the engine?" Valerie suggested. "It would disconnect it from the rest of the train and you could just phase _this_ car while the passengers can just coast to…"

Danny interrupted before she could finish. "At the speed were already going at, and the limited distance they would have to slow down after it lost the engine, what's to stop the passengers from crashing anyway?"

Valerie stayed silent, realizing that Danny was probably right and she watched him as he bent down, putting one hand on the control panel and turning the top covering intangible. "But maybe we can find a different solution below the surface." He commented as the train's machinery became visible and more accessible. There was a piece of the acceleration lever still sticking out below the now insubstantial covering.

"Hey, if we pull that, can we at least slow it down?" Valerie asked the driver after pointing it out.

The driver nodded and was able to pull what was left of the lever. The train jolted, making the engineer and the teenagers jerk forward before falling backwards. No doubt all of the passengers in the back did the same and a loud screeching noise could be heard from below the floor as the wheels started to slow the train down. However, it was still going too fast for pulling up to the station. It may have been slowing down, but since Dark Phantom destroyed the braking mechanisms, there was still no way to fully stop it before it collided with the train in front, killing everyone on board if not getting them seriously hurt.

Danny quickly went back to turn the top part of the control panel intangible to let the driver find another way of stopping the train the rest of the way. After unplugging a few things, he was able to cut the power completely, but the wheels of the train were still being left to coast at a fast pace along the tracks. Danny then decided that there wasn't any other choice other than to try to stop the train by hand. He flew through the windshield, put his hands on the front and started pushing against the train's forward motion with all his might.

His ghost-enhanced strength made it much easier for this than any normal human's but he would feel more confident in being able to stop the train in time if Danielle was helping him. Danny continued to push against the front of the train as it was still rushing up on the station. He looked behind him to discover that they were perhaps only a hundred feet away now.

Valerie took her own turn by sliding the side-window open and pointing her laser at the wheels, trying to see if they would melt and deform to prevent them from running as smoothly along the tracks. The wheels started emitting sparks as they warped and became jammed into stopping their rotation and forced to grind along the rails, helping the train to slow down even further.

Danny's muscles started to become sore as he looked behind him again to see the station only about fifty feet away now. Valerie and the driver where tensing up, looking very anxious as the next few yards were covered at still a greater speed than was preferred. Only twenty feet away from the caboose of the next train now.

In a last ditch effort, Danny pooled the rest of his strength together and pushed as hard as he could as another ten feet passed under him. Then another five. He felt his boots touch the back of the train within the next second and tried to push off the caboose for better leverage. He was nearly squished between the caboose and the nose of the first train before it finally and miraculously came to a complete stop.

Danny gave a final push to make the two trains a much safer distance from each other. He panted heavily as he drifted down to the ground, falling into the dirt on his back. Valerie and the driver came out of the train, running to him in concern.

"I'm okay." Danny said in letting out a breath and swinging a hand up above his head as if indicating where he was before his arm just thumped back onto the ground.

"Yeah. Sure." Valerie said, sarcastically and not sounding convinced at all about Danny's well-being with how he was just sprawled on the ground in complete exhaustion. After he took a short minute to rest, she hoisted him back up to his feet by his arm.

Still breathing pretty hard, Danny wiped a cold sweat off his brow and massaged his upper arms to try and get rid of their soreness. Then he walked passed the ghost-hunter and the train engineer, saying, "We better get these people out of here before that ghost comes back."

The three proceeded to the passenger cars where they began opening the slide-doors to usher the people outside. They all started filing out of the cars, nervously looking around. Some of the women and children in particular looked pretty shaken by the near crashing of the locomotive. Danny thought he also heard some of the people muttering to their neighbors that they would never travel by train again.

"Who was that ghost anyway, Danny?" Valerie asked as they were helping the last of the passengers off and were overseeing the procedure from above.

"Really, really dangerous." Danny said in a serious tone. "Which is probably why I should handle him from here on in."

"Excuse me?" Valerie said in the same appalled way Danielle and the rest of Danny's family reacted when this was brought up with them.

"He's disabled Danielle already and nearly crushed Sam and Jazz a few days ago. He's targeting the people I'm most associated with instead of me directly. So he'll probably be coming after _you_ pretty soon." Then Danny added, folding his arms, "And I know your dad won't be happy to hear about that."

At the mention of Valerie's father, the young ghost-hunter's eyes popped. Mr. Gray had always been overprotective of his only child and was always very reluctant in letting her go out ghost-hunting. The only reason he would let her was because of Danny needing her help once in a while. If Mr. Gray ever heard that a particularly powerful ghost would be specifically targeting his daughter, chances were, he would never even let her put the ghost-hunting armor on again.

Danny cocked his eyebrow with a look that told Valerie that if she didn't do as he asked, he would certainly tell her father. Valerie finally growled at him and said with a huff, "Fine." She folded her arms with the same kind of attitude. "But will you at least tell me why the ghost attacked the train if he's supposed to be only after the people you know?"

"Mr. Fenton? Miss. Gray?" said a voice from the crowd. Danny looked down and saw Mr. Lancer waving up at the two teenagers carrying a medium-sized suitcase he had apparently brought out of town with him.

"_That's_ why," was all Danny said to Valerie before he flew down to meet their old teacher. "Are you okay, Mr. Lancer?" He asked the black bearded man.

Before Mr. Lancer could reply, Danny's ghost-sense went off and a panel on Valerie's arm started blaring. Additional screams from the crowd told the two ghost-fighting teens that Dark Phantom had returned. They looked towards the sky to see him rushing down. He was obviously enraged that the train was actually stopped and that Mr. Lancer had survived.

"Welcome aboard the failed evil plan express." Danny teased his older self, indicating the train. "Next stop: the road to disappointment. Emphasis on _stop_." He added the last part, folding his arms in reference to how the train had been allowed to come to a complete halt without the use of the brakes.

"Uh. Danny." Valerie whispered harshly. "I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize him like that."

Dark Phantom didn't hear, but Valerie was right, because he was charging up his fist within the next minute. "Let's see you stop _this_." He said angrily before shooting the charges at Mr. Lancer who screamed in fright and lifted his suitcase in front of his head in a desperate attempt to shield himself.

Danny quickly moved in front of the teacher, generating his own energy and it collided into his enemies with a bang. The two streams became locked as one tried to overpower the other. Danny knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up. He had already used the majority of his strength in stopping the train. With great effort in keeping his own energy coming, he called behind him to the ghost-hunter. "Valerie. Mr. Lancer's the main target! Get him out of here!"

Valerie huffed and rose up on her jet sled above Danny and shot Dark Phantom back with her ecto-blaster, making the tug-of-war between them come to a halt. "_You're_ the one who can pass through walls. _You_ take him. I know you're too tired to keep fighting, anyway."

"But…" Before Danny could protest, Valerie was off and the two flying entities clashed in an airborne battle. Danny watched anxiously for a minute and Valerie seemed to gain the advantage with her still being at her full strength and having the element of surprise on her side with the gadgets Dark Phantom had yet to be introduced to.

Maybe she was right. There was no way Danny would be able to keep the dark ghost away from Mr. Lancer on his own when he was already breathing hard from his most recent endeavor he had undertook. He picked up his old teacher by the upper arms, went intangible and flew them both through the ground. Everyone else that was on the train had luckily found safe places to hide from the evil ghost by now.

As Danny transported Mr. Lancer home, he really hoped that if Dark Phantom figured out who the red and black armored hunter was, he wouldn't hurt her the same way he had Danielle. She was one of the people who still existed in the future timeline. Danny specifically remembered when he and his friends went to the future, they had been caught in the middle of a battle between a twenty-four year old Valerie and Dark Phantom.

Danny got Mr. Lancer to his house within the space of a few minutes. As soon as he set him down at the front door, Danny told him to put up whatever ghost defenses he had and that he would be safer if he just stayed inside for a time.

In discovering that a ghost was after him, the teacher had absolutely no protests in doing what Danny said. The boy just wished his family and friends would be as cooperative as that.

The Ghost-Hero then hurried back to the train station to check on Valerie. It was a good thing he did. By the time he got there, Valerie had been shot down to the ground and had put up a personal ghost shield only in time to stop a green ecto ray from hitting her. Dark Phantom was taking in a deep breath and Danny knew at that moment he was getting ready to release his Ghostly Wail. Valerie's shield would never be able to stand up to that.

Just as the evil ghost was about to release the high-frequency sound waves, Danny shot a plasma ray at him that hit him from the side and he was slammed against the side of the train he and Valerie had stop earlier. Danny then quickly flew up with the Fenton Thermos, pointing it at Dark Phantom as he was rubbing his head from the blow. When the ghost heard the Thermos start to hum, he looked up to see what was happening and, quick as lightning, he moved out of range of the suction of the containment device that was only able to catch a bit of his flaming white hair before he suddenly created a portal and disappeared through it.

"Aw. Not again." Danny said in disappointment. He thought for sure a bit more of a surprise attack would get his evil self into the Fenton Thermos, but it turned out, he was still faster than he was.

"Wait." Valerie was saying as she was getting to her feet. "He can make his own portals?"

"Degrading, isn't it?" Danny said, mournfully as he touched down on the ground with the empty Thermos. Well, _almost_ empty, as he remembered. There was still a bit of a white flame from Dark Phantom's head that was stuck inside. Since it had ghostly properties about it, it was able to stay inside the Thermos without fading out like normal fire would without some sort of kindling to keep it going. The wheels in Danny's head began to turn as an idea started to come to him in knowing what he _was_ able to obtain despite his failure in achieving his primary objective.

**I had thought of a whole lot of different ways this train fight could have been done and it wasn't easy making some of those decisions, I'll tell you that. When it came to the actual stopping of the train, there was the one idea where Danny could have just turned the engine car intangible the way Valerie mentioned, and just lifting it off of the tracks with his super strength if he didn't phase it through the station and getting it to stop when he wasn't as pressured to stop it as fast. But I felt that the engine disconnection idea was already used quite a bit and didn't want to have something as predictable as that play out, so I put in the dialogue that the passengers could have crashed anyway if it happened. Therefore the use of the engine could actually be used to stop the whole thing.**

**Anyway. I sort of wonder about this chapter fitting in with the characters and all that. The part I have been thinking about doesn't happen until much later up the road so I still have a bit of planning out to do before that happens. If I just decided to jumped to it, this story will end up being a whole lot shorter than my first one. I'm sorry if some of the story turns out as a major snore from this point on. If you would give me your input on how you think the dialogue and choreography of this chapter turned out for you, that would be most appreciated.**


	12. Science and Research

_**All right. Another difficult chapter that I still feel could use a little work. I may go back to edit a few details in the future, but hopefully it will at least get a few points across.**_

**Chapter 12: Science and Research**

After the train crisis was over, Valerie took Danny to Axion Labs: A research facility in Amity Park where her father, Damon Gray, worked on experimental technology. Some of which included ghost-hunting equipment that was actually designed by Danny's parents and had been sent there for suggestions to make it better.

By this time, Danny was back in his human form and Valerie was out of her armor.

Without the suit, she was an African-America girl that usually wore a yellow tank top with an orange skirt and a headband pulling her long, dark, curly hair back.

Both teenagers were standing a distance behind her father who was a tall and broad-shouldered man with a dark mustache to match his short hair. He had on glasses and his typical business outfit of a clean white button-up shirt and black pants and dress-shoes. He was currently at a large-screen computer consol, looking up the results of the scan of the contents of the Fenton Thermos.

The flame from Dark Phantom's head could not be released from the Thermos for analysis, for it would disappear if it were to be taken out. However, the Thermos itself could be connected to certain machines in the main lab that were able to scan what was inside the device without having to open it and expose its contents.

While this study was happening, Danny took a minute to talk to Valerie about the fight she had with his evil self, asking if the specter figured out who she was and if the fight got any more difficult after he learned certain facts.

"Not really." Valerie said, making sure her father didn't overhear after Danny had asked. "He really only saw us arguing about how to handle things, so he probably just thought we were competitors in ghost-fighting instead of actually helping each other out."

That came as a relief to Danny. By the way things had played out and what Dark Phantom was able to observe, it sounded to him that even if he _did_ find out that Valerie had gotten an entirely different and more high-tech battle suit that he just didn't recognize her in, she was probably safe as long as he thought she and Danny were still rivals. So Danny didn't have to worry about his alternate future coming after the Grays for the time being.

"We've got a lock." Mr. Gray said after a while.

Danny turned in that direction to see that a map of the world had appeared on the screen in front of the head of Axion Labs.

There didn't seem to be anything exciting or different going on with it at the moment, but Mr. Gray told him that a definable ectoplasmic signature could be found from the white flaming hair sample. Danny may not have been able to catch his evil self today, but now, with these scanners, the Grays would be able to know when Dark Phantom showed up in the human world again and where.

"And all from a simple DNA sample." Valerie's father concluded after this was explained aloud.

_Wait a minute_. Danny thought. _Sample_. Another idea began to dawn on Danny in remembering an experience he had with The Guys in White at the beginning of summer. He had been poisoned with a liquidized form of Blood Blossom, which was a deadly anti-ghost substance, but a spectral friend of his was able to find a cure for it by simply analyzing a sample of the poison from his blood. Danielle took a big part in helping the cure to take full effect, but perhaps that same principal could be applied for her current condition.

However, as Danny realized only a second later, all of Undergrowth's leftover sap had been completely cleaned up by now. He wouldn't be able to just pick it up from the streets anymore. But perhaps Mr. Gray and some of the scientists that worked here had been able to get a hold of some for their own studies.

"Hey. Mr. Gray? You know that sticky sap stuff Undergrowth left behind after that last battle with him?" Danny began to ask.

Mr. Gray nodded with a smile. "Yes. We're looking over some of it to check for any other effects it might have on anything organic. So far, it seems those who have been in direct contact with it are in not in any fatal danger."

"Well that's good." Danny responded. Though he was thinking about how Danielle had still been blinded by the sap, even if it wasn't additionally poisonous to the touch. "Could I get some of it from you then?"

Valerie's father looked a bit puzzled at him. "What for?" He asked.

"Oh. You know." Danny shrugged innocently. "For scientific and medical research. The usual." Danny didn't really want to go into the details of how Danielle had been blinded from the sap. It might make them start to worry that the Phantom ghost-fighters were now short one important member.

Valerie's father just looked a bit suspicious. Was there something about Danny that was telling him that he wasn't intending it to be just for "the usual" purposes?

"But…I just said that we're already studying it for that same reason." Damon Gray replied.

"I know, but I have another friend I can refer it to for more specific purposes."

The Gray's looked at each other for a second and Danny glanced between them hopefully as they were considering this.

Damon knew that Danny usually had good reason for keeping things classified. The Grays didn't even know that his new house was located a hundred feet below the old one. Danny felt it was for the best, and the Grays usually understood this, even though the two families were practically business partners now.

The boy ghost-fighter was relieved when Mr. Gray nodded his approval and sent for a lab assistant to retrieve what he asked for. The lab assistant returned with a corked vial of the green substance and gave it to the young Ghost-Hero.

"I wish you didn't have to remain so enigmatic, though." Mr. Gray commented when Danny had the vial. "Especially since the world already knows your _biggest_ secret."

"Yeah. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about that either." Danny said with a sigh as he channeled his power to Go Ghost. "At least until I was reminded of a few things." As he was flying up towards the ceiling, he looked down at the Grays. "I'll be back later to pick up the Thermos." After the Grays nodded in acknowledgment, Danny phased through the roof.

Soon after the young hero left the labs, he found himself back down in the underground Fenton Works. Jazz was in the front room on the couch, reading. No doubt from a book that explained how blind people lived in their dark worlds.

She looked up from her book to see that Danny had come home. "Hey Danny. Did you see you evil self out there today?"

Danny barely even looked at her before he just flew passed her to the kitchen to go down to the lab.

Jazz slammed the book shut, feeling quite irritated in not being acknowledged, and followed her inconsiderate little brother down the stairs to see that he was packing a few things into his old school backpack.

"And where are you going _now_ that we're not allowed to follow because of being under house arrest?" Jazz asked, folding her arms with a glare.

Even though Jazz was usually spending a lot of time inside studying when she wasn't out helping Danny fight ghosts, she had been the first to become over-sensitive and Claustrophobic in having to stay inside while her little brother was out on his own, trying to track down his evil self as well as a possible cure for Danielle, which Danny already knew, Jazz found idiotic in itself.

"I'm going to see Frostbite." Danny told her as he was taking the vial of the green sap and putting it in a safe compartment in the backpack.

Jazz rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Danny, if this about finding a cure for blindness again, have you even considered the fact that it might be just a _little_ farfetched?"

"A cure for Blood Blossom poison was supposed to be farfetched too. And Frostbite was able to help me out with even that, just by looking at a small sample of it." Danny replied, not even looking at the college student as he continued his preparations.

"The only way that antidote would work was with a whole lot of luck involved and Danielle risking her own life!" Jazz put in, throwing her hands up in aggravation as Danny closed his backpack. "Poisoning and the complete loss of one of the five senses are entirely different things as far as getting the proper medical attention goes. Really, Danny, I think the only thing we can do to help Danielle at this time is to help her adapt to her new environment like any normal blind person would."

Danny swung his backpack onto his shoulder and just looked at his sister sternly with one simple statement. "Danielle was _never_ normal."

Jazz only returned the look and moved her hands to her hips. "Which is only another reason why you probably shouldn't be making such a big fuss out of all this and worrying about her so much."

Danny just turned and walked to the Fenton Ghost Portal, ignoring what Jazz had said. Jazz groaned in irritation at being disregarded again and followed Danny to the portal. "Danny, honestly. There's a difference between hopefulness and just being stubborn."

"Call me whatever you want, Jazz." Danny said as he entered the necessary password to on the control panel and pulled the lever to open the thick medal doors to the swirling green vortex. "But Danielle was willing to face her own worst fear for me because she believed there was still a chance." Then he looked at his sister again with a very determined look. "And so do I in _her_ case. And as long as that's there, I'm not going to give up on her. And I think she'd appreciate it if you didn't either."

Jazz blinked, standing there for a moment in silence when she suddenly shook it off and tried to argue. "I never said I had given up on her, I was just…"

She didn't even finish her sentence before Danny just glided through the Ghost Portal, leaving her alone in the lab.

"I _never_ said I was giving up." Jazz said aloud to herself, looking down at the floor.

"Not in words." Said a voice behind her.

Jazz spun around, startled to see that Sam was leaning against the wall by the doorway to the stairs.

Sam spoke again. "I know you're a college brainiac who's had more years of education than either me or Danny, but that doesn't mean you're right _all_ the time about _everything_."

Jazz didn't answer. She just looked back at the portal where her brother had disappeared, remembering what he had just said. "Do you really think I've been that pessimistic?" She asked Sam, as she was walking back to the stairs.

Sam shrugged. "You're asking that to a Goth here, Jazz. But even so, I think Danny does have a point. He went ahead and did a _lot_ of things where chances were pretty slim on his part, but he was always doing it anyway because of the bottom line being that there _was_ that chance."

Jazz couldn't help but admit that Sam was correct on this regard. She may have learned that researchers of this generation had not come up with any cure for blindness, but that didn't mean that there was no possibility of a breakthrough in the future. And it certainly didn't mean that she could go by the fact that there was no proof. She could never forget the time where she thought her parents were such delusional lunatics to believe in such a fantasy-driven theory as the existence of ghosts, only to be proven by her own brother (unknowingly by him at first or not) that _she_ was the one being the lunatic.

Jazz still felt that finding any cure to reverse the effects Danielle had endured was next to impossible, but perhaps all that was needed was a bit of faith that the odds would be in Danny's favor.

000000

Danny reached the Realm of the Far Frozen with no trouble and he landed in the snow on the top of a big white hill that overlooked the village below.

The entire realm was a frozen, snow-covered wasteland, but the people who lived there were warm and friendly, despite them being big, talking, abominable snow monsters that walked on two legs and stood at least twice Danny's height. The people knew of Danny's good deeds and thought very highly of him. In fact, they had even built a shrine in his honor after he had defeated the Ghost King. He had been on good terms with their leader Frostbite since the first day he met him and had been able to ask his help in dire situations ever since.

Danny reached the village in the frozen valley and saw that two guards, armed with long spears, were stationed at the entrance. Like all the people there, these ghosts had thick white fur and long tails that ended in horny spikes. They had large talons ending their fingers and they had long and sharp teeth. They also had horns on their heads that were made out of solid ice and they wore tan-colored, tribal clothes.

As soon as the two guards saw Danny, he was warmly greeted with a bow from each of them. Danny wished they would stop doing that, but even their leader looked up to him in such a way and he knew he would never be able to stop them from wanting to pay their respects, even if he asked them to.

On the young hero's request, one of the guards escorted him directly to where Frostbite was. Apparently there was some sort of sports tournament taking place in the arena they had there, if not a warrior training session.

Danny remembered how Frostbite took him through one of these kinds of sessions to teach him how to properly use his ice power. The memory of it was quite embarrassing, considering he caused a few accidents during the training and the entire village was there to see it.

Danny was asked to wait outside while the guard went into the arena and soon returned with Frostbite preceding him. As the leader of this frozen realm, Frostbite's clothing was blue and was of slightly higher standards. He had a whole arm that was replaced with an ice-made one that was transparent enough to actually see his bones through it. He was also more elderly than anyone else in the realm, giving him a much more worn and yet wiser appearance.

The leader of the Far Frozen beamed at Danny as soon as he saw him and bowed deeply before him.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting something." Danny said, looking passed the two ghosts when a loud cheer suddenly roared from the arena. Something must have happened in there that pleased the crowd.

"A training session for youngling worriers who are mature enough to handle a spear. But it's nothing that can't be taken care of in my absence, Great One." Frostbite said in a deep voice as he was straightening up. "You honor me and my people with your presence here at any time."

Danny sighed a bit regretfully before replying. "If only more of those times weren't under such grim circumstances."

This confused Frostbite and his expression proved it to Danny before the furry monster started to look around as if trying to spot someone else. "Where is the courageous cousin of yours?" He asked.

Danny shuffled his foot in the snow before answering solemnly. "She's…the reason I'm here."

Frostbite instantly knew from this answer that the young hero was troubled about a topic that most needed to be discussed. It took a while after the two found a quiet place for them to talk in private, but Danny managed to relay the story of how a battle with Undergrowth had left stinging sap all over his hometown and how a battle with another ghost that used the sap against them had left Danielle blind and helpless in fighting enemy ghosts anymore. Danny of course left out the part that the ghost was himself from the future. It wasn't really needed to specify his situation anyway.

"Blinded? Oh dear. " Frostbite said with quite a shocked look on his face when Danny had finished and he looked at the young hero very sympathetically. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"I was hoping you would be able to whip up something to help her if you ran an analysis of the sap she was hit with." Danny said as he was fishing the vial out of his backpack. Then he presented it to the Far Frozen leader, who took a minute to examine it at eyelevel. Already, the resulting expression was making Danny uneasy.

"You know I would love to assist, Great One," Frostbite said as he lowered the vial to look down at Danny. "But…I'm not sure we would be able to make an antidote for the symptoms you describe."

Danny didn't want to believe what he had just heard, so he stood up in desperate protest from the chair he was sitting in. "But couldn't you at least take a look at it before you actually confirm that?"

Frostbite just stared solemnly at Danny. "Is there a cure for blindness in _your_ world, Danny Phantom?"

Danny's heart sank in being asked this question and, after slumping back down into the chair, looking down at the stone floor of the cave they were in, he regretfully responded, "No," with a heavy sigh.

Frostbite saw how gloomy the Ghost-Hero looked and felt sorry to have doused whatever hopes he may have had for his unfortunate cousin. The blue-clad ghost looked at the vial again, as if trying to find something about it he may have missed that might help to brighten the situation. "The information to make any such cure would be limited if we simply had this sample to analyze." He said as he scratched his chin in thought. "But perhaps…if we were allowed to examine your cousin's symptoms _directly_, along with studying the _cause_ of her condition, we would be able to find something that would be more helpful."

Danny perked up, but stalled before he responded hesitantly. "Bring…Danielle…_here_?"

This reaction baffled Frostbite. "She's ventured into the Ghost Zone before. Yes?"

"Not nearly as often as _I_ have, and that was while she could _see_." Danny explained. "And that ghost that blinded her is still out there, stalking my whole family. And he can travel in and out of the Ghost Zone whenever he wants. I don't know if that would be safe."

Frostbite thought this over before he gave his response. "Well, if you really think bringing her here would be of that much inconvenience, then I understand." Then he added, with a counteracting expression, "However, without the necessary means of obtaining data, it will be difficult for us to determine whether or not reversing the damage inflicted on her is possible."

Now it was Danny's turn to think this over. He didn't want to have to put Danielle in danger like that, and he wondered if she would even want to go into the Ghost Zone in her current state. However, despite the odds and how the conversation had started out, Frostbite seemed to be just about as hopeful as he was.

"Do you really think it would help?" Danny asked the white-furred ghost after a silent moment.

"The offspring of Undergrowth _did_ always work in unpredictable ways. The trick was always knowing how to deal with it. As you would very well know by now."

"That's true." Danny admitted with a nod. "So you think you would be able to find something if I brought Dani over?"

"It would certainly help a lot more than just going off this sample." Frostbite said, indicating the vial in his clawed hands. "And the more information obtained, the more likely one is able to solve a problem."

Danny looked down at the floor in thought for a long time. He was always telling his family that he didn't want to risk them getting hurt, but his parents, being scientists, they were always undergoing risks in order to obtain more knowledge. His father even told him once that there was always going to be some risk involved in any field of study. In fact that was part of the thrill of the whole thing for him. But if there was truly a chance that Danielle would ever get her sight back, perhaps this was a risk worth taking.

"Okay. I'll see if I can bring her." Danny finally said. And Frostbite smiled.

Within the next minute or so, Danny was flying back through the eerie green space, back to the Fenton Ghost Portal. He found it tiring to think of all this going back-and-forth, especially with his evil self on the loose, but if it would help the chances of Danielle regaining her sight, he would at least be willing to do it. As Danny thought about it, what were the chances his dark self would be able to suddenly find them anyway? With how spacious the Ghost Zone was and how it was always shifting, it was impossible not to get lost if you didn't already know your way around. Dark Phantom wouldn't be able to find them so easily if he didn't already know where they were or if they had even entered the Ghost Zone. They would probably be safe enough as far as that was concerned.

Still, Danny started to wonder how the rest of his family would react if Danielle, the most disabled one of all of them, was the only one allowed to leave the house while he had everyone else stay there for their own protection.

By the time he got home, he found Danielle in her room with Sam and Tucker who seemed to be quizzing her on the identification of the objects she picked up and felt in her hands. When he asked Danielle if she was up for a trip in the Ghost Zone, Sam and Tucker reacted in pretty much the way he had predicted. They began to complain how Danielle could be the only one allowed to venture into the Ghost Zone while Danny insisted no one else even set foot outside the house.

When he told them how he only agreed with Frostbite to do it because of the possibility of Danielle seeing again, Jazz had apparently overheard and came rushing in. Danny had to go over the same story he had just told his friends in order to calm Jazz down of her opinions of fairness. Then his parents had overheard _them_ talking and Danny had to go through explaining for the third time, only in a much more tired and agitated way. At least by the time he was done, everyone's spirits started to heighten in hearing that there was a possibility for Danielle to get her sight back.

It may have taken a whole half an hour, but Danny was eventually in the Ghost Zone again, carrying Danielle, who tightly clung to him for reassurance as they traveled. Danny kept a wary eye out for enemy ghosts all the way.

Because the whole dimension was ghost territory, neither of the hybrid cousins' ghost-sense necessarily worked here. Therefore, they wouldn't be able to anticipate any sneak-attacks if they came up. Danny had to be much more careful and Danielle knew it, making her even more nervous than when they started out. If something did happen, she would practically be useless to assist in any effective way.

There didn't seem to be any problems on the way back to the Far Frozen though, which came as a huge relief to the both of them by the time Danny landed near the mouth of a cave where he knew the research was taking place. The event at the arena seemed to be over by now, so Frostbite was the one who came out from the cave to beckon the two ghost-hybrids inside. Under the beast's instruction, Danny set Danielle down on the medical table he recognized as the one he had been set on while he was being overcome by the Blood Blossom poison only last month.

Frostbite was the first to examine Danielle up close. She jumped with a gasp when he so much as touched her with his giant clawed hands.

"What was that?" She asked, fearfully. The mere touch from the cold, pointed things that slightly poked her shoulder made her instantly think of dissecting tools she once saw in The Guys in White's lab where she had been held and tortured for a time. The two men never used any of them on her, but she had to behold them every day she was kept in the lab. The fear that they might have used them while she was there disturbed her greatly.

Frostbite looked at Danny in confusion at Danielle's sudden reaction and glanced at his own, furry hands as if thinking he had done something wrong.

Danny sighed, stepping forward. "Sorry Frostbite. She's been like this ever since it happened." He told the beast, apologetically. Then he walked up to Danielle and took her hand. "Dani it's okay." He said gently. "That was only Frostbite's hands that you felt. There's nothing dangerous here."

After this was clarified, Danielle relaxed and was quite embarrassed at how she reacted to a friend's touch. "Sorry." She quickly said to Frostbite.

Danny sighed and hoisted himself onto the medical table to sit next to her. "Dani, what's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know." She responded solemnly, and Danny noticed her hand rise towards her face the way she had been moving it a lot lately as if trying to pierce the pitch blackness in front of her and make out the shape of her own hand through it. "Well…Maybe I _do_, actually." She admitted. Danny and Frostbite stayed silent as she finally set her hand down and explained. "Ever since this happened, I keep imagining ghost-hunters sneaking up on me and taking me to another ghost dissecting lab. But I don't even know what's happening until it's too late since I can't even see in front of me anymore."

Danny and Frostbite looked at each other in hearing this and Frostbite gazed at his clawed hands, this time in more understanding and sympathy for Danielle. Danny squeezed his cousin from the side with her hand still in his and said to her softly, "Dani, Frostbite may have claws, but you know that he would never use them to hurt you. And neither would anyone else in this realm."

"Yeah. I know." Danielle nodded in acknowledgment. "Sorry Frostbite."

"No need, young one. It's fully reasonable." Frostbite said with a smile and a friendly chuckle. "All is forgiven."

After that, Danielle was much more calm for the examination, especially with Danny's hand within reach for extra reassurance. After Frostbite and the Far Frozen doctors ran a few scans of Danielle's eyes, and tried a few experiments with the sap Danny had given them earlier, they looked very concentrated in their work and both the Phantom cousins remained silent except when they were asked specific questions about Danielle's symptoms or on what they knew about the sap itself when it was used to blind her.

Once all possible information was exchanged, Danny guided Danielle out of the room so the doctors could work. Danny still couldn't stop himself from peaking in through the tattered curtain doorway occasionally though. Whenever he did this, he would usually see the ghosts wandering about to exchange notes and nodding or shaking their heads while saying things inaudible to each other.

A long time passed, and while Danny was sitting with his cousin on a stone bench outside the room, Frostbite lifted the tattered curtain, finally coming out. "May I have a private word, Danny Phantom?" He asked.

Danny looked at Danielle beside him, somewhat uncertainly. He didn't want to leave her by herself and judging by the way she tightened her grip on his arm, she didn't want to be left alone either.

Frostbite noticed both hesitancies. "We can just talk a little ways down the hall. You can still keep her within your sight from there." He added, indicating down the stone corridor towards the cave-mouth entrance.

Danny felt a little more comfortable with this, but he still turned to his cousin. "Dani?" He said as if asking her approval.

She was still hesitant, but eventually lightened her grip on Danny's arm. "I'll be okay for now." She answered.

"I'll be right back." Danny reassured with a squeeze of her hand as he stood up to follow Frostbite to where Danielle was out of earshot but still within their sight.

Frostbite was the first one who spoke. He did so quietly and at first, looking at Danielle remorsefully. "Being blinded must have taken quite a toll on her confidence." He said to Danny.

"I can only imagine." Danny nodded, following his furry companion's gaze in the same sorrowful manner. "So were you able to find anything?" He asked, returning his attention to Frostbite.

The ghost-beast looked both ways and lowered his voice even more before saying, "The additional information was extensively helpful. More than we even anticipated. It's just that, at this point, matters are a bit complicated to determine if a cure can really be discerned." Danny sighed disappointedly, but then the ghost beast added, "However. We will continue to work on it. There is still much more we can learn from the data you both have provided us with, giving us more options and directions to explore. With a little time, we think that perhaps there may be an obliging discovery."

Danny let out another sigh, but this time in relief. He looked over at Danielle who was sitting very still in her seat as if trying to hear what was being said.

The Ghost-Hero may have just ended up where he had started in helping Danielle get her sight back, but at least, unlike his own sister, Frostbite was giving him more hope that there would be a way.

"That's great, Frostbite." Danny responded, looking up at the Far Frozen leader in gratitude. "Is there anything else you'll need while we're here?" He asked.

"Not presently."

"Then I think I'll go ahead and take Dani home now." Danny concluded. "But I'll check in every once in a while to see if you get anywhere else with it."

Frostbite smiled down at the young boy in hearing this. "You know you are always welcome to do so, Danny Phantom."

"Thanks." Danny said, shaking the beast's large paw in both of his hands with a smile of his own. Then he went back over to retrieve Danielle, and carrying her in his arms, they were both heading back home.

As Danny flew, he was able to tell his cousin the good news that even though Frostbite couldn't say that they would be able to make something to help her see again, he and his people would still be looking into it. The possibility still might be there with all the information they were able to gather together in just an hour or so.

Danielle smiled at the news and Danny saw a glimmer of newfound hope shine in her otherwise, dimmed eyes.

The two were silent for another bit of flying when Danielle suddenly gasped and gripped the front of Danny's shirt in fright. "Danny." She told him in a terrified whisper. "I feel him."

Danny stopped abruptly in midair as his heart started racing. "Vlad's aura?" He asked, in a bit of a panic.

Danielle nodded vigorously. "And it's getting closer."


	13. Tracking

_**This is one of those chapters where the original draft was a whole lot shorter, but an edit added another page or so. Anyway. Let's see what happens now that Danielle senses Vlad's aura drawing near.**_

**Chapter 13: Tracking**

Danny started looking around frantically to see if he could spot his evil self anywhere. He wasn't surprised he couldn't sense any ghost approaching, being in the Ghost Zone, but for that same reason, he was amazed that Danielle could still sense Vlad's aura which came from the same feared specter.

Danny soon realized it was senseless to just stand around waiting for an already anticipated attack to happen and quickly found a floating rock that was good enough to land on and hide behind. Ghosts couldn't turn invisible in the Ghost Zone very well, so this would have to do. He would have changed back to his human form to help avoid detection, just in case Dark Phantom was powerful enough that his ghost-sense worked even in this dimension, but if he already saw them, Danny would need his powers fully active and at the ready. Danielle was in her human form to begin with already since she couldn't use her powers with enough confidence anyway.

Danny set Danielle down and carefully peaked over the top of the rock, glancing around cautiously before he finally spotted a black and white entity that he knew at once must be Dark Phantom. He made doubly sure Danielle was safely out of sight.

Danny felt his heart pounding inside his chest as he watched the evil ghost closing in on their location, at a quite normal speed.

"Can you see him?" Danielle asked, taking her older cousin's arm to make sure he was still by her side.

"Shh!" Danny quickly said, for his future self had stopped his flight at about a hundred-foot distance, looking around as if he had heard her, even from that far away.

Danielle gripped tighter on Danny's arm and was silent from then on, and so was Danny as he watched his evil self continue to search. The dark ghost was too far away to see the expression on his face, but Danny could definitely make out the flaming head of white hair and the long, flowing cape.

A minute passed by and Danny became confused at how, Dark Phantom didn't even leave the place he had stopped in. If he suspected anyone else was around, he would surly have come to explore a wider perimeter, nearer to where the hybrid cousins' hiding place was. Perhaps he didn't hear or see them after all. He just coincidently stopped in that particular spot at the same time Danielle had spoken. But what might be important enough about that empty space that he would stop there to look around?

In a situation like this, Danny would normally have tried to quietly move in closer for a better look at what the enemy might be up to, but he couldn't leave Danielle all alone. In sensing Vlad's aura being in the closest proximity to her it had in days, she was already feeling frightened as it was. Danny couldn't exactly bring her with him on the investigation either. Doing so would be even more dangerous, especially if Dark Phantom spotted them. Since that was the case, Danny had to do with just squinting over the top of the floating rock to try and get as best a view as possible from where he was while trying to keep himself as discreet as possible. As he did so, he started to think that perhaps he didn't need to get any closer anyway. There was something about that space in the Ghost Zone that he thought he should know about already.

"Wait a minute." Danny said quietly as he started to put his finger on why that place looked so familiar.

"What's happening? What's he doing?" Danielle asked in a whisper, holding Danny's protective arm close, in anxiety. "Did he see us?"

"No. I don't think so." Danny reassured her in a calm tone and wrapping his arm around her as an extra comfort to her. "But…he seems to be looking in an area that I think I might recognize." It was perhaps a full minute of just staring around before Danny noticed that there were a couple of Ghost Zone sites in the distance, making up a view he remembered he used to see all the time. "Oh no!" Danny almost gasped as it suddenly hit him.

"What?" Danielle asked nervously, thinking that perhaps Dark Phantom had spotted them this time.

Danny hurriedly ducked behind the rock as if this may as well have been the case before he answered in an urgent whisper. "I think that's the place where the old Fenton Portal used to be."

This confused Danielle. She may not have been able to look at Danny, but he could still see her expression. "But you told me that portal exploded. He couldn't get through there."

"He wouldn't know that. The ghost shield kept him from going inside the old lab." Danny said as he was peaking over the rock again to watch his evil self search pointlessly and unknowingly. "But if he's still trying to get in, he must think there's still something worth finding there." Then he added gravely, "Or some_one_."

Danielle suddenly became short of breath when she caught on to why Danny was sounding so worried.

"You know what this means, right?" Danny asked, looking at his blind cousin, with a hint of fearful suspense in his voice.

Danielle started tensing up before responding in a horrorstruck whisper. "He's trying to find a way to get at the others through the Ghost Zone!"

"Exactly." Danny confirmed.

Then he looked back over the edge of their hiding place to see his older self just hover where he was before finding another floating rock to sit on as if waiting for something to happen: Like the opening of the old portal.

"He may be getting the wrong idea of where to start looking, but he's not that far off track. If he finds where the _new_ portal is, he could get inside the house without any opposition and wipe everybody out." After making doubly sure Dark Phantom wasn't looking in their direction, Danny picked Danielle up in his arms again and flew off as swiftly and still as stealthily as possible. "We gotta get back home and warn the others."

After Danny started flying, constantly glancing behind him, Danielle soon lost touch of the evil aura, which was a good sign that Dark Phantom wasn't following them. Nevertheless, the rest of the trip back to the _real_ Fenton Ghost Portal was still quicker and more undercover than the journey to the Far Frozen. It wasn't until after they were back in the underground lab and had sealed the portal closed behind them that both cousins sighed in relief.

Danny bent over his knees with deep breaths and changed back to his human form as Danielle found the nearest wall by feel and sat against it, trying to calm herself.

"Kids?" Came Mrs. Fenton's voice as she and Jack were approaching the two cousins who were still breathing pretty hard. Danny's parents must have been in the Op Center when they came in from the Ghost Zone.

"Are you two all right?" Danny's father asked in additional concern. "You didn't run into any ghostly trouble on the way, did you?"

"We _would_ have if Danielle hadn't sensed it ahead of time." Danny said in one exhale. His parents then looked in Danielle's direction, wondering what exactly this meant if their ghost-senses didn't even work in the Ghost Zone.

Within the next couple of minutes, Danielle was guided back upstairs by Jazz who had come down later and Danny was in the Op Center with his parents where he was able to explain what he found out from Frostbite. Both his mother and father were overjoyed to hear that with a bit more work, there just might be a way to reverse the damage Dark Phantom had inflicted on Danielle. However, that was before Danny then told them that he saw his future, older self sneaking around the place where the old portal used to be and what his interpretation of it was.

The ghost shield that had been left around the old lab had been put up mainly to throw ghosts and ghost hunters off into thinking that there might be something important in there so they wouldn't even think to go any deeper if they even got in and realized that there was really nothing of value besides some dysfunctional and broken trinkets that had been left behind and move on, realizing that they had wasted all that time to fall for a joke.

The idea had worked for two years already, even if it was originally Jack's. When he first came up with it, the whole family thought it might be a bit ludicrous at first, since he usually had a tendency to not really think things through before declaring himself a genius. However, he _did_ have his moments despite that little fact, and thank goodness the idea seemed to be working with Dark Phantom now.

Still, up until now, Danny had mainly been concerned with how to keep the new house hidden from the people and dangers of his _own_ world, not even thinking about the things that might come at them from the multidimensional doorway built right inside the house itself. After moving, no ghost had ever even found the new portal. It wasn't the only one they could use to escape the Ghost Zone to haunt Earth anyway, so they probably didn't even bother looking for it.

As long as the security was operational and the house's ghost-defenses and shield were active, Danny doubted that his evil self would be able to get in, even with his ability to conjure up his own portals and if ever finding out where they were. But if Dark Phantom ever discovered the location of the new Fenton Portal, if it was ever left open, he could just walk through it, completely unopposed by all the safety precautions they had taken the time to put up, and attack and destroy their home and everyone in it from the inside.

Danny's parents understood that they would have to install more security if the new Fenton Portal was even going to be used anymore while Dark Phantom was on the loose. Danny still needed to access the Ghost Zone to check with Frostbite on Danielle's cure. So about two or so hours later, the ghost-boy found himself once again in his ghost form and flying to Axion Labs where he would retrieve the Fenton Thermos so his parents could use the flame sample for their own means of tracking. They had told him that with the Gray's help, they would be able to create a type of surveillance in the Ghost Zone in case his evil self, or any other ghost came venturing in the new portal site while it was open and while Danny was out.

Axion Labs had their own ghost shield that Danny was able to bypass in his human form before going intangible (while still human) to phase through the side of the building at a run. He appeared on the inside of a room where he saw Valerie at a desk, looking over some of her equipment to check for malfunctions.

"Valerie!" Danny blurted loudly as soon as he saw her.

He said her name so suddenly, the ghost-hunter jumped with a small shriek, spinning around with the ecto blaster she was checking and nearly shot Danny who cried out in surprise, barely ducking out of the way of the blast in time which ended up hitting the wall behind him, leaving a singe mark.

Valerie gasped in seeing her mistake and lowered the blaster with an awkward look before turning into a somewhat infuriated one. "Don't do that!" She said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry." Danny said, raising his hands defensively.

No sooner than he finished saying this did Valerie's father come charging into the room. "Valerie? What was that?" He said, as he was looking around the room for any signs of trouble. He must have heard Valerie scream and the sound of the ecto blaster going off, thinking his daughter might be in some kind of danger.

"I'm okay." Valerie quickly said before glaring at Danny again. "Danny just snuck up on me and nearly scared me half way into becoming a ghost myself."

"I said I was sorry. Sheesh!" Danny said defensively again. It wasn't the first time he dropped in directly from the walls or the ceiling when coming to visit, but considering the circumstances in which the town was on high-alert, he still thought that he perhaps should have used the door after all, even if he _was_ feeling in a hurry.

Damon relaxed and approached the Ghost-Hero as Valerie was getting back to her own work. "I assume you're here for the Thermos then?" He asked Danny who nodded in response.

"Seems my parents will be needing it back sooner than I thought."

"Yeah, about that." Damon said matter-of-factly. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Danny hesitated and he looked over at Valerie who gave him the same look as her father was as if they both had been pondering on something they didn't understand. Danny sorely hoped that they didn't find something about the flame sample that told them that the evil ghost that attacked the train was actually _him_, but as he looked between the Grays, he was starting to think that it was probably the case. He _knew_ he shouldn't have left the Thermos in their possession for that long.

"Danny. I know you have your reasons to keep secrets, but you were always willing to talk about all of your other ghost enemies so we would be more prepared for them." Damon began, folding his arms but with a still solemn look. "Why can't you tell us more about _this_ one?"

Danny managed to hold in a sigh of relief. Maybe they _didn't_ know that he was connected with Dark Phantom. However, it still sounded like they were starting to catch on. How long would he be able to keep this up? He really hated to have to go through that whole story again like he had to with his family and he was already stressing about the whole situation as it was.

"I'm sorry." Danny eventually said. "You probably wouldn't understand anyway. I just need the Thermos back."

"You didn't think _I_ would ever understand before you revealed your identity." Valerie stepped in with a pleading expression.

Danny hesitated in seeing her face like that and just sadly stared at her for a moment before eventually saying, "And you _wouldn't_ have if you found it out before Danielle and the asteroid."

Valerie rubbed the outside of her arm awkwardly, looking down at the floor and Danny knew exactly what she was thinking.

He and the teenage ghost-hunter used to date a few years ago, but after some complications that involved his ghost half and an evil specter that had apparently been the the one who purposely set them up for his own selfish reasons, they broke up.

But discussing a relationship that had already died wasn't the reason Danny was here, as he remembered only a second later. He had business to take care of. He turned back to Mr. Gray, remembering the previous question he had brought up about the ghost that was currently on the loose.

"Look." Danny said to him with a sigh. "It's a long story and my parents are expecting me back with the Thermos. So can I just get it and go?" When Damon gave him a stern expression, Danny started to grow impatient, but he added as politely as possible, "Please?"

It was at this moment that Mr. Gray finally sighed, giving in, and took Danny to the main lab where the Thermos had been moved to a table for safekeeping until Danny's return.

"Thanks." Danny said when Valerie's father reluctantly handed the Thermos over as well as a microchip with some data Danny had requested earlier.

"Would you be willing to tell us more some time when you _aren't_ in a hurry?" Damon asked.

Danny sighed sorrowfully as he turned into his ghost form. "When am I _not_ these days, Mr. Gray?" That's all he said before he went intangible and flew through the ceiling to the outside of the lab where the ghost shield was temporarily deactivated to let him fly through.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the building and flying back to the nearest teleportation pad to get home. In being pressured to reveal more than he wanted to about his evil self, he was starting to feel trapped in the same room with the Grays. He felt thankful that they were willing to accept that he wanted to keep it to himself. Still. How long would it be before they started to find out for themselves? Who knew what kind of data their lab equipment was able to get on Dark Phantom from the Fenton Thermos?

As Danny flew over the rooftops of his hometown, he kept pondering that maybe he should have told the Grays. If he _did_, though, he would have to explain that Valerie could possibly be in danger from the future self and he knew she would never forgive him for that unless she wanted her father to ground her for life from ghost-hunting.

With that, and by the time Danny got back to the underground Fenton Works, Danny confirmed that maybe it was a good idea that he didn't tell them. At least for now. At the moment, he had other things to worry about, like keeping his family safe while still being able to use the Fenton Portal to keep in touch with Frostbite.

Danny and his whole family were up late that night installing a new scanner in the Portal's control panel so it would automatically seal the portal doors shut if it ever detected Dark Phantom's ecto-signature within its range in the Ghost Zone. Also, if Danny was in the Ghost Zone when this happened, it would open to admit him when the scanners detected his or Danielle's ecto-signatures when they were five to ten feet away. With the special chip from Axion labs Danny had brought back, they were also able to upload a map of Amity Park that would tell them if Dark Phantom was back in town for another attack, giving Danny another opportunity to get him back into the Fenton Thermos and thus releasing his family from their house prison. _When_ that would happen, however, was yet to even be predicted.

The hours of the night dragged on and people had started filing off to bed until Danny and Tucker were the only one's still up with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to get the new scanners up and running. Tucker, being the techno-geek that he was, was always fascinated with technology, so he loved watching the Fenton's work all the time and even asked if he could help somehow with the installation whenever he could.

Danny wasn't enjoying himself half as much as his friend, but he still felt he should also assist in whatever way possible. The sooner the scanners were operational, the sooner he would feel safe in leaving his family at the house again and use the new devices to find and recapture his older self. He already had a long and tiring day in going in and out and back and forth all over the place in both worlds though, so he soon fell asleep at a desk in the lab.

By the time the scanners were finally working, Tucker had nodded off too, snoring in a chair that was up against the wall. Danny's parents had become very drowsy in realizing that it was passed two o' clock in the morning.

They looked over at the two tired teenage boys, but especially at their son who they understood had been working so hard to take all of these precautions and keep everyone safe. They knew how this could be such a stressful and difficult time for him, but at least now, he would sleep in much more security in knowing that his loved one's were better protected from the dangers awaiting them from both the outside worlds.

"I don't suppose we could just let them sleep down here tonight." Maddie asked quietly, looking up at her husband with content.

"Ah, what can be better than to sleep within the proximity of a day's work and the satisfaction of a job well done?" Jack responded, grinning his agreement.

Maddie smiled back, looking between the two sleeping boys. Before she and Jack turned in, however, Mr. Fenton wrote a quick note for when Danny woke up, telling him that the scanners were completed and operational now. Maddie, in turn, retrieved some blankets and draped them over the two boys. Danny in particular didn't even stir when she tucked the edge of blanket around his shoulders.

The mother smiled down at her son and planted a goodnight kiss on the top of his head before rejoining her husband so they could walk up the stairs together. As both parents left the lab, they never felt more proud of their son for his desire and determination to go through these hardships to protect his peers. But they both still agreed that if he simply asked, or would even allow it, no one under this roof would ever even hesitate to help him through these difficult times.

**_I'll bet some of you thought there was going to be another battle between all three Phantoms at the beginning of this chapter. I hope it wasn't disappointing. More importantly, I hope this didn't have too much description to bore you._**

**_The next chapter will be one to lead up to the part I've been planning for months._**


	14. Least Expected

_**This is the start of a whole series of events I had been planning on. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 14: Least Expected**

Time passed on and the Fenton family and friends found life difficult in having Dark Phantom attacking Amity Park in completely unexpected times and locations. Thanks to the newly installed scanners, however, Danny was able to get to the scene of the crime before his evil self was able to fatally victimize anyone.

One day in particular, Dark Phantom attacked the_ Skulk N' Lurk,_ which was Sam's favorite bookstore because of all the gory and depressing stories and literature she always found there. Dark Phantom must have thought that he'd find her there at some point and targeted the place and everyone in it. He had just come out of nowhere and started blasting everything in sight before hitting a very tall bookshelf that would have toppled over, right on top of two young kids if Danny hadn't arrived in time to turn them intangible and phase them right through the falling shelf.

"Why do you even bother with these people." Dark Phantom asked Danny in frustration once the two kids were out of harm's way.

"You and I share the same past." Danny responded impudently. "I'm surprised you don't already know." That's when he fired a plasma ray from his palms, which Dark Phantom blocked. "Then again, considering the choices you made, you probably wouldn't understand."

Several more green blasts were fired between the two opponents before Dark Phantom spiraled up towards the ceiling before saying the following comment. "They don't even care about you. It's just your fame that keeps you on their good sides. Without that, you're nothing to them."

"At least they still _have_ a good side!" Danny shot back boldly. "Unlike _you_!"

The battle between the two ghosts ensued for a while before Dark Phantom was once again threatened with the Fenton Thermos and disappeared through a self-made portal before Danny could activate the suction.

This repeated several more times before Danny's disappointment and doubt was starting to get to him. Just because the new scanners helped him get to a scene of an attack faster, it didn't mean that the battles themselves became any easier. The enemy was still just as powerful with Danny showing up in the nick of time to protect the innocent. Every battle ended with Dark Phantom escaping before Danny could even take out the Thermos.

The others down in the underground Fenton Works weren't doing much better with the stress. Even Sam was getting tired of the depressing atmosphere. While Danny was going out all the time to deal with a ghost attack, they were always left underground to watch the news to see how the battle turned out and wait for the young hero to return. Whenever he did, it was always with an empty containment device.

Danielle didn't have to watch the news to know when Danny was in the midst of a battle. She always felt it whenever he received a blow. Knowing that Dark Phantom would never actually destroy Danny never reassured her that much when she sensed him getting hurt in some way. Every time it happened, her hero's instincts itched for her to jump into action, but in the state she was in, she would always be reminded that she wouldn't even be able to see what was happening, let alone assist in a way to even matter.

Over the course of a few days, she tried to prove herself otherwise with practicing gymnastics stunts and martial arts moves in her unfamiliar and very dark world, under Jazz's supervision. Danielle started to lose the motivation when she was still constantly bumping into things and she realized that it still wouldn't be helpful if she didn't know where her enemies where and _when_ they were attacking. How could she even defend _herself_ from things like that, let alone others? In addition, it was too apprehensive and dangerous and to have someone having to watch her and inform her of such things. Even if Dark Phantom wasn't the enemy they had to deal with (if Danny would even let them outside to help, that is).

Tucker thought he could help with this by using his technical skills to put up some obstacle courses for Danielle to navigate through with the use of the sounds she could hear. One time though, Danny had walked in on one of these training sessions and Danielle had heard his footsteps, getting distracted by it when she was in the middle of hitting a punching bag with a flying side-kick. The loss of her focus caused her target to recoil on her and fling her backwards, making her hit the matted floor on her back.

She was all right after she realized what had happened but Danny just looked at his sister, who was continuing to encourage her with these sessions, shaking his head. "Jazz, why do you keep pushing her like this? All she does is hurt herself in these." He had commented.

Jazz had only given her brother a dirty look and put her hands on her hips. "As if _you_ never messed up when you were first learning how to use your powers." She shot back at him. "Besides. As Albert Einstein said himself, a_nyone who's never made a mistake has never tried anything new._"

Danielle _did_ get better and faster with more time and practice, and she found that her other senses seemed to be more acute since going blind, but she eventually realized that all she was doing was memorizing where things were in the obstacle courses. It wouldn't help in any battles, considering the setting was almost always different and it wasn't like the enemy would be willing to stay in one place long enough for her to figure out where he was first so she could hit him. In all the time it would take for her to do that, they would most certainly be able to attack her first. And without the sight to see it coming, she wouldn't stand a chance. Her only real hope to become as helpful a fighter as she used to be was to find a way to see again. Jazz kept her going in the training though, pointing out that she still should practice to keep her skills up for if they ever did find a way for her to get her sight back.

Danny was the one in charge of this when he wasn't out trying and failing to get his evil self back into the Fenton Thermos. He eventually caught on that whenever Dark Phantom used a portal to escape, he would never be appearing back in the human world for a long time. Danny knew how much energy it took for his friend Wulf to tear a whole between dimensions. If the Ghostly Wail didn't take it out of his evil self as it did with Danny, making portals certainly would. Whether he still had his human half or not.

Danny would take the times after the battles with Dark Phantom to fly into the Ghost Zone to see how Frostbite was doing with the cure, feeling almost certain that the evil specter wouldn't be attacking the town again while he was away, but still knowing that he had to keep a wary eye out in case he snuck up on him in the Ghost Zone.

The research back at the Far Frozen didn't seem to be going well either. Danny always returned from the realm with the same news that Frostbite and his people were still looking for something that would be of any help in finding a cure. It started to become a wonder if Frostbite was starting to get annoyed by him coming by at least once every couple of days with the same question.

"Oh, of Course not Great One." Frostbite said with a laugh that Danny was surprised by when he had brought it up. "In fact, I find it very gladdening that you are dropping by a lot more often than you used to."

It was a relief to hear of their tolerance and Danny tried to thank them for their effort and diligence on his cousin's behalf by sticking around to visit for longer than just to check on their progress.

This different schedule of day-to-day life continued for everyone in the Fenton household for several weeks before Danny came into the lab through the Fenton portal once again, looking more relieved instead of disappointed like he usually did when he came back from Frostbite's. His parents were working in the lab again while Jazz was monitoring Danielle in performing some combination kicks on the matt when she caught Danny's unusually cheerful appearance.

"Well. This can only mean you've brought back some good news." She said as she approached her brother who had changed back to his human form by the time she had reached him.

"Frostbite said that he might have finally found a way to reverse Danielle's blindness." Danny said with a smile as he looked behind his sister at Danielle. He saw her perk up as soon as he said the last part of his sentence. "He wants me to check back some time next week. They might have it done by then." There was a hint of surprised disbelief on the youngest Fenton's face at first, but then she beamed for the first time in weeks, which made Danny even happier.

"Oh, Danny that's wonderful." Mrs. Fenton said as she joyfully embraced her son.

Everyone else rejoiced at the wonderful news, including Jazz. However, though she was happy for the possibility of a cure, she still couldn't help but feel that it would be all but pointless. She didn't want to say this to her brother vocally because she knew he would be upset and defensive by it, but even if Danielle was able to get her sight back, Danny would still never let her go outside the house to use the benefits of the cure to their fullest until his evil self was taken care of. Jazz also understood that he was just trying to protect them in doing this, but she could already tell that he was despairing in his ability to do that with all the failures to capture him he had undergone already. The young college student kept wondering if her younger brother really could handle this by himself if he already knew that this spirit was as much, if not more, of a problem to deal with than Vlad was.

That next week went by very slowly in which Dark Phantom surprisingly had not attacked again. According to the scanners in Axion labs, he was spending most of his time in the Ghost Zone. When the scanners said that he wasn't in the Ghost Zone, he was nowhere in Amity Park, so Danny suspected that he must have been in Wisconsin, waiting to see if he could find Vlad anywhere. Everyone was staying at home in anticipation of an attack from Dark Phantom that might happen at any time…but it didn't. Nothing for that whole week before Danny thought it was time to check on the cure again.

He was very hesitant in going into the Ghost Zone in fear that Dark Phantom might attack Amity Park again while he was gone and press Valerie into thinking she would have to substitute for him. However, he eventually was flying through the eerie green space to the Far Frozen, still feeling nervous that he might run into his evil self in this dimension if the evil entity didn't decide to go to the human world at this time.

Danny kept his eyes open for anything suspicious as he slowly flew through the Ghost Zone. Nothing seemed to happen along the way, but he was starting to come across some sights that were making him very uneasy as he got closer to his destination. It wasn't long before the icy realm started to loom ahead before he started to calm down. However, as he came closer, the edginess began to return. There was something that just didn't feel right. The Far Frozen realm may have been a frost-covered wasteland, but he didn't quite remember it being this quiet.

He flew around the tall, snow-capped peak and when he got to the other side, to his shock, he saw a large cloud of black smoke billowing from the valley where he knew the village was.

"Oh no!" Danny whispered as his dread started to make his heart leap. He sped towards the snow-covered hill and gasped as his fears were suddenly realized. The smoke was coming from a wooden structure that was in flames and the rest of the village was all but a complete wreck.

Danny swooped down towards the village entrance, seeing that the armed guards lay in the snow, unconscious. He flew over the destruction, seeing small fires ablaze and several more of the Far Frozen ghosts sprawled in the snow, out cold. Any of the abominable snow creatures that were still conscious where using their ice power as best they could to put out the fires. Did something happen during the research to cause an accident this destructive?

Danny swooped in with his Phantom Phreeze from above and helped to smother the flames of a particularly large fire. The people on the ground looked up, seeing him there and showed signs of relief as he moved on to the smaller fires.

The village citizens hailed him as he flew by, but Danny just hurried on, looking around for Frostbite. Where was he? Danny would have expected a good leader like him to be out in the field helping the cleanup crew. It wasn't like him to be having others do the labor-intensive work while he attended to other duties. That was more of Vlad's way of getting things done. Whatever had happened that had caused so much damage here must have occurred only a short time before the teenage hero had arrived.

Danny heard a disturbance nearby that was made up of concerned chatter before he realized it was coming from up the slope. He went to check it out and saw several guards were gathered around a big pile of rocks, looking very worried. Several were trying to use their spears as leverage to move the heavier rocks while others tried using brute force to move some, but only to start another rock slide that made the rock pile even higher and more difficult to get through.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he landed in the snow behind the beasts.

They turned in hearing his voice and the most high-ranking guard approached Danny with a respectful bow, but began to speak with much concern in his tone. "Oh, Great One. Our leader is trapped inside the cavern and we are unable to contact him."

Danny's eyes widened as he looked up at the pile of rocks that he now realized was barricading the entrance to the cave where the medical research was taking place. "Frostbite's in there?" He asked, horrorstruck.

The guard stood up, looking back towards the blocked cave. "Yes. And we cannot break through to him, nor any of the others trapped inside. We don't know what has become of them."

Several questions had arisen in Danny's head as far as what had happened to cause this, but it would have to wait. Ghosts couldn't turn intangible in the Ghost Zone so they were not as easily eluding to danger. Also, even though the Far Frozen citizens were huge with the kind of strength to match, it didn't seem to be helping in this situation and their additional powers only froze things on contact. There was no way that would help in removing the rocks either.

It wasn't the same case for Danny though. After thinking for a second, he told the head guard. "Hang on. Maybe _I_ can get through and see what the situation is. Wait here." Then he reverted to his human form, which was able to phase through solid objects in the Ghost Zone, and ran straight through the stony blockade until he got to the other side where it was pitch black. No light could enter in through the blocked-off entrance and any skylights or torches that were usually used for additional lighting were covered over or extinguished. Danny began to cough as he accidentally breathed in a bit of dust that he couldn't see until the flash from his transformation back to his ghost form illuminated the cave for a brief moment. The dust must have come from when the rockslide occurred.

Danny generated some of his green energy in his hand to light the dark cavern. He could see the disturbed dust clearly now and he tried to wave some of it away from his face as he looked around, rotating back to the rocky barricade that blocked the entrance. It looked even worse than it did outside. It was definitely going to be tricky to move. So tricky in fact that it might take too long for him to make a hole big enough for the people outside to follow him and help to look for Frostbite and any others that were trapped in here. And who knows what might have happened to them before or even after this barricade was made? Danny would have to press forward on his own until he understood the condition the full situation was in. With a heavy sigh and nervous of what he might find, he raised his ignited hand above his head and silently and slowly glided through the dark, stony hallway.

It wasn't long before he eventually saw something massive that seemed to almost glow when put in contrast with the dark walls of the cave. As he got closer, he saw that it was hairy and lying in the middle of the corridor. A switch flipped inside Danny as he rushed up to the Far Frozen creature, thinking it was probably Frostbite until he noticed that there was tan cloth instead of blue. He may not have been able to tell of the true color in the green light he was only able to provide for himself, but he could still tell that the cloth this citizen wore was certainly not blue. He also noticed the sleek fir and horns that didn't give that feeling of age and experience that Frostbite had. But that didn't justify the fact that he seemed to have been knocked unconscious like many outside had been and obviously needed help.

Danny rushed over to the giant creature and shook his gigantic arm a bit. The furry monster moaned as he stirred a bit before slowly lifting his head to open his eyes to see the Ghost Zone's Savior standing next to him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I am now, Great One." The Far Frozen citicen said in a raspy voice as he was starting to try to get up.

Danny's flight ability allowed him to help the beast to his feet, if even just a little before he asked, "What happened?"

The creature rubbed his head and started squinting through the darkness with a confused look. "I'm not entirely sure." He said hesitantly. Although he looked at Danny up and down as with that same befuddled expression as if seeing him for the first time.

Danny shook off his own confusion in noticing this and started looking around the cavern himself. "Well, where's Frostbite? Is he okay? Someone outside said he was in here before the entrance got blocked off."

The creatures yellow eyes widened and he looked around more wildly as if remembering about his leader. "No. I havn't seen him. But based on our current situation I wouldn't say that he perhaps won't be in need of assistance."

Danny saw the worried look on the ghosts face and put a hand on his forearm. "Come on. We can look for him together." He said comfortingly.

The two-legged white-furred specter smiled and nodded in relief before Danny began to lead the way with his small charge of ectoplasmic light to guide them through the dark corridor.

He soon came across several more of the white, furry creatures laying on the floor, unconscious. That explained why none of them were at the entrance trying to dig themselves out. None of them were Frostbite but they seemed like they would be all right after a while, considering the fact that they were ghosts and they didn't die.

Danny and the first Far Frozen citizen he found helped them get to their feet, asking them if they knew where Frostbite was. All of them seemed to be just as confused and could not say where Frostbite had ended up in the chaos of what had just occurred to cause this damage. Danny, being the only one with the light source, led them all through the caves in search of their leader, picking up a few more followers as he proceeded through the dark corridor.

Eventually, when the company started to become a number of six or seven, they agreed to split up into groups and search other parts of the cave with torches that they were able to light with the help of Danny's energy. Danny himself was followed by two of the doctors of the vicinity into the research room. They looked around briefly in the dim green light he was able to provide. Danny's despair grew as they found nothing but a big mess of overturned furniture with scattered papers and broken beakers all over the floor. Danny's longing for answers was growing even more as this went on. If something happened in experimentation, he would have thought that the room would be in worse condition than this. Maybe even have the roof blown off if some of the destruction had made it to the outside.

"We better move on." Danny suggested to his two followers.

He turned the group around to look elsewhere when one of the Far Frozen doctors suddenly froze and spun around again.

"Wait." He said, making the other doctor and the Ghost Hero stop in mid-step. "I thought I heard something."

The three were silent for a moment until Danny heard what the furry beast was talking about as well. A very faint moan that sounded like someone in pain coming from somewhere in the dark cavern. Someone else was in there, and it didn't sound like they were well at all.

Danny lit his other hand to increase the light to see by and listened carefully to pinpoint where the noise had come from.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness.

Another painful groan came from somewhere to his left before a very weak and cracking voice said, "Over here."

In an instant, Danny increased the green light's intensity to illuminate that part of the cave better where he thought the voice had come from. He saw a desk that was tipped over on its side in front of a large pile of rocks that had apparently been blown from the ceiling and fallen to the floor.

"Look!" One of the doctors said, pointing in urgency. Danny's gaze followed to where the Far Frozen beast was pointing and he gasped in seeing that on the floor, extended from under the rock pile behind the desk, was a huge clawed hand stretching along the stone floor as if in pain and desperate for help.

Danny shot over to that spot in an instant and hurriedly moved the desk out of they way with one hand. Then, using that same hand to feebly attempt to pull the creature out of the rubble while keeping the place lit with his other hand.

The two doctors came up behind him and used their massive strength to move the rocks away as Danny lit their work with his dim light, feeling he was useless otherwise.

Thankfully, this rock pile was much less complex than the one blocking the cave entrance, so in a matter of seconds, the doctors were able to remove enough of it to reach in. With a great heave on the count of three, they pulled out their blue-caped leader who coughed for air as he was finally freed.

Even though ghost couldn't really die, it concerned Danny deeply to see a friend in such a terrible state. He looked much more worn and tattered than old age had ever left him in, (as if ghosts could really age) and his white fur was quite dirty from the rubble he had been pulled from. It was a good thing he was a creature of such size and stature. Otherwise the rocks on top of him would probably have crushed him.

"Lord, Frostbite," One of the ghostly creatures said as he supported his leader. "Are you all right."

After Frostbite stopped coughing, he smiled weakly looking between his two counterparts. "I fear my leg may be fractured from that ceiling collapse. But thank you my friends." He said gratefully with a sigh that sounded like he was very relieved to finally be unstuck.

"You have The Savior of the Ghost Zone to thank, Lord Frostbite." Said the other doctor who looked over at Danny with a warm smile.

Danny, who was still holding his bright green light in his hands just looked at them awkwardly as Frostbite's thick arms were hoisted over the shoulders of his two fellow beasts so he could walk.

"You're arrival is most fortunate and gratifying, Great One." The wounded leader said to Danny with another relieved smile.

Danny sighed solemnly looking around the wrecked room in response to this. "Looks more like I was too late, to me." He said regretfully.

"Nonsense." Frostbite said weakly after another cough. "What's most relieving is that it wasn't _you_ who did this."

Danny looked at the Far Frozen leader in shocked confusion. "Me? Do _this_?" He asked, wondering why a friend who knew him much better than that would even suggest such a thing. "What happened here anyway? Did something go wrong during the research?"

"No, no. We were attacked." One of the doctors supporting Frostbite said.

Danny's eyes widened as he hovered along with his hand still lighting the way as they walked towards the tunnel entryway to the main corridor. "Attacked?" He repeated. "But...I thought the people living here were trained to defend against outside opposition." Danny commented, confused. Who would want to attack the Realm of the Far Frozen in the first place? They were a race that usually kept to themselves and that were usually undisturbed for it, even though they were always training to defend against this sort of thing.

"That's what we thought as well." Another of the beasts responded. "But the ghost responsible for all this...he was far stronger than we anticipated. He came out of nowhere and afar off, we thought it was merely you coming to pay us another visit about the antidote."

The word 'antidote' instantly sparked Danny's memory. In the midst of all this chaos he had completely forgotten the reason he had come here in the first place. "Oh yeah. Were you able to do anything with it before...well..." Danny's voice trailed off as he looked around again at the destruction as they were making their way down the cold stone hall to the entrance.

"We finished it." Frostbite informed as he limped along with the two doctors' help. However, then the ghost-beast looked solemn as he added, "But...it was stolen."

Danny jerked as he suddenly stopped in mid-flight in such surprise, the ectoplasmic charge in his hand almost went out. "What?" He said as his heart sank in hearing this.

The doctors nodded in solemnity in seeing the young boy's disappointment. "By that ghost who attacked us." One responded as all four of them stopped in the corridor.

"Which ghost?" Danny asked at once as he hovered in front of the three talking beasts. "Who was it?"

Danny saw in his green light as the Far Frozen exchanged hesitant looks as if _they_ weren't even sure of the identity of the ghost. This started to make Danny nervous as he floated where he was above the ground in front of them at their head-levels.

"He looked so much like _you_ from afar." One of the doctors said. "But his eyes shown red as blood, such as the way of Vlad Plasmius', before he attacked with green plasma rays that knocked us all out."

"He claimed himself to be called, the _real_ Phantom." Frostbite concluded.

A deep hollowness formed in the pit of Danny's stomach and a cold chill ran through his spine as the horrible truth based on their description slammed him at full force. Now, he really _did_ lose control of his ecto-charge and sank his feet down to the stone floor. He shook his head in shocked and speechless disbelief as the last of the comforting and hopeful light faded from both his hand, the cave, and from in his heart.

_**I've been on a roll with these, so I technically already have the rough drafts of the next couple of chapters done. When I'll be able to get around to editing them is another story entirely. I hope you look forward to the next installment. More details of how the attack on the Realm of the Far Frozen played out will be in the next chapter.**_


	15. Wants and Wishes

**Chapter 15: Wants and Wishes**

As Danny stood there in the pitch blackness of the tunnel, his head swam through the memories of his worst experiences and haunting thoughts that made him feel more helpless than he had ever been in his life. Even in this dark time since his evil self was released. How could he not have seen this coming? How could he have been so blind to not think to prevent something like this?

"Mind the light, Great One. We cannot see."

The deep voice of one of the Far Frozen beasts snapped Danny out of his grievous thoughts and he remembered that he had let it go dark in the cave, leaving everyone as blind to their surroundings as Danielle would have to remain for who knew how much longer. Danny fumbled for a minute before he was able to relight his hand with his green ghost-energy.

After recollecting his thoughts to the present again, he led the two beasts that carried their injured leader through the dark tunnel, this time at a very slow and gloomy walk. Even at the pace he went at, though, the Far Frozen members, who usually took broader steps because of their gigantic size, were slowed down in trying to help Frostbite along. It didn't matter how slow Danny was going with his light at this time.

As they proceeded to the still caved-in entrance, the three snow-monstrous specters told Danny that when their attacker was approaching their realm, they had thought it was merely the young Ghost Hero. By the time they realized it was not, the warriors didn't have time to get to their battle stations before the specter laid waist to their village, heading directly for the medical and research facility, but causing as much destruction along the way as possible. It was as if he knew exactly where he was going before he entered the cave at a rampage and finding the room where the completed cure was being kept. They described how his eyes glowed with a bloodthirsty satisfaction that topped that of Vlad Plasmius as he was causing so much destruction and knocking everyone unconscious.

"Do you think you know him, Great One?" Frostbite asked Danny in wonder after their tale was finished.

Danny lowered his ignited hand slightly and hesitated before saying gloomily, "Unfortunately."

They reached the cave mouth entrance, which was still covered over by the rockslide, and Danny used his light to observe the obstacle before them. It looked like they were still having trouble removing it on the outside, seeing as no light was able to spill through any cracks still.

"And this?" Danny asked, indicating the rock pile. "He did this too?"

"We heard a deafening wailing noise that shook the whole cave after he flew out and this rockslide occurred before any of us could get outside." One of the doctors said with a nod.

_Definitely the Ghostly Wail_, Danny thought to himself. None of the Far Frozen had ever seen him use that power, so it was no wonder they didn't recognize the sound. Now, how were they supposed to get through it? Danny could walk through solid objects in the Ghost Zone while in his human form, but he couldn't share that ability with others the way he could in his ghost form in the human world, so that wasn't an option. Even if it was, simply going through it would still leave this blockage in the way of others getting into the medical facility once it was repaired enough to take the wounded.

The rest of the group that had gone their separate ways in the cave to look for other injured victims were gathering behind them at the blocked entrance now. As Danny tried to think of how to get them all out, he started to wish Danielle were here. This was the type of thing she was good at. Even before she got her Phantom Phlare, which could melt through solid rock if she wanted it to, she was better at concentrating her ectoplasmic energy to be both effective and also neat enough to not cause additional damage. That was probably how she was able to focus her energy through her feet and eyes as well as her hands. Danny knew it would take a long time to try to remove the blockage piece by piece when there were people outside that needed to get in for medical attention. Plus, everyone that was trying to remove the block from the outside was anxious to see if their comrades that were trapped in here were all right.

Danny needed a way to remove this stone barricade all at once and he was the only one in this realm with the power to do it, him having his ectoplasmic rays. The Far Frozen only had their freezing powers to add to their ferocity, size, and strength. While those qualities were very helpful in battles, nothing they could do was helping them with this obstacle.

Danny thought for a moment at how he could approach this problem without Danielle's help. He considered his Ghostly Wail for a minute, thinking that perhaps the special power that had caused such a mess could also fix it somehow. Or would it? The Ghostly Wail was powerful, but as the ghost boy rethought it, he was worried it might accidentally bring down the whole cave if it didn't reduce the barricade in time. There was one other idea that he had tried many times before. It was the only way Danny could think he could do without causing too much additional damage.

"Hang on." Danny said to all of the beasts behind him that had all arrived by now. "I've got an idea, but everyone will have to stand clear."

The two doctors carrying Frostbite nodded in response and turned to everyone else behind the. "Danny Phantom is going to clear the barricade! Everyone stand back!" They relayed to the rest of the crowd as they were ushering them to back up further into the cave as they guided their limping leader to do the same.

As this was happening, Danny turned to his human form to phase through the barricade and warn the worried people on the other side to take cover as well. He then stationed himself in his human form in the middle of the rock pile. Generating his ice power, he froze the whole thing solid, making sure he got the ice through every single crack between the rocks before a thick layer of ice formed around even the exterior of the whole barricade: Inside the cave mouth and out. Then he charged up his whole body with the green ecto energy. He struggled to find the level of power he needed as he was doing this. Generating this much power at once was much easier in him ghost form.

After about a minute of concentrating very hard, Danny eventually got his power built to where it caused an explosion, focused mostly through his hands he had extended out to the sides (that is, one facing the inside of the cave and one facing outside it) that was big enough to clear almost the whole rock pile. Some extra pebbles fell from the slope above the cave mouth after he did this, but the barricade was now cleared enough for the massive beasts to walk through.

The people who ducked in cover lifted their heads up as Danny once again returned to his ghost form and stood to the side as the doctors carried Frostbite out into the light. All the others that had been barred in the cave soon followed and they blinked at the brightness of the outside from being in the dark for so long. The other citizen's saw their leader limping with his hurt leg, even with two other beasts supporting him. Quite a few rushed to assist. Others spread throughout the rest of the crowd in the cave, glad to see friends and family members were safe and thanking Danny for delivering them as they passed him.

Later, people went back inside the cave with tools to begin repairs while everyone else stayed outside in the snow to do what they could for the wounded until the infirmary would be able to hold them.

Danny walked amongst them, feeling grieved by the sight of all the poor victims that his evil self had brought to harm. He saw Frostbite who had been seated against a boulder as one of the Far Frozen physicians was binding his broken leg in a splint. He cringed a bit from the pain as it was being applied.

Danny watched as a guard was approaching the elderly beast.

"The intruder." Frostbite said when he saw the guard. "Did he raid the vault as well?"

Danny, who had been listening as he was making his own approach to them from behind, suddenly froze in mid-step in hearing this phrased question. There was a vault located in the mountains that held something more valuable than any treasure. If his evil self had discovered that…

"The vault is untouched, Lord Frostbite." The guard bowed on one knee before his great leader as he replied. "And so is the shrine."

Danny let out a breath of relief and walked the rest of the way to the group before asking the guard, "So the Infimap is safe?"

The guard turned in hearing him and smiled at the young hero. "It is, Great One." He replied. "It seems the place that received the most damage was the medical facility where the research for your cousin's cure was taking place."

"But it is strange." Frostbite said after cringing again from the pain in his leg. "Whenever we _do_ have an intruder, it's usually _that_ that they come for."

Danny knew this. The Infimap was a powerful and mysterious map that charted out the entire Ghost Zone and showed the locations of every single entrance into it, including natural ghost portals that appeared spontaneously throughout the dimension. It could also direct you anywhere you wanted to go or to a specific portal you wanted to find by simply expressing the command to do so. Vlad Plasmius himself had attacked the Far Frozen to steal this powerful object a few times and tried to use it for his own selfish reasons before Danny and his friends were able to get it away from him and return it to Frostbite.

"Perhaps the intruder didn't even know about it." The doctor binding Frostbite's leg suggested. "Otherwise, he would have raided the vault for sure."

"He doesn't." Danny reassured. "And it will be hard for him to find out about it without being on this realm's good side." Danny walked away before any of the three beasts could ask what he meant by this.

Danny only found out about the Infimap after meeting Frostbite for the first time, and he didn't even meet Frostbite until long after his first encounter with his future self. Thank goodness Dark Phantom didn't even know about the all-powerful map. Otherwise he could locate the portal to the Underground Fenton Works where Danny's family was taking refuge in an instant. In fact, he didn't even know that there were any other portals into the Ghost Zone other than the Fenton Portal and the one Vlad had made for if he even needed them since he could just make his own almost at , Danny's family may still be safe, but the guilt lingered with him at what had happened to the people here who had guarded the map for a thousand years.

For the next hour or so, Danny stuck around to help with repairs until the medical facility was well lit again and cleaned up enough to receive its injured patients. As he did this and oversaw other repairs taking place, he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault.

Dark Phantom must have been following Danny for a time, discovering that he was always going to the Far Frozen whenever he was in the Ghost Zone, coming out of it with no signs that any brawl had taken place. Danny may not have bothered going to the shrine or the trove where the Infimap was kept, but who knows what else his dark half was able to observe over the last several weeks? There was no other reason Danny could think of that Dark Phantom would attack this people, knowing that there was something important to his younger self here and take it. All this time, Danny had been concerned about keeping his family and other people in his own world safe and hidden and he had completely neglected to think of what might happen to the people in the Ghost Zone if Dark Phantom ever discovered that he was associated with an entire civilization of friendly ghosts here.

Danny felt awful as he eventually found himself alone in the cluttered research room, up-righting overturned tables and chairs. He started picking up some scattered papers and bottles that were all over the floor and looked at them, knowing that these notes and containers must have taken part in all the hard work that was put into making the cure for Danielle's blindness.

"You're still here?"

Danny jumped as he spun around to see that Frostbite was standing in the tunnel entryway of the research room. The blue-caped creature now had a large cast on his leg that worked much better than the simple splint he had earlier, but he still walked at a limp with the help of a handmade crutch.

Danny just smirked in acknowledgment before continuing to pick up the scattered notes. He heard the rhythmic sounds of Frostbite approaching on his crutch as he was standing up from the floor to move to another place in the room.

"We do appreciate your help here, Great One, but this really isn't necessary." Frostbite said behind Danny in a reassuring voice. "You already do so much for both our worlds."

"I've seen _you_ going around to help, even with that leg of yours." Danny said as he continued working without looking at his furry friend.

"This is our home. And I am its leader." Frostbite responded. "It's my duty to do whatever I can for my people, regardless of my condition."

"Speaking of conditions," Danny said, as he gloomily glanced down at the empty bottle he had picked up in his hand. "Would there be any chance to whip up another cure for Dani besides the one that was stolen?"

Frostbite limped over to Danny's side, looking at the bottle from over his shoulder with sadness in his friendly, yellow eyes. "I fear we may have to begin all over again if we did." He said solemnly. "It wouldn't take nearly as long because of what knowledge we have been able to gain from it, but the attacker destroyed much of the research we had done to make it when he raided this room."

Danny let out a heavy sigh and set the bottle and the notes he had gathered up down on the desk he had just up-righted a minute ago. He set both his hands on the tabletop after doing so and hung his head. A minute passed before he felt a very large, paw wrap around his whole upper back and around his shoulders.

"I sincerely apologize, Great One." Frostbite said genuinely. "We tried to stop him."

"No, Frostbite. _I'm_ the one who's sorry." Danny replied shaking his head. "All this is my fault."

Frostbite chuckled a bit at the self-pitiful response. "Now, now. Don't go blaming yourself for something that you didn't even do. Even if some of us _did_ think it was you at first..."

"It _was_ me." Danny interrupted.

He was very quiet when making this statement, but Frostbite still caught what the teenage boy said. "What are you talking about, Great One?" The leader asked.

Danny didn't want to turn to see the beast's expression, but he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was very confused to hear this. Perhaps even stunned.

It was time. Danny knew that at least Frostbite had to know why Dark Phantom had such motivations of destruction and why he had introduced himself as the _real_ Phantom. Danny was afraid how Frostbite might react to this, but…it had to be done if he was ever going to fully understand.

The ghost-powered teenager sighed heavily and clenched his fists on the table, not wanting to face Frostbite as he told him the whole story. Everything. That the specter who had attacked this realm was the Ghost Hero gone bad from the future. How he would have come to be, how Danny had met him, and how he was out to try and turn him to the dark side so he could continue his existence in the future by targeting the people that were supposed to have been gone or were never supposed to take part in his alternate future timeline.

There was a very long and painful silence after Danny had finished and it was only then that he dared to look at the giant ghost-beast he considered a friend, not knowing what to expect in what Frostbite would do or say after discovering one of the young hero's darkest secrets.

Frostbite just stood there on his crutch, but he didn't look surprised. If he did while Danny was telling the story, he was certainly over it by now. He looked much more like he felt sorry for the boy and that he was pondering on what had been told.

"So." Frostbite finally said calmly. "The great Danny Phantom has other secrets besides."

Danny nodded and turned away again, looking down at the tabletop before he felt the giant clawed hand of the beast wrap around his shoulders again in comfort.

"But that still doesn't mean that this attack was because of you just because of a choice you had purposely avoided."

Now Danny was the one surprised. He didn't show it as he looked up and over his shoulder at Frostbite, but this still wasn't the kind of reaction he was expecting. At least, not this soon.

"It's in a _separate_ timeline that you become that specter who attacked us." Frostbite continued. "In the timeline we live in now, what you _may_ have done in the past is not what's important, but what deeds you actually _have_ done to become the hero that we of the Far Frozen still admire and respect to this day. You are who you are in _this_ present, Danny Phantom. Not in that future."

Danny smiled gratefully, still feeling sorry for what had happened to the village and that the cure had been stolen, but he did feel better in hearing Frostbite being so forgiving. "Promise you won't tell anyone else?" He asked when the thought occurred to him. "My family already knows, but I don't want a panic to start up if word got out to the wrong kind of people."

Frostbite nodded with a slight bow of his head. "Of course, Great One." After straightening up as best he could with the use of his crutch, his expression changed to a graver one. "But now it is my turn to inform you of something I somehow neglected to before. Just after your evil self had taken possession of the cure, he left a message for you. I didn't understand it at first and didn't really have time to think it over before he made the ceiling fall down on me. But now that you have told me more of his identity, I believe I now understand its meaning."

Danny listened intently as Frostbite relayed the message.

00000000

Back at the underground Fenton Works, Danny's parents were working in the lab while the kids were all upstairs watching television. Danielle was on the third floor in her room with the door locked. No one was exactly sure what she was doing, but it came as a bit of a concern to everyone when they heard occasional thumping noises coming through the ceiling. Only a short while after, it was quite silent again. People suspected that she must have been trying to practice certain moves on her own without people telling her where to go and when to do it before she eventually gave up. With Danielle nowadays, hardly anything was certain anymore except for the fact that she just wanted to see again.

On that particular note, Danny's parents were wondering why their son hadn't come back yet. They kept checking the scanners to see where he was in the Ghost Zone after several hours had gone by. This was the longest he had ever been in the Ghost Zone. Even though the scanners indicated that he wasn't in any danger by Dark Phantom, who was once again somewhere near the sight of the old Fenton Portal, it was all the more reason Danny wouldn't be taking this long. If the people of the Far Frozen really were finished with the cure, Danny would want to get it to Danielle as soon as possible. If he was taking several hours longer than he normally did, something must have gone wrong. When Danny finally came through the Ghost Portal, the gloomy expression on his face confirmed it.

"Where have you been young man?" Jack scolded, but still in a concerned way.

"What's wrong?" Maddie added.

"Something bad." Danny responded miserably.

"What's bad?" Jazz asked as she was coming from upstairs. Tucker and Sam soon followed. They were in the kitchen when they had heard Danny's voice in the lab and had come down to see if he had returned.

Now Tucker noticed Danny's look and asked, "What happened?"

Danny took a deep breath before he finally answered slowly, and looking down at the floor, making no eye contact with anyone. "The Far Frozen was attacked." After everyone gasped at the same time, he continued. "I think my evil self must have been following me to them."

"Is that why you were taking so long?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded. Then he proceeded to tell the whole story of how he had been told the events had taken place. And how he had tried to help repair some of the damage.

After a moment of silence after Danny finished, Tucker butted in, trying to bring the conversation to a happier note. "Well…at least we have the cure now, right?"

Danny just looked at Tucker and let out a sigh before his gaze was directed toward the floor. This reaction made everyone concerned before Danny spoke again.

"I don't have it, Tucker." He said sadly. "That's the worst of it."

Everyone gaped at Danny, looking like they were afraid of what he might say next, but anticipating it all the same.

"Frostbite said that they finished it…but…it's in the hands of my evil self now. He took it." His head hung as he explained this and there was a shocked silence that followed in which everyone exchanged worried looks.

The silence was suddenly broken by an unexpected thump, breaking glass, and a short scream of fright from only ten feet away from them. Everyone spun around towards the table that had apparently been bumped into by an invisible entity, making a beaker fall to the floor and break.

"What the…Danielle?" Jazz said in surprise.

At this, Danielle faded into visibility, sitting on the floor next to the shattered beaker, cradling her hand. Everyone rushed over to her and saw that her hand was now bleeding.

Danny stood rooted to the spot, feeling ashamed and hurt. How long had Danielle been standing there, invisible? She must have been listening in on their conversation when she heard the part about the one hope for the return of her sight being stolen away by the one who had caused her to lose her vision in the first place. The shock must have made her back up into the table and thus make the beaker as well as herself fall over with her hand landing in the broken glass. Even when blind, she was always finding out about things she probably would be better off not knowing and always getting herself hurt afterwards, in more ways than one.

Maddie knelt down next to Danielle to look at her cut hand. "Danielle, are you okay?"

"What did I knock over?" The blinded girl asked, shakily.

"Nothing important." Maddie responded shaking her head as she helped Danielle up. "Just be thankful there was nothing toxic in that. Let's get these wrapped up."

With that, she told the others to carry on and Danny watched as his mother guide Danielle up the stairs.

Tucker came up behind Danny now with hesitancy in his voice. "Danny, can't Frostbite make another cure?"

Danny shook his head turning to the others. "They can't. All of the work that took them weeks of research was destroyed in the attack. Even if they _could_ come up with another one, my evil self would probably just raid the place again."

Everyone exchanged sad looks before Sam asked, slowly, "So…what are you gonna do _now_?"

Danny didn't answer at first. In fact, he ended up not saying anything at all before he just shrugged, shaking his head and turning to walk up the stairs and out of the lab.

0000000

Mrs. Fenton had guided Danielle all the way up to her bedroom where she had the young girl sit on the bed while she went and got the first-aid kit.

"How bad is it?" Danielle asked, trying to judge how big the cuts on her hand were by running the fingers of her other hand across her palm. This left red streaks on her fingertips.

"They're just scratches, but don't do that. They're still bleeding and you're getting yourself dirty." Maddie said as she took the teenage girl's cut hand, and started to put some ointment on it.

Danielle's head hung, as she was feeling her palm sting slightly at the application of the ointment on the cuts. She had gone through much worse for much harmful reasons, though. This was nothing compared to that.

"What were you doing sneaking around like that, anyway?" Mrs. Fenton asked as she finished dabbing the ointment on the last of the cuts.

Danielle's expression changed to one that was stern before she answered. "Danny's always trying to keep me out of stuff he thinks would worry me. I figured this was another one of his secret gatherings down there."

Maddie shook her head disappointedly in hearing this and took out some long bandages from the first-aid kit with one hand. "So you thought you would just try to obtain the information the deceitful way and get yourself hurt in the process?"

Danielle sighed heavily as she felt the bandages being gently wrapped around her hand to cover the cuts. "Yeah. Silly of me to think I could be good at anything now, huh? Especially stealth, since I can't even see where I'm going."

The mother stopped the wrapping for a minute to look at her niece's miserable expression. "Now, Danielle, don't take it like that. You _know_ that's not how Danny feels. How _any_ of us feel."

"But it's true." Danielle protested sadly. "He's always going off on his own to fight his evil self when even his _own_ confidence in being able to do it is hanging by a thread. Meanwhile _I_ can only sit in the dark..." She suddenly paused and her blank gaze went down to her unhurt but still bloodstained hand as if trying to see it again. "In…the...dark…" She repeated slowly as her aunt finished binding the wounds. "…That...I guess I _w ill_ have to get used to."

"Oh honey. Don't give up." Maddie encouraged, as she took a wet cloth, knelt down in front of Danielle and wiped her other hand clean of the blood streaks that she had gotten on her fingers in touching the cuts. "Danny's doing whatever he can to help _all_ of us."

"But that's what _I_ want to be doing too, Aunt Maddie." Danielle said regretfully. "I may not be able to see, but I can still tell that Danny's been having such a hard time handling this by himself. And I want to help him, but...I can't even help _myself_ anymore." She paused to let out a sigh and shake her head. "I can't even float an inch off the ground without being afraid of never finding it again."

By this time, Maddie had finished cleaning both Danielle's hands of the blood she could not see, and had looked up into her face to see her hazy and unfocused eyes still reflect sorrow and helplessness. Mrs. Fenton sat down on the bed next to her niece as she was trying to look at her own hands again only to find that she could only feel the touch of her fingers rubbing against each other to even be sure they were there.

"I miss the light." Danielle croaked slightly as her throat suddenly felt hollow. "All the different colors." Maddie noticed how her niece's breathing became heavier and could tell that she was trying not to cry as she spoke. "I know you keep telling me that you're all still here, but…I still can't help but miss seeing all of your faces." Tears started to swell up in her eyes now and the mother hugged Danielle from the side before she said, "What if it turns out I'll never be able to again?"

Danielle bit her lower lip before hiding her face in her bandaged hand. Even so, Maddie was grieved at how she still saw tears falling from the blind girl's hidden eyes and falling into her lap. The girl who was once boundless in heroic confidence to match the one she was cloned from rested her elbows on her knees, burying her face in both of her hands now. Her voice squeaked when she spoke again and she didn't bother holding back her tears this time. "Mom, I want to see my family again. I miss you so much. I want my sight back."

Mrs. Fenton wrapped the poor girl in her arms as she broke down completely. She gently began to rock her in her embrace, making soft, hushing sounds to calm her.

Little did either of them know that both Danny and Tucker had been hiding just outside the still open bedroom door, listening to this conversation the whole time.

Danny heard his blind cousin sobbing as he had heard her desperate wish. He had also caught how she had even called Mrs. Fenton "mom." That was the first time he had ever heard Danielle calling her that. It never occurred to him until now that she had never known any kind of mother until Danny's.

Tucker had caught the "mom" part as well and was looking at Danny's hurtful expression. "Danny?" The young mayor asked in a concerned whisper to avoid being heard by the people inside Danielle's room.

Danny just exhaled and walked passed Tucker, away from the doorway as quietly as possible to his own bedroom. Tucker followed suit and closed the door behind him as his ghostly friend slumped onto the foot of his bed, grabbing at his dark hair and straining as if trying to release all the tension and misery he was feeling and that he just couldn't escape.

Clockwork had been right. This was a time where Danielle needed the help of her whole family and Danny felt that he had let her down.

"Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked as he walked up to the bed where his friend sat.

There was a long and silent pause before Danny finally lowered his hands from his head, but still didn't take his eyes off the floor. "Tucker. I've got to get that cure back." He said softly. Sounding like he was almost on the verge of his own tears of regret.

Tucker circled around the bed to sit on the cot that he had been sleeping on since he and Sam had been spending their nights here and looked at Danny sympathetically. "Dude, you've been taking things _way_ too seriously lately. You've got to stop beating yourself up about things that aren't your fault."

Danny didn't answer, nor would he believe what the young mayor said. Even if none of these events had happened on his account, just like the time of the Ghost King, it was still within his power to try and fix it. If he or Frostbite couldn't get a new antidote for Danielle, he would have to try and get the old one back. But how was he going to do that? It had already been proven to him that he would never be able to fight for it. If Danny couldn't do that, it would mean he would have to consider the message he had left for Frostbite to relay to him. But he could never accept that offer. Such terms that evil specter left him with was out of the question. Danny started to get one other idea, but what good would that really do? And Tucker would definitely not like it either. Then again, was there any other option?

Tucker just sat there on the cot, watching Danny in a solemn silence, just waiting for him to say something when the teenage hybrid finally turned his head and looked up at him. But what came out of his mouth was the last thing he expected and the last thing he would have wanted him to say.

"Tucker." Danny said slowly. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…I need the Crown of Fire."


	16. A Deal with the Devil

**_I had a few uncertainties about this chapter. After explaining the logic of the options I was thinking about, Blackjay told me that my first ideas were just fine and now, here it is. Let's see what Danny has in mind with the Crown of Fire. This is another part I had playing in my head for a long time before I actually got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 16: A Deal with the Devil**

"What!?" Tucker shot up from the cot, completely flabbergasted at what had just come out of Danny's mouth. "You did _not_ say what I think you just said."

"That's why I said _I_ couldn't believe I said it." Danny replied. Then he added in a glare and a harsh whisper, "And could you be any louder? I don't think they heard you a hundred feet above us."

Tucker slumped back down on the cot, realizing only at that moment how he had shouted, but he still wasn't happy. In fact he looked at Danny as if he was thinking he had probably gone completely mental. "You really think fighting with The Crown of Fire is going to help get any closer to getting that cure?"

"I'm not talking about harnessing it, Tucker." Danny responded, looking at the techno-geek as if _he_ was the one being absurd. "What I had in mind is…more of an exchange."

Tucker's mouth dropped open and he blinked before he shook off his surprise. "Wait. So, you want to trade The Crown of Fire to get the blindness cure?" Tucker stood up again, wide-eyed and not believing his ears. "You really _have_ gone nuts. Haven't you."

Danny lifted his feet onto his bed into a crisscross position and faced Tucker with surety. "If I can't fight it back from my future self, and if Frostbite can't make another one without risking another attack, I'll have to _negotiate_ for it."

Tucker started aimlessly pacing the floor of the bedroom, understanding Danny's reasoning, but still not at all thinking it was a good idea. "Well…can't you find something _else_ to trade with that he would like?" He finally asked, facing Danny again.

"Yeah." Danny said with a sarcastic laugh before his face became much more stern and his tone harsh. "The lives of all my friends and family!"

Tucker blinked and looked to the side in surprise as this statement hit him. He started pacing the floor again and didn't say anything after that, so Danny continued.

"While I was helping to repair the damage at the Far Frozen, Frostbite told me that my future self said that if I wanted the cure back, I would have to talk with him about a deal at a certain meeting place in the Ghost Zone. And he wanted me to bring all of you guys with me."

Tucker stopped his pacing again and looked at Danny stunned and already realizing the meaning behind this before Danny even had to clarify.

"It's just bait to lure all of you guys out so he can finish you off. I just know it. So following up on that certain demand is out of the question."

Tucker rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend directly now. "Oh. So you want to sacrifice the safety of an entire town instead." Tucker argued forcefully. "Possibly even both this world and the entire Ghost Zone."

Danny folded his arms and argued back. "As if they weren't in danger _already_ since he got out."

Tucker's voice was rising again as he continued to support his own side of the debate. "We had a hay-day getting that crown from Prince Aragon and now you want to just give it to someone ten times worse? Making him _another_ ten times worse than even _that_?

Now it was Danny's turn to stand up to his friend as the heated discussion ensued. "We got it away from the Ghost King himself _and_ from Aragon and we can get it back a third time."

"How?" Tucker demanded immediately. "Especially if you plan on going it by yourself still?" Danny didn't say anything so Tucker went on. "A guy who glorifies destruction the way your future self does won't even care how many accidents he causes with something that powerful! It'll just make it all the more fun for him!"

"Not so long as he wants his future to be the way he likes it." Danny counteracted.

The two boys stayed silent after this. Danny took the time to take a deep breath to calm himself before taking a step forward towards the mayor of Amity Park that was also his lifelong best friend.

"Tucker," He said calmly. "You know that we had to undergo a lot of risks when we were first starting out in the ghost-fighting business. If I'm going to have any hope of beating my future self at all, I admit I _will_ be needing some help…"

"You're darn right!" Tucker blurted in interruption and folding his arms before Danny raised a hand to get him to stop so he could finish.

"But I still think it's too dangerous for any of you to leave the house." He told Tucker, who just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Danielle on the other hand, he doesn't know nearly as well."

"She's still a clone of you and he knows _you_ pretty well considering he _is_ you." Tucker protested. "And she's the one you were most worried about when he escaped. If you're willing to let _her_ help you, why not the rest of us?"

"Danielle was already worn out during that first battle so she wasn't thinking straight before she fell for the lure that got her blinded." Danny argued back, still trying to keep his voice calm as he explained. "Now that Undergrowth's sap is cleaned off the streets, we won't have to worry about that particular incident repeating anymore. And at her full strength, she'll be much harder to pin down. She and I still differ enough that she can still surprise him. So he's not as familiar with all of her powers or battle strategies. If I'm going to have anyone else help me on this one, she's the only one I feel safest with."

Danny paused again and he glanced at his bedroom door, thinking about the sounds of his cousin weeping from inside her own room. His voice was much calmer and also sadder when he turned back to Tucker and spoke again. "But even _she_ feels that she can't fight if she can't see, and she can't see without that cure." After a heavy sigh, he concluded with what Tucker was expecting. "And I can't get that cure if I can't trade it for something my evil self would want. The Crown of Fire is the only thing I can think of that he would want besides the corpses of all my closest peers. Or the Infimap."

There was another long silence in which Tucker started glancing around the room as if trying to find another point he could argue, but after seeing his best friend looking at him with a begging look that was also lingered with the kind of determination he was all too familiar with, he eventually sighed.

"There's nothing I can say that'll talk you out of it. Is there."

"Nope." Danny bluntly said, folding his arms. "So where is it?"

Tucker hesitated before answering. "In your parents lab."

Now Danny looked taken aback, so the young mayor explained.

"Before the first newscast came on about the return of the _Big Bad You_, the city council and I didn't have time to finalize where to put it after you dropped it off to us. So I held onto it and brought it here. I thought it was the best place considering the circumstances."

"How come _I_ never saw you bring it in?

"_No_ one did. It was in a special case in my backpack. Your parents don't even know it's in there."

Tucker didn't take Danny to show him where he had hidden a metallic box The Crown of Fire was contained in until they were sure no one was in the lab. Even then, Danny snuck in while invisible, taking an intangibility shortcut through the floors to get the both of them there undetected. Danny didn't want to disclose his intended plan to anyone else, knowing that they would disapprove the same way Tucker had, only would never be swayed at all and probably try something to stop him.

Danny and Tucker spent the rest of the day just wandering about the house, trying to act as if nothing special was going on. That's when Danny wasn't out patrolling the streets in case his evil self turned up. Although, he knew he wouldn't. According to what Frostbite had said, Dark Phantom was waiting in a certain area of the Ghost Zone. He wasn't specific on where that was, but he had said that once Danny started looking for him, he would know. He would be waiting for him to arrive with his family by midnight that night.

The day slowly dragged by and as the hours passed, Danny kept getting more and more nervous about putting his plan into action. Every time his doubts rose, though, and he turned the logic over in his head, he always came to the same conclusion that there was just no other way. The negotiation had to be done. The risk had to be taken. The sacrifice would have to be made if there was any hope for the survival of his family, his home, and perhaps even the world.

Night eventually fell and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had already gone around wishing everyone good night. It was well into the night before Danny got out of bed, still fully dressed in the outfit he had been wearing all day. His parents just didn't know because he made sure his blanket was covering him when they were making their rounds in tucking everyone in.

"You're going now then?"

Danny looked through the shadowed room at the cot by his bed that Tucker was laying in. The lights may have been off, but he could still see well enough that Tucker was wide awake with his head lifted from the pillow and apparently still uncertain about this whole thing.

"Yeah." Danny responded to the question quietly as he found his red and white tennis shoes in the dimly lit darkness.

Tucker sat up in the cot that creaked under his weight and he sighed. "You sure about this?" He asked in almost a whisper and very worriedly.

Danny hesitated before answering honestly, "Not really." Then he finished putting on his shoes and added in a hushed tone, "But I've already told you that it's the only thing left I can do."

Tucker nodded solemnly with a heavy sigh before finally saying. "Well. Good luck then. But be careful."

Danny smiled in gratification as he transformed into his Phantom form and answered, "Thanks Tuck," before he went intangible and slowly sank through the floor and out of sight.

Danny didn't bother turning invisible in knowing that everyone was on the top floor sleeping already. He sank through the floor of the kitchen in his intangible state all the way down to the floor of the lab, whose lights were also darkened. Danny could still look around to get an idea of what was where. He started to wonder what it would be like to be in Danielle's state with not even having this kind of vision to guide you. But if all went well, that shouldn't be a problem for her soon either.

Danny found the cabinet Tucker had showed him earlier where the metal case with The Crown of Fire was being kept and opened it. There, amongst some random tools and extra gadgets was a metallic, cubical box, less than a foot on a side. He took it out and removed the hinged lid to be blinded for a split second by the bright green light that came from the fire the crown was ablaze in. Another look showed Danny that the crown was actually floating stationary in the center of the box. On the outsides of the box were a series of buttons Tucker had told him were used for when humans wanted to transfer it. Danny was able to handle the flaming crown just fine on his own as long as he was in his ghost form, but he asked Tucker how to use the buttons anyway. He thought they would be cool to work at the very least.

Danny closed the lid of the box, making the whole room dark again and tucked the whole thing under his arm as he made his way to the far wall where the Ghost Portal was. He entered the password on the control panel, still in the dark, and the steal doors slid open. The light of the swirling green pool illuminated the room in a dim green light as he stepped in front of the doorway, about to go through to the ghost dimension.

"I _knew_ you were up to something," said a voice from the darkness behind Danny that startled him and he spun around.

Right there, now standing in the middle of the room, quite visible in the green light from the portal with a very stern expression was…

"Sam." Danny said, astounded as he tried to hide the metal box behind his back. "Uh…up to something? Like what?" He asked, trying to look innocent but knew full well that Sam wouldn't fall for it.

She proved this to him by cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms. "You're sneaking around at night with the lights off and opening the Fenton Portal, carrying a box that has The Crown of Fire that you're going to try and exchange with your evil self for the cure that he stole from Frostbite." She said in one breath and in a very skeptical tone.

Danny's eyes popped at how much evidence the Goth was able to present against him in only about ten seconds. Then he sighed at getting caught and brought the box from behind him back under his arm. "That Tucker. Can't keep a secret anymore can he. Who else knows?"

"Just me." Sam said as she started walking up to the black and white suited teenager. "And Tucker didn't tell me anything. He's such a loud-mouth I'm surprise the whole rest of the house didn't hear him through the door when I heard you talking through it."

Her expression changed to a worried one now, before Danny's turned to a determined one and he said, "Then you probably also heard the part that I'm not changing my mind about this."

Sam looked down at the floor, rubbing her arms, looking very sad. Even for a Goth. "Yeah, I did." She finally said, quietly. "But that still doesn't mean I agree with it."

Danny just stared at her, leaning his weight on one foot and putting his free hand at his belt before Sam looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Danny, I'm sure if you'd just give it some time we could think of something else. Something a whole lot less risky than…"

"There _isn't_ any time, Sam." Danny interrupted. "He's expecting me there in an hour. And I still don't even know where 'there' _is_ yet."

Sam reached out and took Danny's free hand in both of hers. "Well…all the more reason for you to not go at all, then. Right?" She said with a pleading expression.

Danny only looked into Sam's solemn eyes, not even having to say anything before she got the idea that what she suggested was not an option for him. She let out a heavy sigh and they both were silent for a minute in which she took a step closer to him and, still grasping his hand in both of hers, held it close to her.

"Danny, you can't go through with this." She begged. "What if it's a trap or something?"

Danny slowly pulled his hand away from the reluctant Goth before answering. "Which is exactly why none of you guys are coming with me."

He turned to head through the portal when Sam grabbed him by the arm to hold him back. "But are you sure there's no other way to do this? Can't you at least take a Thermos along, just in case?"

Danny scoffed, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "If he saw me with that, he'd probably smash the cure and be out of there in a second." Now he looked over his shoulder to face the Goth girl directly as he pulled his arm free of her grip. "I've already tried everything else, Sam. If I can't do _this_…" He paused as he looked down at the box under his arm and his tone quieted. "Then there's nothing more I'll be _able_ to do. For anyone."

Sam now glanced down at the metal box and a long silence followed in which she knew there was nothing she could do or say to get Danny to reconsider even if she still thought it was a bad idea. She suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, giving in.

This startled Danny for a second, but he got over it quickly. He pulled Sam away from him just to put the box down so he could use both his arms to embrace her. The two held each other for a long moment and Sam whispered in his ear with her arms still wrapped around his neck, "Please be careful, Danny."

This just made Danny hug her even more closely, not really wanting her to let go, even though he knew he had to leave now. There they both stood, in front of the exit where they would soon part ways, and there, in that dimly lit lab in front of the only source of light coming from the portal, the two shared a gentle goodbye kiss.

Danny and Sam pulled away from the kiss very slowly, sympathetically touching each other's faces. They were still holding hands even when Danny bent down to pick up the box with the other hand, tucking it under his arm. He slowly floated off the floor as Sam still had a hold on his hand.

"Shut the portal behind me." He told her softly as he was making his way to the portal opening, going backwards.

Sam nodded, biting her lower lip and was very reluctant in releasing the departing young man's hand. The tips of their fingers finally slid apart as he disappeared into the lit vortex to the dangerous world beyond.

Sam didn't shut the portal just yet, though. She rushed over to the monitor that showed Danny's current location through a tracer that was in his belt, but she was barely able to catch the blinking light on the screen that gave her such information before it vanished from the map. He had turned off his tracking device.

Now she wouldn't even be able to tell where the meeting place was or when he would be on his way back. No one could follow him if anyone else panicked in realizing he was missing or if something went wrong. Sam just had to trust that he would be all right and that he would return safely with Danielle's cure in tact and ready for use.

Knowing it was pointless to remain, Sam glumly walked over to the portal's control panel and took one last look at the swirling pool of green light Danny had disappeared through and pulled the lever down to shut the thick steal doors tight, erasing all evidence the portal had been used that night and extinguishing the light it had given off, leaving it pitch black in the room once again.

0000000

Danny flew along through the Ghost Zone quickly, but still slowly enough to keep an eye out for any signs of his evil self as he carried the box that held The Crown of Fire securely under his arm. He began at the sight where the old Fenton Portal used to be, not finding anything of importance. However, once he started looking off in the distance, he saw Skulker's island afar off. Part of it had smoke billowing from it. Danny had already seen in Clockwork's time window that his dark future had already destroyed Skulker's island, so this was rather strange. Unless this was a sign that the specter was talking about and that Danny was supposed to follow to the meeting place.

Danny flew in that direction, making sure he was a safe distance from the floating island as he passed it (as to avoid being spotted by Skulker). He soon spotted a warehouse that was the home of the Box Ghost. The roof had been blown off and cardboard boxes were floating aimlessly everywhere as the Box Ghost himself was fumbling around, trying to gather them all up. So Danny's evil self was leaving a trail of destruction for him to follow.

Danny carefully glided passed the warehouse to avoid being seen and moved on. His trip became slower and more cautious as he continued. There were no additional demolished sites, but there were some charred pieces of ruble floating around. (Probably the result of the evil specter doing a bit of target practice with the asteroids.)

Eventually, Danny found himself venturing into a barren-looking part of the Ghost Zone he had never seen before. A very large and jagged rock formation loomed ahead and Danny just knew that this must be the place. It certainly looked creepy enough.

After taking a deep breath, he plucked up his courage and headed straight for it, feeling more nervous but still determined as he went. The formation was like a giant canyon with jagged rocks and peaks good enough for his evil self to hide anywhere. However, Danny didn't have to search long before he spotted a black and white figure with flaming white hair standing out in the open at the bottom of the canyon, leaning on the vertical canyon wall and looking quite content with himself.

A sudden hatred sparked inside Danny in seeing this ghost and he glared as he glided down to the canyon to meet him.

Dark Phantom looked up and spotted him before he landed on the ground several yards away from where he stood. "You're late." He said.

"I've got all the time in the world when it comes to future paths I have no intention of following." Danny shot back, giving his future self a dirty look. "Where is it?"

Dark Phantom held up his hand and opened his palm, revealing a small, corked bottle with a purple liquid inside it that Danny knew must have been the cure, even though he had never actually seen the final result until now.

"It's right here." Dark Phantom said as he presented the bottle. Then he started glancing around with a frown on his face as if expecting something else to happen or for someone else to show up. "But were are the others I told the abominable snowman to tell you to bring along?"

"Safe out of your reach." Danny said defiantly, standing as tall as possible. "And that's how it's gonna stay."

Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow in dissatisfaction and closed his hand around the bottle again, leaning against the canyon wall with the support of his other hand. "The deal was that you bring them along to witness the exchange."

"Witness it? Or be a _part_ of it?" Danny shot back in accusation.

Danny saw his evil self looking off to the side with a gleeful smile crossing his pale green face and he didn't answer. He didn't have to, though. This reminded Danny of how Vlad was. Whenever he told that old archenemy that he caught him red-handed in whatever evil plot he was setting in motion, he would just mockingly congratulate Danny for being so smart and smugly inform him that there was nothing he could do to stop him anyway.

Dark Phantom did this same kind of taunt by dangling the stolen cure in front of him, threatening to 'accidentally' let it slip from his fingers. "My patience has been growing thin in being able to find them myself, Danny. If my specified conditions are not met, how do you plan on getting this little trinket back, that you must hold so dear, seeing as you actually came all this way for it?"

Danny's stomach lurched forward when his evil self suddenly threw the bottle into the air and caught it in his palm again before looking at him smugly.

"I brought something else along." Danny said when he saw Dark Phantom fold his arms with the cure clenched in one of his hands. With that, Danny brought the box under his arm in front of him and opened the lid.

Dark Phantom cocked an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw that green fire was actually coming from the interior of the box. Danny then pressed a few buttons on the sides of the box, making thin, metal arms protrude out of its inner walls to grab a hold of the crown and raise it out of its container high enough where Dark Phantom could see it clearly. Dark Phantom's eyes widened in surprise in seeing this item of absolute power.

"Where did you get a hold of _that_?" He asked, looking at The Crown of Fire with greed in his eyes.

"You've really missed out in the last four years." Danny said, matter-of-factly.

Dark Phantom held the cure up at eye level and his gaze shifted between it and The Crown of Fire. A creepy smile crossed his face. "This must be pretty valuable to you if you'd be willing to trade if for something like that."

Though this was true, Danny didn't want him to know that, so he just scoffed, manning the controls to make the little metal arms bring the crown back into the box. "No. I just knew you wouldn't be willing to trade it for anything else." Danny told him as he closed the lid again, blocking the green light that came from the object inside it.

Dark Phantom chuckled, leaning his back against the canyon wall and folding his arms again. "I'm already the most powerful ghost in the world _without_ that? What makes you think I would even need it?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow, putting the box back under his arm and putting his other hand at his waist. "Vlad always wanted more power, no matter how much he already had. _All_ evil guys do."

The dark specter smiled and nodded his head to the side. "That's true." He said with another evil chuckle. "You know so much about how villains work, it's rather surprising to me that you still don't consider yourself one of them."

Danny growled in defiance at what his evil self just said. "Just give back what you stole from the Realm of the Far Frozen and I'll give you this." He bargained, holding the box in front of him again and standing firm.

Dark Phantom looked to consider this for a moment as he looked between the metal box in Danny's hands and the small bottle in his own hand before looking back up at Danny and stepping away from the canyon wall. "Well, it's not what I had asked for, but I'm willing to make an exception." He confirmed. Then he held out his empty hand and stood there as if waiting. "You first."

"Yeah right!" Danny blurted with a sarcastic laugh. "Like I can trust you'll actually give it to me once you have both."

"Again. True." Dark Phantom said haughtily, much to Danny's irritation. "But of the two of us…" he said as he held up Danielle's cure, dangling it between his fingers in a threatening way. "I'm the only one who doesn't have anything to lose if I just crush this here and now."

Danny's heart jumped at the threat. He couldn't just counteract by saying that he wouldn't give him The Crown of Fire if he smashed the bottle. His evil self had the advantage over him either way. He'd probably just attack him to get a hold of the crown if he didn't hand it over as soon as he would like.

Danny let out an irritated huff. "Fine. Here." Then he tossed the box to his evil self who caught it with one hand and a content smile. Now Danny held out his hand, waiting to receive the cure.

"Nice doing business with you!" Dark Phantom bellowed, surprisingly loud before, to Danny's horror, he suddenly flung the bottle, sending it through the air, far above Danny's head.

Danny hurriedly turned and raced after it to catch it before it hit the stone ground but he suddenly stopped with a gasp when he saw that it was caught, one-handed by a ghost that must have been standing several feet behind him for some time. What was really horrifying was that Danny recognized this ghost.

He had the strange appearance of a humanoid creature with pale purple skin and a long, blue tail that was forked at the end. He had on camouflage pants and black combat boots with a military-looking utility belt around his waist and wore spiky wristbands and a red cape around his shoulders. He had on no shirt, exposing his hairy chest under his cape and had a black patch over one eye. His hair was a blue Mohawk that went all the way down the back of his neck where it wasn't covered over by a black bandana. His name was Bullet and he was a bounty hunter who worked for Walker, the warden of the ghost jail and another one of Danny's spectral enemies.

Danny took several steps backwards in seeing the bounty hunter's frightful face smile that exposed a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth as he grasped the bottle Dark Phantom had thrown to him. "It's been a pleasure." Bullet called behind Danny to his evil self who smiled back with malevolence. That's when Danny realized that before Dark Phantom tossed the cure, he wasn't talking to him, he had been talking to Bullet.

Instantly after, Danny saw other ghosts, green and dressed like military policemen, jumping out from several rocks all over the canyon, surrounding Danny and pointing the ends of tube-like weapons at him that served as a combination of a police bat and a laser.

Several of the police ghosts started shooting green beams at Danny, who dodged them as best he could before he shot towards the sky to try and get away. However, Bullet saw this coming and took out a double-barreled weapon he had, shooting a red beam of binding energy that wrapped around Danny's leg. He yanked at it, bringing Danny right out of the air and slamming him hard on the canyon floor.

The green skinned ghost police started closing in on Danny when he tried to get up and take off again, but before he got far off the ground, another binding red beam wrapped around one of his wrists, keeping him from going any further. Danny only had a second to struggle against it before another beam grabbed a hold of his other wrist from the opposite side. Then more came, wrapping around Danny's waist, ankles, upper arms and some additional ones came up and over his shoulders like ropes dragging him back down to the ground.

Danny fought desperately against the binding energy, but it was too strong. The ghosts at the ends of the ropes continued to reel him back down until two guards came up and grabbed a firm hold of him.

Danny helplessly tried once again to pull himself free as Bullet made his way over to Dark Phantom, where the two shook hands before he said, "You know, stranger, normally I would have to charge you for vandalism and the destruction of private property here in the Ghost Zone and…" he looked up and down at the muscular specter's appearance and eyed the white logo on his chest that was identical to the one Danny wore. "Taking upon you the basic apparel of the Ghost Zone's most wanted." But then he smiled and looked over at the teenage boy who was still fighting against the two guards and the red energy beams. "But seeing as you delivered that said, _most wanted_ directly to us, I don't think Walker will mind." Then he looked down at the metal box that now was in the hands of Dark Phantom and smiled again. "And what he doesn't know was exchanged won't hurt him. Whatever it may be."

Clearly Bullet didn't see what was in the box when Danny had taken it out to show it and thought that Dark Phantom wearing the same logo as Danny was just worn as a mockery to the one who was considered a hero in his own world.

"You set me up!" Danny yelled at his evil self in outraged accusation.

Dark Phantom stepped forward with a malevolent smile and simply replied. "The terms I had set were clear, Danny, and you didn't follow them. It's as simple as that."

"Oh! As if you wouldn't have all _this_ waiting for me even if I _was_ as heartless as you would be to rat out my own family!" Danny said in angered sarcasm.

"You practically have _anyway_ in giving me thislittle tribute." Dark Phantom held up the metal box where Danny could clearly see it before he grinned again.

Danny felt like he just received a blow in the stomach as he saw the box being tucked under the evil specters arm while he was backing away, preparing to leave. He stopped when he was at least ten feet away from the rest of the group and a ghost portal materialized on the ground, right under his feet at his will. He slowly sank through the green whirlpool as he gave his final parting statements.

"I'm proud of you Danny." He said with a fanged smile. "In ensuring the possible destruction of your entire hometown, you've just taken your first step down the road to the right future."

Danny felt his heart sink in hearing this and after Dark Phantom and the portal he had vanished through disappeared completely, he struggled to free himself harder than ever, but still feeling more and more hopeless in realizing what he had done. As a last measure, he started charging up some of his ice power to freeze everything that was touching him and make it easier to break.

Bullet saw a blue aura running down the red beams that held the boy down, knowing what Danny was trying to do. In quick reaction, he gave a signal.

The two guards that where holding the ends of the beams that were around Danny's wrists pressed a button on their belts. This sent an electrical current through the beams that knocked the blue aura back towards Danny before sending a hard surge through his whole figure that made the boy cry out in pain.

The ice energy he had made felt like it was ricocheting against the inside of his form, unable to escape, making the pain even worse and much more prolonged as the jolt continued to run through him.

Danny's painful cry almost sounded like it echoed through the air of the Ghost Zone all the way back to the underground Fenton Works Ghost Portal. Then, traveling up to Danielle's room where the girl was tossing and turning in her sleep before she suddenly woke up, bolting upright in her bed with a frightful and yet distant-sounding scream that was almost like it didn't even come from her own mouth. Yet, it did. Then, everything went silent and the presence she had felt inside her just a second before faded to nothing but emptiness as Danny, several miles away in an alternate dimension, fell to the ground before the feet of his enemies, unconscious.

**_Yes we have yet another cliffhanger to deal with. I hope you enjoyed this so far._**


	17. A Call in the Night

**Chapter 17: A Call in the Night**

Danielle panted heavily, quickly groping at the surroundings in her dark world and feeling the texture of the soft, warm fabric that made up sheets and a blanket. Thus discovering, to her great relief, that she was in her own bed, safe at home in her room. Still, she raised trembling hands up to her cheeks where she felt her own face, and realized that she had broken out into a cold sweat.

She was still breathing pretty hard as she tried to recall what she was dreaming about just now. Or _was_ it a dream? Danielle could have sworn that it wasn't something to have panicked about. Until the vision of her dream suddenly changed to something terrible. She saw Danny, struggling for life before he received a powerful and deadly blow that was so intense, she could feel it herself. She also felt a ringing in her head as a result of the painful cry coming from him as the blow happened.

Danielle laid her head back onto her pillow trying to convince herself that it was probably nothing to worry about and tried to go back to sleep. However, as much as she tried to, there was a certain realization about that dream that was starting to scare her. That couldn't have been just a nightmare. Whatever had woken her up was a feeling, not a vision. A feeling she was very familiar with. Could something have happened to Danny just now?

On the other hand, there was always the possibility that it was another one of her dreams. It wasn't the first time she had woken up from nightmares that had to do with him. She especially had been having a lot of those lately. Since going blind.

Danielle laid there, staring into the darkness in front of her, trying to reassure herself that everything was fine with her cousin. But the concern in her just kept rising. Her thoughts swirled in her mind's eye until it nearly drove her crazy and she got out of bed.

Maybe she would just check on Danny. At least knowing he was in his room would put her unease to rest and help her get back to sleep better.

The floor was cold on the girl's bare feet as she followed the inner walls of her room to find the door and opened it a crack. Everything was silent in the hall. If it was morning, she would usually start hearing voices coming from downstairs. Everyone must still be asleep. Come to think of it, it didn't feel like she herself had been asleep for that long either. Slowly, she left her room, felt her way to the opposite wall of the hallway and let the wall guide her as she counted the doors she passed by feeling the wide, spaces on the smooth surface. One of them, she knew was her aunt and uncle's room because she could hear Jack snoring loudly from inside it.

So it was still nighttime. Both of Danny's parents were early risers, so they would have more time to work on new ghost-fighting inventions.

Danielle eventually found her way to the right door and felt that it was closed, so she groped for the knob and carefully opened it.

"Danny?" She whispered through the crack.

All she heard was the sound of Tucker snoring. Not nearly as obnoxiously as her uncle Jack, but she thought she would be hearing another set of breathing noises coming from Danny. The young clone slowly entered the room, walking as straight as she could with her hands in front of her and using the sound of Tucker's snoring to keep her going in the right direction. She eventually felt her knees make contact with the side of Danny's bed. Then she felt the surface on top of it.

Danielle was shocked to realize that it was completely level. She didn't even feel the blanket until she ran her hands further along the mattress, indicating that it wasn't even made. Even when she found it in a bundle on the side, there was still no evidence that a body was occupying the bed. She started to feel panic rising as she urgently felt around the rest of the surface of it until she actually felt the opposite edge of the mattress. Danny wasn't there. So if he wasn't in his bed, where could he be?

The worries that were going through the blind teenager led her into a frightening world so diverting that she wasn't even aware that Tucker had stopped snoring until she heard him yawn as he was stirring awake in the cot on the opposite side of her cousin's bed.

"Danielle?" Tucker said sleepily with another yawn. Danielle heard a slight creaking as he was sitting up in the cot. "It's after midnight. What are you doing in here?" He must have looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Why isn't _Danny_ in here?" Danielle asked worriedly as she still had her hands on the empty mattress.

Tucker didn't answer before the ghost-girl heard another voice come from behind her that she recognized was Jazz's. "Danielle. There you are."

Danielle started feeling the air beside her in Jazz's direction before she heard soft footsteps approach her and gentle fingers take her outstretched hand, proving she really was there and acknowledging her presence.

"I thought I heard you scream earlier. Are you okay?" The eldest of the Fenton children asked.

"I'm fine, but...where's Danny?" Danielle responded worriedly.

There was a silence that followed in which Jazz looked at her brother's empty bed in confusion and Tucker was nervously looking off to the side. Though of course, Danielle couldn't see these expressions.

Jazz looked toward Tucker as he was fully sitting up in the cot. "Tucker, where _is_ Danny?" Jazz rephrased Danielle's question to him.

Tucker just glanced around with a guilty look again, trying to think of something to say before he hesitated, "Uh…he's downstairs raiding the fridge for a midnight snack?"

"Liar." Danielle immediately accused. She didn't have to see the expression Jazz had caught on his face to hear the hesitancy in his voice. "Uncle Jack's the one who does that. If not _you_."

Tucker cringed in getting caught in his lie, even by the one who was blind.

"Danny's not even in this house, is he?" Danielle asked in addition.

"Uh…" Tucker stammered before he went silent again.

"No he's not."

The answer didn't come from Tucker. It had come from a new voice that had entered the room.

"Sam?" Tucker said, surprised. He unzipped the sleeping bag he was in and sat himself on the edge of the cot. "How do you know?"

"I was the one who saw him off." The Goth said skeptically as she joined the other two girls.

Jazz looked at Sam as she approached, looking confused again. "Saw him off?" She repeated questioningly as she still held her blind cousin's hand in reassurance that she was still beside her.

"To where?" Danielle blurted in concern. "Where did he go?"

By this time, Tucker had stood up from the cot and was still surprised at how Sam knew Danny was no longer in Fenton Works. He pointed at her questioningly as he came around Danny's bed to where Sam stood.

"Wait. So you know about the…?"

Sam nodded before he could finish the question. "And if you don't tell them Tucker, they'll find out eventually. Especially Danielle. She may be blind, but that doesn't make her stupid."

The young mayor looked at Danielle who was staring down at the floor again, but still listening intently to this conversation while Jazz was glancing between both of Danny's two friends as if waiting for an explanation.

"Well…if you already know about it," Tucker started to argue, turning back to Sam, "Then why do _I_ have to be the one to tell them?"

Sam folded her arms skeptically again. "Because I wasn't even supposed to know about it while you were the one who helped to plan it."

"Plan what? What are you guys talking about?" Jazz cut in, sounding to Danielle that she was getting quite fed up, like she always did when she wanted to know of any new information that she was being refused.

Tucker hesitated again and looked at Sam as if asking for help, but she just nodded her head in the Fenton girls' direction. He scratched the back of his head before he slowly told them the whole story about how Danny was planning to exchange The Crown of Fire for Danielle's cure and how he had left to do it only over an hour ago.

"What!?" Danielle was the first to respond in a very upset manner. "No!"

"And you two just let him leave!?" Jazz almost shouted at the both of them accusingly before Tucker made some rapid hand gestures to keep her quiet as to not wake Mr. and Mrs. Fenton in the bedroom just down the hall. Sam, in the meantime, was shifting her gaze between Tucker and the floor, now sharing his guilt.

Jazz could only shake her head in disbelief and subconsciously let go of Danielle's hand as she sat down on the edge of her brother's vacated bed. "That's just crazy." She said slowly and almost in a whisper as if she was saying it more to herself than anyone else.

"That's what _I_ told him." Tucker said to defend himself in a rather hushed and yet urgent tone. "But…well…he's _Danny_." He exclaimed as if this was the most logical conclusion, which it was. "You know how he is when his mind's made up about something."

Danielle went to feeling the top of the mattress again with both hands as if it gave her security when she couldn't feel Jazz anymore. "But…he could be in trouble now." She said.

This statement caught everyone else by surprise and after they exchanged strange looks, without Danielle knowing, Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"I think I sensed it." Danielle clarified softly, as she felt her way over to the nearest wall. "Just before I came in here to check on him. I was sleeping when I suddenly felt a big jolt and it woke me up. Then it felt like he just…vanished."

Everyone knew how Danielle and Danny could tell when the other was getting injured in some way, especially when it was something big. They were therefore concerned in hearing Danielle being so sure that their friend and family member perhaps had been double-crossed. However, in hearing the part about where she was asleep made them all have second thoughts.

"Wait. You were asleep when this happened?" Jazz asked in specification.

"Yeah." Danielle nodded in response to Jazz's question. "I dreamt that he got hit by something that shocked him. And I thought I felt it too."

A bit of an uncertain pause came and Tucker took his turn to glance between the two other girls before asking Danielle, "And it disappeared as soon as you woke up?"

In hearing how the voices of her peers weren't sounding as concerned as she was feeling, Danielle hesitated, but eventually nodded again. "Yeah."

"You've had dreams with Vlad like that before." Jazz pointed out.

Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement before they remembered that Danielle couldn't see it and proved it vocally this time.

"Maybe it was just in the dream again." Jazz concluded.

Danielle wanted to feel relieved by this, but since learning that Danny wasn't here after all only made her even more afraid for him. "But…I'm _sure_ I felt something." She argued, hesitantly, still sounding worried as she was leaning against the wall, feeling it with her hand. "And…I thought I heard him screaming in my head as it happened. Almost like he was crying for help."

To her surprise, Sam just scoffed at this. "Danny? Calling for help? During _this_ series of events? I kind of doubt that."

Jazz and Tucker were almost appalled by what Sam said and the way she said it, but after thinking about it for a second, they had to admit that she had a point. Danny was always insisting he face his dark self on his own, no matter how much people have been offering to assist these days.

"It was probably the dream after all." Sam continued, trying to sound encouraging. "A pretty wishful one too."

"Wishful?" Danielle protested, turning slightly to where she knew the voices were coming from. "How can it be wishful with him receiving a blow like that?"

The other three again glanced at each other with looks Danielle couldn't see. The same looks still silently told each other that maybe it was a bad idea for Tucker to have said anything after all. At least in front of Danielle, at this time.

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Tucker said eventually with a shrug. "You only felt it in the dream and it disappeared as you woke up. Right? And in this particular crisis, asking for help is the last thing Danny's gonna do."

Danielle of course, once again, didn't see the other girls nodding in agreement, and Tucker's words were not reassuring her. She was just getting more worried about the absent presence she still felt inside her, fearing it might mean the worst.

"What if it _was_ the last thing he could do?" She almost whispered.

Once again, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other in silent contemplation before the eldest of the group said, "Sorry Danielle, but I'm gonna have to I agree with these guys. It was probably just a nightmare." Jazz said this reassuringly as if trying to reassure herself of this as well. Then she got up from the bed and put her arm around her little cousin's shoulders. "Come on." She said as she started to guide her across the floor of Danny's bedroom towards the door. "Let's get you back to bed before mom and dad wake up in hearing all of us being up at this hour."

Danielle was reluctant at first to do what her older cousin suggested. She felt so sure of herself that it was more than just a dream and that the scream she heard was more than a wishful thought that Danny was really asking for help in defeating the evil that was loose out there. But after talking to the others just now, her surety was beginning to dwindle. Though, it was still there by the time Jazz had guided her by the hand back to her own room and helped her back in bed.

"Look. I'm not proud of what Danny's gone out to do either," she said, pulling the covers over Danielle. "But I'm sure wherever he is now, he's fine. He's always known what he was doing in times like this, and he can take care of himself." Jazz finished in a calming voice.

Sam and Tucker were just outside the door watching as Danielle clenched a handful of her sheets, still looking tense and worried, but at least smirked at Jazz in acknowledgment before the college girl exited the room and closed the door quietly.

"She's totally not falling for it." Tucker said pessimistically as soon as the door snapped shut.

"I know." Jazz said with a glance at the door of her little cousin's room. "But even if she is right about Danny being in trouble, what can we do?" She asked with a shrug. "We can't leave the house with his evil self out there. It's too dangerous."

"And even if we could," Sam put in. "We don't even know where he _is_ in the Ghost Zone. He turned off his tracking device when he left."

A cloud of tension hovered over all three of them and an equally apprehensive silence followed before Tucker just tried to shrug it off. "Well. Let's just go back to bed and hope he's back by morning."

With that, the three older kids filed back to their own rooms, closing the doors and leaving the hall silent once again.

000000

After blacking out in being delivered into the hands of more of his enemies from the double-crossing of his future self, Danny woke up with his arms aching and a sore head. Yet, as he was slowly coming to, he found it baffling how he could be in an upright position on his knees already. After trying to rub his aching head, he found it equally confusing that he couldn't even move his arms to do so. Only a few seconds after in which his full consciousness returned, he understood why.

Danny was in the corner of a small, empty room, chained to adjacent, steel-paneled walls by the wrists which had thick metal cuffs fastened on them. The chains had him hanging from the walls of the corner only low enough that he could still rest his knees on the cold metal floor.

He barely gained any additional slack when he pulled himself to his feet to start pulling at the shackles that kept him bolted to the corner of the room. He may as well have been strapped down to an examination table in a ghost hunter's biology lab with the lack of movement he was allowed in his arms, even if his legs weren't tied down, allowing him to stand from his uncomfortable kneeling position.

In looking out a small barred window that was higher than his head, even while standing, Danny could see the eerie green sky, so he knew he was still in the Ghost Zone. However, he soon found that he couldn't use any of his ghost powers, even to transform to his human self to phase out of his bonds. He was restrained on both the inside and out. He took another look at his bonds to find that they were actually glowing green. Danny rolled his eyes in irritation in discovering this.

"Of course." He said, annoyed and now finding it useless to try and break himself free. "Anything green, glowing, or that I wake up having me pinned down to one place obviously has something to do with neutralizing ghost powers for their confinement and therefore unbreakable." He frustratingly said aloud to himself. "Why is it that I _still_ haven't caught on to that?"

To his surprise, a voice actually answered him. "Probably because you _like_ breaking things." A thick, metal door on the opposite side of the room slid open to reveal a tall, white-skinned and green-eyed ghost in a white business suit with black gloves, a brimmed hat, and boots. "Particularly the rules." The ghost finished in his western accent as he stepped into the room.

Danny glared up in instantly recognizing another one of his old enemies that was followed by two police ghosts that looked like some of the ones that ambushed him in the floating canyon. Danny didn't even think about where he was when he first woke up and now he knew exactly where he was and how he had ended up here: In a cell of Walker's jail. And here was Walker himself standing over him with a triumphant smile.

"Welcome back, son." He said to Danny, who once again tugged at the chains, even though he already knew it was no use. "Now, now. Don't go hurt'n yerself." Walker said with a wicked grin in seeing the boy struggle and took something from the inside pocket of his suit jacket that looked very much like a remote.

In the instant he pressed a large red button on it, Danny suddenly felt a shockingly painful surge come from the cuffs on his wrists that ran through his whole figure. He couldn't stop himself from dropping down to his knees again as soon as it was over.

Danny panted as he looked at one of the manacles on his wrists and discovered that he recognized the design as the spectral cuffs that The Guys in White used. No wonder this weird, inner feeling of being held back with his powers was so familiar to him. He had worn these before. These cuffs prevented any ghost that wore them from using their powers.

"So." Danny breathed. "Aragon wasn't the only one to raid through The Guys in White's old stuff."

"That's correct." Walker responded, lowering the hand that had the remote that had given Danny the jolt of pain. "And I added my own personal touch to those particular cuffs, just for you."

"I'm flattered." Danny said sarcastically and angrily.

"But now that you've returned for a visit, perhaps you'd like to tell me where a certain _other_ fugitive is." Walker said, as he stepped forward, putting his hands behind his back in the authoritative way he always did. His expression became more serious now as he towered over the captive boy. "My men have been trying to track Wulf since he broke out of this exact cell you're in right now and they haven't found a trace of him still. But seeing as he's an acquaintance of yours and you even fought together the last time I saw you, you must know under which rock he's cowering."

Danny looked up at the warden of the jail with another glare. "Like I'd tell you." He remarked angrily. He really only knew where Wulf's cave was because of Danielle, but that didn't make any difference with how much he was going to tell this specter. "You only used him for his ability to tear holes in between dimensions so you could find _me_. Now that you have me, what do you want him for?"

Walker raised the remote, pointing it at Danny threateningly before he responded with his stern look, "Breaking out of my prison is against the rules, son. And those who break the rules are punished."

"You mean _tortured_ just to give you what you want." Danny shot back in correction. That's when Walker pressed the red button again, making another electrical surge course through Danny that was more intensified this time and lasted longer. Danny tried his best not to cry out before the pain stopped.

"If it comes down to that." Walker said, still holding his thumb on the button as Danny was taking several breaths to try and recover from the jolt he just received. "But I can make your stay here much more bearable depending on how cooperative you are."

Walker waited for a response as Danny looked up at his captor again. He then glanced down at the remote in his hands, knowing what it would do to him if the one holding it didn't get what he wanted from him. Danny could never stand anything like this. Remaining helpless while his enemies pounded on him at will. Other times he was threatened for information in this manner, he would have subdued to it in some way by now, depending on the situation.

That's when he thought of Danielle. She feared painful deaths perhaps twice as much as he did for what had happened to her back in Vlad Plasmius' lab. Yet when The Guys in White had her, and were trying to get her to spill information that would endanger Danny as well, she was willing to put up with anything they put her through. This situation couldn't be any different. Danny couldn't sell out a friend just to prevent himself from going through a few moments of pain. He already handed over the most powerful artifact in both worlds to the most dangerous ghost in existence. He couldn't allow anything else bad to happen on his account, especially to his friends.

"I'm not telling you anything." Danny responded to Walker with a determined glare before the jailer pressed the red button again.

Danny may have expected this, but it didn't make it any less painful for him as the warden's eyes sparked with a malevolent determination of his own.

"We'll see." He said as he continued to hold down the button that he used to torture the captive boy periodically all through the rest of the night.

000000

Back at the underground Fenton Works, by the time morning came, Tucker woke up finding Danny still hadn't come back. Everyone else was up and about the house soon after. Jazz was still not happy about what Tucker and Sam allowed Danny to do the night before and was by far the one most worrying about him.

"Could you imagine the kind of damage his evil self could cause the whole town with The Crown of Fire?" She asked them in a whisper at one time, as not to be overheard by her parents.

"I know. I know." Tucker whispered back. "I kept telling him that, like I keep telling you I did. But he insisted it was the only way he was going to get anywhere in defeating him at all."

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton didn't seem to even wonder where Danny was. Since Dark Phantom had escaped, he had always been out patrolling the streets before anyone was even up. If his evil self ever attacked while he was out, his family would be able to inform him of where and be on his way in an instant.

By the time breakfast was ready and everyone was gathering into the kitchen, Mrs. Fenton started looking around, wondering about someone else she had in mind. "Has anyone seen Danielle this morning?" She asked, looking at everyone else.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked at each other as it dawned on them that they hadn't seen anything of her since last night. Though, it didn't really surprise them either.

"She's probably still in her room." Sam suggested casually with a shrug.

Then Jazz put in, "Yeah, she had another one of those nightmares last night. I wouldn't be surprised if it kept her awake for a while after that."

Both Jack and Maddie looked up at the ceiling in the general direction of where Danielle's room was, looking quite remorseful. Mrs. Fenton sighed. "_I_ wouldn't be surprised if she was up crying some more during the night. She was so disappointed in hearing that the cure for her blindness was stolen just after it was finished."

All in the room were silent for a moment in reflecting on how times had been hardest for Danielle in her current condition.

Mrs. Fenton was the one who broke the silence again. "Jazz, honey, why don't you go up and see if she's at least awake yet." She suggested to her daughter.

Jazz nodded and left the kitchen to go upstairs. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker had seated themselves at the table next to each other and had their own worries starting up.

"So you didn't see Danny at all after he left last night?" Sam asked Tucker quietly.

Tucker shook his head and leaned in closer to Sam to whisper. "And he certainly wouldn't have come back to go straight out to patrol the streets without telling us if he had the cure. I'm starting to think something may have gone wrong after all."

This secret conversation went on for only a minute before a distressful cry came from upstairs that made everyone jump.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz called as they heard hurried footsteps running through the upstairs hallway.

Danny's parents and friends instantly dropped whatever they were doing and ran out of the kitchen and into the front room where Jazz was hurriedly thundering down the stairs.

Jack stopped in the middle of the living room, tensing up and looking like he was ready to hurt someone. "What is it, princess? Is there a ghost up there?"

Everyone suddenly stopped and gave him a look at the absurdity of this question. No ghost had ever attacked them at the house since they moved two years ago.

Jazz stopped about five steps from the bottom panting, looking over the railing of the staircase and, if you can believe it, actually ignoring her father's ludicrous question. She just shook her head saying, "No. There's no ghost. But that's the point." The sound of her voice started making everyone tense as she breathed out, "Danielle…She's gone."

"Gone?" Mrs. Fenton asked, sounding worried. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean, she's not in her room." Jazz said urgently.

Tucker stepped up towards the staircase now. "Did you check Danny's room? She could be in there looking for him again."

Jazz shook her head. "I checked there too. I can't find her anywhere. That's before I found _this_ under her covers." She hung over the railing, stretching out her hand to present what she had in her palm. Both her parents gasped in seeing what it was.

"Danielle's tracking device?" Mrs. Fenton asked, snatching the small gadget from Jazz's hand to take a closer look.

Jack, Sam and Tucker all gathered around Maddie to see the device before Sam had a disturbing thought. "That dream she had last night." She commented aloud, looking between Tucker and Jazz. "She said that she felt Danny was in danger after he left."

"Left? Danny was out last night?" Jack asked. "When did he leave?"

At this point, no one really cared about the secret they were supposed to be keeping. "He went to try and get the stolen cure for Danielle at about eleven last night." Tucker just went ahead and explained. "And he should have been back by now."

"And Danielle said that she felt something bad happen to him?" Maddie asked, looking towards Sam, remembering what she had said previously.

No one answered, but that was because they were all starting to piece the puzzle together with their fears growing the entire time. Danny sneaking off in the night, Danielle's nightmare, her tracer left behind, hidden in her bed…

Jazz was the first one who spoke. "You don't think she…" her sentence trailed off as it started to hit everyone.

"On her own?" Sam commented worriedly.

"While blind?" Tucker added in the same tone.

A tense silence filled the room as the Fentons and friends glanced at each other before all five bolted back to the kitchen, hurrying down the stairs to the basement desperately begging silently that their suspicions would prove false.

Jack was the first to reach the lab and froze in the doorway at what he saw. "Galloping goblins." He exclaimed in a whisper before his wife suddenly shoved him forward to keep his oversized body from blocking the way.

Then everyone else made it all the way down the stairs and she in turn froze in dread. "Oh, heavens. She didn't!" She almost whispered, raising her black-gloved hands over her mouth in shocked disbelief.

Everyone else made it the rest of the way downstairs and stopped frozen in the middle of the lab as they equally beheld the sight. Sam was the one who answered in the shocked manner. "I think she did."

All five stood where they were in overwhelming anxiety as they beheld that the Fenton Ghost portal was wide open. Sam specifically remembered closing it herself after Danny had left. There was no way it would have opened again unless he had come back. But since he was nowhere to be seen in the house and his tracking device was still inactive according to the scanners, someone else must have opened it. This was the first time any of them had even been in the lab all morning, so the only logical explanation was that Danielle had opened it and used it.

"She's gone after Danny." Jazz said hesitantly.

"That does it!" Jack proclaimed in a determined voice before he started looking around the lab. "Where's the Specter Speeder? Promise or no promise to stay inside, I'm going after my kids."

"Mr. Fenton, wait!" Tucker said, making Jack stop and spin back around. "Even if Danny would allow us to leave the house, we have no idea when Danielle left."

"Not to mention, the Ghost Zone's huge." Sam put in, exchanging worried glances with everyone. "She could be anywhere out there. They both could."

That's when Mrs. Fenton looked down at the abandoned tracking device in her hands. "And we have no way of finding them." She said softly as worried tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Jack came up to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace as she cried over the little gadget whose red light was still flashing to indicate it was still operational, and yet was still completely useless in finding her lost children who might be in mortal danger.

The three remaining kids looked over at the open portal, feeling helpless and still not believing how Danielle could have even dared such a thing when she panicked in just feeling something unfamiliar to her. How was she even supposed to find Danny if she was blind to even where _she_ was?

Then again, whenever either of the Phantom cousins knew someone they cared for was in danger, nothing ever stopped them from doing what they could for them. Perhaps Danielle _did_ figure out a way to find Danny. She was able to use the connection they shared in other helpful ways. Perhaps she could use it to locate him. It was doubtful she would ever jump into the Ghost Zone of all places by herself otherwise.

Still, it came as much concern to all present in the lab. There were so many evils to run into in the Ghost Zone that Danielle's ghost sense couldn't even detect. Anything could happen to her while she was wandering out there by herself. However, there was nothing they could do without any way to track them and there was no point in putting the rest of themselves at risk just to start a blind search. They would just have to stay where they were and trust that both Danielle and Danny would be all right. However frail that hope may be.

**_Another cliffhanger. _****_I may have gone back to edit some of the last chapters that are already posted too, so keep your eyes open for those, because they'll more than likely be significant as far as getting certain facts straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this so far._**


	18. Trapped

**Chapter 18: Trapped**

Walker was pushing Danny to his limits with his persistent questioning. Danny, as much as he tried not to show it, was getting weaker the further they proceeded with his torture. The young teenager could understand why Wulf so wanted to escape this place if Walker was just as relentless as he was being with him.

Danny didn't know how long he was in the room with Walker constantly zapping him and the two guards laughing in amusement at the boy's pain, but by the time the jailer was losing his patience, Danny still had been holding true to his promise that he wouldn't breath a word on where his ghostly doglike companion was. However, that didn't stop the ruthless specters from getting satisfaction in hearing Danny's painful cries when the jolts hadn't even maximized in agonizing potential.

It must have been several hours before Walker shook his head in disappointment, finally putting the remote away and ordering the two police-clad ghosts to unhook Danny from the chains. The cuffs themselves stayed on Danny's wrists while the chain links were simply detached from them, leaving Danny still unable to get in touch with his powers and use them to attempt any escape.

The guards just let Danny drop face down on the floor in painful weariness as soon as he was released from the chains. The ghost boy was so sore now, it still hurt when he tried to just raise his head and prop himself up on his forearms.

"You've been able to last the first day, ghost boy, but we'll see how you fair for the rest of your afterlife. Because that and a couple more sentences after are what you've earned here for all the trouble you've caused in the last few years."

Danny was barely even listening as he shook his head, as if it would somehow ease the pain he felt all over him. He only looked up when he heard the thick cell door slide open and he saw Bullet come in, showing his sharp teeth in a grin that Danny just hated.

"You're a little late for the period of question." Walker said, looking irritated when he turned to the bounty hunter.

"Oh, am I?" Bullet said, looking regretful and seeing that Danny had already been loosed from the chains. "Pity. But I suppose I'll be able to participate tomorrow. You would never guess what I found floating around the Ghost Zone while I was just strolling about."

Danny finally was able to get to his hands and knees when he started to fear what exactly Bullet was meaning and why he was looking so happy about it. Had they already caught Wulf? If so, why would the great dog have been wandering the Ghost Zone in the first place when he knew this jail was here and Walker and his men were still out hunting him like they were the ghost boy?

"What?" Walker asked impatiently. "I certainly hope it's Wulf you've found because this kid hasn't been cooperative all day."

"Well, no. Not Wulf."

Danny almost let out a sigh of relief but he wondered why Bullet was still smiling like that when he spoke again.

"But I know this will be something you'll like just as well."

At this, Walker cocked an eyebrow in interest and Danny felt a spark of dread grow inside him when Bullet glanced in his direction with that same toothy smile.

The red caped bounty hunter then signaled to another police ghost outside the door who also looked quite pleased. In the next minute, a couple of other guards came into Danny's view that seemed to be struggling to keep hold of a new prisoner who was putting up such a fuss in being dragged into the cell.

Danny gasped, not wanting to believe that he was seeing the instantly recognizable fifteen-year-old girl in the white and silver jumpsuit struggling against the grip of the two guards that had a hold of her on either side. She clearly couldn't use her ghost-powers because Danny spotted spectral cuffs worn on her wrists.

Walker's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the younger cousin of Danny Phantom but it was shortly replaced with a satisfied grin.

Danny suddenly found new strength, even after his only recently ended torture session, and bolted from his knees, running towards Danielle as the two guards suddenly shoved her into the cell.

She stumbled forward and Danny caught her in his arms as the force of their collision brought both of them down to their knees in the middle of the floor of the cell. Danny still held his blind cousin in concern when she suddenly started trying to push him away.

"Let me go!" She said forcefully, before Danny remembered that she couldn't see who was in front of her now.

She started to swing her fist around to hit him before he stopped it in his palm, holding it firmly. "Dani, relax. It's me." He said, rather vigorously, though he tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

At the sound of his voice, Danielle froze and her tension left. "Danny?" She asked, blinking with those pale and unfocused eyes that couldn't even look at Danny's face.

Danny let go of Danielle's fist and moved his hands to both of her wrists. "Here." He said, as he guiding her hands up to his face so she could feel it.

It only took a minute for Danielle to run her hands over his young face and recognize that the person whose voice she just heard really did belong to the one she had been hoping to find for hours. Even with her gloves on, she could easily distinguish his features.

"Danny." She said with a relieved smile.

Danny nodded. Her hands were still cupping his face, so she could feel him do it this time. He didn't return the smile though. As much as he was relieved to see a friendly face, it was still a terrible thing to see his poor, blind cousin here of all places.

Danielle felt for where his shoulders were and after coordinating herself with the person in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny lied, for he was still feeling weak and aching all over from Walker shocking him. "But…" he started again, pulling Danielle away from him so he could look at her face, confused, even though she couldn't look back. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's _here_?" Danielle asked hesitantly, turning her head to the side as if trying to observe her dark surroundings.

Danny didn't want to answer her question. He looked up at the evil ghosts that were still in the cell with him and had been watching the scene the whole time.

Walker was cocking an eyebrow in confusion as if Danielle's question didn't make sense to him. Instead of asking one of the Phantoms to clarify though, he turned to Bullet as if the two of them weren't even there.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked the bounty hunter. "Can she not see herself or her roll-model trapped in the cell of my prison?" He held his arms out and looked around as if presenting the glamour of his domain.

Bullet shook his head. "No. I don't think she can." He responded.

Danielle cringed toward Danny as if afraid of the new voices talking about her and he protectively held her close. He couldn't help it. Even with all these pairs of evil eyes watching him, he knew Danielle needed reassurance and he was the only one around to provide her with it.

"Notice how she was trying to feel everything in front of her as if she didn't even know it was right in her face." Bullet started pointing out. "And earlier, she wouldn't shut up with the questions of who we were and where we were taking her. She's blind as a bat. And I think that's the reason she was so easy to bring in."

Walker and the two men who had thrown Danielle into the cell clearly didn't think that the way she was struggling against them was classified as 'easy' by the looks on their faces.

"It was rather disappointing actually." Bullet continued and actually shook his head as if in regret again. "I was hoping someone conscious for once would be able to put up a better fight before we put the cuffs on her. Especially with one who has such a reputation that would about match the boy's." He indicated Danny, who just glared up at him and Walker.

The white-clad jailer didn't seem to feel any sympathy for his own bounty hunter's discontent. He just looked at his two prisoners with that same triumphant grin he had given Danny when he first walked into the cell. "Well. It seems we've got ourselves a package deal then. You catch one, the other just runs right to ya."

The guards chuckled in amused response and Danny felt his cousin cringe in his arms in hearing it. He could only imagine what thoughts and memories were running through her head in hearing the malevolent voices she barely recognized as well as he did their hateful faces.

Walker spoke up again, motioning all the guards to exit the cell with him. "I'm sure the happy family will want to be left alone for their little reunion." He mocked, as he was the last to step outside the doorway. "Until we return to continue our discussion." He concluded to Danny.

The thick metal door slid shut with a slam that echoed through the whole cell, followed by the sound of the door being bolted tight on the other side.

"What discussion?" Danielle asked timidly when the voices in the corridor died down. "What were they doing to you?"

"That doesn't matter." Danny said, pulling his cousin away from him. The both of them were still kneeling on the hard cell floor when he looked at her face. "What I want to know is how they could have found you wandering the Ghost Zone in the first place."

Danielle may not have been able to see the stern expression he was giving her, but she still detected the scolding tone and it made her faded-out gaze direct towards the floor like a young child being told off for doing something wrong. She kept her hands on Danny's arms, feeling that he was still there and listening to her. "I…" she stuttered at first. "You were getting hurt, Danny."

Danny sighed shaking his head. "That's it?" He started glancing from side to side as if looking for someone else to appear in the room. "Who else came with you? Did they get caught too?"

"No, I…I came by myself." Danielle simply said with a shrug.

Danny's eyes popped in hearing this. "What?"

"Everyone else kept trying to tell me that what I felt happen to you was just a dream. And I knew you wouldn't want them to leave the house anyway. I thought I could use our connection to find you. I think I was actually doing okay even though I couldn't see where I was going before I got caught."

If Danielle was expecting a praise in being able to navigate without the use of her eyes, she would have been disappointed in Danny's next response.

"So you still just jumped into the Ghost Zone by yourself, completely blind with my evil self still being out there?" He scolded her harshly. "Dani, what were you thinking?"

"Don't you give me that!" Danielle shot back, removing her guiding hands from Danny's arms and placing them in her lap. "What were _you_ thinking in trying to negotiate with The Crown of Fire?"

Danny was about to say something when he realized he was the one caught in this regard and exhaled in irritation. He also rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, which he now noticed had a few sets of claw-marks on them. The walls did as well. The slashes must have been have been the results of Wulf's feeble first attempts to escape this cell.

At any rate, Danny just stayed in his kneeling position on the floor in front of Danielle, just knowing Tucker must have blabbed this time. "Sheesh. Tucker's able to keep my secret identity to himself, but now he can't keep any secrets at all." He commented aloud before switching the subject. "My evil self is dangerous, Danielle. If he knew you were out there, he would have sooner blown your head off than look at you."

Danielle folded her arms in stubbornness, only looking in Danny's direction with those blank eyes because of knowing it was the direction his voice was coming from. "I can sense him from a mile away, Danny, even if our ghost senses don't work in this dimension. Remember? I would have been able to avoid him anyway."

"And what's to stop the hundreds of other ghosts that live here from seeing you and that would attack you on the spot?"

Danielle just made a hard look. "Funny." She replied. "That's what I was going to ask _you_."

Danny was about to argue but was involuntarily stopped when he saw a spark of concern creep into Danielle's eyes.

She continued. "Your future self is just _one_ ghost you're worried about getting to all of us Danny. What about all the _other_ ghosts that live in this dimension and that are constantly coming after _you_?"

Danny again didn't answer and had to admit that he couldn't argue about it either. He, of course, didn't say anything, though. He was still feeling frustrated and angry with Danielle for choosing now of all times to take such a risk in coming here just because of a feeling she had. He looked at Danielle, whose defensiveness had disappeared in her eyes, being replaced with anxiety.

"Danny, I was worried about you." She said. Her tone had become calmer and filled with the concern that was showing all over her face. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

At this, Danny just felt hot rage boil inside him and he grabbed at his own hair in aggravation before suddenly blurting, "But you _can't—see_—Dani!"

The volume in his voice made Danielle jump. He took no note of this, however. Even though he was still sore from the torture session, he was now strong enough to stand up, which he did, and walked towards the back wall. "So even if you _were_ able to grope all the way over here without getting caught by Walker's men, there wasn't anything you could have done." He put a hand against the back wall, leaning against it and looking down at the floor before adding, now in a quiet and still disappointed tone, "The only thing you did is get yourself locked up along with me. And possibly put the others back home in danger if they worry about you so much that they'll leave the house, looking for you."

Danny didn't see this as his back was now turned towards Danielle but as soon as he finished this statement, Danielle's eyes widened in shock.

She knew how her cousin disapproved of the training Jazz had put her through after she was blinded. The other Fentons always tried to tell her that Danny was only thinking of hers and everyone else's safety. That he was just especially worried about her since she was always hurting herself in the training. She had wanted to believe them, but she couldn't help but get a hint that Danny only thought that the training just wouldn't do any good, even if she did get better. That he just found her useless without her sight. A hindrance. And now here was Danny saying it from his own mouth. _Because of your condition, there wasn't anything you could have done._

There was a long silence between the two hybrid teens. Danny's inner frustration finally started fading after his raving was completed. He let out a heavy sigh, hiding his face in the hand he wasn't leaning on. His eyes were closed, but his mind now couldn't stop thinking about how much of a mess they were both in now.

He knew when talking with Tucker that trying to negotiate for the blindness cure was a bad idea even then, but he wanted to believe that Dark Phantom would keep his word. That everything would be all right in the end. And now it only made things worse.

Danny dwelt on these thoughts for several long minutes before looking up from behind his hand in hearing a strange sound. It confused him and he started looking around the room to find out where it was coming from before he realized that it was coming from Danielle who was still kneeling there in the middle of the floor. She was starting to cry.

"I knew it." She said in a low voice. Her head hung over her knees as Danny saw, to his dismay, the suspected tears swelling up in her eyes. "I knew that's what you were thinking the whole time. You should have just let me drown that day."

"What?" Now _Danny_ was the one who was shocked.

What on earth started to make her think such a thing? Was it something he said? Danny's mind backtracked on what they were just talking about when he suddenly realized that it _was_ what he had said just now that was upsetting her this way.

"Oh…No, Dani. I…I didn't mean it that way. I…" He tried to explain as he came a way from the wall towards her again. He couldn't find the right words to finish though, so he stopped.

Danielle clenched her fists on her knees as if trying to hold back the tears, but every time she did that, it never worked and she knew that Danny knew it.

"Danny, you're always going out every single day when there's every chance that a ghost might attack. And whenever that happens, because of this stupid link we have, I always have to be the first one to know, whether I want to or not. You get them too, Danny. In fact, you were the first to recognize what it actually was. You can't tell me it's not how you feel whenever you know something's happened to me." Her voice trembled with anger, but the tears were now starting to stream down her face.

In seeing them, Danny couldn't help but just stand there, staring at her before she continued, now in a more quieted tone and her face turned towards the floor still. "The difference now is, you're the only one who's able to do anything about it."

Danny remained silent not knowing what to say as she solemnly went on.

"I'm the only other person who has the ghost-powers in the house and yet I can't use them. Even if you would ever let me help in this state, I know I never can anymore. So I can only sit at home with everyone else, hoping you'll come through the front door alive again when I know you're facing danger out there that's only holding back so you live for his own convenience."

She paused for a second and started feeling around the floor, groping for the wall before she started speaking again. "And last night…what I felt happen to you was so devastating, I thought…perhaps you might never come back this time."

This struck a hard blow to Danny in hearing this with the combination of seeing the tears that Danielle finally tried to wipe from her face with her gloved hand as she soon found a wall on her left that she used to help stand herself up.

How could he never have thought of that before? Danny was fully aware that he and Danielle always knew when the other was in pain and how they would always be flying to their sides to assist. Even if Danielle was blind, she still had those feelings and it must have been terrible feeling so helpless in not being able to respond to it anymore, which was all she ever wanted to do aside from having a real family she only obtained a few months ago. Danielle's other senses had become keener since losing her sight, so how could Danny not have guessed that the feelings they both felt through their connection wasn't any different?

"Ow!"

Danny quickly looked up in hearing Danielle's complaint as well as feeling a slight twinge in the fingertips of his right hand. He saw that she was now cradling her own right hand as if in pain. Danny looked at the wall and noticed a set of scratches in the metal paneled walls. They weren't very deep, but they still left small bits of sheered metal in the wall that Danielle must have pricked herself on in running her hand across it.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Danielle as she was massaging the three last fingertips that got hurt. "Here. Let me see." He said concerned as he started walking towards her to take her hand.

"No. Go away!"

She said this so suddenly and so forcefully, Danny stopped in surprise and she withdrew from him, hiding her hand. This was so strange to him. She may have attempted to do things on her own like she used to be able to before going blind, but she never deliberately refused someone's help like he himself had been doing lately.

"Dani, we're locked in the same room. Neither of us can go anywhere." He tried to say as gently as possible.

He slowly started walking towards her again as she slid her back alongside the wall, moving away from him until she found a corner and set herself down in it, sucking on her hurt fingertips that Danny now saw had tiny wet, green stains seeping through her glove.

"You're bleeding. Let me just take a look at it." Danny said as he bent down over her and took her hand.

"I said, NO!" Danielle shouted this last word, jerking her hand from her cousin's and additionally shoving him away.

Danny was forced a step back and stared at his cousin completely astonished by her behavior. The only other time she did anything like this after she turned away from Vlad was when they had a fight and she was trying to run away. That time, she had even shot him with her ecto energy in pure rage. Danny wondered if she would have used her plasma ray on him again if she didn't have the spectral cuffs on her wrists that prevented her from using any of her powers.

Danielle seemed to have realized what she just did as well, judging by the way she froze in the corner she sat in with her own incredulous and still tearstained look.

A silence followed in which Danny just stood over her, just staring at her before she hung her head, cradling her bleeding fingers.

"It's not that I don't _need_ your help Danny." She said quietly as her voice was beginning to tremble with the words. "But if I can no longer return the favor…then…I just don't _want _your help."

Danielle's bangs hung over her face, but Danny's heart sank as he saw a few tears fall from her eyes hidden behind them and into her open hand that she had set in her lap.

"Dani…I…" Danny's voice trailed off when he found himself at a loss for the right words.

"Please." Danielle sobbed, curling her legs up and burying her tearful face in her arms that she wrapped around her knees. "Just leave me alone."

Danny didn't say anything else as he just stood there, solemnly watching his blind cousin weep. Even though he was standing right over her, he didn't think he ever felt so distant from her. She looked so lonely and isolated from the world she was no longer familiar with in her darkened vision.

After just staying rooted to the spot in his own guilt, the boy quietly walked over to the back wall of the cell, sighing as he pressed his forehead against the cold metal. He could still hear his cousin's heartbreaking sobs from behind him as he reflected on his own behavior in the last several weeks.

Ever since Dark Phantom had gotten out, he became so focused on catching him in the Thermos again on his own that he was barely thinking about anything else, even when his own family was trying to give him words of encouragement. In his own mind, Danny had felt sure that he was doing his best to protect them, but was he really just pushing them away the way Danielle had just done to him? All she ever wanted to do, before and after going blind, was to help. She had even risked all odds in entering the Ghost Zone to make sure he was all right, and all he did scold her for it.

Who was he to do that when he would no doubt have done the same thing in her position? Who was he to shun her and everyone else who simply wanted to show that they cared for him just as much as he did them?

Before Danny knew it, a teardrop fell from his own eye and onto his forearm. He didn't bother hiding it, though. Danielle couldn't see his silent tears anyway, and she was too busy feeling so miserable and hurt from the way he had been treating her this whole time. And it had taken all the way up to here and now in this small jail cell for him to even realize he had done it.

**_I don't know how many times I went over this chapter, trying to get the right feeling into the dialogue. I'm still utterly disatisfied with it, thinking that it's more corny than anything else. But no matter how many times I've already gone over it, I can't seem to find the right words to describe some things. _**

**_Anyway. I hope despite my complete distain in how this had to be presented, it wasn't too much of a dissapointment. Please let me know if you're still willing to keep up with the story by reviewing and telling me what you think._**


	19. More Bargains

**_Okay. Since the last chapter got so many reviews I've decided to continue onto the next one. I'd just like to thank all of those who have stayed with the story even from the prequal to now. You've all been a great support and I love and appreciate the reviews I've gotten even if I feel that my last chapter was a bit of a mess. At least it didn't take so long to post this one as it di the last. Hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 19: More Bargains**

There was no way for Danny to know how long it was before Danielle finally stopped crying. Nor could either of the captive Phantom cousins keep track of how long they were even in the cell. The sky of the Ghost Zone never darkened or lightened according to the position of any sun, like in their world. They couldn't tell if it was still the same night the both of them had left the house or if it was a new, and yet, eerie and miserable day. So neither of the cousins could tell how long it had been before Walker came in with two guards again to continue to question Danny with their painful methods. Bullet joyfully accompanied them this time.

Danny was strung up between the chains again and Danielle sat in the corner on the opposite side of the room. Danielle must have been thinking awful things were happening to Danny since she couldn't see it happening herself. But perhaps it was for the better. Danny didn't want to her to see how weak he was already getting from the constant shocks. He also tried his best not to cry out from the jolts Walker gave him at will so Danielle wouldn't hear the results of his pain. Despite his efforts however, Danny knew he still couldn't stop Danielle from already sensing inside her what was happening to him through their connection. More than once, Danny had looked passed the ruthless jailer to where Danielle was curled up in that same corner, looking very frightened. Not to mention probably still feeling so useless in being able to do anything to help him without one of the guards stopping her.

As Danny solemnly stared at her, panting for breath, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was the one who made her feel that way. Him. Danny. Of all people. The one who she most looked up to for support ended up being the one most beating her down. Even as she tried so hard to overcome her weakness in her lack of vision. Danny wasn't sure the pain he was going through really mattered or not. He was already feeling so terrible on the inside that hardly any outside, physical torture was enough to compare. The way he endangered both worlds by giving Dark Phantom The Crown of Fire and pushing away his loved ones who had given him so much support over the years. What if Dark Phantom was right? What if he really was taking his first steps to the future he never wanted to take?

As Walker continued to question Danny about Wulf and pressing the deadly red button when Danny refused to answer how he liked, the boy felt that after everything he had done to his own family and possibly to the world, he deserved nothing less. The one and only thing that he was able to see the bright side of was that Walker seemed to have decided that Danielle didn't know anything of where Wulf was living and wasn't doing this to her as well. Even though she was really the one who actually told Danny in the first place. (**AN: Read **_**The Return of Dani Phantom**_** for details.**)

The torture continued for quite some time and after a particularly long and painful jolt Walker gave Danny, the half ghost boy had broken out in a sweat and was gasping for breath as he could only hang there, suspended by his wrists. By the time he was able to lift his head again, he saw that Danielle had her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes were swelling in tears. He hadn't been able to contain himself from crying out this time and Danielle had heard it. It was as if hearing his scream was what truly confirmed to her the agony her cousin was being forced through only a few paces in front of her, and yet still beyond her sight and most certainly beyond her help.

"All right, boy." Walker said to Danny as he was finally lowering his remote in frustration. "If you're not going to respond with this sort of thing, perhaps you'd like to listen to a proposal I have for you."

Danny glared at Walker, thinking that this was highly unlikely, until the white-suited ghost pulled something out of his jacket pocket and held it up within the weakened boy's line of vision. Danny's eyes suddenly widened in shock at seeing the small corked bottle with the purple liquid: It was Danielle's cure.

"Bullet gave this to me and said that it might be valuable to you." Walker said as he still held up the bottle. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me why that is, since he doesn't seem to know."

Danny nervously glanced off to the side to where Bullet himself happened to be leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a smug and toothy smile on his face. The ghost boy didn't answer, but he bit his lower lip, looking down at his knees, trying not to look at Danielle in fear that Walker might make the connection just from that.

Walker _did_ however notice Danny's hesitancy and looked over at Bullet, who nodded with another smile as if Danny's silence told them exactly how valuable the small bottle was to him, even if he didn't say what it was for.

"Very well." Walker said, turning back to Danny and pocketing the little vial. "If you don't want to tell me that little bit of information, I'll let it slide for now."

His malevolent grin did not disappear and it had a hint of mischievous intentions behind it before Danny felt another electric shock run through him from the chains. It came so unexpectedly that he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain again. Danielle's hands shot to her mouth after letting out a frightened gasp in hearing him and from the sudden jolt she felt happen inside her.

"_Wulf_, on the other hand, I will not." Walker added with a hard look after he finally let go of the button on his remote.

Danny now felt very sore after the jolt and his weariness he had forgotten for only a minute in seeing the vial within his reach once more had returned. His breathing came in slow gasps and beads of sweat continued to roll down his face.

"I told you that your experiences during your stay here depend on your cooperation, Phantom." Walker's expression was angered and serious again. "If you continue to be so impudent, I can assure you that those jolts can and will only get worse. But it can all stop and I'll even throw in the little bottle if you tell me where our last escaped prisoner is hiding."

Danny's gaze shifted around the room in uncertainty. He didn't say anything though and Danielle was still trying to hold back her tears as she was listening to the horrifying sounds around her. Only after a minute of silence had passed, she suddenly felt a rough twinge inside her and heard another cry from Danny that indicated that Walker had given him another painful jolt.

"I'll leave you with that one as a reminder of what will continue to happen if your answer is less than to my satisfactory." Walker told Danny as the boy was taking deep breaths to recover before finally being unlocked from the chains.

The guards just let him drop to the hard floor again, but Danny didn't move after that. He just rested there on the cold, metal panels. His arms ached the most from being suspended by them for so long. He wanted to get up, to show Walker that he was still determined not to give in, but he was just so exhausted. He felt so heavy he couldn't even lift his eyelids.

The boy felt slight vibrations move through the floor underneath him and heard booted footsteps as Walker was heading out the door of the cell with his accomplices.

Before they even made it half way across the room, Bullet stopped. "Hey look at this." He said, almost as if in amusement at the discovery.

Danny's distain in hearing the bounty hunter's deep voice helped him to find the strength to at least lift his head, thinking that the one-eyed, red-caped, ghost was mocking his weakness. When the boy opened his eyes to look up though, he found that the guards we're even turned towards him anymore. They were looking at Danielle who was still curled up in the corner.

"Well. What have we here? Tears?" Walker said with a smirk when he saw what Bullet meant.

Danielle probably only realized at that moment that Bullet and Walker were talking about her because she hurriedly tried to wipe her eyes afterwards. Bullet grabbed her by the arm, harshly yanking her to her feet and dragged her into the circle of ghosts as if presenting her as a subject of entertainment to the gathered crowd.

"So much for the little hero now, huh?" The bounty hunter said. The guards chuckled while a malevolent grin crossed Walker's face.

Danielle tried to pull herself free of the specter's grip as more tears started swelling in her eyes. In the meantime, Danny was trying so hard to pull himself up. He wanted to go to her and rob these heartless ghosts of their fun they were poking at such a defenseless little girl. He wanted to spare her from this humiliation they were subjecting her to. But Danny only collapsed again from the pain in his arms that would not support his weight.

"Aw, does the poor wittew guwl need a hankie?" One of the guards mocked in a baby tone as he bent down to Danielle's face-level, obviously forgetting that she couldn't see his sarcastic expression. "Is the poor wittew guwl scawed?"

The other evil specters continued to laugh. Walker even chuckled a bit himself this time.

Danielle continued to struggle and after getting a whiff of the guard's bad breath on her face, she knew that one of the ghosts was right in front of her and she managed to front-snap-kick him in the jaw before adding a push-kick to his stomach, making him fly backwards, bringing at least that one's apparent hilarity to an abrupt halt. However, this just made the other guards laugh even more.

"Oho. What a wildcat this one is." Bullet commented, looking like he was barely making any effort in restraining the girl in his powerful, claw-like grip, which she still was trying to free herself of.

Eventually though, she stopped fighting in realizing that her frail attempts were only making it all the more amusing for her captors, even though one of them had just been blown back on her account. Inside her, she could feel how weak Danny had become from the torture he had just been through and was still in immense pain from it. She hadn't heard him say a word since after that last shock Walker gave him and his silence was starting to make her worry that he might not even be in the same room anymore. She felt so vulnerable and exposed, not knowing where to turn her head to hide her face from the spectators that found enjoyment in seeing her tears spilling down her cheeks.

The guards continued to mock and laugh as Walker stepped up to Danielle, inserting a gloved hand under her chin and forcing her face to turn upwards, as if seeing such a powerful opponent reduced to this pathetic state just made his day.

"And here I thought when we first met that you weren't even capable of misplaced emotions." He said with a satisfied grin.

The guards laughed again as Danielle jerked away from Walker with disgust on her tearstained face from being touched by the evil power-hungry ghost. However, more tears still glistened from her pale eyes as she hung her head in sorrow.

"Leave her alone, Walker!" Danny demanded hoarsely from behind the jailer.

The white-suited ghost turned to see the teenage boy had finally managed to prop himself on one elbow.

"Her crying doesn't have anything to do with weakness. All it does is prove that she has something you don't."

Walker cocked an eyebrow at this statement and some of the guards exchanged puzzled looks. Danielle's faded gaze was still towards the floor, but her expression changed in hearing Danny's voice. The reassurance of hearing just the voice was a slight relief, but she still had a questioning look as if what her cousin just said was even confusing her.

"Oh really. And what would that be?" Walker asked Danny, looking over at the still weeping ghost-girl.

To Danny's horror, the warden suddenly grabbed Danielle by the back of her long hair, making her gasp and cringe from the sudden pain in her head. Walker then took her from Bullet's hands to forcefully pull her in front of him, presenting her to Danny. "Would it happen to involve certain pieces of information that you refuse to give up?" Walker asked, pulling Danielle's hair to make her look up as if to try and search her face for some hidden secret.

Danielle couldn't stop herself from whimpering from the pain as she tried to pry the specter's fingers off of her hair. Her breathing became faster and harder and more tears escaped her eyes when Walker's grip tightened.

"No. That's not what I'm talking about." Danny said harshly after shaking his head. Despite his exhaustion, he continued fighting to regain strength. His arms trembled beneath him as he finally pulled himself to his hands and knees and lifted his head to glare at Walker. "But someone like you would never understand, so I won't bother telling you any more about that either."

Walker scoffed, not sounding amused at all anymore. "Then I don't see how it would be of any use to me if all it does is expose how pathetic half-humans can be." He finally let go of Danielle's snow-white hair, but used that same hand to shove her forward, making her stumble down to the floor. The white-clad warden then turned to Bullet and the guards. "Were done here for today." He declared.

The specters filed out of the cell as Danielle was pulling herself up to her knees, rubbing the top of her head where it hurt from her hair being so roughly handled.

Walker was the last to step out and look back at Danny through the doorway. "Think about my offer, Phantom." He said with a stern look. "I'll be awaiting your answer by next time." The door slammed shut and the two Phantoms were once again left alone in the small, empty cell.

Just as soon as Danielle heard the bolting of the door, she urgently crawled across the floor, groping for Danny before finding his hand and following his arm up to his shoulder, finding out that he was already on his hands and knees before she wrapped her arms around his neck in relief that the torture session was over and that Danny was still breathing. Danny could only pat her on the back in return, as he was still feeling very weak.

"What offer?" She asked with a shaky voice after she pulled away. "What did he show you?"

Danny looked up at her as she was drying her eyes with her hand, still leaving behind that glint of fearful concern. After letting out a heavy sigh, he responded regretfully. "He's got the cure, Danielle."

The blind ghost girl's eyes widened and she raised her hands to her mouth.

"Bullet must have given it to him after he got it from my evil self."

Danielle's blank eyes shifted around as if in reflection of something that happened earlier. "You hesitated after he proposed the deal." She said quietly, as a realization was hitting her. "Were you thinking of…actually…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence for Danny to know what she was asking, but he still didn't answer for a long time. When he did, he was very quiet in doing so. "I overheard you talking with mom about how much you wanted to see again."

Danielle looked shocked. "You heard all of that?" She asked fearfully, remembering that conversation clearly after she found out the cure had been stolen by Dark Phantom. Now she understood why Danny was so willing to try to trade The Crown of Fire to get it back.

Danny sighed again and he looked down at the floor. "If I can use that cure to get you your sight back, we'd both be more likely to be able to find a way out of this. And we'll be able to help Wulf out too. And…"

"No, Danny, you can't!" Danielle almost shouted, making Danny jump. "When your evil self had it, he wouldn't give it to you even when you gave him something like The Crown of Fire for it? What are the chances Walker will give it up after he gets what _he_ wants?"

Danny had actually thought of this before, but disregarded it like he had with Dark Phantom until hearing Danielle actually saying it back to him. He still felt terrible in making her feel so worthless, and had been thinking that getting her sight back would be more like his first step to redemption. After Danielle had finished expressing her thoughts, Danny's ideas of accepting Walker's offer started to dwindle. He was so surprised at how quick she was to say that she was opposed to making the deal that would possibly give her back the one thing she's been longing for.

"Are you saying you don't want to see anymore?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Well…I do…really. But…" Danielle stammered, then paused before taking a breath and continuing softly. "But, you were the one who set Wulf free in the first place. I don't think I could ever live seeing the look on his face if he found out that the one who gave him his freedom is the same one who turned him back in."

This hit Danny hard and he looked down at the floor again. Danielle had a very valid point. Replaying her words in his head made him feel guilty already in thinking of how disappointed Wulf really would be.

Danielle continued. "I really do want to see again Danny…but I don't want to lose the trust of a friend for it." She paused again before asking softly, "Would you?"

Danny sighed heavily and looked at her again. She was right. What could he have been thinking in wanting to get a small bottle for betraying a good friend? Wulf trusted him. Wulf protected him. He even helped to protect Danny's family. And wasn't that because he had done the same for him? Danny wasn't like his evil self, as much as that ghost tried to make him think so. He was better than that. He proved it back then, and he could certainly do it now.

"No." Danny finally answered her, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't."

That's when Danny slowly remembered his pain from the torture session and started rubbing his shoulder. Danielle must have sensed this too because after locating the back wall by just reaching to the side for it, she gently guided Danny to sit back against it to rest.

"But, Dani." Danny said, cringing slightly from the soreness in moving his muscles to get to this new position. "If I turn down Walker's proposal, I don't know what he might try to do to get that information otherwise. He might even try to…I don't know if I'd be able to stand it if…" Danny just couldn't finish his statement. He could tell that Danielle was already worrying about him and the torture Walker was having him go through. What would she think if he told her what was on his mind that was worrying him?

Danielle caught his hesitancy and put a gentle hand on his arm. Her face indicated a spark of fear. Even though Danny wouldn't say what it was that Walker might try to do, she already could tell that it wasn't good. Yet, after a minute of silence and staring down in the darkness of her own vision in consideration, she said after a small gulp and in a soft tone, "Well. If you don't give up, then I promise I won't either."

Danny just stared at her, taken aback in hearing her respond like this. He still saw that she was afraid of what he was previously trying to suggest Walker might do, and yet here she was, being the encouraging one when she was the one who had previously been sitting at home the whole time being scared for Danny's well-being.

"No matter what happens to either of us, we'll stay strong?" She said as if it was more of a request of him. "For each other, Wulf, and everyone else?"

How brave of her to suggest this, Danny thought, and he smiled, even though she was blind to it. He patted her on the shoulder and then grasped her hand.

"Deal." He responded.

He then leaned his head back against the wall and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to forget how sore he was. He may as well gather all the strength back that he could, now that he had time to do it before Walker and his men came back.

Danielle seated herself beside him, listening to her cousin breath when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Danny?" She asked, after a while.

"Hmm?" Danny moaned in response, opening his eyes to look at her.

"When Walker was teasing me. What were you talking about?" She asked. Her face now had a mystified look as she phrased this question. "What does my crying prove I have that he doesn't?"

Danny smiled weakly as he remembered what Clockwork had told him that first day Dark Phantom had escaped. "Well." He started to say as he painfully shifted into a more comfortable position against the wall. "A wise specter once told me: Tears aren't a sign of weakness, but a sign of how much you really care."

Danielle blinked as if surprised he had said this, but then her face brightened in realization at what it actually meant. Danny didn't have to clarify what it was that he was talking about that she had. She already got a pretty good idea that it was the same thing Vlad never seemed to have for her. It was the thing that got her to turn away from Vlad to help Danny. The thing that drove her to save Danny from the Blood Blossom poison and to come to help him when he was fighting his evil self that first day. The very thing that motivated her to come after him into the Ghost Zone, despite knowing the risks that she had been taking in doing that. A heart.

After Danny put a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder, he gently guided her hand to his face so she could tell that he was smiling. Danielle smiled even brighter, still. He hadn't seen her look this happy since before she went blind. Even after all the mistakes she had made afterwards, she now knew that he had forgiven her. That he understood that she only took such a bold risk in coming here because she had the biggest heart he had ever seen, even from being made by the hands of the family's worst enemy.

The little clone's eyes were starting to water up again, but this time with overwhelming happiness and she fell on Danny's chest, wrapping her arms around him in a thankful hug. He noticed that she didn't try to wipe her eyes this time. She knew it was all right to cry now. Even if cold-hearted villains thought of it as weakness, she knew that, in the minds of not just Danny, but all of those who cared for her, it meant just the opposite.

For that moment, Danny completely forgot about how sore he was. He forgot about the sorrow he had felt in realizing the mess he had put them both in. Despite his limbs still feeling heavy and tired, he returned the embrace of his little cousin, now feeling glad that she was here with him, giving him comfort and support in this small cell they were locked in. Without her inspiration to stay loyal to his friends, Danny knew he would have done something he would regret and probably would be on his way to becoming the kind of ghost from that alternate timeline like Dark Phantom had said.

"I never should have scolded you like that Dani. I'm so sorry." Danny apologized as he held his adopted sister close in such appreciation.

"Don't be." Danielle responded, still hugging him.

Danny's muscles may still have been throbbing and Danielle's hug was rather tight around him, but instead of making the pain worse, just having her arms around him in forgiveness made it feel like it was going away so much faster.

Eventually, he pulled Danielle away from him, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looked into her faded eyes. "We'll find a way to get out of this, Dani." He told her, encouragingly. "I promise."

Even Danny knew that he meant this and wasn't just saying it to cheer the young clone up. And he knew she knew it. In addition, he felt more hope than he thought possible flow inside him in seeing Danielle smile once more.

**_This is another chapter I had so much difficulty in writing. Like chapter 18, it was easier to think about the emotion I had intended to put in it when I first got the idea. But when I actually got down to writing it, it just wasn't as strong. I still hope to make it and the last chapter better, but for now, I guess the most I can do is just wait for your responses to this and hope it's anything uplifting. _**


	20. The New Tactic

******_Okay. I have nothing to say other than to read and hope you enjoy. And thanks for all the support._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 20: The New Tactic**

It was a long, immeasurable time before Walker came in with his men asking for Danny's final decision. Which of course was 'no'. Walker was not happy with this of course. On his word, Danny was hung between the chains again and his questioning continued the hard way.

Miraculously, since that talk Danny and Danielle had that cleared things up, both of the ghost-powered cousins were somehow able to stand it better, even if it didn't make it any less painful for the older of the two. In fact, Walker had made the jolts even worse. Still, Danny was willing to put up with whatever was thrown at him to protect his friend, Wulf. Constantly looking in Danielle's direction helped to keep his determination up. She may have still looked afraid, being curled up in her corner like that, but if she wasn't going to give up on Danny, he wouldn't give up on Wulf. Or anyone else.

One could only imagine how frustrated Walker was by the time he gave up trying to get Danny to talk. Not even seeing the boy collapse to the floor in pain after being released from the chains satisfied him. Danielle wasn't crying by the end of the session either, so the guards had nothing to make fun of this time.

Knowing of their enemy's displeasure actually made Danny cheer up, even if he was getting weaker after every session.

Several hours later, Walker was impatiently pacing the floor in his office when he summoned Bullet.

When the bounty hunter saw the warden, he knew what he was frustrated about, so he started off the discussion in an instant. "The boy seems to be getting even more stubborn as we proceed."

"Indeed." Walker said, glaring at the one eyed ghost as if accusing him of something. He took out the small vial of purple liquid, looking at it in his hand before turning back to the one-eyed ghost. "If this was really as valuable to him as you said, why hasn't he given in, even with it offered?"

"It _is_ valuable to him, Walker." Bullet said, raising his hands defensively, but still looking serious. "The source who brought him to us has assured me that it's the only reason he fell for the trap."

Walker just rolled his eyes and put the vial down on his office desk. "Then why does he continue to withhold the information he possesses?" He asked, as he started pacing again.

Bullet shrugged, folding his arms under his long red cape. "Well, you've already shown him how good you are at keeping true to your word, considering the time you lost custody of Wulf. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy simply doesn't trust you to actually give it to him if he said anything."

Walker rubbed his chin remembering that time Bullet was talking about well. His green eyes flashed with anger of the humiliation the boy and his Goth girlfriend had subjected him to. Nevertheless, as he thought about it, he saw that Bullet did have a point. Walker hadn't exactly left a good impression by sucking Phantom into the Fenton Thermos he had taken from his friend Tucker when he captured him that time.

The pale-skinned warden continued his meditative pacing, redirecting his thoughts to the problem he was currently facing. "Or perhaps I'm just not pressing the right buttons." He finally suggested aloud. "I can't just keep scratching the surface if all it does is make him come back stronger. Torture doesn't seem to be working and I've increased the electrocutions to far stronger than even Wulf was able to stand before _he_ started obeying me. No matter how precious this bottle is, the boy's more willing to go through the torture. I need some better leverage that can get him right down to his core. Something more than just a simple little object like this." Walker looked at the bottle on the desk as he said this. Then, in a quiet and thoughtful tone, he asked, "What about this vial makes it so special to him? What matters to Phantom more than this little thing?"

Even though these questions were said more to himself than to Bullet, he continued to pace as the both of them started pondering these questions. Eventually, Walker circled around to the back of the desk and sat in the chair. He propped his elbows onto the top of the desk and laced his gloved fingers together, looking at a television monitor that displayed a hidden security camera view of the Phantom teenagers in the cell. He watched the monitor quietly for a while as if staring at it long enough would give him some form of inspiration.

The boy had laid down against the back wall of the cell, obviously worn out from his recently ended questioning, despite his apparent determination and resistance. The girl had knelt down next to him, blindly feeling his arm up to his shoulder until she found his face, which weakly smiled up at her in gratitude. A return smile came across the girl's face in knowing the feel of Danny doing so.

Walker cocked an eyebrow when a thought hit him in witnessing this sympathetic exchange. "The girl."

"Pardon?" Bullet asked, not quite catching what the jailer had said, for he had said it almost in a whisper.

Walker leaned back in his chair, shaking his head with a scoff before hiding his eyes behind his hand as if kicking himself for missing something that should have been so obvious. "The answer has been sitting right behind us in that cell the whole time and we never even considered it."

Bullet raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're saying you're going to start asking the girl for answers we know the boy has? He's known the beast for longer than her and is the one responsible for the fact that we lost sight of him."

Walker simply laughed, shaking his head again. "If she _did_ know where Wulf was hiding, she would have cracked already, judging by the way she was bawling yesterday while we were questioning Phantom." He kicked back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desktop with his eyes fixed on the monitor. "But if there's one weakness I learned the ghost-boy has, it's that he values the well-being of others far more than he does his own. Did you not see the way he stood up for the girl, even after being so extensively weakened from the torture session?"

Bullet glanced at the back of the security camera monitor as if thinking back on that moment in the cell.

Walker finally looked up from the monitor, crossing his arms with a smile and a hint at Bullet showing in his evil green eye. "Take out the strongest support, and the entire structure crumbles. _That's_ the leverage we need."

Now Bullet smiled and nodded in catching onto exactly what Walker was talking about.

000000

Danny woke up in his cell in feeling a slight chill in the room that he didn't understand at first. He looked over to see that Danielle was curled up in the nearest corner, still asleep. He exhaled with a smile, thinking that she must have been up for some time, making sure he was all right while he was trying to rest from his last torture session.

The ghost boy sat up against the wall he had apparently fallen asleep by, rubbing his arms to try to warm himself. It proved to be useless, though. But how could this be? Danny was in his ghost form, which was far more adaptable to even drastic temperature changes. In addition, it was never this cold anywhere in the Ghost Zone, except in the Far Frozen.

Wait. _Was_ it the room that was getting this nippy, or just him? Danny remembered that something like this happening once before. Prior to the time Frostbite told him he even had his Phantom Phreeze power, it had slowly taken a few years since he obtained his ghost powers to self-generate inside him. The power had eventually built to a point where he couldn't get himself to warm up, even with a winter coat on in a greenhouse that was over ninety degrees inside. He kept getting spontaneous chills that froze anything he touched and the chills themselves lasted longer and made him feel much colder each time they occurred.

It didn't presently feel as bad as that first time, but as Danny suppressed a slight shiver, he started to wonder how he could still be feeling this cold already when the first time it happened, it took years to build even to this point. He started to think back on the last time he had used it. That was when he had frozen the barrier to help move the barricade in front of the medical facility in the Far Frozen. How long had it been since then? It couldn't have had time to build up in just a day, or however long it had been since he was taken to this prison.

Danny strained his memory, trying to think of any time after that that he could have generated the energy himself without releasing it. Was there such a time? Yes. Now he remembered! After Dark Phantom set the ambush on him in the canyon, he tried to freeze the binding energy that was on him so he could escape. Before the light-blue auras could make the ice materialize, the police had sent that jolt through him, making the pre-built power to revert back inside him before he passed out. It occurred to Danny now that the energy was never fully released. It must have been building from there even with these spectral cuffs on that prevented him from using his powers at all.

Just then, Danny started to get an idea. Perhaps if his ice power kept building, the energy would freeze the cuffs and it would be easier for him to break free of them. It had worked with other restraints before.

Wait. Then again, his Phreeze power wasn't as well known back then and these cuffs were much more effective in blocking the release of his powers. What if it didn't work, no matter how much the energy continued to fabricate? It would only cause more problems on his part. But if he didn't find a way to get the spectral cuffs off soon and get rid of the extra energy…

"Danny, are you okay?" The soft sound of Danielle's voice startled him out of his train of thought and Danny looked up to see that his little cousin had lifted her head from the floor, now being awake herself.

Danny didn't want to worry her. Their situation was already bad enough without that burden on her shoulders. "Uh…why ask?" He quickly said, trying to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Danielle made a skeptical look on her face that Danny just knew was meant for him even though she didn't look directly at him. "I can hear you breathing from all the way over here. And it doesn't sound normal."

Danny realized only then that his breathing was indeed quite a bit more audible than usual. Not to mention a bit shaky from the cold that was steadily building, even if it was just making him feel like it was just a bit below room temperature at this point.

Danielle slowly got up and started crawling towards him. Danny had half a mind to back away from her to prevent her from touching him and finding out the truth. But even if she was blind, he knew she was clever enough that she would find out anyway. With a sigh, Danny stayed where he was seated against the back wall as his cousin proceeded towards him, waving her arm in front of her until she found his knee.

She gasped and withdrew her hand quickly in feeling how cold he was. She may have had her fire power, but did it really feel that bad to her? She started feeling for Danny's hand, taking it in both of hers and rubbing the top of it with her thumbs as if inspecting it through touch instead of sight.

"Danny, you're hands are like ice!" She said in a shocked tone. "I can feel it even with both of us wearing gloves." She started rubbing Danny's cold hand between both of hers and even breathed on it to try to warm it.

Danny shook his head sadly at her attempt. "That's not gonna help Dani. It's happening on the _inside_."

Danielle lowered the hand, staring into space with that worried expression that always pained him. "You're ice power?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny responded with an additional nod. "It must have been building up inside me this whole time, even with these spectral cuffs on." He took his hand away from Danielle and looked at the inside of both his palms before adding, "Problem is, I can't release it _because_ of them."

He pulled at the thick metal cuffs on one of his wrists in a frail attempt to try and make it slide off his hand so he could release the pressure of the steadily building power. Danielle was silent for a moment as if contemplating something.

"What happens if you don't use it as often as you do in battles?" She asked slowly and quietly.

Danny saw that same nerve-racking look on her face, even if her head was bowed towards the floor, like it usually was since she couldn't look at him directly. He knew he couldn't lie to her without her knowing it, even if it would help her not worry about him so much. If he didn't tell her, she would probably think it was something much worse anyway, considering the kinds of things she had been through in her life.

Danny took a deep breath. "It could build to a point where it could completely overwhelm me and…" he paused for a moment, clenching his fists on top of his knees, "…and…possibly freeze me to death from the inside out."

Danielle's eyes widened with shock and a spark of fear. Her Phantom Phlare wasn't self-generating so she didn't have this problem. She could absorb the heat around her to produce the flames that she could then manipulate how she liked. She knew that Danny's elemental power built up without him having to do anything, but she never considered how it might be a problem as severe as possible death if it wasn't released every now and then. She just thought it might be useful to have the power ready for you instead of having to get the energy from other sources once in a while.

"How long…do you think you have?" She asked timidly.

Danny hesitated. The last time this happened to him, things occurred to make him lose track of time, so he didn't know how long he was able to stand this cold before crash-landing in the Far Frozen and being taught how to release the energy by Frostbite.

"I don't really know." He eventually responded honestly, shaking his head and looking down at his hands again.

As he did, he thought of how he still had absolutely no idea how he and Danielle were going to get out of this cell. Neither of them could use their powers and while Walker and the guards were here, Danny was in chains and was too weak to do anything after they left. The door was also locked when the torture session was going on and Danielle, being blind, couldn't do anything without someone catching her. How were they going to escape this prison with all their normal resources taken from them?

The two worried cousins sat in silence as they tried to think when the sound of the metal door sliding open made Danny's head snap up in its direction.

Danielle had come to know that sound pretty well and knew it only happened when Walker and his men entered the cell. She quickly scooted herself about a foot away from Danny, towards the back wall as if afraid of getting in trouble by associating with the main subject in question.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Walker, who walked in, tailed by Bullet and the usual four guards. But they all just gathered behind the warden as if awaiting orders.

This was strange to Danny. Aside from the time when Walker asked him if he was willing to trade the end of torture and the cure for the location of Wulf, the jailer ghost never even blinked before giving the order to start the questioning.

The boy looked warily at the white-suited man when he caught the way he was smiling malevolently and was redirecting his gaze from Danny to where Danielle was sitting. Suddenly, a dreadful thought clicked in Danny's head as his eyes shifted between Walker and the young fifteen-year-old.

"Take 'er." Walker ordered the guards.

Danielle's eyes widened in hearing this and a veil of dread fell over her face.

"Her?" Danny questioned, tensely standing up.

"Danny?" Danielle asked, getting scared.

Instinctively, Danny helped his blind cousin to her feet and maneuvered her to the back of him as Bullet and the guards were advancing on them.

"Good news, kid." Bullet said to Danny with a fanged smile. "Walker says you get the day off." Then he looked at Danielle with the same evil in his eyes as Walker. "Now it's the girl's turn.

Danny heard Danielle gasp behind him and felt her hands hold onto his shoulder in fright.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Danny threatened, glaring at Bullet and protectively spreading his arm out to bar his cousin from the still approaching guards.

However, that was before a sudden surge of pain ran through him from the spectral cuffs that made him cry out. Danielle screamed in hearing him and both her hands shot to her mouth.

"Down, boy!" Walker demanded ruthlessly as he continued to press the red button on his remote that he was pointing at the boy.

Danny, couldn't stop himself from screaming as he held his sides, having no choice but to fall to his knees from the severe pain that was still coursing through his whole body.

"Danny!" Danielle cried out inconsolably in sensing the worst jolt that had ever been forced through her cousin since he had been here.

It didn't stop until Danny was on his knees, massaging his ribs from the throbbing that instantly came back since the last torture session. Apparently the jolts didn't come from the chains they always hung by, but from the cuffs themselves.

After feeling for his shoulder again, Danielle bent down worriedly beside him, hearing his breath coming in heavy gasps.

"You'll be coming with us now, sweetheart." Bullet said as he now stood over the two cousins.

Danielle's horror was perfectly visible on her face now, especially when she heard this. She whimpered as she desperately clung to Danny's neck. In turn, Danny wrapped a protective arm around her while using his other hand to hold his aching side in feeling a pair of large and very strong hands grab him and his frightened cousin. How lost and terrified she must feel in her dark world, knowing that her enemies were trying to pull her away from the only source of reassurance she had left.

The guards ended up being much stronger than their desperate endeavors could handle. Danny closed his eyes with a grimace from the pain he felt throughout his body from the shock before he felt Danielle's warm arms slip from around his neck.

"No!" Danny cried out, finding new strength in his limbs that got him back to his feet as soon as he felt Danielle's slender hands sliding down his arm. The guards that already had hold of him on either side held him back, but not before he managed to catch hold of Danielle's wrist as her grip was being pulled down towards his hand.

Danielle knew this hand was Danny's by the difference in size and the cold aura from his trapped Phreeze power. She maintained her still slipping grip on his wrist as she felt the guards trying to pull her away.

"Let go, boy!" Bullet ordered as he tried to yank the hands apart himself.

Danny strained against the bounty hunter's efforts and could tell that Danielle was doing the same. With a pang, he saw fearful tears starting to swell up in Danielle's eyes as they fought to keep their hands linked. Seeing the absolute panic on her face made his grip significantly stronger. He couldn't let them take her. He had told her that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately, both of the captive cousins fully understood that words like that were much more reassuring when they weren't staring certain trials right in the eye.

Despite the two teenagers' combined endeavors, it was nothing compared to another unexpected jolt that came from Danny's cuffs. This time, the shock spread through to Danielle's arm and the both of them cried out in pain. The intense shock forced them to let go of each other's hands. Danny was thrown back, not only by the jolt, but by the two guards who had hold of him and who had pushed him down to the floor onto his back.

"No! Let go of me!" Danny heard Danielle screaming as he sat up, shaking his head to clear it before looking over with a fearful gaze. His cousin was still struggling to free herself from the grip of the two guards that had her by the arms. "Where are you taking me? Danny?! Danny, where are you!?" She called out, stretching her arm out as if desperately trying to feel for his hand again.

Danny got to his knees and was about to call back to her, but before he could breath a word, a clawed hand shot from behind his head and clamped over his mouth. A powerful arm additionally wrapped around his chest, holding him back even more firmly.

Bullet chuckled in his ear, not even seeming to be bothered with how Danny was colder to the touch as the boy desperately tried to pry the one-eyed bounty hunter's hand off his mouth. The grip was just too strong and the teenage boy's own strength was wavering from all the electrifying jolts that he had already been put through. He could only watch as one of the guards forced Danielle's hands together in front of her and a blue strand of electricity appeared between her spectral cuffs, locking her wrists together. Shortly after, she was being dragged out of the cell.

The powerless ghost-boy's heart sank as he heard his poor cousin continually calling his name, but he couldn't even respond to give her any last words of reassurance before she was hauled out the door. She managed to grab a hold of the doorframe with her bound hands in another desperate attempt to stay in the cell with her cousin, but it wasn't long before she was also yanked away from that and pulled out of sight completely.

Danny felt so empty inside as he miserably gave up his struggle and Bullet only let go of him at that point. As he was passing Danny with a laugh, he shoved the boy's back, making him fall forward onto his hands. An overwhelming sense of failure dug into the boy's heart as he stared futilely out into the corridor where his cousin was involuntarily taken through.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Phantom." Walker said as he towered over Danny with a triumphant grin in seeing Danny's misery. "It would have been a lot easier on the both of you if you had just done what you were told."

"What are you gonna do to her?" Danny looked up at the captor fearfully. "She hasn't done anything to you. You can't just punish her for what I'm _not_ doing!"

"This is _my_ prison ghost-boy," was all Walker responded with as he was making his way out the door where Bullet was waiting. "I can do what I want so long as I'm the one who makes the rules." He stepped out into the corridor and turned back to look at Danny with his final words. "When you break them, not only will the consequences affect you, but also those _around_ you."

A cold chill shot down Danny's spine in direct response to this that didn't only have to do with his cryokinesis. He quickly pushed off with his feet at a dash as Walker was reaching for the lever on the outer wall of the cell. The metal door slid shut between them and Danny shouldered into it with a thud, trying to ram it open. When it didn't work, he desperately pushed at the door, as if trying to use brute force to make it slide open. His attempt failed yet again. He pounded his fist in frustration on the door once, making an echo through the empty cell before he gave up in despair.

This was what he was afraid of. He just knew that if he continued to withhold the location of Wulf's new residence, Walker would eventually turn to Danielle for the answers. How was he going to get through this now? How was he going to get _Danielle_ out of this like he promised?

Danny pressed his forehead against the metal door and sank down to his knees, feeling as though his last bit of hope had been ripped away from him. As his frightened cousin was being carried off to face whatever Walker had in mind for her alone, the sound of her screaming for help echoed in his head.

**_Yup. Another cliffhanger. I think I like those a little too much. But anyway. I know not much happens in this chapter, but it would be very helpful if you tell me what you think by reviewing. The next chapter will explain more of how Walker is going to use Daneille to get Danny to talk. I know, I know. The tactic is old and is constantly used in a lot of stories, but after the Phantoms had that little discussion in chapter 19, Danny's got another tough decision coming at him. You may actually be surprised at the results._**


	21. The Greater Good

**_This is one of the parts I was most anxious to write. Well, the start of it anyway. This was originally just the first part of a whole big chapter but it ended up being a lot longer than I would have wanted. So I made this part its own chapter. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters._**

**Chapter 21: The Greater Good**

Walker stood in a sound-booth in front of a large window that allowed him to overlook a grand view. Beyond the window and below was the inside of a very large, circular room. In the center was an arena made completely out of steel panels. A wall that was at least twenty feet high with bleachers at the top surrounded the inner circle of the arena. The many prisoners that Walker kept in his jail were gathered in these stands, ready to receive entertainment after being locked in their cells for immeasurable amounts of time. Armed police ghosts were stationed all along the back walls of the audience-stands for patrol with serious faces. All of which were still almost as excited as the prisoners were about the entertainment they had been promised.

Walker looked out the window of the booth with a smile. This room he occupied was especially reserved for the warden and any special guests. It had the best view of the action in the arena from high up, above the level of the bleachers.

A slide-door behind him opened and Bullet came in. "Everything's ready, Walker." The bounty hunter announced with a small salute.

Walker's smile broadened in response, though he kept his gazed fixed on the arena. "Excellent." He remarked with pride in his voice. "Our audience is in for a real treat tonight."

"Indeed." Bullet commented, taking a place beside the jailer and looking out the window as well. "But will it get the boy to talk, is the real question."

"Oh, he'll talk." Walker chuckled in satisfaction. "Even if he doesn't, he'll get to see first-hand what happens with those who disobey around here. Bring him in."

Bullet bowed himself out of the room and left to carry out the jailer's orders. A few minutes later he came back, followed by two more guards who were forcefully steering the Phantom boy (whose hands were cuffed behind his back) into the room by the shoulders.

Walker turned from the window to face the boy as the newcomers stopped in the center of the room. "Welcome, Mr. Phantom. Glad you could join us." He greeted in a rather pleasant manner.

Danny wasn't fooled by the gentlemanlike fashion. He just glowered at the white-clad warden. "Where's Danielle?" He demanded crossly, trying to jerk his shoulder free of one of the guards to no avail.

When Danielle had been taken from the cell, Danny hadn't sensed anything terrible happen to her through their link. So in that way, he at least knew that she wasn't hurt…yet. But it didn't mean she was anywhere safe, nor unafraid of the unfamiliar environment she was facing by herself. Danny still recalled the haunted look on her face almost as clearly as if she was still right in front of him.

Walker folded his arms and shook his head at the boy in disapproval. "There, you see? That's the kind of disrespectful attitude that lands you in a cell, kid. Are you always this rude to your elders?"

"Are you always this polite to your guests?" Danny snapped with heavy sarcasm in the word '_guests'_.

"Only to the ones that are polite back."

Danny glared daggers at the ghost. "Yeah. And that's just how you treated Danielle. Isn't it?" A spark of vengeful loathing towards the warden flashed in his bright green eyes at the mention of his cousin's name.

Walker didn't respond to this question, but on his signal, the two guards unhooked Danny's spectral cuffs, allowing him free movement with his arms. The ghost police then left the room, locking the door behind them and leaving the jailer and the verdict in the room, with the bounty hunter posted in the corner near the door in case Danny tried anything funny.

Walker then looked seriously at the teenager in front of him as he put his hands behind his back into his signature authoritative pose. "Just keep in mind that you're the one who brought this whole thing upon yourself."

"Brought _what_, on myself?" Danny demanded. "There's no law and order here. All it is is a set of twisted rules that you made up just so you can get away with whatever you want and get at the ones you don't like."

To Danny's apphaulment, all Walker did in response to this was shrug with an arrogant smile, saying, "All part of the beauty of being the one in charge, ghost-boy."

Danny heatedly clenched his fists as Walker turned around, walking back towards the booth window. He _so_ wanted to take a swing at the twisted business owner and wipe that smug look off his face. The spectral cuffs may not have allowed him to use his powers, but statistically speaking, he could still use physical force, now that his wrists weren't locked together anymore. However, that was before Danny eyed Bullet who smiled with that sinister glint in his one eye as his hands were hidden beneath his blood-red cape. The teenage boy was still powerless and up against two adult ghosts who had full access to their own ghostly abilities. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with anything in this room any more than he could in his cell without being 'punished' for it.

"Do you know why you're here, Phantom?" Walker spoke again, redirecting the subject as he looked out the window.

Danny folded his arms irritably before he answered. "Aside from being _shoved_ in by your green-faced flunkies?" Then he added in his head, _And thinking I could trust double-crossers like my evil self to keep to his word?_ "Frankly, I don't even _care_." He continued aloud and angrily. "I just want to know what you've done with my cousin."

"Not to worry, ghost-kid. You'll see the little partner-in-crime of yours soon enough." Walker responded, barely turning his head to give his prisoner a side-glance. "But first, I want to show you something." He waved a black-gloved hand, beckoning Danny to come over.

Danny planted his feet in the floor, fuming and completely opposed to doing anything the jailer ordered him to do after everything he had put him and Danielle through. Yet, despite himself, curiosity got the best of him and he slowly walked over to the window and stood next to Walker. As soon as he peered over the sill through the glass, his eyes popped at the sight of the huge arena and the large multitude of prisoners that had been gathered around it.

"What is this place?" He asked. He was quite awestruck by the view that was before him from the window, but the overall appearance of it gave him chills. Or was that his ice power steadily building up again? Either way, Danny didn't like what he was seeing or what it reminded him of.

"Nice. Don't you think?" Walker asked as if admiring the grandeur he had commissioned to be put into the stadium himself. "Since you led the first jailbreak this prison has ever encountered, I came to realize that the cafeteria that used to be in that area down there proved to be nothing more than a social place of gathering for plots of escape. So I had it converted to an entertainment center."

"For what kind of entertainment?" Danny asked, turning to Walker with askance in his voice.

Walker shrugged before clarifying. "The prisoners can get edgy sitting in their cells for their jail-time. My crew also gets bored with their tedious guard shifts. They need to be let loose once in a while and see some action in this (I'm ashamed to admit) rather dull place otherwise. I found the ancient Roman's idea quite fascinating. Gladiators were chosen to go face-to-face with the fiercest beasts known to human kind. Thousands would be gathered to watch these thrilling battles, especially those of the upper classes."

Danny turned back to the view of the arena with the confirmation that this truly did bring back a certain memory. He didn't need the history lesson to recognize the likeness of this arena to the Roman Colosseum. He had once traveled through a natural ghost-portal that took him, Sam, and Tucker to Ancient Rome, appearing right in the middle of the Colosseum. Vlad Plasmius had made himself ruler there and set hungry lions on the teenagers that they barely escaped from before foiling the evil half-ghost's plans.

As Danny stared down at Walker's much smaller version of the Colosseum, he saw a large panel in the floor of the arena slide open. A steel cage elevated from under the floor to the surface through the hole. Inside the cage was a huge, vicious-looking red-eyed, tiger-like creature with blue fur and black stripes. It was probably more than twice the size Wulf was, which was already pretty big to start out with. The ghostly creature rampaged around its confinement, trying to get out by swiping at the strong metal bars with light-blue, humanoid hands that had long, sharp claws at the ends of the fingers. As it opened its mouth to let out a roar that startled the whole crowd, several sharp teeth could be seen, emphasizing its potential fatality.

Danny gasped in not only the spectral beast's dangerous appearance, but in recognizing it from someplace. He had faced this creature once before in the Woods of Lake Eerie when he was off with Wulf and Sam, trying to find his friends who Walker had kidnapped while they were on a summer camping trip.

Walker grinned in seeing Danny's fear of the tiger-like beast. He indicated the tiger as he specified, "My men found this formidable creature while looking for Wulf in the woods about a year ago."

"Is this the kind of thing you would also torture Wulf into doing?" Danny asked accusingly shooting another glare at Walker. "I know he _looks_ intimidating, but he's not carnivorous. Come to think of it, the only people I've ever seen him actually attack are the one's who have hurt or threatened _him_." Now it was Walker's turn to shoot a glare at Danny, who simply stood defiantly before concluding with, "Which is only another reason why you're not getting anything out of me about him."

"You think so?" Walker glowered at the boy. "Well. Let me tell you something _else_ about this blue tiger then. Because of its natural ferocity, that you apparently think is completely the opposite in Wulf, I only ever permit it to be let out of its cage for particularly difficult prisoners." As soon as Walker said these last three words, uncertainty crept into Danny's eyes.

When Walker saw this look, he smiled and looked back toward the altered Colosseum. "In knowing that, wait 'till you see who our selected gladiator is tonight."

Danny's heart started pounding against his ribs and he tried to swallow a lump he felt in his throat. He turned back to the arena, not wanting to know who was chosen to go up against the blue ghost tiger, but was already getting a pretty good idea when a doorway lifted open in the metal paneled wall of the arena.

A few shadowed figures stood in the darkness of the corridor behind it until they stepped out into the light of the inner circle. The crowd of gathered prisoners cheered for the gladiator's police-escorted arrival, but Danny gasped in horror in seeing that held standing between the two guards was…

"Danielle!"

Danny pressed his hands against the glass of the window as he saw the guards push his cousin onto the hard floor and then just exited back through the dark corridor again. The opening sealed closed behind them, leaving Danielle alone in the arena with the caged, spectral tiger creature. The beast roared in seeing her and tried lashing out from behind the bars.

Danielle jumped at the sound of the roars and the rattling of the cage it was in. She quickly scooted away from the source of the fearful sound until the smooth walls of the arena kept her from backing away any further. Danny's heart raced as he saw the petrified expression on her face, even from behind the glass of the window and from this distance away. He soon spotted something else about her that both outraged and scared him.

"She still has the spectral cuffs on!" The boy almost shouted at Walker at the injustice of this whole thing.

"Well of course she does." Walker shrugged as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you really think I'd be dimwitted enough to have them removed when the both of you can use your human forms to pass through anything here? With that kind of ability at her disposal, she'd be able to hightail out of there before the match even started. And running away is against the rules. Besides, someone with as strong a reputation as _you_ have going up to wrestle a wildcat hand-to-hand will make the challenge more interesting for our spectators."

"Challenge?" Danny said, appalled with a raised voice. He then, indicating out the window towards the arena. "You're forcing her up against that thing completely defenseless! And she's already blind! This is no challenge. It's an execution!"

"Yes." Walker remained calm and serious-faced as he gave the boy a side-glance, adding, "One that you have the ability to stop."

Danny felt a heavy stone lodge itself in his chest as he gaped at Walker after he said this. His anxiety for his cousin rose rapidly inside him as the jailer turned to face him squarely and bent his head down until it was less than a foot from Danny's. Then he said slowly, almost in a whisper, with a very menacing look that gave a hint of a final warning, "Tell me—where Wulf is," He said, as Danny took a fearful and involuntary step backwards, "And I'll have the match canceled."

Danny stared, blinking at Walker and the decision he had presented before him. The young hero's thoughts raced in circles through his head as he looked out the window where he could see Danielle frantically feeling the wall of the arena, probably now realizing she was trapped. Some of the prisoner spectators from the stands just above her were mocking and pointing their fingers at the way she looked so desperate and scared. She was probably calling out Danny's name still, asking if he was anywhere close by and in any position to get her out of this enclosed area with the beast she heard making threatening noises only less than fifteen feet away.

Danny would be able to get her out of that arena, though. Walker just said it. If he just said a few words, Danielle would be safe. He may not have been able to speak Esparanto (Wulf's native language) very well, but the great dog would probably understand why Danny gave away his new hiding place. At least this way, both Wulf and Danielle may end up getting locked up with him, but at least Danielle would live long enough for a chance to see again. Besides. If Wulf was able to escape this prison once, Danny could probably ask him how and they'd all be able to get out of here together.

But…what of the promise he had made to Danielle? She was the one who proposed the deal in the first place that no matter what happened to either of them, they would never give Wulf away. She was the one who encouraged Danny to stay strong for the ones he cared for.

"I…" Danny stuttered almost inaudibly to Walker before he became lost in his thoughts again. In all the tough decisions he had made in his life, he never remembered one being nearly as difficult as this: Betray a good friend to let a family member live, or let her face death to keep his loyalty. Danny mentally weighed the decision, trying to find the best logic behind the conclusion of each one. In looking down at Danielle in the arena again, he was reminded of how appalled she was in hearing him even suggest to give Wulf's hiding place away, even for the sake of getting her back the one thing she wanted so badly: her sight.

Then again…look at how scared the poor girl was. Her back was up against the wall in hearing the creature rattle the cage that was the only thing keeping it from charging at her. Danny hated seeing her look so helpless when she used to be so brave and independent. But, would he hate her disappointment in him even more? She always looked up to him. She told him once herself that his strength always inspired her in tough situations. She might be relieved to get out of that arena, but what would she say if she found out that it only happened because her own cousin had broken a promise to her to do it? Danny could just imagine her scolding him. _I would rather have been eaten by the monster than live knowing you willingly gave Wulf back to that snobby-dressed ball of slime that calls himself a law-enforcer! _She would probably say.

"I'm waiting, kid." Walker said impatiently, snapping Danny out of his burdensome thoughts. "And so is the audience." He indicated out the window where Danny could hear the multiple prisoners, whose sounds were muffled by the walls he was confined to, catcalling and chanting impatiently for the cage to be unlocked and the action to begin.

Danny put his hands on the windowsill, gazing helplessly down at his frightened cousin and looking between her and the caged monster in the middle of the arena floor. If he didn't say something soon, Walker would probably set the giant tiger on Danielle anyway. As the boy thought about it, though, in remembering what Danielle had said and in knowing Walker for longer than she had, the jailer would probably have the beast pound her, even if he _did_ tell him where Wulf was. Unlike Walker, Danny always kept his word. This time could be no different, even if Danielle's life depended on it. It's the way she would have preferred it anyway: To have Danny remain the strong, inspirational figure that she and thousands of others back home looked up to.

Danny sighed heavily in finally making up his mind, even though seeing the silently begging expression on Danielle's face down there was making him think of changing it again. If only he could just talk to her and tell her why she was being forced to do this. She wouldn't be so scared in understanding it was all for the sake of standing up for what she and her older cousin believed in. What she had inspired him to believe in since she came here.

Even though the grieving hero's mind had the confirmed decision, it was surprisingly hard to actually form the words in his mouth. His words would be what would put an end to Danielle, not Walker's. Knowing that suddenly made it even more difficult. But he had to do it. He knew he did.

_I'm so sorry, Sis_, Danny said in his mind as he shut his eyes tight, tensing up as he clenched his fists on the windowsill, feeling on the verge of tears. He opened his eyes again, staring solemnly down at his hands. The words came slowly and barely perceptibly out of his mouth.

"I…can't." He finally answered.

Walker, who had been smiling before in seeing the boy struggling in himself this whole time of contemplation, cocked an eyebrow and stood tall, looking astounded and yet still with narrowed eyes. "What?" He responded sternly as he looked over in Bullet's direction. The bounty hunter shrugged under his cape.

It was only when Danny felt sure that he could keep the tears back that he chanced a look back at Walker. Seeing the glint of surprise on his white face suddenly helped his guilt lessen a bit. The jailer must have been so confident he would respond otherwise.

This relief was only temporary though. Danny still felt terrible in what he was saying, even though he managed to find the words better now in turning his head again. He closed his eyes, envisioning the smile Danielle had given him that time in the cell, hoping it would help.

"I've made decisions in the past that I'm not proud of already." The boy said guiltily. Every word that came out of his mouth felt like a dagger piercing his heart. "I'm not going to top it all off with turning on a good friend who's done nothing but help me."

Walker stood there, staring at the teenager with narrowed eyes. "So you'd sacrifice the life of a family member instead?" he asked, shaking his head as if in disappointment. "How selfish."

Danny so wanted to tell him off for calling him that. He wanted to tell him how the _jailer_ was the one who was selfish and explain to him exactly why he had made this decision, but he advised himself against it. Walker by now had reached for a microphone that extended out from the ceiling and his voice rang through the booth and the whole arena as he spoke into it.

"Unleash the beast!" He commanded boldly.

Even though Danny knew this would be coming after he refused Walker's demands, he still felt his insides jump as he turned back to the arena in horror were the cage around the blue-furred ghost creature automatically sank down into the floor on Walker's command. Thus, lowering the only barrier that stood as a defense between it and its already blinded and helpless prey.

_**Those of you who don't know, 'Colosseum' is not misspelled in that particular sense. I wrote a whole paper on the history of the Roman Colosseum recently and found out that over time, the word was eventually changed to the way it's spelled today. And lions weren't the only kinds of animals they used in the arena, though they were the most commonly used. They had all kinds of wildcats like leopards and tigers as well. They had other kinds of animals too that were imported directly from Africa and other places of the world: Animals such as hippos, elephants, bears, and even rhinos.**_

_**Anyway. So? What did you think of how Walker was planning to get Danny to spill the information he had? Did you think Danny would pick the option he did? The next chapter will be with what happens to Danielle because of Danny's choice. I hope you've enjoyed what I've got so far and that you will look forward to the next installment. Please review and tell me what you think while I work to get it up.**_


	22. At a Disadvantage

**_This is one of the parts I had been waiting to write for a long time. I played it several times in my head and I don't know how many times I checked it for errors and edited it. I just hope my efforts will pay off in pleasing my readers._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters nor any other aspect of the show._**

**Chapter 22: At a Disadvantage**

The spectral tiger monster growled viciously, prowling across the arena floor, staring at Danielle through those red eyes as if observing its prey and looking for the right point to attack.

Danielle could only pinpoint the beast's location from its growls. She slowly made her way alongside the wall in an attempt to stay as far away from the carnivore as possible. What else could she do? Even though she couldn't see, this sounded like a creature she had never encountered before going blind. She couldn't tell how big it was, what it looked like, and she certainly couldn't spot if it had any weak points, if any. But she certainly knew she was in trouble. That this wasn't anything she and Jazz had covered in her basic blind training.

"Danny?" She squeaked helplessly for perhaps the twentieth time since she was taken from the cell he was in. Especially since being thrown into this place that was occupied by a monster. Danny wouldn't be staying silent to her calls if he could help it. Something must have been holding him back. Was he even around?

Danielle tried to feel the wall behind her as she ran her back along it, trying to see if she could find some kind of crevice she could use to at least get higher off the ground or scale the wall with. But there was nothing. The wall was cold and perfectly smooth with straight, hairline cracks where the metal panels met with each other to form the solid barrier. She was trapped with the thing that was in front of her, on her own, and the crowd was definitely not on her side, judging by the way they were laughing at her timidity.

The beast let out a load roar that rang through the whole arena when the girl also heard thumping and scratching noises in addition to the vibrations she was feeling coming from the floor beneath her feet. Wait. The monster was charging at her!

Danielle screamed in realizing this and bolted away from the wall to her right as fast as she could. Almost as soon as her hand left the wall, she barely felt a rush of hot air on her arm and a sudden thud came from behind her.

Up in the booth, Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as the crowd was letting out a disappointed groan in seeing the way the blue tiger monster missed Danielle and ran headlong into the wall instead. Danny was appalled at how the audience could be so heartless to actually enjoy watching a little girl get torn apart by a vicious, wildcat creature.

His heart pounded inside his chest as he watched Danielle hurry to find the wall again as if her life depended on it. Danny had always noticed how she used the walls in the house as a navigational guide since she went blind.

As soon as she had turned around to put her back against the wall again, Danny could see the expression on her face. He could tell that even she was surprised that she was able to dodge the charging tiger, even though she didn't exactly know what happened _after_ that. She was still frightened though, and that was only the tiger's first assault, which already came way too close for comfort. The tiger was already just shaking off its daze from the collision and turned around, growling at Danielle who cringed at hearing the noise.

The tiger charged at her again, but this time she was able to recognize the sounds and vibrations as the creature drew nearer. When she dodged, it wasn't nearly as close. However, as Danielle was able to avoid a few more oncoming attacks in the same manner, the audience was getting frustrated.

"Oh, come on!"

"Stupid tiger!"

"How hard is it to catch a little girl?"

Several ghostly prisoners catcalled angrily from the stands all at once.

Danielle tried so hard to remember what she learned in her training with Jazz, but these catcalls from above her were getting very distracting. She was starting to lose focus and confidence in noticing that not a single voice was cheering for her the way Jazz and others back home always did while she was going through the obstacle courses.

How was she supposed to do this? Jazz told her that she read in some books that some blind martial arts masters learned to open all of their other senses and develop them well enough that they could "use their minds to see instead of just their eyes," as Jazz mentioned they had put it. But it took years for them to develop that skill and use it most proficiently in battles. Danielle had only been blind for a few weeks and all she could think about was how much she missed seeing her family members whom she only officially obtained a couple of months ago. Now, she couldn't even hear Danny, which was making her even more doubtful.

Of course, since all she could see was darkness, she could never look up above the stands and see that Danny was indeed there, but could never coach her through this anyway because of being locked in a soundproof room with the warden.

Danny's heart thumped harder in his chest as he saw Danielle already starting to slow down and despair start to grow on her face. She was breathing pretty hard, obviously still trying to listen for sounds she knew. Oh, if only he wasn't trapped behind this glass that kept him from being heard. If she just heard that he was nearby, watching her, Danny knew she would be doing better. She wouldn't let the crowds get to her and not let her lack of confidence get in the way of the possibility that she still could win. If Danny was only allowed to tell her.

Danny's muscles tensed when the beast charged at his adopted sister again. Even if the soundproof walls around him didn't muffle his voice out, the catcalls of the prejudice spectators were now so distracting, Danielle barely realized that it was coming and the tiger had almost slashed her with its huge paws when she stumbled to the floor. Danny pressed his hands against the glass, completely transfixed on the scene as she scrambled to her feet, but didn't find the wall in time before the creature she was up against rammed her, making her fly backwards and hit the wall of the arena. While the crowd cheered for the tiger's long-awaited success in actually hitting the girl, Danny gasped in concern as she landed in a heap on the floor.

Danielle struggled to get up, but the audience was still cheering from the tiger finally hitting her and she didn't hear the charging set of footsteps before she felt a set of large and very sharp things slash at her back near her shoulder blade. She let out a despairing shriek of pain as she was thrown to the ground from the blow.

"DANI!" Danny cried out in despondency when he saw the giant cat's claws slash Danielle's back and knock her to the floor. The sound of his own voice surprised him and yet, it also sounded so distant with how far he wanted it to travel to reach his little cousin's ears.

Little did he know that as soon as he called out young Danielle's name, his voice traveled on a different plane, the way it did when he was being knocked unconscious in the canyon.

As Danielle was groping to her hands and knees, holding the back of her shoulder where she felt pain on her back, her attention was suddenly diverted from the cheers of the crowd and the thundering roars of the monster she was up against. All else was suddenly silent to her accept for a voice that echoed. Not through her ears, but directly to her mind. She froze, forgetting her pain as she instantly recognized the voice and the concern that lingered in it.

"Danny?" She asked herself in a whisper that no one else heard because the crowds were being so rambunctious.

Where did that voice come from? How could she have heard it above the roar of the audience so well when she could barely even hear the growls of the monster?

Danielle stayed there, kneeling on the floor, holding her shoulder and feeling something warm and wet coming from the painful spots in her back. She started turning her head in the darkness to see if she could turn her ears in the voice's direction, waiting for it to call her again.

She didn't hear the voice, but blurred flashes of color were slowly starting to emerge before her eyes. All of bright greenish hues. As she focused on it, the colors started to make the outlines of shapes in the darkness before her. A circular one appeared first before it took the form of a hollow cylinder with thick walls. Blurry outlines of hundreds of transparent green shapes were crowded together at the top of these walls. In the center of the walled-off circle were two figures. One very small in comparison to the big one, nearly triple the other's size. The green outlines seemed to be more solid on the larger figure, which she realized had somewhat humanoid arms that were powerful and ended in sets of sharp claws.

_Wait a minute_. Danielle thought when she realized that she was seeing things. _I'm blind. I'm not supposed to be seeing anything._ So why was she able to make out these outlines of a scene that looked like a bird's eye view of an arena?

The crispness of the outlines shifted back and forth between the two figures in the middle of the circle. The smaller one seemed to be down on the ground as if in pain. It looked like it needed help. Danielle started to feel sorry for the small…whatever it was. It looked so lost and insignificant as the large, tiger-like monster (as she now realized) towered over it. The large audience in the stands was doing a wave as if cheering for the monster instead of its victim.

Danielle tried to focus more on the smaller figure to make out the shape and the green outline around it became crisper, almost at will. Still feeling the pain in her back, she started to crawl forward as if it would help her get a better look. The small figure moved at exactly the same time she did. The outline of the giant creature was starting to advance on the poor thing and Danielle instinctively got to her feet, running a few steps forward as if to try to help it if she could. To her bewilderment, the small thing had gotten up at the exact same time she did and took just as many steps forward, stopping at exactly the same time as if surprised as well.

Suddenly, the girl heard thundering footsteps scratch at the paneled floor and a growl come from behind her. She spun around, almost expecting to see what was behind her, but the vision before her didn't change before she felt herself get tackled to the floor. Something clamped tight on her forearm at her wrist and a padded and heavy thing pressed on her chest. She felt herself getting squished between the floor and what she realized must have been the massive paw of the monster she remembered she was in the middle of battling.

Something like several daggers sank into her already grabbed arm and she cried out from the pain of it. Reaching with her free hand, she could feel a sort of rounded furry thing was on her arm that she realized must have been the muzzle of the…_giant, tiger-like creature_?

Back in the stands, Danny saw in horror as the tiger tackled Danielle from the side and now had her pinned to the ground with only one paw while it had her left arm in its jaws, trying to sink its teeth passed the spectral cuff on her wrist and into her forearm. Danny, by this time, was so focused on the scene he saw from the window that he forgot anyone else was in the room and couldn't help himself, banging his fist on the glass as if attempting to make some noise to indicate to Danielle that he was there. He couldn't stand how his little cousin was getting thrashed and Walker and all the prisoners were finding it amusing. What was worse, Danny couldn't help her. Not without betraying someone else he cared about and that he felt responsible for.

Danny hid his eyes under his hand, turning away from the scene before him and feeling a slight twinge in his arm, knowing that the tiger's jaws were clamping even tighter on Danielle's arm, causing her even more pain that was making her scream in addition to the huge scratch on her back that was being forced hard against the cold metal of the floor. He couldn't watch anymore.

However, no sooner than he looked away did he feel a large hand grab him by the back of his head and pull his hand away from his face.

Walker forced Danny's head to turn back to the arena, one-handed. "You're the one who brought this doom upon your little sidekick." He said forcefully to the boy. "Now you'll watch her demise, knowing you could have been the one to stop it."

Walker wasn't giving Danny a choice this time. The young hero felt the strong fingers dig into his scalp as the jailer held his head firmly in place, making sure he saw every minute and every detail of his blind cousin's painful destruction. Danny felt a lump in his throat as he unwillingly took in every word Walker said.

_Dani. _ He whispered in his head, so wishing Danielle could hear him as the tears he had been fighting to keep back this whole time finally started to emerge in his eyes.

Even with her arm and her back in such pain, Danielle had still been listening hard to hear the voice again and she actually _did_ hear her name being called. Her attention was suddenly drawn to that voice that echoed faintly in her head again, that was filled with such despair as if concerned about her.

That _was_ Danny's voice, she finally realized. She may not be able to see where he was, even with these shadowed, green outlines being shown before her eyes now, but she now knew that he could definitely see her. Danielle redirected her mind towards the outlined scene in the arena and noticed that the small figure had also been tackled by the tiger monster and was now pinned to the ground by it. The small thing's left arm was trapped in the powerful-looking jaws of the beast. About where the spectral cuff on her wrist was.

The girl was still confused at how she was able to see any of this at all, but as she noticed the synchronization of the fight she was currently going through and the small thing up against the monster, she realized something.

_Is that me?_ She asked herself. It must be_._ Whatever faintly outlined vision she was able to see was what she was currently going through. How much in pain she was. How helpless and frightened that doppelganger of her looked as she was being held down by this monster that she was battling alone. If Danny was really nearby, he was probably watching this scene as well. That's why he was sounding so worried.

Danielle's heart started to take courage as she remembered the promise they had made each other back in their cell. She couldn't let Danny see her like this. Danny was always starting to doubt his own strength when he saw people get hurt. If he was really watching her right now, she had to at least make it look like she wasn't afraid anymore. It was probably for Wulf's protection that she was being forced through this anyway. She had to stay as strong as possible, even if she was blind. If Danny saw her being scared, _he_ would be as well, and would be more likely to lower his defenses and start talking in order to protect her.

She wasn't going to give up. She promised Danny she wouldn't. Even if she didn't make it through this, that didn't mean she still couldn't try.

The girl still felt her arm and back hurt very badly. She tried to use her other hand to push on the monster's head to pull its teeth away from her arm. She cried out again when she felt the monster tugging at her arm as if it was trying to pull it out of her socket. She started to run her spare hand along the beast's muzzle, up to its furry neck, and then further up until she felt something flat, flexible and pointed that she guessed was the monster's ear.

The tiger was still trying to break through the spectral cuff on her arm so it could bite further into her skin as she got a firm hold on the ear and yanked it, bringing the side of the beast's head hard onto her knee.

The tiger roared in pain, finally letting go of her arm. Danielle also felt a great relief off her chest as she saw the blurred outline of the tiger rearing up on its back legs with that same roar of pain. Danielle kicked it in the stomach as it was at its full height, knocking it backwards.

A stunned hush fell over the crowd.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" A ghostly prisoner in the stand asked the one next to him in awe.

"One minute the tiger was on top of her and then the next it's on its back." The second ghost nodded vigorously in response.

Meanwhile, Walker's own surprise in seeing what happened in the arena forced him to loosen his otherwise powerful grip on the back of Danny's head. Danny didn't try to turn away. Although this comeback was a surprising relief to the boy, in seeing Danielle slowly getting to her knees and holding her wounded arm close to her chest, he knew that she was probably not going to last much longer against the beast. The last time he himself faced the tiger, Wulf was with him and the black dog was the one who fought it off, single-handedly.

The tiger was already back on its feet and growling viciously as it slowly advanced on Danielle's still helpless form on the floor.

Because the crowd had suddenly become silent again, Danielle was able to hear the tiger's padded footsteps coming towards her and its angry growls getting louder as it did so.

"Come on tiger guy!"

"Finish her off!"

"Don't let a little girl walk all over ya!"

The crowd was starting to let out catcalls again for the beast, drowning out the sound of Danielle's opponent. However, now she had another way of seeing the monster's next move. She concentrated, playing the sound of Danny's voice in her head, knowing that hearing it the first time was what made her see what was happening in the first place, even though she still couldn't understand why.

The dark shapes formed in her mind again, much faster this time, and she saw the two different-sized figures in the circular arena. The larger of the two started running on all fours along the wall of the arena before leaping onto the wall itself and pushing off of it into a pounce that would strike its prey down permanently.

"NO!" Danny heard himself cry out as the tiger's paws were about to come down on his cousin.

In the last second, before the tiger mauled her, Danielle sprung from the floor, making a one-handed cartwheel out of the way, holding her injured hand close, as it was still in too much pain to do anything with it. She felt an astonished stillness in the air as the crowd was once again silenced with what their eyes had beheld.

"What?" She heard one of the ghosts say, befuddled.

"The tiger missed?"

"The girl dodged?"

Danny and Walker in the booth were equally as astonished. Danny thought for sure that blow was going to hit Danielle, and yet she evaded it as successfully as if she had anticipated it. But how did she even know that it was coming? Even if the crowds were dead silent, she wouldn't have been able to know when and how the tiger was preparing for the assault. She would need to know _when_ it had bounced off the wall towards her. Unless someone told her, she would have had to see it herself in order to know when to dodge.

Danny would have to think about that later. The tiger was coming at her again and Danielle was up against the wall, holding her arm where the monster's teeth had sunk into it. Danny knew the bite still hurt her because he felt a tingle in his own arm.

Back down in the arena, the pain in Danielle's arm and in her back wasn't the only thing she felt. There was something that had appeared inside her that she now noticed apart from it. Did it happen some time after she had released herself from the monster's jaws? She didn't feel as restrained inside. Something was starting to flow through her body as if some wall of a dam had been breached. As she ran her hand along her injured arm, she felt something was rather out of place. The spectral cuff felt strange: More jagged and unstable.

Danielle remembered how the monster had bitten her arm right where the cuff was. The monster's teeth must have damaged it.

The blind girl smiled, finding a new ray of hope as she started to get an idea. Did the cuff have to be fully in tact in order to keep her powers at bay? If that was so, then maybe there was a chance she could beat this monster after all.

Danielle avoided another blow from the giant tiger with the help of the green, shadowed figures before her eyes as the wheels in her head were beginning to turn. This time, she rolled right under the monster's legs, landing behind it in a leapfrog position before snapping her foot out into a side-kick that disabled one of the tiger's hind legs, making it fall to the floor on its side. She merely had to roll backwards to avoid being fallen on top of. However, her back stung immensely as she was reminded of the slash she had received there.

The crowd murmured in astonishment, nonetheless. Danielle even heard a few applaud her success in the counterattack.

As for Danny: he himself had put his hands on the windowsill, leaning towards the glass as if trying to spot some far-off evidence that would tell him how Danielle was able to do this As the fight progressed, even though Danielle still couldn't use her bitten arm much, she was still able to incorporate more advanced moves that Danny recognized as ones she had practiced while training with Jazz.

Walker was staring down at the arena in almost as much interest as Danny, but with much more frustration. The tiger was not about to give up, even with its leg not properly working at present, but now the crowd was starting to cheer for the female gladiator instead.

While all of this was going on, Danielle was trying to build up whatever of her Phantom Phlare power she could. It was the one that was building up the best as it was more on the elemental side rather than the ghostly. Her concentration was divided in trying to also focus on the shadowed outlines of the bird's-eye-view of the fight. It was almost like playing a videogame while she was trying to push whatever energy she could gather to its limits. Slowly, but gradually, she felt that her wrist was starting to get hot. She put her hand on the spectral cuff, noticing that it was starting to become soft and start to warp from the heat she was generating. As this was happening, she felt the rest of her powers starting to flow back into her. Just a little more and she would be able to just melt them off.

As the young clone started to focus more on heating the other cuff now, something massive suddenly hit her in the chest and knocked her to the floor.

Danny gasped after seeing the tiger head-butt his cousin and she fell onto her already wounded back. When the tiger started charging her at a limp while she was down, the boy tensed up, thinking this might be it this time.

However, Danielle seemed to realize what was happening and rolled out of the way just in time. The result, Danny noticed, left more green blood-marks on the floor where her back had touched it. His own back and left arm tingled a bit, indicating that it must have hurt Danielle to dodge that particular blow that way. She was grasping her arm after getting to her feet again with a painful grimace, confirming his theory. Both he and Walker were amazed at how well she's been able to do now, but Danny was starting to wonder how long she was going to be able to keep it up. Even if she was able to get her agility back and avoid getting hit well enough, without her powers, she still wasn't much able to do any more significant damage, other than some martial arts to disable that leg.

As the teenage hero watched, however, he thought that he started to see his cousin's wrists were glowing red-hot. His eyes popped as he saw rings of the glowing stuff stretch from her wrists and sag down into long, flexible bands that she made slide down into her palms. The one in her left hand broke and a whole half of it dripped down to the floor with a plop.

The tiger was starting to charge at the girl again, but she braced herself, standing firm as the bands glowed even brighter. She swung them at the beast as it was coming half way to her. The shorter of the two glowing things hit the tiger in the face while the other hit and stuck onto its fur at the shoulder. It roared in pain as it stumbled over its injured leg.

"How did she…?" Danny's eyes widened and his sentence stopped short in figuring something out. Those glowing red bands must have been what was left of the spectral cuffs. Danielle wouldn't have been able to use her fire power to do that if she still had them on. But that arose another question of how she was able to get them off in the first place.

The tiger was getting up again, limping as it was trying to use its front paws to get the sizzling-hot bands of metal off its face and fur. Just after it threw both of them off and started going at Danielle again, she made a back flip, landing her feet on the paneled wall and pushed off from it with a burst of yellow plasma-energy from her shoes that shot her forward like a rocket. She rammed the tiger with another blast of her now fully accessible ecto energy emitting from her whole body.

With a blinding yellow flash, the ghost monster was thrown all the way across the length of the arena so fast, leaving a large, melted-through crevice for a trail in the metal paneled floor. The tiger's collision with the wall behind it blew a hole right through, which grew bigger and made the wall crumble all the way up to the stands above it. The bleachers additionally collapsed and even caused some of the seated spectators to tumble into the inner circle of the arena. But it didn't matter if they landed right on top of the tiger, which a lot of them did. The furry blue wildcat was now out cold, unable to make any harmful move. Its complete stillness even after some easier victims fell right on top of it confirmed the monster's defeat. After the audience finally got over the surprise in realizing this was the case, they suddenly let out a roar of excited cheering.

Danny was completely speechless, still not able to take in that Danielle had actually won. He was soon snapped out of his daze when he heard Walker's voice echo loudly in the microphone he had pulled from the ceiling again.

"Security! Code red! Move in with the tranquilizers. Now!" He practically yelled into it.

"What?" Danny said, appalled, turning to Walker only for a second. "And you called _her_ a coward?"

When he turned back to the arena, he saw Danielle starting to spin around wildly with her arms spread out when she heard Walker's orders. The police-clad ghosts swiftly floated down to the front row of the stands, raising their tube-like weapons and pointing them at Danielle who stood her ground, bracing herself. Danny pressed his hands against the glass of the window, with his heart pounding again as the head security guard gave the order.

"Fire!" He commanded.

Danielle did a set of gymnastics tricks to dodge the blasts before landing neatly on her feet. A white ring of light expanded from her waist and separated into two that transformed her into her human self as the guards were taking aim at her again. Just before another round was shot at her, she leaped into the air and dove headfirst right through the floor, like her human form would allow her to in the Ghost Zone, and disappeared just before the shots singed the metal floor behind her.

"No!" Walker cried out in anger as he pounded his fist on the windowsill, knowing he now lost his leverage on Danny when the ghost-girl slipped through his fingers.

"Yes." Danny whispered as he let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing his cousin had escaped without being hit. He dropped to his knees in such gratitude with his forehead pressed against the wall as if just watching such an intense battle had exhausted him.

Walker spun around, pointing at the red-caped bounty hunter that Danny had completely forgotten was in the room with them. Somehow, he had made his way towards the window and now stood only about a yard behind the warden and prisoner.

"Bullet!" Walker ordered forcefully.

The one-eyed ghost blinked as if he was just brought back to reality after seeing such a performance in the arena and hastily saluted Walker in acknowledgment.

"Get a scout party and find her! She can't get far if she can't see."

Danny slowly got back up to his feet and looked out the window, staring at the singed place on the floor where Danielle had vanished through as this conversation was going on only a few feet away from him.

Meanwhile, Even still with that serious look, Bullet glanced hesitantly to the side as if uncertain about this order Walker had given him. "But… Walker, didn't you see the way she fought in the last of that battle? What if she _can_ now?"

Walker only rolled his eyes with a frustrated growl. "What? Is my most trusted employee concerned that a little teenage girl will be too much for him to handle?"

Bullet blinked in surprise before glaring defensively at the white suited ghost at the insult.

Walker continued angrily, "Even _half_-ghosts can't be cured of blindness. It makes no difference either way. Bring her back." Then he indicated Danny, with the conclusion, "And take this one back to his cell."

Danny spun around to see the door behind him slide open as the two guards that brought him into this room entered with their orders. The boy looked back at the arena before feeling strong grips take him by the arms. He barely even registered in his head that he was being pulled away from the window. He couldn't take his gaze off of the arena as a single thought kept running through his mind: Danielle had escaped. She had won the fight with that ghost monster and had gotten away.

However, as his hands were being locked behind his back, Danny could sense that she was still in pain from that slash in her back and the teeth-marks in her arm. Additionally, Walker was about to send his men out to look for her. Danny didn't know how she was able to beat the monster, but he hoped that whatever helped her to do that would help her to keep herself hidden from the evil ghosts.

_Be safe, Dani_. He prayed silently in his head as he was roughly steered into the corridor and back to his cell.

**_I'm thankful for all the support, and I would appreciate it if you would let me know what you think of the current instalment through your reviews._**

**_Anyway. Yes. A lot of you have guessed correctly. Danielle has figured out a way to "see" now. And it's helped her escape Walker's clutches. This story seems to have gotten way too predictable. I kind of wonder if I should even bother going on if you're always just going to guess in what and how it will happen... :(_**

**_But if you're still interested enough to keep reading this despite that fact, I'll be telling you in the next chapter of what will happen to Danielle next. More importantly, what's going to happen to Danny now that the leverage against him is out of reach... You'll find out in chapter 23 of Clash of All Time...If you're still willing to keep following along that is._**


	23. Final Sentence

**_Now you'll get to see what happens after Danielle made her miraculous escape in the last chapter. In this one we'll see how Danny is doing in her absence and what Walker's planning to do now that he's lost Danielle as leverage to find Wulf._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own anything about the show, nor any of its original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 23: Final Sentence**

Danny anxiously paced the floor of his cell, lost in a number of thoughts that had been going through his head since he saw Danielle disappear through the floor of that arena. By now, it had to have been at least an hour or two since Walker had sent the bounty hunter, Bullet, and a search party after the escaped convict.

The remaining captive teen had spent the whole time wondering where his cousin could have gone. If she was able to avoid Bullet and Walker's men for this long, she must have found a way to elude them. What confused Danny, however, was how that could be possibly if she couldn't see or sense them coming. Or _could_ she actually see again now?

Danny shook his head. No. That couldn't have been it. She was using the walls as a guide in the beginning and she wasn't able to see where Danny was when he was being forced to watch her face that beast alone. So how was Danielle able to get out of there? How did she know when to dodge certain blows and where to move to avoid them? How did she get the spectral cuffs off so she could use her powers against the tiger near the end of the battle?

All these questions and so many others swirled together in the young hero's mind and it gave him a headache.

Well, however she had done it, she succeeded at it nonetheless. She had gotten away from this awful place. Now if only he_, _Danny_, _could find a way to do the same so they both could somehow, get the cure, (if it was needed after all) get back home, and finally stop Dark Phantom before he tracked down the rest of their family and friends and used The Crown of Fire to put an end to them as well as thousands of other innocents.

Not that Danny hadn't tried to escape already. After observing how Danielle had used her elemental powers to break free of the spectral cuffs, he had tried to use his own to do the same. He didn't dare build his ice power up any more than it already had, just in case it didn't work, which he was frustrated to find out several times that it didn't. As much as he tried to force his ice power out of his hands to freeze the cuffs, the energy always felt like it kept running smack into an inner wall in his chest like it did with all his other ghostly abilities before he was able to apply them. Danny just didn't understand. If Danielle was able to do it, why couldn't he? There must have been something else she did that he was missing.

After giving up trying to freeze his spectral cuffs for about the fifteenth time, Danny made his way to the barred window that allowed him his only view of the outside of his prison cell. He crossed his arms and set them on the edge of the window, gazing out into the eerie green space of the Ghost Zone, wondering where out there Danielle was now. Danny just hoped she wouldn't try to do anything careless that would land her in this cell again. However, in knowing her, she would never willingly leave her cousin in a place like this. Danny just knew she would try to come back for him, whether she was still blind or not.

This dreadful thought had occurred to Danny more than once already since he was thrown back into this cell. The arena may have gotten damaged from the time Danielle miraculously blew the tiger into the stands, so Walker's option of using that twisted form of entertainment to put an end to her was out for the time. However, it didn't mean Walker wasn't capable of thinking of other "punishments" that would equal or exceed the fatality of his original plans for her if he ever caught her again.

Yet, even with the worries that Danielle might try to come back and risk falling into the hands of the enemy once more, Danny somehow couldn't think of anything he would want more than to just see her, even if just to make sure she was all right. As he started to rethink it, considering the way she defeated that tiger, perhaps the chances of her finding a way to sneak back without getting caught again and bust him out of here couldn't have been as slim as he thought. Both of the hybrids were always discovering new things about their abilities that would surprise themselves and each other. Danielle certainly gave everyone quite a turn from her unbelievable performance at the arena. Yet, another thing that had Danny concerned was that he still felt that she was in pain from the wounds that the blue ghost tiger had given her. Wondering what state she was truly in after she had left the arena was making him edgy.

Danny suddenly shivered out of fear as well as from his ice-power acting up again. Rubbing the outside of his arms to try to warm himself, even though he knew it was useless, he put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor to sit beneath the window. He wondered if Danielle could sense how cold he was becoming now. They both could sense each other's pain, but did it count for other kinds of discomfort? If it did, it would only be another reason she would want to come back for him.

Danny set his crossed arms on top of his knees and bent his head down, hiding his face in his arms, sorely hoping that wherever Danielle was now, she was at least safe. He had already betrayed his whole town by giving his evil self The Crown of Fire. If anything else happened to Danielle or anyone else in his family, everything Danny had ever done for their protection would be in vain.

Just then, Danny's head bolted up in hearing the dreadful sound of his cell door being unlocked. Several thoughts started reeling in his head the instant this happened. Most of them were along the lines of the possibility that Walker had found Danielle and some guards were about to throw her back in.

_Oh, please don't let it be that._ Danny prayed to himself over and over again, even though at the same time he wanted it to be his cousin. But what would he rather see on the other side of that door? Danielle successfully busting him out, despite his concern about her getting caught, or Walker coming to release his rage on him in not being able to find her?

It seemed like forever before the door actually slid open, even though it was really only about a second after he heard the first noises. Three guards stepped in, glaring at Danny, reproachfully.

Those expressions made the boy nervous as he used the support of the back wall to slowly get to his feet. But perhaps it was also a good sign. Wouldn't they look happier if they had found Danielle?

"The warden would like a word with you in his office." The head of security said commandingly before looking at the two ghost police behind him and nodding his head towards Danny.

Danny managed to suppress another cold chill before both guards roughly took hold of his arms and locked his hands behind his back the same way they had before they took him to the arena. Danny hated when they did this. He felt so helpless in just having the cuffs on, but having his wrists locked together always made him feel even more vulnerable.

None of them said much else as the head guard led the way out into the corridor. Danny was starting to feel stiff from the cold still building inside him, so he could only stumble along as he was being dragged towards Walker's office. He could already guess what Walker wanted to talk about, but that didn't make it any more desirable to want to talk to him at all.

When Danny was shoved through the doorway into the office, Walker was standing in front of his desk and seemed to be talking to Bullet. Walker was looking very angry as he was fidgeting around with the little bottle Danny instantly recognized as the blindness cure. Bullet didn't look too happy either, judging by his both frustrated and disappointed look in whatever subject was being discussed before their captive's arrival came to both of their attention.

When the warden and bounty hunter's gazes fell on the boy, Danny just glared at them after trying to jerk his shoulders out of the guards' grip. He really wished they would stop pushing him around like a dumb animal.

Walker rolled his eyes in seeing Danny trying to break free again. "Your constant and yet frail resistance bores me, Phantom." The warden said with a shake of his head as he was putting the vial of purple liquid down on his desktop. Then, with a signaling hand motion, the two guards forced the cuffed prisoner down to the floor on his knees.

Danny couldn't hold back a grunt when this happened. His cold and stiffening legs hurt a little when forced to do this abrupt action. His energy had built so much, he was surprised the guards weren't giving him confused looks on how cold he thought he might have been to the touch by now. How much longer was he going to last with this pooled energy inside him before it froze him solid?

"You and I have some unfinished business." Walker said dangerously.

Danny looked up at his interrogator and smirked. "Funny. I think that's exactly what I thought before the first time I busted out of here." Trying to sound and look as confident as possible, despite his circumstances, he then looked around the room he had been inside only once before as if thinking back on a certain memory. "Come to think of it, wasn't it in this same room that we, as you put it, _took care of business_?"

Bullet, who had taken a spot up against the wall with his arms folded, chuckled at the boy's comment. He may not have been around when Danny had led that first jailbreak, but when Walker hired him to round up all of the escaped prisoners, the bounty hunter found it very amusing that it all happened because the warden had lost control of a, back then, fourteen-year-old boy. He still thought the story was funny, hence his chuckle before Walker shot him a threatening look. Even then, the one-eyed bounty hunter just gave him a shrug with a playful smile.

Walker, on the other hand, said nothing in addition to the sneer his prisoner's comment had earned. Danny's memory of that particular event may have always brought a smile to his face, but it didn't have the same effect on the warden whose jail was broken out of for the first time back then. However, before he went on into a whole lecture of how humiliating him like that was against the rules (like everyone else expected him to do), Walker seemed to compose himself. He stepped forward with his signature, businesslike manner and tone of voice.

"Do you know why you're here, boy?" He began with a serious look.

Danny looked towards Bullet with a cocked eyebrow. "You couldn't find her, huh?"

The bounty hunter's smile suddenly disappeared at the mention of the fugitive he was supposed to have caught by now. Danny just knew that was what he and Walker looked so upset about when he was brought in here.

The teenage ghost smiled knowingly at this before adding, "Was tracking down a helpless blind girl too difficult for you after all?"

Bullet growled at the boy through his razor-sharp teeth. He unfolded his arms and took a threatening step towards him with clenched fists before Walker gave him another warning look (but also smiling that Bullet was the one being humiliated now) to make him grudgingly return to his place against the wall. The white-suited warden then turned back down to Danny.

"Where did she go?" Walker demanded.

"How should _I_ know?" Danny simply responded with a shrug that ended up making him ache from the stiffness as well as the guards refusing to let go of his shoulders. It was as if having him cuffed and on his knees wasn't good enough to make sure he didn't try anything to escape. "You wouldn't let me talk to her or even see her before you threw her to the lions." Danny continued. Then he quickly added with a bob of his head, "Figuratively speaking of course, seeing as you used a tiger instead."

"Which had its leg disabled and its head caved in because of your slippery little sidekick!" Walker spat angrily. Then, he turned to retrieve something from the top of his desk that Danny hadn't noticed was there until now.

Walker held it up so close to Danny's face for him to see that he had to lean backwards a bit to get a proper look. It seemed to be a flat, but warped piece of metal that seemed to have completely cooled after being exposed to a tremendous amount of heat for a short time.

"My men recovered this at the scene of the crime." Walker said before Danny could observe anything else about it. "Know what it is?"

Danny just cocked an eyebrow at Walker. "Should I care?" He asked audaciously, though he already had an idea of what it could be.

Walker answered to the child's impudence. "It's part of the spectral cuff your baby cousin was wearing that was _supposed_ to have kept her from using her powers."

_I knew it!_ Danny thought silently to himself. Danielle had melted the cuffs off back in the arena. Walker and his men had yet to fully understand this because they had never truly witnessed her Phantom Phlare. In fact the last time they saw her, she still had her old black-and-white outfit and green plasma rays. Nonetheless, Danielle shouldn't have been able to use her fire powers at all, which still had Danny baffled.

"How did this happen to it?" Walker demanded, shaking the metal in front of Danny's face. "How did she get it off?"

"Don't you think I've been asking myself that since you dragged me back to the cell?" Danny answered forcefully after rolling his eyes. "Considering we have pretty much the same powers, if I knew how she did it, I could probably have done the same thing and I'd have been long gone from this stupid place before you even sent your goons to pick me up again."

Walker, Bullet, and all three guards shared meaningful glances at the boy's response as Walker finally lowered the destroyed spectral cuff.

Danny continued with one last remark. "Besides. Even if I _did_ know how she escaped or where she was now, you're among the last people I'd tell."

Walker just glared daggers at Danny as he straightened back up into his businesslike and authoritative pose. After a moment of contemplative silence, he finally broke it. "I don't suppose you mean the same thing in regards to Wulf."

Danny scoffed as if even mentioning the question was absurd. "What do _you_ think?"

Walker's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed, shaking his head as he turned to walk back to his desk. "Very well." He said as he picked up Danielle's cure again in one hand as if handling it helped him to sort out his thoughts. "Physical torture clearly has no effect, offering this doesn't faze you," he held up the bottle to indicate it for a second before clenching his hand around it in a grip that Danny was afraid might become tight enough to break it, "and now that I've lost the strongest leverage I had on you, which didn't seem to work anyway, then you're of no further use to me, other than serving as a waste of space in my prison."

Danny eyed the cure as the warden stored it in the inside pocket of his white jacket. Then he glanced back up at the enemy ghost with a questioning look of what he might have meant just now. The young hero had a bad feeling he was about to find out.

After putting the cure safely in his coat and out of Danny's reach and sight, Walker pulled something else from the pocket that Danny also recognized at once. The boy's heart started thumping on sight of the electrocuting remote.

Danny thought he instantly felt the soreness in his limbs return from the last time the remote was used on him. It had been the longest time Walker had paused in between shocking him, giving him more time than ever to recover from the last torture session, but it didn't make Danny want to go through another one any time soon. But why would Walker be taking it out now when he just said himself that he knew torture wouldn't get Danny to do what he wanted, like he was able to do with Wulf?

Walker was working a few of the dials and buttons on the remote as he explained Danny's unasked question. "Since you refuse to obey certain rules, and no other punishment sways you into doing otherwise, I have no choice but to sentence you to your ultimate and utter destruction."

Danny held in a gasp and fearfully looked down at the remote as he saw Walker set the dial deep into the red zone.

"But don't worry." Walker said with a smile at seeing the fear on Danny's face. "With this, I'll still be making sure it's a slow and extremely painful one. Even after all the trouble you've caused, I offered you several chances to redeem yourself by helping me get Wulf back, but now I've lost my patience and I'm not about to let you slip by the rules again." After setting the controls to how he liked, Walker pointed the remote right at Danny's heart. "Any last words?" He asked, as Bullet and the guards grinned maliciously at the boy's prepared execution.

Danny wanted to just laugh and say something witty like he was able to when Prince Aragon tried to execute him. That it wasn't the execution that he feared right now, but what might happen to _other_ people _after_ it. But what good would it really do?

Was there any hope that Danny would be getting out of this at all? The boy quickly sifted through his thoughts to see if there was any knothole. Anything he could use to his advantage and escape with. Some way he could get out of this so he could find his evil self and stop him from destroying everything and everyone he loved and stood for.

Nothing came to him: Nothing that didn't involve someone else coming to assist him. But his family and friends were safe at home and Danielle was nowhere to be found since she escaped. If she hadn't come back for him already, who knew if she would be coming at all, risking her own freedom and life again. Also, any ghosts that may have been willing to help him were probably off trying to take care of some important business that had to do with fighting against Dark Phantom as he was wreaking havoc on their homes with the power of The Crown of Fire at his command.

Unknowingly, Danny sighed in defeat, knowing that he was doomed. If his evil self ever found the new Fenton Works, his family was doomed. All of Amity Park was doomed. Possibly even the whole world.

"Well, this is a first." Bullet said with a laugh, bringing Danny out of his thoughts and back to the present. He hadn't realized that he hadn't even answered Walker's _last words_ question yet. "The smart-mouthed punk for once has nothing to say."

This comment earned the bounty hunter a few chuckles from the guards, a smile from Walker, but also a glare from Danny, who instantly felt that he wanted to say some kind of witty remark again like he always did. But he realized he had already missed his cue. Still, that didn't mean that he was going to leave these ghosts thinking that he was accepting his defeat miserably and give them that kind of satisfaction in their revenge. He may have had nothing to say, but he was going to look his fate straight in the eye with the kind of determination he left on every battlefield and imprinted in the minds and hearts of all who considered him a hero.

Danny stared unblinkingly at his enemy who had his thumb over the deadly red button as he said, "In that case, I'll just say goodbye, Danny Phantom."

Danny tensed his muscles, ready for Walker to press the button that would put an end to him.

Just as Walker was bringing his finger down, a primary-colored blur suddenly shot from the floor beneath Walker's extended arm, startling him and everyone else in the room as the remote was knocked out of his hand to shoot straight into the air. All within the next second, the colorful blur then flashed with a white light that turned it to silver and white. With a blast of yellow, Walker was blown across the room where he collided with his desk, which was split in half as a result.

"_He_ may be short a few words right now," said a new, demanding and youthful voice that had entered the room before anyone could even realize what had just happened. "But _this_ 'Danny Phantom' still has something to say!"

Everyone had to blink at least once before registering that a young girl was now standing in the center of the room, now having Walker's remote in her hand before a yellow glow in it made the device completely disintegrate. Then she took on a defensive stance.

Danny was the first one to break the stunned silence, even though he was still very dumfounded to see that his little cousin was somehow standing over the warden and his now crippled desk. Her back was towards him where he could see the large slash the spectral tiger had left on her back, even if mostly covered over by her long, ponytailed hair.

"Wha…Dani?" He stammered.

"The…ghost-girl?" Walker said after he had finished rubbing his head from the daze he had just been in and seeing his missing prisoner had just come out of nowhere.

"Miss me?" Danielle asked sarcastically with a grin. She was looking down at the floor though, as if she didn't know where Walker was. Nor did she look like she could see Bullet and the head guard were hurrying to take out weapons.

"Dani! Get out of here! Now!" Danny shouted when he saw Danielle's opponents starting to close in on her. The two guards on either side of him gripped Danny's shoulders painfully tight to silence him after he said this.

Surprisingly, instead of heeding Danny's warning like he had expected of her, Danielle just tensed herself with her fists charging up for battle. "Not without you, Danny!" She said determinedly. "Either we get out of this place together or not at all!"

"So be it." Bullet said through gritted teeth as he was taking out a metal tube that he pressed a button on. A rope of long, flexible red energy shot from one end and he swung it around like a whip at the young girl.

Danielle did a one-handed back-hand-spring out of the way, (as the other arm seemed to still be injured from the tiger's bite) and ducked to avoid a beam from the head guard before sweeping the floor with her leg, releasing a wave of yellow ecto energy in their direction that made Bullet trip and fall on his face with his cape flying up and over his head. Danielle spun around on the floor again, swinging a charged-up hand that released a similar kind of blast at the head guard, hitting him in the chest and blasting him back against the wall.

Danny became just as astonished as he was when he saw Danielle defeat the giant wildcat in the arena. He could understand that she knew Bullet was there by his voice and heavily booted footsteps, but the head guard hadn't said anything since she arrived and he just floated over the floor, so there were no footsteps to indicate to her that he was there. So how did she know that she needed to release that extra blast if she didn't see there was a second guy there?

Danny felt the pressure on his shoulders cease before he could contemplate anymore of this. The guards that where restraining him floated only a few feet in front of him as he remained on the floor on his knees with his hands still cuffed behind his back. His worry for Danielle shot back up when he saw the two guards take out their own weapons and point them at her as her already wounded back was turned.

"Freeze!" One of the police ghosts shouted in warning.

"Burn!" Danielle shot back at them. Literally. For she swung her whole arm at them to send a wave of fire that hit both the guards at once, making them go flying over and behind Danny.

Danny ducked with a surprised gasp to avoid getting smitten by the flying bodies and or the flames himself. He then turned on his knees to look behind him to see that the guards were hastily slapping their chests and arms with eyes widened in complete surprise as they tried to put out the flames that their uniforms had caught on. Only the cuffed prisoner noticed that behind them, the metal wall was warping as a large part of it started glowing red-hot. Now Danny's eyes widened when he then saw the now raven-haired, modern-day dressed Danielle slowly emerge halfway from the melting spot before she grabbed the guards by the backs of their collars and pulled them right into the now gel-like wall, making them yelp in pain from the burning wall they were now stuck in.

Their pain was only temporary before Danielle came the rest of the way out of the wall, changing back to her ghostly form as she reabsorbed all the heat energy she had just used to make the wall like a vertical pool of lava. Since her fire power wasn't self-generating, like Danny's ice power was, she was able to take back whatever heat she just released. Reabsorbing the heat back from the wall into her body cooled the wall into solidity again and extinguished the flames the front of the guards' uniforms were in, but leaving them stuck inside the wall with their shirts charred black.

After rendering the two guards immovable, Danielle hurried over to her bound cousin and knelt down next to him, putting a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked. "I didn't hit you with that last fire blast, did I?"

Danny shook his head reassuringly, but his heart was still beating pretty fast from the flames he had to duck from. "No but…" He stopped short of his sentence when he noticed Danielle eyes. They were still faded out in color and unfocused on the one she was speaking to. "Wait. You're still blind?" He asked, surprised. Remembering how well coordinated she still was in beating back five ghosts by herself just now.

"You mean in the way that I can't see with my own eyes? Yes." Danielle responded as if this wasn't that important. She was using her hands to feel her way down Danny's arm and to his cuffed hands.

"But then how did you…?"

"There's no time! Just hold still." The teenage clone silenced her cousin abruptly before finding the spectral cuffs and gripping them in both her hands. "This is probably going to hurt. Especially since we're in the Ghost Zone."

A few seconds later, Danny felt the metal on his wrists start to heat up and he bit his lower lip, straining against the only slightly unbearable burns that made it feel like his whole hands were being dipped in hot wax. It didn't last any longer than two seconds, though. For almost as soon as the heat started coming up, he felt the wall inside him that was keeping him separated from his powers weakening until his pre-built ice power suddenly kicked in on its own. The next thing he knew, the warped cuffs had frozen solid. (It would have frozen Danielle's hands right onto them as well, but her still generated heat prevented this and allowed her to remove her hands when she felt the ice forming.)

The cuffs were now disfigured enough that the strand of blue electricity that linked them together was starting to fizzle out. Additionally, Danny felt he could access a bit of his ecto energy as well. He flexed his arms as he generated some of it that started to make the cuffs glow green and crack as he continued to gain his power back.

Walker had gotten to his feet again by now and was seeing that his favorite prisoner was actually breaking free of his restraints. "No!" He shouted. "Stop them!" He ordered Bullet and the head of security that had also recovered from the blows Danielle had given them.

"Take cover!" Danny urgently told Danielle as he got up off his knees in seeing the three ghosts running for him.

Danielle bent down to the floor, ducking her head under her arms, and using some of her own ecto energy as an extra precaution, knowing what her cousin was about to do, even though he wasn't quite free of his bonds yet.

With a final burst of neon green plasma energy, Danny's spectral cuffs shattered and he broke his hands free, as well as the remainder of his ghostly power. Instantaneously after this, he let out an effort-filled cry as he released all of the Phreeze energy that had been building inside his central core and had been fighting to get out this whole time.

A blinding flash of blue light radiating from Danny's very form, filling the whole room before all the energy was finally released and he no longer felt stiff and cold. In fact, once the light faded, he felt surprisingly hot and worn out.

The boy fell to his hands and knees on the floor, which was now covered in a thick layer of ice. Everything had fallen silent, save for a few heavy breaths Danny let out to recover from his sudden and powerful burst of energy. When he looked up again, he saw that the whole room was now white, being completely covered in ice. (If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was in the Far Frozen.) Only a few feet in front of him was Walker, Bullet and the head guard, all encased in a block of ice, stuck in a mid-running position and looking like they were just about to attack Danny before he had stopped them by freezing them solid.

Danny hoisted himself back up to his feet and let out a sigh of relief at how much better he felt now that all that extra energy was finally out. However, that was before he realized there was something missing.

He looked around the room, seeing that the whole thing was now like the inside of a freezer. The guards Danielle had stuck into the wall were now trapped even more than ever, because of the new layer of ice. But Danielle had disappeared.

"Dani?" Danny called, starting to look around frantically before noticing a dome of ice that stood to about his waist level behind him.

Danny looked at it confused before the inside of it started to glow red-hot and he backed away a few steps in seeing it start to melt. This revealed Danielle bent down to the floor in the center of it. A clean circle was left where she had put up an ecto shield before Danny did the ice-energy release that just froze the outside of it, leaving the shape of the dome, even when she put it down. Now she used her Phantom Phlare to melt the ice that had formed around her.

Even if she did get frozen like the adult ghosts had, she would have been able to easily defrost herself, or perhaps change back to her human form and walk right out of it. Oh, the benefits of being a half-ghost.

Danny was about to congratulate his cousin on the cleverness of her plan when she just grabbed his arm in urgency after straightening up again.

"Danny, I hear more guards coming." She said in a serious tone.

Danny had to strain his ears to hear that elevated and commanding voices were coming from outside. Danielle was right. No doubt guards who had been passing by the room had heard the sounds of the fight going on in it just now and alerted the rest of the jail. Danny wasn't surprised that his blind cousin could hear it better and long before he did. After losing her sight, her hearing had become far keener than anyone else's.

"We gotta get out of here." Danielle warned as she was changing back to her human form and started pulling Danny towards the wall as he was doing the same.

Suddenly, Danny remembered something and made her stop. "Wait!" He said, looking at the Walker ice-sculpture. "I gotta close a deal first."

Danielle stood there, confused when she felt Danny's hand leave her. She noticed that she wasn't intimidated by his absence this time, though. She just calmly closed her eyes in concentration before seeing shining green outlines against a pitch-black background taking the shape of the inside of a small room. A still figure encased in a clear and yet crystallized substance stood before her. A human hand extended from right in front of her as if it was her own. But it wasn't. She rubbed her fingers together, knowing from the feel that both her hands were hanging at her sides. This hand looked larger and firmer and the arm attached to it was more muscular.

The outline of the hand reached right through the substance and into the chest of the frozen and suited figure. A second later, the hand came back out, holding something small and solid that the girl couldn't identify before her vision suddenly disappeared from her focus on it being broken by an abrupt banging sound that startled her.

Danny spun around at the same noise before the door slid open, revealing several police ghosts that were just outside the door, but still blocked by the thick layer of ice Danny had made previously. It was still transparent enough for the guards to see that five adult ghosts were frozen solid along with the rest of the room and both Phantom teenagers were in their human forms, completely free of their spectral cuffs and unreservedly wandering amongst them.

Danny quickly pocketed the object he now had in his hand and gave the frozen warden a mocking solute. "Nice doing business with you." He said.

That was before the ice barricade exploded from the guards blasting their way through.

Danny quickly grabbed his blind cousin's hand and before the reinforcements could do anything, the two cousins ran straight through the nearest wall to the outside and towards their freedom.

The leader of the reinforcing squad quickly turned to the others behind him. "You two! Get Walker defrosted. The rest of you, get outside and get after those prisoners. Quickly!" He ordered. The indicated soldiers quickly obeyed while the leader melted a hole in the ice where a control panel on the wall was and he slammed on a large red button.

000000

Danny and Danielle made it outside safely but started spiraling through the green space of the Ghost Zone like out-of-control astronauts. Danny changed back to his ghost form and was able to regain himself quickly. Danielle had gone Phantom as well, but she was still waving around, not sure of which direction was up before Danny caught her and put her right.

"I'm okay." Danielle reassured him after she got her sense of direction back.

Suddenly, she was startled by a loud, blaring sound that started coming from the floating building they had just phased out of. No doubt an alarm, signaling the escape of certain prisoners.

This instantly reminded the both of them that even though they were out of their prison now, they still weren't out of danger. The sight of a whole army of police ghosts suddenly emerging from both hidden and known entrances to the building proved this fact indefinitely.

After gasping in surprise at how fast the alarm was responded to, Danny put an arm around the back of Danielle's waist. "Come on! They're coming after us!" He quickly said before he darted away with her from the jail as fast as he could.

"There they are!"

Danny looked behind him in hearing the voice of a guard who had spotted them. He only had his head turned long enough to see that perhaps the whole jail patrol was coming after them. Danny was an excellent flyer, but would he be able to outrun them all? Not to mention avoid all the red paralysis beams they were already shooting at him?

"Hang on." Danielle said, getting her cousin to let go of her so she could maneuver behind him as the both of them still flew onward.

Already confused at what Danielle thought she was doing, Danny felt her slender and yet still strong arms wrap around his chest from behind him. "Wait! What are you doing?" He asked in a bit of a panic, seeing as it looked like the blind girl was taking the lead.

"They can't catch us again if they can't even keep up with my plasma rocket."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

Danielle was indeed the fastest ghost in existence with her plasma rocket, but had she just gone insane, thinking she could be the one to navigate for them in the first place.

"But you can't even see where we're going!" Danny quickly protested.

"_You_ can." Danielle responded simply. "Just keep looking forward."

Before Danny could figure out what she was meaning by this, the bottom of her shoes started glowing bright yellow.

Danielle grinned playfully as she was doing this. She hadn't even dared to use this power again since going blind. But now, she focused on a familiar feeling she had sensed back in the arena and in Walker's office. Bright green outlines gradually formed in the darkness before her to create jagged-looking shapes and a few rectangles floating in random places.

Meanwhile, the army of police-clad specters who were chasing them could tell what was happening, for they had seen it before. Nevertheless. they could do nothing to keep the girl from activating her unmatchable speed power. Within a flash of bright yellow light, the two teenage escapees sped off and vanished beyond their sight, much less their custody, in the eerie green distance.

**_Yup. The Phantom cousins have escaped now. ^_^ However, they still have a few things they need to take care of. Daneille still hasn't learned to keep her Plasma Rocket going for long periods of time, even though she can go very long distances with it. And Walker isn't going to give up that easily._**

**_Let me know if your still up to finding out what happens in the future, even despite the huge delay of getting this last chapter up. I think this is the longest one I've written. I have a basic script of how things are going to play out in the next chapter already, but I can't say when exactly even the full rough draft will be finished, much less when the final version will actually be posted. Please be patient and review on what you thought of the events that have happened in the story in the meantime. _**

**_P.S. "The Great Escape" is what I was thinking of naming the chapter before calling it "Sentenced." Should I change it, or would it ruin the suspence of when certain already predicted events would happen?"_**


	24. Things Made Clear

**_This is one of my shorter chapters that I will probably end up editing some more later. I've recently made some edits in the previouse chapters, especially in regards to the Crown of Fire in chapters 1,2, and 16, so be sure to check those out for special facts that I've changed._**

**_Anyway. In this chapter you get to find out how exactly Danielle's tapping into this new way of "seeing" if you havn't already figured it out. I probably wouldn't be posting this at all right now, but since it's at least completed and you guys have been waiting for long enough, I figured I may as well._**

**__****__****_By the way, thank you all for all your support, enthusiasm and willingness to put up with all the waits in between chapters. _**

**Chapter 24: Things Made Clear**

As soon as the Phantom's started zooming through the Ghost Zone at the fastest rate Danielle's Plasma Rocket could carry them, Danny gasped in seeing one of the many floating purple doors coming fast up ahead.

"Dani! Door!" Danny shouted in a panic. But before he could tell her where to move to avoid it, the door suddenly disappeared behind them as they passed straight by it in the next millisecond.

However, shortly after, another surprise came zooming up in front of their path. "Asteroid!" Danny shouted in warning.

Danielle released a pair of yellow ecto rays from her eyes that hit the asteroid, making it explode out of the way before she sped straight through the rubble.

"Box Ghost!"

"Beware!" The squat, blue skinned, Box Ghost shouted as he jumped right in front of their escape path before he was suddenly whirling around, head over heals as if inside an out-of-control hamster ball when Danielle expertly maneuvered right under his feet, creating a wind that made the little ghost spin out of control.

By the time the Box Ghost had regained himself, shook his head to clear it, and straightened his hat to regain his dignity, he looked around to see that the Phantom cousins were nowhere in sight. For they were already well passed his floating warehouse and passing by Princess Dora's castle which, Danny was surprised to find out that Danielle had additionally dodged the tallest tower of without him even telling her it was coming up at all this time.

How was she doing this? Danny thought to himself as he just hung in Danielle's grip as she continued to carry him from around his chest. And back at the asteroid, he didn't even know she could still use her eye-beams after going blind. She never wanted to risk it because she couldn't look where she was aiming them.

Pretty soon, Danny started to feel his cousin's grip getting steadily weaker and that Danielle was starting to slow down. In that instant, he knew Danielle was starting to get tired. When Danny felt sure they weren't going to run into anything in front of them, he looked behind them to see that Walker's men were long and well out of sight. There was no way they would be able to catch up to them any time soon.

Almost right after he had observed this, Danielle unexpectedly just dropped Danny and the ecto energy from the bottom of her shoes ceased. Danny recovered in an aerial loop-de-loop and looked up to see that Danielle was now floating aimlessly around, not even bothering to try to figure out which way was which anymore out of exhaustion.

Danny quickly flew to her side to help her and heard her breathing heavily. He also saw that she was massaging her arm. The one Danny just remembered had been bitten by the tiger and that she was still carrying Danny with just now.

Danielle reached her hand out to feel that Danny was hovering right next to her now and said, "Danny. Are you okay? I'm sorry I dropped you."

Danny was surprised by the question, considering that he was feeling more concerned about her at the moment. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you if _you're_ okay. Seeing as you're the one who just did all the work in escaping from that jail."

Danielle didn't answer this. She just kept breathing deeply to try and recover from the tremendous amount of energy she had just used all at once just now.

As she was doing this, Danny finally took the time to look around to see where they were. He saw a rock formation a little ways off to the left and floating slightly above their head levels.

"Come on." Danny said to his exhausted cousin, putting an arm around her shoulders and steadily flying her up towards the rock formation. "I think there might be a cave around here that I've hidden in before. You can rest there."

Danny wondered if he even had to tell her this in remembering how she had maneuvered out of the way of Dora's tower on her own. Just to make sure, he looked down to see that Danielle's eyes were still looking very opaque, confirming that she must still be blind, which made it all the more confusing for him.

Once Danny had guided Danielle up in front of the rock formation, he found that he did indeed recognize it. There was the cave. The one he had gone in when he tried to hide from his own shame right after finding out his clone-cousin had gone blind. Now it would be used for more helpful purposes.

Danny took Danielle inside the cave and helped her to sit back against the wall. He then headed back to keep a short lookout at the entrance. After carefully looking around and eventually peaking over the top and behind the cave to see that there was no other ghosts in sight, he went back inside.

"Way to go Dani. We lost 'em. I think we'll be safe here for quite some time."

He saw Danielle smile in relief before she started rubbing the back of her shoulder. "Do you think they'll still be looking for us, though?"

Danny sighed, turning to look outside the cave again. "Probably. Walker isn't one to give up so easily." Then he turned back with a smile of his own. "But neither are we. Right?"

Danielle smiled with a small laugh. Then it turned to a grimace when she tried to rest her back against the stone wall and cringed away in feeling pain. When Danny felt a sense of it in his own back, he remembered the large scratch she had gotten from the tiger and walked over to kneel next to her.

"Here, let me see that." He said gently.

Danielle only hesitated for a moment to rub her shoulder where she could barely reach the cuts on her back before turning around so Danny could have a better look at them. She pulled her ponytail out of the way as well. This was the first time Danny was finally able to see how bad the scratch really was. There were four deep, diagonal gases going from beneath her shoulder to at least half way down her back. Her white and silver jumpsuit was heavily stained green with her ghostly blood where it had seeped all around the cuts.

Danielle heard her cousin let out a heavy sigh as she felt something cool and refreshing moving over her cuts. "They don't feel as bad as they probably look…Ow!" She suddenly cringed from Danny accidentally touching the open wounds. "Except when you do that." She added before pursing her lips to strain against the pain she had barely taken the time to even notice, being preoccupied with hers and Danny's safety, until now.

Danny felt a sense of pity and anguish for his wounded cousin as he was generating a little bit of his finally freed ice power. He moved his hand over her back, creating a very fine layer of frost to help cool and ease her pain. "Oh, Dani, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Danielle turned her head where Danny could see her profile and he saw her get a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she felt the cuts in her back cooling off.

"You wouldn't have had to go into that arena if Walker wasn't so angry with me." Danny explained as he continued moving his glowing blue hand over the claw marks.

"Arena?" Danielle repeated quietly and looking thoughtful. "I knew it." She said with a sigh after a short silence. "Walker was forcing you to watch that, wasn't he?"

Danny stopped cooling down Danielle's wounds for a minute and lowered his hand to his lap before letting out a heavy sigh again and nodding. "Yeah. He was." He said slowly, looking down and remembering that terrible feeling from being locked in that room behind the observatory window. "Walker thought if I saw you in that kind of position, it would get me to talk. He wanted me to tell him about Wulf or see you get torn apart by the ghost tiger."

Danielle's eyes widened. As much as she expected Danny would have seen that battle, it was still surprising to actually hear it coming from him that he was watching the whole time. That's when she thought she heard a hint of regret in Danny's voice and had to ask, "Did you?"

"No." Danny instantly responded reassuringly before continuing in his sorrowful tone, "But seeing you getting thrashed down there was seriously making me reconsider myself over and over again. I think the only thing that prevented me from spilling everything I knew was remembering the promise we made."

There was a moment of silence in which both cousins remembered clearly that promise to never let Wulf down, no matter what was at stake. "If you hadn't suddenly turned the tables, I…" Danny continued before pausing for a moment in uncertainty. "I don't know what could have happened." Another silence came before he finally got back to work in applying his Phreeze power to Danielle's wounds. "So you can imagine how relieved I was when you got out of there."

He finished with her back and scooted to her side and took her bitten arm to observe the teeth marks, which, surprisingly, didn't look half as bad as he had thought they would. "Speaking of which, I have a few questions I've been waiting to ask you." Danny spoke up again as he was starting to apply the same kind of frost to her injured arm.

Danielle smiled in recognizing the disciplinary tone he had used with her when they had first met. This time it had a bit more of a playful feel about it instead of suspicious.

"I still don't understand _how_ you did it." Danny began. "How did you melt the spectral cuffs off if you couldn't even use your fire power with them on before? And if you still couldn't see, how were you able to dodge some of those attacks?"

Danielle just sat in silence for a moment as if she was still trying to understand the question herself. Danny waited patiently though as he went on in applying the cool frost to her arm, knowing he would get an answer eventually.

"Danny what angle were you looking at me from when the monster had me pinned down?" Danielle finally asked.

Danny looked up from his work on the teeth marks. A question wasn't exactly what he had in mind coming from her at this time, but… "Uh…from about four or five-o-clock." He answered after thinking back for a minute to remember, with a bit of confusion at where Danielle was going with this. "Why?"

Danielle took in what Danny said thoughtfully before beginning her explanation. "When I got hit that first time, I thought I heard you calling my name."

"Wait. You heard me?" Danny asked, surprised. "But Walker had me locked in a soundproof room?"

"Well, I still heard _someone_ calling me." Danielle shrugged. "Who else would it have been, especially in sounding as concerned as that?"

Danny didn't answer, for he didn't have anything to say. He did indeed call out to Danielle in concern. He remembered. But how could she have heard it?

"Anyway." Danielle continued when Danny had stayed silent. "I was trying to listen for your voice again when a kind of vision came to me, and I saw myself in that arena."

Danny now stopped his work on Danielle's arm completely and lowered his hands to just listen. "You…saw it?"

"Well, It was really just a bunch of shadows and green outlines and it was like a bird's-eye view. " Danielle specified. "But I still was able to get a pretty good idea of where I was with it and what was happening to me.

"After coordinating myself a bit with the landscape I was envisioning myself in, I was able to escaping from the tiger's teeth." Danielle felt at the teeth marks where Danny had already put a refreshing layer of frost, as if remembering what exactly happened next. "The thing is, the bite on my arm had also damaged the cuff I was wearing. I realized that some of my powers were coming back to me and I managed to use them to get them off the rest of the way."

Danny nodded his head in understanding and looking down at her injured arm. So the tiger had actually _helped_ Danielle out with that bite. He thought. "And after getting the cuffs off, you were also able to take care of the tiger." Danny finished out load. "But Dani, what does where I was watching you from have to do with this?" He asked after remembering that question she had asked him.

"Well. This might sound crazy but…" Danielle began, almost sounding embarrassed to say what she was going to, but amazed at the same time. "Danny, I…I think in hearing your voice, I must have tapped into something in our connection and…I was able to see what was going on…through _your_ eyes."

Danny's eyes widened and he just stared at Danielle in awe. "You were using _my_ eyes…to see?" Everything suddenly cliqued. As phenomenal as it sounded, it also made a lot of sense. After all: No one ever thought a human could get ghost powers until Danny Phantom came into existence.

"I can't think of any other reason that's logical enough." Danielle obviously thought so too.

Danny rubbed his chin in thought. "Then maybe it was a good thing Walker was forcing me watch you in that arena." He said, staring down at the cave floor in realization. "If you were seeing what _I_ was seeing, then that had to have been how you were able to know what was where and when to defend yourself."

Danielle nodded. Then she continued to explain. "Then, after phasing through the floor, I stayed in my human form, beneath it for a while and used our connection again to find my way back to the cell they were holding you in. I was practically beneath your feet the whole time before I saw through your vision when Walker was going to destroy you and I decided that it was my cue to step in."

"And knock the stuffing out of Walker." Danny finished for her with a smile. "And you were able to see all those guys without hearing them there because, _I_ saw them." Danny concluded, remembering watching that battle with it all now making sense to him. Then his smile widened as he was shaking his head in disbelief but still saying excitedly, "Dani, that's ingenious! I don't think I'd have _ever_ thought of something like that if I were in your position."

He saw Danielle shrug with an embarrassed smile before Danny then added smugly. "You see? Even when _handicapped_, you're still qualified to take my place."

Danielle's smile on her face instantly vanished and was replaced with one of irritation. She shook her head, putting a hand over her eyes. "I can't believe you just went onto that stupid subject again. Especially at a time like this." She said wearily. Then she sighed and Danny saw regret spread across her face again. She began to argue back, though not in the strong, bantering tone she used to always have whenever they debated on whom the best Phantom was. "Besides. Me having to use _your_ vision, still means I have to rely on you to even know what's going on."

"But Dani, the point is you'll still be able to fight even while blind. You should have seen yourself back there. I kept on thinking you might have been able to see again." Danny said as encouragingly as possible. "We can beat my evil self together, now that you've figured out how to navigate without someone having to tell you where to go all the time."

"I can only get so far if you're always having to watch _both_ our backs." Danielle pointed out.

Danny was about to argue again when he realized that she was probably right and stayed in a thoughtful silence as he slumped against the wall next to her as he listened to her more.

"There are still things I really miss about having my own vision." Danielle went on. "I know that I've realized that maybe being blind isn't all that bad, but…as cool as it is to be able to literally see things from an outside view…I still want to see with my _own_ eyes again."

Danny saw her hands raise up to her face level the same way she had done several times as if trying to see her own hands. Then she sighed and lowered them again, giving up trying to penetrate the darkness in front of her.

After a moment of thought, Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the little bottle he had snagged from Walker. "Well. You can, now." Danny responded after looking at the cure that was finally in his own hand. "I've got the cure right here." Danielle's head bolted up and her eyes widened in disbelief before Danny explained. "I was able to get it from Walker before we escaped the jail."

"So _that's_ what you were getting from his coat." Danielle said, just staring off toward no particular place.

Danny already guessed that she had used his own vision to figure out what he was doing when he asked her to wait back at Walker's office. "Yeah." Danny nodded. "You'll be able to see again. Right here and right now." He started feeling his heart racing with excitement, when he saw it brighten his little cousin's face. "You ready?"

Danielle concentrated again and saw the shadowed impersonation of Danny's hands beginning to uncork the bottle, when a thought suddenly occurred to her that frightened her. "Danny, wait a minute!" She said, reaching over and covering Danny's hands before he opened the bottle. "The first time you even saw it, it was in the hands of your evil self."

"So?" Danny shrugged, wondering what on earth had gotten into Danielle now.

"And it's been through the hands of Bullet, and Walker too…and who know how many other of your enemies Walker has let pass through it probably trying to figure out what it was." Danielle said, still keeping Danny's hands paused with her one. "What if it's been tampered with somehow? What if that's not even it?"

Danny's eyes widened as this thought struck him. "I never thought of that." He admitted as he looked down at the cure again. "You're right. We better run it through Frostbite first." He suggested as he pocketed the vial again. Then he eyed Danielle's still bleeding wounds on her arm and in her back. "We probably ought to stop by the Far Frozen to take care of those cuts of yours anyway."

After standing up, Danny took his cousin's hands and pulled her to her feet. "I think it's my turn to carry _you_ this time." He said as he picked her up in his arms, knowing that she still couldn't have gotten all of her strength back yet from using her plasma rocket. In fact, he was still surprised that she was still in her ghost form.

Danielle clung to Danny's neck as he took off from the cave floor and back outside.

"We probably will have to keep our guard up though." Danielle told him. "I don't suppose the '_authorities'_ know their boss wouldn't be happy with them if they reported back to him empty-handed."

Danny scoffed at Danielle's point. "No. Walker never is after any jailbreak. You should have seen him after you slipped through his fingers in that arena."

Both laughed as if Danny had told a funny joke before he started to make their way to the Realm of the Far Frozen. He warily checked his surroundings before speeding up, but he was still happy that they were both finally passed the difficult detour and back on their way towards their primary objective of putting an end to Dark Phantom's reign of terror.

**_Yeah. This chapter was basically just explanatory stuff. Hardly any action in it aside from the beginning part. (I just had to add in that random part with the Box Ghost. ^_^) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've already got the basic outline of the next part down, but I can't tell you when I'll get it up, like all these other chapters. Also, I'll be getting back into school soon and I can't say the fic will be done by then. Nonetheless, it would be very much appreciated if you could let me know how this whole thing is turning out for you guys by reviewing._**


	25. Back to Square One

**_I really struggled with this chapter and I still think it could use a bit of work. Probably mostly because I had so many ideas of how to play things out, I still can't decide which one is best. Maybe I'll get to it later. I ended up writing in a whole additional scene that ended up making it long enough for me to want to split this into two chapters. (Meaning the next update won't be so far behind this time.) But now, I'm sure you've waited long enough. So here's chapter 25_. **

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own the show not any of its original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 25: Back to Square One**

The flight to the Realm of the Far Frozen was only a bit dodgy for the Phantoms. Danielle had been right about Walker's forces not wanting to give up finding them. There were several ghostly police that Danny had to duck himself and Danielle out of sight from while trying to make their way to the realm where they knew they would receive the helped they needed.

Nevertheless, it was certainly doable. Danielle may not have been able to provide an extra pair of eyes for a lookout, but the police were always barking orders at each other and traveled in large bands: A huge mistake on the part of the enemy. The young blind girl could always hear those obnoxious guards coming from quite a distance away and alert her cousin of them long before they were even within his sight, much less themselves being within the guards'. Danny would take care of the rest as far as the traveling and finding a good place to hide until the danger had passed.

Finally, the two Phantoms made it to the frozen tunnel: The main landmark in the Ghost Zone that lead directly to the Far Frozen. It also served as a good place for both of the cousins to rest and stay hidden for just a while longer.

By this time, the frost Danny had applied to help ease the pain of his cousin's wounds had thawed out, so he also took this time to make another layer over the cuts on Danielle's shoulder and forearm. Once the two of them were prepared, they preceded down the remaining length of the tunnel. Danny soon saw the largest peak of the sought-out realm through the tunnel exit.

"We're nearly there, Dani." He said to the teenage girl he carried in his arms.

"I know." Danielle smiled, with slowly drooping eyes. "I can see that the peak is within your line of vision."

Danny scoffed, shaking his head. He should have known Danielle would be using his eyes to see at least once in a while on this journey. She had been waiting to see through her own eyes again for weeks. Now she knew that they were getting closer and closer to that goal on this expedition.

The Ghost Hero carried his cousin around the top of the peak to finally see the frozen valley below. Even though the village still looked to be in repairs from his evil self's attack, it was such a relief to see a sight Danny knew was full of specters who respected and admired him for the things he had done. Much better than the dark, gloomy prison that was Walker's jail where he was despised for the very same things.

As Danny made his way down to the village with his cousin, he noticed that the rebuilding seemed to be going pretty well considering all the damage Dark Phantom had caused. Several of the Far Frozen citizens saw the teenage hybrid passing up ahead and waved up at him.

As he was using both his hands to carry Danielle, all the young hero was originally going to do was smile with a friendly nod in response, but when he noticed that he couldn't see Frostbite anywhere, he decided to make the greeting more personal. He glided down and landed in the snow in front of the first furry ghost who had waved to him.

"Welcome, Great One." The citizen greeted with a bow. Many who were nearby followed suite as soon as they turned from their work and saw that Danny Phantom was among them.

Danny barely stopped himself from shaking his head with a sigh. He was still slightly embarrassed when they did that.

"Hi guys." Danny greeted as pleasantly as possible as the first beast was getting back to his feet.

"We _thought_ it would be you this time." The creature remarked.

Danny cocked an eyebrow from the rather strange choice of words. "You were expecting someone else?" He asked.

The Far Frozen ghost shrugged. "Well, after the surprise attack we received from that ghost whom we had mistaken, we've been attempting to take a few extra precautions."

"Ah. I see." Danny responded with a realizing nod, remembering how they had said that his evil self looked like him from a distance before he ambushed them. "Well, is Frostbite around?" The teenage boy asked, trying to cut to the chase as soon as possible.

The beast nodded looking very happy to have been asked by the beloved celebrity for assistance. "Yes. He's in the medical facility. The physicians are checking over his leg."

Danny looked in the direction the beast had nodded his head towards before turning back to him. "Thanks." He said with another smile to all of the Far Frozen citizens present before lifting off the ground to head in the very familiar direction he had come to learn so well by now.

Frostbite was just coming out of the cave mouth as Danny was approaching. A few doctors were following the head creature, looking reassuringly at him. Mostly likely about his leg. Frostbite seemed to still have a cast on, but he was no longer using the crutch. Nor was he limping nearly as badly as he was when Danny had last seen him after the attack had taken place. Danny had always noticed that even though ghosts were more likely to get hurt in the Ghost Zone than humans, they could certainly heal faster. Sometimes the paranormal sciences in this world could make the high school graduate's head spin. But at least it worked and he still knew enough about it to use it to his advantage at times.

Frostbite shortly turned to see that Danny had returned to the Far Frozen and looked very overjoyed to see him. "Ah. It is good to see you again, Danny Phantom." He said with a toothy and still friendly-looking smile.

Danny smiled back sheepishly. That was before Frostbite suddenly set widened eyes on the blind cousin who The Savior of the Ghost Zone was carrying.

"Good heavens, Great One, what's happened?" Frostbite asked Danny concerned when he saw Danielle's sleeve of her forearm (that was clearly visible within his sight) was stained with blood. Was she even conscious if her older cousin had to carry her here?

Danny looked down at his cousin, wondering why she wasn't answering for him when he realized that her eyes were closed and her breathing was in a slow and steady rate. Her body also felt much more relaxed as he held her. Danielle _had_ had a long and trying day with using her Plasma Rocket for a quick escape from Walker's prison, carrying _him_ all that time. Not to mention that fight in the arena with the wildcat before that happened. Additionally, after all the chaos that had happened at the jail alone, Danny could imagine that she must have been fighting to stay awake this whole time so she could provide additional radar for danger while they were making their way here to make sure they weren't caught again. Danny couldn't blame her if she just couldn't keep herself awake any longer once she saw that a safe haven was finally within Danny's sight.

"It's okay. I think she's just sleeping." Danny quickly said to reassure Frostbite, reading his mind of his friend's visual interpretation of the situation being much more fatal than it actually was.

Frostbite and the physicians looked so relieved after Danny had said this. They must have been remembering the time he had been injected with the Blood Blossom poison that nearly took his life.

"We could still use your help though." Danny stated. "Again." He added with a sigh, remembering how many times he and Danielle had been here to receive medical assistance.

"But, of course." Frostbite said without hesitation. He waved over a physician who carefully took the teenage girl from Danny's care.

Danielle stirred only slightly as she was being transferred to the large, furry paws of the Far Frozen doctor, but she also visibly cringed from the cuts on her back being touched.

"Careful." Danny quickly said. "She's got a really bad one on her shoulder."

After seeing what the young hero was talking about, the physician nodded, carefully replacing his giant furry hand to a more secure position before carrying Danielle inside.

Frostbite looked between the young boy and the direction in which the younger Phantom had been taken with a perplexed look on his face. Why young Danielle Phantom was in the Ghost Zone in the first place was beyond him, but what confused the furry specter even more was how she could have gotten such severe looking injuries. He turned to the eldest of the Phantom cousins and was about to ask the questions he had in mind when he noticed him pinching the bridge of his nose in apparent weariness. That's when Frostbite thought that perhaps the time for questions would be best for later. If the cousin was in such a state, who knew what the eldest of them had also been through? So instead, the realm leader walked up to the young man and offered, "You look quite exhausted yourself, Great One. Perhaps you should also come inside and rest."

Danny accepted gratefully. "I can't think of anything else I would like right now." Then he remembered something. "Oh. But here." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out Danielle's blindness cure, showing it to the Far Frozen leader.

Frostbite looked astonished when he saw it before he smiled at what it meant. "You retrieved it from your future self? Excellent." He said happily. "Then your cousin will be able to obtain her sight again after all."

"Yeah. But Danielle brought to my attention that since it's been through the hands of a lot of our enemies before I was able to get it, it could have become contaminated in some way." Danny pointed out. "Do you think you could find out?"

Frostbite took the cure and held it at eyelevel as he considered this matter before nodding. "I'll see to it personally, Great One." Then Frostbite put6 his huge, clawed hand around Danny's shoulders and started escorting him inside the cave, saying, "And after you've rested, I would like to know what has happened that you would have allowed your cousin to even be in the Ghost Zone, much less receive such injuries as those."

Danny felt too tired and sore from the torture sessions Walker had put him through to even care to think about that future moment. He just remained silent as he was shown to a room and onto a flat boulder that served as a bed. Even though the surface was hard (not particularly helpful to his aching muscles) and the only pillow available was an angular stone that merely elevated his head, it was probably only a few seconds after laying down on it that he instantly felt his eyelids go heavy and his limbs turn to lead.

Was he really that tired? Danny knew he hadn't slept at all the night he snuck away from Fenton Works to trade The Crown of Fire. Unless one could count passing out from an electric shock as any type of sleep. How much sleep had he really gotten in between all the torture sessions Walker had with him? Was he even able to at all since getting the chills from his trapped ice power?

Danny didn't even have a minute to figure it out before he was fast asleep.

0000000

As soon as his naïve younger self had fallen for the obvious trap that had landed him in the ghost slammer, Dark Phantom was immediately anxious to try out this new power on the worthless humans of his old town of residence. After making a memorable reappearance with no feeble attempts of his past self to stop him this time, Dark Phantom had placed the Crown on his head, already feeling its energy course through his figure.

The next thing he knew, he had felt such a great force blow him back, making him smash into a wall of a building that completely collapsed from the impact seconds later. Humans were frantically scurrying in panic from such a massive display of destruction that had set several nearby buildings in bright green flames.

Seeing how such devastation had suddenly come about without him even trying, Dark Phantom was completely awestruck and excited to have one of the most powerful artifacts to do it with. Several more times he had repeated this. It was incredible. Simply trying to grab a hold the power he felt coursing inside him from the Crown triggered so much chaos and panic among the weak and helpless human race.

Of course, it also meant getting blown into another wall every time it happened and a bit of a headache from such a power-surge afterwards, but in a way that actually made it fun. All the more public damage by his doing after all, Dark Phantom had thought.

Well, at least for a short time. Before even the fifth time he had unleashed the power of The Crown of Fire and toppled a lamppost by accident after doing so, Dark Phantom began to get bored with instant destruction happening without him even realizing how. The reactions were so spontaneous and so fast, he couldn't even register that the green flames that suddenly appeared to have ignited the surrounding buildings were even coming from him, much less the crown. He felt like he was simply the backseat passenger of a crazy car chase, or some theme park thrill ride. Just on for the observance of someone, (or in this case, some_thing_) else taking the wheel and having all the fun controlling the situation and where the passengers were going.

Before long, Dark Phantom made himself another portal to the Ghost Zone to see if he could find some way of controlling the energy within The Crown of Fire better so he could be the one driving and having the fun the next time he returned. With this Crown, whose magnitude that could rival that of even his Ghostly Wail…Oh what surprises he could cause in both worlds if he was able to actively direct the shots himself.

That was some time ago. Now the alternative future of Danny Phantom drifted through the realms of the Ghost Zone trying to think of what he could do to fully harness the power of The Crown of Fire. He had already left the warehouse in ruins and Johnny 13's motorcycle in a wreck: unfortunately without the bonus of maiming Johnny himself like he was able to do in his own timeline, but it was simply a test run and he'd get back to Johnny later. He also left prince Aragon to shame when the arrogant royal tried to reclaim the crown he had proclaimed had been stolen from him.

Although even with a few new ways of channeling the energy aside from just trying to grab it and let it blow up in his face, Dark Phantom still got the unsatisfactory result of not being able to know what exactly was happening as he released The Crown's power. With such a massive blast that happened every time, he couldn't see Johnny's look of astonished panic before the punk ran for his afterlife, abandoning his favored bike to be blown to smithereens an instant later. He couldn't laugh in seeing the Box Ghost duck in cover with a panicking yelp as the green flames smote his box storage facility. He didn't even see what had happened to Prince Aragon after he had morphed into his dragon form in an attempt to fight back his 'inheritance,' as he had called it. Perhaps he was able to at least wipe that nuisance off the board entirely. He always had been annoying.

Little did he know that as much as the selfish prince had been hit by a massive heat wave from the Crown, his sister, princess Dora had come to his rescue in her own dragon appearance and pulled him out of danger of another destructive blow just in time. Her brother had been left unconscious, but otherwise unharmed, before she was able to remove his dragon's eye amulet and return to her own humanoid form to avoid detection before Dark Phantom had even gotten his awareness back.

Before long, the malevolent specter's fun experiments started turning into frustrating and tiresome failures_. _He couldn't have been that much weaker than the Ghost King. His power had grown exponentially over the years since fusing with Plasmius' ghost half. But then again, that time when he had fought the Ghost King he had been wearing that ecto-suit that gave him the power of one hundred specters. Even then, it had been a close match.

On the other hand, the King had The Ring of Rage back by the time Dark Phantom had come around to fighting him. His opponent had both artifacts to give him his maximum strength while he himself only had less than half his power left from having to fight off the King's forces prior to facing him. He still walked away as the victor. Surely he didn't have to be that much more powerful in order to control just one of the relics, especially if he was able to defeat the ghost who was supposed to be the only one powerful enough to control them. Said Skulker all those years ago.

With that factor in mind, Dark Phantom's confusion in his lack of control over The Crown only grew. His ever-persistent attempts and still resulting failures were getting very discouraging.

Dark Phantom growled at himself after a while of aimless drifting to nowhere in particular. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of this problem before taking it from that desperate and gullible past self of mine."That's when a thought struck him. "Or _was_ the kid being gullible after all?" He thought aloud to himself.

Dark Phantom looked at the blazing crown in his hands as he considered this possibility. It was only a short time before he came up with a logical conclusion.

"That sneaky little brat!" He cursed loudly as he suddenly stopped in mid-flight. Danny must have always known he wouldn't even attempt to resist the thought of having this kind of power to refuse an exchange with that worthless bottle that was only valuable to the boy. For whatever reason that might have been.

"Well. I'll show him." Dark Phantom said, suddenly finding a new drive within himself to get control of The Crown of Fire in his hands. Danny may have been desperate enough to land himself in Walker's custody, but Dark Phantom wasn't going to let his younger self know he had still outsmarted him. He wasn't going to let a teenager show him up. He was going to make sure he knew that willingly giving him this artifact was the biggest mistake he had ever made. And perhaps seeing what power he's been able to command will serve as an additional motivator for his younger self to give up his pathetic human half he continues to cling to after he sets his past straight again in regards to the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker. Mr. Lancer could probably be left alone this time, but if he ever did end up being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he wouldn't mind at least having a bit of fun with him.

However, that still presented the problem of how he was going to keep The Crown of Fire more under control. Dark Phantom found a lone asteroid to sit on and ponder this problem for a long time, thinking on events of his past that could probably help him figure it out. He had to admit that as much as the memory of his sympathetic past bored him, it did have some advantages in figuring out how to deal with certain enemies.

Dark Phantom thought for a long time before a certain memory did clique in his head. He smiled at his own intelligence as an idea started coming to him.

**_I know it's pretty short, but I'll be making up for that in the next chapter. _**

**_Now. Some of you had asked about when Dark Phantom would make a reappearance, so I decided to give you one._** _**I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter was originally part of this one, which works out because I was able to end it the way I wanted it to without making it too long. I just want to make sure of a few things firts before putting it up. At least you won't have to wait as long this time. In the meantime, I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter. If you're still reading it after such a long wait. **_


	26. Back Among Friends

******_I promised you guys I wouldn't keep you waiting for long and I intended to keep it. So here it is. Let's see how the Phantom's are doing._**

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do not own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 26: Back Among Friends**

Danny's body may have lain relatively motionless on the stone bed in the medical facility of the Far Frozen, but his mind was in turmoil as he psychologically saw himself wearing the Ecto-Skeleton armor his father had made. He was in the throne room of a red castle and was face-to-face with the tyrant owner of it: A powerful and massive ghost that wore black armor with metallic boots and gauntlets with green spikes. A long, ragged black cape with blood red on the inside hung from his shoulders with green skull-shaped brooches.

The Ghost King Danny thought he had defeated a long time ago was a difficult opponent, but with the Ecto-Skeleton increasing his strength a hundred fold, he managed to gain the upper hand and throw his enemy to the ground. However, as The Ghost King was getting back to his feet for another round, he smiled with a menacing laugh as his pale, scarred face started melting away. To Danny's astonishment, at the same time the tyrant ghost's features were disappearing, the ecto-suit Danny had on was disintegrating from around him. All of his enhanced power draining from his body as it did so.

As soon as the Ecto-Skeleton had gone away, Danny looked up to face his opponent again, determined to finish this, even without the extra power. Standing petrified with fear and surprise, he found that the face of his enemy was no longer the scarred, eye-patched one of The Ghost King, but that of the green skinned, flaming white-haired Dark Phantom, now equipped with the armor and weapons the body of the Ghost King had left him.

After the dark specter let out a malicious laugh, and admired his new appearance, he thanked Danny for providing him with the first means of obtaining the Ghost King's old but powerful possessions: The Crown of Fire, which he proudly wore on his head.

The all-powerful and evil specter's blood red eyes flickered as he then pointed towards a wall of white fire that was ablaze behind him. Danny followed the ghost's indication and saw in horror that all his family and friends he knew from back home were trapped behind the fire. They kept calling for help from behind the flames that rapidly spread towards them until they were engulfed in them completely.

Danny cried out in despair and hurried to try and help them, but he couldn't even get passed this new, modified version of his future evil self. The teen could only watch helplessly as the flames consumed his loved ones and didn't stop there. They climbed higher and higher to where Danny had to crane his neck to see a large globe shaped like Earth floating in midair above the blaze. The flames were getting too close to the globe before they started licking the bottom of it. Danny heard panicked and painful screams of thousands, or maybe millions of people suffering as their lives so suddenly and still painfully came to an end as the whole globe caught fire and burned to ashes that then fell into a black abyss.

Before Danny could realize it, he heard his evil self throwing his ablaze head back in laughter at his victory before Danny too was beginning to get sucked into the black hole, never to be seen or heard from again while his alternative self took over his life.

That was when Danny's eyes suddenly shot open as he awoke from the nightmare he had been having. He quickly looked around him, realizing his surroundings had suddenly changed from a red castle with a black hole swallowing it to a cold stone cave with occasional computer monitors and tables of medical tools lining the walls. It took Danny only a second more for him to remember where he really was and he sighed in relief, realizing that it was merely a dream.

Sitting up on the hard stone he had been asleep on and finding that a blanket had been put over him in addition, Danny buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He wiped some sweat from his brow, starting to wonder if this was how Danielle always felt whenever she had those frequent nightmares about Vlad coming back: A sudden panic and adrenalin rush from a simple and yet so realistic vision. Then waking up with your heart still thumping hard inside your chest and feeling hot and worn out, as if you really had been in the middle of a battle just a minute ago and making you wonder for a second if you really had been dreaming after all. And if it was, was it some kind of sign or a warning of what might soon happen.

After a while in which his breathing finally returned to normal, Danny laid back down, lacing his fingers together as he rested the back of his head in his hands and started to think back on the things that had happened lately. Since being imprisoned at Walker's jail, he hadn't really reflected on where his evil self might have been. What was he doing with The Crown of Fire? Was he powerful enough to completely control it? Would he try to get The Ring of Rage to match?

This thought started to scare Danny when he imagined The Ghost King being released again and him having to deal with _two_ all-powerful ghosts without the ecto-armor to boost his natural abilities this time. What if it eventually _would_ come down to that if he didn't act soon?

But then Danny relaxed again as he thought, _Nah_. Dark Phantom may have had Vlad's ghost half fused with him, but even Vlad had learned that unlocking the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep just to get a little artifact was a terrible idea. Dark Phantom wouldn't be that stupid, even if he was stuck-up about his own abilities. But if he wasn't powerful enough to completely harness The Crown of Fire, what might he do to possibly do it without The Ring of Rage? What could he do with such raw power that he likes to use for murder and destruction anyway?

As Danny was meditating on these thoughts, he heard padded yet still thundering footsteps coming from the tunnel-like corridor. He turned his head to see a large, clawed hand made of purified ice lift the tattered curtain and Frostbite poked his ice-horned head through the doorway into the room.

"Ah. You're awake I see." The white-furred creature said with a smile when he saw Danny sitting up and looking much more refreshed than when he had arrived. "Are you up for something to eat?"

At the very mention of food, Danny's stomach began to rumble loudly. The hungry teen moved his hand over his abdominal region as if attempting to stop it from growling, but he just knew that it was already audible enough for even Frostbite to hear from all the way across the room. Danny looked up at his furry friend sheepishly, and the beast's amused expression proved his theory.

"I'll take that as a definite, yes." Frostbite replied and the both of them just started laughing at the humor of the whole thing.

The blue-clad ghost then stepped in, holding the curtain open before motioning at someone who was apparently waiting just outside the doorway. Another Far Frozen beast ducked into the room, carrying a flat, rectangular rock that held a hot meal. He handed it to Danny, who put it onto his lap and began eating gratefully.

Walker had just kept him and Danielle in the cell back at the prison, probably thinking starvation might help to loosen his tongue in addition to the electrifying torture. How long had it been since Danny had last eaten? Was it dinner back at home? How long ago had that even been?

After Danny thanked the friendly ghosts, the servant bowed himself out of the room and Frostbite approached the boy, moving a giant boulder with just a nudge of his clawed fingers to seat himself next to Danny's stone, bedside. "Are you feeling better now then?"

Danny nodded with a smile, as his mouth was now full of freshly cooked meat, keeping him from really saying anything. After he swallowed it, he then asked, "How long was I asleep for?"

"At least twelve hours."

_Wow_. Danny thought to himself in awe. _I really __was__ tired_. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been able to sleep that long since his evil self had been on the loose. Usually, he and Danielle would take turns on who would take care of whatever ghost problems might happen during the night. Since Danielle had lost her sight and Danny had confined the rest of his family to the safe walls of the underground Fenton Works, Danny always had to be on the lookout for his evil self on his own. His anxiety that the malevolent specter would attack at any minute didn't exactly help him to sleep most of those nights.

"How's my cousin doing?" Danny asked when this came to mind.

"Last I heard, she was the one among you who was currently sleeping." Frostbite answered with reassurance.

"Still?" Danny asked, a bit surprised. He remembered how she had fallen asleep much sooner than he had for sure.

"Well, she had awoken a few hours earlier and we were able to check the status of her wounds and give her something to eat before she fell asleep again."

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" Danny asked again. He felt he already knew the answer. He could sense it through the connection. Or rather, he _couldn't_ sense that she was that badly in pain anymore. Danny just thought he should make sure. He had to go off of so many things that were uncertain to him lately, it was just more comforting for him to hear it from another source that was trustworthy.

Frostbite chuckled pleasantly at Danny's concern and nodded. "She kept wondering where you were, but she looked much better when she was awake that time. She should be released by the end of today." Danny then saw his friend's furry face become more grave before he put in, "Though I do believe you have some explaining to do of how she had gotten those injuries in the first place. Unless I am mistaken, I understand that you had forbidden your entire family and two closest comrades from setting foot outside your place of residence in your own world."

"Right." Danny sighed out heavily, looking down at his stone tray. It _was_ time for another story, now that he had his strength back to do so. And Frostbite would be the one living in this realm to understand the most.

Danny continued eating as he took the time to tell Frostbite of all that had happened since he left after helping to repair some of the damage from the attack. How his evil self had tricked him into thinking he would give him the cure before he had set a trap on him that ended him in Walker's custody. How his link with Danielle alerted her to the danger he was in and that she braved entering the Ghost Zone by herself to find him, even while still blind.

This got a shocked stare from the beast that sat near him. While Frostbite agreed that Danielle doing such a thing was careless under the circumstances, he was more amazed by her courage to play such a dangerous card just to make sure her cousin was all right. Even after Danny mentioned that Walker had eventually captured her as well.

Danny continued on by explaining how Walker tried to torture an old friend's hiding place out of him. When even offering the cure wouldn't work, the jailer eventually turned on Danielle as leverage against his favorite prisoner.

Frostbite had already started guessing that the wounds he and his people had treated for the girl were from the methods Walker might have used on her before Danny even explained the part about the arena with the giant blue tiger.

After Frostbite knew and understood how Danielle had come to have those wounds in her back and forearm, he asked how they had managed to escape the situation. In turn, Danny explained as best he could what Danielle had told him about how she was able to coordinate herself with _his_ vision and take down the tiger, single-handedly and escape the arena. Later coming back for Danny and getting the cure back, using the same tactics.

After Danny had finally finished his story as well as his meal, Frostbite laughed delightfully, saying, "The both of you will never cease to amaze me. So young and yet still so strong and strong-_willed_ to take on any challenge for the sake of another's well-being."

Danny just shrugged, looking down at his now empty tray. "_Someone_ has to be in times like this."

Frostbite noticed that a somewhat gloomy expression came across the young hero's face and he had a feeling that he was referring to his evil self being free. Perhaps the beast aught not mention this at present. Clearly the boy had been through so much already on that alternate specter's account. So, Frostbite decided to change the subject.

"Well, I've analyzed the cure." He said.

This got Danny's full attention.

"Several of the scientists here and I have checked and rechecked the concoction of the bottle's contents and it appears to be completely untouched. Particularly by the hands of certain malicious ghosts."

Danny let out a calmed whistle. "That's a relief."

Frostbite nodded in agreement before he asked looking thoughtful, "But now that your cousin has seemed to have found a way to cure _herself_ of her…condition, will she even want the one we've made now?"

"We talked about that. She said she still did." Danny answered with a nod. "That's one of the reasons we came here after escaping Walker." Suddenly, Danny had a realization that made him panic. "Oh no!" He slapped his forehead. How could he not have thought of that before? Especially after his evil self had attacked this realm?

Frostbite must have recognized the urgency of his expression because he instantly asked, "Something troubles you, Danny Phantom?"

Danny turned to his hairy friend with a worried look. "If Walker's men come looking for us here, you guys will get in trouble for helping us for sure!"

Frostbite blinked and stared at the young hero in surprise at first. But then, to Danny's confused astonishment, Frostbite threw his furry head back in laughter. "Not to worry. Being the cold, wasteland this realm is, it is well left alone and hardly captures anyone's interest, even on such remote searches. Thus making the protection of the Infimap and other precious charges we may have even more secure." Frostbite eyed Danny, strongly hinting that the _additional_ _charges_ he was referring to meant him and Danielle. "No one's going to be arrested by that greedy jailer here."

"I don't know." Danny said, unconvinced. "Walker was willing to pass into _my_ world in order to get me behind bars again. And he has no problem with twisting, interpreting and even making up rules to get what he wants."

Frostbite shook his head with another chuckle. "Even Walker knows that he still has limitations on what he can do to _my_ people. The Realm of the Far Frozen is well outside his jurisdiction. We have our own set of laws here of which _I_ am the current head enforcer. Even if Walker _was_ interested enough to track you here, he knows better than to march into territory he has no knowledge of in the first place. Much less have any authority over. He would have no more power here than the Box Ghost."

Hearing this made Danny sigh in relief with a smile. It made sense now that he thought of it. If Walker ever _did_ have any influence on the Realm of the Far Frozen and he discovered the shrine they had built in Danny's honor, knowing that power-hungry specter, wouldn't he have had them all locked up a long time ago? Danny's feeling of security that he always felt whenever he was in this icy realm increased exponentially in learning of this. Even more so that no one was going to suffer even more here on his behalf.

After a short pause, Danny felt Frostbite's large, furry hand pat him on the back.

The young hero looked up at him before the creature then asked with a smile, "Now then. Shall we see if your cousin has awoken?"

Danny's face brightened at this suggestion and he nodded as he set his stone tray to the side and stood up to follow his furry friend. Frostbite led Danny to the same room Danielle had been examined in before when research for the blindness cure had first started. (Also the same room where he himself had been treated for the Blood Blossom Poison.)

Frostbite gestured for Danny to enter the room first as he held the worn out curtain aside for him. Once the boy was inside, he saw that Danielle was indeed awake now. She was still in her ghost form and sitting on the edge of the patients' bed, currently wearing a black tank top with her white and silver pants as the physician was applying new bandages to the back of her shoulder. It appeared that her now bare forearm had already received such treatment. Danny also noticed that a splint had been applied to her wrist.

"Hey, Dani. It's me." Danny greeted his younger cousin.

After a small grimace in pain from some ointment being applied to the cuts on her back, Danielle perked up and smiled in recognizing Danny's voice.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked as he stepped towards her.

The doctor finished with the bandages and Danielle used her wrapped up hand to feel her shoulder. "They still twinge a bit and apparently my wrist got sprained when that tiger bit me. But I'm at least able to stand the cuts enough to lay on my back again." She responded with a shrug of her good shoulder, massaging her newly bandaged one.

"Excellent." Frostbite replied joyfully, rubbing his clawed hands together. "Then you can do so while we apply the cure to your eyes."

Danielle perked up again in hearing this, though…was that a glint of anxiety Danny saw in her eyes instead of excitement?

"Oh. So…there's nothing wrong with it?" Danielle asked, sounding hesitant, even in being given such good news.

Frostbite smiled and said boldly, "Nothing at all."

"You're positive though? You double-checked?" Danielle prodded.

"At least three times." The blue-caped ghost answered with as much confidence as ever.

"Well. Then I guess…" Danielle began, rather undecidedly before smiling sheepishly. "Thanks Frostbite. I don't know how to…"

"No need, child. There never is." Frostbite interrupted, holding up a massive hand that Danielle couldn't see. "We think of it more as a way of thanking _you_ and your cousin for all you've done for us and both our worlds."

Danielle just stared blankly at the floor as Frostbite took out the blindness cure. "Now. Let's get some light back into those eyes of yours. Shall we?"

Frostbite obviously hadn't noticed that Danielle was looking nervous as she was starting to stretch herself across the flat rock she was already sitting on for a bed. Though, Danny still had no clue as to why this could be so about her. Having an idea, he touched Frostbite's arm to get his attention as he was uncorking the vial.

"Frostbite, can I um…" Danny asked, trailing off, but indicating the vial. "May I?" Danny thought that if Danielle _were_ apprehensive about this, maybe she would feel better if a family member gave her the cure.

After visibly making the connection in his head, Frostbite nodded in understanding, giving Danny the cure and an eyedropper lid to put on the bottle to let him be the one to apply it.

"I just drop it into her eyes, right?" Danny asked Frostbite as he popped on the special lid.

Frostbite nodded in confirmation.

Danny then approached Danielle's bedside and put a gentle hand on her forehead. "You ready, Dani?"

Danielle just remained silent. Taking deep breaths. She concentrated, knowing that it was her cousin's warm hand that rested on her forehead. Now, faster than ever because of some practice, the little green lines danced before her eyes, forming the picture she knew Danny's mind was envisioning with his own eyes. She saw an outline of herself, laying flat on the stone bed. One hand extended out from the side of the picture and was placed on her forehead while she saw another coming from the other side moving toward her face with a little bottle. Danielle's mind raced in circles and she felt her heartbeat speeding up more and more as the cure came closer and closer to being applied to her darkened eyes.

Without thinking, she suddenly bolted her hand up to catch the wrist of the hand that held the bottle. "Danny, wait!"

This sudden action startled Danny as well as Frostbite and the physician who was supervising this scene with a professional eye. All three stared at the girl with widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, thinking Danielle must have heard or sensed something nearby that she thought might mean danger.

Danielle just panted for breath, still holding Danny's wrist firmly, as she closed her eyes tight. "I…I just need a minute."

"Now?" Danny responded, withdrawing both his hands from Danielle's person. "Dani, we're this close to getting back the one thing you've been talking about for weeks. Don't tell me your starting to get cold feet."

"Well…" Danielle hesitated. "After the things that have happened today, I'm starting to wonder if getting my sight back really _is_ a good idea."

Completely flabbergasted, Danny asked, "Why?"

"Well…think of all I've been able to do _without_ it." Danielle began, staring up at the ceiling, (if she was able to see it in the first place). "I've been able to focus on what I hear and feel better. I was able to locate you in that jail after escaping the arena. I was able to hear when danger was coming long before it was even aware of us. I think maybe it was just my lack of confidence that kept me from really trying hard enough to actually be able to defend myself. That's how Bullet caught me. But now I feel better about being able to detect things without having to see them coming. If I _do_ need to see something, all I have to do is focus on _your_ vision."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at the redundancy of this whole conversation. "But Dani, a while ago we were talking about how limited that still is. You were the one who pointed out that I'm not gonna be able to be right next to you every minute." Already knowing that she couldn't see his expression anyway, Danny still moved his hand down to his waist, looking skeptical. "I know that would drive you crazy eventually anyway since you're so used to doing things on your own. And If I got knocked unconscious for any amount of time during a battle, you wouldn't be able to see at all and you could get ambushed."

Danielle just argued back. "But if I'm able to find you through our connection, maybe I could use my ghost sense to find out where danger is back home? It's not like it's been tested since I went blind. You had me stay underground the whole time."

Danny shook his head. "Even if you could, not _all_ trouble we run into in Amity Park is ghostly. You know that."

Danielle had to admit that Danny had a point. Most of the trouble they ran into may have been ghosts, but there were still several _human_ criminals that thought they were clever enough to get away with their undermining of the law that both the Phantoms had to deal with now and then.

After a while, Danielle sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I _am_ a little nervous about taking the cure." She admitted.

"Why?" Danny asked again. He just didn't understand. "How could you actually be afraid of getting your sight back when it's only what you've talked about missing so much since losing it?"

"It's just…I…" Danielle's voice trailed off and she got the look in her eyes that Danny instantly recognized. Even if her eyes didn't have the same quality to them that they did before she had been hit with the sap that blinded her.

"I know that look." Danny said out load and very gravely. "It's not 'just' anything. Is it?"

Danielle stayed silent and turned her face away from her cousin as if trying to hide her worries from him.

Frostbite saw this exchange happening and looked at the Far Frozen Physician who was looking uncertain of what to do. When the doctor saw his leader bob his head towards the door, suggesting in a friendly way that he should probably leave them alone, he nodded respectfully and walked out.

After the doctor left, Danny put the cure down on a stone table that was nearby and took his cousin's good hand in his. "Talk to me, Sis." He gently encouraged. "You know you always can."

It was a long time before Danielle even moved. But she eventually squeezed her cousin's hand back before turning her head to face where she knew he stood. It was then that Danny saw that tears were glistening down her face.

"I'm scared, Danny." She finally squeaked. "What if it still doesn't work? What if it turns out I'll _never_ be able to see you… or our family…or _anything_ again? Forever."

Danny felt a stone lodge itself in the pit of his stomach in hearing this. After looking at his blind cousin sympathetically, he helped her sit up and wrapped her in his arms as she started to weep. Now he understood. In fact now that he thought of it, that was probably what she was mainly thinking about when she suggested they get Frostbite to check the cure first for any signs of contamination.

As poor Danielle sobbed on his shoulder, grasping the front of his jumpsuit, Danny looked over at Frostbite, almost as if asking for help. He just didn't know what to say that would comfort her.

Frostbite was already one step ahead when he received this signal. He came up to the both of them and put a warm hand over Danielle's back, being careful of her bandaged shoulder. "Oh, dear child, there's always going to be the chance of failure." He said gently. "I had supposed you would have already realized this. Both of your parents are scientists, correct?"

Frostbite's words suddenly gave Danny some inspiration of what to say and took it from that point, using Frostbite's sayings as a good foundation to build off of. "Right." He said, slowly pulling away from Danielle to look at her face at arm's length. "Dani, since my evil self got out, I had been going out all the time, knowing that there was a chance I could fail to get him contained again. But even before that, while we're out fighting ghosts, mom and dad are always having to be careful of dangers happening right inside the house with their experimenting. Even the smallest thing going wrong could cause something catastrophic. As a matter of fact, when we…"

Danny suddenly stopped himself, trying to evaluate if bringing up that particularly painful memory was a good idea. After seeing Danielle was still waiting for him to finish, he took a deep breath, making his decision. "That time back in Vlad's lab when he almost destroyed you…" Danny began. Danny felt Danielle's shoulders tense and she visibly looked like she was straining to keep herself from remembering that fateful day before Danny found the heart to continue. "I was afraid that Dejecto stuff might not work just before I used it to stabilized you."

Danielle relaxed and her gaze shifted upwards as if she was surprised to hear that the older cousin she had always looked up to had been afraid of anything. What would _he_ have had to fear back in that lab when she was the one who was losing the stability of her own form?

"When I saw you dissolve down to nothing but that ectoplasmic puddle, even after I had used it," Danny went on slowly, "I thought I _had_ lost you. That the Dejecto probably even had something to do with speeding up the reaction instead of stopping it or even slowing it down. That I had not only failed to protect you from what you had feared the most, like I promised you I would, but had become the ultimate cause of it happening in the end."

A moment of silence followed in which Danielle's eyes shifted to the side as this statement touched her. She had never really thought of how Danny must have felt during that time. All she had ever really thought about was how happy she was that she had returned to herself again after it was all over. That she was able to stay on the same plane of existence for longer than she ever could have hoped. Also, that she was able to get back at Vlad for trying to destroy as an ultimate bonus. But even years after that had happened, how could she not have realized that it must have been a difficult time for Danny as well? As the young clone thought about it, she _did_ remember seeing Danny looking really sad after coming out of a blackout while she was reforming. As soon as he had turned around to find that she was okay after all, he also seemed to be about as happy as she was that she was still alive.

"But the point is," Danny continued. "You never know what could have happened, much less if it would have worked out, if you don't take the risk in the first place."

Frostbite was listening to this conversation in sympathy a well as in awe. He had never had the opportunity to observe any of the actual events this ghost-powered teen was famous for, much less the ones that the public never even knew of. He had just heard stories and had a record kept about them with the shrine. Perhaps he will ask Danny further about this experience with Plasmius he speaks of later, but for now it was an inspiring experience to see the young boy, who had stumbled with figuring out his Phreeze power when he had first told him about it, had grown into this fully realized hero who had apparently grown in wisdom as well as in awesome strength. To Danny Phantom's words, Frostbite nodded in agreement saying, "Your cousin speaks very wisely, dear one."

Danielle used her good hand to wipe her tearstained eyes and stare into space, still listening to what her cousin and good friend were saying. "Yeah. I Know." She said with a sniffle. "But still, I…"

She trailed off again, but Danny and Frostbite both waited for her to finish expressing her concerns. Danny could see the turmoil that she was trying to work out in her head through her dull eyes until she let out a heavy sigh. She then raised her hands to take one of Danny's wrists as her eyes started to glisten with more arising tears.

"Danny?" Her voice cracked as she spoke again. "Where's mom and dad?"

Danny blinked in surprise and withdrew his hands from Danielle's shoulders as his instincts straightaway alerted him to the two words that hardly ever came from his adopted little sister's mouth. She just referred to Jack and Maddie as her mom and dad. Danny looked up at Frostbite and saw that he had caught this too, even if he didn't quite understand its true meaning.

After shaking off his daze, Danny turned back to his cousin, who was looking a bit worried by what his reaction might be already, even though blind to the astonished look on his face.

Danny was the one who hesitantly broke the awkward silence. "Uh…hopefully safe at home, but…why ask?"

Danielle bit her lower lip, looking nervous to give her explanation.

Danny made an educated guess. "You're saying you want them to come _here_? In the Ghost Zone?"

Danielle tensed, looking like she was ashamed in asking the question in the first place. "I know I must sound really childish and I know you don't want them to leave the house with your evil self being out there, but…I really think I would feel more up to this if…they were here."

When Danny wasn't saying anything after Danielle had justified, she groped in front of her for a second to find her cousin's wrist. "Danny, Please?" The girl pleaded, looking desperate and afraid of what she thought the answer might be.

Danny was frozen where he stood as he stared at Danielle, detecting that lost look in her faded-out eyes that he knew full well that only the support of real loving parents could cure her of. After thinking for a minute, he finally said, gently pulling his wrist away from her hands and patting one of them reassuringly, "I'll be right back, Sis."

He and Frostbite exited the room, allowing the physician to reenter to keep the girl company. Before Frostbite let the tattered curtain fall behind them, Danny caught one last glimpse of Danielle looking very anxious as she pulled her feet up onto the medical table she sat on and hugged her knees.

"Well, Great One?" Frostbite encouraged for Danny to start once they were in a private place in the corridor.

Danny sighed heavily, running his gloved fingers through his white hair. "I don't know." He admitted as he tried to think. "I was always telling them to stay hidden for their own safety while I handled things." He paused for a minute as he felt his heart grow heavy in remembering that sad and desperate look on Danielle's face. "But…Dani…" he looked in the direction of the room in which he knew Danielle still awaited an answer. "She was the one who was able to help me escape Walker's jail in the first place. And she's the blind one." He looked down at the floor, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. "And it wouldn't be the first time I've told people things I never thought I'd have to say to them. Having that in mind, maybe it really _would_ be a good idea for the others to come." Danny couldn't help but scoff at this next thought he voiced out to Frostbite. "I know Jazz especially would leap at the sound of getting some fresh air."

"Then you approve?" Frostbite prodded, looking hopeful on behalf of the little cousin.

"Well, there's still a bit of a problem, though." Danny said, shrugging. "How am I supposed to contact them? I didn't bring anything to keep in touch with them before I left the house. I was afraid my evil self might see them and bail on our deal entirely, thinking I had some plan of double-crossing him."

Frostbite folded his massive arms with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, _that's_ ironic." He replied.

Danny rolled his eyes at the very memory of being ambushed back at the floating canyon. "Isn't it?"

Frostbite looked around in the frozen cave tunnel as if trying to find a solution that would help this troubled hero. "Well, we _did_ have a radio tower, but it's still under reconstruction from when your dark self attacked us. None of our own communication systems are back online yet."

_Well, that helps_. Danny thought sarcastically. He sighed heavily, putting a hand on his forehead. What was he going to do? Danielle was too scared to take the cure without the right kind of support. If Danny couldn't get a hold of his parents from here, he would have to go back home and get them himself. But it was too risky for him to leave the Far Frozen at this time with Walker and his men out looking for their escaped convicts. He and Danielle may have been able to avoid trouble on the way here, but their luck always ran out with time. And time was something they were running out of considering the damage his alternate future self could do with The Crown of Fire. The memory of his nightmare came back and made him suppress a chill that ran down his spine.

Danny still had his tracking device in his belt, but now that he was in a safer realm, turning it on would only indicate to his family back home that he was safe and that he, or more importantly Danielle, wasn't in need of them. If he kept it off, they wouldn't know where to start looking for him, even if they ever _did_ know he or Danielle wanted them to leave the house at all.

Danny felt like his head had hit a wall as every option he could think of only canceled itself out with the next thought. He was definitely at a stalemate here.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed, as his head literally _did_ hit something hard. Or rather, something hard hit his head.

Frostbite was taken aback by this unexpected occurrence. "What in the name of both dimensions…?"

Before he could finish his thought, two Far Frozen guards came rushing from the cave entrance, looking short of breath as they approached their leader and the Savior of the Ghost Zone who was rubbing the back of his head where a throbbing pain had suddenly erupted.

"Forgive us, Great One." The forward guard apologized. "It bypassed and eluded our every attempt to intercept it before we even realized it was aiming for you. It's as if it has a mind of its own."

Still massaging his head where it hurt, Danny looked around, confused at what the guard was even talking about. His eyes eventually wandered to the stone cave floor where he saw what had hit him.

"No way!" Danny blinked with widened eyes when he realized what it was. "But then that's gotta mean…" he started to say as he reached down to pick it up, almost thinking that he might be dreaming again.

"I wouldn't handle it if I were you, Great One!" The second guard warned, stepping forward in concern as if afraid the gadget might come back to life and bite. "It could be dangerous, especially in seeing it was only willing to hit _you_."

The guard quickly took the gadget from Danny's hands and started examining it suspiciously. As he did this, his partner pointed his spear at the thing with a look that was like he was daring it to do something harmful: Particularly to the young hero.

Danny just shook his head with a scoff. "That doesn't make it dangerous." He said, taking the gadget back, to all three beasts' alarm. "It's just annoying, that's all."

The Far Frozen citizens still looked quite edgy as the teenage hybrid started squeezing around the edges of the green and silver gadget as if double-checking to make sure it was real and actually here in his hands.

"You mean you recognize this weapon-like device?" Frostbite asked, looking confused. "But if it's in the shape of an Aborigine hunting tool, how could it _not_ be used for such a purpose as hunting, or otherwise bringing harm of any kind?"

Danny almost started laughing at how the tribal ghosts were making such a big fuss over his safety. "Well ghost-hunting was what it was original made for, but not as a weapon. It's a tracking device my dad made." He explained calmly, flipping the Boo-merang in his hands. "But…that's what's weird, because it's only ever been used in emergencies by…"

Before he could finish his sentence, all four ghosts suddenly turned towards the cave mouth entrance where they heard a high-pitched humming coming from outside that gradually got louder as it sounded to be coming closer. A slight breeze of rather warm air also picked up, making snow powder blow onto the floor of the inner cave from outside.

Danny recognized this sound instantly, but he still couldn't believe his ears. After briefly glancing at Frostbite, in which he saw his own hopes being reflected right back at him, the boy bolted past the two guards, stopping at the mouth of the cave where he beheld, with his own two eyes, the bulky white Ghost Zone exploration ship coming in for a landing only a short distance from the cave.

Danny finally found his voice to finish his previous sentence when he saw his father and mother piloting the Specter Speeder and his sister, Sam and Tucker waving down at him through the windshield window from over the back of the pilot seats.

"My…family."

_**Another lengthy chapter, but I hope it was worth your while. I've considered splitting this one into two different ones, but it just didn't have the feeling I wanted whenever I tried figuring out where to do that. I do feel that some parts of the first conversation with Danny and Frostbite were lengthy and unnecessary. What do you guys think?**_

**_Anyway. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you guys hanging for a while longer for an undetermined amount of time again. I have the basic dialogue down for the next part, but I've still come to a bit of a crossroad decision with certain parts I really wanted to put in. Plus, I've gotten wrapped up with a few things going on in school. And I'm working on another part of my Older Dani Animation. Once it's finished, I'll let you know and you can probably see it on my Livevideo account._**

**_In the meantime, I would very much like to know your thoughts on this chapter or just how the story's going in general. Thank you all for your support._**


	27. The Cure

_**Hey everybody. Just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on writing and finishing this story yet. It's just that I've become so busy with other affairs going on in my life, I barely have time to write. However, I finished my extension of my Older Dani Phantom animation. It's posted on my Livevideo account if you want to see it. And now that **__**that's**__** done, I've also finally updated again. This chapter is even twice as long as my typical chapters usually are. I was going to split it into two separate ones like I usually do, but I couldn't think of a title for the second part of the chapter that was good enough. Plus, I figured that shortening the chapters weren't going to shorten the rest of the story anyway. And there's still so much I wanted to put into this that I wasn't able to in the first one. **_

_**Anyway. Previously in Clash of All Time, Danny and Danielle had reached the Realm of the Far Frozen and Danielle was about to receive the cure before her fears of it not working were expressed. That's when Danny's family suddenly and unexpectedly arrived after he got hit with the Boo-merang again. Now that they're here, let's see what happens. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this next instillation of Clash of All time. ^_^**_

**Chapter 27: The Cure**

Danny took several slow steps outside the cave entrance of the medical facility, watching in stunned silence as the family Specter Speeder was coming in for a landing in the snow only yards away. Before the hatch was even all the way open, Sam was the first one to rush out of the bulky white craft, closely followed by Jazz who was then tailed by Tucker.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam cried as she was running towards the still speechless Danny.

The young Goth was so relieved to see him alive and well, she would have jumped on the half ghost teen to kiss him as soon as she reached him. However, seeing something she didn't quite understand in Danny's face made her stop once she got within about a five-foot distance of him. Sam knew that they all had promised that they wouldn't leave the house, but was he really that disappointed?

Tucker and Jazz must have detected this feeling coming from Danny as well, because they slowed to a stop once they were level with Sam.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton soon exited the Ghost Zone exploration ship to join the other three that had come with them.

"Don't you _ever_ go sneaking off like that again, young man!" Mr. Fenton scolded his son crossly once he had caught up with Sam, Jazz and Tucker. "You had us at the edge of our seats all week!"

Danny blinked, taking an involuntary step backwards and almost dropping the _Boo_-merang that had rammed him in the back of his head only a moment ago. "All _week_?" He said, looking at each of his peers in front of him, expecting to find some form of sign that this was a joke. But they all just looked sternly at him as if demanding an explanation for his long absence.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked again. "That's how long I've been gone?"

Jazz folded her arms, bobbing her head to the side. "Well, five and a half days to be precise."

Danny dwelt on this for a minute. Walker had been holding him and Danielle prisoner and torturing him for almost a week? He knew a lot of time had passed, but…Danny redirected his thoughts and attention back to the audience before him, taking in all the faces of his loved ones. He finally found his voice again and said, sounding awestruck, "What are all you guys doing here?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and threw his arms out, almost as if enraged. "Hello! When you said you were going to get the cure, I expected you to be back at least by the morning. You never even hinted it might take you five days!"

Mrs. Fenton stepped forward looking as stern as her husband, adding on to her daughter's last statement. "By which time you _still_ wouldn't turn on your tracking device, so we had no idea if you were even still alive, much less where you were or when you would be coming home."

Now Jack added folding his arms in the same scolding manner he used before, "Which is why we finally thought of and decided to use the _Boo_-merang to find you."

"Which I see you _still_ haven't fixed." Danny put in, holding up the spoken of device with a cocked eyebrow indicating that it was already evident. The ghost hybrid massaged the back of his scull where it still hurt from the tracking device's way of finding what was being tracked by inflicting pain: Specifically to the head.

An awkward silence followed in which Danny just stood there, staring at his loved ones again with them staring back as if waiting for him to start scolding them for leaving the safety of the house with his evil self running loose. With the Crown of Fire no less.

Jazz started tapping her foot impatiently in the snow before she couldn't stand the silence anymore, or Danny just standing there with an expression that could have meant disappointment or even betrayal. She stepped up, putting her hands on her hips to confront her ghost-powered little brother, saying, "Look Danny, I know you're disappointed in seeing us here and that we promised you we wouldn't leave the house, but we were getting really…"

Before she could even finish, Danny really _did_ drop the _Boo_-merang this time, split himself into four copies, then zoomed up by flight, wrapping all five of his peers into a completely unexpected, but still longed-for, group hug.

"Are you kidding? I've never seen a more welcome sight in my life!" All four duplicates of Danny exclaimed happily as they managed to wrap their arms around all five of his treasured family members and friends at once.

By the time the four copies finally let go and merged back into one, landing back on the ground in front of them, Danny's family was the one who looked surprised while Danny himself was still grinning happily.

"Wait a minute." Tucker finally said, being the one who shook his surprise off first. "You mean you're not angry?"

"Or upset that your evil self might have found us on the way?" said Sam.

"Or even going to roll your eyes, saying that you were just fine this whole time? Seeing as the _Boo_-merang led us to you in the Far Frozen when we thought you might be lying dead somewhere?" Said Jazz.

Danny almost started laughing as he picked the _Boo_-merang he had dropped back up again. "Five days is a long time for a lot to happen. Believe me." He began. "As a matter of fact, I was just trying to figure out a way to contact you to come here before this thing gave me another concussion." He indicated the tracking device before twirling it around in his hands, adding with a shake of his head, "I swear, this thing's gonna completely lop off my head one of these days."

In response to this, Maddie cocked an eyebrow up at Jack, whispering to him, "I thought you told me you fixed that a long time ago."

Jack let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He _had_ told her this, but it had only been _after_ the _Boo_-merang was thrown to track Danny and that his wife _afterwards_ had asked about it that he even _remembered_ he said he'd do it.

Jazz stepped up again and took the _Boo_-merang from her brother's hands. Looking it over as if sad, to Danny's confusion. "If only we could use it to track Danielle's ecto-signature as effectively." Jazz said with a sigh. Then she looked up from the gadget with disappointment and guilt on her face. "The night you left, she woke up in feeling something happen to you. We saw the portal was left open the next morning so we think she must have tried to follow you."

The others nodded in urgent agreement, but Danny presented them with yet another surprise by smiling again.

"She did." Danny replied cheerfully. "And she found me. In fact, believe it or not, she's the one who helped me out of a major jam I was in that was the reason for my being…unavoidably detained…for so long."

His father cocked an eyebrow at 'unavoidably detained'. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked.

However, before he could receive an answer of any satisfactory type, his wife was thinking about something else and she stepped forward, wide-eyed with eagerness. "So Danielle's here too? She's safe?"

"Yeah. She's fine." Danny reassured her, before he then shrugged hesitantly, thinking he should probably add, "For the most part."

Mr. Fenton now looked anxious, this time about his missing niece's well-being rather than what his son meant by _unavoidably detained_. "What do you mean? She's not hurt is she?"

Danny thought about how to word this first before he answered, "Well, she's been through quite a bit in the five days we both have been gone." After seeing his peers exchange some uncertain looks, he then added trying to bring the conversation to a happier note, "But the good news is, after all that chaos was finally over, we were able to get the cure back."

All the sudden mood changes Danny saw his family's faces shift through was starting to amuse him already, but now the abrupt switch from worry to excitement took place. Sam finally found the right time to throw herself on Danny's neck in a happy hug. "That's awesome Danny!" She exclaimed when she pulled away.

"So she's getting her sight back now?" Tucker asked excitedly. "As in right _now_?"

Danny nodded with another smile as he turned to face his whole family. "She wanted all of you to be there for it, though. Which is why I was trying to figure out a way to call you before you suddenly showed up."

Jack folded his arms with a smug look in hearing this. "Well. It's a good thing we decided to come when we did after all then, huh?"

Danny was going to just chuckle in amusement, but then a booming voice came from behind him, "Yes. Very fortunate indeed."

Danny had completely forgotten in the happiness of his family's unexpected coming that Frostbite and the two guards that had tried intercepting the _Boo_-merang had been within proximity this whole time. Now Frostbite had stepped forth from the cave mouth of the medical facility to welcome the new and greatly appreciated arrivals.

"Your missing family member is right this way." Frostbite said, ushering them all inside with a respectful bow.

Danny led the way, not even realizing that he had broken into an excited run back to the room Danielle was in until he had slowed to a stop in reaching the curtained doorway. His family and friends were just as energized about Danielle about to receive the cure as he was though, so he didn't have to wait long before they too reached the door and followed Danny into the room.

Once inside, Danny saw that Danielle was still sitting on the side of the stone platform. The physician who had been charged with looking after her in his absence seemed to be talking with her to reassure her of something when she heard the sound of footsteps. She didn't have that lost expression Danny remembered leaving her with, but one with confusion and a glimmer of hope in her otherwise discolored eyes.

"Danny? Is that you?" Danielle asked, reaching a searching hand out in front of her.

In instantly recognizing this gesture that she was feeling for his presence, Danny quickly strode towards his blind cousin and took her outstretched hand in answer that it _was_ him and that he was there.

After Danielle felt the familiar touch of her cousin's firm, and yet still gentle when needed to, hands, she jumped into a whole sea of questions. "Danny? I thought I felt a sharp twinge. Wasn't that the _Boo_-merang? I thought you wouldn't want the others to come. They can't actually be here already. Can they?"

Danny had completely forgotten that Danielle could see what he was seeing at will. He let out a disappointed sigh. He had wanted it to be a surprise. However, in feeling the _Boo_-merang colliding with his head, he suspected that the blind girl must have been concerned about his safety and looked into his mind to see if he was in trouble. In doing so, she must have recognized the _Boo_-merang. She may have only seen it in action twice, it still registered for her that its sudden appearance usually meant the arrival of some form of help.

Danny remembered that Danielle's question was still unanswered. To so, he turned around to smile at his peers who had all gotten through the curtained portal by this time and decided to just let his mother answer the question for him.

"We can. And we are, sweetie." Maddie said reassuringly and softly as she and Jack walked up to their lost but now found niece.

In hearing the sound of her Aunt Maddie's voice, Danielle's heart skipped a beat and she straightened up in sudden awareness of the new voice, hoping it would speak again, just to make sure she had heard and interpreted correctly. A second later, she felt her hand, that was being held by Danny's, get transferred to another hand that certainly wasn't one of the Far Frozen physicians', based on it's much smaller size and absence of fir and claws. Soon after, Danielle felt another hand that was much larger set onto her shoulder. This hand couldn't be one of the Far Frozen's either because it was still not even half as big as it should have been, nor was it furry or clawed.

Danielle closed her eyes to call on the green outlines that took the shape of the profile view of three humanoid figures. The smallest of which, she recognized as herself sitting on a rectangular surface. In front of her, holding her uninjured hand was a woman with short, A-line-cut hair and a slender face with a small utility pack attached to a thick belt at her waist. The other was a man that was much larger in size comparison with broad shoulders and large hands to match. One of these hands was placed on her shoulder as if in assurance of his presence.

The blind girl couldn't believe what vision was before her eyes. This couldn't be real. She had felt for sure when Danny left to talk to Frostbite that he would never allow them to come. Yet, barely a moment after he had exited the room, they had arrived? How was that even possible?

As if in extra precaution to make sure her, or even Danny's, mind wasn't playing tricks on her, Danielle started feeling the arm, whose hand was holding hers, up to the owner's head to feel the facial features herself. Her hands moved in exact coordination with the outlined shapes she was able to perceive through Danny's vision. The feeling of the short hair and slender face matched with what she saw.

"Mom?" Danielle asked in disbelief that was still rapidly fading away with the undeniable proof she herself was examining. She felt tears of joy starting to seep their way into her eyes when she felt the movements of the person's head nodding and the cheeks bulging slightly, indicating a broadening smile.

Danielle moved on to the other figure, feeling the large hand that was on her shoulder up its thick arm. Jack, being too tall for little Danielle to even reach all the way up his arm, bent down, guiding her hands to his face so she could feel it. Once again, the outlined vision matched the movements and features the girl felt.

"Daddy." Danielle's doubts were now completely melted away.

"Yes, little princess." Said the awaited sound of Jack's voice in additional answer as well as proof before both parents brought the girl into a hug.

Now the tears visibly began to swell and escape Danielle's darkened eyes. There was no denying that this was real now. Only her beloved uncle called her by this nickname. Him always calling Jazz 'princess' and with Danielle being younger than that of his eldest daughter, he would sometimes refer to her as '_little_ princess.'

Danny observed this scene from the side with Frostbite and the physician within close range. All of which stayed silent in not wanting to disturb this heartfelt exchange. Danny was by far the one who was most moved by it. He hadn't even been conscious during the time Danielle was told by both these adults that she was indeed loved by them just as much as he and Jazz were. He only knew about it because they had told him afterwards. However, the young hero had a feeling that this was probably at least similar to what that must have been like for the young clone. Danny couldn't remember the last time she looked so hopeful and happy. Especially since going blind.

After a long moment, Danielle's confusion for some reason returned to her face and she pulled away from the hug her aunt and uncle were giving her. "But I thought I heard more footsteps than that." She put in. "Danny, who else is here?"

In response, Danny just turned his head to let his eyes fall on Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. All of which were standing near the doorway and only started walking up as if Danielle's question had been the signal of permission that they could join in this touching moment.

Danny knew Danielle would be using his vision to see this. She proved it only a second later by calling each of them by name. "Jazz? Sam? Tucker?"

All three of the named suddenly stopped in mid-step, sharing confused glances. Jack and Maddie did the same. How did she know who it was if they hadn't even reached her or even spoken for her to recognize their voices?

Before they could ponder this any further, Danielle smiled tearfully. "You're _all_ here."

Jazz shrugged off her confusion first and came up to her cousin and hugged her. "We're just glad _you_ are, Sis."

Danny saw that the confusion in the air had lifted now, so perhaps he would explain the whole "seeing" thing later. There was something more important that was needed to happen first.

By this time, Jazz pulled away from the hug. "When you snuck off like that after Danny, we were afraid of what could have happened." She said.

"Speaking of which…" Maddie stated as she took Danielle splinted wrist to examine it and observed her bandaged shoulder with shock written all over her face.

"I told you she had been through a lot before you guys got here." Danny said with an innocent shrug when his mother looked at him for some form of explanation.

"I'm okay now." Danielle said reassuringly. "They're not as bad as they used to be. Frostbite said as soon as I take the cure, I'll be ready to leave."

"On that note." Frostbite stepped forward, rubbing his clawed hands together. "Now that everyone you could wish to be here is present, are you ready to _receive_ the cure, dear one?"

Danielle's face turned downward and she felt her aunt and uncle's hands each take one of hers in support and she smile. "More so than I ever was before." But then her smile faded and she added, "But…I _am_ still a little nervous."

Jack suddenly turned to his niece in confusion. "What about?"

Danny hovered to the other side of the room to retrieve the cure he had set on the table before as he answered for Danielle. "She's been afraid that even after everything we've been through to get the cure, it might still not work."

"Oh. Don't be, Honey." Maddie said to Danielle after looking at her in understanding of this expressed fear. She moved the young girl's snow-white bangs out of her face to look at her properly. Danielle couldn't look back, but Maddie still paid close attention to the young girl's eyes as if intending to remember the difference in the color before and after the cure would be applied. "You can do this."

Danielle took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before laying herself down on the stone platform again. Then she felt her hand being taken by her aunt again and her soft voice say in conclusion, "And you know that no matter what the results may be, we'll all still be right here for you."

Danielle smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. All other family members and friends gathered around the blind girl, each contributing a hand to either her shoulder or her hand in comfort.

Danny stood at the head of the medical table with the small bottle at the ready in his hand. "You ready _now_?" He asked Danielle.

There was another pause in which Danielle took another deep breath but eventually did nod this time. Danny took one last glance up at Frostbite who also nodded as if giving his approval to proceed.

"Okay." Danny breathed out as if preparing himself. He slowly and steadily started tipping the bottle when Danielle's eyes clamped shut and she squeezed Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's hands tightly as if bracing herself. Danny set the bottle down and blew his hair out of his face impatiently in seeing this reaction. "You kind of need to have your eyes _open_ for this to work at all, Dani."

"Right." Danielle replied with a nervous laugh and reopened her eyes, but still maintained a firm grip on the hands that were holding both of hers.

The seconds ticked by as Danny slowly moved the cure to her face again, tipping it gradually until a single drop finally fell directly into one of Danielle's eyes, making her blink and gasp. In pure reflex of something landing directly in her eyes, she tried to sit up, but felt something press her forehead down, preventing her from doing so. She hated being restrained in any way, especially when she couldn't see who was victimizing her. It nearly always reminded her reminded her of being back in Plasmius' of the Guys in White's lab. Danielle's breathing became heavier as she started to panic from the reliving of those awful memories until she heard her uncle Jack's voice.

"It's all right, little princess." Jack said calmingly as he had his hand keeping her down.

Then Frostbite's voice joined in. "It's necessary for you to stay on your back to help the cure take full effect. Remember, no harm will befall you or anyone you care for whilst your in _my_ realm."

Danielle relaxed and took another deep breath in being reminded of this before Danny felt it was okay to continue the process. Danielle felt a second drop fall into the same eye, making her blink again. She did her best to stay down this time though. Then a third, under Frostbite's direction. After three more drops were applied to Danielle's other eye, she had blinked it all in and another minute had passed, she was then permitted to sit up. Then the physician stepped in and wrapped long bandages around Danielle's whole head, covering over her eyes like a blindfold.

"Keep those on for at least two hours." The physician instructed once he was finished. "In about ten minutes you should change back to your human form as well. And don't switch back until the full time for keeping the bandages on is up."

"Why?" Jazz asked curiously.

Frostbite took his turn to explain. "Young Danielle was first infected in her ghost form and the effects of Undergrowth's sap continued to spread when she had returned to her human state. In order for the cure to reverse the damage inflicted in _both_ her appearances, she must follow this order of operation."

"Hmm. That makes sense." Tucker stated, rubbing his chin. "Sounds like you guys really did your homework." Then he eyed Danny mischievously. "Unlike _some_ people."

Danny folded his arms and frowned at Tucker, but Sam was the one who stepped in to defend him.

"Danny usually at least _tries_ to fit in homework with protecting Amity Park mister, '_I'm the mayor. I can do homework on my own time_.'"

Tucker started whistling as if trying to look innocent as the Fenton children snickered in amusement.

Soon after all other affairs were set in order, the Fenton's and friends were all starting to head back outside to file into the Specter Speeder to go home. Danny tarried behind at the cave mouth entrance with Frostbite for a bit.

"Safe travels, Great One." Frostbite said to Danny, putting a furry paw on his shoulder.

Danny smiled, looking up at the beast with an acknowledging smile before looking back in the direction of his family in thought.

"By the time we get back home, Danielle will be able to remove the bandages." Danny commented as he watched Jazz guide Danielle by the hand into the Specter Speeder. "And see whether or not it worked."

"I'm sure everything will turn out." Frostbite encouraged with a smile.

"Of course it will." Danny replied, smiling once again, not taking his eyes off his family. _You_ made the cure. And you've already helped us to achieve the impossible once with the Blood Blossom poison." Danny feeling lighter inside as he was saying this, knowing that he really meant and believed it himself. Somehow, since his family had gotten here, he felt more hopeful and confident than he ever remembered being since this whole crisis with his evil self had occurred.

Frostbite smiled, looking down at the young hero. "You yourself did well Danny Phantom in regards to _applying_ the cure." Danny looked down at the snow-covered ground with a sigh and a thankful smile before Frostbite continued. "And I feel certain that you will be able to accomplish anything you set your mind to." He was referring to Dark Phantom. Danny knew it. "Your family should be proud of you."

"That's what they keep telling me." Danny replied with a shrug. Though, until now he had kind of forgotten the meaning of those constantly said words since he had revealed his identity to them. Now it meant more to him how often his parents told him than ever.

"Danny, come on! Let's go!"

Danny's train of thought suddenly crashed in hearing his sister calling to him from the Specter Speeder for him to hurry up. In response, he started to run towards the ship before he suddenly stopped in having a thought and looked back at Frostbite who remained at the cave entrance. Frostbite looked confused at the young hero's apparent hesitancy.

Danny just stood there indecisively between the Specter Speeder and the leader of the Far Frozen realm, who had provided him with whatever he needed and asked for without any slight hesitation. The boy kept wondering whether or not what he had in mind would actually be appropriate. After about a minute in glancing back and forth to his waiting family and his old friend, Danny eventually just shook off his uncertainly entirely, making up his mind, rushed back over to Frostbite and hugged him.

This gesture took Frostbite aback for a dazed second. This was a first. The beast was so big, Danny could only wrap his arms around the front of his waist. But Frostbite's fir was warm and soft, despite its scruffy appearance.

After a surprised moment, Frostbite smiled down at the teenage hero and wrapped his large, hairy arms around the boy in a returned hug.

Danny was already adaptable to the cold of the Realm of the Far Frozen in his ghost form, but the warmth of the friendly beast's fir was unmatchable. Knowing for a fact that this creature was a friend for life made it even better and much more welcome.

"I can't thank you enough, Frostbite. For everything." Danny said softly as he fought back grateful tears.

Frostbite pulled the boy away, holding his shoulders at arm's length as he knelt down on one knee to level himself better to the height of the hybrid teenager. "Nor can we for all that _you've_ done, my friend." Frostbite replied. "I wish you a safe journey. As well as a quick return."

With that, Danny smiled in such gratitude and dried his tear-swelling eyes before finally heading over to the Specter Speeder where his family awaited. Danny waving goodbye to his very much appreciated and helpful friend through the window after the hatch had closed behind him and the ship took off to carry its passengers home.

After ten minutes had passed, Danielle had returned to her human form as the Physicians had instructed. Danny had returned to his own human appearance almost as soon as they had left the icy realm. Being in his ghost mode for several days straight, it felt like such a relief to be able to power down and actually feel safe enough to do it even when the spectral cuffs Walker had him wear had been removed.

As soon as the Specter Speeder had reached the end of the frozen tunnel, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who were piloting the craft, activated the cloaking mechanism to make them invisible to all who were outside the craft. Walker's men were apparently still searching for their escaped fugitives, but Mr. Fenton would activate the stealth mode to quiet the rocket engines whenever the scanners picked up a band of ghosts. Enabling them to slip by the police ghosts that were completely unaware that the ones they were looking for were passing right by them.

Danny realized how much more convenient this was than him having to scan his surroundings every step of the way while Danielle had to do the same audibly, such was their journey to get to the Far Frozen. The built in and reliable technology of the Specter Speeder therefore also made it much safer and easier for the Fenton's and friends to catch up on what had happened in the several days the two hybrid cousins had been separated from the rest of the passé as they were traveling home.

The back portion of the Specter Speeder was lined with padded benches where both the hybrid teens sat on one, while the other children sat on the opposing side on their own bench. It was here and then that both Phantoms were able to tell the whole story of what had happened that landed them in Walker's jail. What had happened there, how they had escaped and that Danielle was able to find a way to see through Danny's eyes: so long as she concentrated hard enough.

"Oh. So _that's_ how you knew it was us without us having to say anything." Sam commented when this fact was well explained.

Danielle nodded. She still had the bandages over her eyes and didn't want to use Danny's eyes to see the reactions of her peers when certain parts of the story came up. It was as if she was afraid using that ability might mess up the cure's process in clearing her eyes.

"That is awesome!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly, then turning to Danny. "And you were so worried Danielle couldn't take care of herself without being able to see."

Everyone laughed, including Danny at the banter and a silent moment followed in which Jazz stared down at the metal floor of the interior of the craft, contemplating something she remembered her brother mentioning in his story.

"Hey Danny?" She finally spoke up when her head had put together the question she intended to ask next.

"Yeah?" Both hybrid cousins responded at the same time.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked at each other, again being reminded that both nicknames sounded the same and Danielle couldn't see who Jazz was looking at, much less who she was addressing.

"The _other_ Danny." Jazz specified.

Both cousins just shrugged. _"Which_ other Danny?" They again said in unison.

Jazz rolled her eyes towards the ceiling with a moan. She hated when this happened. Sometimes she could have sworn that her two younger family members just did this to annoy her.

"The _male_ one." She clarified further. But then a thought occurred to her. "Then again, I guess this could also apply to Danielle but…" She shook her head to rid it of all the excess thoughts that were diverting her from the original idea she was trying to voice out. "Anyway. Danny. The _older_ Danny." She quickly added before anything else was said. (She still caught a mischievous smile across both the ghost powers teens' faces) "Clockwork told you that this connection of yours keeps getting stronger, right?

"Yeah." Danny responded with a nod.

"And I can see that it's built to a point where Danielle could even use it to see into your mind and view her surrounding with your vision." Jazz pointed out.

"Well, I don't know if I'll still be able to do it after I get my own sight back." Danielle said.

"But what if you _can_?" Jazz said encouragingly as she scooted to the edge of her seat. "More importantly, what if someday your link developed enough that you two could even somehow…_communicate_ with it?"

All eyes widened and turned toward the college girl after her suggestion was made. Even Mr. Fenton turned around in his seat to look at his daughter in surprise. No one noticed the large rock formation that Jack was steering the Specter Speeder right towards as he was facing the opposite direction. It didn't really matter though, because instead of crashing, the whole craft just phased right through it. After all, The Specter Speeder, as well as everything _inside_ it, was from the human world, which had the ability to phase through anything that belonged in the Ghost Zone.

Jack only turned back to the front to correct his steering because of everyone swaying in their seats from him accidentally swerving to the side in turning around in his own seat.

Anyone that _wasn't_ driving was still looking at Jazz in surprise (with the exception of Danielle, as she couldn't see anyway) as the meaning of what she just said started to clique in each of their heads.

Danny had scooted to the edge of his own seat in anticipation by this time. After he glanced over at Danielle beside him, he looked back at his sister and was the first one to respond to her last statement. "You mean like…telepathy or something."

"Yeah." Jazz responded with an excited nod. "Or at least something like."

All enabled children shared astounded glances before excitement started coming across all of their faces. Tucker barely contained himself from jumping out of his seat with such energy when he responded, "Oh, man! That would be so COOL! You guys _already_ fight together in a way that looks like you can read each other's minds_, _But if you could actually…wow!"

Danny started to feel himself getting bubbled up about this as this discussion continued. "Not to mention helpful. Imagine the strategies we could come up with without having to holler it out to each other for everyone _else_ to hear before putting into action."

"We wouldn't have to use code words or gestures that would already get your enemy suspicious that you're up to something." Sam put in. "You're evil self wouldn't even know _when_ you might be planning a special offensive move if you two could communicate mentally."

Danielle thought about this for a moment when she came to her own realization. "Well…I do remember hearing Danny calling me a few times while I was up against the tiger ghost. You said Walker had you behind a soundproof wall. And the crowds were being so loud, I could barely even hear for the monster's next move. So I kind of wondered how I was able to hear you."

Jazz pointed excitedly as if Danielle's words were undeniable proof that she was right. "See? Maybe that's already a start of it developing."

"But Jazz, _I_ was the one able to hear _Danny _in my head. Not the other way around. We don't know if it can work both ways. And, my hearing and other senses had gotten stronger after losing my sight anyway. I don't even know if I'll be able to use Danny's vision to see anymore when I get my own back."

Danielle's point was a good one and Mrs. Fenton turned around in her front seat to put in her own thoughts. "And let's not forget something, kids. Even if it _is_ possible for them to eventually do something like that with the link, the question would be if they would be able to learn it well enough before that _Dark_ version of Danny decided to just blow up the city out of boredom?"

This left everyone in a thoughtful silence before Sam shrugged, "If he didn't find us and blew _us_ up first."

"My evil self isn't going to blow up anyone." Danny put in sternly. "But your right, mom. It's probably not a good idea to start planning on using a method we don't have much knowledge of yet. Much less of its success in working at all." Danny leaned back in his seat, folding his arms in thought before concluding. "Besides. As anxious as I am to get my alternate future out of my life, we have other things to worry about so right now so we _can_ better plan how to beat him."

"Speaking of which." Jack finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We're home."

All who could see looked up through the windshield of the Specter Speeder in hearing those last two words. Indeed, there was the Fenton Portal, opening to receive their transportation vehicle as they were closing in on the New Fenton Works.

Within the next minute, the whole Specter Speeder, and by extension all of its passengers, were on the other side of the portal and had safely landed on the floor of the underground lab. As soon as everyone was out of the ship, their anxiety of what the results of the cure would be had multiplied tenfold. Tucker took out his PDA to check the time, seeing that the two hours recommended was still about five minutes shy of completion.

"Well, they said at _least_ two hours." Danielle put in. "Shouldn't we wait a little longer after that? You know. Just to make sure?"

"We could. Unless you're just saying that to stall again." Jazz said, folding her arms with a cocked eyebrow.

Danny didn't much like the tone Jazz was using. While Danny knew that his older sister was probably right, he couldn't help but feel that so was Danielle. He would rather be safe than sorry when it came time to remove the bandages. Plus, Jazz hadn't been there when Danielle had told him how frightened she was that the cure might have no effect. He doubted even _he_ fully understood how Danielle was feeling about this whole situation that had everyone focused on her.

"Maybe." Danielle answered to Jazz's comment, feeling at her bandages on the side of her face. "But either way, I don't really want to be in the lab when I take them off. Could we go up to the living room instead?"

"Of course, sweetie." Mrs. Fenton answered in understanding. Then she put her arm around her niece's shoulders and started guiding her to the stairs. It was completely typical that Danielle would rather not have her first sight be in her least favorite room of the house. Even though she had been spending a lot of time in it with Jazz lately in doing the training sessions with her.

Almost as soon as she found herself at the stairs, Danielle went straight up them by herself, leaving everyone else in the dust as she sped through the kitchen. Once they caught up with her in the front room, they saw that when Danielle had found the back of the couch and jumped over it to land on the soft cushions. When she did so, she looked so overjoyed and relieved as she sprawled across them in feeling herself in familiar and comfortable surroundings that she knew meant that she was in a safe place. She hadn't run up the stairs the way she did to get as far a way from the lab as fast as she could, she just wanted to get to one of her _favorite_ places in the house that she must have missed while locked in Walker's cold, gloomy, jail cell.

Knowing that her whole family and her friends were there with her made it that much better for the young clone. Now, the only thing that was missing and that would make it perfect was actually seeing their faces happy to have her within the same proximity. Thinking about it though kept making her thoughts get redirected to the possibility of the cure not working and therefore, still making her nervous about the final results. Particularly when Tucker kept counting down the minutes, even when she asked him to add on at least fifteen more to make sure the cure would be finished it's process by the time she removed the bandages.

Danny's anxiety of the prospect of the cure's failure wasn't quite as strong as his little cousin expressed hers to be, but after their talk about it back in that medical room in the Far Frozen, Danny's thoughts had also been dwelling more and more on that likelihood. Replaying that memory of Danielle crying after expressing this fear made him afraid of seeing how sad she would be if they found out that the cure really didn't work.

Everything would be ruined. Unless, they found some way otherwise, Danielle would never be able to fight ghosts at the potential she used to have, if she found it in her to continue doing so at all. Let alone help him with defeating his future evil self. She would have to live, perhaps for the rest of her life, that she would never see the light of a sunrise again. Or see the faces of the ones she recognized and loved as the family she had only been able to officially obtain for herself only a few months ago.

Lastly, How would he, Danny, be able to live down knowing that he had failed to protect her from going blind in the first place? How could he live knowing that his cousins last sight was that whacked-up, demented version of him attacking her?

Finally, even the extra fifteen minutes was up and Tucker informed Danielle that it was time. However, Danielle kept on insisting that Tucker add on _more_ time. After rolling his eyes, he did so, but when all the extra minutes added up to a whole hour that had also gone by, Jazz just _knew_ that Danielle was just stalling now. It was only after she had voiced out this thought, in that same way that Danny inwardly disapproved of, that Danielle finally agreed that there was no reason for her to keep the bandages on anymore. If she didn't take them off now, she never would. And as she remembered Danny saying before, she will never know what the results will really be if she doesn't find out for herself.

Danielle sat on the couch with everyone else crowded around her. Danny stood directly in front of her as she specifically requested her first sight to be the strong and yet still gentle and caring Danny she knew in opposed to the sickly, green-skinned, and red-eyed version she remembered last seeing before losing her sight entirely.

Mr. Fenton was the first to speak, putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder as he sat next to her on the couch. "You ready?" He asked his adopted niece.

Danielle took several deep breaths and tensed for a minute. After several false starts in reaching up behind her head to untie the bandages, she started getting frustrated with herself and eventually asked Mrs. Fenton to do it. That way, she couldn't keep herself from wasting any more time and get it over with faster.

Everyone froze as Maddie slowly started to unwrap the bandages from around Danielle's head. Danny's feet were rooted to the spot, but his brain couldn't make up its mind on what to do with his hands, which kept fidgeting as his eyes stayed fixed on his cousin.

Finally, Danny's mother removed the last of the bandages, but Danielle's eyes were still shut tight. The whole rest of her body was tense as well, as if not even daring to open her eyes to risk finding herself in total darkness still. After a minute, she felt a gentle hand come down on top of hers and she relaxed. Recognizing the shape, size, and touch of the hand to be her friend Sam's, who sat on the couch on her other side. No one said anything, but there was nothing that needed to be said. Everyone in this room had already told Danielle that everything was going to be fine. She could do this.

Danielle felt her hand being squeezed reassuringly by her Uncle Jack and she took several deep breaths before she slowly started to force her eyelids to lift.

Danny bent down in front of Danielle and refroze when he saw her eyelids slowly starting to flicker open. Everyone was holding their breath as the girl's eyes opened all the way and rest on Danny who was knelt in front of her.

Jazz's heart started pounding when she noticed how much more clear Danielle's eyes looked since the last time she examined them. The dull, opaque look was gone and the bright blue was the same as it had ever been before she was hit with the sap, if not brighter and full of more light and life.

Danny's blue eyes had a flicker of hope no one had seen in them for a long time. No doubt he had realized this as well. Additionally, Danielle was looking right at him, actually making eye contact this time. Something she was never able to do with anyone when she lost her sight. This was a good sign.

However, Everyone, including Jazz, started to second-guess themselves when they noticed how Danielle's eyes started to constantly shifting around as if not knowing where to focus next after staring at Danny. The blue eyes started looking in random places around the house before sparing short glances to all of her other peers. This confused Jazz as she thought that the ones in closest proximity to her cousin would be the _first_ ones she would notice. Not the other way around. Unless…she was still blind after all.

Danny felt his heart speeding up when he noticed the way Danielle's eyes were shifting like this as well. But when she first opened them, she was looking directly at his face. She had never been able to do that while blind. Unless that was just a coincidence.

"Dani?" Danny spoke, almost surprising even himself after such a long silence of just watching Danielle observing whatever surroundings she was finding herself in.

Danielle was silent and her expression was unreadable as she started looking at her hands. Her hands! This made everyone nervous as this was always what the girl did whenever she had her solemn-wish-moments in which she wanted to see her own hands in front of her face so badly. Danielle closed her eyes again and rubbed them as if trying to get a clearer image before opening them again to look around more.

"Well?" Sam finally said, breaking the silence as she was getting impatience to hear Danielle's final confirmation.

After a short, but still apprehensive pause, Danielle's face turned towards the floor…and she shook her head.

"What!" Jazz suddenly blurted in disbelief.

Danny shot up to his full height. "No!" He shouted in dismay. He turned around, walking a few paces away as he angrily pulled at his ebony hair in frustration with himself. "I can't believe this! We went through all that time and all that work to…!"

Danny just couldn't find the words to finish before he just let out a heavy sigh, giving up trying to find anymore words and buried his eyes in one hand, shaking his head. Now he really _had_ failed. He failed his cousin. His family. And without help, how was he to protect his whole town? He had failed all of them too.

"Dude. This is not your fault." Tucker said, walking up behind his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Danny spun around, knocking Tucker's hand away with a hurt expression. "But I thought for sure the cure was going to work. _Frostbite_ seemed sure of it."

Jack and Maddie didn't bother trying to calm the boys down. They were looking solemn themselves as stood in silence. Sam was still staring at Danielle, who was the only one who could see her face through her veil of long bangs.

Tucker was still trying to cheer Danny up while Danny kept on beating himself down about his failure to keep the ones he cared for the most safe from terrible things like this happening. "Now how am I supposed to deal with my evil self that's still out there rampaging and…?" Danny's sentence suddenly trailed off when he started to hear a strange noise coming from the couch.

Both he and Tucker looked back over to where everyone else stood crowded around Danielle, who's head was still hanging in dismay and her bangs hiding her whole face from where he was standing. Her shoulders were shaking and he thought she was starting to cry. _Oh,_ _Not again_. Danny thought. But then he looked at Sam, who was looking to the side, grinning as if she knew something no one else did. And Jazz was looking between Sam and Danielle suspiciously. Come to think of it, the weird noise Danielle was making didn't sound like the kind of crying he recognized. It was more like…

"Danielle, are you laughing?" Jack beat Danny's thoughts to the question.

_Laughing_? Danny though, taken aback and squinting at Danielle who still hadn't moved. Why would Danielle be laughing? She was still…?

"Psyche!" Danielle suddenly shouted and jumped up from the couch right at Danny.

Danny cried out in surprise as he was suddenly tackled down to the floor with Danielle landing on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. This had already surprised Danny, but now Danielle really _was_ unmistakably laughing and Sam was back on the couch, trying to contain her own giggles. Jazz had her hands on her hips and was shaking her head, scoffing, but still smiling.

Everyone else however, was just staring at Danielle as if wondering what on earth she was so happy about when they thought that they had just found out that she was blinded forever.

Danielle finally let go of Danny, letting him sit up from the floor as she looked around at everyone. With the livelihood they had all missed seeing in those finally cleared blue eyes. Trying to stop herself from laughing as she spoke, Danielle said. "Oh man! You guys should see all your faces. They're priceless." She turned back to Danny, snorting with barely contained laughter. "Yours, Danny, definitely takes the cake."

Danny blinked. Forget the fact that she was teasing him. _See your faces_, she had said. "Wait a minute." Danny's hope and exhilaration skyrocketed, visibly appearing on his face as he realized the meaning of this. "So you can…"

Danielle nodded vigorously and flung herself on Danny's neck, nearly making him fall over again. That didn't matter to him though, because it meant how much happier his cousin was that…

"It worked, Danny!" Danielle officially declared excitedly. "I can see!"

The whole room suddenly burst out in cheer in hearing the long-awaited confirmation. Danny's heart leapt and still from his sitting position on the floor, he wrapped his own arms around his adopted little sister in a sincere, returning embrace of welcome home.

_**Yay! Happy day! Danielle has her sight back! XD Now to deal with Danny's future self. The planning for which will begin in the next chapter for certain. There was also another part after that that I had been really struggling with in whether or not it's worth putting into the story at all though. I may publish it as a separate and temporary story at first to let you read it and ask your opinion on whether or not I should include it. So keep an eye out for it in the future.**_

_**In the meantime, I have no idea when I'll be able to finish and post chapter 28, but I hope you enjoyed this one and that you're still willing to wait for more.**_


	28. A New Plan

_**Finally! Another update. I know you guys are probably getting impatient with me in taking so long to finish each chapter. This one was so hard to finish. I kept going through it, thinking it would just be the final read-through, but always finding more to add in or edit with descriptions and the way certain parts played out. Then I finally decided that it would probably never be finished if I kept doing that, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Chapter 28: A New Plan**

Jack smiled, putting an arm around his wife who leaned her head against his bosom with tears of joy swelling into her eyes. Both parents were looking down proudly at their two youngest children in seeing them embracing each other and looking happier than they had ever seen them in weeks. Their adopted youngest daughter could finally see again. And oh how happy it clearly was making her feel, judging simply by the way she was laughing and smiling up at everyone; the way her now crystal-clear blue eyes were making direct eye contact and twinkling in the light they were able to receive once again.

Tucker sat himself on the coffee table that was in front of the couch for a second to breath out a sigh of relief that the cure had worked. Then, he too started laughing along with the two ghost-powered teens. He then moved down to the floor next to them to bring them both into playful headlocks that was his version of a congratulatory group hug.

Jazz, on the other hand, was standing in slight disbelief that the cure to lift Danielle's blindness had actually worked. But she was just as happy as everyone else that it worked, nonetheless. She still felt appalled by her little cousin tricking all of them into thinking that she was still blind for a minute, though. Aside from Sam, as it seemed. Which reminded the college girl at that moment: "Sam, how did you know she was faking it?" Jazz asked the Goth, putting her hands on her hips with a look that said, _by the way, I know you were in on it._

"She winked at me." Sam simply stated with a shrug and a smile. She was obviously amused by the fact that she had been the only one informed ahead of time of the little prank the youngest Phantom managed to pull on everyone else. To this, Jazz couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by. Still, as implausible as the college girl may have believed it to be at first, Danielle had indeed regained her sight. Therefore, also the piece of herself that she seemed to have been missing for just as long.

As both the Phantoms wrestled against the headlocks Tucker had them both in, they managed to escape him by turning intangible. That was before Danny suddenly jumped at Danielle, bringing her into a headlock of his own and wildly ruffled her long, dark hair.

"Hey!" Danielle protested when this happened.

"Don't do that again, Dani. You scared me!" Danny scolded, but in a still bantering tone as he was, in his own mind, getting back at his cousin for the stunt she had just pulled on him.

Tucker folded his arms with an amused smirk. "Do what?" He asked as he watched the two cousins wrestling with each _other_ now. "Make you feel miserable that you thought you totally blew it, or the tackling you to the floor _afterwards_?"

"Both." Danny said before he finally let go of Danielle.

After she smoothed her hair down, giving her older cousin an aggravated look for messing it up in the first place, Danny just pulled her into another relieved hug that surprised her. But she got over it quickly and returned it, happily.

As if this was their cue, the rest of the family gathered around the two cousins, joining in for a full group-hug this time. Sam and Tucker stood on the sidelines with glee, seeing the whole family all together again. All else was forgotten, even Danielle's little prank, as they all held her close.

The love of all her peers felt so warm and safe to the young ghost girl. As if it was all just pouring into her through the embrace. And she felt every bit of it. Seeing all their faces smiling down at her, welcoming her back to the light, increased her inner joy even more exponentially.

"I really missed all of you." Danielle's voice was slightly muffled by the many bodies surrounding her, but they still heard her well enough.

"We missed you too, little princess." Mr. Fenton responded softly.

"Welcome back, Sis." Jazz put in.

It was perhaps a full minute before the Fenton's finally broke from around their newly cured and youngest family member.

"So." Sam began, looking down at Danielle, now that the crowd had parted enough for her to see her. "How's it feel to lose one of your senses and then suddenly achieving the impossible in getting it back?"

Danielle responded by jumping to her feet with a broad grin and Going Ghost. She then cheered in delight, much the same way Danny remembered her doing after she was stabilized, as she now jumped into a back flip, turning intangible and diving right through the floor.

"I'll take that she's excited." Danny vocally assumed with a smile before Going Ghost and sinking through the floor himself to follow her.

All the others that _didn't_ have ghost powers hurried into the kitchen, toward the door to the basement. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, down to the lab, they saw that Danielle had already activated the target practice obstacle course and was really going at it.

"Now _that's_ the Danielle we know and remember." Mrs. Fenton commented, watching Danielle hitting every single target that popped out of the walls.

Before long, Danny had joined his altered clone in zooming around the room and the two young superheroes were waging a contest with the target practice, like they used to always do. It was a long-awaited sight for all who observed this friendly competition with pride.

After all the targets were hit, and an automated voice announced _Game Over_, Danny drifted down to the floor, landing in front of the rest of his family. He watched with them as Danielle just continued to fly around the room as nothing but a white and yellow blur with the use of her plasma rocket, barely swerving out of obstacles a millisecond before colliding with them. How glad she was of the fact that she could fully see them coming and could now fight to her fullest potential again. Everyone couldn't help but cheer along with her as she was having more fun than she had for weeks. Even for being in her least favorite room in the house.

After she felt satisfied with the series of aerial acrobatics she successfully performed, Danielle finally landed beside Danny, igniting her hands in golden yellow flames from her elemental energy, like she did when she first went blind, only this time clearly able to watch the flames flicker and grow in her palms in awe. In seeing the happy expression on her face, Maddie forgot to scold her for using her Phantom Phlare in the house.

"Man. I never thought I'd miss seeing my own hands this much." Danielle said as she clenched her fists around the blazes to extinguish them.

"Yeah. But it looks like, you've got a bit of refining to do with your aim, Danielle." Said Tucker. He was examining a scoreboard by the controls for the obstacle course. "Danny beat you by a mile this time."

Sam went and looked over Tucker's shoulder to see the electronic display herself. This scoreboard was programmed to sense and recognize what type of energy beams had hit how many targets and how accurately, automatically calculating the totals that were now displayed by the end of the match.

"Tucker, it's only by four points." Sam commented, cocking an eyebrow at her friend's apparent exaggeration.

"But they usually always tied if the score wasn't a difference in just one."

Tucker was correct in this regard. Even Sam had to admit. Before Danielle had lost her sight, the two cousins were always doing contests to make their practicing more fun. Even in tiebreaker rounds, the final scores were always very close with Danny being the winner most of those times.

"You know, it would probably be worse if Danielle didn't have those training sessions while she was still blind." Jazz pointed out, folding her arms and indicating to her brother how proud she was that she had come up with the design of that specific obstacle course.

"Then let's get to work, Danny." Danielle said to her cousin excitedly as she hurried over to a wall of the lab where some equipment was hung. She retrieved a padded vest from it that had a style similar to those one would use for a game of laser tag. The vest had circular receptors placed in the centers of the front and back each. These receptors kept score the same way the targets of the obstacle courses did and were also ghost-shield generators. The shields deactivated when they absorbed too much opposing energy, making the wearer's opponent the winner of the training session.

Until Danielle had started living with the Fenton's, Danny had never had anyone to really practice with: Just the obstacle courses to test the progress of the improvement of his abilities. When the clone joined the Phantom ghost-fighting team, the two started off just firing low-energy beams at each other that they could easily withstand, being half ghost. That was before Danny's mother figured out what they were doing and nearly lost her head over safety issues, saying that they already got hit and hurt too many times in _real_ battles for her liking. So, after a lot of convincing that one-on-one combat practice was indeed necessary to improve their fighting skills, Maddie and her husband designed these training vests for them to practice with in a much more secure environment.

"Up for some combat practice?" Danielle asked teasingly as she tossed Danny one of the other practice vests.

After he caught the vest, Danny, responding with a smile, "Are you?"

Danielle felt another challenge coming from her cousin's voice and after giving him a knowing look, she took off to hover in the air in middle of the room and wait for him.

Jazz leaned towards her brother as he was strapping on the vest, saying quietly to him with a smirk, "She's got that look."

Then, Tucker just had to add in, "Why do I get the feeling she's about to kick your butt?"

Danny just ignored Tucker, lifting off the floor to get in position. With the pressing of a few more buttons on the controls run by the parents, transparent walls of energy activated around the perimeter of the practice area. These energy fields were built to block any shots that went awry, preventing damage to the lab, its equipment, and of course kept observers of these contests from getting hit by accident. Another safety feature Maddie had thought of.

Sam was the one who started the timer and the game began. Both cousins successfully dodged the first blows they each exchanged before Danielle was the one whose shields got hit first. All who were watching behind the safety wall cringed in seeing her getting thrown back, even though not really getting hurt because of the small shield generated by her own vest.

"You were saying?" Sam said to Tucker after Danielle had been hit a few more times. The Goth was referring to how the techno-geek had been so confident that Danielle was going to be the one to win this round.

As the match continued with the passing of a decent length of time, however, Danielle started getting back into her usual swing and was able to hit Danny's shields for the first time. Her progress seemed to really expand after that. Even when Danny started executing more impressive moves, it became a lot harder for him to hit his cousin's shields anymore. It was as if she had learned to more quickly recognize the sound and feel of something out of the ordinary and was able to almost instantaneously respond to it. It seemed that somehow, even though her accuracy needed a bit of work since going blind, her reflexes had stayed as sharp as ever, if not had gotten better.

"Dah!" Danny cried out after Danielle released a completely unexpected blast that nailed his shield right where his chest would be. As his circulatory receptors on his practice vest started beeping, indicating the deactivation of his shields and the winning of his opponent, he started careening down to some cushions that always came out of the floor when the obstacle courses were active: Yet another safety feature idea his mother had installed herself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Tucker said smugly to Sam and her doubts about Danielle being able to win. Then after the safety wall was deactivated, he walked up to the huge air mattress that Danny had safely landed on.

The ghost boy sat up, rubbing his head, before Tucker gave him a hand to help him off the big balloon of a padding. Danielle landed, soon after, looking a bit concerned. "You okay, Danny? I think I overdid it on that last blow."

"I'm okay." Danny reassured her as he took off his practice vest and powered down.

Mr. Fenton checked the scoreboard and smiled in seeing the results. "Congratulations Danielle. I'd say your accuracy is at its peak again. You just beat Danny by a full point."

"Yes!" Danielle cheered in delight. She may have been the fastest one to the targets, being smaller and especially having her plasma rocket, but Danny had always had the better aim, and experience. This time, she finally beat him.

After Danny had hung up his training vest, he folded his arms with a very familiar grin that made Sam and Jazz sigh wearily in instantly recognizing the look that told them to get ready for fireworks over a certain, irritating subject.

"See? You could probably take on my future self _by_ yourself." Danny said to his younger cousin. "Why do _I_ need to be around anymore?"

Danielle's excited expression turned to an irritated one as she slumped her shoulders forward and growled at her older cousin for starting on that whole W_ho's-the-best-Phantom_ argument again. She even started to wonder for a second if Danny actually _let_ her win just so he could lead it up to that. Why did he always have to ruin every victory celebration with that pointless debate?

"Speaking of your future," Jazz redirected the subject before Danielle could remark. The tone in Jazz's voice was all that was really needed to make everyone forget the argument that was just about to steam up between her two younger siblings and get them to perk up and turn their heads towards her. The twenty-year-old was staring at a nearby security monitor that was installed in the wall that could also be used as a television. "I think you guys better see this."

Everyone gathered behind the eldest of the Fenton children (save fore Danielle who went to put her practice vest away and turn human), seeing that she had turned the television to the news channel that currently showed camera views of destroyed sites around town that were up in green fire and smoke.

"…_While the evil ghost hasn't been seen for the span of at least forty-eight hours, it's clear that his most recent attacks are the most devastating. The specter seems to have gotten much more powerful this week alone, and there has still been no sign of Danny Phantom." _The voice of the reporter_, _Lance Thunder said before the screen switched to a view of him at his studio desk with a photo image of Dark Phantom displayed next to him. _"If witnesses, or the malevolent specter himself, are to be believed, it could be that he has made sure that our beloved hero truly is no more and that this powerful and dangerous spirit has officially taken his so-called 'rightful place in history'. Back to you, Shelly." _

Danny and Danielle looked at each other gravely. They both knew that Dark Phantom must have been out all this time, creating more destruction in their absence. Surprisingly, it wasn't until after they had escaped Walker's jail, had rested at the Far Frozen, and had gotten Danielle her sight back that it actually fully hit them.

A Hispanic female reporter named Shelly Makamoto with short black hair took over in the news update._ "While the dark ghost's whereabouts are currently unknown and his attacks have ceased for the time being, the question of who our rescuers of this crisis will be still remains. Will Amity Park survive if this seemingly all-powerful specter returns? Are our usual saviors Danny Phantom and his fellow ghost-fighting partner ever to return to pull us out of this troubled time? More information on this story as we receive it. We'll be right back."_

The broadcast ended with a short video of Dark Phantom firing a blast of green light that blew a semi truck into flames. After admiring his own destructive handiwork of the vehicle in ruins and all the people on the street scattering with panicking cries, he laughed maliciously before creating his own ghost portal that he vanished through.

Danielle, having joined the others at the television just in time to see the video, was the first to speak after the commercial break came on. "Ech. I miss being blind already." She commented in disgust after seeing the fanged, green-skinned specter that was just on the screen.

Sam changed the subject to a more serious note, turning to the two teens with the ghost powers. "I sure hope you guys have a plan for bringing him down the next time he comes back, or the whole town is toast."

"How? He runs for it every time I flinch for the Fenton Thermos." Danny argued defensively.

There was a thoughtful pause before Tucker voiced in, "Maybe you don't _have_ to use the Thermos on him." When Danny stared at him in complete befuddlement, Tucker suggested, "What if we used the Ghost Catcher to split the Danny and Vlad halves apart again? Then…"

"Then we'd have _two_ ghosts to deal with instead of just one." Sam interrupted bluntly, folding her arms.

"But they wouldn't be as strong." Tucker pointed out. "Remember what happened with Danny when we used it on _him_? His powers got divided between the two it created."

Feeling the need to remind the young mayor who the inventor of the expunging technology was, Jack Fenton interpolated. "Tucker, the Ghost Catcher is built to expunge all things _ghostly_ from anything _human_ related. From what Danny's already told us of this future version of himself, he's _all_ ghost now. It probably wouldn't even work on him."

"And let's not forget." Sam butted in again. "There were two Danny Phantoms each having a share of the ghost powers when we used it on Danny because we accidentally used the _separate_ side twice in a row."

"And if I might interject," Danielle came in rather strongly, holding up a hand for attention and making everyone stare. "Even if it _did_ work, the fact that Vlad's ghost half is fused with that guy in the first place is already creepy enough. Having the _real_ Vlad back _without_ the social status of his human half to hold him back from doing his worst this time does _not_ strike my interest in _any_ way _whatsoever_."

No one could disagree that Danielle's view on this was very strong by the emphasis in her voice. That alone was saying something. Even before going blind, Danielle usually hardly said anything during strategy-forming conversations unless someone asked her directly. This was mostly because she always felt to be the less-experienced one who should just let the experts make the decisions, while she just helped to carry them out. Being blind may have downgraded her self-esteem for a while, but now that she had her sight back again, her confidence had grown and come back stronger than ever. Just like she herself always did.

"That's a…good…point." Tucker said, feeling a bit foolish in not thinking of it before and having been beaten to it by the girl that was three years younger than he was.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, Sam decided to add in her own comments. "Not to mention we'd also have _another_, this time _all_ ghost, emotionally distraught, if not _vengeful_, Danny Phantom flying around for us to deal with. I'm sure we'd be able to come up with a great cover story for the press to deal with _that_ the way we were able to for Danielle. If the _Amity Park Tribune_ didn't have a title about Plasmius returning with a vengeance, I can certainly see it on the front page: _Danny Phantom Has a Long-Lost Brother." _Sam used a motion of her hand to emphasize the imaginary title before returning to her sarcastic tone,"Heck. Let's go with_ evil twin._"

"And some people already thought that _I_ was the evil twin." Danielle added, saying it more to herself than anything. Sam still heard though and suddenly started to avoid eye contact, scratching the back of her head guiltily.

This exchange was ignored by the time Danny concluded this part of the conversation with, "I know I was never any good at math Tucker, but I'm pretty sure the Ghost Catcher idea is out." He said, looking at his techno geek friend with a smirk.

Tucker slouched forward, knowing he was beaten. "Fine. But then how are we supposed to beat your evil self when he now has a power that can blow stuff up with just a point of his finger?" Tucker indicated the television screen, which was now on the news again and replaying the video of Dark Phantom destroying the truck with ease. "I mean, just look at that!"

Danny looked over to where Tucker was indicating, catching the part of the video where his evil self was releasing the destructive blast. The teen continued to stare at it in thought, as if he was hoping it would give him some form of inspiration on how to solve this problem. That's when he realized that the beam Dark Phantom used didn't seem to look quite right. He having used the exact same kind of energy enough to practically memorize what it was supposed to look like, Danny saw how the beam looked less crisp and precise. Even the way the ghost had released it was wilder. Like fire. And as if it was just a random burst of overwhelming power that was just trying to work its way out.

As Danny was contemplating this, Danielle's voice came questioningly, "Hey. Is it just me, or does his hair seem a little…off?"

Tucker gave the girl a look and rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk about hair, Danielle." He said, indicating the way Danielle's bangs were always hanging over half her face. This earned him a glare from the girl before he redirected the attention to the television. "Besides. His hair's a big fireball. What's there to groom?"

Now Danielle rolled her eyes with a groan. "That's not what I'm talking about." She responded in irritation before stepping up and taking the remote from Jazz. Then, she used it to rewind the automatic recording system to the video of Dark Phantom's shooting spree. Then she paused it on the close-up shot of him. "I know I've only seen him once, but did he always have green blazes in his hair?"

Everyone squinted at what Danielle was indicating before they saw what she meant.

"Huh. I wonder when _those_ got there." Mrs. Fenton commented as she scratched her head. She may have only seen the ghost on television, having been confined in the underground Fenton works the whole time, but she also noticed this difference her niece was pointing out. But it was barely noticeable, even if one _was_ looking for it. She was astonished that Danielle had spotted it so soon.

"The Crown of Fire." Danny finally said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison, not quite understanding what Danny was getting at.

"Here. Look." Danny took the remote from Danielle, rewound the recording a bit and allowed it to play the whole video. "The only way he could have released a blow as out of control as that is if he was using The Crown of Fire." Danny explained, not taking his eyes off the television monitor as he walked up to it with a determined look. "All these latest attacks he's done while Danielle and I were in Walker's jail are probably just test-runs for finding a way to contain its energy."

Mrs. Fenton cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the television screen. The remote then transferred to her own hands as she took it from Danny and rewound the recording again to pause it in the same spot Danielle had. "But I don't see him wearing it in the video." She said after observing the still image of the evil version of her son.

"I bet he fused the crown inside himself. As a tactic to channel its power more controllably." Danny went on philosophically, rubbing his chin. "He was able to do that to _me_ with the time medallion." Suddenly, Danny caught himself in his own words and something sparked in his mind. "Wait a minute."

Everyone instantly recognized the inspired look the ghost boy always got when he had figured out something important.

"What's up, son?" Jack was the first to ask.

Danny spun to face his parents wide-eyed in realization. "The only way he could even _be_ in this time period is if he was able to get a hold of one of Clockwork's time medallions!"

Tucker and Sam had seen and used the time medallions before so they knew what they looked like, but they glanced over at the paused image on the screen with confused expressions, the same way Mrs. Fenton had.

"But I don't see him wearing one of those either." Tucker pointed out, shrugging.

"Weren't you listening, Tucker?" Jazz said, scornfully. "Danny's theory is that his evil self took possession of one of the time medallions you and Sam had left behind after returning from the future. Then he fused it inside himself the same way he did Danny to make sure he stayed in this time period long enough to finish what he came to do here."

Danny nodded vigorously, indicating that his college-enrolled sister had indeed nailed it right on the head. "And the way he's rooted himself to this timeline is also how we can get rid of him!" Everyone stared at the Ghost hero as he paced passed the others, looking at his hands. "I've been going about this all the wrong way. All this time I've been trying to just get him back into the Fenton Thermos and return him to Clockwork." He turned to face the others again as he continued. "But if we can just take away the time medallion, he'd be zapped away from here in an instant. And once he got back to his own time, finding that he still exists, since our separate timelines don't affect each other anymore, he wouldn't even have a _reason_ to try to come back to badger me to turn evil again."

After Danny finished, this hit everyone at once and they showed their agreement with nods of realization.

Jazz thought for a moment before she became the first to speak again. "Danny, you said the future Vlad helped you to get the time medallion out of you so you could get back to the present. How exactly did he do that?"

"He had these specialized ghost gauntlets that he originally made to separate my ghost and human halves." Danny used his hands to explain a bit better as he answered. "He used those same ones to remove the medallion." He felt it was unnecessary to add in the detail that the future Vlad's actual intention with the clawed gauntlets was to destroy him instead of help him before he was able to turn things around.

"Great." Tucker chimed in, starting to get excited that they may have finally found a good solution. "Then all we have to do is pop over to Vlad's old place, get the gauntlets and gut out the medallion in your older self to send him packing."

"But Danny, wait." Sam said, sounding as if she had just caught something they had forgotten about. "Wouldn't Vlad have made those only _after_ you went to him after the rest of us died in that other timeline?"

This caught everyone off guard for a moment before Danny thought of a good way to answer, even if still slowly at first. "Well…Vlad was always stealing dad's ideas and adding his own stuff onto them. There's a chance he may have at least _tampered_ into the idea before he deserted in the time of the asteroid."

Jazz decided to side with Sam in remembering something else. "But The Guys in White searched his mansion after he left. They said themselves in that last fight with them at City Hall that they got those ghost gauntlets from there. The ones they used against you? Before Danielle came back with the fire power?" Danny looked to the side in remembering this himself, but Jazz went on. "And since they were so focused on thinking about 'curing' you of your ghost half with something like a Blood Blossom injection, I think if they had found something like _that_ among Vlad's possessions, they probably would have used them on you during that battle."

"The Guys in White were more stuck up about their abilities than Vlad was." Danny countered. Folding his arms. "Even if they _did_ get better at fighting and _catching_ ghosts with better equipment and practice, the actual _hunting_ part of their job was never their strongest point.

I mean, they thought that former exchange student Gregor and/or Eliot kid was Danny Phantom just because he had white hair."

Sam made a gag gesture at Tucker, who visibly cringed at the mention of the tall and handsome phony they both had actually taken to be a cool friend before he was unmasked as the player he was.

Danny went on. "And after we moved underground, The Guys in White could never track us, even when we were literally right under their noses. And if I know Vlad: and I'm still annoyed to say that I did in the first place," he rolled his eyes on this last part, "he probably still has some secret compartments or hidden rooms in his house they probably never found. I know they couldn't find anything ghost-related even when they tore apart his castle is Wisconsin."

Tucker started snorting with barely contained laughter in remembering this before Sam nudged him hard to get him to stop. Danielle cocked an eyebrow in seeing this exchange before redirecting her attention to the current conversation, supposing she would just ask about this later and find out why Tucker found it so amusing.

Jazz put on a skeptical look that matched her brothers, and countered back on what he had just said. "Then how would they have gotten The Crown of Fire before Prince Aragon got a hold of it? I'm sure Vlad would have kept _that_ in a safe place as well."

Danny simply shrugged off his sister's remark and argued back, "Unless he was planning to wear it as soon he was declared ruler of the earth in saving it from the asteroid. Even if just as a symbol of his total world supremacy status he thought he was about to get if he never learned to control its power."

"That _does_ sound like Vlad." Danielle commented with a weary sigh.

After a moment of silence, and after the parents had been just standing by for most of this conversation, Mrs. Fenton stepped in. "Danny, I know you said that the Observants had him under watch the last time you went to see him, but do you think perhaps Clockwork could tell us if going to look for the gauntlets would be worthwhile?"

Sam intervened, answering for Danny. "Even if the Observants have come to see reason, would he?" She then turned to the ghost boy directly. "From what you've told us after our first meeting with Clockwork, he never gave any straight answers with how to solve problems with the future."

This was true and Danny shrugged his agreement, but then he said, "There were several times he never _had_ to in order for us to know what to do to make a difference. And there's only one way of finding out with this case." After everyone was unanimous in the agreement that a try was worth more than doing nothing, Danny turned to address everyone at once. "I guess the best place to start would be researching all the locations Vlad may have likely installed a secret vault."

Jazz beamed at the thought of research. Especially when it was something she knew might be useful in the future. Reading and increasing her knowledge was one of her favorite pastimes. She and Sam (who was also into reading about interesting subjects) both looked at each other, nodding. Jack and Maddie also gave each other knowing grins, knowing that they could also help with this, as they had known Vlad since college, even if not about the alternative persona and motives until later.

Danny then turned to his friend, Tucker. "Tuck, do you think you can compile all the most likely places to find those gauntlets into a database?"

"Way ahead of you, D." Tucker said with a broad grin, looking proud to finally be able to take part in helping the ghost fighting team again in the way he loved best. Just like old times.

"Don't forget City Hall." Danny concluded, grinning after seeing the proud look on the techno-geek's face in being given this assignment. "Once we get back, we'll go and investigate those sites."

"Once _we_ get back?" Danielle caught and repeated what her cousin had just said.

Danny smiled at her as he transformed to his Phantom form. "You wanna come with me to see the Master of Time? See if he can really give us any words of wisdom on this issue?"

Danielle blinked in disbelief. So did everyone else. "Wait. You're _asking_ me to come along?"

Danny's eyes shifted around sarcastically and his smile broadened. "Unless, in the unlikely event I was talking to _myself_, do you see anyone else I could be talking to that goes by the name of Dani?"

It was Danielle's turn to grin as she looked back at the others who were doing the same in realizing that Danny was openly asking for her to accompany him outside the house instead of strongly recommending she stay hidden like he had been telling everyone for nearly a month.

"If you insist." Danielle said, transforming to her own ghostly form. Then, she followed Danny to the Specter Speeder, which was parked just by the currently sealed door of the portal. While everyone else split to start taking their own assigned phases of the plan into action.

Danny usually preferred his own maneuvering capabilities as a lone, flying ghost over the use of a bulky and very noticeable exploration craft, but with Walker and his army probably still out looking for him and Danielle, they both would have to move more slowly and cautiously anyway to get anywhere in the Ghost Zone. At least with the Specter Speeder, even as ghosts, the hybrid cousins could be invisible with the cloaking mechanism and not have to worry about being seen, so they could move faster.

"Be careful you two." Danny's mother called to her youngest children as Danielle stepped through the hatch of the Specter Speeder and Danny opened the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"We don't want to have to send the _Boo_-merang after you again."

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh as he got into the Specter Speeder and took the wheel as Danielle giggled, being seated in the copilot seat beside him.

That was before Jack walked up to the hatch that was still open, calling into the cog-pit, saying, "And just to make sure you remember to not take too long this time, kids, the _Boo_-merang probably won't be fixed by then either. No matter _how_ long it takes. _Danny_." He added the last part in a scolding and yet still mischievous tone, specifically to his son.

Danny slumped in his seat in irritation. "I get it. I get it." He said impatiently, remembering clearly the last time the _Boo-_merang nearly caved in his skull.

After closing the hatch of the Specter Speeder and his father had stepped back to give the craft some space, Danny pushed forward on the controls and he and his cousin reentered the Ghost Zone for the second time in just a few hours. This time with a solid plan and set goal in mind.

_**Okay. So a new plan has been set in motion that involves the help of the whole gang this time. I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. I'm now out of school and have already started the rough draft of the next chapter, so it shouldn't take nearly as long to post chapter 29. **_

_**Thank you to all on the web who have continued to read this story and give your opinions and support in your reviews. It's greatly appreciated, uplifting and the most motivating for me to finish this story. Hope you'll continue to be patient and enthusiastic to know more as I work to update again.**_


	29. Knowing Wisdom

_**Well everyone. I hope everyone has had a great holiday season and I wish you a Happy New Year. In celebration of a brand new decade, I present to you my latest chapter of Clash of All Time. Hope you enjoy. ^_^**_

**Chapter 29: Knowing Wisdom**

As Danny and Danielle piloted the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone, they observed some police ghosts that were still on patrol, searching for their escaped prisoners. Thanks to the Specter Speeder's cloaking and tracking technology, the Phantom cousins were able to easily avoid capture. Carefully maneuvering passed their enemies, close enough to see their bored and discouraged faces, they sniggered like the clever, sneaky, troublemakers they were being (In Walker's view at least). The search parties didn't seem to be nearly as copious as when the hybrid teens had first escaped. No doubt they were finally starting to give up ever finding them, whether they would have to face the wrath of the short-tempered jailer when they returned without his favorite prisoners or not. Danny was happy to see this and concluded that he would probably be able to travel the same way he was always able to through the Ghost Zone the next time he or anyone else he knew came through.

He and Danielle reached Clockwork's territory in less time than it took to get to the Realm of the Far Frozen (It wasn't called the _Far_ Frozen for nothing after all). Danielle stared through the windshield as Danny drove the Specter Speeder through the minefield of giant floating gears. Before long, the clock tower loomed ahead and Danny managed to land the craft as close to the main entrance of the tower as he could.

"All right." Danny started to say to Danielle as they both stepped out of their means of transportation and were walking up to the double-door entrance together. "Now, I wouldn't be surprised if Clockwork's already expecting us, him being able to see the future and all, so…" he stopped in realizing that Danielle wasn't beside him. Looking back, he saw that she was staring up at the tower with a bit of anxiety on her face. "Danielle, what's wrong?" He asked when he noticed this.

Danielle hesitated before responding, not taking her eyes off the huge clock that was slowly ticking away with echoing chimes. () "This is the ghost that came to talk to us that time in the Far Frozen while you were poisoned, right?" Danny nodded when she looked at him questioningly. "_This_ is where he lives?"

The ghost boy craned his neck up at the tall, green, clock tower (which was chiming nine o'clock pm), understanding the way Danielle was probably feeling. Looking at this place still ran a chill down _his_ spine. If it weren't for the fact that he knew the ghost inside to be a helpful and friendly one, and had he not stumbled inside for the first time completely by accident, he himself probably would never have even laid eyes on this realm. Danny looked back down to his cousin, smiling comfortingly. "I know it _looks_ ominous, but I can assure you, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come to think of it, Clockwork probably does that on purpose to make sure other ghosts leave him alone."

That's not exactly what Danielle was thinking about, but she thought maybe it wasn't worth worrying Danny over, so she just smiled at him in acknowledgment. He smiled back and jerked his head towards the door for her to follow him.

As she did so, the clone girl though that it _did_ come as a bit surprising that a ghost she had met personally and understood to be a wise and friendly specter would live in such a bleak place. Admittedly, in seeing this tower for the first time, it wasn't as creepy as it probably _would_ have been for her. Being lost in darkness for almost a month had been pretty scary enough. However, as excited as she was in being able to see the faces of all her loved ones again, after seeing the sickly face of the evil version of her older cousin on the news soon after, she had been rudely reminded of certain things she might not have ever _wanted_ to see. It made her wonder if she should have waited until later to get her sight back after all. For now though, Danielle shook these thoughts out of her head, supposing that what was done was already done. That she may as well make the most of it to help out.

"This way." Danny directed, gliding up the spiral staircase and up to a trap door that led to the topmost room of the tower. He waited for Danielle to catch up before he swung open the entrance to The Master of Time's inner sanctum.

"Hey, Clockwork?" Danny called, looking around as he floated up through the trap door. "Sorry to barge in, but we just wanted to…"

Danielle's insides jumped when she heard her cousin gasp at what he saw in the room. Danny's evil self didn't come and attacked Clockwork like he did the Far Frozen, did he? The genetic copy of the Ghost Hero quickly poked her head through the trap door opening, fearing that her cousin's reaction meant he really had spotted something of the sort.

After taking a second to look around in the dimly lit, eerie green room, Danielle's sight was drawn towards the only real source of light within it. It seemed to come from large, clocks, each framing a different image, reminding her of television monitors, only circular. She supposed these where the spoken-of time-windows. Hovering in front of the wavy, vertical pools of light was the purple-clad, blue-skinned specter she recognized as The Master of Time himself. Clockwork seemed to be all right. And even in the overall darkness in the room, nothing seemed to have been damaged or in flames, as would be expected from a surprise-attack by a specter that wielded the Crown of Fire.

Floating in front of Clockwork were two identical ghosts with long black capes and majestic-looking robes underneath them. Bony green hands protruded out of the sleeves and extremely large, singular eyes hovering inside protective, transparent domes were in the place of heads.

Danielle cocked an eyebrow in seeing these new, strange-looking specters that Danny was staring at in apprehensive recognition. Sure, they _looked_ pretty weird, but they didn't really strike the ghost girl as being _dangerous_. Then again, she alerted herself, remembering that one could never judge a book by its cover. Especially when it came to ghosts. And Danny was looking to be pretty wary of these particular ones.

"Danny Phantom." One of the twin spirits greeted darkly, narrowing his one eye at Danny. _So they _did_ know him_. Danielle thought. Probably not on the best terms, judging by the look just that one very large eye was giving her cousin.

"We should have known you'd be coming." His partner said, folding his skeletal arms. He seemed to have a deeper voice than the first. This one directed his gaze towards Danielle, who couldn't help but feel slightly exposed. It was like that one eye was scanning her, allowing it's owner to discover anything and everything about her that she could have kept secret through that powerful stare.

This paranoid thought was surprisingly confirmed in the next statement the Cyclopes-eyed ghost said to Danny with aggravation in his tone. "With the _clone_ no less."

Now it was Danielle's turn to gasp. How did this ghost, whom she had never even _heard_ of before, know that she was a clone? No one outside the family but Sam and Tucker (and Vlad of course) knew about that! Was there something about that eye of his that _was_ able to see right through her after all?

Feeling very disturbed, Danielle looked up at her cousin, who didn't seem to be surprised by this at all. In fact he wasn't even thinking about that. He was glancing between Clockwork and the identical twin ghosts. "Is this a bad time?" He asked, looking very guardedly at the two specters.

"They were just leaving." Clockwork said, raising a reassuring hand towards Danny as his appearance suddenly shifted from a bearded old man to a short, stubby infant with bucked teeth. Danielle certainly had not forgotten about this bizarre feature this particular ghost had, but it was still a surprise to her in seeing this sudden change occur in real life.

Danielle watched with shifty eyes as Clockwork then turned to face the identical ghosts who turned their focused gazes on him. "Be mindful of our agreement, Clockwork." The first of these ghosts said, almost as if warningly.

Clockwork rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Yes, yes. Now if you'll excuse me to do my job while you tend to yours." Clockwork said, waving his hand impatiently for them to leave. The one-eyed specters didn't seem to like the way they were being dismissed in such a way for the company of a few teenagers, but Danielle's eyes popped as the two suddenly vanished before her eyes. Considering all she had been through in her life, one would think she had gotten used to seeing strange things happen by now.

After disappearing, Clockwork breathed out as if the very presence of the ghosts was aggravating him before they had finally left. Then he put on a more, inviting look towards his new guests. "Welcome, hero's Phantom." He greeted with open arms as the new arrivals floated the rest of the way inside the room and approached him. That was before he turned his attention directly to the younger of the two teenagers. "Danielle." He greeted with a smile. Being addressed like this directly by a ghost she felt she still hardly knew made Danielle feel a bit awkward and want to hide behind Danny. Then the cloaked specter said in a friendly tone and a chivalrous bow, "You have my congratulations on the successful return of your sight."

"Oh. Um…Thanks." Danielle said, with a small smile before quickly added, "…sir." She looked up at Danny again, wondering how formally she should address the Master of Time, but he was staring at the place where the two ghosts had been floating a moment before, almost looking scared as well as suspicious.

"Clockwork, what were the Observants doing here?" Danny asked, looking at Clockwork again, whose form shifted to the middle-aged one at that moment.

"The _what_?" Danielle asked, confused.

"The googley-eyed ghosts that were just here." Danny clarified, while making twirling motions with his fingers in front of his own eyes to describe the _googley_ part.

"Oh. _That's_ what they're called?" Danielle replied, scratching her head. "I was gonna ask…"

Clockwork expanded for the girl. "The Observants are specters that also have the ability of foresight." Then he tiredly looked to the side. "Lately, despite my better judgment and their own set of regulations, they had been making decisions based on what they…'observed'…in the set timeline."

So those ghosts could also see into the future? "Ooooohhhh, so _that's_ how they knew about me being a clone." Danielle realized out loud.

"And they don't usually share what they know: As they have a rule that forbids them from acting upon what they discover in the timeline." Clockwork said, adding reassurance that the secret of Danielle's origin was safe.

"Then what did they want _this_ time?" Danny asked, redirecting the subject to the question he wanted answered.

"Not to place further restrictions on me and the use of my powers." Clockwork immediately said, knowing exactly what Danny was stressing about.

To this, Danny's expression relaxed and he breathed out in relief. "Phew. So you can spare a minute then?"

"That depends on what you mean by _sparing a minute_." Clockwork answered gravely. "In interfering directly with the time-stream and the events that are about to unravel: no." This made both teens look at each other until he added, with a smile, "Giving you _advice_ on the question you're about to ask me: yes."

"Good." Danny sighed in relief again. When he had flown in, seeing the Observants, he had been so afraid they had come to arrest Clockwork for telling him anything the last time he came to visit or something else outrageous they thought they could blame the Master of Time for.

Clockwork chuckled pleasantly before responding, leaning on his staff with a smile. "Now. About the matter you've come to discuss."

"Right." Danny straightened up. After glancing at Danielle, who gave him an encouraging look, he took a deep breath and began. "So. Clockwork. I've already discovered that trying to get my evil self back in the Fenton Thermos is useless. We've already discussed back home how much Vlad loved stealing and improving on _others'_ ideas. But I'm not sure where we'd be able to go to find those clawed ghost-gauntlets Vlad used to remove my human half. Would he have even made them if I never came to him with the reason of not wanting to have human emotions anymore?"

Clockwork's physical form turned into the chubby little baby again before he answered. "You already know that the Observants have forbidden me from sending you to that timeline to borrow the gauntlets yourself because of the deal I had already made with them."

"So I figured." Danny replied frankly. "But…if we were able to find _another_ way to time-travel. Say…if we borrowed the Infimap from Frostbite, couldn't we…?"

"Daniel." Clockwork interrupted in a tone that Danielle recognized usually only came from her Uncle Jack when any one of his children were in trouble. When Danny had been silenced, Clockwork carried on, giving the boy a bit of a disciplinary look. "You know how Frostbite feels about the Infimap being let out of his sight at all. Even if in the hands of the Savior of the Ghost Zone. And you have already had first-hand experience of the kinds of consequences that result in messing with the _past_. Based on the intertwining of the timelines that has already occurred since you first met your future self, what do you think would happen if you tried to do the same in the future?"

After scratching the back of his head guiltily, knowing he should have remembered this before, Danny thought for a moment before he answered. "I guess…if I took the gauntlets from that alternate future, there would be nothing for the Vlad from that time to use when the fourteen-year-old me went to him with the time medallion stuck inside me."

"Precisely." Clockwork confirmed with a nod as his appearance shifted to the elderly form of himself. "To add to that, the Observants are already upset with a piece of another timeline 'polluting' this one. If they ever found out that something _else_ has switched timelines, imagine how much more infuriated they would be, whether _I_ was the cause of it or not."

Danny made a face as he got the picture ahead of time.

Danielle felt like she was just getting lost with all this talk about the intertwining of alternate timelines, but one thing was pretty obvious. Testing the Observants' evidently already shortened patience: _really_ bad idea.

Danny bit his lower lip and continued the conversation. "But Clockwork, would it even be worth it to look for the gauntlets in _this_ timeline where my family is still alive and Vlad's taken off? If he _did_ make them, it's not like we actually have the _time_ to check all the places he could have hidden anything like that. And you're on _our_ side."

"You are correct on both regards." Clockwork nodded his hooded head in agreement. "But although Plasmius had multiple locations in which he installed undisclosed features, you remember that many of which you yourself had taken part in destroying. The both of you." He added the last part directly to Danielle, surprising her with the personal address again. Then she remembered, along with Danny, the time they had worked together for the first time to defeat Vlad and demolish his Colorado research facility.

"Oh yeah." Danny said in recollection, laughing a bit. Danielle just smirked when he looked at her in the memory before he went further. "And I know he moved after I got The Guys in White to demo his castle in Wisconsin..."

"You did?" Danielle's head snapped towards her cousin in wide-eyed surprise. The ghost-girl understood from the talk with the others back home that The Guys in White had destroyed Vlad's castle while searching it, but she never would have thought that it was because Danny told them to. Was that why Tucker found it so funny? Had he been in on it too?

"It was before they knew my identity. Long story." Danny quickly told her before returning to the main subject, facing Clockwork again. "And Vlad probably knew we would just destroy the Colorado lab again, since we then knew about his whole cloning thing. I don't think he had time to anyway, since that wasn't long before he decided to run for mayor of Amity Park. So he wouldn't have rebuilt there. Would he?"

"No." Danielle answered, stoically folding her arms and looking to the side as if staring into a still clear and painful memory. "He transferred whatever clone research he had left to that mayor mansion. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved everything else there too."

Danny didn't pay much attention to the sullen tone Danielle used as he was still trying to think and sort through the options out load. "And Tucker, being the ecstatic techno-geek that he is, he would have found anything Vlad had left in City Hall already. I know Valerie and her dad found camera bugs in our old house and in Axion Labs that had Vlad's name written all over them. They would have been able to use the tech in those to track whatever _else_ he had around those places by now."

Clockwork smiled started clapping his hands as if congratulating them. "Well done." He said with another chuckle. "You've already narrowed your search down to one last location." With a point of his time-staff, the cloaked specter channeled his power to bring up a swirl of green clouds in the largest time-window behind him. The mist soon parted to reveal a hazy picture of the last place Danny had yet to specifically name off.

Both Phantoms' eyes popped in seeing the image and recognizing it just as instantly. It was a huge, three to four story mansion, which could have only been affordable by those in the upper classes. Its grounds were spacious, but unkempt, as no one had been living there for a few years now. The property borders were fenced off with strong iron gates that had a golden-bronze plaque that read _Mayor's Mansion._

"But…that's…" Danny stuttered before spinning around towards Danielle, sucking in a breath. His stomach lurched as he saw her just gaping at the image of the house, completely horrorstruck. Danny may have seen this stately house more times that Danielle had (having once lived next door to it), but even Danielle knew well of the evil that had taken place within its walls. Run by its latest residential owner. In fact, Danielle's last and only memory of being inside it was by far the most unpleasant. Danny knew this all too well.

"That's…" Danielle squeaked in fright. Taking a few involuntary steps backwards.

Now Danielle _really_ wished she hadn't received the cure yet. If she didn't know she was looking at this same house, she would feel much more at ease. That was the place her life had nearly ended. Where her own creator tried to destroy her. What made it worse was that the currently presented image indicated that it was sundown over the mansion. So the reflection of the house in Clockwork's time-widow was even in the same light as she remembered it being back then. It was the very same nightmarish picture she hoped she had left behind forever after escaping it. Of all the locations they could go to find the tool they needed to defeat Danny's future self, _that_ was where they had to look?

"No!"

Danny couldn't keep himself from jumping at his catatonic cousin's sudden outburst before she suddenly grabbed at her long, snow-white hair, turning away and taking several steps towards the large, clock-face window.

"No, no, NO!" She spun around angrily to face both Danny and the Master of Time, who was in his infant form again. "Of _all_ the things I wanted to see after getting my sight back, _that_ place is far from even being on the list." Danielle pointed at the time window, glaring at Clockwork as if in accusation of how he could have even _dared_ to present her with such a repulsive vision. "I'm _not_ going back there!" Danielle shouted, tensing with a grimace. "I won't!" Silence followed before she relaxed, but she stared at the floor as her tone softened but became solemn. "I can't." She looked up at Danny, almost as if begging for support but also looking apologetic before shaking her head with that fearful flash Danny always recognized in her eyes. "…I…I couldn't…"

Danny just stood there, speechless, as he saw his cousin's head hang down again. He was about to step forward to comfort her in some way, but a bearded and bony version of Clockwork slowly floated toward the saddened ghost girl first.

Danielle looked up at The Master of Time on his approach as his appearance shifted to its strong, adult stage. She saw his full red eyes that were similar to her former creators, save for the lightning-shaped scar over one of them. Only, these eyes shown with more wisdom, filled with the sights and memories of many millennia's worth of experiences he had seen over the course of thousands of lifetimes. These much more friendly eyes shown with more inspiration. …More kindness. More understanding of what the young girl standing before him was feeling at this very moment. Oh, if only Danielle could have gotten that kind of feeling whenever _Vlad_ looked at her. Then again, if that were the case, her memories of the man would probably be even more distasteful than they already were.

"I understand why you never wanted to go back." Clockwork said softly and simply, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder before also looking towards Danny. "Both of you." For Danny was with Danielle when she experienced this painful event, also leaving him with memories he'd also rather not have. It was just that the aftereffects of it were harder on the younger of the two.

Danielle sighed heavily as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the floor, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

Danny found it was a good time to approach now. Clockwork floated aside for Danny to put a comforting arm around his cousin, giving her a sympathetic look that she wouldn't glance up to see before he turned to the wise specter again.

"Clockwork, before we go on a wild-goose-chase to the one place we _both_ don't want to go, can you at least tell us if we'll find the gauntlets there?" He asked, gloomily. Already having a feeling that the all-seeing spirit wasn't going to give him an answer he, let alone Danielle, wanted.

There was a meaningful pause in which Clockwork's appearance changed to that of the bearded and lanky old man before he answered, "Looking back on the past has ways of preparing you for the future, Danny. Even if in ways you never expect." He then turned around to glide back to his time-window where the wavy picture of the mansion was still being displayed. He turned to face the young man again before going on. "I think you'll agree that even if you _don't_ find exactly what you're looking for, you will find that going to that house will do you…" he glanced at the young girl at Danny's side for a moment, "…_and_ Danielle…some good."

Danny blinked, taking in Clockwork's words before he gazed up at the familiar image of the mansion. He pursed his lips as he took a moment to think this over before his eyes began wandering towards Danielle, and then to the floor, then back to the time-window. Then he finally sighed and looked back to the Master of Time, saying, "Well okay. I'll take your word for it."

Danielle suddenly snapped out of her reverie and she shot a petrified look at her cousin.

Danny didn't notice though, as he was looking miserably at the floor again as if regretfully admitting defeat. "Come on, Dani. We'd better get going." Danny said, taking his cousin's hand and leading the way back to the trap door to exit the room. "Thanks for your time, Clockwork." He said over his shoulder, guiding a dazed Danielle in front of him.

After being hesitant, she jumped through the hole, down to the top of the spiral staircase where she waited for Danny. He was about to follow before he suddenly stopped in remembering something and turned to face the specter for one last thing. "Oh, by the way. About the Observants. What changed their mind about letting you help us with this at all?"

Behind Danny's back, Danielle rolled her eyes, having had enough of this place and Clockwork's "_wisdom_" and just wanting to leave.

Clockwork didn't answer Danny's question right away, but he grinned looking to the side, folding his arms. "Let's just say that…in a separate timeline, you both have the opportunity to return a favor." He said, looking quite satisfied at a specific memory as he took on his bucked-tooth infant form. "One that leads to a…" he cleared his throat before moving on, "…'certain situation' they themselves would much rather avoid altogether."

"Oh really." Danny said slowly as he started musing this over with a grin. Then, he asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Does this 'situation' happen to involve the fact that they're interference is what set my evil self free in the first place?"

Clockwork just chuckled, giving the boy a playful look that said, _I'm not telling_. "Happy hunting, you two." He simply said, shooing them off with a motion of his hand and a knowing grin.

Danny scoffed shaking his head in getting the idea, but smirking suspiciously at Clockwork before jumping through the hole in the floor. He took the lead once again as he and Danielle glided down to the bottom of the stairs. The ghost boy was completely unable to keep himself from grinning at the thought of what Clockwork was hinting about the Observants.

Danielle, on the other hand, wasn't so amused. _Happy Hunting?_ She repeated Clockwork's last words in her head with a scoff._ Easy for _him_ to say. He just has to sit back in that creepy tower of his and watch everyone _else_ do all the hard stuff._

The next thing she knew, she and Danny were back in the Specter Speeder, piloting through the realms of the Ghost Zone to get home with the new information they were able to obtain from their venture. About half way there, Danny at last couldn't contain a giggle that was triggered by his thoughts. "Oh man." He said delightfully. "I would _love_ to have seen the look of the Observants oversized eyes popping if we _did_ end up confronting them about this situation." He said with a laugh as he kept his eyes on the path in front of him. "I know _I'd_ have a few choice words to share with them if they were stupid enough to think that arresting Clockwork would solve anything." At that moment, he started looking up into another daydream. "I wonder if after this is over, Clockwork'll let us see that play out on his time-window." He turned to his female counterpart to ask what thoughts she had on this matter, but stopped before another sound came from his mouth.

Danielle didn't even seem to be listening. She was just sitting there, staring at her knees, rubbing the outside of her arms in discomfort, obviously dwelling on something else entirely that couldn't have been anywhere along the lines of entertainment.

"Dani?" Danny asked. Danielle didn't answer, so he tried again. "Dani?" He saw his cousin starting to cringe, not responding and starting to get him a bit worried. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder to bring her out of her catatonic state. It was then that she finally looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked her.

Danielle sighed, looking down again. "I just think…" she finally began hesitantly. "…Maybe I should just…stay home with mom and dad to help look for another solution…"

"But it sounded like Clockwork was saying it was especially important _you_ came along to the mansion." Danny gently objected. Though, in his head he mentally cataloged the idea of looking for a possible alternate solution as a good one.

Danielle's tone suddenly changed from dismal to a bit forceful. "Danny, if the chances of finding the gauntlets are _still_ that slim, I just don't see how going there will do anything but bring back memories I've been trying my whole life to forget."

Danny had a feeling this was what it was all about. "I know. For me too." He said slowly as he turned to look ahead to focus on his steering. Then, he added with a shrug, "To be quite honest, I don't get it either."

Danielle gave him a disbelieving look and almost started shouting as if accusing him. "But you're still willing to just go by what he says, despite what you already know?"

Danny closed his eyes for a second before giving his younger cousin a punitive look that almost matched his fathers. "Danielle, if there's one thing I _do_ already know and have come to learn about Clockwork, it's that he always has a knack for knowing who and why anyone should be in the right place at the right time." Danny responded firmly, returning his gaze to the front of the Specter Speeder. "You've met him before. Even that time I was poisoned by The Guys in White ended up having long-term benefits. The Far Frozen's medical technology for curing Blood Blossom has advanced further, the both of us are still here to protect Amity Park, you have fire powers, and the Guys in White are in jail."

Danielle slumped back in her chair, folding her arms with a huff like a stubborn child that was refusing to listen to a parent's corrective lecture. "The only long-term thing I can think of going back to that house will do is keep me from ever being able to forget what happened there." She said arguably before glaring over at her cousin. "How do you know Clockwork's not just setting us up for an ambush? This _is_ Vlad's mansion we're talking about after all." She threw her hands out in front of her as if to indicate the obvious before folding her arms again.

Danny just sighed, giving Danielle a lazy look to indicate how ludicrous that sounded to him before looking ahead eventually saying softly, "If he is…I'm sure there's a good reason for that too."

"What?" Danielle couldn't believe this! She expected Danny to agree with her when it came to anything about Vlad. He was _there_ at that mansion. She thought he understood the reason she never wanted to go back. Had her cousin, the famed Ghost Hero, not even considered the consequences of not thinking things through?

To Danielle's outburst, Danny gave her another look. Not a disciplinary one this time, but one that was just asking her to listen. Just like he was always willing to listen to _her_. "Clockwork went out of his way to keep me from becoming that monster we're currently up against. Even to the point of breaking rules and getting in trouble with the Observants." Danny said steadfastly, but still calmly.

This gave Danielle quite a start. She didn't say anything as Danny returned his own gaze to the front of the craft he was piloting.

After a short pause he continued to gently explain. "After everything I've been through with Clockwork, indirectly or not…and even if I don't see the good that will come out of this any more than you do right now…I've still come to trust him enough that he always knows what he's doing."

As Danny finished saying this, he looked over at Danielle again who was staring down at the floor in thought with her hands in her lap. He reached over at took one of her hands, grasping it reassuringly. In response, she looked up at him with that starting miserable expression.

"Everything will be fine." Danny told her soothingly. "You trust _me_, don't you?"

Danielle didn't answer, but her mouth hung slightly open as she saw the light of comfort she always used to see in her older cousin's eyes before going blind. Something she had missed very much whenever she was feeling lost and uneasy.

Danny still had to steer, so before she had a chance to say anything in response, he just smiled warmly at her, releasing her hand and turning ahead again.

The young ghost girl stared out the side of the rounded windshield, off into space as she was thinking through this. She was still feeling scared of the thought of being inside Vlad's old mansion again, but at least she knew that she wouldn't have to go alone. She knew that Danny _did_ understand her feelings about even _seeing_ that house again. Which was exactly why he would be there with her: To help her face this. Just like he always was when it came to her former creator, Vlad Plasmius. _Everything will be fine_, Danny had said. Danielle may not have said or done anything to indicate her agreement to this, but she couldn't help but feel more confident in its truth after hearing what her cousin had to say on the matter. She did indeed trust him. Especially when it came to ghosts he was more associated with than she was.

It still didn't guarantee that she would be comfortable being in the house where she had almost been destroyed, though. Danielle kept reminding herself of this the rest of the way home and the thoughts on how she was possibly going to cope with it pulled her away from reality again as Danny silently drove them both back to the Fenton Portal. Soon, they were back in the underground Fenton Works lab.

"Kids. You're back." Danny's father greeted them happily as the fellow hybrids were stepping out of the Specter Speeder and reverting to their human forms.

Danny nodded towards Jack with a smile before turning to everyone else to get down to business. "How we doing?"

Tucker stepped up, proudly holding up a laptop, "I got the database put together."

"Great. Let's take a look." Danny said, giving his friend a pat on the back as he took the laptop from him and set it on a nearby desk to open it. Even though Danny already knew from Clockwork where they had to look, he was the one who asked them to put this together in the first place. He felt it was only fair he at least looked at what seemed to be a decent job in even only about an hour and a half of his absence. Besides. Perhaps the database would be useful for something else in the future.

Jazz came up behind her brother, looking over his shoulder as he accessed the database everyone at home had all worked together to organize. "So what did Clockwork say?" She asked, making conversation. "Was he still in trouble with the Observants?"

Danny shook his head as he started clicking through the location files. "Not as much as the last time I dropped by." Danny replied. "He's not allowed to change time for our benefit, but he was able to tell us where a good place to start would be."

Sam now approached as Danny found the file that described the mansion Clockwork had showed them on his time window. "The mansion in Ultra Posh Palter Heights?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"That's it." Danny nodded in confirmation.

"But Danny, how you gonna get in there?" Tucker stepped in. "It's always being monitored to keep unauthorized personal from accessing the ghost portal there." He then folded his arms with a skeptical look. "And as the mayor, I may not have been able to check on the status as far as the government surveillance there for a while, being stuck down _here_ the whole time, but I'm willing to bet my PDA that security has been beefed up since your evil self has been on the loose. Even if he can make his own portals."

Sam gave Tucker a look, putting her hands on her hips. "Tucker, Danny's a ghost. He goes invisible, phases in to look around and phases out again. It's simple."

"As if he'll _have_ to sneak passed anything." Danielle said irritably. Everyone stared at her, surprised by the attitude in which she said this. She directed her speech towards Danny before stating her own idea. "How about you just use your superhero status to walk right up to the guards, and say '_Going Ghost'_." She emphasized the phrase (that happened to be the one that usually caused an automatic scatter in crowds for the Phantoms to take care of business) rather sarcastically before folding her arms with a glare, looking to the side. She was silent after that as if wanting to not be included in the conversation anymore than to just state the obvious.

Everyone else exchanged hesitant looks at Danielle's reaction before Danny was the one who snapped out of it. Being the one who already understood Danielle's reproachful behavior.

He usually didn't like using his status as a hero to take advantage of people, but he felt even more uncomfortable in having to break the law by sneaking passed security since it now completely approved of him when it came to battling rogue ghosts (Particularly when the mayor of Amity Park was his best friend). Seeing as this was a critical situation they were in, there didn't seem to be any reason the guards wouldn't let him pass into abandoned territory that had become more of a tourist attraction by now.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Danny responded to Danielle, standing up and closing the laptop as he added, starting to smile, "But it wouldn't hurt to also bring certain highly ranked individuals along for government authority backup. _And_ technological support." He eyed Tucker who blinked at this statement. "And let's not forget a few _other_ people of intelligence, experience, and a keen eye for clues to find any secret compartments that The Guys in White never found." Danny then eyed Jazz and Sam who exchanged glances in seeing him looking at them.

Danny's smile didn't go away when he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Tucker.

"Are you talking about us?" the techno-geek mayor asked, wide-eyed.

Danny raised his eyebrows with that grin still plastered on his face.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz now looked at each other before Tucker started waving his hands, backtracking. "So you're _asking_ for us to come with you?"

"Outside the house?" Jazz stepped forward.

"To defeat your evil self?" added Sam.

"That you've been telling us for weeks to not get involved in?" Tucker finished.

Danny shrugged, taking a few steps passed the other three, saying sarcastically, "Well, if you'd rather stay here all night, already getting bored out of your minds from being inside a stuffy underground hutch, I can understand…"

"We're coming!" All three blurted excitedly in unison before dashing upstairs to get ready to go.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm before his parents stepped up to him.

"It's about time you came around in seeing that you couldn't do this without back-up, son." Jack said, looking smug as if he was specifically thinking of himself as the ultimate kind of 'backup'.

Maddie nudged her husband in reaction to his puffery before turning to her ghost-powered little boy. "While you kids are off on your little investigation, do you want _us_ to do anything?"

"Yes, actually." Danny responded, as if inspired. "You should brainstorm for alternative tactics in case we end up coming back empty-handed."

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton nodded approvingly at each other. "Having a backup plan is always a good plan." Maddie commented with a smile.

"Danielle's idea." Danny thumbed towards Danielle who just sighed, lazily staring to the side. It _was_ her idea to help them with formulating a backup plan, even if the suggestion was really just a desperate attempt to get out of not having to go on the search to the one place she never wanted to go. "Besides." Danny began again to his parents. "Someone should stay to watch the monitors anyway in case he comes back for another target-practice session."

"We'll do that." Jack said with a nod, putting an arm around his wife.

A set of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs from the kitchen got Danny's attention and he looked up to see Tucker, eagerly spring into the lab.

"All units ready for departure, Danny Phantom, sir." Tucker said with a playful solute before he spotted Danielle and quickly added, "And/or ma'am."

That's when Danny looked over at his hesitant cousin, who looked at him, almost desperately asking for the last time if she could stay behind.

"Meaning you too, Danielle." Danny told her with a meaningfully expression.

Danielle sighed, slouching forward in defeat. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She responded reluctantly as she shuffled passed a confused Tucker and went up the stairs.

Tucker and Danny's parents looked at the Ghost Hero in wonder about Danielle's conduct, but Danny just shook his head, telling them to not mind her right now. Then he urged Tucker forward to make their way up to the kitchen and through the living room to the teleportation chamber where the three girls were already assembled, waiting.

Inside the circular, transparent-walled room that was about the size of the inside of an elevator, Jazz began working the controls to bring up the electronic map of Amity Park. Tiny screens of several locations appeared on different places of the map where teleportation reception pads were hidden. She visually scanned for the screen that was labeled 'Ultra Posh Palter Heights' and examined the population indicator. No one seemed to be around that location to see them suddenly materialize out of nowhere.

"We're all clear." Jazz confirmed to her little brother as he and Tucker were stepping through the slide door to the interior of the teleportation chamber.

After everyone huddled together on the reception pad, Danny gave the word. "Let's move out."

"You kids just be careful." Danny's mother called after them.

The Fenton children, waved goodbye to Jack and Maddie and Sam and Tucker gave them a thumbs-up before Jazz pressed the designated screen. The system's recognition of the desired destination filled the room with a series of musical bleeping noises. The teleportation pad beneath their feet began to glow with a soft green light. In the next instant, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton saw all five vanish from the transport chamber in the house, knowing that they were on their way as the green light of the now empty reception pad faded out.

_**This chapter was almost twelve pages long by the time I decided to stop adding in so much description and just post the thing! I would definitely have broken this one into two separate ones, but I figured it wouldn't make the story itself any shorter by shortening the chapters. Besides. I've discovered all over again that ending it in another place just didn't have the desired effect when I was proofreading it. **_

_**Anyway, the story continues and there's more to come. Thanks everyone for all the support. You're reviews are much appreciated. Oh yeah. And to cmkovalenko: thanks for the tips on the part with the Observants. ;)**_

_**Now. I put this on hold for a while, as I think I'll be going off to work on some more fan art and do other things before I update again. I **__**do**__** already have the basic dialogue down for the next chapter already. **_

_**Happy New Year everyone! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this last installment.**_


	30. Journey to The Past

_**I have to warn you right now that this will probably not be what you expect. It may have taken a long time for me to update, but I'm afraid for this chapter we're not going into really intense parts. It's going to be more of the emotionally emphasized type. At least, as much of 'emotional' as I could muster. I hope you'll still enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Danny Phantom from Nickelodeon is owned and created by Butch Hartman. I do NOT own anything about the show, or any of its original characters. **_

**Chapter 30: Journey to The Past**

In the next instant after activating the teleportation process of the transport chamber in the Underground Fenton Works, the figures of the Fenton children, Sam, and Tucker materialized in the safe suppression of a small grove of trees. It was late at night, so the young detective squad additionally had the shadows to conceal their presence from passers by: If any at this hour.

True. It wasn't unusual for any known member of Team Phantom to be wandering about after dark. Additionally, the invisible and intangible teleportation pad that all five were standing on was impossible to be seen or felt by the unsuspecting: even if they ever thought to go exploring in this grove for whatever reason. It was also true that no one would be able to use the Fenton's teleportation system without a voice recognition key. Despite these facts, however, it was still wise to be discreet in order to keep the means of getting inside their headquarters as safe as possible.

The five children vigilantly started to make their way to the edge of the trees where they could see over a grassy lawn that was bordered off with a picket fence. On the other side of this fence was a sidewalk that stepped down to a freshly paved local street.

"Car." Danny warned in a whisper.

All five quickly took cover behind trees as the headlights of an approaching car were coming up the road. After the car disappeared into the darkness of the night, Danny turned himself invisible before peaking out from behind his tree, making sure he wasn't accidentally spotted while looking to make sure no one else was out for a nighttime stroll on the street. When he gave the word that the coast was clear, the others followed him across the lawn at a sprint. They all jumped the fence and started walking along the sidewalk, looking as casual as possible.

As they began to make their way to Vlad's old mansion, which was just around the corner from where they were, Jazz breathed in the cool night air as she stretched her arms out. "Ah. Sure feels good to be outside again." She said with satisfaction.

Sam and Tucker agreed with her indefinitely. These three, may have already been outside the house recently when entering the Ghost Zone to look for Danny, but traveling in a Specter Speeder in a world of long-passed life-forms just wasn't the same as going out into their own world. The world in which they felt much more at ease and on solid ground at: Both literally and figuratively speaking.

Danielle was just as glad as the others to have fresh air and space to breath in, but actually being able to see what was around her at the same time was more of a relief to her than the others could imagine. She didn't mind the Closter-phobia of the house nearly as much as the others. In fact, while blind, she had actually felt safer in a more compact space where she was able to feel and familiarize herself with where she was more easily. In that way, she had felt less helpless and exposed to danger while in the house. She may have found the courage to brave navigating through the Ghost Zone by herself when she knew Danny was in danger, and later found a different way to see when she needed to through him, but being able to see with her own eyes again made her feel a whole lot more secure and prepared.

Although, she still felt that nothing in the world could ever prepare her properly to face what was now looming within sight just up ahead. The young girl's stomach dropped like a stone and her heart skipped a beat as since buried and nightmarish memories already began reemerging themselves from the place in her mind she never wanted to visit again. They couldn't be at the mansion already. Not now.

Danny halted the company when he saw in the illumination of the streetlights, two darkly dressed men standing in front of the main gate of the mansion. Both wore serious expressions and had dangerous-looking weapons at hand. Seeming to be of the anti-ghost variety Jack and Maddie had designed and put into production. The kind that could also hurt humans: even if in a less effective way.

The guards or the weapons didn't come to Danny's mind as a concern, though. If all went as well as Danielle had suggested, however sarcastically at the time, the government security would be the least of their problems tonight.

"All right everyone." Danny said to the investigation team behind him. "Operation: raiding of enemy territory, is now underway." With that, he marched straight forward with the others close behind (with the exception of Danielle who was lagging back for as long as possible before reaching the gate).

The guards spotted the five kids' approach soon after they started stepping into the light of the street lamps. Broad and somewhat malicious grins crossed their faces as this happened. These two guards must have been bored previously and were now excited to finally have a chance to tell someone off for trespassing and show off their cool weapons.

This thought just made the ghost-boy inwardly roll his eyes as he stepped right up to them. The security guards proudly moved in front of the gate to the mansion, pointing their weapons right at Danny's chest. In reaction to this, the threatened teen looked at Tucker who simply scoffed.

"This is no clubhouse, kids." The first guard said with that grin still plastered on his face. "This is a restricted area. Officially off limits to…"

"I sure hope everyone _except_ those that are here on official Phantom ghost-fighting business that could determine the fate of this entire town." Danny interrupted as a flash of bright light transformed him to his most recognizable, ghostly appearance.

Both the guards' eyes popped. "Danny Phantom!" The guard with the gun at Danny's chest exclaimed. He lowered his weapon immediately with a sheepish expression. Same with his partner. "So sorry, sir. We didn't recognize you."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Either way, you might want to be careful who you point those things at. Carelessness like that could cost you your jobs. If it didn't cost a few lives first."

"Yes, sir." The guards said in unison.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Danny insisted, as he turned human again.

Immediately, the guards stepped aside with a completely unprofessional salute, truly demonstrating how new and inexperienced they were to this job.

"Go right in, Mr. Phantom." The second guard said, looking apologetic as he ushered Danny through the gate.

Tucker was about to follow the teenage ghost hero when the guards hurriedly resumed their barricade stances in front of him. Their prideful smiles returning and everything, even though they made sure not to point their weapons at anyone this time.

"Simple Fan clubs are still not permitted to pass." The second guard said, puffing out his chest.

Tucker just grinned, pulled out his mayor's top hat and replaced his red burette with it. Once again, the guards' smiles were wiped clean off as they recognized Mayor Foley. Now that he had on the proper headwear.

"Except for you of course, Mayor Foley." The second guard said guiltily as he and his partner again made way for the young mayor to pass through the gate.

As the girls were about to follow Danny and Tucker, though, Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as the guards moved to block the entryway yet again.

"Authorized personal only, girls." The guards said with those ridiculous smiles.

Danny was about to step in and explain, but Danielle had already completely lost patience. She growled at the stuck up security guards as her eyes flashed into a dangerously glowing, bright green, glare. The very look of it in the dark was already creepy enough to the guards, who took intimidated steps backwards, nearly dropping their guns. Danny was almost sure and afraid that his ghost-fighting partner's eyes were about to turn red instead of green.

"You big pushovers want some authorization?" The ghost girl asked threateningly. "Here!" Then, to Sam and Jazz's surprise, Danielle grabbed each of them by an arm, turned herself and the two others intangible, and stormed right at the guards with them.

Both adult men really did drop their weapons this time and ducked their heads under their arms in fright as if afraid the little teenage girl would hurt them as the intangible entities walked straight through their rather skinny bodies. When they opened their eyes again, they spun around to see the girls already on the other side of the gate. They stood there, speechless about what had just happened as they just watched the five kids simply begin walking up the paved path to the front door of the mansion.

After the first guard's heart stopped beating so fast, he said to his partner as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "We're not very good at this, it seems."

Danny walked alongside Tucker, shaking his head in disappointment. "Sheesh. Even The Guys in White knew how to be more professional. Those two are the 'beefed up security' you were talking about?"

Tucker shrugged defensively. "_I_ didn't hire them. But if they even cringe at the sight of a girl with glowing eyes, I'm already making plans to have them replaced, once this is over."

While this conversation was going on in the back of the group, Jazz caught up to Danielle, who was practically stomping her way up to the front door in prolonged aggravation.

"Danielle, you could have just shown them your 'authorization' by Going Ghost. Like Danny did." She said to her with a disappointed look. "Don't you think that was rather mean? Scaring them that bad and making them feel awkward afterwards?"

Danielle snapped, not even looking at Jazz, "We don't have time to prove clearance to puffed up security guards that are obviously too ignorant of recent events to recognize their own mayor and Ghost Hero! The sooner we get on with this dumb investigation, the sooner we can get out of here."

Jazz stopped walking at this sudden outburst and watched bemused as Danielle lengthened her strides to get ahead of and away from the others.

"Oooookkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Sam said slowly with a cocked eyebrow, also being surprised by Danielle's startlingly rude behavior.

When she, Tucker and Jazz all looked at Danny for enlightenment, he simply shrugged, pretending it wasn't important, and continued his way forward to get to the mansion, leaving the other three left in a pool of wonder before they decided to just shake it off and move on. For now.

Danielle's impression on the three _non_-ghost-powered peers and the security rip-offs had been a harsh one. Though, secretly, the young clone felt guilty for blowing up at the guards and Jazz like that immediately after she had done it. It wasn't like any of _them_ were the ones who forced her to come back to this awful place. But how else was she supposed to hide the fact that she was actually scared to death and aware that every step she was taking was bringing her closer to the one building she didn't want to go in?

The clone girl's anger was gradually becoming fear again as she slowed to a stop at the steps that led up to heavy, double-doors that were made of wood: Wood whose polish was withering away with time.

The girl stared at her feet as if attempting to avoid eye contact with the reality of her being in this situation. She got lost in her own thoughts for the next minute, so it wasn't until she looked up again that she realized that the others had caught up with her and they had already walked up the front steps, and intangibly passed through the double-doors.

Inside the mansion, there was a spacious corridor, lined with once majestic looking doors that led to different parts of the enormous house. There was also a grand, staircase that curved upward to the top floors. Everything was absolutely covered in a two-year-old thick coat of dust, making the whole place look dull of its now lost grandeur.

The youngest of the company felt her heart pounding as she observed these surroundings. Visions of Vlad Masters himself walking these halls back in his days as the mayor kept playing through her head. Just a minute after these disturbing occurrences came to Danielle, she looked up towards the top of the staircase and barely managed to hold in a gasp when she thought she saw Vlad leaning over the railing of the second floor landing, grinning maliciously down at her in a creepy 'welcome back' expression.

A sudden chill ran down the girl's spine and she visibly shivered from it before vigorously shaking her head and looking up at the top of the stairs again. The image of Vlad was now gone.

"Let's split up."

The sound of Danny's voice snapped the ghost girl out of her haunted thoughts before the others nodded in agreement and filed off in different directions.

Danielle followed suit, almost at a run, as if in an attempt to escape the fearful thought of Vlad she just had. As soon as she left the rest of the group though, the thought of going on a search by herself began to scare her. What if her former master was still here? He _could_ after all make duplicates of himself. Could a part of him still be hiding somewhere in this very house with the rest of the world under the impression he had left Earth forever? Could he be biding his time and waiting for the right moment to strike and declare vengeance on those who had crossed him?

Danielle suddenly shook her head of these notions. That was just ridiculous. She thought. Yes. It was just her paranoid imagination that conjured these thoughts and the vision she just saw at the top of the staircase. But she still felt almost afraid to touch anything in the room in knowing her maker's hands had been in contact with them. What if the remnants of his DNA might affect her in some evil way? Her genetic structure _had_ already been exposed to change twice by now.

At the same time though, Danielle couldn't help but run her fingers along random objects, as if the feel of them would help her to repair some form of invisible tie to her former master: If it had ever existed. Perhaps in doing this, she could understand him better. Why he _really_ did the things he did. To her and everyone else he may have hurt.

Danny recognized the room he walked into as the one he and Valerie had phased into when coming to rescue Danielle those two years ago. There was the fireplace Vlad had appeared in front of when coming out to defend his claim over his last clone. There was the bookshelf Danny was blasted into and that fell on top of him when Vlad had attacked him. The one he fell unconscious under before waking up in hearing Danielle screaming out to him in such awful pain. Danny grimaced at the recollection as he began his own search for anything that looked like ghost gauntlets or a place to hide them.

Meanwhile, Jazz, who had no previous memories of the inside of this house, had gone into what seemed to be a library to look for a secret entrance down to the lab. Perhaps the greatest chance of finding clawed ghost gauntlets would be there. Using her acquired knowledge from infiltrating Vlad's Wisconsin castle, she figured that the first biggest clue of a hidden control panel would be around something related to football or the Packers team.

Tucker and Sam thought they would start in the kitchen. Tucker was much more enthusiastic about it than Sam was.

"Tucker, why would Vlad have anything like clawed ghost gauntlets in a cooking area?" The Goth asked pointedly, folding her arms.

"Hey. You've seen those movies where evil scientists or rich guys have secret switches in the weirdest places in case of any type of emergency. You never know." Tucker explained, as he started to look through the cabinets. "Besides. I'm starved."

Sam rolled her eyes, figuring the motor-mouth with the cast-iron stomach would eventually discover on his own anyway that any food here would have long since spoiled after two years of abandonment. So she just bent down to run her hands along the side of a cutting table for any seams that might be evidence of a hidden control panel.

Her search led her around the corner of the counter where she stopped in confusion, finding something on the floor she didn't expect. While on her knees, she picked it up to examine it for a second before something about it caught her attention and made her face light up. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

"I know." Tucker exclaimed, as if appalled. "You'd think a guy as rich as Vlad would think to hire an actual cook instead of stocking up on stuff like lima beans. Ech!" He pulled some canned food out of a pantry, tossing it behind him with a disgusted look, not even paying attention to Sam, who rolled her eyes again.

"No, Tucker, I mean _this_." She directed the subject towards what _she_ had found.

Tucker turned around lazily with disinterest until he saw what Sam was holding in her hands. "A feeding bowl?"

"Not just _any_ feeding bowl." Sam said with a grin as she rotated the small red dish she had found on the floor. "Look what the name of the animal that ate from it was."

Tucker's eyes widened for a minute in seeing the name _Maddie_ in gold letters engraved on the side of the dish. That was when he started to snort in amused laughter. "Hey Danny! Get in here!" The techno-geek called out.

Danny came phasing through the wall in a hurry. "You found the gauntlets already?" He asked, anxiously.

"Well, no. Not the gauntlets. But you _gotta_ look at this." Tucker said, trying to stifle his laughter as Sam proudly handed Danny the feeding bowl.

Danny rolled his eyes and took it with a frustrated expression. That soon changed when he realize what the object was and discovered the name on the side. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." His eyes widened and his face lit up as everything came together in staring at the bowl. "Ha ha! The crazed-up fruit-loop actually got himself a lonely-guy cat?"

That's when all three comrades suddenly burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Danny may have been inside this house other times besides, (including the time he accidentally obtained weather powers from an atmospheric manipulating ghost named Vortex), but never in all those times did he ever even _think_ that Vlad would have had a cat he had named after the woman he was so obsessed over. Knowing it would only give Danny another point to mock him for, Vlad must have taken special care to make sure no one ever knew about this pet of his.

Danny and his two pals just couldn't stop shaking the whole house with their hysterics before Danielle and Jazz entered the kitchen with confusion on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Danielle asked over the roar of laughter.

When Danny finally got control of himself, he hung the cat dish in front of the two new arrivals. "Dani, why did you never tell us that Vlad got a cat?"

Danielle's face skewed at the bowl as she was taken aback by the unexpected and rather irrelevant question in her opinion. "Probably got one _after_ I ditched him." She said with a shrug. "Why does it matter?"

Jazz stepped in with a smile, taking the cat dish from her brother to examine it herself. "Danny used to always tell him to stop chasing our mom, that he didn't have a chance with in the first place, and get himself a cat instead."

"Hey! Do you think Valerie knew about it?" Tucker thought. "She also worked for him once."

Sam was still grinning when she answered, "If she did, we could ask and let her in on how ironic it is."

Danny snorted. Just the thought of it was funny. "Oho. Man. For once I wish Vlad hadn't taken off." He then started staring off into space, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Oh, the mileage I could have gotten off him for this." He said dreamily.

All started laughing again as Danielle just stared at the bowl, now in Jazz's hands, completely expressionless and unmoving. She soon felt a hard slap on her back that made her jerk forward a bit before she realized it was Tucker who was holding his now aching sides as he continued his frenzy.

"Come on Danielle, isn't that funny? He actually got one, even though he was so firm that he never would." Tucker encouraged the youngest of the group with a joyful grin, thinking he probably needed to spell it out for her in order for her to get the joke that everyone else was finding so amusing.

Danny's mirth had gradually stopped when he noticed Danielle just look at the bowl again. This time with a bit of a scowl and a flash of anger in her eyes…or could it have actually been…jealousy?

"Yeah. Hilarious." The ghost clone said slowly and quietly. She let out a heavy sigh before adding bitterly and barely above a whisper, "Figures he would even choose a cat over me."

Now everyone else had stopped laughing in noticing Danielle's acidic conduct again and watched as she spun on her heal, storming out of the room.

"Dani?" Danny called after her in concern as she was nearing the doorway to the corridor.

"Can we _please_ just get back to finding those gauntlets?" She almost shouted harshly, barely turning her head to look at the others. "We're not here on vacation. We've been losing enough time as it is. I'm surprised you of all people aren't taking it more seriously, Danny."

Danny blinked, a bit stung by what Danielle said, as she disappeared into the hall a second later. A short silence followed in which the four remaining in the room, just stared after the youngest of their group.

"Danny, what's up with her?" Sam asked, coming up behind her friend and breaking the silence.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Danny said as his shoulders sadly slumped down. He wasn't sure he was ready to say that he actually knew _exactly_ what was with his poor cousin. He was fairly certain Danielle wasn't ready for them to know about it either. So he changed the subject. "She's right, though. We should keep looking."

Tucker rushed over to Jazz and snatched the feeding bowl from her in excitement. "Oh man. If we just found this in the kitchen, I can't wait to see what kind of stuff we can find in Vlad's room." He then dashed out with a look of mischief on his face.

Sam soon followed him, shaking her head from how quick Tucker was to forget the reason they were really here. Though secretly, also curious of what else they might discover while on their search for what they were actually looking for.

"Well, at least _someone's_ having a good time." Danny thought out loud to Jazz after seeing Sam and Tucker run off in a hurry.

Jazz simply shrugged in response before Danny then headed out of the kitchen himself. He was barely making his way through the main hall before she rushed to catch up and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Danny?" She asked seriously, but with worry on her face as she turned her brother around to face her. "This is where it happened, isn't it."

She was refereeing to Danielle's near death by melting. And it wasn't a question, as Danny realized when he caught the knowing glint in his older sister's eyes that usually annoyed him whenever she caught onto his bluffs. This wasn't about him, though. It was about Danielle, whom he himself was also concerned about, even though he understood more of the reason she was being so rash.

Danny sighed in defeat, staring down at the floor before admitting softly with a nod, "Yeah."

Jazz gazed down the hall towards where Danielle had stormed off in such a manner, but now with a new understanding. "I _thought_ she looked uncomfortable when you guys got back from Clockwork's." She said observationally before turning back to her brother with a sympathetic look. "Couldn't she have just stayed home then? Or even just stood watch outside?"

"She _would_ be an improvement over those two goof-guards." Danny replied with a small scoff before his head drooped again. He slid his hands into his jean pockets with a solemn shrug. "But… Clockwork hinted it was better she came with us."

"I see." Jazz replied, knowing from the stories of the mysterious ways in which Clockwork did his job. After another moment of thoughtful silence, she then cleared her throat, putting on a more cheerful disposition. "Well, I'm not gonna let Sam and Tucker have all the fun. But…" She leaned closer to whisper to her younger brother, "Danielle looks like she really needs someone to talk to right now."

Danny nodded, looking down the hall. "I was just thinking of getting on to that. Come get us if you find anything interesting."

After Jazz nodded her response, the two siblings split. Jazz heading upstairs where Sam and Tucker were on their own kind of investigation (now having more fun doing it), and Danny heading down the hall, towards where he was already hearing things being slammed around in the lounge by Danielle.

"Dani?" Danny asked gently after turning the corner into the lounge to confirm his suspicions. "Dani, what's wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, Danny!" Danielle said in exasperated sarcasm as she spun around to face Danny, who simply stood in the doorway. "I'm raiding the house of my former creator who made me think I was like a daughter to him while right beneath our feet is the very lab where he deliberately and openly tried to destroy me! I'm _fine_!" She shouted this last sentence before going back to opening a side-table drawer and slamming it closed, nearly knocking the whole thing over in doing so.

"Dani! Will you calm down?" Danny raised his voice to be heard over the thundering of heavy objects being carelessly tossed around and took a few steps forward.

Danielle stopped, but only to glare back at him from over her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Vlad did to you. I really am." Danny told her as sincerely as possible. "He was a jerk. But you were able to catch it before it was too late and we all commend you for that."

Danielle looked away, walking towards the back of a padded chair where she laid her hands. "It's not just that." She said quietly after taking in a cleansing breath.

After a second, Danny came up behind her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered softly.

Danielle glumly shook her head. "I don't think there's anything to talk about that you don't already know."

"I kind of doubt that." Danny pointed out, folding his arms and looking down at her with an encouraging expression.

It was a long time in which the hybrid cousins just stood there. Danielle closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. How would she explain something she wasn't sure she understood herself?

She acknowledged the fact that she was currently touching a chair Vlad must have occupied some time ago. She could just picture him sitting smugly amongst his possessions of high classification and wealth…and leaving what he had told her was his 'greatest creation' out of it.

At that moment, a painful rage suddenly sparked inside Danielle as her mind flashed through more pictures of Vlad's double-crossing face. She clenched her fists on the back of the plush chair as the more she remembered of Vlad caused her emotions to keep boiling.

Danny started tensing up when he saw his little cousin's knuckles turn white. Her hands began to let off smoke as her barely contained elemental power was singeing the fabric of the chair beneath them.

Suddenly, with an enraged cry and her enhanced ghostly strength, Danielle effortlessly pushed the whole chair over, making Danny jump back in surprise.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?" She bellowed, before she strode to a bookshelf and swept her whole arm through a whole row of books, knocking them to the floor. "I TRUSTED HIM AND HE JUST TURNED AROUND AND TRIED TO…ARGH!" In her rage, she tipped over the whole shelf, shattering a few fragile antiques that had been set neatly on top of it and dumping all the remaining books that were on the shelves onto the floor. "The very thought of him just makes me sick now! I _hate_ that guy! I hate him!" Danielle continued with rage as she toppled a small table that had a dust-covered, but expensive-looking chess-set on it before knocking over the two chairs that had been on either side of it.

Danny may have predicted this sort of outburst to happen, but he still stood there, stunned, as Danielle finally stopped her rampage. Her breathing had become far more noticeable now and she collapsed to her knees as if exhausted.

"At least…" She began again, more under control this time. "…I _want_ to."

Danny blinked in surprise. This was unexpected. "You mean, you _don't_?" He asked, confused.

Danielle was silent for a moment as she lowered her eyes, rubbing her arms. "I'm…not sure." She replied hesitantly.

Danny's confusion began to sink in even more as another silence filled the room. He decided to ignore it for now though. He walked up to Danielle, and bent down to put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

As he did so, she looked up at him and saw him gave her that comforting expression she always recognized.

"I'm listening." Danny told her softly and genuinely. Then he patiently waited for her to begin.

_**Yeah, I know. After the detour to Walker's jail, this is steering in yet another direction, away from the main goal to take down Dark Phantom. So, I'm sorry to dissapoint you this time after all your waiting.**_

_**This was originally a whole lot longer because I never thought of it going into two or even THREE separate parts. Originally 14 pages long, even after I did ANOTHER split before that. Having it that length was definitely uncalled for to my way of thinking and this time, I finally found an excellent place to end it when I split this one. **_

_**I hope the cat thing at least made it worth your time. I always imagined a scene in which Danny found out about the cat by going to his archenemy's old house and really REALLY wanted to be able to fit it into this fic. Though, I had wondered how I would be able to tie in with the whole thing and make it seem significant enough to really be considered a step towards the main objective rather than as another detour. With some help I got from both my cousin and my sister, (thank you to the both of you. ^_^) I think I feel good enough about it to at least finish this scene at Vlad's house before considering revising. Which I WILL do, should I get less than satisfactory responses on this latest update.**_

_**Since this chapter was originally part of a big one, you probably have already guessed that the next part is already on the way. In fact it's already in the refinement process. I can't tell you when it's going to be up though, since even I never really know when it's done before I just get fed up with adding in, changing description or changing the dialogue. You fellow writers probably already know what I mean.**_


	31. Real Intentions

_**Those of you who have been asking about the cat: No, they will **__**not**__** be finding a dead one somewhere in the house. I never intend to put decomposing bodies of any kind in any of the description in any of my stories, **__**ever****,**__** unless they were at least hundred-year-old skeletons already. **_

_**As for what **__**happened**__** to Vlad's cat after he just took off (since finding it dead in the house will not be an option): Animal instincts can be pretty amazing. I would think that once the cat realized it wasn't going to be hand-fed anymore, it would have gotten out of the house the first chance it got to look for food. **_

_**If you remember from the last battle in my first fanfiction, and going back to a small reference from only a few chapters ago in this one, The Guys in White were the ones who had given her that chance when they decided to raid Vlad's mansion. Knowing them for their reputation to "knock in a wall or crash through the ceiling" (said Mrs. Fenton in Living Large) I'm pretty sure the cat would have found a way to get out once they arrived. ;) Even if The Guys in White decided to use a more stealthy approach by simply picking the lock on the door, as I understand it, cats don't like staying inside for very long. I wouldn't be surprised if it rushed out the door as soon as The Guys in White opened it. **_

_**Anyway, I'll probably get that explained in the actual description of a later chapter. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy THIS one. Last time in Clash of All Time, Danielle was trying to sort out all the emotions she's going through from being back in Vlad's mansion. Let's see how Danny's able to help her out of it.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Danny Phantom from Nickelodeon is owned and created by Butch Hartman. I do NOT own anything about the show, or any of its original characters. **_

**Chapter 31: Real Intentions**

Danielle closed her eyes for a minute as she stayed kneeling on the floor, feeling Danny's caring hand on her shoulder.

Talking things out _had_ always helped her in the past. Though, this particular subject may be a bit…different…from what Danny would expect. She had no idea how he would react or if he would even understand her position and feelings on this subject. Still, it was better to get it out in the open where others would be able to help her to deal with it, even if not right away, than to just keep it to herself where the problem would only build up and get worse, making her feel as such. She knew this from more than one personal experience.

Danielle used one of the chairs she had toppled over earlier to hoist herself to her feet and began walking towards the couch: One of the only things in the room she hadn't forced out of place in her previous rage. Danny watched her mindfully as he himself straightened up from the floor.

"I know Vlad was an evil man. And I believe all the things you say he's done to you and your family." Danielle began gloomily. "I've had enough proof of that for myself by now to believe it." She let out a heavy sigh as she stiffly situated herself on the couch. "But still…those nightmares I have about him?" She paused for Danny to nod his head in acknowledgment. "They're not always about him returning and coming after me again."

Danny cocked an eyebrow in wonder, seeing Danielle look like she was feeling rather guilty of what she was thinking before daring to say it out loud. "Sometimes…I wake up crying…because of how much I miss him."

Though, the ghost boy had tried to inwardly brace himself for something drastic before this conversation started, his previous preparation for the unexpected didn't quite measure up to this. Danielle actually _missed_ Vlad sometimes? Even after everything he had done? This was quite the contrast to what he was so used to hearing from her about Vlad.

Before he could think any further into this, Danny noticed that Danielle was looking at him weirdly. That's when he realized he had been gaping: probably with clearly legible disbelief on his face. Danny tried to change it in a hurry, but she had already caught it.

"I know it sounds so wrong, but you have to understand. I…" Danielle was talking a little fast, sounding desperate before she trailed off for a minute. Then she groaned in frustration with herself, grabbing at her hair. "Oh, how am I supposed to explain this for _anyone_ to understand?"

"It's okay. It's okay." Danny quickly said calmingly, striding towards Danielle's side in console and returning his expression to the reassuring one. "Keep going."

Danielle gave him a searching look, detecting no hint of anger or disappointment in his eyes, despite his obvious confusion that was there before. Boy. She was sure glad to be able to use this technique again. Sure, while she was blind, she could always tell what mood Danny was in by listening for even the slightest hints in his voice, but she felt that it was through the eyes that she was most sure of how accurate she was.

After knowing that Danny was still willing to listen, Danielle took in a deep breath, and continued slowly, softly, and solemnly. "After what he's done…what I've _seen_ him try to do…I hate him for that." There was bitterness that creeped into her tone as she said the last part, but then it changed to a more regretful one as she pressed on. "But at the same time… I can't help but hate _myself_ for hating him."

Danny decided he probably shouldn't say anything just yet as he seated himself next to Danielle on the couch, making sure his look towards her was more sympathetic than bewildered this time.

"Danny, he was the one who brought me into this world. He first taught me how to use my powers." Danielle explained as she then took a minute to look down at her open palms. "He's also the one who helped me to…first understand what it's like…to care about someone." Danny noticed that Danielle was beginning to tremble and tense up from the recognizable attempt to hold back oncoming tears. "I did and would have done anything for him, even if it meant hurting you, because…" She stopped short as if afraid of a disappointed reaction from him when she said the next thing. When she finally said it, it was so quietly, Danny could barely hear her. "…Because, I really did love him." She finally forced out, as if wishing she could have held it back for just a little longer. Still, she managed to go on a little more easily this time, as it seemed. "I really did think of him as a father. As _my_ father."

A moment of thoughtful silence passed before Danny spoke up softly, "_That's_ what you really miss about him, isn't it. How you used to be able to look up to him? As both a guide and a metaphorical family member?"

Danielle nodded slowly. "Vlad's caring about me may have ended up being a big lie…but…what _I_ had felt about _him_ back then wasn't."

This actually didn't surprise Danny. He knew that it was hard for Danielle to believe that Vlad was really a horrible man who had a favorite clone that wasn't her. It certainly couldn't have been easy for her to make the decision to turn on the one who had made her existence possible in the first place. Let alone, one that first started out as the only father figure she ever knew and had learned to care about. Had Vlad not simply lost patience with her and personally proved the cruelty Danny warned her he was capable of, even if unintentionally, who knew how much longer she would have ended up being misdirected by him?

"And now…in being back here…" Danielle struggled to continue. She began staring around the room, looking like she was attempting to recall those happier memories she had of Vlad, but failing to do so without them leading to the fact that it had always been a ruse. "I just feel so confused how someone who was still able to show me what a family can actually be like…turned out to be so terrible. And it took _you_: His archenemy, of all people, for me to figure it out." Danielle clenched her fists on her knees as tears finally began to swell up in her eyes and her voice began to crack as she tried to keep going. "But even now, I sometimes wonder if…if things had just gone…well… a little differently…maybe he…wouldn't…have…"

That did it. She couldn't go on anymore before she just choked up and broke down, burying her face in her hands behind her long bangs that already hid half her face.

Danny took pity on his female double by scooting himself closer to her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Danielle accepted by resting her head on his chest and she continued to cry.

Now Danny understood more fully of why being back in this house had much more of an impact on Danielle than even _she_ probably anticipated. The little clone was angry towards Vlad for the things he tried to do, but even now, she still respected him as her creator. Mostly because she felt she _had_ to, in fear that he might someday return. Finding out how much she despised him now would only make his disappointment and rage towards her even worse. The other part of the respect must have been because she wished that she might have seen the kind of truly caring Vlad she had once thought to be real emerge from that rotten core. Therefore she regretted attacking him, thinking that in doing so, she had been the one who severed any last ties with him that were actually worth keeping.

"Dani." Danny said softly as he continued to hold his weeping cousin. "Vlad's behavior towards you was not—your—fault. You _never_ deserved to be treated the way he treated you, whether he made you or not."

Danielle just buried her face in Danny's shirt with a sniffle and with several emotions towards her former creator all twisted, tied, and knotted together inside her. What a feeling _that_ must have been.

Would Danny be as confused and hurt as Danielle, were he in her position? Perhaps. After all, he remembered that when he first met Vlad, he liked him as his father's old friend, resourceful billionaire, and fellow Packers fan. He was even willing to overlook the fact that Master's was looking at an already married woman. That was up until he found out Vlad had ghost powers and was bent on using them for revenge against Jack for just a little blunder that happened over twenty years ago.

Vlad had probably learned more caution after Danny refused to side with him back then. The ghost boy had only been fooled for just over a day while the villain had Danielle living under the illusion of him being a good guy for months. It would only make sense that it was harder for her to let go of the better memories she had of the man in hopes that he secretly did somehow care for her.

After another long moment, Danny decided that something else should probably be addressed. He gently pulled Danielle away from him and held her shoulders as he looked at her tearstained face. "Let me tell you something. Even if Vlad never got his ghost powers he would have turned out the same way."

Danielle scowled at Danny before turning her face away to dry her eyes with the end of her sleeve. "How would _you_ know?" She asked sourly.

Danny had to admit that this was a fair question. He couldn't blame Danielle for her bitterness. Since he met her, he had only ever spoken of Vlad to her in the astringent, unforgiving way he always used when remembering anything about him. She probably thought he had never seen any other side of Vlad besides the cruel and vengeful one that he considered to have no heart at all, while she had always hoped otherwise.

Danny finally responded matter-of-factly, not quite sure how well an answer like this would justify his point of view on Vlad very well to Danielle, "That's what Clockwork was talking about with me having first-hand experience of changing the past."

Giving him a confused but curious expression, Danielle asked, "You saw what would have happened if Vlad didn't get his powers?"

"Actually, I…took part in preventing him from getting them myself. Thinking I wouldn't have to deal with him in the present if I did." Danny sunk himself into the couch with a sigh, thinking back on that particular incident with regret. "I found out only _after_ that that it just screwed things up even more. Dad ended up getting the powers instead, and Vlad got married to mom.

"Ew. Gross!" Danielle exclaimed with a grimace. "The way he always acted around the _hologram_ was bad enough."

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly." Danny agreed with a nod before sitting up again to whisper, "Which is why even Sam and Tucker don't know about this." Then his voice returned to normal as he put his elbows on his knees. "It was a good thing Clockwork was able to reset the timeline back to before I interfered. But before that happened, I saw that even before the accident, Vlad was _still_ becoming spiteful towards dad for winning mom over. Even when Vlad was the one to marry her, he was so controlling of her in their relationship. When I was trying to figure out a way to fix what I had done to the time-stream, Vlad found out and…well…he liked things the way they were and tried to prevent it from being any different by…killing dad."

Danielle's eyes widened. "For real?"

"I'm pretty sure, anyway." Danny bobbed his head to the side to show his uncertainty. "Vlad had me pinned down and was about to zap me when dad stepped in to defend me. Being in the position I was, I wasn't exactly able to check dad's vitals myself to see if he was just unconscious or not. But mom became really upset before turning on Vlad and throwing him into the Ghost Zone."

Danielle cringed and looked down at the floor. "Wow," was all she could say in response. "And without any ghost-powers. I bet that didn't end well for him."

"It didn't really end well for _anyone_ in that timeline." Danny replied with a shrug.

"But Danny, isn't that the point?" Danielle asked. When Danny gave her a questioning look at what she was getting at, she clarified hopefully. "It's in _that_ timeline where Vlad ended up thinking he could do whatever he wanted to keep what he had. What about the stuff that's happened in _this_ timeline?"

"What about it?" Danny shrugged again, still not quite understanding where his cousin was going with this.

"Danny, don't you ever wonder…after everything that's happened…if Vlad hadn't left, maybe he would have eventually…come around? About your parents? About you?" Her expression drooped and her eyes began to wander downward as she added softly, "Me?"

There was a pause in which Danny was trying to think of how to answer this before a voice coming from the hall startled him into looking up.

"That's a good point, Danielle."

"Jazz!" Danny stood up from the couch, glaring at his nosey sister who was now poking her head into the lounge. "What are you doing back there?"

Of course, he already knew the answer. She had been listening to them talking for who knows how long. He only asked because it was just one of those standard questions that had to be brought up at any given time.

Jazz folded her arms and leaned against the inside of the doorframe with a playful smirk. "What? I'm not allowed to be the meddling, overprotective sister I promised you I'd be a long time ago?"

Danny responded with a scoff and a roll of his eyes, "You got _that_ right."

"As I was saying, though." Jazz cleared her throat, ignoring her brother's comment and the tone in which he said it. "Danielle could be right. If you think about it, when Vlad found out his plan had backfired on him, he had no choice but to leave everything he had ever known behind. Not just his chance for ruling the earth, but his status, his money, his home, not to mention the love of his life and every chance he may have thought he had left of actually having her. And he left thinking that _he_ had brought that doom on her."

Danielle was staring at the college-enrolled student as if surprised that someone else was actually siding with her on her opinion of Vlad.

Jazz crossed the floor to approach her two younger family members, set a small book she had on a side-table, and sat herself beside Danielle on the couch as she continued to explain her hypothesis: To Danny specifically. "If Vlad's still out there and found out that the world had survived after all, he still knows that by now he's even lost _Dad's_ trust. And Dad was his biggest supporter who had considered _him_ a friend even when his approval ratings as mayor were at rock bottom. Which was most of the time. One would think that Vlad would be humbled by a dramatic experience like that." Jazz finished with Danielle nodding her agreement and looking at Danny hopefully.

Danny looked to the side in thought, admitting to himself that he had never really thought of it that way before. Still, he sighed heavily, saying, "Yeah. One would think."

This choice of words intrigued the girls. After they shared glances with each other, they both looked at Danny with interest on what he was meaning. That's when Danny decided that it was time for another story he hadn't really told anyone yet. Or rather, told an important detail he left out of one.

"After my first encounter with my evil self got me stuck in that future, I told you that I had met Vlad from that timeline."

The girls nodded in recollection of this tale.

"When I first looked at him then…for the first time, I _did_ actually feel sorry for the guy." Danny told them, specifically looking at Danielle, who smiled a bit at this fact. "You should have seen how defenseless he looked: Being stripped of his powers for ten years. He had to go into hiding all that time. From _me_." Danny backtracked and corrected quickly, "or rather that _future_ me." Then, he went on. "But having to live like that for so long, Vlad told me that it helped him to realize that he was wrong to attempt to try to hurt my family."

Danielle stared for a moment, almost as if in awe. "He felt…sorry? For what he did?"

Danny's heart sank when he saw a glint of hope for Vlad brighten in Danielle's eyes. He didn't want to be the one to extinguish it when he told her the next part of the story, but in order for her to fully understand, he knew he had no choice.

Already feeling guilty for it, the young hero continued. "Well, that's what I had _thought_, at least." There the light was; already beginning to fade the instant he was hinting this. Danny avoided eye contact with both girls, not wanting to see their disappointed faces once he finished. "Until he pulled the clawed gauntlets on, thinking that instead of using them to remove the time-medallion to help me return to my present, he'd destroy me to prevent that future from happening." Danny couldn't help but cringe when he heard Danielle gasp.

Jazz's eyes grew wide. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." She said, blinking frantically as if trying to remove the thought from her head. "You never mentioned _that_ part of the story."

"For good reason." Danny responded, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow, as if it were obvious. Though, he still wasn't looking at either of the girls.

Danielle grew silent and still for a while and looked down as she contemplated what her cousin had just told her. When she spoke again, it was soft, but Danny caught a hint of revolt in the back of her words. "So he ended up just redirecting all his anger towards _you_ since he didn't have your dad to take it out on anymore?"

Danny couldn't help but glance at Danielle in reaction to this question. "Well, he was _always_ angry with me for disagreeing with him in the first place, but…" he could only shrug to finish his response when he could think of nothing else to say.

Danielle sighed heavily, shaking her head as she stood up from the couch. She walked passed Danny, who watched apologetically, as she made her way towards a large, curtained window where she looked out towards the overgrown garden of the mansion.

"So he never would have changed. Would he." She commented sadly. "Anything bad that happens to him, he's always looking for someone else to blame_._ If ten years without powers isn't enough for him to let go of a grudge, he never would have let go of _any_ of the issues he had with other people." Her voice lowered before adding, looking at one of her hands with a sigh, "Including me. Just because I didn't turn out the way he wanted me to."

Danny and Jazz exchanged glances before staring sympathetically from behind their young cousin. No one wanted to say anything, but all three of them already knew that the other two knew that Danielle was right. If Plasmius _did_ ever feel remorse for endangering the whole world as he did, as long as he thought there was still a chance he could get what he wanted, he would just go back to being his old, obsessive, crazed-up, evil self only way he would ever even _want_ to change for the better would be long after everyone whom he thought had ever done him wrong was gone. Thus, gaining only a temporary satisfaction before he came to realize that he had wasted away the majority of his life trying to be rid of them. In the end, realizing it was now too late.

Danny felt so sorry for Danielle: the experiment who had been rejected by her own creator, simply for being imperfect. He saw as she continued to stare out the window, up at the night sky, where Vlad had long since disappeared two years ago. Now her inner wish of ever seeing good emerge out of her creator was completely thrashed.

Yet, for reasons Danny couldn't explain, he felt sure that she still understood that if Vlad realizing that everything he hoped for was now out of his reach was the only way for him to feel any form of penitence for the crimes he had committed, than perhaps it _was_ better that he was gone from this world. It's just that Danielle would never be there to see for herself when Vlad turned over a new leaf out there. And _that_, Danny thought he knew, was what distressed her the most right now.

Danielle sighed, folding her arms. "I've only been in existence for three years and I just don't understand this world sometimes. How _you_ guys have been able to stand living in it for up to twenty years." She told Danny and Jazz as she continued to sorrowfully gaze out the window. "How can some people lose everything and be humbled by it while others only see it as another reason to lash out at everything and everyone around them?"

Danny shrugged before he responded. "Dani, we just have to read the Polls to know that no one has the same way of thinking."

"And certainly no one's perfect." Jazz added as she stood up from the couch to stand beside her brother. "No matter how much they try to achieve…or to _create_ it."

Danielle looked over her shoulder at the word 'create' to glance at Jazz, even for just a brief moment before turning back towards the window.

Jazz went on softly. "If everyone _was_ perfect, we'd all be the same. There may not be any disagreements because of it, which would make things easier, but the world would nonetheless be boring and life not worth living."

"And yet there are people in the world the way it is who _already_ think that." Danny added on in council to Danielle. "Everything has its ups and downs, Dani. I think it's just up to us to decide whether or not to see more of the ups than the downs. And whose opinions we value the most."

By this time, Jazz had walked up behind her adopted little sister with a warm smile. "And for what it's worth, Danielle, _I_ for one am pretty glad for the choice _you_ made."

Danielle blinked and spun to face Jazz in unexpectedness of the comment. She knew that the college-enrolled cousin of hers was referring to the choice of turning away from Vlad and joining Danny's family. She knew that _Danny_ was glad of it, but…this had just come from someone _other_ than him. Danielle already knew from a while back that Jazz, the other Fentons, and Danny's friends had accepted her. Not only for being imperfect, but even for having once been one of Danny's enemies. They were _happy_ of the fact that she didn't turn out the way Vlad had wanted her to. However, simply believing it was one thing. Having it told back to her so plainly, and truthfully, as actual proof of her belief, was a whole different story.

In agreement to what his older sister had said, Danny smiled sincerely and walked towards Danielle as well. "Ditto." Then, when his eyes made contact with his little cousin's, he asked gently, "You know that. Right?"

Danielle took a moment to look into the faces of her older siblings and smiled gratefully as her eyes began to glisten. "Now more than ever." She replied joyfully through tears.

Jazz's and Danny's faces grew even brighter and the instant they began to hold out their arms, Danielle rushed up and fell into them, hugging them both as they embraced her back like the real loving family she knew she had now.

It was true. Vlad may have been the one who began her existence, but Danny was the one who helped her _stay_ in it. And his family was what helped her _want_ to stay in it.

"Thanks you guys." Danielle said quietly as Danny and Jazz continued to warmly hold her between them.

"That's what family's for." Danny replied with the smile of love and sincerity that Danielle had known, even while blind, that Vlad would and could never have been able to beat.

_**Man! I can't believe how many times I read through this and kept changing things. It was starting to give me a headache! I **__**still**__** feel like this chapter isn't as in depth as it should have been before I decided to post it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I hope you've been able to catch a few hints of foreshadowing on the way too. ;)**_

_**There's more coming, people. Just can't say when…again. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Thanks for all your patience.**_


	32. The Past is Behind Us

_**Okay. I think this could still use a little more work with description and stuff (the usual) and it may have a few parts that would be considered a little irrelevant. I guess I just got plain frustrated with this one. But I figured I've kept you guys waiting long enough and I want to get to another good part I was hoping to smooth out when I got there.**_

_**So here it is. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do**__**not**__**own any of the show's original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites**__**.**_

_**Oh yeah. I also have a new Poll up if you look at the top of my profile page. Please look at it.**_

**Chapter 32: The Past is Behind Us**

"Hey! Where is everybody?" An annoyed Tucker's voice suddenly came from the hall as two sets of footsteps were coming towards the room where the three Fenton children were gathered.

Sam sounded equally as irritated and was rolling her eyes as she was coming around the same corner. "Guys, we could really use your help with…" she suddenly stopped in mid-step (causing Tucker to accidentally bump into her from behind) when she caught the sight of Jazz, Danny, and Danielle pulling away from a group hug they had obviously been in. Danielle in particular was hastily rubbing her eyes as this was happening.

When Tucker spotted what was going on as well, he and Sam shared an awkward expression, knowing they had probably just rudely barged in on an important conversation that was just taking place here; simply based on the fact that Danielle seemed to be coming out of it in tears.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tucker asked in a somewhat apologetic manner.

Danielle looked down at the floor, rubbing her arm sheepishly. She always tried to keep herself from crying in front of other people with little to no success when it came to certain topics. She felt rather silly for it: To think. A hard-core worrier girl with ghost-powers always giving in to emotions. Even in the presence of an enemy: Like what happened with Walker in his prison.

_Don't be ashamed to cry, Dani. _

Danielle perked up, looking towards Danny, whom she thought had just spoken to her to see that he was smiling at her. However, Jazz was facing Sam and Tucker and wasn't acknowledging to what Danny said.

Danielle found this a bit strange. Either Jazz was ignoring her brother's comment: Which wouldn't be like her to let slip an opportunity to demonstrate her insightful intelligence, or she just plain didn't hear it: Which couldn't have been the case either because she was standing right next to them. Then again, there was just something about the _way_ the ghost girl had heard that sentence that didn't seem normal. Was it really said to her, or was she simply remembering Danny paraphrasing just now what he said Clockwork had told him back in Walker's jail?

"Just finishing up a bit of a…family discussion." Danny was saying to Sam and Tucker.

Danielle's last thought was cut short when she nodded along with Jazz in confirmation of this fact with a reassuring smile.

Tucker stepped into the room, cocking an eyebrow at all the overturned furniture and shattered antiques that were the result of Danielle's recent rampage. "Unless all _this_ was about being thorough in finding those gauntlets, it must have been a pretty violent discussion." He commented, indicating the overall destruction of the lounge.

When Sam saw that Danielle awkwardly scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, she elbowed Tucker hard in the side for his tactlessness.

Danny simply replied to Tucker with a shrug, "It _was_ a rather sensitive subject."

"But nothing we weren't able to take care of in the end." Jazz added as she maneuvered behind Danielle and playfully wrapped her in her arms. Danielle gave her a grateful smile in return.

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded slowly, biting her lower lip in thought, before she decided a change in subject was in order to relieve some of this awkward tension. "So, uh…have you guys been able to find anything since we left the kitchen?"

"Uhhhhh…" Now Danny and Danielle shared guilty looks. They just remembered that they hadn't even been _looking_ for the clawed ghost gauntlets since they started talking in this room.

Jazz smiled and came to the rescue by going over to the side table next to the only upright couch to retrieve the small, black, leather-bound book she had set down earlier: The book that neither Danny nor Danielle had even wondered about until that precise moment.

"Well, before the _family discussion_ came up," Jazz began, holding up the book as she returned to the circle. "I found this in Vlad's bedroom."

The hybrid teens each gave the elder Fenton a weird look.

When Jazz caught their expressions, she shrugged with an amused laugh. "What? I didn't go looking for you guys just to eavesdrop. You told me to come get you if I found something interesting."

Danny looked towards the ceiling with a smirk. That's right. He _was_ the one who had told her to find them if she had something to share. It's just that she took advantage of another opportunity to annoyingly nose around in doing so.

After shrugging it off, Danny looked back at the small book Jazz had in her hands. "So…what is it?" He asked her.

Everyone circled around Jazz in curiosity as she opened the book and began leafing through the pages. "It looks like a journal of some kind that Vlad used to keep a sort of record of all the inventions in his inventory." Jazz hypothesized as she searchingly ran a finger down a particular page before stopping at a certain point. "See? Here's the Ghost Portal he had. And something called a Plasmius Maximus…"

Danny grinned at himself in remembering that invention all too well.

"_Now_ what?" Danielle asked when she noticed her cousin's mischievous expression.

Danny was snapped out of his reminiscence in realizing everyone was looking at him with suspicious smiles.

Tucker chimed in with the first response and a laugh. "Wait. Isn't that the invention you said that Vlad used to zap your ghost-powers away for three hours but that you later used on him back?"

Danny nodded before adding. "Just before sicking his own animalistic creations on him too, like he did to me back in Colorado."

Sam giggled in remembering when Danny had told them that story. "Oh man. I wish I could have seen that."

Danielle perked up at what Tucker and Danny had said while Sam's chuckles had spread to both the boys. So the cloning research wasn't the only whacked-out experimenting the crazed-up fruit-loop had done in Colorado before the lab was destroyed. Additionally, the idea of a device that could render a ghost's powers completely useless for a limited time reminded her of something else. Perhaps The Guys in White had gotten the idea for the Spectral-Diffusion device they had used on her from the Plasmius Maximus. They more than likely would have found that when raiding this mansion after all.

Danny chuckled a bit more at the memory of giving Vlad a taste of his own medicine before looking over his sister's shoulder at the inventory log again. "What else does it show in there, Jazz?" He asked.

"Hm…Oh! Look!" Jazz pointed out another entry after a short scan further into the book. "The ecto-skeleton's listed here. And those other gadgets Vlad hired Skulker to get for him to enhance it with. Looks like even inventions that weren't of his own making that he had stolen or modified are included in here too." Danny nodded with interest as his sister turned the pages to a point close to where the blank pages began. "And near the end, it talks about something he called a _Maddie Upgrade_."

Tucker looked at the inventory log, confused at hearing this. "What would a cat need an _upgrade_ for?" He asked. After Jazz shrugged, seeming perplexed herself, a thought seemed to strike the techno-geek. He started to look around the room cautiously as if expecting something to spring out at them. "Unless it was a _robot_ cat that he built to spy on whoever might intrude on his territory." He interpreted in a lower tone of voice.

Sam folded her arms with a lazy expression. "Or that he made because he couldn't even get a _real_ cat to like him." She bluntly suggested.

Danny and Jazz began snorting with laughter at the thought while Tucker slumped forward, glaring at Sam in defeat. "Do you always have to do that?"

Sam just shrugged.

After Jazz stopped laughing, she looked at the description of the _Maddie Upgrade _more. She was about to explain this device's true purpose, but Danielle beat her to it, not even having to read the entry.

"It's not referring to the cat. It was for the _hologram_ he had of Aunt Maddie." The ghost girl's eyes wandered downward before she added through gritted teeth, "And it was another one of those things he told me straight to my face was more important to him than finding a way to stabilize _me_ last time I was here."

Sam and Tucker stared at Danielle while Danny and Jazz exchanged meaningful looks. That's when Danny suddenly got an idea that he hoped would cheer his cousin up a bit. "You mean the one that dumped Vlad for the Jack program back in Colorado just before it went critical?" He quickly pointed out with an amused snort.

Danielle stared at Danny as if this was the last thing she expected to hear from him. She was about to get mad at him for taking this so lightly after the conversation they just had. However, as she thought it over, a small smirk barely began tugging at the corner of her mouth. As much as she still hated thinking about all the reasons Vlad didn't accept her, she had to admit that the way Danny had just put this was simply…well…funny. "Well…if you put it _that_ way." She replied with a shrug. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Vlad made the upgrade partially so the hologram would be more faithful to him."

Danny slapped his head, shaking it with a laugh, "It's fate. He couldn't even program a _simulation_ of mom to actually like him."

Jazz started to giggle and Danny silently congratulating himself for being able to lift Danielle's mood. Even if just slightly.

That was before Sam interrupted loudly, "Meanwhile, back in Vlad's lounge," to bring the subject out of Vlad's weird obsessions and back to the real reason for this discussion. "Jazz. Does it say anything about the gauntlets we're actually _looking_ for?"

Everyone else gave Sam a disapproving look for ruining their fun, but Jazz continued to browse through the inventory entries.

Strangely, despite the disappointment in Sam crashing their party, it was as if the conversation had never changed when four pairs of anxious eyes fell back on the eldest of the group who had found a handwritten index at the front of the book. After Jazz's finger ran up and down the pages a few times, she disappointedly shook her head. "No. No clawed ones." She replied slowly.

"Can I see?" Danny asked as he held out his hand for the book.

Jazz passed it over with a sigh, knowing that the result would only be the same no matter how many times everyone went through the whole journal.

Danny skimmed through only for a moment before his head hung in confirming the absence of the clawed ghost gauntlets for himself. "Well, maybe he just didn't have time to catalog them before he left." He suggested hopefully, snapping the book shut with one hand. Then he turned to his two friends. "Sam? Tuck? Did you guys find anything?"

Sam was the first to respond with a shake of her head. "I couldn't find anything in the attic: Just boxes of old clothes and gadgetry supplies. Maybe a few keepsakes."

Everyone turned to Tucker next. He pulled out his PDA and used the stylus to scroll through digital pictures he had taken during his own search of the mansion. "Well, after Jazz helped me find the entrance down to the research lab, there were some old blueprints I found of some cool doodads that Vlad didn't seem to get around to building. And…Oh yeah." Tucker seemed to have scrolled down to a particular image that reminded him of something else interesting he had found. "I also discovered a weird wooden structure that came out in the middle of the floor. Not sure what it could have been for, though. Looked more like a torture panel than anything else."

Both the hybrids' eyes instantly shot wide open at this. "Let me see that!" Danny demanded as he suddenly snatched the PDA from an astonished Tucker with inhuman speed.

Danielle rushed up behind Danny to see the digital photo on the little screen. That was it all right: The wooden structure Vlad had restrained her to when he tried to melt her down to nothing. It was still there: Fully in tact too, by the look of the picture. Danny and Danielle looked at each other gravely, each knowing and remembering that fateful day.

Danielle tensed, trying to block out that haunted feeling. Either Vlad was planning to use it on another poor subject in the future, or he hadn't given up in being able to reclaim Danielle for further research, even after she was stabilized. If something like _that_ was still around, what else could there be that could have brought harm to her, Danny, or anyone else on the receiving end of those terrible inventions?

Danny saw that Tucker, Sam and Jazz were looking between the two ghost-powered teens. Simply based off of his sister's suspicious look, he was already starting to get the hint that Jazz was catching on to what the wooden structure Tucker was talking about really meant to her younger family members. How typical.

After cocking an eyebrow at the two cousins' strange behavior, Tucker asked hesitantly. "Uhh. Is there _another_ important something here that you're not letting us in on?"

Danny and Danielle looked at each other again. If the others didn't already know, they weren't really feeling in any mood to tell them. In Danny's case, all over again.

Sam was able to read their uncertain expressions, remembering how Danny preferred not to tell them about certain topics that were already painful for them to have experienced in the first place. Every now and then, the Goth still regretted having to be told of such a horrifying event in such a bold and harsh manner in order to be convinced Danielle could be trusted; let alone taken in as an adopted family member of her best friend. (*Refer to chapters 20-22 of _The Return of Dani Phantom_ for details.)

When the hybrid cousins didn't answer Tucker's question right away, Sam stepped in, folding her arms with a stern look. "Tucker, drop it." She told him. "If they don't want to talk about it, it's _their_ business."

Danielle was still staring at the picture with an unreadable expression, but Danny gave Sam a thankful look when Tucker sighed in defeat.

"So…what else did you find, Tuck?" Danny finally asked as he handed the techno-geek back his PDA.

Tucker knew he was obviously being left out of something that everyone else was in on to some extent when he reclaimed his favorite device. When he decided that he really wasn't going to get any new information on the subject though, he just shook it off to answer the question that was directed towards him. "Well, after finding the primary computer system, I managed to bypass any security it had and search the whole memory bank." He relayed as he scrolled through more pictures he had taken with his handheld device. "I found a digital blueprint to the mansion and used it to look for any secret compartments we may have missed or any files about those gauntlets."

"And?" Jazz was the one who urged eagerly this time.

Everyone waited tensely for Tucker's response, (except Danielle, whose mind was lost in another world entirely).

Tucker shook his head with a sigh. "I think I must have checked it about three times and found zilch." He turned off his PDA and tucked it back in his pocket. "If Vlad ever _did_ get the idea to make those, I highly doubt he got around to doing it before he ditched."

Sam slumped forward, rolling her eyes. "Then chances are, they don't exist at all and that coming here was a complete waste of time."

"Oh, I don't know." Danny put in, folding his arms and looking to the side with a smile. "I think that cat thing's gonna have _me_ in high spirit's for a good while."

As Tucker and Jazz spared a few chuckles, Sam straightened up, feeling quite proud of herself in being the one who found the feeding bowl in the first place. Then something suddenly occurred to her that she then voiced to the others. "Hey. What do you guys think happened to that cat anyway?"

This caught everyone off guard for a minute and made them all start to think. What _did_ happen to the cat after Vlad went AWAL?

After a moment, Jazz suggested thoughtfully, "Well…if it's not in the house anymore; which I don't think it would be since we already searched the whole place, I suspect it must have found a way to get out when The Guys in White invaded a while ago."

Tucker sighed in disappointment. "Guess we'll never know for sure if it was actually a robot."

"A robot wouldn't need a feeding bowl, a carrier, a litter box, or a need to get out of the house the first chance it got when it's master didn't return." Sam pointed out, earning herself another exasperated glare from Tucker in being contradicted again.

Danny shrugged, patting the young mayor on the back sarcastically before changing the subject by clearing his throat. "Well, anyway. Come on guys." He nodded his head towards the doorway. "We better get home and hope mom and dad have figured something else out. It's getting kind of late anyway."

Everyone nodded in conformity and began to file towards the door of the living room: Everyone except for Danielle, who was still rooted to the spot with clenched fists and an expression that had turned into a downward glare.

"Danny wait." She suddenly called behind them. Just the dangerous tone in her voice was enough to make them all turn. "We can't leave yet." She said this as she seemed to tighten up with a very serious look. The kind of look everyone recognized Danny always got when he realized something important and was determined to get it done no matter what people said.

Danielle's four older peers exchanged confused glances before Danny held out his hands, indicating the surroundings of the abandoned mansion. "But Dani, there's nothing here?"

"That _panel_ is still here." Danielle protested as she slowly turned her face upward to look at them. "Everything Vlad had ever used to hurt people or gain power is still here."

"Yeah. And I'm surprised it's not creeping _you_ out as much." Tucker commented. "So let's get out of here."

He was already standing within the frame of the door to the hall and waving for everyone else to hurry up when Danielle groaned in frustration with Tucker's comments.

"No. That's not the point." She then walked up to Danny, knowing that he would be the one to best understand. "Listen. If Vlad ever came back to find out you were now known as the world hero _he_ wanted to be honored as, he'd just see it as another reason to want revenge. Not just on your dad, but on you and anyone else that may hold your name in high standards."

Jazz and Danny looked at each other in a meaningful way after hearing their little cousin's words. Even though Sam and Tucker weren't a part of the conversation that had taken place earlier, they already knew enough about how Vlad worked to not doubt this concept.

Danielle went on gravely. "Danny, even if better security gets put up later, there's always a chance it could be cracked. If not by Vlad himself, then by someone else crazy enough to want to follow in his footsteps."

Danny rubbed his chin as he listened to this and looked down at the floor in consideration. What Danielle was saying was definitely true. Vlad already had ghost powers that he used for questionable methods. Adding that to his money and resources he had back when he was still around, there was never any way to tell ahead of time what he could and would do next that was involved in some crazy plot. This mansion may have been abandoned for two years, but it was still perfect for him to come back to hide in and begin to rebuild if he ever decided to come back. He would no doubt be able to find some way passed whatever security was set around the perimeter he had occupied for a time and probably knew like the back of his hand.

Danny knew that they couldn't just leave, knowing that there were still things here Vlad or someone else of ill intent could gain easy access to. Team Phantom already had to deal with enough trouble _without_ Vlad being around anymore. They couldn't take a chance that someone else evil enough would come along and use what was here to hurt or manipulate anyone else in any ways that could be helped.

That's when both Danny and Danielle looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking and what had to be done.

"You're right." The Ghost Hero confirmed with a nod and a serious tone that matched his cousin's before turning to the others behind him. "We still have business to attend to here."

Jazz was the one who had the best idea of what they were talking about, so she also nodded in approval while Sam and Tucker just shared looks of wonder, though suspicious of what was happening between the two hybrids.

Danny's expression softened as he turned back to Danielle and she detected a hint of concern in his tone. "But Dani, after what we've talked about earlier, do you feel ready for it?"

Danielle looked down and to the side in thought. _Was_ she ready? Now that she thought of it, she was still feeling disappointed and sad that she was never able to and would never see Vlad as the kind of metaphorical father she had hoped he could be. Opposing him further probably wouldn't change any of the ways she felt about him.

However, she realized that she would still be doing what's best by doing this. After all: she had a new, _real_ family now that she would take any day over Vlad based on the way he chose to direct his life. A family that had already helped her to overcome so much in the short time she had been living with them. In fact, with Danny's help, she had even been prepared enough to defy her own creator. Twice. And for the sake of keeping Vlad, or anyone else resembling him, from bringing pain and misery to innocent people, she felt ready to do so again.

"Yeah." Danielle answered Danny with a wicked grin. "I think I am."

Danny returned the smile, saying with a thumbs-up. "Then let's go leave ol' Uncle Vlad a message."

Then Danielle shrugged adding, "Assuming he'll ever have the guts to come back to receive it."

"That's my girl." Danny proclaimed proudly.

Then, they both simultaneously turned intangible and sank through the floor, straight down to the underground lab.

After Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stood and watched the two ghost-powered teens disappear, Tucker threw his hands up in disapproval.

"Why do we always have to take the long way?" He complained before slouching forward and began shuffling his way to the only entrance in the house to the lab that didn't require ghost-powers to get through.

000000

Down in the basement of the mansion, the two ghost-fighting partners (still in human form) came straight down through the ceiling, landing expertly and neatly on the floor of the lab of their old archenemy.

After straightening up, just a short look around brought back memories that ran chills down Danielle's spine. Aside from all the dust, the lab looked almost the same as it did two years ago: Spacious, eerie, and full of samples from experiments and repulsive inventions used for such occasions.

Danny saw his cousin shiver next to him a bit, but her expression remained stern and determined as she said, clenching her fists, "I never thought I'd ever have to lay eye on this place again."

"And you'll never have to after today." Danny said reassuringly with an unwavering smile.

Danielle nodded in appreciation towards him. She then seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before she piqued an eyebrow in that way Danny always caught just before a challenge was being issued.

"First to the last standing structure wins?" Danielle suggested quietly, in a mischievous tone that would strike one as what she would use when secretly planning a clever battle strategy with her partner.

Danny smiled at the challenge. "I won't use my Ghostly Wail if you don't use your Plasma Rocket."

"You're on." Danielle smirked back before raising a delaying finger to convey one last point. "But the panel's mine."

"Deal." Danny nodded in acknowledgement.

Then, they both stood back-to-back in battle stances, calling out in unison, "Going Ghost!"

Two separate rings of bright light appeared around each of their waists that then merged into one large single one that surrounded the both of them at once. Then it split into two that ran in opposite directions vertically across their bodies, transforming them into their fully charged-up ghost-powered personas. Danny with his black and white jumpsuit and fists already aglow in a green energy and Danielle with her white and silver outfit with hands blazing in bright yellow light.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz got to the bottom of the stairs in time to see the two Phantoms suddenly spring into action. In the same instant, green and yellow beams of light were flying all over the place, creating explosions of hot metal and glass that flew everywhere as the owners of the beams were blasting anything and everything in the lab they laid eyes on. Thus, destroying whatever was left behind of their hated enemy and creator while also contesting on who could cause the most damage.

The three observed that after releasing a wave of energy that made several weapon-like devices laid on a counter to explode, Danny's glowing green hand karate-chopped a whole table in half that held several beakers and test vials. The force of the chop catapulted all the fragile equipment into the air where they all crashed into each other, shattering before the pieces fell to the metal paneled floor, breaking into yet smaller pieces on contact.

At the same time, after physically ripping apart most likely very expensive research lab equipment, Danielle jumped up, somersaulting in mid-air and coming down with a powerful flipping-ax-kick that ran her blazing yellow foot clean through a control panel.

It was as if it was all going in slow motion as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker watched from a safe distance at the doorway. Almost as soon as all the chaos started, it began to settle down with the lack of whole, actually functional, targets becoming more apparent. Before long, the light from the destructive blasts faded, the smoke began to clear and all became quiet again.

Danny and Danielle landed in the middle of the floor where they had been before starting their little game.

Straightening up, Danny clapped his hands together in a job well done. "So…who do you think won _that_ round?" He asked Danielle with a perplexed look.

His cousin just shrugged in response. "_I_ wasn't keeping track. It was probably a tie again anyway."

Danny smiled and walked towards his sister and two friends who had astonished looks on their faces in seeing the now completely demolished state of the lab. "Well. That's that." He said as he folded his arms with a smirk. He turned around to look at his and Danielle's handiwork, but only to see that Danielle herself didn't seem to agree that their work was quite done at this time.

She was staring at a place where a floor panel near the far wall had slid open and something had risen from the hole. Her destruction of the last control panel had triggered the emergence of the very wooden structure she remembered clearly being bound to those two years ago.

After realizing this, the others watched, wondering what would happen next as Danielle took slow steps towards the panel. The young clone's mind flashed through the tiniest details of wished-to-be-forgotten memories as she observed the metal cuffs Danny had tried to break her free of as she was in such pain. The bin that collected her remains and that she remembered Danny leaning over in distress as she was slowly reforming. The panel itself that had been crafted by the hands of the man who had betrayed her before she turned on him in return and single-handedly put him in his place.

A frightened part of Danielle couldn't stand the sight of the thing and she wanted to run away screaming. But the other, more motivated, part of her kept her feet planted firmly in the floor in front of the panel that represented her difficult and painful past. She stood with clenched fists as she seemed to be staring down her worst fears and memories.

All this time, she felt captivated by the fact that Plasmius was the one who created her. Therefore, couldn't help but sometimes feel that he naturally had the _right_ to do what he wanted with her and her abilities. Even the _memories_ of Vlad and the fear of his return to attempt to take her away again had control over her. However, just because Vlad had made her didn't mean she didn't have her own agency. No matter how hard he tried to deny her of it, she could still choose for herself: Just as she was going to now. After all, if Danny was able to free himself of a future he decided he didn't want to follow, she could certainly do the same in this situation.

Danielle's already straining hands burst into golden flames as she brought them together to form a ball of elemental energy. Then with a load cry, she lunged the fireball forward and the panel burst into flames on contact. Nevertheless, Danielle was still not finished. Sensing the fire's heat from afar, her eyes began to glow with the same yellow energy her elemental power gave off as she extended her hand in concentration. Then, as if taking the hold even the thought of Vlad had on her, she snapped her hand into a tight fist, crushing it.

In reaction, the flames the wood panel was already in grew brighter and more intense. The heat became so powerful, even the metal cuffs began to melt and run down the crippling cinders. Before long, the destructive panel was nothing more than a pile of black ash and the collecting bin at the bottom was warped into a shape that would never be able to hold anything at all.

Giving the pile she had created one last glare, the ghost girl turned to walk away. The others were confused when she suddenly stopped, as if a thought came to her. She turned back, staring at the clump of metal and ash that remained of the restraining panel. Her eyes began to glow bright yellow again and shoot narrow rays of her ecto energy at what was left of the collecting bin. She steered the beams coming from her eyes to carve out words of a message she had given to Vlad before turning on him and that she was giving him now as a final decision.

Danny slowly approached from behind his cousin as she was finishing carving out the message. Looking over her shoulder, he read on the smooth and yet messy metal mesh in still glowing red-hot, melted-in letters,

_**You're not the boss of me. **_

Danny smiled proudly in reading the words, looking down at his cousin as he put a congratulating hand on her shoulder.

Danielle turned in feeling the touch of his hand and she smiled back up at him. Her eyes were lit up with the relief of an enormous burden being lifted. Vlad may have had no power over her from the start, but now she _knew_ it. She was no longer so concerned about her past. She was free.

Danny couldn't help but broaden his smile when Danielle took in a deep, cleansing breath. She turned and began walking away with an air of accomplishment about her that never radiated from her as strongly as it did now.

_Now it's my turn._

Danny's face suddenly skewed. "For what?" He asked, confused at what Danielle was meaning by that.

Danielle froze and spun around with a screwed expression of her own. Jazz, Sam and Tucker also stared at Danny. Okay…this was weird. As Danny looked between all of them, he thought his question was a reasonable one. Why were they all looking at him like they thought he was going crazy or something?

"Uh, is there something wrong with how I responded to what she just said?" Danny asked, embarrassed by the awkward spotlight.

"She didn't say _anything_." Sam pointed out.

"Yes she did." Danny argued casually. "Just now." No one's expression changed before he turned to Danielle again for support, "Didn't you?"

Danielle's eyes shifted to the side for a second as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She seemed to be thinking curiously for a moment before she responded, "What do you _think_ I said?"

"That… it… was your turn now?" Was Danny's reply as he shrugged uncertainly, wondering how everyone else was missing something that was rather obvious to him. Or…wait. Was it really his _ears_ that heard that?

Danielle blinked in surprise. She remembered clearly that she hadn't said a word since they had begun the shooting frenzy on the lab, but…Jazz had a theory of… "I didn't say that." The ghost girl said with a small shake of her head and a still astonished look. "Well. Not out load anyway."

This caught Jazz's attention. "But, you were _thinking_ it?" She asked. Before Danielle could answer, she quickly turned to her brother. "And you heard it?"

Danny thought for a moment before responding. "Well, now that I think about it, it felt more like a _feeling_ than the actual…hearing…of something. It was too…out of place…to have been any of my own thoughts."

Tucker was the one who started verbally making the connection after that. "But then… that means…" he trailed off as he began pointing between the two hybrids with his mouth gaping open.

Jazz started to get excited as she was doing the same. Before long she was starting to realize what had just happened between her two younger siblings and she looked at Danny with her arms crossing her chest with a _told-you-so_ expression.

Danny would have been annoyed by the way Jazz had proven herself right, but he was getting pretty excited about this too as he and Danielle looked at each other.

_Looks like coming here wasn't a total loss after all. _Both hybrids were thinking at the same time towards each other.

Suddenly, Sam, Tucker and Jazz saw the Phantom's eyes pop as if realizing something at the exact same time. Then they beamed as they took several steps forward. "Hey. I heard that!" They said in unison, eagerly pointing at each other. "You did?" They answered each other in the same way. "Wow! That's…" They did it again before they paused in realizing what was happening. "Stop that." They both said, sounding annoyed. "_You_ stop it." They both demanded again, pointing at each other challengingly. "No, _you_…"

Jazz quickly set herself between them and shot a hand to cover each of their mouths before they could finish. "Okay, it already gets confusing when the both of you respond to the name 'Danny' at the same time, but that was just freaky!" She interrupted exasperatedly.

"And yet totally cool at the same time!" Tucker pronounced with a bit of a cheer.

Sam folded her arms, looking impressed. "Looks like you guys will be able to use that telepathic idea after all."

Danny and Danielle both thought that it could probably use a little more work in order for them to fully figure it out. Accidents were harder to repeat when you don't fully understand how it happened.

They decided not to say anything out loud, though, as they just knew they would start another same-mind moment that would annoy even them. So instead, Danny changed the subject. "But it still hardly makes up for the magnitude of The Crown of Fire on the opposing side." He pointed out. "And we still don't have a way to deal with the Time Medallion thing."

Tucker approached the two ghost-powered cousins and pulled them into a playful headlock with each arm, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out before we face the dark dork again." He said optimistically. That was just before he let out a huge yawn. "In the meantime, though. I think we better head back to hit they hay for the night."

"I'm not opposed to that suggestion." Sam said as she looked at her watch. It certainly was getting late. When everyone else agreed, she began to lead them back upstairs to head out.

When back outside, the two security guards at the gates had already begun to doze off, but were instantly snapped awake in seeing the group of kids approaching. They stood to attention as the known Ghost Hero and young mayor and friends passed, also eyeing Danielle warily as if hoping desperately that she wouldn't lose her temper at them again.

Danielle wasn't really paying them much mind this time though as she passed through the gate. She seemed to be feeling in much higher spirits now. Instead of leaving the mansion at a run in fear that a dark something inside it would come out and start to chase her down, she was walking more calmly and confidently.

Danny smiled at this realization. Clockwork had been right. They may not have been able to find the clawed ghost gauntlets, but they were still able to figure things out they never would have thought of in any other situation.

As the five were walking down the dark street towards the hidden teleportation pad that would take them all directly back to the front room of the underground Fenton Works, Danny suddenly remembered something and began to lag behind with Danielle to ask privately in curiosity, "By the way, Dani. What _is_ it your turn to do now?"

Danielle knew he was referring to the moment where he caught what she had been thinking directly towards him back in the lab after they had destroyed it. She stopped walking for a second and simply smiled up at him, saying, "To help you face _your_ fear."

_**Well. I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. I feel like it's a bit rushed but...please let me know what you think. In the meantime, like before, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. It will certainly take longer than this one did though. I don't even have the rough draft down and I need to smooth out a few points. And that's besides the things going on in my personal life that I want to take care of.**_

_**Thank you all for your continued reviews and patience. Even though I can't tell you when I'll be able to continue this story, because of all of your support, I have every intention of finishing what I started with this for sure. However, before I can post the next chapter, I need you readers to take a vote on the new poll I put on my profile page. I REALLY need you're opinions on this one, please!**_


	33. The Solution

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do NOT own anything about the show Danny Phantom, nor any of its characters. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman. _**

**_ One of the reasons this took so long was probably because I wrote three different versions of this chapter. This one, one where she DOES change her outfit back to the old one, one where she gets a new hairstyle that isn't so much in her face, and I'm still working on another in which both those two features are combined. Even now I'm STILL at a loss with which one to use once this whole thing is finished._**

**_But, I think you guys have waited long enough and I've been feeling stressed enough without having to worry about those two things being worked into the story for just a few people's satisfaction and then having to work on another illustration to match it when I've got so much going on right now already. So here it is. Hope you enjoy._**

**Chapter 33: The Solution**

The three Fenton children, Sam, and Tucker all took the liberty of sleeping in the following morning after a long night exploring Vlad's mansion. The extra sleep was just what they needed, for they were getting ready for the next awaited attack by Dark Phantom for the full rest of the day by the time they were up and about the house again.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were almost immediately taking to the obstacle course in the lab for combat practice. For that reason, Jack and Maddie Fenton had resorted to doing their research in the kitchen. That way, they could stay out of the way for their own preparations while the younger team members could train and strategize for their next conflict with Danny's evil self; Whom they all had a feeling would show up again any day, at any time now.

Danny sometimes felt uneasy at the thought of the rest of his friends and family putting themselves in danger, simply for the sake of backing him up. No one else may have remembered the event because of the elapse in timelines, but the first time they had all come face-to face with Dark Phantom together, they were completely powerless against him while Danny had to race against the clock, fighting him alone. Even though he had put forth his best efforts, by the end, it was Clockwork who saved them all. Not him. Additionally, whatever the deal was that Clockwork had made with the Observants, Danny had a feeling that it was safe to say that it would prevent the Master of Time from bailing him out this time if things went wrong again.

Anxiety and tension kept growing within each of the other members of Team Phantom as well. As time passed, they became more and more aware of how difficult this battle really was going to be with The Crown of Fire serving the enemy that was already very powerful without it.

Though Mr. and Mrs. Fenton understood some time ago that Danny knew how to take care of himself in these situations, they couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate and out of place at being the ones known as the world's leading ghost experts while their own children had secretly known more than they had for a long time. Now Danny, the youngest of their biological family no less, was the one most often risking life and limb to protect _them_ instead of the other way around, like they felt it should be; them being the parents.

Jazz had always felt responsible for taking care of her younger brother when he jumped into danger the way he did all the time now. That's why she was always so protective and concerned for him. Though, she sometimes couldn't help but feel like the least experienced of the team because of her late official signing on. Even though she was the oldest and smartest of the kids. She remembered trying to help with the fights when she first started out and it ended up doing just the opposite. She often wondered if she might end up accidentally doing something along those lines again in _this_ battle, now that Danny was finally allowing them to go in and help him.

As for Tucker; he may not have actually been reintroduced to Dark Phantom face-to-face since this whole fiasco started over a month ago, but he had felt so useless in having been ordered to stay underground for his own protection. While his best friend had been out doing his best to just keep his evil self from causing too much damage, the young mayor could only watch the news, knowing he could have been back at City Hall, using his position and techno-skills to help keep this malevolent force at bay. However, what risks was he going to be taking as he goes out into the field of battle again? If just a small act of cheating on a test was enough to make him not exist anymore and for his best friend to turn evil in another timeline, what sort of outcome might be triggered in _this_ timeline with coming on the front lines? It was hard to say with all the different changes being considered between the two chains of events as it was.

Usually, Sam wouldn't let what others thought of her bother her much, especially if it was Paullina. But lately, she couldn't help but think how much help she really would be to the rest of the team. When they first met Danny's evil self in that alternate future, Sam was unable to act as anything but a damsel in distress. Sure, she was the one who thought to take off the time medallions in time to avoid the collapsing building, but it had left Danny alone in the future to fight one of, if not _the_ most, powerful enemy he had ever faced. A lot of good _that_ did, Sam was sure. She didn't know about anyone else, but she at times became horrorstricken at the thought of Danny completely losing his life to save all of them, which was very possible. The risk may have been there before in other situations, but Sam didn't remember it hitting her as hard as this before. Was it because it was of more significance, now that she and Danny had become closer? Was it because the outcome of this battle would affect Danny much more personally since his family was more closely involved?

Danielle was also having uncertainties about the upcoming battle. As much as she and Danny had been through in this past month and all the practicing of all these new battle strategies they had done, would it be enough to stop Dark Phantom? If not, would it end up costing them much, much more than any of them ever wanted to give up?

However, mingled with the concerns for the safety of each other and whatever else everyone in the Fenton household held most dear was also growing confidence that things would still be different this time. The numbers on their team had increased. They were all much more prepared for Dark Phantom's tricks with four whole years of experience behind them since that first encounter. And what was perhaps most important was that if all went well, _they_ would be the ones surprising _him_ for a change with some all new tactics they had been planning to incorporate: the telepathy technique between Danielle and Danny being one of the main ones.

While Tucker, Sam and Jazz were on the obstacle course for their own target practice, both the Phantoms spent several hours sitting cross-legged with their eyes closed as if in meditation to try to read each other's thoughts. It soon became clear to everyone that Danielle was more in touch with the telepathic connection than Danny was. While Danny had to be actively 'listening' for Danielle's telepathic messages for him to be able to receive them clearly, she would receive the ones Danny sent to her instantaneously, with or without the actual ability to decipher them right away. She at least could tell _when_ she was being sent a message and what level of urgency it was, simply by the tone Danny was able to convey, which would already be giving her a heads-up.

Danielle later proved this when the time came for the two of them to do the tag-team part of a training course. With a telepathic warning Danny had sent her, she was able to narrowly avoid a set of darts that were being shot at her before she managed to blast the remaining targets, ending that particular round in the obstacle course with a literal bang.

"How is it that you're so much better at this than I am?" Danny scoffed shaking his head as the two hovered down to the floor.

Sam and Tucker were presently waiting at the bottom with the results they had been keeping track of as the cousins reverted back to their human forms.

Danielle only shrugged when The Goth girl and techno-geek mayor looked at her with the same question as Danny on their faces. "I guess being blind for a while had more benefits than I cared to realize at the time." She responded as the newfound habit of staring at her hand in thought acted up again.

Tucker pulled the full shutdown switch for the obstacle course before turning to Danielle to ask with a bit of a laugh, "What? As in, benefits you wish you were still blind for?"

Tucker had meant this to be a joke, but the three eighteen-year-olds were surprised to see Danielle look to the side with uncertainty on how to respond to this.

When she looked up again and saw the puzzled and concerned faces of her three peers, she quickly shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. "Uh…don't get me wrong! Being able to see again is great. Really." She said with a small laugh before leaning back against the edge of a supply table that was behind her. "It's just that…it's really weird how being blind, even if temporarily, can just…throw you in a whole different world."

Sam cleared a spot on a nearby counter on the opposite side of the room to situate herself. "What's it like?" She asked softly and curiously once seated to listen.

Danielle looked at the two boys, who also turned to her in shared inquisitiveness of this question. The ghost girl then started looking around at some of the vials and test tubes on the table behind her as if trying to find the right words for her answer there. "It was pretty scary at first, for sure." She finally responded before adding with a smirk at Sam, "I think even _you_ would have eventually gotten tired of seeing nothing but black wherever you looked, Sam."

The Goth scoffed while the boys gave her smirks of their own before turning back to Danielle for her to continue. The youngest of their group picked up an empty beaker and started fiddling with it in her hands as she began to relay what she remembered about her blind experience.

"Sometimes, I couldn't even tell whether or not I was in the middle of a nightmare or if what I thought was happening really was happening. Especially while in Walker's jail cell." She continued thoughtfully. "But even before that, the only way I would know for sure where I was and if I was safe was if I shut myself up in a small area, like my closet."

"Man. That _does_ sound kind of scary." Tucker commented with thoughtful sincerity as he tried to imagine how he would have felt in the situation Danielle was describing. "Makes me wonder even more how you managed to buck up enough to just throw yourself into the Ghost Zone like you did to rescue Danny."

Danielle couldn't help but scoff in embarrassment at the compliment before clearing her throat to redirect back to the previous subject. "Well, anyway. Now that I have my sight back, I'm able to see things I never even bothered to before. Small details that would otherwise go completely unnoticed; like these scratches on this beaker for instance." She held the beaker she had in her hand up in front of her with a small wave to indicate it before setting it back down on the table. "I'll tell you _one_ thing's for sure. There are some things I'm _never_ gonna take for granted again."

As excited as Danielle sounded when she said this, Danny and his friends couldn't help but notice her face droop a bit just after she did.

"But?" Danny encouraged her to go on as he leaned his back against the nearest wall and slid down it to sit on the floor.

After glancing at the others, Danielle looked down at the floor with a sigh. "…But…I've also come to realize that seeing can be a little overrated sometimes. Now that I have my sight back…it feels almost as if I've been…cut off…from a deeper part of the world I had never understood before."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged speculating looks before Sam asked, "How so?"

Danielle shrugged one shoulder before explaining. "Oh, you know: with having all my other senses enhanced to make up for the lack of one, I've learned to identify sounds and smells like never before."

She looked up at the ceiling to indicate its florescent lights above them. "While blind, I remember being able to hear a faint humming noise coming from the lights, so I could still tell whether or not they were on without having to see them. I could smell the flowers that were on the tables in the upstairs hall and in the living room from much further away, so I eventually learned when and where to maneuver to avoid bumping into the them so much." She looked down at the table behind her at the empty jars in thought. "I'd probably be able to actually _feel_ the scratches on all of these in order to identify them individually from the others if there was something in it that was meant to stay separate." At this point, she looked back towards her friends to finish. "Being blind may be a completely different ballgame, but once you learned how to play, you find out that you don't really _need_ to see in it."

"So…you really _do_ miss being blind?" Danny asked thoughtfully even if a bit hesitantly.

Danielle took another minute to think before she looked at her cousin with a real smile and a shake of her head. "Nah. I may not have enhanced hearing or touch anymore, but it's like just knowing the sounds and scents are still there kind of makes me feel a sort of reassurance. And that I now have a heightened awareness of what's happening around me."

"Hmm. Maybe that's how you were able to tap into the telepathic part of the connection you and Danny have in the first place." Sam suggested.

"It also kind of explains how she has better reception to me than I have to her with it." Danny added, looking over at Danielle who seemed to think this theory to be logical enough as she thought this through.

That's when Tucker commented with a slight chuckle. "Hey Danny. Maybe you should start training with a blindfold to help enhance _your_ side of it."

"Ha, ha. Very Funny." Danny said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the joke that Danielle and Sam couldn't help but at least scoff at as Tucker was looking proud of himself for his own witty comment.

That's when Danny noticed Danielle perk up as if hearing something that caught her attention. A few seconds later, he and his friends also became aware of a set of footsteps coming down the stairs from the kitchen.

"Hey Danny?" Came Jazz's voice that accompanied the approaching footfalls.

"Yeah?" Both Danny and Danielle answered at the same time, just as Jazz reached the bottom of the stairs.

The eldest of the Fenton children scowled at her two ghost-powered family members in being responded to by more than just the Danny she knew that they both knew she was referring to.

"Stop doing that." Jazz bluntly stated before looking directly at her brother. "Mom and dad were wondering if they could get a copy of all your ghost files."

"_All_ of them?" Danny gave his sister a perplexed look when she nodded. "Why? I already gave _everybody_ a copy of the one on my future self."

Jazz just shrugged in response. "They only mentioned using outside sources to help find a more sound solution to our current problem."

Danny looked at his two friends, who simply shrugged their own confusion as to why his parents _wouldn't_ want to show off their latest stroke of ghost-hunting genius, like they usually did. When he turned to Danielle for an explanation, she also shrugged, but he was aware of her voice inside his head suggesting as he saw her cocking an eyebrow, _Maybe they don't want to give us false hope in case it turns out to be a dead end._

Danny raised is eyebrows, thinking this answer to be reasonable enough before nodding thoughtfully and turning back to Jazz. "There's a print-off in the top drawer of my desk." He told her.

"Okay. Thanks." Jazz smiled her gratitude and headed back upstairs to deliver the message to her parents in the kitchen.

Almost as soon as they heard Jazz close the door at the top of the stairs behind her, Tucker asked with a suspicious smile, pointing between the two ghost-powered teens, "You guys were having a secret mental conversation just now, weren't you."

When Sam was looking at them the same way Tucker was, the two hybrids exchanged impish looks, figuring the two had probably caught the expressions they were making at each other while telepathically discussing the mystery.

"Maybe." They responded in unison, both pretending that they were hiding a bigger and more mischievous secret than it actually was.

Now the two fully human teens looked at each other and just shook their heads with conceding smiles.

"You know, if you keep that up, your parents are probably gonna lay down some rules on the use of _that_ power in the house too." Sam warned playfully.

"Hey, what's the use of having a power like that if you can't learn to have a little fun with it?" Danielle asked innocently with a shrug.

"She's got a point." Tucker said to Sam, siding with Danielle. "And I can already think of several ways that 'fun' part can be applied in future ghost-battles." The techno-geek rubbed his hands together with a playful and evil chuckle that Danny joined a sly expression with.

In seeing this exchange, Sam shook her head, rolling her eyes with a scoff as she jumped down from the counter and started heading to the center of the lab floor. "All right you three diabolical pranksters, I think break time's over. Let's get back to work."

Tucker followed suit and was soon tailed by Danny, who looked at Danielle again, thinking to his cousin telepathically, _I think we do need to work on not physically responding to each other's thoughts, so we can keep it more secret from the more dangerous types. _

_Agreed. _Danielle thought back. Barely stopping herself from nodding in additional response.

00000

The events of the next day went by similar to the ones that took place the day before. Except, Danny's parents insisted on using the lab for their research first this time. Since the lab was currently unavailable for target practice, Jazz would go down to check on her parent's progress every now and then in between watching the news with Sam for any live reports on Dark Phantom or any other ghost attacks.

Danny and Danielle just sat in their individual rooms, trying to communicate with each other telepathically to enhance the technique and its range a bit. Danny was still having trouble catching Danielle's messages right away, but he at least felt at ease that the messages he sent to her would be received in good time.

Tucker thought he'd pass the time by tinkering with some of his favorite gadgets and downloading some upgrades.

It wasn't until that afternoon that the kids were all gathered in the kitchen, making themselves a little lunch when Jack's voice came from the lab, calling out, "Hey kids, come on down here! We've got something to show you."

Now, in the past, Danny would only reluctantly live through his parents blathering about their newest inventions because it would keep him up-to-date on all the new dangers they would unknowingly put him up against. However, as times had changed dramatically since then and this latest project they had been working on was one he himself asked them to do, everyone hurried down to the lab, anxious to see what the leading ghost experts had come up with.

"What? What'd you find?" Danny was the first to ask as soon as he passed through the doorway.

Jack smiled as he turned to face his children and their friends. "That all this time, we've been missing one other member of our ghost-fighting team."

The five children exchanged perplexed looks at what the grownups could possibly be talking about.

"Who?" Danielle was the first to ask.

That's when Danny came in again. "If you're thinking of Valerie, the equipment she has is hardly that different from ours, especially since you and her dad exchange ideas often in..."

"We're not talking about Valerie dear." Maddie clarified, shaking her head with a chuckle. "In fact, he's not even human. But we _have_ fought with him recently." That's when she pulled out the printed ghost-file Danny had let her and her husband borrow to show the others.

"Wulf?" All five said in unison, reading the name on the file.

"What about him?" Tucker asked with a confused shrug.

Maddie recalled the paper to look at it herself. "Well, in looking at the file you made about him, Danny, your father and I discovered something interesting about his claws. _Besides_ the ability to tear holes between dimensions at will."

Everyone stared at Danny who simply shrugged defensively, not quite understanding what his parents were getting at when Jack continued where his wife left off, strongly hinting to his son. "We found that you put down that he can also use his claws to yank ghosts out of people who are overshadowed."

That's when it clicked for Danny. "Oh yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly when he saw the other kids giving him wide-eyed expressions at how he couldn't have informed them of this all this time. "I never really told you guys that that's how Walker was removed from Mayor Montez before mom zapped both ghosts back to the Ghost Zone."

Sam looked thoughtful for a second. "But what does that have to do with…?"

"Wait!" Jazz interrupted in suddenly getting struck by inspiration. "Are you saying that the same principle of Wulf's claws could be applied to the removal of the time medallion?"

"Right on, little miss." Jack replied with a broad grin. "As well as the Crown of Fire."

He and Maddie were expecting praise at their genius, they were disappointed to see the uncertain looks crossing the faces of the younger ghost-fighting team members after hearing the news.

"What's wrong, kids?" Jack asked, looking a bit stung by the lack of enthusiasm.

"I don't know." Danny said slowly, trying to sound apologetic. "After what Wulf's been through with Walker, I'm not so sure he'll be very cooperative in sparing a test sample. Even for us."

"We can't risk going out to look for him right now anyway." Sam pointed out. Danielle seemed to have gotten curious about something that was on the lab counter and started walking over there without anyone else really noticing as Sam continued. "Chances are, he wouldn't be in his cave when we got there. We wouldn't have time to wait for him or to search the whole wood either. And what if Danny's evil self showed up again while we were gone? With the Crown of Fire, he could cause a lot of damage in just a few minutes of us not being there to stop him."

"Yeah, we figured that too." Jack said rather proudly, to the children's confusion. Aside from Danielle's who's mind and body were somewhere else in the lab right now.

Maddie now stepped in to explain after taking in the astonished looks on her kids' faces. Looks like there was still a thing or two she and Jack could teach their kids about ghost hunting after all. "So we improvised by relating the time-space generators we use for the Fenton Portal and the expunging abilities of the ghost-catcher to the theory and known features of Wulf's claws to make…"

Everyone suddenly jumped in hearing Danielle shriek in fright, followed by the sound of a loud clang from metal dropping to the floor.

"Geez Dani! Give us a heart attack, why don't you!" Tucker blurted sarcastically, holding a hand to his chest and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sorry." Danielle apologized as she herself was trying to calm down from the panic attack.

"Be careful with those, sweetie!" Maddie told her concerned as Danny went over to pick up the device that his cousin had dropped.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he recognized the overall design of the metal gloves that had claws protruding from the fingers, whose sudden extension was probably what scared Danielle into dropping it.

Tucker came over to look over Danny's shoulder to see what his eyes were popping at before his own did the same behind his glasses. "Wow. So you made an artificial form of 'Wulf Paws' as a version of Vlad's clawed gauntlets?"

"Mom, Dad, you guys really _are_ total geniuses!" Jazz squealed in delight after observing the metallic gloves herself.

All the other kids smiled at her with cocked eyebrows, as that was probably the first time she had actually openly admitted that to anyone.

"Aw. Thanks Jazz." Jack said appreciably to his daughter as he wrapped a grateful arm around her.

"Now Wulf can be with us too in spirit when we go and face your evil self with these." Sam commented as Danny slipped one of the gauntlets on for size.

However, just as everyone was getting excited, the expression on Maddie's face became a bit vague. "Yeah…unfortunately there's still some uncertainty involved in how effective they actually will be in removing the time-medallion." Danny's mother pointed out, looking sheepish.

After everyone gave her funny looks, Danny asked to specify, with a hint of appallment on his face. "You mean, they haven't even been tested yet?"

Jack shrugged defensively. "How _could_ we, unless we wanted to run the risk of seriously injuring one of our own children?"

Danny and Danielle looked at each other, seeing the point in this.

"And under the circumstances, it was the best we could come up with." Jack finished.

"You see," Maddie continued to explain, "we feel sure that Wulf could remove ghosts who overshadowed humans because of the inter-dimensional shifting his claws are already capable of. But we don't know if it will have the same effect with inanimate ghost-powered objects physically fused inside a ghost."

Right at that moment, the lights in the lab started flashing red and an alarm began to blare, broadcasting the arrival of danger to Amity Park. In fact, according to the radar monitors Tucker had immediately rushed over to check; one danger in particular.

"He's back." The young mayor announced gravely.

Danny's stomach had already lurched when the alarm started sounding, and even though he had expected this announcement, now his stomach was really doing back-flips, further tying it in knots. He looked at all his loved ones who were giving him determined looks as if awaiting orders.

The young Ghost Hero grimaced as if struggling with several thoughts and emotions at once. He clenched his fists and looked down at the very recently finished and only version of the only effective weapon he knew of that they had against his evil self.

Danny swallowed hard, tightening his fist inside the ghost gauntlet and trying to stomp his fear down. "Well," He began, trying to sound as confident as possible to the rest of the team. "Looks like now's the time to see exactly how well these things were built."

**_Yup. Another cliffhanger. And the poll has said that the majority likes the new outfit by far. When I tried to write in one of the other versions in this chapter that Danielle does get the black and white outfit again (with or without the special mode), it just didn't seem to work out as well anyway. _**

**_I have another poll up now asking about another change that is being considered to Danielle's appearance. Be on the lookout for if and when this chapter might change to one of the other versions I've written, according to the poll and to what I may come up with to incorporate with it later. Again, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!_**

**_Anyway. Hang tight everyone. Hope you're willing to be patient just a little longer. I've already pretty much got the dialogue down for the next chapter, but things have suddenly gotten even busier for me, so I can't say when the next update will be. I will tell you right now though that the start of the final confrontation with Danny's evil self will finally begin. Mwahahaha! XD_**


	34. Clash of All Time

_**Okay everyone. Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for: The start of the final confrontation with Danny's evil self. I'm hoping the wait will have been worth it. Please enjoy and forgive me if some of the dialogue seems a bit corny and stupid.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own anything about the show Danny Phantom, nor any of its characters. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

**Chapter 34: Clash of All Time**

Valerie Gray wasn't doing as well as she had hoped against the evil ghost who was tearing up Main Street. As she groaned in pain from already receiving some serious hits, she heard people screaming in panic, attempting to flee the scene while the menace hovering above laughed maniacally. Obviously enjoying the chaos and pain he was causing.

What a creep! Danny had told her that this ghost was particularly dangerous, hence the reason he didn't want anyone else getting involved with this one, but even Plasmius showed a certain measure of restraint when people that weren't directly involved in his egocentric plans were put in harms way.

Valerie got back on her jet-sled as quickly as her waning body would allow her to take another shot at the flying ball of insensitive ecto-plasmic slime. She knew she was greatly outmatched, especially since her opponent had gotten a new literal flare to his power. But this was the third time that spook had attacked this town and Danny hadn't come to save the day.

In the past, she would have rolled her eyes figuring the ghost-boy had planned to fly the coop the whole time after earning himself a good name. However, the young ghost-hunter's general way of thinking about that ghost in particular had done a complete 180 since then. Now she just knew there _had_ to have been a good reason for all the no-shows, lately. But…how could she bring herself to believe that that ghost that was claiming himself to be Danny's replacement had actually...defeated him?

Well, whatever the reason, and whether Danny had told her to stay at home while he took care of this one on his own or not, _someone_ had to confront this spook before he wrecked the rest of the city and possibly killed somebody. Since the last Valerie found out, Danny's cousin was out of commission. She had heard Mayor Foley was under protective custody, and none of the Fentons had showed up for this entire crisis: possibly for the same reason under Danny's request.

So who else was left that had a chance to stop this menace than Valerie herself? Besides. She felt that she still owed that boy for all the times she had blasted him when he was simply trying to help. If she had only understood that sooner, perhaps…things would have…turned out better between them…

Valerie shook these distracting thoughts out of her head to focus on the more important task ahead. That was in the past. Though it may already be too late for…her and Danny…and to undo all the things she had done to him, his two friends, and later to his cousin, there were still things she could do now to make up for that. She considered this as one way of doing so: Against Danny's advice or not.

Unfortunately, despite her past experience and the confidence she had gained from it, she soon discovered that she wasn't really able to create much of a difference in stopping this entity either. After going for a few aerial attacks at this new malevolence, she was blown down yet again by an unexpected blast of green fire. Luckily her armor protected her from the majority of the heat that would have fried her to a crisp otherwise. It didn't prevent a few singes from getting through the few cracks that had already been made in her armor however.

Valerie and her jet-sled careened out of control from the attack. When she hit the pavement of the road below, the face-shield of her helmet cracked, webbing right in front of her line of vision. Her jet-sled broke in half in colliding with the street a short distance away from her.

Once she herself had skidded to an agonizing but eventual halt, she found that she had no choice but to remove her helmet if she was going to see properly at all anymore. With a painful moan, she rolled over and managed to hoist herself up to her knees. She was still slightly shaken from the fire blast, so it was harder to get the helmet off than she thought.

Dark Phantom hovered down to the street, grinning proudly down at his fallen opponent as she finally removed her cracked helmet. The girl shook her head from side-to-side afterwards, tossing a thick mass of long, curly black hair that the villainous ghost thought he recognized. As he touched down on the asphalt, the black and red clad ghost-hunter turned on his approach from behind her. It was then that he finally saw her face up close for the first time and he blinked in instantly recognizing it.

Valerie scooted away, giving him a familiarly reproachful glare. "Back off, spook!" She demanded, obviously trying to sound as brave as possible, despite the groveled state he had rendered her to.

"Valerie Gray?" Dark Phantom blinked in confusion, also recognizing this look, phrase and attitude in which it was said to him specifically. Then he shook his head, scoffing as if coming to a realization. "No wonder you're being such a bothersome fly. Guess I didn't recognize you in the new suit."

Valerie growled at being called such a thing, but how did he know who she was? The last time they met, Danny didn't exactly give them a real introduction.

"I have to admit, it's pretty impressive how that high-tech suit was able to withstand my last blow just now." The evil ghost disregarded the confused look Valerie was giving him when he generated a long strand of flaming ecto-energy.

Valerie tried to get up, but she felt too weak to get out of the way of the elongated energy she saw the ghost use against Danny at the train before it lassoed her around the middle. The rope of energy burned her as she was yanked off her feet and thrown into a newsstand. The force of the impact tipped over a whole stack of newspapers that were saying, '_Where is Phantom?'_ on the front page.

"Haha! But you're still not much better than you are back in my own time." Dark Phantom critiqued with a disappointed headshake as he approached the girl who emerged from the pile of newspapers that had buried her.

Valerie shook her aching head before glaring up at her ghostly opponent, raising her arm that had the built-in ecto-blaster. As soon as it emerged from her arm-plate though, a green ball of flaming ecto-energy blew it to charred pieces. The shock of the blast jolted through the teenager's arm and she cried out in pain, holding her wrist before the ghost's large and powerful hand grabbed it and she was forced up to her feet by it. Valerie cringed from the pain in her wrist, but couldn't do much to free it from such a strong grip in her wearied state.

"Now. Before I destroy you for being the nuisance you are to me in both times, how about telling me where the Fentons are?" The fanged specter demanded with a threatening glare from his blood-red eyes.

Valerie's breathing had become more noticeable and she thought she could feel her consciousness slowly fading as she answered defiantly, but resignedly as she attempted to pull her arm free to no avail, "_No-one_ knows where they live anymore. And even if I _did_ know, you've already taken away this town's hero. I'm not helping you to take his family too."

Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow as if this wasn't the reply he was expecting. Valerie would have rolled her eyes, thinking he must have not have been used to being defied so strongly…or perhaps there was just something else running through his head that she didn't know about.

After a short pause, the specter chuckled shaking his head. "Well what do you know? The angry, obsessive ghost-hunter actually changed her views about me. _Me_: Her number one target that she always blamed for ruining her spoiled rich-girl life."

As he was polishing his gloved-over fingernails on the front of his suit as if this was something to be proud of, Valerie was in befuddlement at what he could possibly be talking about. It was _Danny_ she had blamed for that. And that was a long time ago. This creep wasn't even there. So how did he even know about it?

The weary ghost-hunter wasn't able to think any further on this before the dark entity sighed in sarcastic regret. "If I were more sympathetic, I might have actually come to like you in knowing that." That's when he grinned down at her malevolently with a spark in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine. "Too bad that's not the case. Especially since you won't tell me where I can find the Fentons." With that, the evil ghost raised his free hand where a ball of deadly looking green fire was forming, poised to strike down its next target forever.

Suddenly a green beam of light came out of nowhere and hit Dark Phantom, causing him to drop Valerie and go flying down the street a ways. This also caused his charging energy to go awry, knocking off a top corner of a building instead of hitting the weakened ghost-hunter.

Valerie hit the ground hard, despite the short drop to it, but she at least had enough strength to wonder where on earth that life-saving shot had come from. Not that she was complaining. With a still confused expression, as she tried to stand with the support of the now overturned table that had once held the stack of newspapers, she looked down the street in hearing the sound of a large vehicle roaring towards her. Her eyes widened in disbelief in recognize the unmistakable image of that unwieldy, army tank of an RV anyone would recognize from a mile away. The Fenton-Family-Ghost-Assault-Vehicle screeched to a halt near where she was.

Almost immediately after stopping, Danny's redheaded sister jumped out the back door, running towards the badly hurt ghost-hunter with a first-aid kit she had put together herself for her medical college courses she had taken in the last year. Jazz got to Valerie just in time to catch her as she was losing her balance. She then hoisted the injured warrior's arm around her shoulders and began guiding her down a nearby alley where she would be safer from the heat of the upcoming battle.

By this time, Dark Phantom had recovered from the unexpected hit he had taken and looked up to see the newly arrived RV that was halted several yards in front of him. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were poking their heads out each of the side-door windows of the vehicle and Sam and Tucker came into view from behind the windshield.

So the gang was all here now. Dark Phantom thought with an evil smile. And this time, there was no Danny to stand in his way.

"You wanted to see us?" Jack Fenton asked, giving the abominable shadow of the son he loved a reproachful look.

Dark Phantom's surprise in seeing them so suddenly didn't last long. In fact, he sniggered, rolling his eyes. "With the obsession I remember you having about ghosts, I'm surprised you didn't show up a lot sooner. _Pops_." He added the last part with a snide smile.

Jack growled in anger. He had always hated being called that. Especially by those he disapproved of entirely. Knowing that this supercilious specter was a shadow of what his very own son would have become made it all the worse. "Ya want some more anti-ghost tonic, buster!" He threatened, rearming the laser that was mounted on the roof of the RV and aiming it at the ghost.

Dark Phantom simply folded his arms in seeing this reaction as he began hovering above the ground, shaking his head with a seemingly disappointed sigh. "Still willing to attack your own son, even knowing that he's the ghost boy you've been hunting since the beginning. I guess some things never change."

The evil specter noticed that neither of his late parents looked surprised or confused at him saying this. _Danny must have told them about me,_ he thought. It didn't seem to matter, though, because Jack and Maddie were looking at each other hesitantly now; as if feeling guilty of something. Dark Phantom smiled in satisfaction that he still seemed to have hit a sensitive spot. Perhaps there were more things to benefit from this separate past after all. These two lunatics will probably be more fun to toy with before getting rid of than they were in the old one.

"Don't listen to him, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam said to Danny's parents as she came up to them from the back, knowing that they must have been hurt in being reminded of how they had unknowingly attacked their own son whenever he was in his alternate form back then.

"Yeah. Danny warned us this creep-o might try a physiological attack." Tucker quickly reiterated in reassurance. "He's got Vlad's cunning now, remember?"

_Uh…yeah. That's right. Plasmius._ Jack thought. The ghost-powered man he once thought to be his friend from Wisconsin was the same one who tried to humiliate him in front of the rest of his colleagues (not to mention his wife) and was making this future version of his son act this way.

Maddie agreed on the inside with her son's two friends. They were right. Now wasn't the time for a guilt trip. She reached over, patting Jack's arm in comfort before turning to the ghost, floating above them. "We _wouldn't_ have attacked Danny Phantom if we had known he was our son." She informed the ghost. "But If you've become willing to attack innocent people and defenseless opponents you've already disarmed, you're no longer our Danny."

Jack smiled, feeling more uplifted after hearing his wife say this before turning back towards their adversary. "What you _are_ is going down." He shouted. "Just like Plasmius."

"Speak for yourself, old man." Dark Phantom said with a laugh. That's when his whole figure began to radiate a bright green energy that greatly resembled that of the flaring essence The Crown of Fire always emitted. Then he lunged his arm forward, releasing a powerful heat wave.

Milliseconds before it reached the RV, Tucker's fingers practically flew across a control panel, activating the ghost-shield the vehicle was equipped with. The fire was successfully deflected in the nick of time.

"Phew!" The techno-geek said, wiping his forehead in relief. "Good thing the Crown of Fire's a _ghost-powered_ item. We would have been fried to a crisp." He indicated the Ghost-shield's ability to withstand the flaring assault before Jack ordered Sam to activate the weapons systems and open fire on the ghost. A few shots caused the menace to cease his green inferno, then Jack stepped on the gas to charge.

Meanwhile, as those in the Fenton RV engaged the enemy ghost, Jazz had taken Valerie down a nearby alley where she would be able to apply a few medical procedures she knew that would stabilize her until they could get her to a more certified doctor.

As Valerie was trying to limp her way beside her, she looked up with a groan, "I was beginning to wonder if you guys would show up."

Jazz scoffed in response as they both stumbled towards a wall behind a dumpster that seemed to be a suitable shelter for the time being.

"You're Danny's sister. Have you seen him lately?" Valerie moaned weakly. "He'll be here soon, won't he?"

After Jazz had set Valerie gently against the wall, she looked into the young ghost-hunter's pleading and yet hopeful eyes, and smiled warmly. "Yup. And with a few surprises we've finally figured out too."

Valerie smiled in relief, finding that she believed Jazz full-heartedly as she rested her back against the wall. "I knew that ghost must have been lying."

Jazz opened the first-aid kit as she answered, "And what makes it even better is that that _ghost_ doesn't even know that he's lying." Then, with a wink, she added mischievously, "Yet."

Valerie's smile widened and she leaned her head back as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep relaxing breath. She wished she could get out there again to at least watch, but she felt herself beginning to doze off already. A sudden screech of tires followed by a huge crashing noise startled both her and Jazz, who physically cringed at the thought of it being her parents in the RV.

_Sure hope Danny and Danielle get here soon enough to prove it, though. _She thought as she began to apply first-aid to Valerie's many injuries.

Jazz was in the right to worry. For back on the street, her parents and her brother's best friends had already charged a few times with laser-fire handy when they had been completely capsized in the RV by four duplicates of Dark Phantom that had managed to create a blast powerful enough to cause an aftershock that turned the whole vehicle upside-down. The enhanced power from the Crown of Fire was able to compensate for the division of energy the duplicates normally had to share between them whenever that technique was used.

The rolling of the RV crushed most of the weapons and the ghost-shield generator that were on the roof of the RV, disabling those devices entirely and leaving the two parents suspended upside-down in the front seats, thanks to their seatbelts. Tucker and Sam had fallen right out of their own seats and down to the now crumpled roof of the upturned vehicle.

"Well, this isn't going the way we had hoped so far." Tucker commented as he got up to his knees, straightening his glasses that had gone askew.

Maddie nodded in agreement as she was attempting to loosen the seatbelt that now had her stuck. "I think that Crown of Fire is already causing more of a problem than we anticipated."

"No kidding." Sam said as she was trying to get up herself. A few of the heavier weapons that had fallen out of a storage compartment and onto her person as a result of the crash made this a bit difficult.

The four duplicates of Dark Phantom had merged themselves back into one and the one was approaching them with flaming eyes and a triumphant smile. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of doing this three times in a row." He said, showing his fangs as he raised his energized hand.

"Freeze!" Jack quickly shouted.

Dark Phantom just threw back his head in laughter, seeing that his old man didn't even have a functional weapon within his reach to back up this threat of his. The tone in his voice didn't even seem to have the same scolding sense it always had whenever he was attacking what he didn't know to be his son at the time. Not to mention how utterly ridiculous he looked just with the way he was hanging upside-down like that. "Ha. You're not really in any position to make threats, old maaAAAH!"

His rant was stopped short by the emerald blaze charging in his fist unexpectedly being extinguished with the effect of his whole arm freezing solid within a thick layer of ice. Surprised and appalled at this happening, he spun around to see his younger self standing a few yards behind him. He was still in his blue-eyed and raven-haired, human form, which must have been the reason Dark Phantom hadn't picked him up with his ghost-sense. The boy's elevated hand was still radiating a blue haze that had brought forth the ice.

"He wasn't talking to you." Danny said with a smile, referring to the 'freeze' comment before officially Going Ghost. Immediately after, he split himself into two, having the duplicate dash straight out of his body, toward his evil self by flight and nailing him, sending him spiraling backwards, away from his parents and friends.

After merging himself back together, Danny then turned intangible and pulled his trapped loved ones free from the inside of the upturned RV before turning it right-side up again, one-handed. Though the majority of the RV itself may have become disarmed, there were still some portable weapons stored in the back that were functioning just fine. Jack and Maddie hurried to retrieve some of these, passing down a selection to Sam and Tucker before a literally heated with rage Dark Phantom, with the ice on his arm completely melted off, returned to the scene.

"Danny!" He called out, looking appalled in seeing the very sight of his pest of a younger self interfering once again. "I thought I left you in chains in the Ghost Zone."

Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Walker could never keep me pinned down for long, even when he turned my whole town against me." He spread out his arms, gesturing to the city in general before putting his hands to his waist. "What difference does it make with him having me behind bars?"

"I suppose you have a point." Dark Phantom said with a shrug. "But you're still too late to save _them_." He charged up his hands as he said this, looking behind Danny at his parents and two friends menacingly before giving Danny himself a creepy smile. "Especially now that my powers have more than doubled. Thanks to _you,_ Danny." Danny suppressed a cringe at being reminded at being the one who willing gave his evil self The Crown of Fire before he continued. "Therefore, twice the trouble for you." With that, he released a particularly powerful stream of fire that sped towards them all.

To Dark Phantom's perplexity, Danny didn't even make a move to try and protect any of his precious peers from getting fried. He just casually stood his ground, smiling for reasons he could not comprehend before a white and yellow something came spinning right out from below a spot in the street just behind the others like a drill. It shot right into the inferno that was heading straight for Danny's family and friends, blowing away all the threatening fire. Right after the flames were gone, it slowed its spinning down, revealing the blur to be a teenage girl who somersaulted down to the ground to land in front of Danny: A girl Dark Phantom had only been introduced to once before, and had completely forgotten about since then until now.

"Double the trouble," Danielle Phantom proclaimed, putting her hands to her hips.

"Double the Phantom." Danny went on for her, stepping up to stand beside his cousin.

"And double the pain on your part for messing with either one." Danielle finished as she backed into a prepared, battle stance.

"You! The weakling wannabe!" Dark Phantom pointed at Danielle, demandingly before rolling his eyes, groaning as if simply annoyed. "Beat it, kid. The big boys have some unfinished business here."

"Funny. Playing with the big boys is my type of game." Danielle said with a sarcastic shrug, punching the inside of her palm.

"Ha! After the pathetic performance you presented last time, you'll be the first one out." To demonstrate the kind of power this little girl would be up against, Dark Phantom's entire figure began to radiate emerald flames again before great streams of them burst from his hands, lighting whole lines of market stands along both sides of the street on fire; including the news-stand that Valerie had been knocked into before being surreptitiously removed from the premises by Jazz. People that were hiding in the buildings and watching from the windows looked terrified when the flames already began to spread, possibly to where they were taking cover.

However, instead of shock or fear that Dark Phantom was expecting to see on the wannabe girl's face from this potentially murderous act, to his surprise, she just smiled.

"Hmm. Nice trick." She said, spreading her arms out as her eyes and whole body began to emit a golden aura. "Wanna see mine?"

Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow in wonder at what the girl could be talking about when movement to the side caught his eye, drawing it to where the market displays were ablaze on the sidewalks. Except…they _weren't_ ablaze anymore! Right before Dark Phantom's dazed eyes, the blazes he had drawn from the Crown of Fire itself simply removed themselves from the structures they had ignited, still burning, but no longer of any threat as they seemed to be suspended in midair.

As if this wasn't a surprise in itself to Dark Phantom, to his further amazement, the blazes he had caused then started darting past him towards the girl with the glowing yellow eyes. The fire seemed to begin dancing around her until it gradually turned into the same shade of bright yellow her eyes were radiating. Then they merged into one swirl that she then took a nicely controlled hold of in her hand.

"What?" Dark Phantom took a step backward in bewilderment. That wasn't possible! That fire he made had been drawn from The Crown of Fire itself. There was no way an inexperienced runt like that girl claiming to be a cousin of his would be powerful enough to control the generated power of an item with a magnitude like that! Even _he_ was having trouble keeping all that energy contained for long without having to release large amounts every now and then. So how could a little girl have bested his awesome new firepower?

Danny and Danielle glanced at each other with smiles in seeing the look on Dark Phantom's face. Danielle's Phantom Phlare power wasn't a self-generating one like Danny's Phreeze, but simply because of that fact, she could take outside sources of heat and harness them for her own use. In this case, the fire Dark Phantom had released from his own person.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Danielle asked the evil version of Danny as she continued to support the ball of fire in her hand.

"More like, totally _hot_." Tucker commented with a smug grin.

No one even smiled at Tucker's humor before Danny began to explain to their dumbstruck opponent, "You see, 'hothead', you're not the only one who plays with fire. The difference is, _she_ actually knows how to control it." Danny bobbed his head towards his cousin, who gave a flattered grin in response.

"That so?" Dark Phantom said, as something else had caught his attention.

Danny followed his enemy's gaze to see that Jazz had returned to the scene, having finished patching up Valerie and putting her someplace safe. Suddenly, Danny's heart skipped a beat when he caught the spark in his evil self's eyes in looking at his sister like that, and he suddenly knew exactly what Dark Phantom was thinking.

"Then, let's see her control _this_ wild shot!" Dark Phantom challenged as he pointed a shot directly at Jazz, who hadn't retrieved any means of defending herself from the RV yet.

Jazz screamed in panic when, within the blink of an eye, Danielle had rocketed in front of her, swirling the fire she had previously stolen from Dark Phantom in front of the both of them, and absorbing the new emerald heat wave that turned yellow as it joined with her own fire.

"Don't mind if I do." Danielle replied proudly as she was doing this. Then, with the larger fireball she had created, she sort of juggled it behind her back and around her waist like a well-practiced fire-dancer before sending the now bright golden flame straight back at her already astounded opponent.

He managed to put a fire-laced ecto-shield up in time though. To everyone's astonishment, including Danielle's, instead of her fire-blast being repelled or even canceling out after hitting the shield, it was absorbed right into it, turning from the yellow of Danielle's energy to green again before the shield was deactivated.

Dark Phantom seemed just as surprised as everyone else was at this happening, but only for a second or two before he looked at Danny with an evil smile, as if he was the only opponent that really mattered even though it was Danielle that had just countered him. "I'll admit, Danny. I wasn't expecting a power that can bend fire to her will. But you seem to have forgotten what The Crown of Fire was named for in addition to the great power boost it provides me with. You're little fan-girl has no more advantage over me than you do." His eyes shifted suspiciously towards everyone else around him. "Or any of the rest of my old pathetic peers."

No sooner than he finished saying this than he suddenly vanished before their eyes, with an eerie and echoing chuckle that sent shivers down all their spines.

"Oh, Great." Danny said through gritted teeth, even though his heart was thumping now. "Invisibility."

Knowing that the dark menace could be anywhere now, everyone readied their weapons, preparing to defend themselves for when they would most inevitably get sneak-attacked.

Danielle stayed close to Jazz until she could get to the RV for a weapon before she heard Danny's anxious voice inside her head.

_Dani! You can sense the aura he radiates, right? __**Please**__ say you can you tell where he is._

Once Jazz had on a specter-deflector and had gotten herself a Jack-o-Ninetails, Danielle hurried to Danny's side, trying to feel where the familiar aura was coming from. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help her focus on pinpointing it better with the use of her other senses. Thank goodness Dark Phantom seemed to be taking his time in just trying to creep them out before the actual strike.

It wasn't long before Danny received a private answer he was waiting for.

_About…Five o'clock. _Danielle answered in his head.

Danny looked over his shoulder in that direction, realizing his evil self was about to sneak up on his father. But Danielle had sounded a bit uncertain, so he remained attentive, just in case.

It was a good thing he did too because Danielle's voice came inside his head again soon after. _ Wait! One o'clock. _She suddenly added.

So he was going at Jazz again.

_**And**__ nine o' clock!_ Danielle started to sound worried now. _**And**__ seven o'clock!_

Danny tried to stay calm as his eyes shifted in the directions his cousin was relaying to him. His mother. And Danielle was the one at nine o'clock from where he was. If she really was sensing the aura coming from four different places, specifically, then their quarry must have split himself into four while he was invisible to remain unsuspected in planning a multi-pronged attack.

Danielle suddenly grabbed Danny's wrist as if in fright, and spun around to look in his direction with panic on her face as she told him urgently, through telepathy,_ I feel heat sources charging up from all four points now! _

Hearing this made Danny's stomach lurch. "Everybody duck!" He shouted in immediate response to hearing this in his head as he split himself into four.

Without hesitation, everyone, including Danielle, practically threw themselves down to the ground, just as the four Dannys shot into the four directions she had told him, right above his family members. Just beyond them, he felt his fists coming into contact with something solid in front of him that grunted from the impact.

The four duplicates of Dark Phantom became visible again as they were blown to the ground by Danny's force. Also pre-maturely sending off the fire-enlaced ecto-energy he had been charging before they could be aimed properly. In the next moment, the four Dannys each grabbed one of the Dark Phantoms, throwing them over their own bodies with their enhanced ghostly strength. The four Dark Phantoms collided into each other and merge back into one being that fell to the ground in a heap from the impact.

Then Danny recalled all his own duplicates back to him and repositioned himself next to his cousin who had a knowing smirk on her face. The rest of their colleagues were straightening back up, blinking in surprise at what had just happened, even already having an idea at how and glad that they were still alive.

Dark Phantom began sitting up, rubbing his head and looking up to see that his younger self and his pitiful family and friends had him surrounded with weapons pointing at him. Hmm. Not so dissimilar from last time, he thought with a smile. He knew he wouldn't be able to startle them this time with the fact that he was Danny from the future, since his younger self seemed to have already informed them of that. The Nasty Burger wasn't anywhere close by and he hadn't seen Mr. lancer out lately either. But that didn't mean that things couldn't still play out in a somewhat similar way: Especially now that they were finally all in one place.

Those who had Fenton weapons fired at the same time, but had done it a split second too late. The energy beams from their weapons hit the gravel of the street where their enemy had been just a second ago before he had shot into the air with speed Danny never remembered him having. The Crown of Fire must have been giving him more energy in more ways than one.

With a maniacal laugh as he hovered in the air high above all of them, Dark Phantom's hands alit in emerald flames. "You missed me, kiddos." He said cockily.

At last, the past will be repeated. The chain of events will finally go as he planned. He'll simply use his burning energy to bind them all, rendering them immobile for him to finish them off for good. And make Danny watch as his precious kin is wiped off the face of the earth.

Dark Phantom bared his fangs as six different strands of energy shot from his fingertips, aiming for each individual one of Danny's loved ones, with the intention of wrapping around them and carrying out the plan he had formulated in his mind.

However, before any of the energy strands were even feet away from any of their targets, the assaulting energy suddenly just stopped in midair. Dark Phantom blinked at the occurrence of this phenomenon. What just happened? The next thing he knew, the energy beams completely redirected themselves as if being beckoned by another authoritative call that somehow rivaled even his own. Within the next blink, he realized that they were going straight for the youngest of his opponents. The ghost-powered girl again! The energy of his own making changed its color to radiant yellow as it swirled around the girl as she said with a grin of her own, "Looks like you missed too, big guy."

"I counted six, actually." Tucker put in with a laugh that no one else joined in.

Dark Phantom was too busy glaring at the insolent little brat that somehow was able to take control of his own power anyway.

Danny folded his arms, standing tall, despite his position on the ground below his opponent's point-of-view. "Looks like even though the fire Danielle here throws at you doesn't have any effect because of the source you're drawing your new power from, since that particular element combined itself with all your ecto-energy, you can't effect anyone else with it either."

"Betchya wish you hadn't taken the Crown of Fire after all, huh?" Jazz asked, with a cocky smirk.

Dark Phantom growled in frustration in seeing all faces surrounding him smirk at each other again before he glared at his younger self. He clenched his powerful fists and from that point on, chaos had completely unleashed itself.

Danny's mind seemed to almost shut off as his body instinctively did the work for him in dodging, blocking, and countering his enemy's attacks. His Phantom Phreeze power seemed to have become more effective in protecting his peers who couldn't get out of the way of occasional blasts in time as well. All who were on his side seemed to be in the same mode as they fought alongside him to defeat the menace from the future. It was as if all the experience he and everyone else on the team had ever received from previous encounters with other ghosts had all come together; apply the strategies and maneuvers they had ever learned from each of those battles into this one.

Despite being reminded over and over again of Danielle's ability to manipulate the fire-laced energy he put out, for some reason, Dark Phantom wouldn't stop using his plasma rays that were fused with the Crown of Fire. Tucker soon realized this. So whenever, he wasn't being attacked, he was trying to do some scanning and calibrating on his PDA to see if he could detect any other possible weaknesses in his friend's evil self. What else the Crown of Fire could be doing to Dark Phantom's body and when the best time to take out those new gauntlets would be.

In between trying not to get shot, Tucker discovered The Crown of Fire was indeed giving the opposing side a major energy boost. However, just the effort in keeping it all contained seemed to be wearing him down physically. The fire inside him was self-generating the way Danny's ice power always did, but at a much more exponential rate. With the limited kind of output Dark Phantom was capable of producing, even with huge blasts he was giving off that Danielle was able to redirect to not do any harm anyway, the energy level inside him wasn't going down. That was why he was still using his plasma rays. Aside from his hair, it was the only other way for all that constantly building energy to vent out, since he had fused the Crown of Fire inside himself.

Tucker smiled at his discovery. That idea of Dark Phantom's may have been a good one to keep the energy from coming out more than when he called upon it, but it was also going to be his undoing. Perfect.

During all the hustle, Tucker somehow managed to relay all this to Danny and sure enough, it wasn't long before he and everyone else began to notice that Dark Phantom was indeed getting worn down surprisingly faster than he usually did. A good opportunity to use the modified ghost-gauntlets may come sooner than he had hoped. Assuming would work that is.

On that note, Danny and Danielle each had a small spherical device attached to their belts that they would merely have to pull out and squeeze in the palm of their hands to make the modified ghost-gauntlet unfold itself right onto their hands. They had thought they could have a better chance of getting both the Crown of Fire and the Time Medallion if they took one gauntlet each. And Danny's parents certainly didn't have time to make another pair. Danny had to admit that the new portability idea was a genius one. Not to mention stealthy.

Danny was later able to mentally relay Tucker's findings to Danielle, even while she was in the midst of redirecting more of Dark Phantom's energy that was aimed at Jack.

"I doubt you'll make much progress with her being able to redirect your shots as she likes." Jack commented to Dark Phantom from behind his niece.

Danielle smiled in appreciation to her Uncle Jack before turning to face Dark Phantom again to put in her own comment. "Still think I'm just a helpless little fan-girl?"

Dark Phantom did nothing but growl in irritation in response. Then, as if in an effort to prove the pesky little girl wrong once and for all, he generated a huge blast that he sent flying directly at Danielle again. Since she was being such a hindrance to his progress in accomplishing his goal, he'll just eliminate her first.

He found this was much easier said than done even as Danielle barely had enough time to put up an ecto-shield against the blast she knew might have been a bit too much of a stretch for her to absorb at this time. Just before he could fire another shot at her, she leapt out of the way; using a short burst of speed her plasma rocket was able to provide her with.

Trying to hit her again, Dark Phantom began chasing her across the street with more blasts that were aimed for her. Danielle ran, using bursts of her ecto energy in her feet to propel her forward, making her look like she was actually skating across the concrete. A trail of blazing destruction tried to catch her as she then leaped up to start running on the wall of a building in the graceful skating matter that was helping her to avoid the blasts. Just as she was becoming more perpendicular to where Dark Phantom was standing, Danny abruptly came up from the ground right under him, blasting him with a green plasma ray, knocking him into the air to Danielle's elevation where she pushed herself off the wall to land a solid blow on him in midair. The force of this made him collide into the wall of the building on the opposite side of the street.

Sam and Tucker nodded to each other in seeing this. Those two just did another telepathic strategy exchange that worked like a charm. They knew it.

Dark Phantom had fallen to the ground again and was rubbing his head in getting up when Jazz couldn't help but laugh at the way he had sent all those attacks to chase Danielle without catching her. "Sheesh, for someone so caught up about the future, you're timing is sure terrible."

Jazz had overdone it that time and had additionally lowered her weapon for that comment, leaving an opening for Dark Phantom to generate a whip of the fire-laced ecto-energy that grabbed the college girl's ankle, burning it. Her specter deflector had no effect against this because it was designed to defend against _direct_ ghostly contact. He yanked on his own end of the whip, sending Jazz tumbling backwards, and accidentally dropping her Jack-o-Ninetails.

"Jazz!" Danny cried out in concern, quickly trying to send another telepathic message to Danielle to put another secret tactic into action. Dark Phantom's breathing seemed to be heavier than it was now. He was definitely getting worn out. If Jazz was going to get out of this fix, it was now or never!

"So do _you_ apparently." Dark Phantom replied with a glare as he stood up, towering over the fallen girl. He pulled his fist back, generating an emerald green fireball as his eyes shone with a bloodthirsty glint.

Suddenly, Danny phased right out of the ground, straight through Jazz's body, already having his modified gauntlet gloving his hand and was intending to knock his evil self away from his big sister. However, his surprise attack had only startled Dark Phantom into releasing the blast early, hitting Danny and sending him flying back instead.

Jazz gasped in seeing her brother get blasted, and Dark Phantom chuckled, simply generating a new blaze in his hand. While he was distracted was when Danielle charged from behind him, squeezing the portable device to bring forth the second gauntlet. Protruding the claws, she lunged her whole metallic-gloved hand right into Dark Phantom's back.

Dark Phantom let out a cry in agony that echoed through the whole street as whatever it was that was in his back dug further into him as if was searching for something. He tried to call on the power of The Crown of Fire to join with his own energy again in an attempt to shove it out.

All watched openmouthed as the evil Danny's figure began to glow green and Danielle was starting to get a panicked look on her face. A sudden jolt of pain shot up her arm and every one of her peers became horrorstruck as she began to scream from the agonizing effect it had on her. She struggled as hard as she could just to keep her hand in to find the Crown of Fire. She knew that they couldn't send this fiend back to his own time with that thing still inside him. But she didn't even think about how she would do this when she didn't even know how she'd know if she found it.

It was a battle in and of itself. Dark Phantom's self-generating energy trying to jolt Danielle's clawed gauntlet out of him in an attempt to keep the power. At the same time, Danielle was trying to grab hold of that power-source with a glove that was slightly too big for her in the first place while attempting to resist the painful force that was fighting to keep her away from it.

Danielle grimaced as she tried to contain her screaming. With a last-ditch effort, she finally felt her oversized metallic glove close around something before a particularly violent jolt suddenly surged through her arm. This reaction caused a great flash of light that everyone else had to shield their eyes from. At the same time, Danielle's hand was finally ejected from Dark Phantom's body and she was thrown back several yards. She landed hard on her back, accidentally swinging the clawed gauntlet right off her small hand, causing it to go flying even further back.

"Danielle!" Her loved ones called out in concern in seeing this happen.

Jack rushed over to his injured niece, who was sprawled on the ground. As he gently lifted her head, he asked with a kindly look in his eyes Danielle always liked seeing in any of her family members, "You all right there, little princess?"

Danielle's body tensed as she grasped her pained arm. "Uhg. Just my luck." She said after sucking in a breadth through her teeth. "It had to be the same arm that just recovered from a tiger bite."

Dark Phantom had become quite shaken from the struggle to get the little girl's hand out of his form. He had fallen to the ground after the big flash and was attempting to hoist himself to his knees when Sam's voiced suddenly called out, "Hey look!"

Everyone's heads turned to the spot on the street where Sam was indicating. A small blaze of green fire was burning there with no kindling of any kind fueling it. A second look indicated that it was…

"The Crown of Fire!" Sam declared.

In hearing this, Dark Phantom's eyes widened and his gaze shot to where his precious artifact was now laying right out in the open. Not believing his eyes, he frantically felt all around his chest as if to confirm that something really was missing. As he did so, he realized that he _did_ feel a whole lot weaker. Completely drained of the energy that had been coursing through him just a moment ago.

"Wow. It actually worked." Jazz said, looking dumbstruck before she then cheered, "Whoo-hoo! You did it, Danielle. Way to go!"

Danielle managed a smirk as Jack helped her to sit up the rest of the way, but that was before an enraged cry rang out from Dark Phantom.

"How dare you, you little…!" with another angered cry, he dashed off the ground, speeding toward The Crown of Fire to reclaim it. Just as it was coming within reach, a green beam of light that was expertly shot by Mrs. Fenton knocked the crown to the side, making it fly away from him again and towards Tucker.

Even being unable to touch it with his own hands, the young mayor still caught the crown in a box. One that seemed to be of the same making Danny had delivered it to Dark Phantom in, only glowing green: The unmistakable indication of equipped anti-ghost properties.

"Where's all you're extra power now?" Tucker said, sealing the box shut and tucking it under his arm.

Dark Phantom glared around at all the pathetic humans who had dared relieve him of his favorite power-source. He had defeated them all before, but that was when he had the element of surprise on his side and they were much more oblivious of the real situation back then. And they had clawed gauntlets now! If they had known that he had fused the Crown inside him and could use those to remove it, could they know about the Time Medallion too? And his power drained now, how was he…going…to…?

Wait a second. He suddenly got an idea. With an evil and purposefully misguiding grin right at Tucker, he turned intangible and sank below the street.

Tucker's head started shifting in search for the enemy he suspected would jump him, but his smile refused to crack into any other expression.

It was the same with Danny, who folded his arms, shaking his head as he called out into the air, "Hey, dark dork! If you can hear me, sneak-attacking Tucker won't help. You won't even be able to touch the completely ghost-proof box! Not to mention he's got a specter-deflector on!"

Everyone smiled in reassurance of this fact. Danielle's mind, on the other hand, was concentrated on something else entirely. Just before the fiend had gone intangible, she thought she had sensed a second aura separating from him. As if he had sent a duplicate of himself to run a secret errand.

Wait a minute! Where was her gauntlet? Danielle quickly looked around with eyes widened in shock. She couldn't see it anywhere. It couldn't have fallen that far away after she dropped it. Unless…Oh no!

Danielle nearly gasped in realizing something and her head spun to look at Danny who was looking like the conqueror of the future already. _He's not going for Tucker!_ She thought in panic. And Danny, thinking he had nothing to worry about, wouldn't be listening for any telepathic warning she could send him. Now the frightening aura was positioning itself right below him!

Thinking of nothing else she could do, the ghost girl dashed from under her uncle's caring arm. "DANNY, MOVE!" She desperately called out, startling everyone as she sped towards him.

A split second later, Danny felt himself shoved from the back, being thrown several feet away from his starting point before he fell on his front with a thud. "Ow. What was…?" Danny complained, moaning and shaking his head to clear it as he got up to his hands and knees, wondering what the heck just happened.

Before he could finish his thought, a terrified scream made his heart jump. With widened eyes, he spun around, finding that his evil self had emerged into the place he had been standing only seconds ago. What was worse, struggling to release herself from the headlock he now had her trapped in was…

"Danielle!" Danny's father cried out in horror, voicing out the same exact fear that was zipping through Danny's mind.

"I had a feeling something was going on that was allowing you to predict my every move." Dark Phantom bellowed accusingly, looking around at everyone as if he had caught them red-handed in something. "And obviously this little brat is the main cause of it." His arm tightened around Danielle's neck, making her wince.

Maddie cocked her Fenton Bazooka and pointed it at the evil entity that had taken her adopted daughter hostage.

Jazz went to stand beside her mother and demanded, "Let her go, you futuristic phony!"

Just as the Bazooka was beginning to hum with charging energy, Dark Phantom took his free hand out from beneath his cape, revealing that it had a familiar metal glove on it. All eyes widened in shocked horror as claws extended out of its fingertips and he took one of the clawed fingers, putting it to Danielle's throat.

Danny gasped. Now he understood what just happened. While he had been thinking his evil self was trying to get the Crown of Fire back from Tucker, Danielle had known that he was really going for _him_! With the clawed ghost gauntlet! Danny put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding as it dawned on him. His evil self could have removed his human half just now!

Danielle tried to pry Dark Phantom's strong arm from off her neck to no avail as he continued to threaten her with the clawed gauntlet he had claimed from her in exchange for taking his crown. Maddie, and anyone else who had weapons directed at their enemy hesitantly began to lower them in fear of putting Danielle at further risk than she already was.

Dark Phantom bared his fangs as he smiled proudly in seeing that he now had pressed the right buttons. "So you managed to relieve me of a source of power I never needed anyway." He told them defiantly with a shrug as he took several careful steps back, making sure his half-human shield stayed in front of him. Then he looked at Danny who was still on his knees with a petrified look. "But if I can't convince you to see things my way, Danny," he said this as he raised his gauntleted hand to the side, opening his own Ghost Portal with a triumphant grin, "perhaps the dark side of _this_ little alternate version of you can."

Danny gasped in realizing what this meant and saw a spark of fear light Danielle's eyes at the very thought as her captor began stepping through the portal, dragging her with him.

"NO!" Danny cried out in dread, dashing as fast as he could with his hand outstretched towards the now fading portal in a desperate attempt to go after them. Just as he was inches away from what was left of it, the portal vanished from beyond his reach. As a result, he fell straight through empty air, rolling as he hit the ground, hard.

"DANIELLE!" Danny's family and friends called out, taking several terrified, running steps towards where the last bit of the vertical green whirlpool that had taken their youngest team and family member had disappeared.

They were too late. Danielle was now in a place where their voices could not reach her: let alone help her to escape her incarceration. Several of the family members hadn't noticed that they dropped their weapons in despair in realizing this. Maddie particularly fell to her knees. Her husband came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, even though on the inside he was feeling just as shocked as she was.

Danny could only turn his head from his fallen position on the ground, staring hopelessly at the place where the portal that had taken his poor cousin had been a millisecond before he thought he was about to at least touch it.

Jazz was the one who confirmed in a disbelieving whisper, the painful words that no one else wanted to say, even though the truth in them was absolutely concrete.

"…They're gone…"

_**That's right, folks. Despite this being such a long chapter, I still leave you on yet another cliffhanger. This one I actually planned this time, which probably makes it even worse for you, huh. I didn't expect it to be this long before it got to that point, but that tends to happen when I actually get down to the whole description part. **_

_**Hope you still enjoyed it though. I'll try not to be as long for the next update. In fact, I've already started on the rough draft.**_

_**Thank you all for the continued support and patience. I've already made a commitment to finish this story for sure because of all of you. ^_^**_

_**Oh yeah. And just so you know, the poll about Danielle's hairstyle is still open because it doesn't even have 20 people who have actually taken the vote so far. That's **__**hardly**__** enough to make any real comparison, especially considering how long that poll has been up and how many users I've noticed that read this story on this website. **_


	35. Time of the Essence

**_All right. The final battle continues. Thank you for being patient with me. All of the reviews you readers have been giving me have been very helpful and encouraging. I hope I'll be able to earn as much praise with this update, and by extension, the rest of the story. Please enjoy. ^_^ Oh. And I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors I may have missed even in the 5th or so editing. I'm trying to finish as much of this up as possible before I start school again by the end of the month._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do _****_not _****_own any part of the show or any of its original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Chapter 35: Time of the Essence**

Already on his knees in sorrow, Danny let out a great cry of overwhelming anger, frustration, and painful guilt as he slammed his fists into the gravel of the street. This couldn't be happening. How could it be happening? He had thought for sure that working together with his family would help him protect the city and be rid of his future self once and for all. How could he not have even thought that the clawed ghost gauntlets his parents had made could be used against them if they were discovered? And now that perverted version of himself had dragged his little cousin away with the threat of extracting her human self from her!

Agonizing silence followed as the ghost boy and his loved ones stood there on the street, staring blankly at the very spot their only means to retrieve their stolen family member and friend had vanished before their eyes. The only noticeable movement was a slight breeze that ruffled the scattered newspapers and strewn ashes that remained from the fight that had just been taking place where they stood.

Danny clenched his shaking fists even tighter, trying to think of something. Anything. Anything at all that could help stop that monster from having his way.

Sam's voice coming from behind snapped Danny out of his thoughts. "Danny?"

The ghost-powered teen was slightly startled at suddenly being addressed, despite the soft tone in which it was spoken. Sam was just standing there with her Fenton weapon now dangling uselessly at her side. "What now?" She asked. Being Gothic, it may have been her natural way of thinking to always see the bad in a situation first, but she was asking this with desperation in her eyes to find at least some form of optimism.

Danny couldn't think of anything to say to answer her question. He just stared at Sam, eventually starting to look around at Tucker and the other Fentons, noticing how lost and scared they all seemed for the well-being of their beloved, missing team member. Jack was staring at the ground as he was bent comfortingly over his wife who had tears glistening down her cheeks as she knelt on the street. Tucker and Jazz were gaping in shock and disbelief at where the portal had disappeared.

"I…I don't…" Danny stuttered as his head hung down over his knees. Seeing all these lost faces around him made him feel even more useless than he was already feeling. He hated when this happened. He knew that his family thought of him to be the most experienced in ghost-fighting, but…right now, he was feeling about as helpless as everyone else.

What was he supposed to do? Since he figured the Portable-Ghost-Portal would be of little help in taking down Dark Phantom, that invention was left at home. The Fenton RV was now busted from his family's opening assault on Dark Phantom in rescuing Valerie, and the nearest teleportation pad to get down to the Fenton Portal was nowhere close enough for all of them to use to get to the Ghost Zone within good time. Danny may be able to on his own, with the kind of speed his flying capabilities were able to provide him with, but Danny's evil self could still have taken Danielle anywhere within all the infinite realms of the whole dimension. How could they find her in time with such things slimming down their chances so thoroughly?

The teenage boy looked down at the ghost gauntlet. Some help he was with this thing after all. Failing to use it in time to remove the Time Medallion from his evil self before his cousin was taken. How was _he_ supposed to know what to do to save Danielle when her captor had dragged her to a completely different world now?

Danny's thoughts suddenly backtracked. "Wait." He said slowly.

"What?" Jazz asked anxiously, recognizing the look her brother always got whenever he was starting to get a revelation.

Danny didn't answer right away. He ran his fingers across the palm of the metal glove he was wearing, biting his lower lip in thought. "Mom. Dad." He eventually said, turning to his parents, once he had collected his thoughts. "You made these based off of Wulf's claws. Right?"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, confused at where this was going. "Yes. But what does that have to do with this?" The father asked.

Danny let the claws extend from the modified gauntlet and wiggled his fingers as if inspecting the feel of them before he suggested to his parents, "So…In theory, I should be able to use them to claw my own portal to the Ghost Zone the way Wulf can. Right?"

The eyes of Danny's peers widened in realization and they exchanged looks as they considered this possibility. Maddie stood back up, as if a spark of hope had suddenly lifted her to her feet, as she nodded in thought. "Yeah. I guess it should be able to."

Danny got to his own feet, finding a new determination starting to fill him up. He began to wonder if Wulf had to actually _think_ of going to the Ghost Zone when he made those portals and other such questions that could be applicable to this situation. He knew his canine friend must have had to use up a certain amount of energy to make it. Would Danny have to use up some of his own power, even with the natural abilities the gauntlet was built with? Would this even work if his parents hadn't even thought of that application to this gadget?

Looking at the clawed gauntlet on his hand, the Ghost Hero imagined himself being in the Ghost Zone. As an extra measure, he built up a small charge of his ecto-plasmic energy, making the whole glove radiate a green glow. When Danny raised the gauntleted hand up and swiped at the air in front of him, he was astounded in realizing that it felt more like tearing a man-sized hole through a tough piece of invisible cloth instead of empty air, like he had expected. To everyone else's astonishment, a roughly made hole leading to a glowing swirl of mist actually appeared, suspended in front of Danny.

"It worked?" Jack asked, gaping in disbelief.

"It worked!" His daughter answered in the same manner.

Danny couldn't believe it himself, but it was undoubtedly true. His theory actually worked! He was also right about it taking up a bit of his strength, though. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees at the unexpected drain of energy he felt, but also letting out a sigh of relief that there might still be a chance to finish this and get Danielle back. A slightly lower energy level wasn't going to stop him from finding her, now that he had discovered a means to do it.

He started to step towards the torn-out portal he had made when a set of running footsteps suddenly came up behind him and he felt himself suddenly being jerked back by his arm.

"Danny, wait!" Sam griped, making him spin around to face her. "With the constant shifting of the Ghost Zone Frostbite told us about, there's no guarantee that you'll end up in the same place as where your future self took Danielle. Which we _also_ don't know, I might add."

Danny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in being reminded of this. He was itching to get going though, knowing that there was precious little time as there was. "I still have to _try_, Sam." He told her as he was turning to leave again. "I'll figure something out once I'm actually _through_ this thing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tucker said, waving his arms in protest, stopping Danny from stepping through the portal again. "Did you just say 'I'?"

Jazz folded her arms, siding with Danny's friends and giving him a look. "I thought we've already been over this, little brother. We're in this one against your evil self together. We're _all_ going. You _know_ you're going to need backup."

"Now that we don't have the Crown of Fire to worry about, if I can get to Danielle in time, she's all the backup I'll need." Danny explained defiantly, facing all of them squarely. "Besides. With the Specter Speeder back at home, how exactly are all of you guys going to get around the Ghost Zone without me having to _carry_ all of you and seriously decreasing my chances even more of finding Danielle before something happens to her?"

Danny's peers looked like they were going to argue further, but stopped as they started to think about this. They looked at each other silently before giving him annoyed faces in realizing that he had a point.

Jack leaned over to suggest to his wife in a whisper, "We probably ought to think about making Fenton Jet Packs for something like this." Maddie nodded to her husband in agreement. Though she was just upset that they didn't think of something like that sooner.

As for Danny, as stern as he was sounding, and as logical as his own reasoning sounded even to him, he couldn't help but feel a bit foolish. All this time his family and friends had been trying to help him to defeat this menace, telling him that there was no way he could do it by himself. Now here he was, all over again, saying that there was no other choice but for them to stay behind while he pursued his evil self alone.

Letting out a sigh and running his fingers through his white hair in thought, Danny said to them slowly, finding it was the only way to justify what he was asking of them, "It's not a matter of wanting you guys to sit this out for your own safety like it was before. It's about needing your help in _another_ way."

In hearing this, Danny's loved ones shared glances again in wonder, but in understanding before his sister asked with a shrug, "So what's the plan, _now_?"

Danny took a minute to think, looking around at the scene and all the other faces that seemed anxious to know the answer to this question themselves. He took a deep breath and put on a more confident disposition. "While I go and track down Dani, someone needs to check on Valerie and take her to the hospital."

Jazz clapped a hand over her mouth, remembering the poor injured ghost-hunter she had left deep in the alley. Even if having been the one to have personally attended to her wounds and making sure she was in a safe place, she suddenly felt guilty for neglecting her for such a long time.

Danny turned to the young mayor next. "Tucker, you should get the Crown of Fire out of here and store it somewhere safe."

Tucker nodded in acknowledgement, tucking the box that now had the said artifact safely under his arm.

Danny then turned to address the rest of his peers. "If this portal doesn't close behind me, someone needs to guard it to make sure other random ghosts don't use it to sneak into town. The others stay here to take damage and crowd-control and keep a lookout in case I don't get to Dani in time…to…" Danny couldn't bring himself to even mention the possibility that he could fail before moving on. "And…my evil self comes back for another attack…" There he went again with the hesitancy, but he cringed this time as if bracing himself to say it, "…with or without _her_ at his side."

The hearts of Danny's peers skipped a beat at the very thought of what this meant before Jack regain his composure and put on a determined look. He approached his son, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder. "You'll make it, son." He told him reassuringly.

Danny sighed, smiling up at his father and looked around at all his other peers who were smiling back, giving him confidence with each one he took in. With that, he turned towards the portal with a new hope and determination driving him straight through the hand-made portal.

"Good luck, Danny!" He heard his mother call behind him, just before her voice faded out.

In the short time he was in the in-between space of the vortex, the boy thought back on all the faces of the waiting people he had left behind. His parents, his sister, his best friends… Things were certainly a lot different from back when he first met his evil self than they were now. Dark Phantom may still be him from another time-period, but the amount and the type of support they each had was probably the one thing that set them apart the most and what was going to make the most difference in the outcome of this battle.

The next thing Danny knew, he was spinning through the eerie world of the ghosts. Regaining his senses, he somersaulted himself upright to land on one of the many floating plateaus drifting around the Ghost Zone.

Okay. Now that he was here, there was no time to lose. Danny scanned his surroundings with a searching eye to see if he could find out where exactly he had landed in this spacious world. Looking over the edge of the plateau he was on, he found a little to his right, an ancient Grecian acropolis. Not far from that was an intricate maze with tall hedges for the walls and an archway made out of electrical energy that led into it.

Pandora's castle, Danny determined from observing all of this, now knowing his current location. But now came the more important question. Where was his evil self?

If he had already used that gauntlet on Danielle, Danny would have sensed the pain she felt from it for sure. Sensing no immediate pain at the moment didn't necessarily mean she was safe, though. He still had to find her quick.

Oh, if only there was a way for him to know how to track them in this place. His ghost sense was useless and Danielle was the one who could single out Vlad's aura. Further, she was the one who was better at using the link she and Danny shared to locate _him_. And he doubted he was anywhere close to being within telepathic range for her to tell him where she was being held. Danielle's blindness had also made her more in tune with it than he was, allowing her to see into his mind. Using his eyes to observe his surroundings. It hadn't worked since she had gotten her sight back. Since Danny had _never_ lost any of his own senses, how was he supposed to be able to do what she could with their connection?

Then again…Danny began to think. Danielle hadn't even tried to use that other-perspective technique since her sight had returned. Come to think of it, he never recalled ever trying to do it himself. What if…just what if…?

Thinking there was nothing to lose by at least giving it a try, especially since he couldn't think of anything better at this time anyway, Danny bent down on one knee, closing his eyes and trying to empty his mind of everything aside from the impulses he remembered getting whenever he had used the link before. Taking in a few deep breaths, he tried to relax, even though his heart was pounding with anxiety on the inside of his chest.

After about a minute, he was starting to become mindful of a slight tingle in his arm that he could have sworn couldn't have been something he himself was feeling. Oh, that's right! Danielle's arm was hurting from getting zapped when she removed the Crown of Fire! Danny could use the pain he was sensing through their link as a channel. Danielle always mentioned trying things like that whenever she was experimenting with the link. Maybe that's how she would have done it.

Going off of this, Danny concentrated on hearing his cousin's voice. Feeling her movements…using her senses: Specifically her eyes. Before long, everything in Danny's mind went blank except for bright golden lines that had began to dance before his line of vision, slowly drawing out a picture before him on top of a deep darkness. Okay, so he must have been on the right track. Danny felt his heart pounding even harder as he kept his mind on the feelings and thoughts that seemed to have put the lines to work. Slowly but surely, the picture was complete.

The view of it kept shifting before he was able to get a good look at anything. Was this really what _she_ was seeing? It just looked fuzzy to him. How was Danielle able to decipher anything from just some outlines? Before long, Danny still managed to recognize an unmistakable image of a fanged face. One with a blaze of fire for hair: His future self.

Okay, so if Danielle was able to see that guy in front of her, she must have been able to break away from him after arriving in the Ghost Zone. That was a good sign at least. Still, there were no guarantees with her gauntlet being in the hands of her opponent.

The image stopped shifting around so much for a second and Danny was able to make out the background a little more. It seemed to be a large hall that was spacious and yet cluttered and torn up. There were cylindrical columns running alongside the walls, leading to a straight, narrow staircase that ascended up to an object that looked shockingly familiar.

Danny's eyes shot open when he realized that he had seen that place before. And the reason it looked so rundown was because of a fight he himself had been in. A long time ago, before Danielle was even created, but he still remembered it so clearly. It wasn't one of his fondest memories either. That was the battleground of one of his most perilous battles with what really was the most powerful ghost in existence.

"The Ghost King's Castle!" He said aloud. Oh man! And if he himself was at the Lightning Arch of Pandora's labyrinth, he had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to reach them.

Danny took a few breaths to calm himself. He couldn't go just yet. He knew it was dangerous to go charging into a situation he hadn't fully analyzed yet. He'd have to know what the scenario really was first. He closed his eyes in concentration again, trying to bring back the golden-outlined image he saw, half realizing that he couldn't believe he actually was able to do this. The throne room of the Ghost King's castle came into view again, this time more easily, and he saw a bright yellow outline of his future self. Apparently, he had the gauntlet on his hand still, but he was just standing there, looking proud, as if he was bragging about something.

"Good girl." Danny said with a sigh of relief when he realized what this meant. Based on what he was seeing from Danielle's point-of-view, there was still some time for him to save her. "Just keep him talking long enough for me to get there."

Then he took off at full speed in the direction he knew from memory to be where the large blood-red castle lay beyond.

000000

As soon as Dark Phantom had appeared on the other side of the portal and it had closed behind him, he had to make some quick balancing adjustments to compensate for the negative-gravity of the Ghost Zone he had stepped into. This lack of attention to his young hostage loosened his grip around her.

In realizing this, Danielle immediately saw an opportunity and took it. "Okay will you just let GO OF ME?" She shouted demandingly as she drew in as much outside heat as she could into her body.

The sudden exponential increase of his victim's body-temperature was enough to startle Dark Phantom into letting go, but the absorption of heat, to his surprise and humiliation, also included the white blaze he had for his hair. He immediately let go of Danielle, completely surprised in feeling the unexpected absence of heat on his head: thus, allowing her to pull away a give him a solid back-kick to his stomach that distanced herself from him before she threw the white blaze that was his hair right back at his face. His head had ignited again from this, but it also left a puff of smoke, making him cough.

Unfortunately, Danielle had attacked with the same arm that she had injured from removing the Crown of Fire and was immediate after reminded of its resulting pain from that endeavor. What was worse, the dust cloud around Dark Phantom's face had already cleared and he caught her gripping her arm with a grimace before she realized he was looking.

The ghost girl felt her stomach lurch when she saw that malicious glint in his eye in seeing her showing even the slightest weakness. She felt a sense of panic rise in her chest, knowing that she would surely be taken advantage of with her enemy knowing she was in such condition. Additionally, all this time, she and the others had been training and preparing to fight against Danny's evil self and defeat him _together. _Now she had suddenly been sucked into a situation where she'd have to deal with him on her own. Especially now that the enemy had her clawed gauntlet.

As much as she hated to do so, Danielle could think of nothing else to do but to retreat until she could think of a plan or get some help. She began charging up to use her Plasma Rocket to get away.

"Oh, no you don't." Dark Phantom said as he saw her doing this.

Just before the girl could take off, a lasso of bright green energy caught her wrist, jerking her arm back so hard, it hurt as her Plasma Rocket was trying to thrust her forward. This yanked Danielle out of control with her super-speed power still active.

Dark Phantom took advantage of the momentum he had gained from her own speed and threw her downwards like a slingshot in the completely opposite direction she had intended. Danielle couldn't stop herself from tumbling at least three hundred feet in less than ten seconds before crashing hard through the roof of a huge red castle floating nearby. Soon after, she had landed hard on her back on the stone floor.

Danielle moaned, painfully rolling over and feeling she couldn't have been more grateful to be half ghost to have even been able to stay conscious after such a nasty fall. Wasn't this supposed to be _easier_ after taking the Crown of Fire from her cousin's future self?

A short look around after lifting her head told the young ghost girl that she was evidently in the middle of a grand hall that was completely red and lined with stone columns that stretched to a high, arched, ceiling. The place was a mess too. And it couldn't have been just from the rubble that was the result of her crashing through the ceiling just now. The way the damage was so widespread throughout the entire chamber, it was obvious this place was either crumbling from age or there had been another all-out fight here beforehand. A place towards the back indicated a blown-through wall, beyond the remains of which, was a set of stairs where a large sarcophagus was set at a platform on top. A skylight above it let eerie green light stream down, illuminating the huge coffin that must have been at least twice the size of her uncle Jack.

Danielle was in too much pain to wonder what an unusually glorifying place that must have been for any tomb. She hoisted herself up on her hands and knees, trying to shake off the pain in her head when a strange sound drew her to look up through the hole in the roof her crash-landing had created. She gasped when she saw Dark Phantom speeding towards her like a bullet with that same triumphant grin he always wore when he knew he had gained the upper hand.

Danielle let out a panicking scream as she barely jumped and rolled out of the way in time from getting hit by the ghost. The shockwave from the impact alone caused Danielle to fall over again, but the floor where she had been only a second before was what received the most damage. A thick cloud of smoke was erupting from a huge, 20-foot diameter crater that was left in the floor from the collision. Upon looking up again, her heart leaped into her throat in seeing a sinister pair of glowing red eyes flash into view from within the smoke.

A creepy voice followed with a deep chuckle, "Looks like you're the only one left, little girl." The voice of Dark Phantom cruelly reminded her as his dark silhouette started to emerge from the dark cloud with echoing footsteps. "You're role-model's no longer even within reach to come to your rescue." By this time, his whole figure had emerged from the smoke. One fist was ablaze with the dangerous-looking, bright green energy it once was before the out-of-control power of the Crown of Fire was combined with it. The other hand was gloved with the clawed gauntlet he had pilfered from Danielle. "Now, if you'll just cooperate, princess, I might make this quick enough to be painless."

Danielle's whole body still ached from the crashlanding she had taken, and she couldn't help holding her arm that was still, by far, hurting the most. But she steadily got to her feet, glaring at Dark Phantom defiantly. "Sorry. Being the sad, scared, little damsel-in-distress just isn't my type of thing." _At least, not so much anymore._ She added in her head.

Without warning, Dark Phantom shot an ecto-plasmic beam at her that she barely cart-wheeled out of the way in time with her one hand that wasn't in pain. Danielle's heart started pounding in realizing how that shot had been way too close for comfort. Several more shots followed in which Danielle couldn't force her aching body out of the way of all of them and was blown off balance by the last. Several green waves were sent at her, making her fly back on contact, forcing her back against one of the columns lining the walls and tying her to it.

"I can be pretty persuasive." Dark Phantom answered to her last statement, blowing out the leftover green vapor that was in his hand.

Rrg! That's right. Danielle thought in frustration as she strained against the bright green bands that had pinned her to the column. Without the Crown of Fire forcing Dark Phantom's energy to adapt the natural behavior of flames, Dark Phantom's shots were now much more crisp, in-control, more accurate, and a heck of a lot faster.

"And don't bother resisting." Dark Phantom added, smugly folding his arms. "Those energy strands I had developed myself to cancel out any ghostly abilities. I used them on my younger self once before sending him drifting helplessly through the Ghost Zone in my own time. You're not getting out of that any time soon."

Danielle remembered Danny telling her that same story, so she didn't doubt its truth. Still, that was four years ago and she wasn't Danny (even if she was made from his DNA). She tried to think fast of some loophole she could use to get out of this fix as Dark Phantom started looking around the premises, as if in reflection of something. "Ah, the memories." He said with a sigh and a lazy smile. "Looks like the Fright Knight hasn't really done much to clean this place up since my last rumble here though." He commented, clucking his tongue at the wreck the castle was in. "I wonder where he is these days. He became my henchman shortly before I decided to wreck havoc in this time-period, you know."

"And I suppose you're planning on getting yourself a new one, now that you're in _this_ time-period." Danielle said forcefully through exhausted breaths after another attempt to pull herself free. Then she eyed the clawed gauntlet, gloving Dark Phantom's hand. "With the use of _that_." She concluded.

Dark Phantom chuckled as he approached her with his hands behind his back and his chest puffed out as if he was king of the castle. "Smart for a fan-girl." He stopped a few yards in front of her, simply smiling down at his young prisoner. Though she was breathing hard, she continued to glower up at him for the tone of condescension he was using towards her. "But I thought I'd find out a little more about you first." He finished.

"That's creepy. You're almost twice my age." Danielle replied jokingly.

As expected, Dark Phantom didn't laugh. He just gave her a hateful glare before redirecting the subject. "Now you listen here. I may no longer have the Crown of Fire in my possession to boost my power, but that also means your pyromania can no longer be used against me. So you're in no position to mouth-off to your superior."

Danielle snorted with laughter. "Superior? That sounds like something Vlad would say. He'd try to convince me of that upstart philosophy all the time."

"Ah. So you actually _knew_ the crazed-up frootloop." Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow, smiling as if coming to a realization.

This expression starting to make Danielle nervous. She involuntarily recoiled when he bent down so his face was a mere foot away from hers and grinned complacently as he asked, "In what sense, might I ask?"

Danielle did her best to keep her eyes from shifting to the side to prevent indication of a guilty conscience, but she didn't answer either. He was already suspecting her. She just knew it. The only ones who really knew about her origins were Danny, his relatives, and his two best friends. And that was because she actually told them herself. How much was this guy able to figure out already just by being an amalgamation of Vlad and Danny put together?

Dark Phantom seemed to have already interpreted her silence and he started laughing as if catching foolish attempts to lie. "I knew there was no way I could have a blood-relative that happened to also have ghost-powers. Besides the cheesehead, my parents were the only ones in their generation idiotically interested enough in ghost-hunting to try to make their own portal. And a portal accident is the only way both Vlad and I were ever able to get our powers."

Danielle would have been scared that he was able to figure out just this much about her, but she was more appalled at how Dark Phantom would talk like that about those who were once his _own_ parents. And if he was taking such pride in being one of the only living humans to obtain ghost-powers, who was he to be so prejudice against humans in general?

"Although, that still raises the question of how you could possibly have gotten your own ghost abilities." Dark Phantom continued thoughtfully as he started pacing his way around the column he had tied his victim to. Danielle kept a close watch on the clawed gauntlet on his hand until he had circled passed her, beyond her sight. "Based on your hesitation when I asked about Vlad, perhaps he had something to do with it?" Danielle didn't answer. "Let me guess. You were once _his_ biggest fan before you were ever Danny's. Perhaps even his sidekick because he somehow was able to give you those powers. If so, I can't help but wonder what Danny could be thinking in letting you fight alongside him." There was a slight pause in which Danielle could just imagine the smug look on Dark Phantom's face as he asked in addition, "Or does he even _know_?"

Danielle clenched her teeth. This guy was pretty insightful to have figured this much out just from her silence. Fine. Let him play his manipulative game. But he was going to find that it wasn't going to have the kind of agonizing effect he would expect it to have on her. In fact, she'll be the one to surprise _him_ with a few things. Perhaps she could also work this to her advantage in helping her buy some time to catch her breath. And her arm was starting to feel a bit better now too.

The bound ghost-girl rolled her eyes and began to let out a laugh of her own. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asked with a smile. "Then you'll be disappointed to hear that Danny already knows all that and more. In fact he was the first to find out and set me straight. And before you start bragging on about how you just caught me in my own words, I might want to put a little emphasis on the word _first_ to find out. Meaning Danny's not the only one who knows and yet is still accepting of me, despite the fact. So what _else_ have you got that you're going to try to pin on me?"

This time Dark Phantom seemed to be the one rendered speechless. Danielle grinned, having a sense that he wasn't expecting such a bold answer. He probably thought that she'd be a spy on Vlad's behalf, and therefore would know where the present Day Vlad was, answering a few questions about how to get things in the right order to make Danny turn evil. Fat chance. Danielle thought.

However, Dark Phantom was still smiling by the time he had come full circle around the column and had come within Danielle's view again. "Danny, knows about a friendly association you had with his archenemy and yet he refers to you as his cousin? That's a laugh." He said with a shake of his head.

"Why's that?" Danielle asked.

Dark Phantom turned to face his bound prisoner again when he shrugged his reply, "Well, usually when Danny finds out anything that has to do with Vlad, he's automatically all over them. In an extremely violent sense. You think he took you in out of mercy? How do you know he didn't do it just to keep you under a closer watch and make sure an old associate of his number-one enemy didn't get out of line?"

Danielle laughed inside her head. His attempt to lay a guilt-trip over her fails, so he tries to plague her mind with doubts about Danny's trust instead? Well. That may have worked on her a long time ago, but too much had happened between her and Danny for her to fall for a trick like that.

She replied in a rather blunt manner, as if considering something that was no big deal, "Violent, huh. He was never like that to me. Even when he found out I was working for him." She then shrugged with the conclusion; "Considering we're always teasing each other anyway, I guess I was always beating him to it." Just then, a thought started to occur to her and her expression changed to a knowing smile. "Or maybe you just don't know your younger self as well as you thought you did." Dark Phantom gave her a questioning glance at this before she went on. "In fact, I dare say, since you've taken more to being like Vlad, you don't really know Danny at _all_ anymore."

This definitely struck a nerve for Dark Phantom. "Comparing me to that cheesehead is pretty bold coming from someone who just confessed her own allegiance to him. Something I had _never_ done, even after I surrendered my human half!" He scoffed as if offended.

Danielle smiled on the inside, seeing that she had managed to get her enemy's psychological strategy to backfire on him. Now it was her turn to exploit it.

She went on, shaking her head as if mocking the ghost's stupidity. "Dude! I may have worked for the guy at one time, but you just have to look at yourself to see how much in common the two of you _still_ have. I mean, come on. You have fangs, you wear a cape, your eyes are red, and you even have lizard skin to match the fact that you're now a fusion of his ghost half."

Dark Phantom folded his arms, with a 'whatever' expression. "Outward similarities have nothing to do with being alike."

"You're right. They often don't. Which is why I'll also point out that both you and Vlad are ruthless, destructive, and not to mention jealous and vengeful of the people who got what you wanted.

At this, Dark Phantom suddenly burst out in laughter. "Me? Jealous? Of a younger, childish, less-experienced, half-human weakling like my past self? Ha! Get real, little girl." Then he put his hand to his waist, rubbing the fingers of the gauntleted hand together, lazily. "Besides, how can I feel jealousy without the emotions of my human half? I'm _all-_ghost now. I don't _feel_ anything."

"I beg to differ."

At this comeback, Danny's evil self took on a suspicious expression. "Excuse me?"

Danielle was beginning to notice how much more energized she felt, now that she had time for a little break, as uncomfortable in a tied up, standing position as she was. "That's another thing you, as well as certain, now disbanded, anti-ghost agencies never seemed to understand." Danielle continued to explain, as she herself remembered that very moment back in the Guys in White's lab. "If ghosts really didn't feel anything, after your human half was separated from you, would you have gone on such a rampage against Vlad? If ghosts didn't have emotions, would hundreds of them be constantly trying to get back at Danny for ruining their plans?"

At this point, Dark Phantom was looking at her, flabbergasted at how she could possibly have known so much about how he had turned out the way he was. He always remembered Danny being the more secretive type. Since when did he become so open with anyone besides Sam and Tucker? Let alone a little girl he wasn't' even related to and who had been in close contact with his enemies?

"What exactly are you getting at?" He asked with a glare as if daring her to insult him further.

"If all you're aiming to do now is make sure Danny still has an archenemy, then you clearly have figured out, at least in the back of your head, that your existence no longer depends on his decisions." Danielle reasoned. "If that's so, you could have destroyed Amity Park a long time ago with some still left in the future for you to toy around with."

Danielle paused, observing the enraged glint that was flashing in Dark Phantom's eye. But she didn't stop. She was having a strange and yet familiar feeling that was making her more confident: That making sure all her enemy's attention was on her was the right thing to be doing. So she fearlessly went on, smirking as if realizing something else.

"But your coming to this time isn't about setting events in the direction to your future, or about satisfying you psychopathic thirst for destruction, is it. It's about revenge. Vlad was upset with Danny's father for getting what he wanted, and later with Danny for preventing him from claiming it. Now _you're_ upset with Danny because he got to keep what you lost because of the choices you had made. That's the _real_ reason you don't like Danny, isn't it."

That did it. That had driven him over the top. Dark Phantom raised the hand that was equipped with the gauntlet and let the claws extend from the fingers threateningly. And yet, after getting another familiar compulsion, Danielle still wasn't afraid of what this gesture meant.

"Who are you to tell me what my intentions are, you little brat!" Dark Phantom raised his hand up with the intention to take a swing at the bound girl when a familiar voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"You realize, Fang Face, that tearing her apart out of anger only proves she's right."

While Danielle beamed in delight at the sound of the voice alone, Dark Phantom spun around with widened eyes to see, stepping through the huge, already broken-down doors, the present-day version of none other than Danny Phantom, whom he had thought he had left far behind in the dust in the human world. And boy, did he look ready to rumble.

**_I didn't really expect to be stopping it here, but if I kept it going, this chapter would have ended up being twice as long as it already is. Sheesh! These things always end up being longer than I expect in the final draft! But I've already gotten most of the rough draft of the next chapter done. It's just that I've run into a roadblock in between how to connect the first and second halves of it. I hope you won't be disappointed with the conclusion of the final battle, which I promise you, will be in the next chapter. I think you'll be most surprised with what I have in mind to say the least. ;) _**

**_In the meantime, letting me know what you guys thought of this one would be very much appreciated. Thanks for all your support. ^_^_**


	36. One Last Stand

_**This one took longer than I thought. There was just that one big wall in the middle that was keeping me from finding a good way to combine the already written beginning and end of this chapter. But I've finally gotten it smoothed out enough that I feel it worthy to show you guys. So. The last part of the battle between modern and future Phantoms. Any grammatical/spelling errors, randomly placed words, or parts that just don't make sense that I may have missed in the editing process even after reading and re-reading this so many times, I again apologize for ahead of time. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do**__**not**__**own any part of the show or any of its original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites.**_

**Chapter 36: One Last Stand**

"Danny?" Dark Phantom addressed before he recovered from his surprised in seeing his younger self stepping through the great, broken doorway of the Ghost King's domain. To Danny's relief (and Danielle's for that matter), the malicious specter lowered the gauntlet he had raised over the girl's tied form and faced Danny squarely, putting his hands to his belt as if in inspection. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Nevertheless, I didn't expect you to get here that fast."

"I'm not telling you how either." Danny told him sternly as he took the little sphere from his belt and readied it in his hand as it hung at his side. He had thought beforehand that it probably wasn't a good idea to hint that he had a special gadget of his own with him, but his dark self was still dangerously close enough to Danielle that he could just turn around and swipe her with the gauntlet he had in his possession. The boy would have to play cautiously if both he and his cousin were to keep their human halves by the end of this.

Dark Phantom automatically eyed the hand that Danny was supposedly hiding something in. "And what would _that_ be, exactly? A new version of the Fenton Thermos?" He asked with a mocking laugh, but mingled with a somewhat wary look.

"If it was, you won't be able to make yourself another portal to escape it by." Danny stated. "As powerful as you're always bragging yourself to be, I know you don't have enough energy to hop between dimensions twice in the same hour."

Danny saw his evil self cock an eyebrow curiously at him after he said this. He must have been surprised that he had figured this out.

"Even if you did," Danny went on, "Sam, Tucker and the rest of my family are all back in Amity Park, ready and waiting in the event you _might_ show your ugly green face around there again."

Dark Phantom shook his head with a chuckle. "You sound as if you think you're actually going to beat me within that time. Have you forgotten that I've confiscated this handy little doodad here?" He raised the metal gauntlet that still had the claws protruded to indicate the said device.

"And if you take so much as an _inch_ closer to my cousin with it…" Danny threatened when Dark Phantom suddenly dashed right at him with completely unnatural speed.

He tackled Danny, nearly knocking the wind out of him before the teenage boy found himself pinned to the far wall with Dark Phantoms forearm holding him at the neck.

"You'll what? Fail another futile attempt to save her with that fancy new device of yours?" Dark Phantom grinned triumphantly as he looked down at the little metallic sphere.

Danny was having trouble breathing with Dark Phantom's arm practically shoving up against his windpipe the way it was. As he struggled to free himself, he realized only too late that his disguised gauntlet was being pulled from his fingers.

"Hey!" The boy protested as his evil self claimed it.

"How nice of you to have brought me another neat present to take care of you with." Dark Phantom said. After inspecting the gadget at eyelevel, he gave Danny a bragging look. "Tell our old man thanks for me. As soon as you watch me rip out the girl's human half."

Danny strained against Dark Phantom's arm for a second. "I thought the point of you coming here was to do that to _me _so I'd turn into you. Not that it'll happen anyway." He remarked chokingly.

Dark Phantom shrugged with a lazy and annoyed expression. "See, _that's_ the problem, isn't it. You've been so stubborn about such a simple favor, I thought perhaps I'd just do it to the tied up little fan-girl over there that you ironically came all the way here to try to protect."

Dark Phantom bobbed his head over to where Danielle was held as he was rambling on, barely noticing that Danny was actually smiling mischievously at that point. "I'm sure since she's pretty much your twin, she'll fit the bill just…ah!" Before Dark Phantom could finish, he was suddenly rammed from the side by an unknown force that made him drop Danny instantly and the little sphere he had just stolen from him.

After regaining himself, the evil ghost, completely flabbergasted at what had just happened, looked up to see, to his further astonishment, that the ghost girl was now standing right in front of him.

"You were referring to _this_, tied up little fan-girl. Right?" Danielle asked, using her thumb to indicate herself with a smirk.

"What? But…how did you…?" Dark Phantom looked from the girl to the column where he was sure he had her securely confined, but all he saw there was his chain energy that was now just laying spread out on the floor around the base of the column in an unorganized heap.

Only Danny was the one who really saw and understood how Danielle had gotten away: The energy bonds that had her tied to the cylindrical column may have prevented her from using ghost powers, such as her plasma ray and super-strength, but she could still transform. Once Danny had arrived at the castle and Dark Phantom's attention had been completely averted to him, Danielle had turned human and simply stepped backwards right into the column she was tied to, letting the green energy that was binding her fall loosely to the floor around it before stepping out of it again. Being free of her confinement entirely, she then secretly changed back to her ghost form and then used her Plasma Rocket to speed-dash upon the enemy from behind.

"I warned you that I wasn't the helpless damsel-in-distress type." Danielle now said with a laugh in seeing the surprised reaction on Dark Phantom's face in seeing her free.

After re-obtaining the still disguised gauntlet Dark Phantom had dropped, Danny walked up to stand next to his cousin.

Danielle then leaned closer to him to ask curiously, "Not that I doubted you'd make it in time, but how _did_ you get here so fast?"

Danny just gave her a bit of an impatient look. "You wanna ask questions, or you wanna kick some butt?"

The ghost girl looked at him with a dazed expression before it then changed to one that only a teasing sibling could give. "You did _not_ just steal _my_ line." She banteringly challenged.

Their argumentative conversation was cut short by an explosion of green light and rubble that came between them, causing them to jump apart to avoid getting hit by their enemy's assault.

"We are _so_ having a talk after we're done with this!" Danielle scolded Danny from across the room after dodging another explosive attack.

Danny straightened back up with an innocent shrug, replying with an appalled tone and a roll of his eyes. "Oh sure. I come to give a family member some backup and she's all over me about saying her favorite catchphrase."

"A lecture from a so-called family member is the least of you're worries right now, Danny!" Dark Phantom interrupted, as he tightened the gauntlet he still had on his left hand as a threatening reminder of their current situation.

Danny couldn't help but admit to himself that this action did make his stomach tighten a bit, but he kept his wits about him and decided to reply teasingly, "Oh, I don't know about that. My parents have gotten pretty good at chewing me up about how much I worry them whenever I'm off playing superhero. Especially lately."

Dark Phantom growled, split himself into four, and started attacking the two teens at once, as if insulted at how the boy wasn't considering him to be dangerous, even while he had the means to rip him in half (in more than one sense), and attempting to prove him wrong. Or could it have been because of the mention of family that he no longer had, Danielle thought.

In any case, Danielle only had to avoid the blasts coming from one of the duplicates while the other three were focusing on Danny. Hmph. Still belittling her abilities, evidently. She will be making sure Dark Phantom understood that to be a big mistake on his part.

Meanwhile, the other three duplicates that had ganged up on Danny eventually overwhelmed the boy. Two of them grabbed an arm from either side and forced him down to his knees while the third portentously approached him with the clawed gauntlet.

Danny wasn't worried, though. He and Danielle had already formulated a telepathic plan. As Dark Phantom raised the gauntlet over his head, ready to strike, Danny changed to his human form, phased right out of the Dark Phantoms' grasps and rolled backwards out of their reach.

While all three of those duplicates stood stunned at what had just happened, even if only for a second, it was all the time Danielle needed to grab the Dark Phantom she was preoccupied with by his cape, swing him around, and send him flying at the duplicate that had the gauntlet. The two doubles colliding and fusing back into one started a domino effect that made them bump into the other two that had originally had Danny, forcing them all to fuse back into one being again that landed face-first on the floor with a grunt.

"You're just not going to give me _any_ credit, are you." Danielle asked disappointedly from behind the brawny ghost as she made a dash at him to reclaim her clawed gauntlet.

Right at the last second however, Dark Phantom got up to his knees and took a swipe at Danielle with the thick metal glove. She was barely able to redirect her course, flipping right over his head to avoid getting hit while grabbing the gauntlet out of pure reactive instinct, sending a strong heat wave through the metal glove, superheating it to melting point. Dark Phantom cried out from the sudden searing pain the glove was giving his hand and that he couldn't turn intangible to escape from because of being in the Ghost Zone.

Danielle landed on her hands and feet near Danny, who had returned to his ghostly form by now and whose heart had almost stopped in seeing his cousin nearly get struck with the fateful gauntlet._ That was __**way**__ too close. _He thought to Danielle.

Danielle's own heart thumped hard inside her chest before she realized what she had impulsively done to the gauntlet. _Sorry, Danny. _She thought to her cousin, seeing the now liquidized metal glove drip from Dark Phantom's burning hand down to the stone floor.

_Don't worry about it._ Danny reassured telepathically. _We still have mine. And at least we don't have to worry about him getting one of __**us**__ with that one anymore. _

Grasping the wrist of his pained hand, Dark Phantom glowered at the girl who was the cause of it. So. He thought. She didn't have to have an actual source of fire nearby in order to use that pyro power, huh. Only that could have made a whole metal glove melt so fast. The plasma ray was more or less purely substantial energy. It could never be used to create such an instantaneous concentration of heat powerful enough to do something like that.

There was still no way he was going to admit this annoying half-pint was considered to be among the opponents to really be concerned over, though. Dark Phantom stood up angrily, saying scornfully to Danielle, "I have more important things to deal with than annoying, over-ecstatic fan-girls who are so obsessed with their role-model that they'd claim to be related to them."

Danielle glared in getting the hint that this blowhard was still skeptical that Danny even truly considered her as family and still thought less of her powers, despite her improved performance from her first encounter with him. To top it off, the creep then faced Danny as if putting out of his mind that Danielle was even there.

Dark Phantom then sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed with the boy. "Really Danny, how could you fear and reject becoming the most powerful ghost in the world. All you have to do is rid yourself of the weakling human side that's always holding you back from your true potential."

Danny scoffed, appalled by the very suggestion. "Honestly. Have you really become so prejudice against humans, you've forgotten that they have powers in the Ghost Zone that you don't? Or do have to remind you that it was my _human_ side that I just barely used to walk right out of your reach? And by _potential_, you mean in becoming a psychopath with anger-management issues and no family or friends to keep you sane. I'll pass, thanks."

To both cousins' confusion, Danny's evil self threw his flaming head back in laughter. "Sane? Ha!" He then pointed accusingly at Danielle, making her take a defensive step backwards out of reflex. "You let a reject like that two-faced tagalong you call a cousin into your circle and you have the nerve to call yourself _sane_?"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise at hearing and instantly interpreting such a choice of words. He spun and looked at Danielle with the same dazed look, asking telepathically, _You __**told**__ him?_

Dark Phantom took this reaction as surprise to hear of Danielle's association to Vlad in the first place while Danielle was trying to defend herself with an innocent shrug at Danny.

However, in reality, she was giving a quick, private explanation to her cousin on how much Dark Phantom seemed to have just figured out, so neither of them would accident let slip anything else. H_e just figured out about the working-for-Vlad part. Not the whole clone thing though, I think._

"That's right, Danny." Dark Phantom said after seeing them exchange these expressions, remaining oblivious to what was actually happening in their heads. "I know this outcast is no real relation of mine and that she even once worked for Plasmius. And that you seem to actually trust her to cover for you. But based on her past, did you ever even think of the strong possibility that she could turn around and shoot you in the back?"

Danny scoffed as he casually replied with a wave of his hand as if it was no big deal, "Nah. She's already done that. And believe me, it hurt. In more than one sense, too." In saying this part, he glanced a teasing smile over at Danielle who just shrugged again with a sheepish and yet apologetic smile in return at the memory. That was the time when it was officially confirmed to Danny that she _was_ a clone working for Vlad. When she literally _did_ shoot him in the back.

Dark Phantom kept a straight face, but on the inside he was actually quite taken aback and confused by the response of these two ghost-powered teens. Evidently, Danny really _did_ know of this girl's past. And despite the knowledge of her once being on Vlad's side, he and his whole family trusted her and considered her as one of their own? And she in turn knew that Danny wasn't doing it just for show? Dark Phantom knew he had been in the Fenton Thermos for quite a while, but how could these two possibly have gotten that close?

Well, whatever the reason, it was now clear to him that a psychological strategy simply wasn't going to help in this fight. But if attempting to get them to distrust each other wasn't going to work, he'd have to rely more on his own strength and endurance; a few qualities he _did_ have plenty of, but these brats had quite a bit of energy themselves. Additionally, his left hand was now so stiff from the burn the now liquidized gauntlet had given him.

Having no intention of revealing these thoughts of his to these two children in any way, Dark Phantom tried to shake out his burnt hand to try to get some feeling other than pain back into it, in an attempt to disguise his weakness as being nothing more than a minor annoyance. He then looked at the two teens with a serious expression. "That gauntlet may be gone, but I hope you realize that only means you can no longer use it against me." He inquired.

"There's more than just that way to beat you that the both of us have up our sleeves." Danny replied with a smirk. "So unless you already have enough energy to head back to where a particularly futuristically-knowledgeable anti-ghost team is waiting for you anyway, it's just you and _two_ of me." With that, Danny and Danielle stood back-to-back in their favorite prepared, battle stance.

As if accepting the challenge, Dark Phantom was the one to strike first, sending two beams of green plasma energy at the both of the cousins. The teenage Phantoms each extended a hand out in front of them in unison, combining their green and yellow energies to shield themselves from the attack.

From that point on, the battle went into full swing. And the more they fought, the more Dark Phantom was beginning to realize how well the two of them really did work together as a team. Even their plasma energy seemed to agree with each other instead of canceling each other out when they made that combined shield. How long had these two opponents of his been working together to be able to do something like that? It was almost as if they were even thinking the same things every now and then, too.

Unfortunately, Dark Phantom wasn't the only one who was starting to have his insecurities. Danny was the one who was starting to get the most tired now. Having used quite a bit of his energy to claw himself a rough portal to the Ghost Zone and then rushing to get to this castle as fast as he could, he wasn't exactly at full strength again by the time he had rejoined with Danielle to begin with. That itself wasn't good. And he still was having a hard time finding a good opening to take out his hidden gauntlet and use it.

Before long, Dark Phantom decided that he wanted to deal with just _one_ of the two opponents he was facing. After managing to blast Danny to the side, probably more out of pure chance, he started shooting a whole frenzy of shots directly at Danielle, who dodged by weaving and spiraling upwards between the columns that extended to the ceiling.

As she was reaching the top, a whole circle of emerald beams suddenly flew right passed the girl. She cringed, shielding herself from the attacks that were evidently not even aimed directly at her. The shots instead hit the ceiling and the tops of the surrounding columns, blasting off huge chunks of ruble that fell right on top of the girl, making her tumble all the way down to the floor where she was buried underneath it all.

In feeling how much this collapsing on Danielle had hurt her through the link, Danny was instantly reminded of the time Dark Phantom had thrown a huge piece of that building at her to force her underwater where she nearly drowned after losing all of her power.

This time though, he also discovered a long-awaited opportunity had suddenly opened to him. While Dark Phantom was focusing all his attention on Danielle, Danny took out and activated the right-handed gauntlet he had at his belt. Just as Dark Phantom was smirking at having seen the female nuisance go down, Danny dashed at him from behind with the claws of the gauntlet extending.

Just as he was lunging his hand forward to finally claim the Time Medallion that his evil self had fused inside him, Dark Phantom spun around, grabbing the wrist of the gauntlet and then punching Danny in the gut.

Danny felt the wind get knocked out of him and his hand slip out of the metal glove as he suddenly found himself flying backwards, landing on his back on the hard, stone floor.

"I had a feeling that other gauntlet was part of a matched set." Dark Phantom said as he walked up to Danny's fallen form, examining the now fully revealed glove before slipping it over his own hand.

Danny involuntarily scooted back in seeing his evil self approaching him with that malicious glint in his blood-red eyes as he desperately tried to communicate with Danielle telepathically. That last hit was making him struggle to just get his breath back, much less the strength he would need to get out of the way of another attack quickly enough. And now his enemy had the only remaining gauntlet.

Dark Phantom tightened the metal glove over his hand as he now stood over his past self. "Honestly Danny. It doesn't matter what you do to detain me. I'm always going to come back to destroy your family and ruin your life." Dark Phantom ranted, while behind him, Danny saw the intangible human Danielle was stumbling out of the debris she had been buried in.

"Taking everything I have, even my human half, won't make me turn evil, or make me miserable." Danny pointed out through gasped breaths. "That'll still be my choice."

Meanwhile, Danielle had changed back to her ghost form and was powering up for a high-speed surprise-attack. Even looking quite beat up from that ceiling collapse as it was, if she could just sneak up on him and get the gauntlet back…

"Very poetic." Dark Phantom said sarcastically. "But trying old tactics twice in a row won't get you anywhere with that little daydream of yours. Allow me to demonstrate!"

Right at the last second, as Danielle was dashing at the ghost from behind, Dark Phantom unexpectedly spun around and, to Danny's horror, drove the claws of the gauntlet right into Danielle's stomach. Danny felt his own stomach jolt right as he watched Danielle's body instantly recoil from being stabbed so violently.

All time suddenly froze, forcing Danny to live out that exact moment for a torturing amount of prolonged time: That very moment of seeing the utmost look of shock on Danielle's face as his evil self was now a mere pull away from removing a whole half of her very self. Danny couldn't find his voice anymore to even scream. His mind had suddenly left his body, traumatized with disbelief at what he was seeing.

Danielle herself was feeling no different. She suddenly recalled the memory of being torn apart back in Vlad's lab as she felt the claws slowly begin to withdraw from inside her. Was this what it also felt like to have your humanity removed?

Suddenly regaining her senses and registering what was happening and how much pain it was causing her, the teenage girl grabbed the wrist of the gauntlet as if desperately trying to stop it from doing what its user was intending. No! She was not going to allow it to end like this. Not after all the work she and Danny and so many others had put into defeating this beast from the future.

Cringing to keep the gauntlet inside herself with the whole half of herself it was trying to pull out, she slowly glanced at Danny, hoping desperately that he was getting the telepathic waves she was sending to him. Danny's already shocked and sorrowful eyes widened even more with an added realization.

Hoping this meant that he had gotten the message, Danielle then looked back at Dark Phantom who was glaring at her mercilessly as he was still determined to rid her of her human self right before Danny's eyes.

Dark Phantom seemed to be confused at how the girl he had stabbed the gauntlet into was still looking so strong-minded and willing to fight as her shaking hands were keeping a surprisingly firm hold on his metal-covered wrist.

_Now, Danny! End it!_ Danny heard Danielle's voice ring in his head.

Then, to both the past and future Dannys' surprise, Danielle, with the gauntlet still in her stomach, spun into Dark Phantom's arm, as a flash of white light changed her to her human form. This unexpected movement surprised Dark Phantom as her back came into contact with his chest. Within the same instant, a boost from Danielle's Plasma Rocket lunged her intangible human body right through his person, driving the clawed gauntlet into his chest and forcing him to remove his hand from the inside of it.

Now Dark Phantom was the one with the pained and surprised look on his face in seeing only the wrist part of the clawed gauntlet sticking out of his own being as Danielle was stumbling backwards, phasing out of his back.

Danny didn't wait to even see if Danielle was still standing by the time she had exited the back of Dark Phantom's body. He sprang up from the floor, not giving his enemy any time to register the switcharoo Danielle had just pulled on him and he thrust his hand into the metallic glove that was already in the chest of his evil self.

It was then that Dark Phantom began to cry out in pain in feeling the familiar feeling of being dug into searchingly with those sharp claws. Danny stifled a gasp when his evil self grabbed his arm with a murderous look in his eyes. Then Danny began to feel a surge of pain run up his arm and through his whole body. Dark Phantom was trying to relinquish him and the gauntlet from his body before he could remove the time medallion!

No! Danny said determinedly to himself. Danielle had barely escaped in one piece (supposedly) to give him this chance to remove this menace from his time once and for all. He wasn't going to waste it! If he didn't get the time medallion now, he probably never would. Danny strained against the pain of the energy that was surging through him as he tried to focus on finding something the gauntlet could grab hold of. Was this the kind of pain Danielle was going through when she went for the Crown of Fire? If she could endure it to reach her goal, than so could he.

Danny's mind clicked when he finally felt the gauntlet grasp something solid. Still cringing in pain, he squinted up to see his evil self had a spark of fearful realization. He knew that Danny had gotten a hold of it too. And now the pain was coursing through Danny's body even more furiously than before, trying to get Danny out while trying to keep the medallion inside.

Pulling together every last bit of strength he could muster, Danny gave a final heave as Dark Phantom gave a violent shove with his energy, as well as his own hands. With this combined force of separation, both figures went flying backwards. Danny landed hard on his back, barely able to keep his metallic gloved fingers around the thing he had grasped in his hand while his evil self fell to his knees, grasping his chest in pain.

Danny rolled over to hoist himself up to his hands and knees and shook his head to clear it before looking up to see in confused dread that his evil self was still there! But the removal of the time medallion was supposed to…! …Oh wait…

A blue rippling aura began to encompass Dark Phantom's figure. He looked at his hands in horror, seeing that he was becoming more transparent as his body was dematerializing from this time period. He looked at Danny as if demanding an explanation when Danny held up his gauntleted hand. Dangling from the torn ribbon that was in its grasp was the large pendant shaped like a polished gear with the letters C and W in the center.

"You're history." Danny said quietly, but indefinitely as he presented the Time Medallion as proof of his victory.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dark Phantom cried out in panicked anger as he lunged at Danny with that homicidal rage in his eyes again as he was still fading away, either with a last desperate attempt to reclaim the Time Medallion, or simply rid this timeline of Danny himself.

Either way, Danny's mind suddenly went blank at this reaction. He was still feeling so weak from having endured all that pain that had been jolted through him to move. All he could think to do was cringe, bracing himself as his evil self was coming at him at full speed.

"Time—Out!" A loud and yet calming voice steadily rang out as an oddly familiar sensation came over Danny. A sort of wave rushed over him that practically blanketed even the air of the entire location: Possibly the entire world, or whole universe.

A silent stillness followed the sensation. After several seconds of Danny hiding behind his own arm, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing his muscles to relax as he looked up. He nearly gasped in seeing the transparent figure of his evil self suspended in midair, right in front of him: His outstretched hand barely within a foot of Danny's face.

Danny recognized this sort of thing from a time that happened to him before. His evil self was completely frozen. Frozen in time. Even his flaming white hair was no longer flickering. But how was he, Danny still able to…Oh wait. Danny looked down at his metallic gloved hand that still had a hold of the time medallion he had claimed from Dark Phantom. The device that, through only a touch, allowed him mobility while the whole rest of the world was stalled in this frozen state.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light directed Danny's attention to his left where a pale-blue-skinned ghost in a hooded purple cloak appeared in the middle of the room.

"Clockwork?" Danny said in surprise, startled by the sound of his own voice in the silence of all time being stopped.

"I highly suggest removing yourself." Clockwork simply stated with a smile.

Despite his body being so sore and fatigued already, Danny didn't hesitate in rolling to the side, out of range of Dark Phantom's reach. "But…" Danny panted as he sat up, clutching the Time Medallion to his chest as he looked up at the Master of Time. "The Observants…I thought…"

Clockwork simply chuckled, winking at Danny before raising his scepter and calling out in the same steady tone he always did whenever he harnessed his time-manipulative power, "Time—In!"

That sensation came over Danny again and the veil of stopped time lifted from the entirety of the castle. Danny blinked as his evil self flew right through the spot he himself had been only seconds ago. The movements of the specter's body seemed to slow down again as he turned his head to look straight at Danny with a confused and disbelieving expression before his face, as well as the entire rest of his figure, vanished along with the rippling blue aura that forcefully returned him, by default, to his own time.

Another silent moment passed in which Danny could only feel the beat of his own heart before he closed his eyes, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. He still held the Time Medallion to his chest as if making sure it was real. That he really had it as proof that it was really over. That he really had won.

He looked up at Clockwork with a gratifying look, knowing that if he hadn't intervened, who knew what would have happened. However, the returning look Clockwork was giving him wasn't one of congratulations, but one of warning. That it wasn't over just yet.

The mere motion of The Master of Time looking upward, passed Danny to his left, instantly reminding the boy of Danielle and the situation she had been left in for him to finish the job. Danny spun around, looking in that direction to see Danielle's battered and torn human body sprawled on the stone floor, covered in blood.

A flash of blue light indicated the disappearance of Clockwork behind Danny as he struggled to his feet and hurried over to his mangled cousin. "Dani!" He desperately cried out as he practically slid down to his knees to the floor by her side.

She looked even worse up close. Her breathing came out in heaving, unsteady, wheezing gasps as she tightly held her stomach with one hand. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, probably mostly from all that rubble burying her just now. But what really caught Danny's attention was the weird shifting of color her now messily tangled hair was making between light and dark. A second look told Danny that her whole body was actually doing the same thing. One second she was in her white and silver jumpsuit of her ghostly persona when it flickered to her red and blue modern-day human outfit the next.

Danielle coughed, pressing her hand to her stomach even harder as Danny gently lifted her head up off the floor, almost afraid to move her already seemingly fragile body. "Danny…help me…" Danielle said weakly through gasped breaths. That was all she said before her body went limp in his arms. Her hand fell from her stomach were a deep, open wound was revealed: The one that was the result of the clawed gauntlet being thrust into her.

Danny's heart started racing as everything made sense now: Particularly with why Danielle's body was having these random morphs without even the usually included white flash. Dark Phantom must have been able to pull her ghostly DNA partially away from her human self after all. Reverting to her human self where the wound was additionally inflicted in the middle of that extracting process probably didn't help much either. Now her whole body was going unstable. Danny could feel a tingle throughout his whole figure that indicated how much pain it was obviously causing her as well.

Danny had to do something quick! But there was no way he could get her to the realm of the Far Frozen in the condition he himself was in. He was starting to feel lightheaded as it was. What would the physicians there know about how to refasten ghostly DNA to human life forms when the phenomenon itself was supposed to be impossible anyway? And the Fenton Portal was about as far away as Frostbite was. Danny supposed he could try getting out of the Ghost Zone the same way he got in, making another clawed-out portal with the gauntlet he still had left. But he didn't know if he had enough power left for a trip like that. He didn't even know if the portal would even lead him back to Amity Park if it did get him and Danielle back to the human world. Then again, what other choice did he have right now? The human world was by far the safer of the two dimensions for the both of them. And if he didn't try something soon, Danielle especially, wasn't going to make it at all.

Surprised he was finding the strength to stand at all, Danny fastened the Time Medallion to his belt and lifted Danielle up, making her lean against him as he wrapped an arm around the back of her waist to support her while he also tried to steady his own trembling body. He felt his normal gloved hand soak up with blood from Danielle's wound he accidentally touched as he did this. He couldn't stop his knees from shaking as he lifted his gauntlet, remembering how he had clawed out a portal for himself, but this time with the desire to get back to the human world. Back to Amity Park. Back to where his friends and family were waiting for him.

With that solely in mind, he swiped at the air in front of him, creating a roughly made hole back to the human world. He felt a vast amount of whatever ghostly energy he had left suddenly drain from him as he did so, but he refused to let himself collapse just yet. His whole body trembled as he took a shaky step through the hole with Danielle's limp figure in tow.

The next minute, he stepped onto solid ground. Before he knew it, he completely collapsed, falling over on his side, unable to take another step or even look around to see where he was and barely able to think straight enough to make sure Danielle's limp body fell on top of him to cushion her own fall. He then felt her slide off of his wearied form onto what he felt to be very hard but somewhat smooth ground as he felt himself change back to his human form in losing every last bit of power needed to so much as maintain his ghostly appearance.

He only became vaguely aware of urgent voices and hustling footsteps making the ground vibrate slightly beneath his aching body as he drifted into complete darkness of mind.

_**Yeah, yeah, I know you guys are upset about another cliffhanger. And right when they just beat the big bad guy too. But only one more chapter to go before the completion of this whole story. Please hang in there. With school starting for me again now, it'll be difficult for me to finish the next chapter within as good time as I have for the last couple. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far nonetheless. Thank you again for all the support you readers have shown me. I never would have gotten this far since the beginning if it weren't for all of your encouragement. Until next time. ^_^**_


	37. The Life of a Ghostly Hero

**_I know I promised all of you that this was the last chapter and I made it so it is. But I can't help but feel that it should still be separated into two so it doesn't feel so rushed. But I guess I'll let you guys decide that. Anyway. The last chapter of Clash of All Time. Hope you enjoy it._**

**Chapter 37: The Life of a Half-Ghost Hero**

By the time Danny's mind started to become wary again, he still felt too weak to even lift his eyelids. In fact his whole body felt so heavy on the soft surface he was evidently laid on with something light and warm covering him from the chest down.

After what seemed like a very long time, Danny finally began to register what sounds he was hearing. A steady beeping noise was coming from off to his right. Then he could hear the sound of a paper ruffling. Or was it a page turning?

"Wha…where am I?" He asked aloud with a moan.

A voice startled him as it unexpectedly answered, sounding relieved, "Danny. You're awake!"

"Finally." Another voice added with a sigh.

Surprised in hearing the voices at all, but still feeling very tired, Danny's eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring straight up at a florescent light on a ceiling of a large, well-lit room. His eyes then shifted around towards where he thought he heard footsteps approaching.

Tucker was coming up to Danny's right while Sam was sitting in a chair alongside the wall near the far left corner with an open book in her lap.

"Guys." Danny gave them both a confused expression before taking another look around the room he was in. He was in his human state and apparently he was laying in a reclining bed, wearing hospital sweats, surrounded by electronic equipment. The thing that was making that annoying beeping noise was an electronic cardio spectrum that was constantly monitoring his heart rate.

"I'm in…a hospital?" He said with that same look of wonder on his face. Then a thought suddenly struck him and he looked at Tucker, surprised. "_You're_ in a hospital!"

To Danny's further amazement, Tucker didn't even flinch at the word _hospital_ like he always did, though it was a well known fact, particularly by the three of them that the techno-geek was scared to death of being around anything having to do with medical purposes: especially hypodermic needles.

Tucker simply rolled his eyes. "My best friend gets wheeled in here looking like he's already been through a fate worse than death. What could a hospital possibly do to me that could be worse than what we've all seen _you_ going through all month?" Tucker reasoned, folding his arms before adding rather smugly, "Besides. I'm the mayor. I can order whoever works here to keep certain things away from me." Then he eyed the opposite side of the room, across Danny's bed. "Or _you_ for that matter."

Danny turned his head to the left on his pillow to lazily follow Tucker's gaze where he saw a door that he hadn't noticed Sam was sitting close to. Next to which was a window that had a view of the hallway where a darkly uniformed man was pacing by the outside before going out of sight again.

"When you were first admitted here, there was a whole mob of fans and news reporters that had to be threatened with court-martial in order to get them to leave." Sam explained. "They'd probably still be trying to get in if a guard wasn't posted here."

Danny smiled thankfully up at Tucker. He really wasn't in any mood for such a big audience right now. Being a celebrity may have been a pain sometimes when it came to the general public, but having the mayor as a best friend sure had its benefits sometimes.

After a moment of silence, Danny then asked in a somewhat raspy voice, "So, how long was I out?"

"Four days." Tucker replied.

Danny's eyes nearly popped in hearing this answer, but then he scoffed, closing his eyes as he relaxed his head on the pillow again, "Very funny." He said skeptically, remembering when Tucker tricked him by saying that same thing back when he had woken up from his first encounter with the Lunch Lady.

"No, he's serious this time." Sam said, sounding concerned.

That's when Danny looked at both of his friends in disbelief, actually seeing the sincerity in Tucker's face to back up his words. He really wasn't kidding this time. But…four days?

"What happened?" Danny asked, finally finding the strength he needed to just lift his arm to rub his still aching forehead, finding by the touch that there were bandages wrapped around it.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other nervously for a second before Sam began hesitantly, "We were about to ask _you_ that. We were on patrol like you asked us when both your tracking signals came up on your parents' radar, indicating you had finally come out of the Ghost Zone."

Danny was beginning to wonder for a second what she meant by _both_. He struggled to remember what exactly he was doing before he had blacked out when Sam continued.

"A couple of people passing by said they saw you and Danielle come through a glowing green hole out of nowhere before you collapsed in the middle of the road and they called 911. The ambulance had already brought you here by the time we and your family arrived."

In hearing the name of his cousin, Danny's memory suddenly flooded back, filling his head with the horrifying images of his previous endeavors. The Ghost King's Castle. The battle with his evil self. Dark Phantom's malicious, blood-red eyes as he was ready to bring down the final blow on him just after the Time Medallion was removed. But most importantly, Danielle being stabbed by the ghost gauntlet before that happened.

"Oh my gosh! Danielle!" Danny instantly bolted upright in a panic, only to feel several his side, his shoulder and the nape of his neck suddenly sear in pain that that made him cringe. This was instantly followed by lightheadedness, making it even worse.

"Danny! Don't!" Sam anxiously bolted from her chair, letting the book in her lap fall to the floor in seeing this reaction of her friend's as she instinctively rushed to his side.

"Easy there, dude!" Tucker said urgently as he gently pushed Danny back down by the shoulder. Danny's dizziness gave him no choice but to follow the prompt. "Danielle's right over there."

To this, Danny's head turned to the other side, where he could see just passed Tucker that there was another bed that Danielle currently occupied. She seemed to be unconscious still with a blanket draped over her whole body and tucked under her chin. All Danny had to see was her hair to clearly notice that it was still doing those weird shifts from her human ebony to ghostly white colors. (If her eyes were open, they would probably be going through the same reaction between blue and green shades.) Her face held a pained expression as this was happening to her whole body.

"She's still hurting." Danny said, struggling to sit up again, realizing just then that his whole body was tingling slightly in reaction to the pain he sensed she was still in. "After four days, her body's still going berserk!"

"And freaking out the way you are isn't going to help anything." Sam said strictly with a serious expression as she forced him to lay back down. "Or any_one_. Let alone _her_."

After a silent, reflective moment, Danny sighed heavily, moaning miserably as he rubbed his face with his evidently bandaged hands, knowing that she was right.

Tucker gave Danny a pitiful look in seeing the helplessness the countenance of his friend was reflecting. "Sheesh. And we had them put in the same room so he _wouldn't_ get so hyped up." He said to Sam, though he sounded like he was saying it more to himself.

Sam took on the same expression as Tucker, and after feeling sure that Danny wasn't going to try anything else that would get him in even worse shape, she went to pick up the book she had dropped. "Well, at least it still helped with making it easier for security to guard them from the over-ecstatic fans and press outside."

Tucker shrugged in agreement, pulling up a chair to seat himself at Danny's bedside. "But now that you're finally awake, Danny, do you think you can tell us what happened while you were in the Ghost Zone?"

Danny sighed, staring up at the ceiling, not really feeling in any mood to reflect on that incident that felt like had happened just a few hours ago rather than days. Let alone tell the whole story out load.

"It might help us to figure out how to help Danielle and reverse whatever's happening to her body." Sam suggested gently as she moved her chair around Danny's bed to find a place beside Tucker.

Danny looked over to where his poor cousin laid motionless, except for the constant and evidently painful shifts between her human and ghostly forms. Then, in looking out the window where the security guard was posted outside his door, he was reminded of the photographers and news reporters he had been told had surrounded him while he was still unconscious on his first day here. He supposed he should be grateful that it wasn't all of _them_ he had to deal with right now. Thank goodness.

Danny was still feeling quite worn out, even after four whole days of being in bed already, so he spoke rather softly as he began to explain what had happened after he had entered the Ghost Zone in pursuit of his evil self.

Tucker and Sam had to lean in a bit in order to hear him clearly, but they still hung on every word. They were amazed right from the start that Danny had figured out how to use Danielle's while-blind-technique in using the other's sight to find out she had been carried off to the Ghost King's castle. After he had arrived within telepathic range, he had warned her ahead of time that he was going to distract his evil self long enough for her to break loose from the column she was tied to.

Their ability to pass through solid objects as humans in the Ghost Zone ended up giving them a huge advantage over Dark Phantom, who no longer had his human side to do that with. They had proven to him that dragging Danielle to that world was a big mistake on his part.

Danny finished in saying that even after Danielle had been stabbed with the gauntlet in trying to get it back (after the other was destroyed and Danny's was stolen), she was somehow still in the right mind to think to give Danny a telepathic heads-up before changing back to her human form and phasing right through Dark Phantom's body, forcing him to stab himself and leave a wide enough opening for Danny to finish the extraction of the Time Medallion.

Tucker whistled in awe, glancing over at Danielle's bed. "Gutsy move."

Sam smiled with pride in her voice as she stated, "We found the Time Medallion on you soon after you got here, so we assumed you beat him. Another one for the famed Ghost Hero, huh."

"Hero?" Danny scoffed, staring up at the ceiling, looking sad. "I'm some hero. Can't even keep my own cousin from having to go through torture _I_ should have been the one to have to take."

"Oh, Danny, will you stop trying to put everything on yourself?" Tucker said with a shake of his head. "It's not healthy, you know."

"_You're_ one to talk about healthy." Sam said with a small chuckle.

Tucker gave her a daring look. "And what does _that_ mean?" He challenged.

As the Goth and techno-geek continued their argument, Danny smiled, already feeling more cheerful in recalling all the old days when Sam and Tucker would get into verbal wars like this. Especially when it came down to their completely contrasting eating habits. That's also when Danny remembered something and he looked around the room before turning back to his friends, halting their banter to ask, "Hey. Where _is_ the Time Medallion?"

"Oh yeah." Sam said as she recalled the subject they were just on before she started picking that fight with Tucker. "Clockwork came by to pick it up almost right after we found it."

Danny chuckled. He would have shaken his head if not for the pillow limiting that sort of movement. That was Clockwork for you. Always thinking of everything down to the last detail. Letting him keep the medallion long enough for his friends to see it as proof of his success against his evil self and still for not enough time for anyone else curious enough to want to explore its technology and powers.

"What about Valerie?" Danny asked when it came to mind.

"She looked pretty beat up when she was brought here after you went into the Ghost Zone, but she was released just yesterday. She'll be fine." Sam replied casually, waving it off as if it was no big deal.

So she was all right now. Danny had a feeling Jazz must have been proud of herself for having helped with the young ghost-hunter's situation. But that's not all he was concerned about concerning Valerie.

"Did she find out anything while fighting the Dark Me, though?" Danny asked, looking at his friends. Both of which looked at each other uncertainly after he had asked this, making him lift an eyebrow in getting the feeling something had slipped.

After a bit of a pause, Sam was the one to answer. "While we were visiting her, she said that your evil self had said something strange to her about…well…the future."

Tucker scratched the back of his head nervously before he built on this, talking rather fast and grimacing as if afraid Danny would blow up at him once he found out, "We ended up having to explain the whole 'alternate future' thing to her."

Sam cleared her throat, nudging Tucker with a glare. "_We_?"

From this gesture, it was certainly obvious to Danny that Sam had absolutely nothing to do with telling Valerie anything.

Tucker rolled his eyes in guilt. "I couldn't help it! She just kept on persisting." He tried to justify defensively.

"Or flirting?" Danny asked with a teasing smile that caught Tucker off guard. Everyone in that room remembered how Tucker was once so infatuated with Valerie even after they found out she had become a ghost-hunter bent on destroying Danny Phantom.

After Danny and Sam exchanged giggles in reaction to Tucker's blushing, the techno-geek shook it off and changed the subject after clearing his throat. "Uh, but…but at least Valerie knowing is the only thing worse of it. The _good_ news is that after she agreed to keep it quiet, accept to her dad, who _also_ promised to keep it a secret, Lance Thunder and the media are just taking your evil self as a delusional wannabe-imposter who was trying to use your name to get attention."

Danny scoffed. Getting a scoop on the media's perspective of some of his battles could be so amusing at times. In fact, it was still quite the kick for all of them in remembering when Danielle first came to town. If Danny ended up being interviewed by the press about his latest endeavors later, the Loony Identity Thief seemed to be a good cover story to use to do just that. Technically, it wasn't even lying either: Simply leaving out a few background details that the public wouldn't need to know.

At the same time as the scoff, Danny breathed out a sigh of relief. He had wondered what kinds of questions he would be faced with once that whole thing with the future was over with. If it had gotten out that it was his future evil self that was wreaking havoc, who knew what the citizens' impression of him would have become in knowing he could have turned into that beast? On top of which, in finding out that time-travel was really possible through certain ghostly abilities, things would definitely get out of hand in the scientific research field. In hearing about this story the press had practically invented for themselves, Danny was glad that whatever interviews that awaited him on recovery won't be as bad as he had previously feared.

Danny really wasn't worried or even surprised about Valerie. She may have been stubborn and jumped to the wrong conclusions at times, but she was still a smart girl. She and her dad had suspected from the beginning and the Fenton family trusted the Grays enough to know that they understood and would keep it quiet.

Another hour or so passed in which more conversing took place to fill each other in on the events that had happened since Danny ventured to the Ghost Zone after Danielle. It was already pretty late into the night by the time Tucker and Sam decided they should probably leave and let Danny get his rest. Tucker said that he still had to make some calls before the night was up anyway. Danny concluded it to be some sort of mayor business with the press or something.

As the young mayor was heading out the door though, he turned to tell Danny one last thing. "Now Danny, I know you get kind of claustrophobic sometimes, but as mayor, you're hereby ordered to not go anywhere without the doctor's say-so."

Danny blinked at Tucker's frankness. "But what if an incident occurs during the night?" Danny argued. "Now that my evil self is gone, the other ghosts will be wanting to get back to their own haunting schedules and…"

Tucker gave Danny a look that made him stop in his tracks. He then folded his arms, still standing in the doorframe. "Additionally, as your friend," The techno-geek went on, "I'll add that right now, you should worry more about yourself. Getting as fidgety as you do in times like this won't help yours, or anyone else's condition for that matter." He glanced over at Danielle in saying this.

Danny got the hint from this gesture but he was already starting to think of ways he could simply sneak off during the night with his ghost powers and…

"And don't get any ideas." Sam said, instantly recognizing the shifty look in Danny's eyes that he always got whenever he was planning something. "There's a ghost-shield installed in the walls of this room to prevent ghosts from wanting to take advantage of you while you're recovering but it's also effective in keeping _you_ from going anywhere. And the nurses have been equipped with and permitted to use your parents' portable ecto-depleter if needed."

Danny slumped into his pillow with a grunt of frustration, remembering the device that sapped away ghost powers unless the device reversed the process. It was times like this where he wished his friends _didn't_ know him quite as well as they did. He had a feeling this was payback for making them stay in hiding for a month.

"Isn't there ever a time where you _don't_ think of everything?" He asked bitterly under his breath.

Sam rolled her eyes, but sighed, shaking her head as she stood up from her chair, packing up the book she was reading. "I know you don't like it, Danny, but it's for your own good." Then she added with a wink, "Besides. If anything _does_ happen while you two are here, you know _we've_ got it covered."

Danny thought this over for a moment, already knowing he was defeated in this argument. He and Danielle may have been the ones with ghost powers, but the others had all proven on several occasions that they were more than capable of making up for their absence. Valerie would be able to help them out too, now that she was recovered and Dark Phantom was now a thing of the past. Figuratively.

As much as he was _so_ not used to being left out of the action, it all still made sense. "Fine." Danny said, letting out a breath, relaxing his head on his pillow.

Sam tucked her book under her arm with a somewhat victorious smile in winning the argument. In still noticing the look of a reluctant teen, she shook her head again with that smile. In the next instant, she was leaning over the ghost-boy, catching him completely by surprise as she planted a quick kiss on him.

"Welcome back, Danny." Sam said, blushing as she turned to leave, walking passed a wide-eyed Tucker.

Danny's mind was still trying to catch up to what had just happened by the time she was already out the door, so all he could manage in response was a quiet, "yeah…thanks."

Tucker was still staring after Sam before looking towards Danny when his eyes shifted upwards and he turned on his heal to leave, whistling a random tune as if pretending to be minding his own business.

Danny still caught a glimpse of a smile as the young mayor was leaving though. After Tucker was out of sight, he rolled his eyes at the techno-geek's way of increasing the awkwardness of the situation before he found himself putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose as he let a wide smile spread across his face. _I should wake up in the hospital more often._ He thought to himself as the idea of having to stay here overnight suddenly didn't seem so bad.

000000

The next morning, Danny didn't wake up until well passed noon, finding that he was starving. Needless to say he was glad to see that a tray of food one of the nurses must have left for him was at his bedside by that time. Sam and Tucker had come to visit him again a while after he had finished eating. By then, he was feeling much better than he had the day before and was strong enough to sit up on his own without hurting himself so much this time.

The same could not be said about Danielle in the bed next to his, though. She still hadn't woken up. In fact she hadn't even moved and the constant shifting between morphs was still apparent.

No sooner than Danny started to express his concerns about this than his mother, father and sister suddenly rushed into the room to pay their youngest family members an unannounced visit of their own.

"Danny! Good to see you in a position _other_ than laying down for once." Jazz commented as she rushed over to give her brother a hug that her parents joined in.

"We were at the edge of our seats all night when Tucker called us and said you had finally woken up." His mother explained, looking like she was on the verge of tears of joy.

So _that's_ what Tucker meant in needing to make calls before the night was up. Danny could just imagine they must have been worried sick about him and Danielle since they had been taken to the hospital.

"Well, I'm feeling a lot better now." Danny reassured them.

Jack was the first to break away from the hug before making his way over to Danielle's bed, lugging a huge, bulky sack. "And you're going to be feeling even better once you find out the news we have." He announced.

When Danny gave them a curious expression, Maddie followed her husband to help him unload the contents of the bag that Danny thought looked kind of familiar. "We think we may have come up with a solution on how to make Danielle better."

"Really?" Danny leaned forward, anxiously when Jazz nodded reassuringly.

"Along with the announcement you were on the mend, Tucker told us about what you said happened to you two in the Ghost Zone." The college girl said, putting her hands on her hips as she watched her parents unload the rest of the contents of the sack. "It seems all they needed to know was that the ghost gauntlet your evil self used on Danielle had severed the bond between her ghost and human halves to come up with a reasonable antidote; So to speak."

"What are they gonna do? Put her through the _merge_ side of the Ghost Catcher?" Sam joked with a shrug.

Jazz seated herself in a chair and leaned back in it, crossing her legs and folding her arms with a smile while her parents were getting to work on assembling the pieces that were now laid on the floor.

"That's _exactly_ what we're going to do actually." Jack was the one to answer as he continued working with a smile.

Danny and Sam blinked and Tucker turned from a call he was still in the middle of in the corner to stare at the other Fentons, flabbergasted.

Maddie continued. "This is the net part of the device we're setting up right now. If all goes well, Danielle will be her old self again very soon."

A silence fell over the room, save for the sounds of the pieces of the Fenton Ghost Catcher coming together. "Could it really be that simple?" Danny asked quietly, looking over at Danielle's immobile body in disbelief.

"That's mom and dad's theory." Jazz said with a shrug. "The doctors had done all they could about her _physical_ injuries. They said on day one that, with time, she should be able to recover even from that big gash that's in her stomach. The random mixing of morphs was the only part they couldn't figure out."

"Wow." Sam concluded with a laugh. "How often are we ever able to come up with such a simple solution to a complicated problem like that?"

"Yeah." Tucker stated with a smile at Danny. "Guess fate decided to cut the Ghost Hero some slack for a change." That was before a muffled, angry, voice coming from Tucker's cell phone startled him to hurriedly resume his conversation over it; Probably an impatience news reporter on the other side of the line.

Even after checking and rechecking to make sure everything was put together correctly, it wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had the net of the Ghost Catcher all assembled and laid flat on the floor space between the two patients' beds. Jazz and Maddie stood on either side of it while Jack pulled the covers off of young Danielle, carefully scooped up her seemingly fragile body to gently lay her down on top of the _merge_ side of the glowing green net.

Danny shifted his slightly aching body to his hands and knees to look over the edge of his bed and watched anxiously as his father then hurried away from the net and his mother and sister bent down to grasp opposite sides of its frame.

"All right. Cross your fingers everyone." Jazz said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey. Wait a minute." Danny suddenly blurted urgently, not liking the sound of Jazz's voice. "You mean there's a chance this might not work?"

Maddie sighed before giving her son a meaningful look. "As often as we try to minimize those kinds of factors, sweetie, there's always going to be the possibility of failure in every scientific aspect." She explained gravely.

Danny sighed, understanding his mother's point in this. Maddie then turned to her daughter. "You ready, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded and Danny and his friends tensed up, watching unblinkingly as Maddie counted to three. She and her daughter then slowly lifted the frame of the Ghost Catcher net, letting Danielle's body pass right through it.

From Danny's perspective, it looked like she was being submerged in a glowing green pool of that was covered over with intangible and yet opaque, woven string. He couldn't see Danielle's body through to the other side of the net before Jazz and Maddie carefully carried it off to the side and set it against the wall.

Now that Danielle was within everyone's full view, her body was now completely still. She was staying in her silver-and-white-outfitted ghost form with that now bandaged gash in her stomach still looking pretty severe. Everyone just stared for a few seconds before a sudden flash of white light morphed her down to her human state.

This came as a surprise to everyone so they stood quietly. Waiting for several minutes to see if she was still going to keep morphing back and forth, only _with_ the flashes this time. Nothing happened. Danny put a hand over his chest in noticing that he felt a bit different, though.

Sam noticed this gesture and was already guessing what it entailed. "Danny? Everything all right?"

Danny just stared down at the floor where his cousin laid, seeming to be more exhausted than pained now as he felt at his chest more.

"I…she…" Danny hesitantly began. "I don't think she's in pain anymore." He said, theorizing that perhaps he had gotten so used to the constant tingle in his body overnight that it felt weird to have it suddenly stop. "I think it worked." He concluded, leaning back on his knees.

No sooner than he said this than Danielle let out a soft moan, stirring slightly on the floor. Everyone's heart skipped a beat as this happened.

"That's the most we've seen her move all week!" Tucker announced, gaping.

"Then…it _did_ work?" Sam asked, looking around at everyone.

"I guess we'll know eventually." Jack said with a hopeful shrug as he picked Danielle up in his arms and tucked her back in her bed. "For now, I think the best thing to do would be to let her sleep."

000000

That whole day went by in which only Tucker left occasionally to take care of some random mayor business he was called out to every now and then. Now that the whole crisis with Danny's evil self was over, he was back to his busy government schedule. Figures.

Everyone else stayed in the hospital room with Danny to keep him company that he was very grateful for. Even though the medical monitors were saying that Danielle's vital signs were slowly improving, he was always afraid something unexpected might happen to indicate the worsening of her condition again. He would rather not have been left alone in that room by himself to wonder when or even _if_ Danielle would ever wake up.

Jazz was the last to leave the room that evening, and it was only after she was sure Danny had fallen asleep for the night. When he woke up the next morning, she was already sitting in a chair by the wall and had brought some summer homework with her to pass the time.

"Morning little brother." Jazz greeted with a smile when she saw that Danny had opened his eyes.

Barely a moment after he had smiled in a returned greeting, they become aware of a stirring coming form Danielle's bed.

Danny sat up with some effort as every one of Jazz's senses perked up to so much as the slightest movement Danielle made. Their previously limp cousin's fingers were now grasping the sheets that were covering her. And if Danny was seeing right, a tear was starting to leave a barely visible streak down the side of her face. Was she dreaming?

In noticing this, his instincts were urging him to pull the blankets off his person to go to her side, as if just being next to her would be of some comfort, but Jazz had already snapped her textbook shut, put it down, and made her way around Danny's bed to get to Danielle's, just in time to see her eyelids begin to flicker.

"Danielle?" Jazz asked, leaning over her cousin's bed with anticipation in seeing this. "Danielle, you okay?"

Danny's whole body tensed as he watched Danielle closely from his own bed.

With a soft moan, the blue color of Danielle's eyes finally became visible from his point-of-view. She seemed to be squinting at first, as if the brightness of the room was a little much for her. After having woken up to nothing but darkness for the past month, Danny wasn't surprised.

Soon after Danielle seemed to have adjusted to the light in the room, her gaze rested on Jazz's relieved face. The ghost girl smiled weakly up at her adopted older sister before she started eyeing all the medical equipment and the monitors that were around her and she started to get a wary look on her face. "Where am I?" She asked hesitantly. "What's with all these machines?"

Jazz probably could have started laughing in realizing what the gadgetry was probably making her think of. "Relax, Dani. You're in the hospital." She said casually, but reassuringly.

"Hospital?" Danielle repeated with a confused look as if she had never even heard of the word before.

"Yeah." Jazz said with a smile as she seated herself in a chair by her cousin's bedside. "You know. The place where they help people who are sick or injured? Like _you_ currently are?"

"In other words: Not a ghost-dissecting, research lab." Danny decided to put in.

Danielle must not have realized that Danny was even in the same room, because she instantly turned her head at the sound of his voice to see him there. Danny simply smiled realizing the surprised look he was receiving was probably the same one he had as she was going through the same phase of the flooding back of the memories of those horrifying but thankfully passed experiences; Only from a slightly different perspective.

Danielle felt at her side where the bandages she was wrapped in led her hand to the healing wound that she then remembered the stab from the Ghost Gauntlet had left her with. Once that whole recollection was over, she allowed herself to smile. "Danny." She said, almost in a whisper, looking like she was absolutely relieved to see that he was all right.

"Hey there." Danny replied, barely keeping himself from shaking his head at the way she was being so concerned about him when she was in the worst shape out of the both of them.

Danielle looked him up and down before closing her eyes to relax on her pillow. "I knew you'd beat him." She said with a smug grin.

"You already know?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

Danielle scoffed. "Even after nearly being ripped in half, it's hard _not_ to hear the way a defeated futuristic enemy screams in protest after having the Time Medallion ripped out of him."

Jazz let out a sigh, looking up at Danny, who could only look grateful before saying to his cousin, "You're the one who made that possible, Dani. Thank you."

Danielle simply replied with a smile, "That's what family's for."

000000

Within minutes, Jazz had called up her parents, Sam and Tucker and they all came straight over to the hospital to see that Danielle had arisen. By late in the afternoon, joyous greetings had been given, relief of now passed worries were expressed and stories had been exchanged. Including the one of Danny's final victory against his evil self with the help of the Master of Time, whom Danielle was surprised to have heard of his interference at all.

"Either way, _I'm_ glad he stepped in when he did." Jazz commented after Danny had finished that part of the story.

"Yeah. Me too." Danny agreed with a definite nod. "If he hadn't, whether my evil self was trying to finish me off or just take back the Time Medallion, the battle probably would have gone on for longer than I would have been able to handle." His gaze turned downward as he continued thoughtfully, "Even if I miraculously got the medallion back from him on my own in the condition I was in, Danielle probably wouldn't have made it." He looked at Danielle, who smiled before he went on. "And I doubt I would have had enough energy to make that portal to bring us back here. If so, there's a chance Walker or Bullet or some other ghost could have found us while unconscious and hauled us back to their lair. And since Walker's jail, I know I'm not up for another adventure like _that_ any time soon."

As the Fenton family and friends continued to converse, Danielle was still just looking distracted and tracing her finger over the blanket on her knees with confusion. Especially about Clockwork. Didn't he say that he had made a deal with the Observants? And he still stepped in at the last second? Why?

_Dani? something on your mind?_ Danielle heard Danny's voice say in her head.

Danielle took a moment to look around at everyone, trying to make sure no one noticed she and Danny were secretly communicating, the end of that telepathic conversation, Tucker saw both the teenage hybrids smiling mischievously.

000000

The news that the Phantom cousins had finally arisen had spread throughout the whole town like wildfire before the day was up. Several ecstatic fans and news reporters were fighting to get inside the hospital all over again to try to get a glimpse of their heroes.

After the wall of security guards was placed in front of the hospital entrance to keep them from flooding the halls, Paullina had come up to them, demanding, "Excuse me! I am obligated to see my own boyfriend." She was trying to pompously say after several other girls had already claimed the same thing.

Because of the noise the excited crowd was making, she didn't hear the snorts of laughter being made by a doctor and a nurse coming out of the hospital and that had overheard her.

While certain other members of the crowd waited for daydreamed approval from the mayor to pass and see the young celebrities, the two hospital officials were allowed to pass the security, exiting the premises without any trouble.

Shortly after the doctor and nurse were out of sight, Mayor Foley came into view, followed by the Fenton's and, Samantha Manson, who was rumored to have _really_ been the one romantically involved with Danny Phantom.

When Paullina saw the Goth girl on the other side of the line she herself was forbidden to cross, she glared daggers at the Goth. "What is the meaning of this?" She pointed accusingly at Sam, outraged. "What's that loser Goth doing here?"

"Visiting her boyfriend. What else?" Sam answered smugly with a shrug that made Paullina growl.

Meanwhile, as Sam was taking great pleasure in taunting the preppy cheerleader, Tucker couldn't help but pose with a smile as the photographer's cameras flashed and the reporters began to blurt out questions, reaching out their microphones to be the first one the mayor would answer. As a result, Paullina was involuntarily forced towards the back of the crowd.

"Mr. Mayor!"

"Where are the Phantom cousins?"

"I hear they were in a fight with that ghost that was rampaging the town this last month."

"Do you have anything to say in the matter?"

"Are they all right?"

"Were they victorious?"

"When will they be released?"

"When will they be available for an interview?"

To this sudden bombardment of question, the young mayor simply shrugged, adjusting his glasses, saying into the nearest microphone, "Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're Mr. Phantom's best friend, aren't you?" One of the reporters asked.

Jack stepped up, not minding the attention at all any more than Tucker was, as he stood tall for pictures. "They were on their way out of their room when the doctor and nurse came in, saying that they couldn't leave."

Maddie shrugged, casually adding, "Evidently, they got frustrated in hearing that, so they overshadowed them and walked out of the room in their skins."

000000

Danny and Danielle were already flying through the Ghost Zone together in the Specter Speeder they had retrieved from the underground Fenton Works, feeling quite proud of themselves for having been able to escape from both the hospital and the overbearing crowd of people that were waiting just outside and were probably ready to start crawling through the windows if the security didn't let them pass.

Thankfully, Tucker, Sam and the family were so understanding of them wanting to escape from the public. Sam particularly was still skeptical, but after convincing her and the others that they were both able to stand on their own, they were tolerant in letting them pull this escape act. Good thing being half ghost allowed them to heal much faster than the average human.

There was another reason they wanted to get out though, which was why they were in the Ghost Zone at this time, even despite Danielle's most severe wound not being quite healed enough for such a venture. But that was why they took the Specter Speeder as an extra precaution.

Danielle was feeling a bit uncertain about this visit, but there was just something she (and technically Danny as well) wanted to know that only one person could answer.

Soon, the both of them could see the minefield of floating gears, through which loomed their destination: Clockwork's tower. The cousins parked the Specter Speeder in almost the same place as they did for their last visit, hoping that they wouldn't find Clockwork being scolded by the Observants again. Or worse. They entered the tower and glided up to the trap door, past which where Clockwork usually dwelled. Danny was the one to peak in first before swinging the door open and finding the purple robed ghost floating idly in front of his glowing time-windows.

"Clockwork." Danny greeted as politely as possible, seeing to his relief that the Observants were nowhere in sight.

"How nice of the two of you to come and check up on me." Clockwork sounded cheerful as he said this, without even turning to see who it was.

Neither of the teens were surprised by him knowing of their intention of coming.

"Uh…sorry to intrude, sir." Danielle could only say awkwardly as Danny was helping her up through the trapdoor.

Clockwork chuckled as he turned to face them, his body shrinking down to his infant form as he did so. "Not like you to be so formal to one you would accuse of sending you and your metaphorical brother into a trap by sending you to the old mansion of your creator."

Danielle felt a slight twinge of guilt in hearing this, even despite the playful way he had said it. Clockwork must have read her expression (or could it have been the future…or her mind) because he responded reassuringly to the girl afterwards, "Please. Think nothing of it. People generally do things like that when they don't feel ready to face their worst fears." His gaze shifted proudly between the two teens at that point. "Something the both of you handled beautifully, I might add. You have my congratulations."

Danny and Danielle looked at each other with smiles. Danielle's was a bit sheepish, but she was the first to speak after a short silence. After all. She was the one who wanted to come here the most.

"You knew. Didn't you." She asked directly. Clockwork simply stared at her. "You knew that future ghost would try to get me to distrust Danny after he dragged me to the Ghost King's castle. That's the real reason you had us go to the mansion."

Danny had already heard this story back at the hospital, but he was still appalled his future self had even tried such a devious tactic.

Clockwork smiled rather smugly as his body faded into the elongated and hunched-over, elderly and bearded stage. "If you must know." He shrugged. "Along with a few _other_ things you eventually found to be helpful."

This was true. The both of the cousins remembered clearly how it was there at the mansion that they were able to think of destroying that lab. The conversation they also had in the lounge there was probably what strengthened their bond to the point that they could figure out the telepathy that indeed became very handy throughout the confrontation with Dark Phantom.

But that still didn't answer one other thing. "But Clockwork, there's still something I don't get." Danny stepped forward taking his turn on the question both he and Danielle had been wondering about. "What about the Observants?" Clockwork looked to the side with a mischievous and confident smile before Danny went on. "I thought they told you not to interfere with time for my sake. Aren't you gonna get in trouble?"

_"You_ said that. Not me. Or the Observants for that matter." Clockwork said, pointing at Danny, who shared a confused look with Danielle. The sage specter then turned and glided towards the only tower window. "The deal was that I wasn't allowed to let you travel to alternate timelines. That didn't mean I couldn't use my power to help you in any _other_ way." He said with a hidden grin as he was rubbing his thumb on the back of his staff in pride.

Danny inserted his hands to his belt with a skeptical smile, "You mean like _stopping_ time for me to move out of the way of an enraged psychopathic entity?"

Clockwork shrugged innocently, "Honestly. What's wrong with a simple ghost helping someone in need with the talents he has at his disposal? I suspect the Observants had learned their lesson when your future self was released."

Danielle folded her arms, shaking her head. This specter certainly had a way with eluding questions they would rather have been answered directly. On top of which, he also had his own way of doing things, which was quite different from the Observants. Which was probably a good thing, based on the way The Master of Time and Danny always talked about them.

"You are quite the puzzle. You know that?" She couldn't help but comment.

Clockwork folded his arms smugly replying, "Not unlike yourself to the general public, young lady."

Danielle rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I get your point." She admitted.

Then she looked down at the floor, "And…I guess I also see why Danny has such faith in you."

Danny looked at Danielle in hearing her say this and smiled.

Clockwork did the same as he glided towards the two teens, reverting to his middle-aged form. "The both of you had done all you could, and more, in order to protect what you valued most. It was only fair you had help the rest of the way." He specified wisely before stopping only a yard in front of them to look down at the two of them. He looked directly at Danny for his next statement. "It may seem like the entirety of the Ghost Zone, or even your own world, is against you at times, but know that there are always those who are looking out for you and want to help you up whenever you fall down." To this, he smiled down at Danielle, who blushed, looking to the side again before Clockwork looked back at Danny. "Know this."

Danny put an arm around his cousin's shoulder, giving her a playful side-squeeze and a smile that she returned. "I think I already knew." He said. "Maybe I just needed a friendly reminder."

"You and me both." Danielle said with a nod.

"Speaking of friendly reminders," Clockwork began, setting a new tone, turning back to his time windows. "Though, I understand you wouldn't want to go back to the hospital, I'm sure your family wouldn't mind seeing you at home soon, where you can also be within safe walls to continue your recovery. Though in what I imagine would be a much more comfortable setting."

The cousin's looked at each other agreeing that it was about time to go. Danny bobbed his head at Danielle towards the doorway and was the first to start his decent through it.

Danielle stopped to turn back to the Master of Time. "Thanks." She said to him before jumping down the hole to follow Danny.

Clockwork didn't need to ask what for. He simply smiled after the two young prodigies, unable to remember a time where he felt more proud of the both of them for accomplishing such a terrific feat.

It was a silent trip back to the new Fenton Works in the Specter Speeder for the two young heroes. The two just took the time to reflect on everything that had happened in the last month. Dark Phantom's return, Danielle going blind, the Far Frozen being attacked, the both of them doing time in Walker's custody…

The list of all the hardships they, their family, and all of Amity Park had gone through could go on and on and on. But so could all the ways they had overcome all those hardships. Such as the endless fortune to have been able to be there for each other during those times. Something for which these two teenage hybrids were and would forever be grateful for. This was especially after passing through the Fenton Portal and being welcomed home by the rest of their equally supportive and loving family with open arms.

"Welcome home." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Jazz all said to them as they warmly embraced the two teens: The two heroic family members who had finally returned home after once again returning the long-awaited peace to all of Amity Park.

**THE END?**

**_Okay. Lame ending or not? Too rushed or not? Please review to tell me what you think. In any case, I hope you've all enjoyed the story as a whole._**

**_However, notice that there's a question mark after "THE END." I feel like there is still something missing that needs to be wrapped up before this story can really end. For that, I think I may end up adding one last chapter. I've already added in a few things with the dialog of the first part from the first draft I had originally posted. If you have any thoughts on what needs to be included to make the story feel more complete like the last one, send me a PM with your advice and I'll do what I can to incorporate it._**

**_Oh! I should probably also mention that I'm going to post one other thing as a side-story soon. As a preview, its supposed to be a sort of epilogue of a little conversation that Danielle has with the others after she and Danny get back home from Clockwork's with a little extra surprise in store. After that, I'm afraid that I'll be finished with fanfiction for a good while. I've got so much going on right now with school and I've been wanting to get back to work on a Science Fiction Novel I had started putting together before I started this whole DP fanfiction streak. I WILL miss doing the fanfiction though._**

**_Thank you all for your encouragement and support as i was writing. It made it far more enjoyable than I ever thought possible and I'll miss getting all of your comments. (Once I've fully concluded this thing. )^_^_**


	38. Epilogue: Afterthought

**_All right. Last chapter or epilogue or whatever you want to call it of Clash of All Time. _**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Danny Phantom is created by Butch Hartman. I do _****_not _****_own any part of the show or any of its original characters. Just of the design of the older version of Danielle you can view on other websites._**

**Epilogue: Afterthought**

Jack was the first to pull away from the hug he, his wife, and daughter had the two teenagers in to look at his returned children and ask, "So, how was the trip Danny's? Any trouble along the way?"

"Nope. None. And our visit with Clockwork was pretty enlightening." Danny said casually with a satisfied grin.

Mrs. Fenton then turned to the youngest of the family. "And Danielle, not too hard on that wound of yours, was it?"

"I'm okay." Danielle said with a shrug, rubbing around the bandages underneath her hazmat shirt on her abdomen, which was still a bit sore from the last battle with her cousin's evil self. Though, it was still doing much better than it had when she was first admitted to the hospital with it.

Maddie knelt down in front of the young girl and felt at the same spot as if in inspection. "Well, we should probably check it and change the bandages if needed anyway." She stood up, put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and started steering her towards the relocated Op Center. "Come on." She said as she was doing this.

Danielle rolled her eyes with a scoffing smile at being babied, but she supposed the overprotective feature came with the territory of having a family to care for you, which she certainly didn't mind after all she had been through before being able to obtain one at all.

While Danielle was being directed into the Op Center for her checkup, Maddie turned to look over her shoulder (without Danielle noticing), winking surreptitiously at the others behind her. They nodded, smiling in acknowledgment before sneaking upstairs.

Meanwhile, the two ladies took the tubular tram up to the interior of the Op Center and Danielle set herself on a cot where she turned back to her human form, which was still it the hospital outfit she had been wearing before sneaking out of the hospital with Danny.

"Wow. It's looking pretty good, even after only a few days of getting it." Maddie commented after just a short look at the wound that seemed to be healing over rather well despite its original severity. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She added as she stood up with a smile. "Danny _did_ always tell me that ghosts didn't have as much of a problem with these types of injuries as average humans do. And the most critical thing that _was_ happening to you from that battle, we had already fixed."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, Aunt Maddie." Danielle said gratefully.

"At this rate, I bet you'll be up and ready to go before the next ghost-attack too." Maddie smiled as she got out the first-aid kit and went to work in wrapping Danielle's wound with fresh bandages as Danielle's mind began to wander to the time when she got stabbed by that gauntlet.

She may have been unconscious at the time Maddie and Jack had brought in the Ghost Catcher to reverse her constant shifting of forms, but she still remembered how painful it was before she had blacked out in the Ghost King's castle. Having nightmares of being in that constant pain didn't exactly help her to forget even while she was asleep either.

Soon, there was another part of that dream that Danielle was reminded of. Something along the lines of a subject that always triggered her most fragile emotions…

"Danielle?"

"Huh?" The sound of Mrs. Fenton's voice snapped Danielle out of her trance and she saw that her aunt was giving her a concerned look.

"Something wrong?" Maddie asked.

Danielle quickly shook her head and tried to smile reassuringly. "Nah. Just thinking."

Maddie gave her a questioning look, but decided not to force the issue at this time. _She can tell me or someone else when she's ready: Most likely Danny. _She thought. "Well okay then…" She said reluctantly shrugging off that part of the conversation and standing up to go and retrieve something. "Come on. Here's a change of clothes. I'm sure you want to get out of those hospital garments."

Indeed Danielle did. She accepted the folded outfit without hesitation and Maddie headed to the transparent elevator shaft to let her change.

"I'll see you upstairs." She said with a smile before going down.

Danielle dressed quickly into her usual red slacks and blue, double-sleeved, hooded shirt before turning intangible to exit the Op Center through the floor and then walk upstairs, intending to go to her room to rest in a more comfortable and much less public setting.

Sure, simply flying through the ceiling would have been faster, but the knowledge that she no longer had to have her powers fully active in anticipation of immediate danger anymore made her feel good to walk through the house the normal way. Plus, she liked being able to see whatever she could, now that she had her sight back.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to see that the kitchen was dark. The light-switch was on the _other_ side of the room too. So much for that scenic view in traveling up to her room, she thought.

Well, she was able to get along well enough in the dark. So she simply felt her way across the kitchen with the help of the counters along the walls, like she did while she was blind, until she easily found the doorway to the living room.

Although, it did strike her as odd that the house would not have any lights on when she knew full well that it was midday and everyone else was home. At least…that's what she had thought.

"Hello?" Danielle said confusingly into the darkness as she blindly entered the front room of the house. "Aunt Maddie? Uncle Jack? Guys? " Maddie had _said_ that she'd see her upstairs, so where was…

The lights that snapped on so suddenly blinded the girl and a great plethora of noise filled her ears on the spot.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of familiar voices practically sang out, followed by cheers and catcalls that were accompanied by random other sounds. When Danielle's eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room, the first thing she noticed was the multicolored confetti that was drifting down on her like softly falling snow from the ceiling. As she looked around completely stunned at the excited faces of her family members and Sam and Tucker (whom she had no idea were even in the house), she noticed that the whole room was filled with balloons and steamers. A large homemade banner was hung on the wall behind them that said, to her further astonishment,

"Happy Birthday, Danielle!"Jazz and Danny chorused what the banner was saying before Tucker and the others blew some noisemakers: Except for Sam who was covering her ears in an attempt to block out all the noise.

"Wait a minute!" Danielle said in surprised confusion, after finally collecting herself from the unexpected frenzy. "But _I_ don't even know when my birthday is! Vlad never told me and I wasn't with him long enough for us to celebrate it, even if he _was_ interested. So how could you have…?"

"I picked up a little something from Vlad's mansion while we were browsing through his stuff." Jazz said proudly holding up a rather familiar book. It was a leather-bound volume that had the same style and feel of the inventory log they had found at the mansion. Danielle vaguely recognized this particular one as one that looked like what Vlad used to write in every night after finishing a day at the Colorado lab. This was back before she even met Danny.

"It has the date you were created listed in it." Jazz explained further with a smile, indicating the book. "Which coincidentally is this same day you woke up and have been…well…"released_"_ from the hospital after what's probably yours and Danny's greatest achievement-to-date."

Danielle just stood there, speechless as her family members and friends were smiling and cheering in continued celebration of the kind of surprise-party Danielle had only ever read of in books or had seen on TV. She had never even dreamed that one might be thrown in her honor.

Then, she backtracked and looked around at everyone suspiciously. "Wait a minute. Is this the real reason you guys let us sneak out of the hospital?" She asked.

Maddie casually waved it off, replying, "Oh I'm sure a private birthday celebration is as good an excuse as any for an early release. Don't you think?"

"With that said, let's get this party started!" Tucker added in with enthusiasm as he led everyone with a march into the kitchen where a cake was being pulled out of hiding from a cabinet by Jazz.

Danielle lagged behind, giving Danny a suspicious smile. "You knew about this, didn't you."

Danny shrugged with a defeated smile. "Jazz told me about the plan while you were still unconscious in the hospital."

Danielle almost laughed. So it was that long ago that they had this whole thing planned. And they didn't even know if she was going to wake up that soon. Danielle smiled as she began to appreciate her family even more than ever in knowing that they had such faith in her. Vlad only had the faith of her eventual destruction, even if she didn't know it then.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table and Danielle was seated in front of an enormous three-layer cake. When they told her to make a wish to blow out the candles, she couldn't think of anything to wish for. Everything that she would have wanted had already been granted to her by other means. Her sight back, the defeat of Danny's evil self, her own home, family and friends; anything a now designated sixteen-year-old half-ghost clone could ask for and could ever want. So she simply wished to be able to keep it all. As if that would be much of a problem.

Once she had blown out the candles, the cake was temporarily replaced by a wrapped present that was placed in front of her. It was her very own laptop that Sam had evidently helped to fully pay for. It had a copy of all Danny's ghost-files on it already as well as some memory expansion and security features Tucker had installed. Plus a few ghost-hunting modifications the Fenton parents had made. One of which included an Anti-Technus (and other ghosts) field that was similar to what Valerie had in her new ghost-hunting suit. There was also a feature that let it shrink to a more portable size to clip onto her belt for travel purposes. Jazz's contribution was in having the cover personalized to have the same theme colors as Danielle's ghost outfit with the black Phantom logo placed in the center. She was also the one who came up with the portability idea.

Cake and ice-cream were served later before everyone gathered into the living room for a few games. (Sam had ordered something separate and ultra-recycle-vegetarian through one of the many networks only a filthy rich Goth could have) Any conversation that took place was mostly enthusiastic comments about their last ghost fight with Danny's future self. Tucker Sam and Jazz kept wishing they could have been there to see Dark Phantom's face as he was zapped back to his own time. They also wondered if it was similar to Vlad's expression when he realized that his own devious plan had backfired on him and he had no choice but to leave.

As the Fenton family and friends continued to converse about this matter, Danielle's thoughts began to wander as she sat herself on the couch, looking down at her feet with confusion on her face. Before long, Maddie noticed an all-too-familiar glint of gloom and uncertainty creep into her niece's eyes.

"Danielle? Is something wrong?" She repeated the question she had asked back in the Op Center, "Even now, after the defeat of Danny's future self and even waking up in time for your birthday?"

Danielle looked up to see that everyone was starting to stare at her now, making her feel a bit awkward. There _was_ something else that had been on her mind since she woke up, but she had never considered it appropriate to bring up. She wondered if it was even worth fretting over. Still, she had no intention of keeping it to herself. Not after discovering the astounding results talking things out with Danny and Jazz back at the mansion had. Plus, this issue _did_ kind of involve everyone in the room. Including Sam and Tucker.

"Can I ask all of you a question?" Danielle began hesitantly, looking around at Danny, his friends, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"Of course, Little Princess." Jack replied happily almost sounding surprised that she felt she had to ask permission.

He and Maddie sat themselves on the couch on either side of Danielle as she stared down at her half-eaten bowl of ice cream, collecting her thoughts. She pursed her lips before going on, wondering how they would react to what she was about to say.

"Um…Supposing Vlad…came back. Supposedly." She made sure to clarify her understanding of this unlikelihood. "And he did really have a change of heart…do you guys think you'd forgive him?"

This seemed to catch everyone by surprise and they exchanged thoughtful glances, creating a long silence that was only broken by Danny who was giving Danielle a sympathetic look.

"That's what you were dreaming about last night. Wasn't it." He asked her.

When Danielle gave him a surprised look, he clarified, "Back in the hospital, you were crying just before you woke up."

Jazz confirmed this with a concerned nod.

Danielle looked down at her hands again, letting out a heavy sigh as she nodded admittedly. Her mind went back to that vision of a homeless, broken, and weak Vlad practically begging for the forgiveness of everyone present, but especially hers.

Jack folded his arms, leaning back on the couch. "I have to admit, Danielle, that's a tough one." He replied with a shrug that everyone else seemed to agree to.

Another silence followed before Jazz shrugged in her own comment. "I guess I'd think he'd be trying to trick us first."

"But if you _knew_ he was sincere." Danielle urged.

Yet another silence filled the room that Danny was the one to break after a great deal of thought. "I don't know if _I_ could, Dani." He said, rather shamefully.

"Why not." Danielle almost demanded an explanation with a piercing stare.

"Understand Danielle." Maddie said, putting an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Just as you and Danny…" She paused to look around at everyone else in the room, "or frankly _any_ of us…have the chance every day to turn evil if we wanted to, Vlad had every opportunity to do good. To forgive _all_ of us, but probably especially Danny and Jack, for the things we had done to him. And probably even _me_ for choosing Jack over him."

Jack then sighed heavily, folding his arms, confirming, "but he never did."

Danny looked solemn as he expanded on this, not looking up at anyone, "I remember actually confronting him with an apology some time after he became the mayor. But he wouldn't hear of it. If he's so unwilling to forgive others, I don't see how _I_ could forgive _him_. At least not without him putting forth a lot of effort on his part."

Danielle took this in with a sigh before Danny then turned to her. "What about you?"

The youngest of the company hadn't really expected the question to be directed back at her, but she supposed it was only fair since everyone else had answered honestly. "Well, I think I would still choose you guys over him." She began. "But…I don't know. I…it would still just be nice to know if he actually did care for me. Even if just a little. Maybe I'd at least forgive him for that."

"It may comfort you to know that he _did_ in a way." Jazz unexpectedly put in.

Everyone shot her curious but confused looks at this.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Sam asked with a cock of her head.

Jazz hesitated for a moment as if only realizing what she had just said at that moment. She then took out the book she had presented earlier. "It says right in here. Along with the recorded time of Danielle's creation." She said, holding up the leather-bound journal. Danny and his friends gathered around as Jazz opened the book to a particular page, saying to Danielle specifically, who was now at the edge of her seat on the couch, "I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to mention what else I had found in here, but…Vlad talks about how astounded he was that you lasted longer than the other clones. And he appreciated how you called him 'daddy' by choice rather than by command as he had to with the other clones.

Danielle had never thought about that. Really, all the _other_ clones had called Vlad "Father" (the ones she didn't know were clones because they didn't look anything like Danny) and it just felt so natural for her to do the same. That was why. Vlad _did_ always seem to like it in particular when _she_ referred to him as her father though.

"For that, he admits in here that he would more than likely miss you once your… 'cycle was over' as he had put it." Jazz finished the summary before looking up at the birthday girl directly. "So, even though he was a creep and tried to destroy you later, I think it's still safe to say that he loved you for at least _part_ of your life in his own weird, demented way."

Everyone just watched Danielle as she became lost her thoughts. So he _did_ care. It may have been because she did whatever he asked her to, but…Vlad said that he appreciated her and acknowledge that she was still special in comparison to the other incomplete clones. In his private journal no less. Not just saying it to her to win her over.

Danny and everyone else said that it would take a lot for Vlad to ever get any sympathy from them, let alone forgive him for the things he had done, and Danielle had to admit she agreed. Vlad had already long-since blown his chance to earn her forgiveness she hoped he would take before cowardly running off the way he did in the middle of a crisis he himself had created. Though she still loved him for allowing her to know what existing in the world was really like and explore all the marvelous wonders in it. Somehow…Danielle felt knowing that he had loved her back, no matter how temporarily or in what way, this was just what she needed. This was enough.

Everyone felt somewhat relieved when Danielle looked up at all of them with a smile. She was glad that even though she had gotten a bad first impression of a family, she still got to find out what having a real one was like that appreciated her in the right way. And that she was going to continue to experience it forevermore.

After a moment, Jazz closed the book and looked at it in her hands. Her eyes shifted between it and Danielle as she bit her lower lip in consideration. "Here." She finally said softly, holding out the research journal to Danielle.

Danielle looked at Jazz, astounded. As did everyone else.

"I think you're the one who deserves to have this more than anyone else here." Jazz said sympathetically. Then she added with a rather sheepish shrug, "Perhaps you'll… find some other things about your relationship with Vlad in there that you never found before."

All stared between the two girls as Danielle looked hesitant for a while before extending a shifty hand towards the journal. She slowly grasped her fingers around it and took it from Jazz's hands. Staring down at it in her lap, she then ran her fingers over the cover with a sigh.

"Consider it as one more birthday present." Jazz said, breaking the silence.

Danielle smiled up at her adopted older sister, stood up from the couch and went over to give her a hug. "Thanks Jazz." She said quietly.

"Happy Birthday, Sis." Jazz responded, returning the hug.

After a thoughtful pause, Tucker cleared his throat. "All right." He said cheerfully clapping his hands together with eagerness. "Now that all the _Vlad_ talk is over, who's ready to get on with the party?"

No one was opposed to this idea at all. At least before the Fenton Ecto-alarm started buzzing. Danielle instantly perked up while everyone else slumped lazily in their seats with moans of complaint, Jack hurried to the screen that was built into the wall, pressing a few buttons to shut off the alarm before checking the screen. "Looks like the Box Ghost is at it again." he reported with a shake of his head.

"Oh, and just as I thought we would be able to finish this day off with a ghost-free bang." Danny complained.

"And why did it have to be the _Box_ Ghost out of all of the annoying odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness?" Jazz, added with a roll of her eyes.

"Not to mention on your birthday, Danielle." Danny added, looking apologetic to the birthday girl under the circumstances.

Everyone else seemed to feel the same way until Danielle stood from the couch with a scoff and a surprisingly cheerful smile. "Oh come on you guys. At least with it being the Box Ghost, we'll know it'll get done fast and we'll all be back here in less than ten minutes. And I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday than in knowing that things have gotten back to normal." Then she looked at Danny with a sly smile, adding telepathically, _except that __**now**_ _we've learned some new tricks._

Danny only took a second to think about this before he nodded with a grin.

Then Tucker cheered, jumping up on the couch, shouting out with his trusty PDA held high in his hand, "All right! Team Phantom is officially back in business!"

000000

While the Fenton's and friends alike broke to gather up their ghost-hunting gear or Go Ghost, Clockwork observed on his Time Window the team members' spirits heighten significantly from the enthusiasm that Danielle had started. Then he smiled as they gathered into the teleportation chamber to head out to do what they all did best. Together. Just as he knew they would for all time.

**The End  
**

_**All Righty. And that's for sure the end of all my fanfiction. Even if I did come up with something new, I wont be putting out any results for a long, long time. I'd estimate years in fact. Right now, I want to finish an original science fiction novel that I may animate certain parts for later. **__**Speaking of which, I have a new poll up that has to do with the original character I had developed for that story. If you could take a vote on what the colors of her costume should be, that would be great. **__**Full details can be found on my Deviantart account. I'll also do more DP illustrations for these now finished stories of mine, but my higher priority is to develop my skills to put out some original stuff. I'll more than likely show you guys what becomes of it in the future, so at least stay tuned on the other channels I have.  
**_

_**In the meantime, I hope what reviews you submit say that you all have enjoyed this story. I'd like to thank all of you reviewers (through public or even private messages) for showing me such support while I was writing these. I couldn't have completed a work I can be so proud of without all of you. ^_^**_


End file.
